


ateşle oynamak

by paradoksan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 89,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoksan/pseuds/paradoksan
Summary: 30 eylül 2019’dan itibaren yayında.





	1. ateşle oynamak -bölüm.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umarım bilgisayardan okumuyorsunuzdur, çünkü o zaman öirkinlikten dolayı özür dilemem gerekir :( uwu love u so so so much ❤❤❤❤

** _Sabah Vakti_ **

Baekhyun ağaçlar arasından koşarken elinden gelen tek şey karnından bütün bedenine yayılan devasa acıyı görmezden gelmeye çalışmak ve gözlerinden süzülmeye devam eden yaşların, süzülmüş diğer yaşlardan başka yollar takip edip bütün yüzünü ıslatışına boyun eğmekti.

Koştukça koşuyordu ama ensesindeki tüyler peşindeki kurtların hiçbir yere gitmediklerini, kendisine az öncekinden bile yakın olduklarını söylüyordu.

Karnından akan kanlar bacaklarına ulaşıp altındaki pantolonu da kırmızıya boyadığında Baekhyun artık pes etmek üzereydi. Bedeni gevşiyordu. Gücünü kaybediyordu. Bilincini yitirecekti.

Yanına geldiği nehirin etrafı uzun otlarla kaplıydı. Aralarındaki zehirli yılanlar, saklanan leoparlar acımasız yırtıcılardı. Kanın kokusu ise keskindi. Güçsüz, ölümün eşiğindeki kolay bir ava asla hayır demezlerdi.

Baekhyun hızını kaybetmişti. Artık yürür haldeydi. Acelesi ise dinmemişti. Bir anlık dikkatsizlik hayatına mal olmak üzereydi.

Uzun yeşil otların arasında takıldığı küçük bir dal parçasının sonunu getireceğini kabullenmişti. Bunu yaşadığında ise bu kabullenmiş halinden eser yoktu.

Yaşamak istiyordu.

Önündeki devasa bozkurt ile Baekhyun yanaklarından daha da seri akan yaşlar hissetti. Sürüsünde hiç böyle bir kurt görmemişti. Ama görmesine gerek var mıydı ki? Ya da sürüsünden olmasına gerek var mıydı? O kolay bir avdı. Yenmeye hazırdı. Kan kokuyordu. Güçsüz olduğunu bas bas bağırıyordu yalvaran yüz ifadesi ve kendisinin üç katı olan bir kurda uzattığı ve karşı koyarcasına açtığı eliyle.

“Hayır—Hayır—Yalvarırım! Lütfen—lüt..fen….”

Kurt hırlayıp üzerine atıldığında Baekhyun son saniyelerini ölümcül bir korkuyla yaşamak istemeyerek gözlerini kapattı. Yaşamının son saniyelerinde boğazının parçalanışını görmek istemiyordu.

***

** **

** _Şafak Vakti_ **

_Chanyeol kulübesinden dışarıya adımını attığında kapıyı arkasından çekmesine bile vakit tanımadan Bayan Koo tepesine üşüşmüştü bile. _

_Kapıdan çıkmasını pencerede oturmuş bekleyen en az üç kadın olduğunu biliyordu Chanyeol. İki beta, bir omega. Ama bu sabah Bayan Koo kendisini dahi aşmış, Chanyeol kapısını çekip kapatamadan yanında bitmişti. _

_Chanyeol derin bir nefes aldı ve kapısını çekip arkasına döndü._

_“Günaydın Alfa Chanyeol!” Orta yaşlı kadın bütün sevecenliği ve tatlı gülümsemesini takınmış Chanyeol’e sevimlilik yapıyordu. Alfanın annesine benzediğini biliyordu ve ne kadar aşağılıkça bir hareket olsa da bunu kullanıyordu._

_Daha iki yaşında annesini kaybetmiş bir miniğin o zamanlarını hatırlaması imkânsızdı ama bir zamanlar insanlığın insanlıktan çıkması da imkânsızdı. Chanyeol annesini hatırlıyordu. Yumuşak sesini, yumuşak tenini, siyah, parlayan saçlarını, dudağının kenarındaki minik gamzesini, bir kurt için alışılmadık olan lavanta kokulu ellerini, kendisini kucaklayıp sürü meydanındaki pazarda gezdirişini, birçok şeyi._

_Ve annesinin bu beta ile görünüş dışında hiçbir benzerliği yoktu. Onun gibi güçlü, nadide ve sık rastlanmayan beyaz kürklü dişi omega, bu sıradan sarı kürklü beta ile benzetilmemeliydi bile._

_Ama, kendisi bile kadının yüzüne baktığında annesinin yüzünün gözleri önüne gelmesini engelleyemezken bu olacak iş değildi._

_“Günaydın Beta Koo.”_

_Dışarısı, mavi gökyüzü henüz güneşini yükseltemediği için loş ışıkla aydınlatılmışa benziyordu. Chanyeol verandasına çıkan üç merdiveni atlayıp ortak yola çıktı. Jonginlerin evine gidiyordu._

_Kendisini takip eden Bayan Koo Chanyeol’ün kendisini frenlemesine sebep oldu. Adımlarını yavaşlatıp koşturan kadının kendisine yetişmesine izin veren Chanyeol kadını Jonginlerin kapısına da sıçratmak istemiyordu._

_“Bu akşamki şenlik ateşinde bize katılır mısınız Alfa? Çok onur verirsiniz eğer bizim masamızda yerseniz…” _

_Chanyeol kadına yüzünü çevirip nazik bir ifade ile “İsteğinizi düşüneceğim Beta Koo.” dedi. Ardından yoluna devam etti._

_Jonginlerin evine vardığında kapıyı çalıp Bayan Jung’ın kapıyı açmasını sağladı. Omega Jung, oğulları erkenci olduğu için ne kadar uykuyu severse sevsin uyuyamazdı. Küçüklüklerinden beri bu böyleydi. Chanyeol bazen uykucu ikizleri de kendisi gibi sabahın köründe ayağa dikilmeye alıştırdığı için kötü hissediyordu._

_“Günaydın Yejin teyze.” Chanyeol hafifçe başını aşağı indirip kadını selamladıktan sonra neşeli bir şekilde Yejin tarafından içeri davet edildi._

_Kadın sabahlığının önünü biraz daha kapatıp kuşağını sıkarak içeri aldığı Alfa’nın arkasından yürüdü. “Bu sabah biraz geçe kaldı benimkiler Chanyeol. Oturup biraz bekle, sana da tabak çıkarayım canım.”_

_ Alfa her ne kadar itiraz etmeye çabalasa, gerek olmadığını tok olduğunu söylese de omegaya karşı gelememişti. Doğa onları böyle yaratmıştı._

_Alfaya da hemen bir tabak çıkarıp hazırlarken Yejin “Olur mu hiç öyle? Ava çıkıyorsunuz Yeol-ah. Aç nasıl avlanacaksın? Ya güçsüz düşer de başına bir şey gelmesine yol açarsan? Karnını güzelce doyurman gerekiyor ki güçlü olup eve geri dönesin!” diye söyleniyordu._

_Chanyeol önüne konan tabakla bakışıp sabahları midesinin pek de bir şey almadığını Yejin’e nasıl açıklayacağını dert ediyordu._

_O sırada saçlarının önü ıslak, çenesinde küçük küçük su damlaları ile mutfağa girdi Kai. “Hayır… Annemin eline mi düştün? Sana inanamıyorum Chanyeol! Resmen bana üç erkek geyiğe mal oldun!”_

_“Bekleme yapma bekleme yapma, açız herhalde!” Arkadaşına yakınırken kapı önünde dikilmekte olan Kai ikizinden kafasına yediği tokatla hemen arkasına dönüp gözlerini açlık bürümüş, midesinde delik olan canı ciğeri ikizine döndü. “Lan, it! Ne vuruyorsun—”_

_Jongin de “Boş yapma diye vuruyorum, sen kime it diyorsun üstelik lan! Seni var ya—” diye başlamıştı ki annelerinden gelen “Şş!” sesi ile ikisi de çenelerini kapatıp suratlarını astı ve Jongin kardeşinin omzuna vurarak onu geçti, masaya gelip Chanyeol’ün karşısına yerleşti. Kahvaltı yapmaya mecbur bırakılmış ve karşı çıkamamış Sürü Alfa’sına kaşını gözünü oynatarak pislikçe sırıtmıştı üstelik. Chanyeol göz devirdi. Kai Jongin’e hırlayarak yanına yaklaştığında ise -uyandığı andan beri karnındaki sızıyla boğuştuğu için zaten sinirli olan- Alfa derin bir nefes aldı ve gözlerini kapattı._

_Omega ikizlerin çenelerini kapatmış olsa da Chanyeol işe karışmak zorunda kalmıştı. Bu tartışmaların kolaylıkla it dalaşına dönüştüğünü biliyordu. Beraber büyümüştü bu ikiliyle ve onların birbirlerinin tepesine binmek için en küçük şeyi bile bahane ettiklerini göz önünde bulunduracak olursa lan benim tarafımdaki üzümü niye alıyorsun diye Kai’nin sofranın üstünden Jongin’e uçması çok olasıydı._

_Küçük bir hırıltı ile arkadaşlarını uyaran Chanyeol, Jongin’in bacağına bir tekme geçirip alfayı iki büklüm etti. Kai gülüp çenesini açacakken ona attığı bakışla onu da susturdu ve önündeki tabağı nasıl karıştırıp yenmiş bir görüntü vereceğini düşünmeye geri döndü._

_Öyle böyle gün doğarken Bayan Jung’un pençesinden kaçıp köyün girişinde bekleyen diğer Alfa ve betalara katıldılar ve ormanlara dağıldılar._

_Bütün alfaların aynı anda sürüden uzaklaşması tehlikeli olduğu için köyde birkaç kişi bırakmışlardı ama hepsinin tek bir yere gidip köyden aynı uzaklıkta tek bir yerde olması da tehlikeli olduğundan köyün etrafını saran ormanın her yerine dağılmışlardı._

_Onlar nehir tarafına giderlerken artı olarak Hoseok ve Woohyun ile, diğerleri de avlamayı planladıkları ava göre yönlerini kararlaştırmışlardı._

***

Chanyeol avlanmış iki yaban domuzu ve üç alageyiğin ardından sakin adımlarla nehire doğru yürüyordu. Susamıştı ve biraz kafasını suya sokup çıkarırsa bu sıcak havada daha da sıcaklatan kürkü dolayısıyla alev almış gibi hissetmeyi kesebilir, biraz serinleyebilirdi. Nehirin kenarına gelip eğildi ve birkaç yudum su içti.

Burnuna birden gelen kan kokusu, ardından yaklaşan sesler ile nehire eğilmeyi kesip başını kaldırdı. Otların üstünden baktığında gördüğü şey koşan ve ağlayan bir çocuktu. _Sadece bir çocuk_. Chanyeol daha ilk kızışmasını geçirdiğinden bile emin değildi.

Çocuğu gördükten birkaç saniye sonra zavallıyı incelemeyi kesip kan kokusunun ondan geldiğini, _sadece_ kan kokmadığını, _buram_ _buram_ kan koktuğunu fark etti.

Diğer sesleri duyduğunda, yere çarpan patilerin çıkardığı tok sesler onun keskin kulakların rahatlıkla duyabileceği seslerdi, hızla bedenini yere yaklaştırdı ve otların arasında kayboldu. Boz gri postu yeşil otlar arasında saklanmasını zorlaştırsa da onun için, seneler süren eğitim ve deneyim fark edilmemesi için yetmişti.

Yere düşen çocuk ile birden öne atıldı ve otlar arasında ilerleyip hızla çocuğun yanına vardı.

Çocuğun titreyen göz bebeklerine baktı Chanyeol. Ağlayarak yalvarışına, kendisine uzatıp yardımı olacakmış gibi kolunu elini araya koymasına. _Zavallı şey,_ diye düşündü kendi kendine Chanyeol. _Senin gibi küçük bir çocuğa ne yaptılar böyle? Hiç acımadılar mı?_

Minikten gözlerini ayırdığı anda karşılaştığı, kendisine doğru saldırmaya hazır adımlarla yaklaşan üç kurt, iki alfa ve bir beta, Chanyeol’ün kahverengi saçlı minik çocuğun üstünden atlayıp kavgayı ondan uzaklaştırmak için kendisi ilk saldıran oldu.

Bu etkileşime şahit olan ikizler, Chanyeol’ün alışılmadık saldırısına neyin sebep olduğuna dair meraklanarak otların arasına girip Alfa’nın ve kanın yoğun kokusunun toplandığı yere ilerlediler.

Karşılaştıkları küçük ile birbirlerine baktılar. Chanyeol’ün kendi güvenliğini bir kenara bırakıp –ki onun güvenliği sürünün güvenliği demekti, Chanyeol asla, o zamana kadar _asla_ sürünün güvenliğini tehlikeye atmamış, bir Alfa olarak her zaman _sürüsünü_ en üstte tutmuştu. – üstüne üstlük ilk saldıran kişi olması –Chanyeol en iyi saldırının savunma olduğuna inanırdı. Eğer saldırmazlarsa rakiplerinin nerede eksik olduğunu görebilirler ve daha kolay kazanabilirlerdi- ikizleri düşündürdü.

Vardıkları sonuç kesin ve açıktı. Alfa’nın _kendi sürüsünü_ bulduğunu anladıkları anda küçük insan bedeninin iki yanına geçtiler.

Kai arkalarından gelen küçük bir çıtırtı duyduğu anda arkasına dönüp Jongin’e çocuğun yanında kalmasını hırlayarak bu kurdu da minikten uzaklaştırdı.

***

Baekhyun gözlerini tanımadığı, kokusunu bilmediği ve birçok alfa kurdun kokusunun bulunduğu bir odada açtığında yataktan fırlayacaktı. Dikenler üstünde yatıyormuş gibi uyanacaktı ve yarasını açacaktı.

Ani hareketi engellense de omuzlarından yatağa bastırılışı ile, yarası devasaydı. Bir kurt karnınızı koparmak amaçlı dişlerini size batırdığında ölmemeniz büyük bir mucizeydi. Karnındaki devasa yara en ufak hareketinde açılabilir, kanamaya tekrar başlayabilir, Joonmyeon’un zorlukla kapattığı yara bu sefer Baekhyun’u tamamen öldürebilirdi.

İçindeki yaşam sevgisini, yaşama isteğini öldürmekle yetinmeyebilirdi.

Joonmyeon bezi batırdığı sirkeli su kabını elinden hızla bırakıp Baekhyun’u yatağa bastırdığı için komodin bir süre sirkeli su kokacaktı. Tasa fırlatılan ıslanarak ağırlaşmış bez etrafa su sıçratarak sirkeli suyun tahta komodinin özüne işlemesini sağlıyordu.

Baekhyun’un fır dönen gözleri etrafı tarıyor, omuzlarındaki elleri itmeye uğraşıyor, kaçmaya çabalıyordu.

Joonmyeon bir beta olarak bir omeganın tedirginliklerini, korkusunu dindiremeyeceğini biliyordu. Omega neler dediğini anlayamaz haldeyken bu elinden gelmezdi. Kapıda bekleyen Kyungsoo’ya seslenip zavallı omegayı yatıştırması için Jongin’i çağırmasını istedi.

“Kyungsoo!” Kapıyı hızla açan ve Baekhyun’un çırpınışlarına karşı direnmekte zorlanan şifacıyı görünce gözlerini daha da büyüten omega ile devam etti Joonmyeon. “Koş ve Jongin’i çağır!”

Başını defalarca sallayıp hemen koşan Kyungsoo’nun sesini çocuk gittikten sonra duymuştu şifacı. “Hemen geliyorum sunbae!”

Joonmyeon en azından Alfa gelene kadar dayanmalıydı. Bunu sadece omegayı yatağa bastırarak yapamayacağını hissettiğinde bağırdı. “Korkma! Sakin ol! Duyuyor musun beni? Omega! Sakin ol!” Omega’nın beliren pençeleri etini deldiğinde Joonmyeon acıyla bağırdı. Dediği hiçbir şeye kulak asmayan bembeyaz kesilmiş göz bebekleri ile karşı koymaya devam eden küçük kurt, Joonmyeon’un o ana kadar karşılaştığı en zorlu hastasıydı. Joonmyeon senelerini şifacı olarak geçirmişti, üç farklı sürüye yardım ettikten sonra kendi sürüsüne geri dönmüş ve öğrendiği her şeyiyle kendi kanına yardım etmeye başlamıştı. Bütün bu deneyimlerine rağmen, Baekhyun bir ilkti.

Küçük bir kükreme ile Joonmyeon’u artık üstünden atacak kıvama gelmiş Baekhyun şifacının bileklerine geçirdiği pençeleri daha da derine batırdı.

Joonmyeon birdenbire vücuduna yayılan katlanılamaz acı ile ellerinin titrediğini hissetti. Omega’nın omuzlarındaki elleri küçük kurdun canını yakacak kadar kasılmıştı ve Joonmyeon kaslarını kontrol edemiyordu.

Omega canının acısıyla daha güçlüce kükredi ve omuzlarındaki elleri koparıp kendinden uzaklaştıracağı sırada duruverdi. Pençeleri geri çekildi ve yok oldu. Elleri pelte kıvamına gelip Joonmyeon’un bileklerini serbest bıraktı. Öne meyleden ve Joonmyeon’u zor duruma sokan bedeni gevşeyip şiltesine tekrar düştü.

Gözleri buğulanıp kapandı.

Joonmyeon hiç böyle bir şeyle karşılaşmamıştı.

Hiçbir omeganın gözlerini gümüş renkte görmemişti. Hiçbir omeganın kurdunu açığa çıkarırken gözlerinin beyaza döndüğünü görmemişti.

Kapıya varan Kyungsoo koştuğu için nefes nefeseydi. Söveye dayanarak kulübenin içerisine bakıyordu. Alfadan önce gelmişti.

Kendisini takip etmiş esmer alfanın geçmesi için kendisini söveye iyice yaklaştırdı. Boşluktan içeri geçecek olan Kai, kaşlarını çattı. Karşısındaki, yatakta oturan, omuzları çökmüş ve ellerini hala küçük kurdun omuzlarından çekmeyi akıl edememiş Joonmyeon, kocaman açılmış gözleri ve aralanmış dudakları ile şok içerisindeydi ve geldiğinden beri ikinciye bayılmış kurda bakıyordu.

Kai içeri geçip şifacıya birkaç kez seslenmeyi denedi. “Joonmyeon! Joonmyeon hyung!”

Kyungsoo’nun aktardığı gibi Baekhyun tedirgin hissederek şifacıya saldırmıyordu. Bu Kai’in kaşlarını daha da çatmasına sebep oldu. İki adım gerisinde kalmış diğer omegaya döndüğünde Kyungsoo da gözlerini öylece açmış yataktaki bedene bakıyordu. Üzerindeki gözleri hissedip Alfaya dönen Kyungsoo başını iki yana salladı titrekçe.

“Hyung, ne oldu burada?”

İçerideki hafif sirke kokusu onun keskin duyuları için rahatsız edici olsa da kokunun kaynağına daha da yaklaşmayı göze aldı ve Joonmyeon’a bir adım attı.

“Bilmiyorum.” Şifacı betanın gözleri kırpışıp kısık sesi ile pek de inanılmayacak bir şey söylediğinde Kai burnundan soludu. Joonmyeon’un o zamana kadar bir şey bilmediğine bir kez bile şahit olmamıştı. Bu söylediğine inanmıyordu. Kai yutkunup gözlerini şiltede yatan, canının yandığı hafif iniltilerinden ve çatık kaşlarının üstünde birikmiş küçük ter damlalarından belli olan omegada, öylece omegayı izlemeye devam eden Joonmyeon’da dolaştırdı.

“Hyung… Ne oldu burada?”

Joonmyeon yavaşça yutkundu. Ellerini küçük kurdun omuzlarından hafifçe çekerken göz ucuyla Alfaya baktı. “Uyandı. Korktu. O kadar korktu ki kulakları kelimeleri seçemedi. Dinlemedi. Seni çağırtmak zorunda kaldım.” Joonmyeon’un sesi kesildi. Yutkunmak zorunda kaldı. “Kurdu uyandı.” Gözlerini Kai’nin figüründen çekip bileklerine çevirdi Joonmyeon. Yaraları _iyileşmiyordu_. “Pençelerini çıkardı.”

Joonmyeon’un bileklerine kaymış gözlerini takip etti Kai. Hala kanayan derin delikler vardı bileklerinde. Bu alfanın kaşlarını çatmasına sebep oldu. “Nasıl sakinleştirdin? Neden bileklerin hala kanıyor?”

Joonmyeon başını salladı. “Ben sakinleştirmedim. Birdenbire gücünü kaybetti. Bayıldı.”

Kai anlamlandıramadığı şeylerden pek hoşlanmazdı. Yapısı analogtu. Yeni şeyleri, alışılmadık şeyleri hoş karşılamaz, ne gerilemek ne de ilerlemek isterdi. Yani ne bildiklerinin yanlış olduğunu öğrenmeyi kabul ederdi ne de doğruları ile değişmeyi. Bu yüzden kendisini kaybedecek kadar korkmuş bir omeganın nasıl olup da kurdunu sakinleştirdiğini anlamak istemiyordu. “Ne dediğinin farkında mısın sen? Üstelik saklamayı kes! Ne olduysa söyle! Bileklerin de hala kanıyor Hyung!”

Joonmyeon o anda başını kaldırdı. “Çünkü iyileşmiyorlar. Pençelerini geçirdikten bir iki saniye sonra tarifi imkansız bir acı sardı beni. Ve yaralarım iyileşmiyor.” Gözlerini Kai’nin gözlerine dikti. “Yanlış gördüm gibi ama…”

Lafına devam etmeyerek alfayı daha da kızdırıyordu Joonmyeon ama senelerdir bu sürünün şifacısıydı, alfanın birinin sinirlenmesinden korkacak değildi. “Lafı dolandırma artık Şifacı! Bu kurt Alfa’nın sürüsü! Söylemek zorundasın, önünde ya da sonunda!”

Joonmyeon yutkundu. _Alfa’nın sürüsü…_

“Gözleri beyaz parladı.” Joonmyeon kendi kendine güldü. “Kurdu uyandığında, gözleri beyaz parladı.”

***

Chanyeol karşılaştığı omegadan ve ona saldıran kurtlardan sonra aklının bir köşesinden asla gitmeyen “Ne oldu?” ya da “Neden?” sorularından bıkmıştı. Aylak kaldığı, bir şeye yoğunlaşmadığı en ufak anda tekrar zihnine hücum eden görüntülerden, her yeri sarmış kan kokusunun kendisini nasıl bu kadar saldırganlaştırdığından emin değildi. Babasından aldığı eğitimlerde aldığı her zaman öfke kontrolü, kurduna ve içgüdülerine esir düşmeme dersleri, eski sürü alfasının sık sık öğütlediği her daim insan aklıyla düşünmenin bir Alfa’nın temel görevi olduğu gerçeği sadece birkaç damla kan kokusu burnuna ulaştığında nasıl yadından yok olmuştu?

Chanyeol masanın etrafına dizilmiş bütün kıdemli alfaları umursamadan sıkıntıyla yüzünü sıvazladı. Sürünün büyükleri birazdan gelecekti ve toplantı bittiğinde hemen sorguya çekilecekti. Ama kendisine sorulacak soruları çok iyi tahmin eden Chanyeol onların hiçbirine bir cevap bulamazken yaşlılara ne diyecekti ki?

Elinin yüzünden çektikten sonra çenesini kaşıyarak masaya yatırılmış ticaret kayıtlarına ve gelen kışı geçirmek için yeterli erzak olup olmadığını tartışan, hangi tahıllardan ekip ambara depolanması gerektiğini sorgulayan, bu seneki diğer sürüleri gezecek olan Kaşif Aile’nin hangi aile olacağı konusunda asla bir mutabakata varamayan alfaları izledi.

Ne kadar çabuk başlarsa sorgusu o kadar çabuk sürü sınırına gidebilirdi Chanyeol. Kendi kendine _sadece devriyeleri kontrol etmek için, _diye tekrar etse de insan asla kendisini kandıramıyordu. Neden oraya gittiğini Chanyeol de biliyordu.

Derin bir nefes aldı. “Sizin asla bir karara varamayacağınız belli hanımlar beyler, benim kanaatim bu seneki Kâşif Aile’nin Junglar olması yönünde. Zengin dil bilgileri bu sene bize yardımcı olur diye umut ediyorum.” Jessica’ya bakarak isteksiz bir onay aldığında Chanyeol başını salladı. “Güzel.” Sonra ortadaki tutanaklara gözlerini çevirdi. Beş sene önceki kış ambarı listesini önüne çekti. O sene kışın kıtlık yaşanmamıştı. Ardından iki sene önceki listeyi aradı. Jongin Chanyeol’ün eline aldığı kâğıda bakıp o anda hangisini aradığı konusunda tahmin yürüterek gözlerini masada dolaştırdı ve yaslandığı yerden uzanarak başka kâğıtların altında kalmış, sararmış bir kağıt çekti. Sürü Alfa’sına uzattığında Chanyeol Jongin’e teşekkür ederek kâğıdı aldı. Üç sene önceki kışta da pek bir eksik olmamıştı. Sadece kış ortası avları biraz daha vasat geçtiği için tuzlanmış geyik eti stokları dibi görmüştü, o kadar.

İkisine bakarak “Buğday ve pirinç stoklarımızı tamlayalım.” diye mırıldandı. Gözlerini kâğıtlarda dolaştırmaya devam ediyordu. “Alfa Jun’un da dediği gibi önceliğimizi etler ve tahıllardan yana koyalım. Kış vakti şölenler dışında ziyafet çekmemize gerek olduğunu düşünmüyorum.” Başını kâğıtlardan kaldırarak kurul üyelerinin yüzünde gezdirdi. “Bence üç dört ay canımızın her istediğini istediği anda yemezsek problem olmaz, hm?”

Birkaç onay mırıltısının ardından Chanyeol tekrar kâğıtlara döndü. “Kışın başlamasına daha bir ayımız var. Oluşacak pazar eksiklerini de hesaba katarak iki hafta sonra bu mevzuya tekrar bakarız. Lakin dediğim gibi, şimdiden başlansın buğday ve pirinç stoklarına. Gelen bazı geyikleri tuzlayalım ve kaldıralım bu arada. Ne olur ne olmaz, onlar ayrıca bir yere konsun. İhtiyaç halinde çıkarırız.”

Herkes Chanyeol’ün kalkışı ile ayaklandı sandalyelerinden ve büyük kulübeden çıkmaya başladılar. Chanyeol ise oturduğu yerin arkasında kalan, pencerenin önüne konmuş çalışma masasına ilerledi. Gelecek ziyaretçilerin bu sene kimler olacağına dair bir kuzgun henüz gelmemişti. Bu Chanyeol’ün canını sıkıyordu. Bir an önce kimlerin geleceğini öğrenmek ve haklarında araştırma yapmak istiyordu.

Başında yeterince dert yokmuş gibi yamyam sürülerden, vahşilerden gelecek ziyaretçilerin hangi evlere yerleştirileceğine dair karar da vermesi gerekecekti. Kararlaştırdığı evlere gidip evlerini bu tekinsiz tiplere açmalarını isteyecekti. Gece güvenliklerini nasıl sağlayacağını bilmeyerek.

Chanyeol önceden gelmiş ziyaretçilerin haklarında yazılmış belgeleri aradı masasında. Ama kendisine gelip aklını başına sardığı dertten uzaklaştıracak vakit bulamadan çalındı kulübenin kapısı. Chanyeol efesini vererek Önündeki dosyadan başını kaldırdı ve kapıya baktı. Burnunun ucunu kaşıdı ve başını tekrar kapıya çevirdi.

“Gelin!”

Chanyeol masasında arkasına yaslandı ve kapıyı açan ve içeri giren saçları beyazlamaya başlamış Bayan Kang’ı gördü. Peşinden Bay Jeon geliyordu. Onların ardından kol kola yürüyen Bay ve Bayan Song girdi içeri. Aralarında en genç olan yetmiş dört yaşındaki Bay kim de içeri girdi. Chanyeol ölümcül beşlerin içeri girmesi ile derin bir nefes aldı ve öne eğilerek sandalyesini itti, ayağa kakarak masaya yerleşen alfalar ve omegalara yürüdü. Nezaket ederek Bayan Kang’ın yanına oturdu sandalyesine oturmaktansa. Karşısına yerleşen Bayan Song anaç gülümsemesi ile kendisine bakıyordu.

“Hoş geldiniz.”

Herkesten duyulan bir hoş bulduk, hoş bulduk arasında Chanyeol yüzlerini inceledi. “Geliş sebebiniz malum, sanırım.”

Aralarındaki yeri yeni olmasına karşılık Bayan Kang’ın peşine, yeri en sağlam olan kişiydi Bay Kim. Chanyeol onun gülüm konuşmasından memnun oldu. “Kısa kesin diyorsun yani, ha evlat?”

Chanyeol adamın öksürmesi ile bir bardak su koyup eski toprak Alfa’ya uzattı. “Kabalık etmek değildi niyetim, fakat bir an önce ‘hoş geldin beş gittin’i geçersek elbette memnun olurum. İşlerim var.” Herkese yumuşak bir gülümseme ile baktı sıra sıra ve söyledi Chanyeol.

En son yanında oturan Bayan Kang’a çevirdi gözlerini Chanyeol. Kadının ekşi surat ifadesi Chanyeol’ün yüzünü de ekşitecekti ki kendisine hakim oldu Sürü Alfası.

“Pek ala, o vakit.” Bay Song lafa girme görevini üstlenip konuyu açtı hızlıca. “Birdenbire sürüye dahil olan, herkesin senin sürün olduğunu söylediği taze omeganın gelişini bize anlatmak istersin sanıyoruz Alfa?”

Chanyeol başını salladı. Dirseklerini sandalyenin kollarına yaslayarak söze başladı Alfa. “Av sırasında nehir kenarına sıcaktan bunaldığım için su içmeye inmiştim.” Chanyeol tekrar burnuna dolan bunaltıcı kan kokusu ile dişlerinin sivrilmesine engel olmak için yutkundu ve burnunu çekti. “Sanıyorum ki bölgemize farkında olmadan girdi küçük kurt.--”

“Bir saniye? Onun omega kokusunu almadığını mı söylüyorsun?” Chanyeol lafını kesen ve inanmadığını belli eden Bayan Kang ile parlamamak için yavaşça nefes aldı ve gözlerini yaşlı Alfa’ya çevirdi.

“Evet, _Bayan_ Kang.” Her zaman Alfa olarak hitap edilmek isteyen Bayan Kang, Chanyeol’ün hitabı ile burun kıvırıp Chanyeol’e suratı kadar ekşi bakışlar attığında Chanyeol sözlerine devam etti. “Öyle oldu. Küçük kurt, insan bedenindeydi. Sanıyorum ki aldığı yaranın ağırlığından dolayı dönüşemedi. Bunun da ötesinde, peşindeki Alfaların kokuları çok ağırdı. Onun kokusunu odaklanarak ancak seçebilirdim.”

Chanyeol kadına bakarak konuşmayı kesti ve önündekilere döndü. “Eğer anlatmaya devam edecek olursam, az önce de bahsettiğim üzere peşinde beş tane kurt vardı. Üç alfa ve iki beta. Tatlı bir iletişim kuramadık. Bizim bölgemize girmiş savunmasız ve yaralı bir omegaya saldırmak niyetindeydiler. Aralarındaki mesele ne olursa olsun böyle bir hakaretin bir omegaya yapılmasına izin verecek değildim.”

Bay Kim Chanyeol’ün hoşuna gitmeyen meşhum bir kahkaha ile sözlerine tepki verdi. Chanyeol adamın yüzüne ters bir bakış atarak adamın konuşmasını sağladı. “Evlat, başına sadece tek atımlık sorgu sarmadın sen. Düşünmeden hareket etmenin cezası çok ağır olacak. Daha ilk seferin bir de senin…”

Chanyeol gözlerini devirdi. “Köye bir kulübe daha yapmak da bir kişi için daha avlanmak da sorun değil, Alfa Kim. Eğer Büyük büyük dedem de aynı şeyleri yapmamış olsaydı ne sizin babanız kanlı ayın sabahını görürdü, ne de siz burada olurdunuz.”

Yaşlı adam başını iki yana salladı. “Senin bilmem kaç kez büyük deden benim babamı çocukken kurtardı da evlendi mi onunla, Alfa?”

Chanyeol o anda dondu. “Daha çok görmedin Alfa,” O ana kadar gözlemleyip susmuş olan Bay Song’un başını iki yana sallayarak söylediği sözler, Chanyeol’ün Bay Kim’in sözleriyle donmasının üstünden birkaç dakika geçtikten sonra ancak duyuldu. “Bir soylu Omega’nın hayatı, alfasından başkasına ait olmaz. Ölümü de, yaşayışı da onun elindedir.”

Bayan Song eşinin sözlerini devam ettirdi. Chanyeol’ün içini karartmak için bir cümlesi yetmişti. “Eğer onu yaşattıysan, Alfa’sı olursun ve sen onun ölüm emrini verenleri engelleyip yaşattıysan, çok yakında rutin ziyaretçilerimizin yanına bir kervan da katılacak demektir.”

Bay Kim’in lafı ve Bayan Song’un söylediği Chanyeol’ün karnına bir yumruk yemiş gibi hissetmesine yol açtı. Bu olamazdı. _Olmamalıydı_… “Sonuç olarak?”

“Bir soylu Omega’yı sürüne tek bir yolla alabilirsin.” Bay Kim tekrar Chanyeol’ün musibetle dolu olduğunu düşündüğü ağzını açtı. “Onunla eşleşeceksin artık.” Masada oturmaya devam edemeyerek Chanyeol ayaklandı. Bayan Kang’ın ekşi suratı ortadan kalkmış ve Chanyeol’ün küçükken elinden yemek yediği büyükannesi geri gelmişti.

“Lütfen çıkın.” Chanyeol masasına geri döndü. “Bu konuşma burada sonlandı.”

Herkes oturmaya devam ettiğinde Chanyeol arkasına dönerek kükredi. _“Bu bir emirdir!” _Alfa’nın ibrazı ile birlikte birden ayaklanan kurtlar kapıya ilerledi ve çıktı. Oda birkaç saniye boş kaldıktan sonra Bayan Kang oflayarak içeri girdi. Üstünde kurulan otoritenin ağzında bıraktığı ekşimiş elma tadı, oğlu Park Kangcheol öldükten beri hiç damağına değmemişti.

İçeri giren ve masaya tekrar oturan kadın ile Chanyeol arkasına döndü. Oda boşaldığı anda fırlattığı tahta masa ve üstündekiler yerlere dağılmış bir şekilde dururken Chanyeol’ün aklında tek bir isim vardı sadece. Gözleri kan kırmızısı renklerini an ve an kirleterek koyultuyordu. Teninin altından görünen damarları belirginleşiyordu ve boynundaki damarlar Chanyeol’ün beş katı yaşındaki kadının bile çekinmesini sağlayacaktı az daha.

Chanyeol içeri tekrar girmiş kadının “Bir daha beni öyle kovarsan kulaklarını koparırım senin.” lafı ile iyice sinirlenmiş ve “Karşında Alfa’n var! Kanım olmanı umursamam, sürerim seni, ağzını kontrol et kadın!” diyerek çıkışmıştı.

Tehdidinin pek bir etkiye sahip olmadığı büyük annesi, Chanyeol’ün Alfa sandalyesini ayağı ile iterek Chanyeol’e bakışları ile işaret etti oturmasını. “Otur hele bir şöyle.”

Chanyeol kaşınan ellerine ne geçerse pençelerini çıkarıp saplamak istiyordu. Kendisini sandalyeye attığında ellerini yumruk yapıp sakinleşmeye çabaladı. “Sakin ol çocuğum, sakin ol.” Yumruk yaptığı ellerine kapanan buruşmuş küçük el ile Chanyeol derin bir nefes aldı. Gözlerini kapatarak büyük annesinin sözüne uymaya çabaladı. “Dünyanın sonu değil.”

Chanyeol kadının son lafı ile gözlerini açtı ve ellerini kadının ellerinden çekti. “Ne demek değil? Ne diyeceğim ben—”

Kadının bilmediğini hatırlayarak çenesini kapattı Chanyeol. Günün kaçıncısıydı bilmiyordu fakat tekrar yüzünü sıvazladı ve çenesini kaşıdı. Çenesinden çektiği elini ensesine götürerek oradaki saçarlı parmakları arasına kıstırıp çekiştirdi. İçindeki telaş, kelimelerle ifade edilemedi.

“Sen doğru olanı yaptın, çocuğum. Eğer orada o şiltede inildeyerek yatan minik omegayı ölüme terk etseydin, bütün ataların utanç duyardı. Senin görevin bir alfa olarak kurtlarını korumak. Bunun da yanında ailenin hatırasına sahip çıkmak.” Kadın tekrar ayaklanmış torununa büyük annelik sıfatı ile nasihat ettiğinde, sürü Alfası arkasına dönmemişti bile yüzüne bakmak için. “Boşuna sana nasip düşmedi bu miras.”

Chanyeol içindeki bütün sıkıntıyı dışarı üflemek ister gibi nefesini verdiğinde kadın tekrar torununu çağırdı ve yanına oturması için zorladı. “Şuraya otur da yüzünü görebileyim çocuğum.” Chanyeol omuzlarını düşürerek büyük annesine döndüğünde kadının kucağına oturup yemek yediği, babasının kulaklarını dişleyip kuyruğunu kovaladığı, ağabeyleriyle boğuştuğu küçüklüğüne dönmek için her şeyini feda edebilirdi.

“Büyükanne…”

Kadın şefkatle gülümsedi. Alfanın düşen omzunu okşadı. “O çocuğun da senin de canın yanacak ama ilk kez bu duruma düşen kişiler değilsiniz.” Chanyeol kadının yumuşak sesi ile gözlerini araladı. Büyükannesine baktı. Kadın devam etti. “Sadece hemen gidip anlat ona bunu tamam mı? Ne kadar ertelersen o kadar yanar canı. Hem bakarsın…” Chanyeol büyükannesinin sözleri ile arkasına yaslandı ve omega uyandığı gibi ona anlatması gerektiğini, hemen yüzleşmesi gerektiğini tekrarladı kendisine. Oysa Bayan Kang apayrı birisinden bahsediyordu. “…_Kyungsoo_ da kendi kısmetini bulur?”

Chanyeol’ün kalbi birkaç saniye atmadı. Durmuştu sanki. Donakalan Alfa, Bayan Kang’ı güldürdü. “Kör değilim ben çocuğum. Ve sen de benim elimde büyüdün.” Eski zamanların değerli hatıraları ile dudaklarında yeşeren nazik bir gülücük köyün dilinde döndüğü gibi Bayan Kang’ın gelinini sevmediğini söylemiyordu. “Gelinim göçtüğünde seni bana bıraktı. Gözümü hiç ayırmadım ben de üstünden.”

Chanyeol yutkundu. Gözlerini büyükannesine çevirdi. “Büyükanne—”

“Açıklama yapman gereken kişi ben değilim,” Kadın elini kaldırarak torununu durdurdu. “Müstakbel eşinin yaralarıyla ilgilenen Kyungsoo, Chanyeol.”

Sürü Alfası’nın dizini pat-patlayan Bayan Kang kalktı ve torununun başına bir öpücük kondurup gitti. Chanyeol de oturduğu yerde çöktü.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> güncellemeler hakkında bilgi almak ve soru sormak için  
twitter: @paradoksan  
wattpad: @channiesangel
> 
> wattpad'den hemen cevap alamayabilirsiniz, elimi ayağımı çektim sayılır.


	2. ateşle oynamak - tanıtım

**İnsanlığın en büyük kusuru doğayı, var oluşu, dengeyi, düzeni kendilerinden ibaret sanmalarıydı. Egolarıydı. Yok oluşa bu getirmişti medeniyetleri. Geçmişte de böyleydi, gelecekte de böyle olacaktı bu. **

**Teknolojinin en parlak çağını yaşadığı vakitler insanların bir bir insanlığını yitirdiği zamanlardı. Çöküş böyle başlamıştı. Tarih tekerrürden ibarettir dostlar. Her şey birbirini takip eder ve nerede başladıysa oraya döner. Nasıl başladıysa öyle sonlanır ve yokluktan gelişini yokluğa dönerek bitirir. **

**Büyük balık küçük balığı yer. Doğanın kanunu bu. Güçsüz, güçlüyü var etmek için yaşar. Çünkü güçlü olan güçsüz olmazsa kim olduğunu bilemez, ne olduğunu göremez. Küçük serçe küçük kediye, küçük kedi küçük köpeğe, küçük köpek büyük köpeğe, büyük köpek ise büyük kediye, büyük kedi ise akbabaya yem olur. Düzen belirlidir. Fakat insan bu düzeni bozmuştu.**

**Küçük varlığını küçük icatlarla devasa hale getirmiş, dünyanın düzeninde kendisine ayrılmış parçayı beğenmemiş, fazlasını istemişti. Kendini koruma ve hayatta tutma çabası ile başlamış silahlar serüvenlerine insanların güçlenmesi, özgüven kazanması ama cesaretlerini yitirmesi ile uzaktan ölüm saçar hale getirilmişti. İnsanlık, aç gözlülük ile silahlar yapmış, silahları önemsiz bırakacak hain aletlerle ise artık savaşları başlamadan bitirir olmuşlardı. **

**Ama doğa, düzeni konusunda ısrarcı bir anneydi. Tek istediği yavrularını korumak olsa bile eğer herkese zarar veriyorsa yavruları, vazgeçmeyi de biliyordu. Küçük uyarılar, göz dağlarına dönüşmüştü. İnsan ise umursamazlığı ile kendi sonunu çizmişti. Bütün uyarı, bütün belirtilere rağmen dünyayı kendisinden ibaret sanan insanoğlu hatasını sona vardığında anlayacaktı.**

**Düzeni bozan insanlığa öyle bir bela vermişti ki doğa, insanlık yok olmayı, ölümün ne olduğunu, korkuyu, can acısını, tek olmadığını, savaşları başlamadan bitiren, istediğini yapan _meşhur_ insanlığın aslında hiçlikten ibaret olduğunu hatırlatmıştı onlara.**

**Vahşi yaşamı insanlığın tasmasından kurtarıp serbest bırakmıştı. Pençelerini keskinleştirmiş, dişlerini bilemişti. Gözlerini açmış, bilinçlerini uyandırmıştı. Vahşetten, acıdan, birer eğlence aleti olarak kullanılmaktan, canlı olduklarının göz ardı edilip birer eşya gibi kullanılmalarından bıkan vahşi yaşam, intikamını almakta tereddüt etmemişti.**

**Git gide küçültülen yaşam alanlarını terk etmişlerdi ilk olarak. Dünya çapında yankı uyandıran haberler sonucu otlaklarda, ağaçlar arasında, çayırda çimende hiçbir hayvan kalmadığı duyulmuştu. Bir gecede bütün hayvanlarının soyunun tükenmesi, herkesi korkuya boğmuştu.**

**Sonrasında ise ortadan kaybolmuş bütün hayvanlar şehirlerde dolaşır olmuştu. İnsanların silahlarını tanır olmuştu. Ölümden kolaylıkla kaçmış, göründükleri gibi kaybolmuşlardı.**

**Ardından ise çiftliklerdeki hayvanlar havaya karışmış gibi kaybolmuştu. Önlerine engel olarak konulmuş kapalı kapıların kırıkları, yerlerdeki parçalar ya da kıymıklar dışında tek bir iz bile yoktu geride. Ardından hayvanat bahçelerindeki çalışanlar öldürülmüş, senelerce kendilerine efendi olmuş insanları ortadan kaldıran hayvanlar bir bir yok olmuştu.**

**Penguenler mucizevî bir şekilde denizi bulmuş yurtlarına dönmüş, kaplanlar şehre çıkıp insanlar arasında dolaşmış ve kim olduğunu, asıl yırtıcının kim olduğunu hatırlamak için, hatırlatmak için önüne çıkanı parçalamıştı. Kendilerine edilmiş işkencelerden bıkmış usanmış aslanlar sirklerden kaçmış, üstlerine savrulan kırbaçları tek pençe ile ortadan ikiye ayırıp sırtlarındaki, pençelerindeki, bacaklarındaki bütün yaraların, çektikleri bütün acıların intikamını almıştı.**

**İnsanlık hayvanların baş kaldırması ile korkuyla büzülmüş, atom bombalarından, nükleer silahlardan, biyolojik silahlardan daha tehlikeli, daha ölümcül ne olabileceğini araştırır olmuştu. Bunun sonlarını yazacağından habersiz.**

**En sonunda bütün bu gelişim sürecinin, bilgi sahibi insanlığın başlangıcında edilmiş birkaç akıllı adamın lafına dönmüşlerdi. Dünyaya hükmeden insanoğlu hükmedemeyeceğini öğrenecekti. Düzen, bir işletenini isterdi, bir hükümdar değil. **

**Elindeki birikimi zerresi kalmayana dek tedirginlikle, korku ile nereden bir tehdit geleceğini hissederse orayı yok etmek için harcamış insanlar, devletler (ki hiçbir şey kazanamamış var olduğunu sandığı tehditlere kanarak kendilerini bitirmişlerdi) o muazzam silahlardan sonra başladıkları yere dönerek taştan, sopadan silahlarına düşmüştü. Üçüncü dünya savaşında mızraklar, keskin taşlarla yapılan güya baltalar, bıçaklar ile savaşılmıştı.**

**İnsanlığın yüzde doksan beşi yok olmuş, geriye kalan altı milyon insan doğanın izni ile evrimlerini sürdürmüş, vahşi yaşamın bir parçası olmuştu.**

**Onlar kurt olmuştu.**

⚠️ UYARILAR ⚠️

1-) BU BİR ALFA/BETA/OMEGA EVRENİDİR.  
• Au sadece erkeklerden oluşmuyor, kadınlar da var. Kadın a/b/o'larımız da var.

2-) ERKEKLER DE HAMİLE KALABİLİYOR.  
•Rahimleri kadınlara göre daha yukarıda kalıyor ve midenin altında bulunuyor. Gebelik kimilerinde az ve çok yemeye kimilerinde iştahsızlığa yol açıyor. Erkek gebelerin yemek yemesi önemli bir detay.  
•Rahim ağızları girişlerine yakın değil. Doğumda zorlayıcı bir unsur olsa da kızışmaların gebelik döneminde durması fizyolojik dengelerini bozacağından, kızışmaları durmuyor -rahim ağzı gebelikte kendini kapatıyor ve mühür doğum sırasında bozuluyor-, bebeğe zarar gelmemesi açısından rahim ağzının yukarıda olması önemli.  
•Dişi omegalar ile erkek omegalar arasında genel farklılıklar bulunuyor -istisnai durumlar karıştırılmaksızın-. Erkek hamilelikleri daha dikkat gerektirirken dişi omegalar daha rahat bir hamilelik süreci geçiriyorlar. (Ağrılar, mide bulantıları, şişkinlikler, ruh dalgalanmaları vs. konusunda.) Buna karşın erkek omegaların hamile kalışları dişi omegalardan farklı olarak direk rahme bırakılan spermlerle başladığı için, daha çok yavru sahibi olabiliyorlar ve alfa çocuk şansları daha yüksek. -Bu dişiler alfa çocuk veremiyor ya da sadece tek çocuk taşıyabiliyor demek değil. Sadece erkek omegalar daha yatkın demek.-

3-) Cinsellik, exhibitionism -teşhircilik-, kızışma dönemleri, eşlerin cinselliklerini açık yaşaması normal karşılanıyor. Doğa tamamen insan olmalarına izin vermezdi, dolayısıyla hayvansal içgüdülerle hareket etmek kurtlar için normal.

4-) Sadece alfa-beta-omega olarak -yani sosyal statü olarak- kullanmadım. Ortada ciddili bir sürü dinamiği var. Sürü Alfası en tepede bulunuyor. Eşi, Sürü Alfa'sından da değerli görülüyor çünkü lider soyun devamını getirecek, bunun da ötesinde Alfa'nın Eşi. Sadece bu sebeple bile el üstünde tutuluyorlar.

5-) Kocakarı masallarına dönüşmüş eski efsaneler bulunmakta. Bunlardan birisi Gümüş Kurtların soyu. Ayın kutsadığı kurtlar olarak bilinirler. Soylarının uzun süre önce; Eski İnsanların medeniyetlerinin ilk yok olduğu dönemlerde insan ve hayvan arasındaki dengeyi kurma aşamasında olan kurtlar tarafından, süregelen kavgalarında bitirildiği anlatılır. Ama doğadaki hiçbir şey vardan yok, yoktan var olmaz. Gümüş Kurtlar vakit uygun olduğunda tekrar ortaya çıkmış bulunmakta.

6-) Gümüş Kurtların soyunun tükenmesinin sebebi oldukça değerli olmaları. Sıradan omegalar değiller ve normal omegalardan çok daha güçlüler. Bir alfa ile karşılaştırılabilirler. Sadakat duyguları manasızca derindir ve ihaneti ölümcül görürler. Verdikleri döller güçlülükleri ve verimlilikleriyle bilinir. Ay tarafından kutsanmış olarak bilinmeleri peşlerinde uğur taşıdıkları algısını oluşturmuştur. Çoğunlukla da bu fikri destekleyen örnekler görülmüştür. Evin omegası gümüş kurt ise evde bolluk bereket olur, sürü liderinin annesi gümüş kurt ise liderin hükmü huzur, rahatlık, bollukla geçer. Liderin eşi gümüş kurt ise soy yükselir ve güçlenir.

7-) Eşleşme sırasında belli bir cinsel çekim oluşuyor. Gün içerisinde kurtların eşleşme sürecini tamamlaması için kurt benlikleri tarafından yaratılır.

8-) Eşleşme sonucu eşler birbirlerinin izini taşır. İzlerin iyileşmemesi ve kalıcı olmaları için aralarında bir etkileşimin olması gerekli. Vücutları eğer şehveti hissetmezse yaraları hızla iyileştirip adrenalin pompalıyor, savunma hali alıyor. İz bırakma sırasında cinsellik gerekli. İçlerindeki kurtlar eğer birbirleriyle birer bütün olduğunu farketmezlerse ettikleri yemin tanrı katında yerine getirilmemiş kabul edilir, can yakıcı yollarla izler bedenlerinden silinir ve ne cennete, ne cehenneme ne de arafa kabul edileceklerine inanırlar, yok olacakları söylenir ölümden sonra.

9-) Bir omega yetişkinliğe eriştiğinde kızışmaları başlar. Kokusu değişir, yoğunlaşır, kurt üreme özelliği kazanır. Yetişkinliğe erişmeleri ağır ve sarsıcı bir kızışma ile başlar, bir buçuk ila iki hafta arası bir süreç ister. Vücut bu zaman zarfında değişimlerini tamamlar.

10-) Yetişkinliğe ermeden önce cinsel istekler yok değildir. Birey uyarılırsa ıslanabilir, sertleşebilir. Sadece üreme açısından pasiftir çiftleşmeler. Eşleşme için de yetişkinliğe erişmek şart değildir. Cinsiyeti ortaya çıktıysa bir problem görülmez.

11-) Farklı sürülerin farklı ritüelleri ve inanışları bulunsa da temelde tek bir noktada buluşurlar. Eşleşme, geri dönüşü olmayan bir yoldur. Yaşamları birbirine bağlar. En kutsal bağdır.

12-) Bahsetmeyi unuttum, gebelik döneminde erkek omegaların vücut hatlarında değişme gözleniyor. Göğüsleri doluyor ve karınları şişerken kalçaları çok olmasa da genişliyor. Eğer bundan hoşlanmıyorsanız okumamalısınız.

13-) Aile dinamiğinde alfa karakter baba, omega karakter annedir. Bir dişi alfa baba olarak kabullenilebilir ya da bir erkek omega anne olarak kabullenilebilir. Dinamikte önemli olan karakter baskınlığıdır. Cinsiyetler konusunda kesin sınırlamaları bulunmaz.


	3. ateşle oynamak -bölüm.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allah aşkına sonlara doğru teoman dinleyin, y a l v a r ı r ı m , tercihinizi de slow parçalardan yana kullanırsanız sevinirimmm ❤❤

Gözlerini ikinciye açan Baekhyun başında bekleyen şifacı ile karşılaştı. Joonmyeon uyanan omega ile kenara kaçıp yeni bir saldırıya karşı temkin aldığında ise gri saçlarıyla yatakta bitkince uzanan Gümüş kurt, kaşlarını çattı. Joonmyeon’un yüz hatlarında dolaşan bakışları, düşünme yetisini geri kazandığı anda keskinleşerek etrafta dolaştı. Bir eli hatırladığı son anlarla karnına, yarasına gitti. Bandajların sert dokusunu yumuşak ellerinde hissettiğinde rahatlayarak bir nefes aldı. Doğrulup oturmaya kalkıştı.

Joonmyeon omeganın kendisinde olduğuna karar verdiğinde yaklaşarak kenarda bekleyen Kyungsoo’ya döndü. Başını salladığında, omega sabah vakti çağırdığı alfayı tekrar bulmak için hızla odadan ayrılmıştı.

Baekhyun hızla geçip giden figür ile gözlerinin büyümesine engel olamadı. Nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu. Kimin hanesinde olduğunu, nasıl olduğunu bilmiyordu. Son saniyesinde gördüğü şey, üzerine gelen devasa bozkurttu.

Yaklaşan beta ile Baekhyun kenara kaymaya çabalasa da karnının acısıyla kalkıştığıyla kalmıştı. Nazikçe omzuna ve karnındaki eline yerleşen eller, Baekhyun’un yutkunmasına sebep oldu. Ürkek bakışlarını şifacı olduğu belli betaya kaldırdığında, en az omzundaki ve elinin üstündeki eller kadar nazik bir gülümsemeyle karşılaştı.

“Nasıl hissediyorsun? Canın çok acıyor mu?” Baekhyun ilgili ses tonu ile cevap vermek ve vermemek arasında gidip gelse de sonunda dudaklarını aralayarak sessizce “Hayır, çok acımıyor.” diye mırıldandı. Gözlerinin grisi şifacının görüş alanında büyülenmesine yetecek kadar uzun kaldı. Baekhyun merakına yenik düşerek incelendiği betanın yüzüne bakakaldığını fark ettiğinde hemen gözlerini önüne düşürdü. Kimsenin gözlerine dilediğince bakamamaktan, gözleri her daim yerde dolaşmaktan yorgun düşmüş olsa da alışmıştı ve küçüklüğündeki kadar zoruna gitmiyordu artık.

Fısıltıdan hallice sesi, betanın kulaklarını aşıp sonunda algılandığında Baekhyun minik hareketlerle kendisine dokunan ellerden kaçmak için kenara kaydı. Bunu fark eden Joonmyeon hızla ellerini kendisine çekti. Göğsünde yarışmaya başlayan kalbi, betaya zor anlar yaşatsa da büyük olan sadece yutkundu ve Baekhyun’a “Lütfen uzan.” dedi. “Burada güvendesin, merak etme.”

Baekhyun kendisini yatması için tereddütle omzuna yerleşip bastıran ele boyun eğerek şilteye değdirdi tekrar sırtını.

“Ben, Joonmyeon. Sürümüzün şifacısıyım.” Basit bir iletişim kurmak ve etrafı korku dolu gözlerle izleyen Baekhyun’u rahatlatmak amacı ile konuşma başlatan Joonmyeon, ürkek bir ceylan gibi gözlerini hızla sesine çeviren omegayla tekrar donakaldı.

Beyni tekrar işlev görmeye başladığında Joonmyeon emin oldu. Omeganın gözleri efsunluydu.

“Ihm…” Baekhyun gözlerini hemen önüne çevirip yutkundu. Adını söyleyip söylememek, dürüst olup olmamak konusunda tereddütlüydü. Ama betada kendisini rahat hissetmesini sağlayan bir şeyler vardı. Ondan zarar gelmeyeceğini hissettiren bir şeyler. İçgüdüleri kendisini hiç yarı yolda bırakmamıştı. Onlara güvenerek adını mırıldandı. “Baekhyun.”

Kirpiklerinin altından gözlerini betaya çevirdiğinde ve bir bakış çaldığında, Joonmyeon’un gülümsediğini ve yüzünün aydınlandığını gördü.

“Memnun oldum Baekhyun-ssi.” Joonmyeon neşe ile söylediğinde bu ürkek kurdu ne yapacaklarına dair meraklıydı. Kendisini bu hale getirenlere dönmesine izin verecek değillerdi elbette. Alfa asla böyle bir şeye izin vermezdi. Buna güvendi Joonmyeon. “Şimdi kıdemli alfalarımızdan biri geliyor. Lütfen içeri girdiğinde korkma.” Joonmyeon her ihtimale karşı küçük çocuğu yarmak istedi. “Burada omegaların korktuğu alfalar pek iyi karşılanmaz. Üstelik Alfa Kai de kendisini kötü hisseder.”

Baekhyun anlamlandıramadığı, garip gelen durumla kaşlarını çattı. İstemsizce dudaklarını büzdü ve birkaç saniye öyle durdu. İçeri baskın bir aura yayıldığında kapıdan az önce koşup gitmiş omega olanca rahatlığıyla içeri giriyordu. Baekhyun garipseyerek gözlerini omeganın üstünde gezdirdi.

İçeri auranın sahibi de girdiğinde Baekhyun birden doğruldu. Bütün bedenine tarifi imkansız bir acı yayıldığında, tıslamamak için kendisini zorladı, alt dudağını ısırdı. Alnında acıdan kaynaklı oluşan ter damlaları rahatsız hissetmesine yol açtı.

“Lütfen uzanın! Lütfen—”

Ani hareketi alışkanlıklarından kaynaklanıyordu. Bunu Kai anlamadan hızla Baekhyun’u yatırmak için öne meyillendi ve Baekhyun’un omuzlarını kavrayarak yatırmaya çalıştı. Daha çok ürken ve yatakta Joonmyeon’un tarafına kaçan Baekhyun, Kai’nin şaşırarak gerilemesine yol açtı.

“Eğer kaba bir harekette bulunduysam özür dilerim.” Kai başını iki yana sallayarak kendisini açıklamaya çalıştı. “Bilmeden dokundum size, çok özür dilerim. Rahatsız ettiysem eğer…”

Joonmyeon kendi tarafına kaymış Baekhyun’un kokusu ile başını pencere tarafına çevirmek zorunda kaldı. Gözleri ne kadar efsunluysa kokusu da o kadar sarhoş ediciydi.

“Ha-Hayır—”

Baekhyun kekelediğinde Kai bir adım daha geri gitti. “Rahat olun lütfen.” Kyungsoo’ya yardımcı olması için yalvaran bakışlar attığında omega güldü ve başını önüne eğdi. Dudaklarını elinin tersiyle kapatmıştı. Başını tekrar kaldırdığında gülümsemesini kontrol altına almıştı ve öne gelip yatağın ucuna oturmuştu.

“Lütfen sakin ol. Sadece birkaç soru soracak Alfa, hm?” Baekhyun yutkundu ve tereddütle başını salladı. Karşısındaki omega bu kadar rahatken Baekhyun da gevşemekten kendisini alamadı. Kalp atışları yavaşladı ve göz bebekleri küçüldü, normal hallerini aldı.

Kai dikildiği yerden kılını bile kıpırdatmadan konuştu. “Sana saldıranların kim olduğunu biliyor musun?”

Baekhyun gözlerini üstündeki örtünün desenlerinde gezdirirken sessizce mırıldandı. “Biliyorum.” Kai kaşlarını çattı. Hevesle Baekhyun’dan gelecek cevabı bekledi. “Kimdi onlar peki?”

Kai anlamlandıramadığı, saçma bulduğu, kanını kaynatan “Abilerim,” cevabını aldığında az daha öfkeyle kükreyecekti. “Ne?” Kai çatık kaşlarının gerilmesine yol açtığı gümüş saçlı omeganın ses tonu karşısında titrediğini görünce sesini kontrol altına alıp tekrar konuştu. “Ne? Emin misin?”

Cevabıyla şok ettiği omega, alfaya tıslayarak “Sence değil mi?” dediğinde ve Baekhyun’un rahatlamasını sağladı. “Böyle bir şey söylemezdi, emin olmasa!”

Omega’nın alfaya cevap verirken takındığı tavır, kullandığı ses tonu ve bunun için ceza almayışı, alfanın ona kızmayışı Baekhyun’u şok etti. Ama alfa “Neden?” diyerek tekrar soru sorduğunda Baekhyun şaşkınlığından sıyrılmak zorunda kaldı. “Be-Ben…”

Baekhyun soru karşısında çaresizce omegaya ve betaya bakarak onlardan yardım dilendiğinde nefesleri hızlanıyordu, ağzı kuruyor ve elleri titriyordu. Her yerde telaşla gezdirdiği gözleri Kai’ye öne bir adım attırıp Kyungsoo’yu ayaklandırmasıyla sonuçlandı. Kyungsoo omegaya yaklaşan Kai’yi göğsünden ittirip uzaklaştırdı ve Joonmyeon bütün sahneyi gözlemlemeye devam etti. Baekhyun’un basit bir soru karşısında neden böyle telaş yaptığı onun da merak ettiği şeyler arasına girmişti.

Neyse ki bütün bu tantana kapının sövesine tıklayan uzun adamla son bulmuştu. Kai’nin göğsünden hemen ellerini çeken Kyungsoo ile Joonmyeon kaşlarını çatsa bile iki tarafa çekilen alfa ve omeganın yanı sıra o da oturduğu sandalyeden kalkıp Alfa’yı bekledi.

“Gelebilir miyim?”

Alışkanlıkla hemen onay veren Joonmyeon sonradan Baekhyun’u hatırlayarak küçüğe baktı. Yutkunarak gözlerini tekrar alfaya çevirdi. Ama alfa zaten kendisinden cevap beklemiyordu. Küçük omegaya bakıyordu. Joonmyeon Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol arasında geçmiş kısa bakışmanın farkına varmamış gibi yaparak Baekhyun’a doğru eğildi. Gözlerini omzuna dokunan elin sahibine hafifçe kaldıran ve kirpiklerinin altından betaya bakan Baekhyun şifacıyı tekrar efsunu altına almak üzere olsa bile Joonmyeon, bir şekilde kapıda beklemeye devam eden Alfa’yı işaret edebildi.

Uyandığından beri kaçıncı olduğunu bilmediği başka bir şok daha kendisine çarptı. Tekrar şifacıya dönen Baekhyun kısık bir sesle işaret parmağını kendisine doğrultarak “B-Ben mi?” dedi. Şifacı gülmemek için kendisini zor tutarak başını salladığında Baekhyun aralık dudaklarıyla yüzünü tekrar kapı tarafına döndürdü. Gözlerini önüne çevirmeyi akıl edene kadar çoktan Chanyeol’ün gözlerinin içine bakmıştı bile.

Joonmyeon Baekhyun’un tatlılığına erimeden önce küçük omeganın cevap vermesini sağlamak için Baekhyun’un dirseğine dokundu. Gözlerini onun sayesinde Chanyeol’ün gözlerinden ayıran Baekhyun, irkilerek şifacıya döndü ve yutkunarak –bu sefer gözlerini önünde tutmayı becererek- alfaya cevap verdi. “Ta-tabi.”

Chanyeol, Joonmyeon’un içine girdiği ruh hallerinin aşırılığı ile kaşlarını çatarak yaklaştı yatağa doğru. Önünden geçtiği Kyungsoo başını yerden kaldırmamıştı, Chanyeol yüzünü bile görememişti fakat sadece varlığını hissetmek bile Sürü Alfası’na yetmişti. Yine de yatakta yatan omegayı tekrar gördüğünde içindeki rahatlık hemen can sıkıntısına dönüşüvermişti.

İçine düştüğü bu durum kendisini huzursuz ediyor ve canını sıkıyordu.

İşlerini o günlük sonlandırıp küçük kurda bakmak için Alfa Kulübesi’nden çıkarak Şifahane’ye gelmişti. Bay Kim’in ve Bay ve Bayan Song’un dediği gibi küçük kurdun gerçekten bir soylu omega olup olmadığını kendisi öğrenmek istemişti. Ama gümüş saçlı, yaralı küçük kurt etrafına yaydığı auradan bile belli ediyordu kendisini. Chanyeol iç geçirerek yatağa yaklaştı ve Baekhyun’un gözlerine bakmaya çalışarak yatağın kenarına oturdu.

“Oturdum ama..?” Devamını getirmediği cümlenin Baekhyun’a yöneltilmiş bir soru olduğu ve rahatsız edip etmediğini sorduğu barizdi. Baekhyun ise hiçbir şey söylemeden gözlerini kucağına dikmiş, öylece eğik başıyla duruyordu.

“Adınız nedir?”

Hayatı boyunca karşılaşmadığı nezaket ve saygılı tutum şu kadar sürede kendisine yöneltilmişti ve Baekhyun ne yapacağını bilemiyordu. Çekinerek cevap verdi.

“Ba-Baekhyun, efendim.” Baekhyun kirpiklerinin altından Alfa’ya baktığında bu adamın Joonmyeon gibi kendisine bakakalmadığını, diğer adını unuttuğu alfa gibi duygularını kontrol etmekte zorlanmadığını gördü. Tekrar şaşırarak başını kaldırdı. Gözlerini Chanyeol’ün gözlerine korkusuzca dikti. İlk defa özgürce birisinin gözlerine bakabiliyordu on yedi yıldır. Bir şeytan muamelesi görmüyordu. Tek kabiliyeti üremek olan bir hayvan muamelesi görmüyordu. Nezaketle yaklaşılıyor, saygı görüyordu. Bu Baekhyun’un özgürce bakabildiği ilk gözlerle karşılaştığı o anda üstüne çöktü. Burnu sızladı. Gözleri yaşardı.

Adam gülümseyerek elini uzattığında Baekhyun bakakaldı. Hepsi tamamdı da, eşitlermiş gibi Alfa elini mi sıkacaktı?

“Benim adım da Chanyeol.” Adamın boğuk sesi, derin tınısı Baekhyun’un tekrar kendisine gözlerini çevirmesini sağladı. “Sürünün baş alfasıyım. Memnun oldum.”

Baekhyun yutkundu ve elini Chanyeol’ün eline uzattı. Alfa elini kavrayıp salladığında Baekhyun için kelimeler kifayetsizdi. “Be-Ben de.”

Tekrar kekeleyen küçük kurt Chanyeol’e derin bir nefes aldırdı. Başını arkasına çevirip gözlerini Kyungsoo’ya dikti Chanyeol. Göz göze geldiği omega, Alfa’nın yutkunup hemen Kai’ye bakmasına neden oldu. Alfadan sonra da betaya çevirdi gözlerini. “Biraz yalnız kalabilir miyiz?” Sonra hemen gümüş saçlı omegaya döndü. “Eğer senin için sorun olmazsa elbette?”

Baekhyun ürkekçe başını iki yana salladı. Az önceye kadar neşeli ve yüzünde minik bir gülümseme olan diğer omeganın yüzünün düştüğünü gördüğünde ise Baekhyun kaşlarını çattı. Kyungsoo üstündeki bakışları hissederek sahibini buldu bakışların ve donukça baktı. Baekhyun omeganın ani tavır değişikliğini anlamlandıramadı. Kendisini süzen yaşça daha büyük omeganın gözleri altında küçüldü. İstemsizce özür dilemek için dudaklarını araladığında başta esmer alfa olmak üzere üçlü dışarı çıkmak için harekete geçti.

Baekhyun gözlerini ayak ucunda oturan Alfa’ya tekrar döndürdüğünde alfa kendisine tereddütlü gözlerle bir süre baktı. Ardından ayaklanıp Joonmyeon’un sandalyesine oturdu.

Baekhyun rahatlıkla bakabildiği adam ile başını özgürce o tarafa çevirdi. Sandalyenin arkasında kalan beş yatağı daha gördü. Yatakların sonlandığı yerdeki tahta duvarın penceresinden kararan gökyüzünü görebiliyordu.

Camdan dışarıyı izlemeye dalmış omegayı fark eden Chanyeol gülümsedi. Bu küçük çocuk da onun seçimi yüzünden kendisiyle eşleşmek zorundaydı.

“Kaç yaşındasınız, Baekhyun?”

Gelen soru ile Baekhyun gözlerini alfaya çevirdi. “Ben mi?”

Chanyeol güldü. “Sadece ikimiz varız.”

Baekhyun kızaran yanakları ile başını önüne eğdi. “Bu on yedinci baharım.”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Daha çok küçüksün…”

Bu cümle Baekhyun’un aklına babasını getirdi. Bu alfanın aksine babası evlenme vaktini geçmek üzere olduğunu bile düşünüyordu. “Ha-Hayır.” Baekhyun kuruyan boğazının çatlattığı sesi ile hızla karşı çıktı. “Küçük değilim. Babam evlenme vaktimin geçmek üzere olduğunu bile söylüyor.”

Chanyeol çocuğun titreyen sesi ile kaşlarını çattı ve miniğin saçlarını karıştırmamak ve ona acıdığını göstermemek için elini sıktı. “Çiçek açtın mı Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun başını utanarak iki yana salladı. Tekrar öne eğilen başı yüzünden Chanyeol iç geçirdi ve işaret parmağını küçük çocuğun çenesinin altına yerleştirip Baekhyun’un başını kaldırdı. “Sen hiç çiçek açmamış yetişkin bir omega gördün mü?”

Baekhyun tekrar olumsuzca başını salladığında Chanyeol tek kaşını kaldırdı. “Sen daha küçük bir çocuksun tatlım. Daha evlenmen için önünde çok vakit var.”

İşte bunlar Chanyeol’ün aklındaki gerçek düşüncelerdi. Ama şimdi bu çocuğu eşleşmek zorunda bırakacak kişi de kendisiydi. Acı dolu bir nefes çekti ciğerlerine ve sandalyede arkasına yaslandı. Küçüğün ürkek hareketlerini, ters bir hareket yaptığında yüzün kırışıp karnını tutuşunu, acıyla nefessiz kalışını, dışarıdan ulumalar geldiğinde yerinde sıçrayıp kapıya korku dolu gözlerle bakışını, gümüş grisi gözlerini ilgi ile etrafta gezdirişini, gevşeyen bedeninin yatakta rahatça duruşunu, kendisine kaçamak bakışlar atışını, küçücük elleri ile esnerken ağzını örtüşünü izledi.

Aradan uzun bir vakit geçti. Öyle ki, Chanyeol Baekhyun’un yanında sessizce ona zarar vermeyeceğini, kendisinden korkmaması gerektiğini hissettirecek kadar uzun bir süre, sessizce, çok fazla hareket etmeden oturdu. “Sana bazı şeyleri sorsam, rahatsız olur musun?”

Chanyeol’ün uzun süre sonra konuşması ile Baekhyun gözlerini alfaya çevirdi. Başını, ilk olarak tereddüt etse de, iki yana salladı. “Sorabilirsiniz.”

Chanyeol derin bir nefes aldı. “Hangi sürüdensin?”

Baekhyun gelen soru ile dondu. Sonra sertçe yutkunup “Byun sürüsü.” dedi. Sesindeki rahatsızlık barizdi. Söylemek istememişti, geri gönderilmek, öldürülmek, zorlanmak ya da karşı koyamadığı şeyler yüzünden eşleşeceği adamın çatısı altında, insanları arasında ömrü boyunca başı eğik gezmek, korkuyla beklemek, nefret edilmek istemiyordu. Ve bu alfanın da dediği gibi, daha önünde çok uzun bir zaman vardı. İşkence ile geçirmek için çok uzun, ölmek için çok erken olduğunu kanıtlayan zamanı vardı önünde.

Aklındaki düşünceleri, geri gönderilme korkusunu hissetmiş gibi konuştuğunda alfa, Baekhyun ağlamak istedi. Hayatında en çok istediği şeydi belki de gelen bu teklif. “Burada kalmanı sağlayabileceğimi söylesem, ne dersin?” Chanyeol devam etti. “Kalmak ister misin?”

Baekhyun aydınlanan yüzü ile Chanyeol’e döndüğünde alfa çoktan cevabını almıştı. “Evet—” Baekhyun hemen heyecanını gizleyerek sesinin tonunu düşürdü. “Yani… Sevinirim.”

“O kurtlar ailendendi, değil mi?” Baekhyun alfanın kendiliğinden anlaması ile rahatladı. Bunu kendisi söylemek, ailesi tarafından, öz kardeşleri tarafından öldürülmek üzere olduğunu söylemek ve utanç duymak istememişti.

Alfa’nın yüzündeki yumuşak ifade, anlayışlı minik dudak kıvrımı, yavaşça, konunun hassas olduğunu bilir gibi konuşması sağlamıştı Baekhyun’un bu sefer gerilmeksizin başını sallamasını.

Baekhyun dudaklarından yok olmamış gülümseme kırıntıları ile Chanyeol’e baktı. Gözlerindeki kırgınlık ortaya çıkmıştı. Abileri tarafından sevilmemiş oluşunu, onlarda rahatlıkla öldürülecek kadar nefret uyandırdığını hatırlamak, içindeki kırıkları gözlerine yansıtmıştı.

“Neden sana zarar vermek istediler?”

Baekhyun dudaklarını yaladı ve gözlerini Chanyeol’ün arkasında kalan cama çevirdi.

“Babam… beni bir Thenn ile sözledi.” Chanyeol’ün kaşları çatıldı. O yamyamlara bile isteye çocuğunu kurban eden hiçbir insan tanımamıştı. Byun alfası bir ilkti. “Söz gecesi…” Chanyeol çattığı kaşları ile yüzü kasılmış küçük çocuğun devam etmesini bekledi. “Beni zorlamaya kalktı.”

Chanyeol şaşırdı. Thenn’ler yemek seçimlerinde yoldan kaymış olabilirlerdi ama sürülerindeki omegalar dişlilikleri ile bilinirdi. Thenn alfaları omegalarını böyle yetiştirirken böyle bir şeyi yapacak evlatlar büyütmezlerdi. Üstelik dağ insanları olan Thenn’lerden birkaç alfa ile ateşini paylaşmak zorunda kaldığında bir omegayı kendime zorla aldığım gün öldüğüm gündür demişti içlerinden birisi geyik etinin başında. Dediğine göre o gün onun alfalığı son bulur, bir canavara dönüşürdü. Eski insanlara.

Chanyeol şokla dudaklarını araladı. “Thenn’ler cani olabilir ama daha önce hiç böyle bir şey yapmış değillerdir. Çok şaşırdım.”

Küçük omega acıklı bir şekilde gülümsedi. Dudaklarındaki burukluk açıktı. Ama Baekhyun’un gülümsemesinin nedeni başkaydı. Bu anlattığına kendi bilgilerine karşın inanan Alfa, yine yeni, yeniden omegayı şaşırtmıştı.

“Zaten beni zorlayan Daren değildi.” Baekhyun zorlukla yutkundu. Boğazındaki düğüm Chanyeol’e de bulaşmıştı sanki o anda. Chanyeol keskin bir nefes çekti. “Babam tadıma bakmadan beni başkasına satmak istemediğini söyledi.” Baekhyun kaslarına yayılan korkuyu birebir hatırlıyordu. Ellerine bağlanmış iplerin bileklerini kesip bıraktığı yaralar kaybolmuş olsa bile Baekhyun dokunduğunda hala oradaymışlar gibi sızlıyordu teni. “Nasıl oldu hatırlayamıyorum ama bir şekilde babamı—”

Baekhyun gözlerini ellerine çevirip burukça gülümsedi. Kendisine sunulan sempati, kırık bir çocuk gibi değil de, çok şey yaşamış birisi gibi sözlerinin dinlenmesi, ciddiye alınıp söylediklerine inanılması içinde bir yerlere dokunmuştu. Evinde, kendi sürüsünde asla karşılaşmadığı şeylerdendi bunlar.

“… _O adamı_ bir şekilde tekmelemiş olmalıyım. Onun ateşe devrildiği bir görüntü dışında hiçbir şey hatırlamıyorum o geceye dair.” Baekhyun yutkundu. “Sonra sizden birileri beni bulana kadar koşmuştum zaten.”

Hikâyede bir detay eksikti. Karnındaki yarayı alışı. Chanyeol sormayı aklından bile geçirmeden dilindeki kelimeler döküldü. “Peki ya karnın?”

“En küçük abim ben uyurken beni bulmuş.” Baekhyun omuz silkti. “Kokusunu alıp uyanana kadar bana yeterince yaklaşmıştı bile. Hızla kaçmaya çalışsam bile koşarken ayağım takıldı ve düştüm. Düştüğümde yaptı.” Melankolik bir kıkırtı bıraktı akşama Baekhyun. “Acı ile çığlık attığımda diğerleri de duydu. Uzanıp bir odunla ona vurana kadar kurdunu üstümden atamadım.”

Chanyeol duydukları ile öne eğilmekten ve dizlerine dirseklerini yaslayıp saçını karıştırmaktan kendisini alamadı. Bütün bunlar, kan dondurucuydu. O sırada gümüş kurt devam etti. “Şafak vaktiydi sanırım...”

Chanyeol öne eğdiği başını kaldırıp Baekhyun’a baktı. “Koştukça koştum. Gücüm tükendiğinde de nehir kenarındaydım işte.”

Chanyeol kendi kendine mırıldandı. “Seni bulduğum yerde…”

Orada karar vermişti. Chanyeol eğer susamamış ve nehir kenarına inmemiş olsaydı bu küçük çocuk sessiz sedasız ölüme yahut işkenceye götürülecekti. Eğer öldürmezler de yaşatırlarsa da babasının onu kırmadan eşleştireceğini sanmıyordu Chanyeol. Ve bütün bunlar daha o çiçek bile açmamışken olacaktı. Babasının ona kaçmamış olsa bile kibar olmayacağı açıktı. Canı çok yanmış olacaktı. Bu çocuğun tek şansı kendisiydi.

_Çocuğu kurtarmaya karar vermişti, fakat kendi hayatını gözden çıkarabilecek miydi gerçekten? Ya da Kyungsoo ile birlikte olabileceği bir hayatı? _

Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün tereddüdüne son vermek istermiş gibi ürkekçe gözlerini Chanyeol’ün kendisini izleyen gözlerine çevirdi. Yüzünde dolaşan bakışlara karşılık vermek istemişti.

“Şifacı…” Baekhyun adamın adını hatırlamaya çalışırken kaşlarını çattı ve dudaklarını büzdü. Chanyeol gülerek karmaşasına derman oldu. “Joonmyeon.”

Baekhyun birden kızaran yanaklarını şişirdi ve zayıf bir inkârla nazlandı. “A-Adını sormamıştım! Hatırlıyorum Joonmyeon-ssi’yi! Hatta o bir beta, değil mi?”

Chanyeol gülerek başını salladı. “Evet, doğru, o bir beta.”

Baekhyun kollarını bağlayıp yüzünü düşürdü ve Chanyeol’den diğer tarafa bakıp güldüğü için tavır yaptığını belli etti. “Biliyorum işte.”

Chanyeol tekrar güldü. Sandalyenin kol kısmına dayadığı dirseğinden kolunu kırmış ve çenesini eline dayamıştı. Baekhyun’un küçük figüründe bakışlarını dolaştırdı. Henüz gelişimini tamamlamamıştı bile. Küçücüktü henüz bedeni de, kendisi de.

“Ne diyecektin?” Chanyeol çocuğun diyeceği her neyse dudak büküp tavır yaparken aklından kaçırdığını fark edince gülme isteğini bastırarak sordu.

“Ha…” Baekhyun kollarını çözüp Chanyeol’e çekingence baktı. “Joonmyeon-ssi’nin nerede kalacağını soracaktım?”

Chanyeol emin olamayarak sordu. “Burada kalmasını mı isterdin yoksa evinde kalmasını mı?”

Baekhyun kendisine karşı kibar olan büyüğüne güvenmediğini söylemek istemiyordu ama bir daha kimseye güvenebileceğini düşünmüyordu Baekhyun, elinden gelmiyordu. Chanyeol’e bakarak yutkundu ve elleriyle oynayarak mırıldandı. “Kalmasa, olur mu?”

Chanyeol ise Baekhyun’u tek başına şifahanede bırakamayacağını biliyordu. “İstersen onun yerine bir omega seninle kalsın?”

Baekhyun başını iki yana salladı. Küçüklüğünden beri hemcinsleri ile geçinemezdi. Sevmiyorlardı kendisini ve Baekhyun da bunu düzeltememişti. Kendisi olmayı bırakamazdı, eğer başka birisinin bedenine sahip olmazsa, kimliği değişmezse de sevilmeyecekti.

“Tek kalamaz mıyım?”

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. “Yardıma ihtiyacın olduğu takdirde birisinin duyup gelebilmesi gerekli.” İç geçiren alfa ile Baekhyun omuzlarını düşürdü. Yüzü asılmıştı.

Chanyeol modu düşen küçüğe baktı.

“Benim evimde kal.”

Chanyeol bunun dedikoduları ayyuka çıkaracağını biliyordu ama olmuşla ölmüşe çare yoktu. Baekhyun’u gönderemezdi. Gönderse ölürdü, göndermezse de son belliydi. Thenn’ler ile sözün bozulması için Baekhyun’un başka bir sürüye ait olması gerekiyordu. Babasından kurtulması için Chanyeol’ün korumasına ihtiyacı vardı. İkisinin de çözümü aynıydı.

Baekhyun gözlerini kocaman açarak alfaya baktı. “Nasıl?”

Chanyeol Baekhyun’un kendisini küçülterek kenara kayışı ile telaş etti ve cevapladı.

“Ben evde olmayacağım. Sen yalnız olursun ve kapıyı kitlersin. Eğer bir şekilde yardıma ihtiyaç duyarsan da komşu evler duyar ve bana haber verir ya da Bayan Jung’a.”

Baekhyun emin olamasa da herkesin girebileceği bir şifahanedense sürü alfasının korunaklı evinde yalnız kalmayı seçecekti.

Chanyeol de gece Kyungsoo ile konuşmalıydı.

*** 

Baekhyun kendisini kulübeye getiren Joonmyeon’un hayret dolu bakışlarla kapıda dikilip kendisi Chanyeol’ün verdiği anahtarla kapıyı açarken beklemesini anlamlandıramadı. Şifacı, kendisi kapıyı açtığında ve içeri girdiğinde başını uzatarak içeri bakmaya çabaladığında ise belli etmekten bile çekinmeyerek yadırgayan bakışlarını Joonmyeon’a doğrulttu.

“Joonmyeon-ssi?”

Ayak ucuna kalkıp başını uzatarak giriş koridorunun ucunu görmeye çabalamakta olan beta, Baekhyun’un seslenişi ile hemen tabanlarının üstüne düştü ve zorlama bir gülücükle Baekhyun’a baktı. “Ha? Ahaha. Immmm…” Joonmyeon bahane uydurmaya çabalarken Baekhyun da hala yadırgayan bakışlarını ona bahşediyordu. “Şey… İyi geceler?”

Joonmyeon’un yakışıklı suratını garip hallere sokan zorlama gülücükle bahane bulamayarak söylediği son söz Baekhyun’un başını sallaması ve “Bence de iyi geceler.” diyerek hızla uzaklaşan adamın arkasından kapıyı kapatması ile sonuçlandı. Arkasına dönen Baekhyun çökmüş gece karanlığı arasında yolunu bulmak için yavaş adımlarla dikkatlice yürüdü.

Kapı kapandığında içerisi tamamen karanlığa gömülmüştü. Perdeler pencereleri örtmüştü, Baekhyun koyu renk perdeler tarafından engellenen gece ışığının yoksunluğundan dolayı koridordaki yüksek sehpanın üzerinden bir mum almak zorunda kaldı. Duvara yaslanmış beyaz yüksek sehpa karanlıkta dahi rengini belli ediyor ve üzerindeki cisimlerin yerlerini görünür kılıyordu. Bu sayede üstündeki kâsenin içinde bir kutu kibrit buldu Baekhyun ve mumunu yaktı.

Kolunu öne uzatarak önündeki cisimlere baktı Baekhyun. Mumun kızıl ışığında tahtalar daha koyu görünüyordu sanki. Yerde koridor boyunca devam eden, ortalanmış ve mumun ışığında biraz daha turuncumsu duran ya kırmızı ya da pas kahverengisi bir halı vardı. Baekhyun duvarlara baktı. Çoğunlukla boşlardı ama bunun salona girdiğinde uzun koltukların kenarlarında duran sehpalara yerleştirilmiş çerçeveler, koridor tarafında kalan duvara dayalı şifonyerin üstüne bırakılmış süs eşyaları ve iki tane fotoğraf çerçevesi ile giderildiğini gördü Baekhyun.

Kendi evleri böyle değildi. Asla sessiz olmaz, içindeki ışık asla sönmezdi. Babası evdeyse ve uyumuyorsa mutlaka salonda olurdu. Annesi çoğunlukla mutfakta iken bazen babasının isteklerini yerine getirmek için salona gelir giderdi. Abileri bahçede olurdular ve sabahı edene kadar içip muhabbet ederlerdi. Beta kız kardeşi ve ailenin en büyük çocuğu, babasının ilk eşinden olan alfa ablası evde çok gözükmezdi. Eğer gelirlerse odalarında olurlardı, gelmezlerse de önemsenmezdi. Ailesinin tek omega çocuğu olmak Baekhyun’un utanç duyduğu bir konuydu. Çünkü ona utanç duyması gerektiği empoze edilmişti.

Bu düşüncelerden kurtulup o cehennemde olmadığını, artık oraya dönmesine gerek olmadığını fısıldadı kendi kendine. _Kurtulmuştu_.

Nerede yatacağını Chanyeol ona söylemişti ama Baekhyun sürü alfasının ölmüş abisinin odasında uyumak konusunda tereddütlüydü. Chanyeol her ne kadar sorun olmadığını, abisinin aslında hiç orada kalmadığını söylese de Baekhyun sanki bir hatırayı rahatsız ediyor ve kendisini sürüsünde barındırıp hayatta tutan adama daha çok yük oluyormuş gibi hissetmekten alamıyordu.

Baekhyun yutkundu ve _keşke gidip ona salonda yatsam sorun olur mu diye sorabilsem_ diye geçirdi içinden. Ama öyle bir olanağı yoktu ve evi karıştırıp kendisine örtü arayamazdı. Chanyeol nerede uyumasını söylediyse orada uyumak durumundaydı.

Chanyeol aklına geldiğinde Baekhyun kendisini kötü hissetti. Alfa’yı evinden etmişti.

Bir diğer fark da buydu. Baekhyun’un babası da bir sürü alfasıydı fakat hiç içten gelerek yardımlar etmezdi. Ucunda çıkarına bir şey yoksa engebeli yollara girmezdi. Sürüleri sadece ama sadece kendi kanlarından oluşurdu. İçlerinde eski insanlardan beri Byunlarla bağı olmayan kimse bulunmazdı. Hepsi kendi derdini düşünür ve başkasının meselesine dahil olmaktan şiddetle kaçınırdı. Bu alfa ise kendisine sadece daha fazla baş ağrısı kazanacak olmasına karşın yardım ediyor, çatısını açıp onu rahat ettiriyordu. Şüphelenmekten kendisini alamadı Baekhyun. Gerçekten karşılığında hiçbir şey almadan kendisine evini açacak, onu sofrasında barındıracak mıydı? Onun için de avlanıp kürk getirecek miydi? Bir kulübe inşa edecek ve kanının arasında yaşamasına izin verecek miydi?

Dudağını içten dişleyen Baekhyun aklındaki bir dolu soru ile arkasına döndü ve salona gelirken koridorda gördüğü merdivenlere ilerledi. Merdivenleri tırmanıp Chanyeol’ün dediği gibi soldan ikinci kapıyı buldu. İçeri girdiğinde kendisini karşılayan tanıdık kokuya ne ara alışmıştı bilmiyordu.

Bütün ev o kokuyordu aslında ama bu odada biraz daha baskındı kokusu. Baekhyun nedenini anlayamadı. Soldan _ikinci_ kapı demişti Chanyeol ve Baekhyun da oradaydı.

Toplu yatağa ilerledi Baekhyun ve şifahanedekiler kadar yumuşak olmasa da yeterince yumuşak olan şilteye oturdu. Üstündeki kirli kıyafetlerle yatmasına gerek olmadığını söylemişti Chanyeol ama Baekhyun başka neyle yatacağını bilemiyordu. Chanyeol’ün dediği gibi yan odaya girip onun dolabından kıyafet almaya ise kesinlikle niyetli değildi.

Baekhyun yatağın başucundaki komodine bıraktığı mumu aldı ve ayaklandı. İlk olarak komodindeki mumu yaktı ve sonra ilerleyip arkasında gördüğü mumu yaktı. Ardından mumla birlikte ilerledi ve odadan çıktı. Chanyeol’ün banyoyu kullanırsa kızıp kızmayacağını bilmiyordu ama bu kadar nazik karşılanmışken lavaboyu kullandığı için dayak yemeyeceğini düşünüyordu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun üst katta lavabo olmayacağını bilerek merdivenlerden aşağı indi ve alt katta lavaboyu aradı.

Dolanırken salonun kapısını pas geçmişti. Kapısı kapalı olmadığı için içerisi gözüken mutfağı da öyle. Kapalı bir kapıyı gördüğünde Baekhyun kapıyı araladı ve mumu içeri temkinli hareketlerle uzattıktan sonra başını kapı aralığından geçirdi. İçeride Baekhyun’un korktuğu üzere garip aletler ya da ürkütücü silahlar yoktu. Merdivenlerin hemen yanındaki bu odada sadece çuvallar vardı. Baekhyun tuvalet olmadığını gördüğünde içeri girip daha fazla adamın özelini işgal etmemiş olsa da orasının kiler olduğunu anlamıştı.

Kilerin kapısını çektikten sonra Baekhyun diğer kapalı kapıya ilerledi. Kiler kapısının sağında kalıyordu bu da, aynı duvardaydılar. Açtığı kapı ile sonunda lavaboyu bulan Baekhyun mumu içeri girdiğinde aynanın önüne bırakıp tuvaletini yaptı ve ellerini yıkadı. Yüzünü de yıkayıp kendisine geldi.

Bütün gün boyunca yaşadıklarının hala gerçekliğini kavrayamamıştı tam olarak. Bir daha Byun sürüsüne dönmeyecek olması, o insanlar arasında sırtındaki, kollarındaki, bacaklarındaki morluklarla dolaşmak zorunda olmaması, babasından ve ağabeylerinden kurtulmuş olması, onun için hala ve hala inanılmazdı.

Babasını hatırladığında vücuduna yayılan titreme ile savaşıp gözlerini açtı ve yanındaki havluyla ellerini ve yüzünü kuruladı. Yüzünü kuruladığında sırlı aynaya baktı ve alnına düşen uçları nemlenmiş gri saçlarını dağıttı. Gri gözlerini yansımasında gezdirdi. Kan kaybından dolayı gözlerinin altı çökmüştü ve kararmıştı, yanakları içe göçmüştü ama hiç olmadığı kadar iyi hissediyordu Gümüş kurt.

Baekhyun güçlenmek için bir nefes aldı ve omuzlarını dikleştirdi. Mumu aldı ve lavabodan çıktı. Tekrar aynı odaya döndü ve mumu pencerenin kenarına bıraktı. Tül çekiliydi fakat opak perdeler çekilmemişti.

Pencerenin iki yanına asılmış tüllerin ortasındaki boşluğa bıraktığı mumun eğer kuyudan su çekmeye köy meydanına giden Bayan Koo’nun sinirle homurdanıp elindeki kovanın sapını sıkmasına neden olacağını ve ertesi sabah kadının en yakın arkadaşına kendisini pencereye mumu koyarken gördüğünü anlatacağını, bunun da bütün köye yayılacağını bilseydi Baekhyun kesinlikle bütün mumları söndürür karanlıkta uyurdu.

Baekhyun pencereye mumu bıraktıktan sonra yatağa ilerledi. Bembeyaz çarşafları gördüğünde ise duraksadı. Bir üstündeki toz toprak içinde olan, kan lekeli kıyafetlerine bir de çarşaflara baktı. Alfa’nın bir eşi olmadığı barizdi. Eğer olsaydı kendisini evinde böyle rahat ağırlayamazdı. Ya da eşi karşı çıkmazsa ağırlardı fakat evde olurdu eşi. Baekhyun adamın ha dediğinde çarşaflarını nehire götürüp yıkayamayacağını düşünüyordu. Ya da yıkamayacağını. Alfaya –veya ona yardımcı olan başka birisine- daha fazla dert olmamak için üstündeki kıyafetleri çıkardı ve iç çamaşırıyla yatağa girdi. Karnına dikkat ederek yatağa yattı ve yorgana sıkı sıkı sarıldı.

Dışarıdaki havanın sıcak olması, kansız düşmüş Baekhyun’u ısıtmaya yeterli değildi.

***

Gece göğü yıldızlarla doluydu. Eski insanların kirlettiği ve görünmez kıldığı gökyüzü, bütün ihtişamıyla, onların yok oluşlarının ardından hala parlamaya ve ışığı bahşetmeye devam ediyordu. Gün boyu sürmüş boğucu yaz sıcağını aratmayan sıcağı dağıtan ve köyün üstüne çökmüş yoğun havayı alıp uzaklara götüren sık bir rüzgâr esiyordu.

Chanyeol şenlikle toplanmış köy halkını arkasına bırakarak köyün sınırında kalan, Bayan Do’nun bahçesini çiçekler ve sebzelerle doldurduğu küçük evin çitlerinin iki adım ötesinde öylece bekledi yumuşak bahar akşamında. Elleri ceplerinde dikiliyordu alfa ve kapıyı çalmak için cesaret toplamaya çalışıyordu. Aklında diyeceği şeylere dair olasılıklar dolanıyordu. Kyungsoo’nun tepkisini zihninde canlandırmaya çalışıyordu. Fakat bir türlü kendini ileri taşıyıp bahçeye girecek oradan da evin tahta kapısını tıklayacak cesareti bulamıyordu.

Daha fazla gece vakti evin önünde dikilmemek ve hakkında çıkmış dedikodulara bir de Kyungsoo’yu bulaştırmamak için yutkundu ve kendisine engel olacak vakti tanımadan derin bir nefes alıp bir adım attı. Bir adım ikiye, iki üçe, üç birkaç adıma dönüştü ve Chanyeol geniş bahçeyi aşmış ve kapıya varmıştı. Tereddütle elini kaldırıp yumruk yaptı ve gözlerini kapatarak bunu Kyungsoo’dan saklayamayacağını, ne olduysa hemen onun da öğrenmesi gerektiğini, geçirdikleri güzel zamanların hatırına omegayı kırmaması ve ona karşı dürüst olması gerektiğini geçirdi aklından. Bir saniye içerisinde sayısız düşünce dolaşmıştı aklında ve gözlerini açtığında kendisinden emin bir şekilde kapıyı çalmıştı.

Tahta kapı tok sesler çıkardığında Kyungsoo’nun kapıyı açması için bekledi sürü alfası.

Kapı aralandığında başını söve ve kapı arasından uzatan kişi Kyungsoo değil Bayan Do’ydu. Chanyeol toparlanıp dikleşerek yumuşak bir gülücük oturttu dudaklarına.

Bayan Do ve kocası Kim Hyunseung, çok gençlerdi tanışıp eşleştiklerinde Kyungsoo’nun anlatılarına göre. Sonrasında da bağlarını kıramayacak kadar çok düşmüşlerdi birbirlerine. Fakat aşkları tasız yaşamalarını sağlamamıştı. Kim Hyunseung öfke problemleri olan bir adamdı. Eşi olan Bayan Do ise naif ve etliye sütlüye karışmamayı tercih eden, köyde sakin bir hayat yaşayan sıradan bir betaydı. Alfa eşi, problemler çıkarıp sürünün kıdemli üyeleri ile arasına soğukluk soktuğunda işlerin daha da kötüye gideceğini anlamıştı. Eşinden çok sevdiği tek insan, oğluydu ve o da babasının hareketleri yüzünden, onun seçimleri yüzünden hayatını gölgelerde saklanarak geçirmek üzereydi. Bayan Do, Kyungsoo’yu alarak gitmeye yeltendiğinde, bunun için de çok geçti. Aç gözlülüğün beynini kemirdiği, eski insanlara dönüşmek üzere olan Kim Hyunseung çoktan Chanyeol’ün babası Park Kangcheol’a baş kaldırmıştı.

İşin sonu ise karşılaşmayla bitmiş, Hyunseung bir daha kalkamamıştı yerden.

Ve ondan beridir Kyungsoo babası olan adamın hatalarının ceremesini çekiyordu. Pazarda yürürken tek olurdu. Yaşlılığın paçalarından yakalamaya başladığı annesi bahçelerinde ihtiyaçları olan birçok şeyi yetiştirse de et ve yumurta için, arada sırada canlarının istediği şeyleri almak için sürü meydanına inen Kyungsoo, seneler geçmiş olmasına rağmen insanların soğuk bakışlarına katlanırdı. Şenliklere, gösterilere çağırılmazdı, sahnede yeri olmazdı. Ve annesinin etliye sütlüye karışmayan özelliğini kendisine almış Kyungsoo, sesini çıkarmaz, canına dokunsa da bu dışlanış umursamıyormuş rolü yapardı.

Göz kenarlarındaki birer çift kırışıklığa ve ten renginin açılmaya başlamasına rağmen Bayan Do bütün güzelliğini koruyordu.

Chanyeol kadının orada bulunuşu sebebiyle gerildiğini anladığında, kötü bir amaçla orada bulunmadığını göstermek için başını eğerek selam verdi ve “Merhaba efendim.” dedi. Şaşırmış beta da alfaya cevap vererek “Merhaba.” dediğinde Chanyeol lafa girdi hızlıca. “Kyungsoo’ya bakmıştım ama…”

Kadının aydınlanan yüzü gülümsedi ve mahcup bir tavırla “Ah, öyle mi?” dedi. “Korkarım burada bulamayacaksın onu. Gün batarken gelmişti, sonrasında da dışarı çıkacağını söyleyip tepeye doğru gitmişti.”

Chanyeol başını sallayarak “Peki, teşekkür ederim,” dedi ve ekledi. “İyi akşamlar efendim.”

“İyi akşamlar evladım.”

Kadın, alfa bahçeden çıkıp arkasından çit kapısını kapatana kadar Chanyeol’ü izledi ve kapısını kapatarak içeri geçti. Chanyeol ise tepeye doğru yola çıktı.

Bu tepe, hafif kıvrımlar dışında düzlüğe kurulmuş köyün dışında kalan, Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo’nun gerçek manada bir iletişim kurup birbirlerini gerçek manada ilk kez gördükleri yerdi.

Chanyeol ağaçların arasından geçip küçük tepenin zirvesine ulaştığında kenara oturmuş, dizlerini kendisine çekerek etrafına kollarını sarmış, öylece oturan Kyungsoo’yu buldu. “Geç kaldın…”

Kyungsoo’nun yumuşak sesini duyduğunda Chanyeol burnunu çekti ve ilerleyerek omeganın yanına oturdu. Yanındakinin aksine bacaklarını toplamayla uğraşmamış, öylece çimenlere uzatmıştı. Ellerini arkasına yaslayarak ağırlığını dağıttı ve başını arkaya atarak gökyüzüne baktı. “İlk olarak evinize gittim.” Derin bir nefes aldı. Kyungsoo’nun hmmlamasının ardından devam etti. “Bugün çok koşturmuşsun, Joonmyeon öyle demişti. Yorgun olacağını ve evde kalacağını sanmıştım.”

Bir süre sessizlik oldu. Kendi açısından huzurlu bir sessizlikti. Beynini kemiren sorular ve içini kaynatan ikilemlerinden kurtulmuş gibi hissediyordu. Kyungsoo’nun koyu renk saçları mütemadiyen esen rüzgârda kıpırdaşırken ve Chanyeol gökyüzünden Kyungsoo’ya çevirdiği gözleri ile omegayı izlerken kalbinin yarışırmış gibi hızlı atışı kesilmiş, diğerinin yanında olmanın içine yaydığı mutluluk ve huzur Chanyeol’ün her şeyi unutup birkaç saniye onu izlemesine izin vermişti.

“Birkaç güne tüccarlar gelir. Size çay ayırtacağım.” Chanyeol istemsizce aklına geleni diline düşürmüş ve Kyungsoo’ya söylemişti.

Kyungsoo bacaklarının etrafından kollarını çözdü ve başını Chanyeol’ün omzuna yaslayarak ağırlığını ona verdi. “Teşekkürler.”

Chanyeol mırıldandı. “Bugün normalden de sessizsin.” Elini Kyungsoo’nun yıldızların ışığında parlayan saçlarına atıp kaşlarının üstüne düşen tutamları dağıttı. “Yine bir şey mi oldu?” Chanyeol sesinde seçilebilecek, gelebilecek herhangi bir onay cevabı karşısında hızla çekip gideceğini, fırtına kopartacağını belli eden ton ile hırladığında Kyungsoo başını iki yana salladı.

“Hayır.” İçini çeken Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’ü endişelendiriyordu. “Sadece düşünüyorum.”

“Neyi düşünüyorsun? Bana da söyle.” Chanyeol’ün yumuşayan ses tonu ile söyledikleri omegayı burukça gülümsetti.

“Senin hakkında düşünüyorum.” Kyungsoo gözlerini yukarı çevirip alfaya baktı. “Bu yüzden öyle bir olasılık yok Chanyeol-ssi.”

Omuzlarını kıpırdatarak gülen Chanyeol’ün sesi, Kyungsoo’yu gevşetmiş ve endişelerini sadece o anlığına olsa da dindirmişti. “Yine Chanyeol-ssi mi olduk? Neyime sinir oldun yine sen?”

Kyungsoo omuzlarını silkti. “Sinir olacağım bir şey mi yaptın?”

Chanyeol oflayarak arkaya yasladığı ellerini çekti ve toprağa düştü. Kyungsoo’yu da kendisiyle beraber aşağı çekti ve kıkırtılar arasında uzandılar. “Ben yapmadım diye biliyorum ama..?”

Omega güldü. Bir süre sessizlik içerisinde uzanarak gökyüzünü izlediler. İlk konuşan Kyungsoo oldu. “Sadece…” Göğsüne çöken bir ağırlık vardı ve rahatlıkla konuşmasını engelliyordu. “Yoruldum. Sanırım.” Başını kendisini ikna etmek ister gibi sallayan Kyungsoo, uğruna oradan oraya koşturduğu, bütün gün ayakta dikilip yaralarının sarılmasında Joonmyeon’a yardım ettiği çocuğu ve gün boyunca yaşadıklarını getirmişti Chanyeol’ün aklına.

Chanyeol daha fazla erteleyemeyeceğini biliyordu. Biraz daha konuyu açmazsa ertesi geceyi beklemek zorunda kalacaktı. Hızlanan kalp atışları arasında derin bir nefes aldı ve burnunu çekti. Bir bacağını dizinden kırarak yukarı çekmişti, diğeri sabit duruyordu.

“Zavallı küçük çocuk...” Chanyeol Baekhyun’dan bahsederken kullandığı acır tondan kendisi bile rahatsız olmuştu. “Yaşadığını anlattığı şeyler o kadar ağır ki.” Kyungsoo bir şey söylemedi. Sadece gülümsedi. Kırık ve yorgundu. Chanyeol Kyungsoo’nun kolunda başparmağıyla daireler çizerken tekrar konuştu. “Onun yerinde olsaydım şu an hayata tutunabilir miydim, bilmiyorum.” Chanyeol aklında dolanan olaylar ve gözünün önünde canlanan yüzsüz bedenler arasında küçücük kalmış, boynunu içeri çekip etrafına ürkek bakışlarından atan Baekhyun ile titrek bir nefes çekti.

Kyungsoo haline acırcasına tekrar gülümsedi. Bunu yaşadığına inanamıyordu.

“Sana anlattı mı?”

Chanyeol’ün düşünmeksizin onay verişi, Kyungsoo’nun içinde bir yerlere dokundu. O ürkek çocuk bütün omegaların yoluna serildiği, hepsini büyüleyip rahatlatan Kim Kai’ye içini açmıyordu, aurasına kapılmıyordu fakat Kyungsoo’nun sevdiği adama her şeyi anlatabiliyordu.

Kyungsoo hmmlayarak susmaya geri döndü.

Chanyeol dudağının arkasını dişledi. “Kim olduğunu sordum.” Yutkundu.

Kyungsoo güldü. “Onu da söyledi.” Ardından dalga geçercesine devam etti. “Tabiki sana söyledi…” Chanyeol geçerken eriyen onlarca beta ve omegayı hatırladığında iç geçirdi. “Karşında erimeyen kim var ki?”

Chanyeol gülerek Kyungsoo’nun etrafına sarılı kolunu sıktı. “Sen varsın ya?”

Gülüştüler. Kyungsoo işte bunun kocaman bir yalan olduğunu söyleyecekti cesareti olsaydı. Chanyeol’ün gülümsemesi, kahkahası, duruşu, en basitinden öylece yürüyüşü bile dizlerini titretip bacaklarını pelte kıvamına getirebiliyordu.

Chanyeol devam etti. “Babası kendisini bir Thenn magnarı ile sözlemiş.” Yutkundu. “Ardından onu zorlamaya kalkmış.” En sonuncusu en kötüsüydü. “Kaçtığında da öldürmeleri için ağabeylerini yollamış.”

Kyungsoo ciğerlerinde sıkışan nefesi ile bir süre soluyamadı. Kendisi de farkına varamadan Chanyeol’e katılıyordu. “_Zavallı.._.”

Chanyeol Kyungsoo’yu göğsünden kaldırıp oturur hale geçti. Omega da oturur hale gelmiş ve kendisine beklentili gözlerle bakıyordu.

“Bugün, toplantıdan sonra sürü büyükleri geldiler.” Chanyeol yan dönerek Kyungsoo’ya baktı. “Konuştuk.” Chanyeol derin bir nefes aldı ve Kyungsoo’nun ellerini elleri arasına aldı. “Sana karşı dürüst olmam gerekiyor Kyungsoo. İki senedir görüşüyoruz ve… Ben bunun ikimizin aynı evde bir ömrü tüketirken sonlanacağını düşünmüştüm hep…”

Kyungsoo ellerini adamın elleri arasından çekti ve zorla gülümsedi. “Sorun değil.” Başını iki yana salladı. “Gerçekten. Eşini buldun sonuç olarak. Kaderden kaçamaz insan.”

Chanyeol karşı çıktı. Hızla Kyungsoo’nun ellerini elleri arasına aldı tekrar. “Hayır-Hayır. Öyle değil. _Ben eşimi uzun zaman önce buldum Kyungsoo_.” Gözlerinin içine içine bakan alfa yüzünden gözlerini kaçıramıyordu Kyungsoo. Dolan gözlerini saklayamıyordu. Chanyeol kendisini ima ediyordu, _biliyordu_ ama kaderin önünde duramıyordu Kyungsoo. “Ama… Ben düşüncesizliğim yüzünden küçük bir çocuğu kendi seçiminin önemsenmeyeceği bir ikilemde bıraktım…” Chanyeol gözlerini önüne dikti. “Düşüncesizliğimin cezasını bir değil üç kişi çekecek, sırf benim yüzümden. “ Chanyeol zorlukla yutkunarak söylediğinde Kyungsoo ellerini Chanyeol’den kurtarmaya uğraşıyordu. Yüzünü tepenin aşağısına çevirmiş akan nehire ve suyun içinde parlayan taşlara bakmıştı. Ağlamamak için kendisini zorluyordu ama dolan gözlerini bir türlü engelleyemiyordu. “Sen bensiz de mutlu olabilirsin. Belki daha da mutlu olursun. Benim gibi kısıtlamalara sahip olmayan, istediğini yapmakta özgür biri seni daha da mutlu eder. Senin bu özgürlüğe, insanların ne diyeceğini, ne düşüneceğini önemsememeye ihtiyacın var…”

Chanyeol gözünden süzülen bir damla yaşı elinin tersiyle silerek hemen Kyungsoo’nun ellerini tekrar tuttu. “Senin dışında birisini sevebileceğime ihtimal verebiliyor musun gerçekten Chanyeol?”

Kyungsoo kırık sesiyle fısıldadığında Chanyeol alt dudağını ısırdı. “Daha gençsin. Önünde bir sürü yol var…”

Kyungsoo ellerini hırsa çekti Chanyeol’ün tutuşundan. “Benim bildiğim bütün yollar sana çıkıyor akılsız adam!” Gözlerinden en sonunda süzülen yaşlar burnunu tıkamıştı. Ay ışığında yüzü ıslak yollarla parlıyordu. “Nasıl başkasına gideyim ben o yollardan!”

Chanyeol burnunu çekti. “Bu benim olduğum kişi Kyungsoo. Ben hep hayatımda geri plandayım.” Omuzlarını silken uzun olan, omegayı daha da üzdüğünü biliyordu ama elinden bir şey gelmiyordu. “Önce diğerleri geliyor.” Chanyeol burukça gülümsedi. “Senin de o diğerleri arasında olmanı isterdim. Ama ben kendi seçimim yüzünden küçük bir çocuğu bir ömür işkenceye ya da ölüme yollayamam. Buna ne büyükler izin verir, ne de her gözlerimi kapadığımda karanlıkta beliren ağabeylerimin ve babamın hayaletleri.”

Kyungsoo hıçkırıklara boğulduğunda ne yaşarsa içine saklayan duygularını kimseye göstermeyen halinden eser yoktu. Chanyeol kısa olanın omzuna elini koydu. Sarsılan bedeni ile Kyungsoo içini parçalasa da elinden bir şey gelmiyordu. Aralarındaki bu duvar parçalanmıyordu.

Kyungsoo yüzünü ne kadar silerse silsin yeniden ıslandığı için bir süre sonra pes etti. Chanyeol’ün kolları arasına çekildiğinde, daha da şiddetli sarsıldı omuzları. Kulaklarında Chanyeol’ün özürleri yankılandıkça Kyungsoo daha da çok hıçkırıyordu.

“Elimden bir şey gelmiyor Kyungsoo. Keşke gelse.” Chanyeol yutkundu. “Gelmiyor… belki bu yüzden bir ömür kırık olacağım ama bir kere bu kararı verdim. Dönemem.” 


	4. ateşle oynamak -bölüm.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyoooo :3

Gece boyu süren fısıldaşmalar ve bir daha birlikte oma şansını bulamayacak ikilinin son dokunuşları doğan gün ile son bulurken Baekhyun gözlerini açıyordu.

Esneyerek yatakta doğrulan Baekhyun her şeyden habersiz bir şekilde rahat ve sıcak bir yatakta, sakinleştirici kokular arasında mayışarak uyanmıştı. Odası karanlık değildi. Penceresindeki mum şaşırtıcı bir biçimde, uzun geceye aksi gibi çok erimemişti. Hala titreyen alevi şafak vaktini loşluğunda ışık saçıyordu. Baekhyun yatakta oturarak bağdaş kurdu ve etrafını izledi bir süre.

Gece uykusunu almıştı ve karnının acısı azalmıştı. Büyük ihtimalle güzelce dinlenen vücudu uyku sırasında güç bulup yarayı büyük miktarda kapatmıştı. Baekhyun rahatlama ile uzanıp komodinin üstünde yanmaya devam eden muma üfledi. Kesilen ışığın ardından havaya yayılan ince duman şeridi Baekhyun’un gülümsemesi ile karşılaştı. Bu sabah oldukça mutluydu.

Bu sabah bir cehenneme uyanmamıştı.

Arkasına dönüp yatakta yuvarlanan Baekhyun diğer komodindeki muma da üfledi ve yorganın içerisinden ayaklarını çıkararak yataktan sarkıttı. Ayaklanan Baekhyun karnında küçük bir sızı hissetse de rahat hareket etmesini engelleyecek kadar değildi acı, sadece orada olduğunu belli ediyordu yarası.

Baekhyun ilerleyerek pencereyi örten tülleri araladı ve mumluğu tutarak mumu yukarı kaldırdı ve üfledi. Mumla birlikte arkasına dönen Baekhyun pencere tarafındaki komodine mumluğu dikkatlice yerleştirdi. Sıcaktan dolayı yumuşamış olan mumun ya da üstündeki erimiş kısmın dökülmesini, düşmesini istemiyordu. Mumluğun tabanını yerleştirdikten sonra ince parmağını tutacaktan çekmesi kolay olmuştu. Arkasına dönen ve odayı nasıl bulduysa öyle bırakması gerektiğini bilen Baekhyun tülleri çekmek için pencereye tekrar yaklaştı.

Tülleri örttüğünde, aşağında gelip geçen insanların kendisine kısa bakışlar atıp adımlarını hızlandırdığını fark etti. İnsanların acelesiz olması gerekirdi. Daha gün yeni doğuyordu, en fazla içecek su almaya giderlerdi. Ama pazar çoktan kurulmuş da gün ortası gelmiş, yiyecekler bitermiş gibi bir telaşla hareket ediyordu insanlar. Baekhyun anlamlandıramayarak çektiği beyaz tüllerin arkasından onları izledi. Kaşlarını çatarak aşağı bakıyordu. Gözleri karşı evin bahçesinde masaya oturmuş birkaç kişinin kendisini bulup sürekli başka yönlere kayıp duran bakışlarını seçti. Hepsi birbirinden farklıydı ama yüzlerinde aynı ifade vardı. Hayal kırıklığına uğramış ve memnuniyetsiz.

Baekhyun akıl karışıklığına rağmen onların kaçamak bakışlarına kendi sürekli ve dik bakışlarıyla karşılık verdi.

Arkasından gelen ani bir ses ile Baekhyun hızla odanın çıkışına döndü. Biraz bekledi ve içeri hiçbir şeyin girmemesi ve sesin tekrarlanmaması ile rahatladıktan sonra aşağıdan aldığı bakışları unuttu, kapıya ilerledi. Aşağıdan geliyor gibiydi ses. Ne olduğuna bakmak için odadan çıktı.

Bu sırada Baekhyun’un irkilerek arkasına dönmesi ile aşağıdaki koalisyon grubu çoktan dertlerine biraz daha gömülüvermişti. Chanyeol’ün evde olduğuna dair güçlenmiş kanı, hepsinde ortaktı.

Kapıyı aralayan ve koridora çıkan Baekhyun yumuşak adımlarla merdivenlere ilerledi. Başını öne uzatarak duvarı bulduğunda ters dönen ve koridora açılan tahta merdivenleri tüy gibi indi. Küçük bedeni ile bu çok da zor olmamıştı. Aşağı sabah aydınlığında indiğinde karşılaştığı uzun ve yumuşak halı kırmızı renkteydi. Tahtalar da Baekhyun’un tahmin ettiği gibi koyu değildi. Ak meşe gibi gözüküyordu. Pürüzsüz tahtanın üstüne konduğunda ayağı, hissettiği düzlükle şaşırmıştı Baekhyun. Kendi evlerindeki tahtalar verniklenmiş olmalarına rağmen –Byun sürüsünün evlerinde bu nadirdi- pürüzsüz değildi. Arada ayağına batan -masa kurarken gidip geldiği vakitlerde illa ayağına kıymık batardı- tahta parçaları eksik olmazdı evlerinde. Burada ise tahta dümdüzdü, pürüzsüzdü ve üstünde vernik olmadığı yumuşak dokudan ve tahtanın hissinden belliydi.

Karnındaki bandaja dikkat ederek az öncekilerden de sessiz hareketleri ile sağına ve soluna baktı. Salonda ve mutfakta kimseyi göremediğinde evin kapısından tarafa döndü. Adım seslerinin duyulmaması için kalın kırmızı halıdan yürüyüp koridorla dik olan giriş holüne vardı Baekhyun. Sağına ve soluna baktı. Kapının solunda yani Baekhyun’un sağında tahta raflar vardı. Üstlerinde çeşit çeşit şeyler vardı. Bir kaba diklemesine konmuş birkaç bıçak, bazı düzensiz kağıtlar, boş kavanozlar ve Baekhyun’un görebildiği kadarıyla çekiç, pense gibi aletler. Raflara dayanmış küreğin yanında yere boylu boyunca uzanan kazmayı gördüğünde Baekhyun gevşedi ve derin bir nefes aldı.

Diğer taraftaki duvara asılmış günbatımı turuncusu bir geyik postu Baekhyun’un gözünü aldı. İstemsizce ona yaklaşıp yumuşak kürke dokundu. Elinin altında kayan kürk Baekhyun’un zevkle iç geçirmesini sağlamakta gecikmedi. Yumuşacıktı ve eski kitaplarda okuduğu, anlatılana göre dokunduğunuzda yumuşacık olan, elinizin altında kayan, serin hissettiren ipek kumaşını aklına getirdi Baekhyun’un.

Daha fazla dikilmemesi gerektiğini vücuduna bir titreme yayıldığında anladı Gümüş kurt. Gözlerinin önüne düşen gümüşi tutamlarını dağıtıp görüş alanından çıkarttı ve üstünde sadece iç çamaşırı ile tanımadığı bir alfanın evinde olduğunu hatırladı.

Acele ile yukarı çıktı ve odaya girip üstüne kan lekeli kıyafetlerini tekrar geçirdi. Artık uygunsuz konumda olmadığını düşünerek hızını azalttı, yattığı ve bozduğu yatağı topladı. Yorganı düzgünce serdi ve yastıkları kabartıp altına yerleştirdi. Pencere tarafında kalan komodine ilerleyip odaya kendi getirdiği mumu aldı ve aşağı indi.

Mumu aldığı yere bıraktıktan sonra ne yapacağını bilemedi.

Evinde hiç boş kalmazdı. Ya annesine yardım etmek için koşturuyor olurdu ya bahçede sebzelerle ilgilenir topraklarını havalandırır, suyunu verir, ağabeylerinin sabaha kadar yarattığı dağınıklığı toparlardı, ya evi siler süpürürdü -kitaplarda anlatılan o meşhur elektriğin ya da akıllı aletlerin olmayışı Baekhyun’u çalı süpürgesi ile uğraşmaya mecbur bırakıyordu- ya da çamaşır yıkamak için nehirde olurdu. Yaptığı şeylerin kısıtlı olmasına rağmen gün ışık hızıyla geçip giderdi.

Dolayısıyla koridorun ortasında, yüksek sehpanın önünde öylece dikildiği, evin içini şapşal bakışlarla izlediği sırada salona geçmekle mutfağa geçmek arasında kalmıştı. Eğer yemek yaparsa bir şeyle uğraştığı için düşünmekten kurtulmuş olurdu. Ama alfa kızabilirdi. Salona geçerse koltuklarda rahat oturabileceğini bile düşünmüyordu Baekhyun. Yani öylece dikilmeye devam etmişti bahçe kapısı açılana kadar.

İçeri dalan dün şifahanede karşılaştığı esmer Alfa, mutfağın girişinden gördüğü küçük bedenle en az Baekhyun kadar donmuş haldeydi. Baekhyun far görmüş tavşan gibi kalakaldığında Alfa yutkunmuş ve gözlerini kapatarak ovuşturmuş, başını iki yana salladıktan sonra ise tekrar açmıştı.

“Ehehe…” Alfa kendisini süzdüğünde Baekhyun telaşa kapıldı. “Hala buradasın.”

Baekhyun yutkunarak hızla açıklamaya girişti. “Be-Ben izinsiz girmedim! Gerçekten! A-Alfa—Sürü alfası burada kalmamı önerdi—Ben…” Baekhyun titreyen sesi ile birazdan ağlamaya başlayacak gibi konuştuğunda mutfaktaki bahçe kapısının önünde dikilmeye devam eden esmer alfa, lafını böldü.

“Sakin ol.” Alfa’nın ses tonu daha farklıydı önceki günden. “Yani şaşırdığımdan öyle bir tepki verdim…” Gülen alfanın Baekhyun’un üstündeki etkisi şaşırtıcıydı. İlk gördüğündeki gibi baskın bir aurası yoktu. Alfaların burada auralarını istediği gibi kontrol edebildiğini düşündü Baekhyun. Alfa Chanyeol’ün sürü alfası olmasına rağmen onun aurasını bir an için bile hissetmemişti. Şimdi esmer alfa da önceki günün aksine orada olduğunu hissettiren ama baskın olmayan bir aura yayıyordu.

Kendisi alfayı incelediği sırada alfa tekrar konuşmuştu. “Chanyeol’ün evinde bir omega görmek çok zordur. Bazı takıntıları var bizim serserinin, anlarsın ya?” Kıkırdayan alfa Baekhyun için alışılmadıktı. Daha sakin bir havası olmasına rağmen daha oyuncu duruyordu. Sürü Alfası’na istediği gibi hitap ediyordu. Aradaki rütbe farkını pek de takmıyor gibiydi.

Ama bütün bunların aksine Baekhyun sadece alfanın sözlerine odaklanmıştı. Evine omega girip çıkmıyor muydu? Baekhyun buna ihtimal veremedi. Alfaların bir sürü omegayla yatıp kalktığını görmüştü hep. Ama sürekli eğlence peşinde geçirdikleri bekarlık hayatlarını mutlaka dokunulmamış omegalarla sonlandırırlardı. Chanyeol hakkında söylenmiş bu bilgiye inanamaması normaldi.

Baekhyun son söze takılsa bile anlamamış gibi davranarak “Pardon?” dedi.

Elindeki tepsiyi mutfak masasına bırakan alfa Baekhyun’a dönerek “Yok bir şey,” dedi. “Chanyeol uyandığında ona söylersin, annem kahvaltı gönderdi. Bu arada, Chanyeol’e bile çok gelecek kadar koydu her şeyden, beyefendi seni yormuş madem, elleriyle beslesin.”

“Ha-Hayır öyle değil—” Baekhyun karşı çıkıp durumu izah etmek istese de alfa sadece gülmüş ve elini sallarken “Jongin selam söyledi dersin.” diyip bahçe kapısından çıkıp gitmişti.

O anda şifahanede esmer alfaya ‘Kai’ dendiğini hatırladı Baekhyun. _Ya çift kişilikli, ya da ikizler,_ diye düşündü. Bahçe çitlerinden atlayıp ormanın içine koşan alfanın arkasından bakmakla yetindi. Gelen kahvaltıya gözü değdiğinde Baekhyun acıktığını fark etti. İki gündür doğru düzgün bir şey yemiyordu. O gün de üçüncü günü olacaktı eğer biraz daha bir şey yemezse.

Oldukça kısa sürede hayatının tümden değiştiği bir daha aklına geldi Baekhyun’un. Sabah kalktığında kalkıp mutfağa koşmamıştı. Rahatça evde dolaşmıştı. Hemen kirli kıyafetleri evden toplamak için eline sepeti kapmamıştı. Nehire gitmemişti. İçme suyu çekmek için kuyuya koşmamıştı. Masanın üstünde bir şişe su duruyordu çoktan. Ev topluydu. Baekhyun bütün bu değişiklikleri etrafına bakar kör olmadığı anlarda görmüştü. En iyisi de artık en ufak hatasında soğuk bir odaya kapatılma ya da sopalanmak korkusu olmamasıydı belki de.

Baekhyun rahatça bir soluk çekti ciğerlerine. Burada, rahat olabildiği herhangi bir yerde nefes almanın tadı bile başkaydı sanki.

Baekhyun kokuyu takip ederek kızarmış ekmeklere ulaştı ve kızarmış yumurtayı gördüğünde ve eğilerek kokladığında kendisine karşı koyamadan neşeyle mırıldadı. Yerinde küçük küçük zıplayarak gülümsedi. _Yersem Alfa kızar mı?_ Baekhyun dudağının üstündeki kurumuş derileri dişcleyip koparırken etrafında gözlerini gezdirdi.

Koyu renk, çam ağacından yapılmış gibi gözüken mutfak dolapları, mermer tezgah ve yuvarlak büyük masanın gömüldüğü sessizlik Baekhyun’un yerinde yaylanıp bir parça kızarmış ekmek kopararak yumurtadan ağzına atmasını sağladı. _Bilmezse sorun olmaz ki?_

Gözüne takılan meyve tabağına uzanan elini durduramadı. Kirazlar kıpkırmızı duruyorlardı. Çilekler pespembeydiler ve miniciktiler. Baekhyun bu küçük dağ çileklerinden toplamak için işlerini aceleyle tamamlar bazen savsaklar ve bunun için akşam yemeğinden olurdu. Ama o dağ çilekleri için değerdi. Baekhyun ağzına attığı minik çilekleri kendinden geçerek çiğnedi. Ağzına yayılan tadın daha uzun sürmesini dilerken buldu kendisini.

Farkına bile varmadan meyve tabağında erikler dışında hiçbir şey bırakmadı Baekhyun. Karnının açlığı şimdi çıkıyordu. Kızarmış ekmekten bir parça daha alıp reçele batırdı, onu da ağzına attı. Yumurtayı olduğu gibi bırakmıştı. Oldukça pahalı olduklarını biliyordu Baekhyun. Onlar yerine meyveleri bitirmiş ve yarım dilim kızarmış ekmek yemişti reçelleyip.

Bu kadarı midesini tıka basa doldurmaya yetmişti.

Masanın başına ne ara geçti, ne ara sandalyeye oturup kahvaltısını yaptı Baekhyun bilmese de dolan karnı ile arkasına yaslandığında korkup telaş edecek vakti bile bulamadan kapı çalındı. Baekhyun yemekle dolup ağırlaşmış karnından dolayı zorlukla yağa kalktı. Karnının acıdığından değildi yavaş hareketleri.

Koştur koştur kapıya ilerleyen Baekhyun halı sonlandığında ayaklarının altında hissettiği tahtalar serin gelince parmak uçlarına kalktı. Kapı deliğinden bakmak için zaten buna ihtiyacı vardı. Metali kaydırıp deliği açığa çıkardığında karşısında Sürü Alfası’nı bulmuştu.

Baekhyun zamanda geriye gitmek ve yemekleri yemeye başladığı ana dönmek, kendisini durdurmak istedi. Arkasına dönüp mutfağa koşacak gibi olduysa da yediklerini çıkaracak hali yoktu. Etrafına telaşa bakınıp _ne yapacağım, ne yapacağım_ diye mırıldandığı bir panik haline girmişti. En sonunda kapının ötesinden gelen boğuk ses “Seni duyabiliyorum. Telaş etmeyi bırak lütfen.” dediğinde Baekhyun kaskatı kesildi. Başını yanına yavaşça çevirip elini kap koluna attığında derin bir nefes aldı.

Kolu indirdiğinde, kapının kilitli olduğunu unutmuştu.

Baekhyun dışarıdan bastırılmaya çalışılmış bir gülüş duyduğunda yanaklarının kızardığını hissetti. _Kızarmak değil bu_, diye geçirdi içinden. _Yanıyor resmen yanaklarım_…

Anahtarı çevirip kapıyı açtı Baekhyun. Adamın cansız yüzüyle karşılaştı. Dudaklarındaki gülümsemeye rağmen gözleri cansız ve teni solgundu. Omuzları hafifçe düşmüştü. Saçları dağılmıştı ve dudakları şişmişti. Gözleri kızarıktı, ya çok yorgundu, ya da ağlamıştı. Baekhyun ikisi arasında seçim yapamadı. İçini kemiren alfayı bu hale kendisinin getirmiş olabileceği düşüncesi ve bu düşüncenin doğurduğu suçluluk duygusu, engel oluyordu.

Yutkundu ve gözlerinin buluştuğu Alfa’nın sakince dikilmesi, Baekhyun’un tüylerini ürpertti. _Doğru, bu adam için herkesten farksızım. Lanetim ona işlememişti, değil mi?_

Baekhyun birden iliklerine kadar hissettiği bir titremeye tutuldu. Ama yüzeyde dümdüzdü. İçindeki girdaplar yüzüne yansımıyordu. Baekhyun yutkundu ve başını önüne eğerek kapının önünden kenara kaçtı.

Gümüş kurdun başını önüne eğmesiyle birlikte Chanyeol’ün gözleri de aşağı kaydı. Üstünde paralamaya niyetli gibiydi kanlı kıyafetlerini. İç geçirerek Baekhyun’un açtığı boşluğa geçip arkasından kapıyı kapatmak için dışarı döndü yüzünü. Herkesin işleriyle meşgul gibi davranma çabası yersizdi, Chanyeol işe yaramadığını açıkça söyleyebiliyordu oynadıkları rolün. Üstündeki gözlerle sinirlenerek Chanyeol bütün bakışlara karşılık verdi. Gerilen yüz kasları ve kızılın kahverengilerin arasında belirmeye başladığı göz bebeklerine eşlik etmesi için aurasını yaydı. Günlük telaşeleri ile ilgilenire benzeyen sürü üyeleri başlarını önlerine iyice eğdi ve herkes yüzünü Sürü Alfası’nın evinden başka tarafa döndü.

Kapıyı kapatıp giriş holüne giren ışığı kesen Chanyeol, aurasının etkisi ile bir adım geri kaymış, korku ile kendisine bakan omegaya döndü. Çocuğu korkuttuğunu biliyordu fakat bir şekilde sürünün ağzını da kapatması gerekiyordu. Yolda yürürken kendisine korkudan çevrilemeyen gözler Baekhyun kapıyı açtığından beri üstlerinden çekilmemişti. Hatta kendi evinin kapısına geldiğinden beri bu ayyuka çıkmıştı.

Baekhyun hakkında ileri geri konuşulmasını bir şekilde engellemek zorundaydı.

Chanyeol tekrar baştan aşağı süzdü küçük kurdu. İç geçirerek Baekhyun’un çenesinin altına işaret parmağını uzattı, küçüğün başını dikleştirdi. “Ürkmene, korkmana gerek yok. Eğer sana zarar vermek gibi bir niyetim, öyle bir içgüdüm olsaydı nehir boyunda seni korumak için ölümüne savaşmazdım Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun başını yukarı kaldıran dokunuşla birlikte gerilse de ardından duydukları ile çoktan karşılaştığı yakın tavrı unutmuştu. Şokla gözleri büyüyen Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün kırmızısını yitiren gözlerine baktı. Yutkunarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “S-siz…”

Sormak için içi gitse bile Chanyeol’ün kıvrılan dudağının sağ ucu Baekhyun’un gözlerini hızla tahta zemine indirmesini sağladı. “Ben?” Chanyeol’ün devamını getirmesini isteyen sorusu ile Baekhyun ne diyeceğini bilemedi. _Adama zaten söylediği şeyi tekrar ettirmenin ne gereği var?,_ diye payladı kendini. _Boşuna aptal konumuna düşmenin gereği yok, Byun Baekhyun_.

Baekhyun hemen toparladı kendisini ve alışkanlıkla “Aç mısınız?” diye sordu. Babasına kapıyı açtığı her sefer doksan derece eğilir ve onu karşılayarak klasik sorularını sorardı. _Hoş geldiniz. Aç iseniz hemen sofrayı kurayım. Üzüm şarapları yeni geldi, dilerseniz meyvelerinizi çıkarayım. Bir emriniz var mı?_ diye devam eder giderdi. Mevsime göre değiştiği gibi günün vaktine, babasının sinirli olup olmamasına göre de değişirdi. Ama değişmeyen tek bir şey vardı. Mutlaka hizmetçi muamelesi görürdü, üstüne atılan çuvallar ya da önüne fırlatılan ayakkabılar eksik olmazdı, en sabit olan ise kalçasının avuçlanmasıydı.

Baekhyun birdenbire kendisini eğilecek gibi hissetti. Öyle ki öne meyillenmişti bile. Ama Chanyeol ayakkabılarını çıkarıp rafların karşısında kalan ayakkabılığa kaldırıyordu. Baekhyun uzanıp onları alacak gibi oldu ama Chanyeol elini savuşturdu.

“Kendi ayakkabılarımı kaldırabilirim Baekhyun.” Baekhyun adamın kızacağını düşünerek başını öne eğmişti ki anlayışlı bir tonla devam etti Chanyeol. “Burada kalıyorsun diye bir karşılık isteyeceğim sanma.”

Baekhyun başını bu sefer Chanyeol’ün işaret parmağına gerek kalmadan kendisi kaldırdı. “Be-Ben…”

“Sen? Ben açsam açım Baekhyun, sen aç mısın, ilgilenmen gereken bu.”

Chanyeol arkasını döndü ve koridorda ilerleyerek Baekhyun’un önceki gece açıp baktığı kapıları aştı. Peşinden koşturdu Baekhyun. “Bu arada sana kıyafet ayarlayacağım. Ben gidip Jongdae ile konuşana kadar da sana kendi kıyafetlerimden versem olur mu?” Chanyeol durarak yan döndü ve yüzünü Baekhyun’a çevirdi. “Yani rahatsız olur musun benim kıyafetlerimi giymekten?”

Baekhyun kalmayacağını söyledikten sonra tekrar ilerleyen Chanyeol merdivenlerin ucuna geldiğinde “Gel, o zaman.” dedi. Baekhyun arkasını dönerek masadaki kahvaltı tepsisine baktı. Chanyeol’e demek konusunda endişeliydi. Kendi karnını kendisinin düşünmesi gerektiğine, Baekhyun’un da kendi karnı ile ilgilenmesine çıkan şeyler söylemiş olsa da Alfa, Baekhyun bu tavırın çoktan yediğini söylediğinde değişip değişmeyeceğini kestiremiyordu.

Fakat mutfak masasından bakışlarını ayırıp merdivenlere döndüğünde Chanyeol’ün çoktan bakış açısından kaybolduğunu gördü. Koştu koştur merdivenleri aştı. Baekhyun adamın yattığı odanın kapısını açtığını gören Baekhyun donakaldı.

Soldan ikinci kapı dememiş miydi Alfa?

Aklında yeniden tekrarladığı diyalogda öyle görünüyordu ama Chanyeol kendisine kıyafetlerinden vermek için neden kullanılmayan odaya giriyordu? Baekhyun sertçe yutkunup Alfanın peşinden gitti. İçeri girdiğinde yatağın karşısındaki duvara yaslanmış dolabın önünde buldu Alfayı.

Mavi beyaz çizgili bir gömleği ve beyaz bir kumaş pantolonu raflardan çeken Alfa kapının önünde duran Baekhyun’a döndü ve elindekileri uzattı. “Sen üstünü giyin.”

Alfanın elindekileri almak için odanın içine giren Baekhyun çok değil, kısa bir sıra önce bulunduğu, ve oldukça rahat olduğu odada diken üstünde hissediyordu. Baekhyun sessizce kıyafetleri alıp yatağa doğru kaydığında Chanyeol de kapıya ilerledi.

Arkasından çekmek için kapı kolunu tutan Chanyeol çıkarken duraksadı. “Hey. Cevap vermedin.”

Baekhyun başını gelen sesle hemen kaldırmış ve Alfa’ya dönmüştü. Alnına dökülen gri tutamları gözlerinin gümüş grisi rengini daha çok çıkarıyordu ortaya. “Hm? Neyin cevabını?”

“Aç mısın?”

Baekhyun yutkunarak kızarık yanakları ile tekrar yatağa döndü ve elindekiler bırakmak bahanesiyle Chanyeol’den yüzünü sakladı. “Şey… Değilim?”

Chanyeol’den gelen cansız bir kıkırtı, Baekhyun’un suçlulukla gözlerini alfaya çevirmesini sağladı. “Nedense pek inanamıyorum buna?”

Baekhyun telaşla alfayı inandırmak için konuştu. “Hayır! Gerçekten! Yedim.” Yutkunarak tekrar yatağın ayakucuna bıraktığı kıyafetlerin kenarını düzeltmeye döndü oturduğu yerde. “Şey… Dün beni görmeye gelmiş olan alfa, o buraya kahvaltı getirdi ve…”

“Aşağı inip kontrol edeceğim o zaman. İyice karnını doyurmadan şifahaneye dönmeyeceksin. Joonmyeon her ne kadar daha sağlıklı olduğunu söylese de o sütlü yulafın seni iyileştireceği yok. Kurtsun sen. Bol bol gerçek şeyler yiyeceksin.” Chanyeol kaşlarını kaldırdı. Baekhyun’dan onay almak için “Hm?”ladı.

Baekhyun dudak bükerek başını salladı yavaş hareketlerle.

Chanyeol arkasından kapıyı çekerek çıktığında, Baekhyun derin bir nefes verdi. _Yeniden şifahaneye mi dönecekti? Gerçekten mi?_

***

Chanyeol çocuğu odasında giyinmesi için bıraktıktan sonra aşağı inmek için yola çıktı. Merdivenleri bitirdiğinde iç çekti. Normal davranmaya çalışsa da aklında sadece Kyungsoo vardı. Onu evine bırakmak istemişti ama Omega istemediğini söylemiş ve engel olmuştu. Chanyeol Kyungsoo’nun _yakında eşleşecek bir alfasın, benimle görülmen iyi olmaz_ derkenki yüz ifadesini gözünün önünden silmeyi bir türlü başaramıyordu. Sesindeki acı bir türlü kulaklarından gitmiyordu.

Omega olan, hep Chanyeol’ü beklemişti. Onun gelip kendisine teklif edeceği zamanı, birbirlerine ait olduklarını herkese gösterecekleri zamanı hep sessizce beklemişti. Chanyeol onun _eşleşmek üzere bir alfasın_, dediğindeki buruk gülüşünü gözleri önünden silememekte haklıydı. Chanyeol bundan sonra kendisiyle nasıl yaşayacağını bilmiyordu. Korkakça, ondan ayrılmayı bile beceremeden gitmişti Kyungsoo’dan. Kendi isteklerine boyun eğememiş, ona olanları bir çırpıda anlatıp bıçak gibi kesmemişti aralarındaki ilişkiyi. Kesememişti. Daha da çok yakmıştı küçüğünün canını. Sarılmış, saçlarını okşamış, dudaklarını tenine bastırıp kokulu öpücükler çalmıştı ayrılırken.

Kendisine kızmayı, korkak olduğunu, Kyungsoo’nun canını yakamayacak kadar onu sevmediğini söyleyerek kendisine bağırıyordu. _Sorumluluklarının önüne koyacak kadar sevemedin_, diyordu kendisine. _O seni kendisinin bile önüne koyarken sen aynısını yapmadın_.

Chanyeol nefessiz kaldığını hissediyordu.

Kyungsoo biliyordu onu evinin kapısına kadar takip edeceğini. Tek bir damla gözyaşı dökmemişti kendisini üzmemek için yolda. Evine girip odasına kapanana kadar tutmuştu kendisini. Chanyeol onların kapısında beklediği, ağaçların arasında saklanıp Kyungsoo’nun hıçkırıklarını dinlediği için pişmandı. Çünkü Chanyeol emin değildi. Kyungsoo kendisini revirde yaralarını sardığı ilk andan beri seviyorken, Chanyeol bunu o andan beri biliyorken kendisinden emin değildi, bunun kendisi için basit bir heves olmadığını söyledikçe söylemişti, ama bundan emin değildi. Orada, kapılarında bekleyip Kyungsoo’nun ağlayışını dinlerken kendi kendine her şeyi geride bırakıp vedasını etmişti belki de, her şeyi kolaylıkla gerisinde bırakarak.

Elini saçları arasına atarak çekti gece karası tutamları Chanyeol.

Yüzünü sıvazladı. İçindeki sıkıntı yok olmuyordu. Üstüne çöken ağırlık gitmiyordu. _Bunu hak ediyorsun, bu acıyı hak ediyorsun_, demişti kendisine mutfağa girerken.

Mutfağa girdiğinde camlardan dışarı baktı. Bahçedeki boşluk, bulutların arasından çıkıp sıcağını ve ışığını saçan güneşin yarattığı sarı rengin gölgeleri, esen rüzgârın etkisiyle salınan ağaç yaprakları, oynaşan çimenler, Chanyeol’ün içindeki sıkıntıyı daha çok arttırdı. _Ya Baekhyun? Küçük kurt ne yapacaktı? Chanyeol hiç pahasına mı kaybetmişti elindekileri, yoksa Baekhyun onu korumasına izin verecek miydi?_

Chanyeol arkasına döndü ve bahçe kapısının önünde kalan yuvarlak masaya baktı. Pencerelerin önünden çekilmiyordu. Masadaki tepside yarısı koparılmış kızarmış ekmek dilimini gördü diğer ekmeklerin arasında, metal tabakta. Diğerleri dokunulmamış duruyordu. Meyve tabağına kayınca gözü geride kırmızı erikler dışında hiçbir şeyin kalmamış olması onu gülümsetti. Fakat önceki gün bulunuşundan beri ne bir yudum su içtiğini gördüğü ne de ağzına bir lokma koyduğunu gördüğü Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ü endişelendirdi. Çocuğu ağabeylerinden, ailesinden kurtarıp susuzluğa açlığa kaybetmek büyük trajedi olurdu.

Yerinden ayrılıp tepsiyi boşaltmaya ve masaya tabakları yerleştirmeye başladı. Tepsiyi boşalttıktan sonra metal yuvarlak tepsiyi tezgâha bıraktı. Yumurta tabağını Baekhyun’un oturması için kendi yerinin karşısına koyduktan sonra reçel kâselerini özellikle tabağın önüne itti. Bir bardağa su da döküp yumurta tabağının yanına bıraktı ve çatal kaşık çıkarttı. Bıçak da çıkarıp yerine oturmuştu ki Baekhyun merdivenlerin ucunda göründü. Chanyeol adım seslerini duyup başını kaldırdı.

“Gel bakalım.”

Çocuğun itiraz etmek ister gibi bir hali olsa da Chanyeol bir daha ona bakmadan yerine oturduğunda gık edemeden gelmek zorunda kalmıştı. Chanyeol oturup kendisine bir kızarmış ekmek aldığında üstüne yağ sürmeye başladı.

Baekhyun kendisine hazırlanmış tarafı gördüğünde isyan etmek istese de ses çıkarmamıştı. Şimdiye kadar karnını iyi doyurduğu akşamlar bile sayılıyken yemesi için bu kadar şeyi kendisine bırakan Alfa’ya minnettar olması gerekiyordu.

Baekhyun isteksizce oturmuştu yine de masaya.

Sandalyeyi çekerek oturduğunda Alfa’ya kaçamak bakışlar atıyordu. “Ben yemiştim…” Chanyeol başını kaldırıp kendisine baktığında hemen yüzünü tabağına iyice eğen Baekhyun eline çatalını hemen aldı. “Meyve yemek iyileşmen konusunda iyi olur ama seni çok tok tutmaz Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’ün konuşmasıyla başını kaldıran ve ona kirpiklerinin altından kaçamak bakışlar atan Baekhyun adamın elindeki yağ bıçağı ile yumurtayı işaret ettiğini gördü. “Biraz yumurta ye. Benim tercihim o tabağı bitirmen tabi. Fakat reçelle ekmek de yiyeceğin için, eğer bitiremezsen sorun değil.”

Baekhyun kendi tarafında toplanmış reçel kâselerine gözlerini kocaman açarak baktı. Sonra tekrar Chanyeol’e baktı. “Neden?!”

Yüksek çıkan sesinden dolayı utansa da alfa sadece gülmüştü. “Joonmyeon sana bir süre tatlı şeyleri yasaklayacak da ondan. Biraz kaçamaktan zarar gelmez.” Ekmeğinden ısıran Chanyeol ağzındakini yutup tekrar konuştuğunda Baekhyun bu sefer gülmüştü. “Bu arada, sorarsa kesinlikle yedirmedim. Sadece yumurta ve ekmek yedin.”

Bir süre sessizlik içerisinde geçti.

Baekhyun yedikçe kendisini biraz daha uyanık hissediyordu. Etrafında gördüğü şeylerin daha çok farkındaydı. Hareket etmek çok daha kolaydı -eğer ters bir hareket yapmıyorsa- artık. Taze yumurtaların tadı çok güzeldi. Tabağın yanına bırakılan yağlanmış ekmekle birlikte onu oraya bırakan elin sahibine baktı Baekhyun.

Chanyeol daha iyi gözüküyordu. En azından rengi yerine gelmişti. Gözleri de ilk geldiğindeki kadar yorgun bakmıyordu. Kızarıklıkları gitmişti. Baekhyun nedensizce daha iyi hissetti.

Ekmeği alarak üstüne reçel sürdü. Aklına takılan bir detayı sormak istiyordu ama. En sonunda konuşacak cesareti bulup sordu.

“Meyveleri yedim ama… Kızdın mı?”

Başını kaldıran ve kendisine bakan Alfa ile Baekhyun ağzındaki ekmek parçasını yavaşça çiğnedi. Gelecek cevabı bekledi.

“Neden? Sana yemek yedirmek için çırpınırken bir şeyler yedin diye kızacak kadar çift kişilikli mi duruyorum?”

Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün ters cevabı ile ne diyeceğini bilemedi. “Ha-Hayır… Ondan demedim—Ben…” Chanyeol güldüğünde Baekhyun rahatladı. “Sakin ol. Şaka yaptım.”

Chanyeol Baekhyun’un bu ürkekliğini yenmeleri gerektiğine karar verdiğinde, sadece ikinci görüşleriydi birbirlerini. Bir kahvaltı masasındaydılar ve Baekhyun önüne koyulan ne olursa hepsini yemek zorundaydı, Chanyeol de Baekhyun’u doyurmak konusunda kararlıydı.

***

Jongin kahvaltı tepsisini Chanyeol’ün mutfağına bıraktıktan sonra yanına geçtiği Joonmyeon’un anlattıklarını dinlemeye mecbur kalmıştı. Şifacı dur durak bilmeden saçma sapan, kesinlikle Jongin’in umursamadığı şeyler anlatıp durmuştu. Jongin hangi bitkinin neye yaradığını bilmek hiç istemiyordu zira. Ama Joonmyeon’un söylememesi gereken şeyleri bildiği ve ağzından kaçırmak üzere hissettiği zamanlarda çenesini ezbere bildiği şeyleri defalarca tekrar etmek için açtığını, böylelikle ağzından laf kaçırabileceği insanları bezdirip yanından göndermek gibi bir mekanizması olduğunu biliyordu ve o sakladığı baklayı öğrenmek için can atıyordu.

Joonmyeon’un üstündeki hali çözdüğünden beri beta kurt ne kadar çok bitkinin özelliklerini sayarsa saysın şifacının peşini bırakmayan Jongin, Joonmyeon’un kendisini bezdirme planını suya düşürmek ve Joonmyeon’u bezdirmek konusunda kararlı adımlarla ilerliyordu.

Joonmyeon ısırgan otunun özelliklerini üçüncüye saymaya başladığında Jongin gönderildiği beşinci kuryeliğini de tamamlayıp şifahaneye dönmüştü. Sabahın erken saatlerini geride bırakmışlardı ve güneş bulutların arasından kurtulalı biraz oluyordu. Jongin o sırada kendisini tutamayarak güldü.

Başını kaşıyarak dayandığı ilaç dolabının yüzeyinde gezdirdi gözlerini. “Joonmyeon hyung,” Jongin şifacıya döndüğünde ve betanın gerilip yutkunduktan sonra kendisine döndüğünü, yüzündeki zorlama sırıtışı gördüğünde sinsice sırıttı. Tek kaşını kaldırarak konuştu. “Bence yeter.”

Tekrar yutkunan ve bu seferki daha sesli olan Joonmyeon eğer kapı açılıp içeri Baekhyun ve arkasından sürü alfası girmeseydi her şeyi döküleceğini biliyordu. Kai değildi belki de ama Jongin eğer takarsa çok pis takan tiplerdendi ve inadı bir kaya kadar sağlamdı. Joonmyeon alfa sabah şifahaneye geldiğinde gerilip Jongin’den kaçındığı için kafasını duvarlara vuruyordu.

Jongin’e bakarken aptalca açtığı ağzını hızla kapatıp kocaman gülümsedi ve acayip bir gülümseme ile Baekhyun’a hızla döndü Joonmyeon. “Ah! Geldiniz! Endişeleniyordum ben de tam!”

Hızla Baekhyun’a ilerleyip küçüğün koluna hamle yaptığında gerileyen ve Alfa’ya çarpan gümüş kurt Joonmyeon’u duraksattı. Öyle ki yüzündeki acayip gülümseme de solmuştu.

Jongin arkada dikleşip gelenleri dikkatle izledi. Sabahki küçük kurt üstündeki paspal kıyafetlerden kurtulduğunda güzelliği ortaya çıkmıştı. Küçük bedeni Chanyeol’ün gömleği içinde kaybolmuştu. Gri saçları üstündeki beyaz temalı kıyafetlerde parlıyordu. Chanyeol’ün bedenine yaklaştığında iyice küçük kalmıştı üstelik. Jongin Chanyeol’ün Baekhyun ürküp kendisine çarptığında hızla çocuğu tutuşuna kaşlarını çatarak baktı.

Sadece sürüsü olarak kalacak gibi durmuyordu gelen küçük kurt. _Chanyeol doğru olanı yapacak…_

Jongin sinsi sırıtışını tekrar dudaklarına oturttu.

Chanyeol’ün dokunuşuna başta sesini çıkartmayan küçük kurt Chanyeol’ün ateşe değmiş gibi kendisini çektiği anda kendisi de kaçmıştı Sürü Alfası’ndan. Jongin, _pek yakın değil, ama yolun sonu belli canım_, dedi kendi kendine.

Jongin Chanyeol kendisine baktığında selam verdi ve tekrar rahatlayarak yanındaki ilaç dolabına kolunu yasladı. Elini yanağına dayayarak ağırlığını tek ayağına verdi. Chanyeol Joonmyeon’a bakarak _biraz konuşalım_ dediğinde, Baekhyun yatağa gelmiş ve çarşafları örtüleri değiştirilmiş yatağa girmişti. Şifacı endişeli bakışlarla küçük kurdu izlese, onu tek başına bırakmak istemez gibi dursa da Chanyeol onu alıp şifahanenin arka kapısından çıkarırken engel olmamıştı.

Jongin dayandığı ilaç dolabından ayrılıp omegaya doğru ilerledi.

Onun yatağının yanındakine oturup ellerini arkasına yasladı ve bacak bacak üstüne atarak küçüğü izledi. Gümüş kurdu gerdiği aşikardı fakat o anda önemsediği o değildi. Joonmyeon köy dedikodularını saklamak için bu kadar uğraşmazdı. Direk dedikoduya katılacak bir tipti. Savunması olarak da ‘bir şifacı ortada dönen ne ise bilmeli, neye ne zaman müdahale etmesi gerektiği hiç belli olmaz’ cümlesini kullanıyordu. Dolayısıyla sakladığı şey büyük olmalıydı. Chanyeol’ün tavrından şüphelenen Jongin Joonmyeon’un sakladığı şeyin bu kurtla ilgili olduğunu düşünmeye başlamıştı.

“Düzgünce tanışamadık. Ben Jongin.”

Arkasına yasladığı ellerini çekerek dikleşen Jongin gümüş kurda elini uzattığında Baekhyun şaşıracaktı ki Sürü Alfası’nın bile tanışırken elini sıktığını hatırladığında, garipsememesi gerektiğini anladı. Ama Jongin’in kendisini tanıtırken alfa olduğunu belirtmemesi Baekhyun’un kaşlarını çatmasına sebep oldu. “Ben de Baekhyun.” Baekhyun uzanıp alfanın elini sıktı. Karnındaki yara ile -yatakta dik oturmak sandalyede dik oturmaktan farklıydı- dik oturamadığı için hafifçe uzanır pozisyondaydı.

Alfanın yüzündeki bilmiş bakışla kendisini izleyişi Baekhyun’u sinirlendiriyordu fakat bir şey yapamayacağını da biliyordu.

Baekhyun sessizce bu işkencenin de bitmesini bekledi. Biteceğini düşünmekle hata etmişti. Çünkü Jongin’in konuşmaya başlaması ile rahat bir nefes alan Baekhyun Jongin’den bir problem çıkmayacağını düşünüyordu.

“Seni bulan kişilerin kim olduğunu biliyor musun?”

Baekhyun başını salladığında Jongin kaşlarını çattı. Tanıyabilmiş miydi küçük kurt onları? Jongin ilgisini çeken çocuğun yüzündeki rahatsız ve sıkkın ifade ile konuşmasıyla anladı. Dediğini farklı yorumlamıştı.

“Abilerim.”

“Tatlım, eğer abin olsaydık bence hatırlardık ve sen de kesinlikle bu konumda olmazdın.” Jongin’in birinci çoğul kullanışı ile Baekhyun da Jongin’in az önceki ifadesine büründü. İlgisini çekmişti aldığı cevap ve merakını dindirmek için hevesliydi.

Baekhyun Jongin’e dönerek sordu: “Siz neyden bahsediyorsunuz?”

Jongin’in omuzlarını sarsarak gülüşü gülüşünün sıcak ve çocuksu oluşu, oyuncu tavırları kafa karıştırıcıydı Baekhyun için.

Zaten alışkın olmadığı bir çevrede olan Baekhyun için çoğu şey şaşırtıcıydı, sudan çıkmış balık gibi hissediyordu Gümüş kurt, bir de bunlarla karşılaşmak, insanlarla boğuşmak onu yoruyordu. Yıpranmış sinirleri, küçük yaşına göre çok şeye katlanan bedeni için fazlaydı.

“Seni kimin kovaladığını değil, seni nehir kenarında bulan kişileri bilip bilmediğini sordum.” Jongin üstte kalan dizine dirseğini yaslayıp çenesini yumruğuna dayadı ve gülümseyerek söyledi. “Bakışlarından da anladığım üzere bilmiyorsun.” Omuzlarını silkti alfa. “Ben çok teşekkür falan sevmem, Chanyeol ile büyüdüm, ama Kai’nin iyi yanına denk gelmek istiyorsan –ki beyefendi bütün gece senin hakkında homurdandı- ve eğer burada seni Chanyeol’den bile koruyabilecek birinin bulunmasını istersen, ona minnettar olduğunu söyle derim.”

Baekhyun onun algılayışı için çok uzun konuşan Jongin’e boş bakışlarla baktı birkaç saniye. “Pardon?”

Jongin tekrar güldüğünde elini _boşver_ dercesine salladı. “Söylesenize Baekhyun-ssi, Chanyeol yata—”

O sırada içeri giren ikili ile Jongin hızla çenesini kapattı ve sevimlice gülmeye başladı. Sürü alfası kaşlarını çatsa da Jongin’e bakarken, sonrasında odağını küçük kurda çevirmiş ve yatıştırıcı bir şekilde gülümsemişti.

“Ben gidiyorum. Akşama kadar Joonmyeon seninle ilgilenecek. Eğer burada kalmak istemezsen de yine benim evime götürecek seni.”

Chanyeol’ün Baekhyun bir daha onu göremeyecekmiş gibi konuşması ile küçük olanın telaşlandığı belliydi. Joonmyeon araya girdiğinde Jongin dudaklarında beliren gülümsemeyi saklamak için yüzünü eğdi. “Chanyeol bugün meşgul olacak. Ama bir yere gitmiyor.”

Baekhyun’un gözle görülür gevşeyişi, dikleşen gövdesinin tekrar arkasına yaslanışı Jongin’in bu sefer kendisini tutamayıp kıkırdamasını sağlayacaktı ki içgüdüsel olarak baktığı Chanyeol kıvrılmış dudaklarını aşağı indirdi. Alfasının, daha da önemlisi arkadaşının solgun tenini, içe göçmüş gözlerini, dağınık saçlarını, normalde olduğu gibi dimdik olmayan gövdesini fark ettiğinde Joonmyeon’un sakladığı şey çok da ilgisini çekmiyordu.

“Sen iyi dinlenmeye bak ve endişe etme artık, tamam mı?”

Gülümsemesi de normalden soluktu. Gözlerine ise kesinlikle ulaşmıyordu. Sahte olduğu tanıyanına çok açıktı. Jongin merakla kavruldu.

Baekhyun başını salladığında Chanyeol dönerek kapıya ilerledi. Jongin de Joonmyeon’un rahat bir nefes almasına izin vererek Chanyeol’ü takip etti.

***

Baekhyun yatağa Joonmyeon’un zoruyla uzandığında şifacı çocuğun yüzündeki isteksizliği görüyordu. Güvensizlik, Joonmyeon kendisine her uzandığında yüzünde yeşeriyordu ve Joonmyeon ikinci seferin ardından bunu kesmişti. Bütün gün yanında olacak bir çocuğu germek ya da onu korkutmak akıllıca değildi.

Baekhyun’un yatakta kıpırdanıp üstündeki gömleği sürekli düzeltme çabası içinde olması Joonmyeon’un anladığı şeylerin doğru olup olmadığı konusunda şüphe duymasına neden oluyordu. Çocuğun kendisine utana sıkıla söylediği şeyin sonrasında ise Joonmyeon artık ne tepki vereceğini bilemiyordu.

“Şey,” Çocuk gerilmesin diye ona yakın durmayan Joonmyeon, eğer kulakları keskin olmasa Baekhyun’un sesini işitemeyecekti. “Joonmyeon-ssi?”

Seslenişle arkasına döndü Joonmyeon. Kızarık yanaklar, yerden ayrılmayan gözler, parmaklarıyla oynayan Baekhyun, şifacıyı gülümsetti. “Efendim?”

“Bana verebileceğiniz bir kıyafet var mı? Gömleği kırıştırmak istemiyorum.” Fısıltıdan farksız sesi ile konuştuğunda Baekhyun, Joonmyeon başını sallayarak hastalara verdiği temiz kıyafetlerden almak için uzak köşede bulunan küçük dolaba yürüdü. Beyaz bir tişört çıkararak küçük kurda döndü.

Giden alfaların ardından çocuk konuşana kadar geçen sürede ilaç karışımlarını kontrol eden Joonmyeon’un eksiklerini yazdığı listeyi –Baekhyun’un yarası oldukça masraflı olmuştu Joonmyeon’un değerli ilaçları açısından- tacirlerle ilgilenecek olan Dong Youngbae’ye vermek için gitmesi gerekiyordu. 

“Biraz yalnız kalabilir misin? Bunu birisine vermem gerekiyor?” Elindeki kağıdı gösteren Joonmyeon, kaşlarını kaldırarak sorduğunda Baekhyun uysalca başını salladı. “Çabuk olacağım.” diyerek giden Joonmyeon, hızla kapıdan çıkmış ve köyün batı girişine ilerleyen Youngbae’ye yetişmek için koşar adımlarla uzaklaşmıştı.

Joonmyeon’un gidişi ile Baekhyun bir süre yatakta yatarak bekledi. Kimsenin gelmeyeceğinden emin olduktan sonra ise hızla doğrularak üstündeki gömleğin düğmelerini çözdü. Şifacının verdiği tişörtü hızla üzerine geçirdi. Gömleği katlayarak yanıbaşına bıraktığında arkasında şimdiden oluşmuş kırışıklığı görüp ofladı. Ama elinden bir şey gelmiyordu. Tekrar uzandı karnını zorlamamak için. Pek rahat bir pozisyonda oturduğu söylenemezdi.

Joonmyeon söz verdiği gibi çabuk olup hemen gelmemişti. Baekhyun bundan memnundu. Yalnızdı. Pek çok kişi gelip gitmiyordu şifahanenin önünden. Baekhyun başta kendi sürüsünde olmayan burayı inşa ettikleri için hastaların sürekli bulunduğunu düşünmüştü, görünüşe göre öyle değildi. İki gündür hiçbir hasta gelmemişti şifahaneye. Baekhyun’un bilgisi dahilinde hiçbir hasta yoktu en azından.

Baekhyun yutkundu ve yarası kaşınmaya başladığında ellerini sıkarak yumruk yaptı. Bandajı kaldırıp yarayı kaşımak için canı gidiyordu. Baekhyun derin bir nefes aldı. Gözlerini sıkıca kapattı. Uykuya daldığını anlayamamıştı.

Gözlerini tekrar açtığında çok geçmemişti. Uyuduğunu fark ettiğinde gözlerini ovuşturarak doğruldu. Kaşıntı gitmişti. Baekhyun merak ederek yatakta arkaya kaydı ve duvara sırtını dayadı. Bir bacağını yataktan aşağı sarkıtıp diğerini de dizinden büktü, ayağını sağ bacağının altına sıkıştırdı. Üstündeki beyaz tişörtü yukarı sıyırarak bandajı ortaya çıkardı.

Devasa bandaj karnını neredeye tamamen kaplıyordu. Bandajın yukarıdaki ucunu açıp içine göz attığında Baekhyun gözlerini kıstı. Yeşil ve mavi bitki pürelerinin arasında pek gözükmese de yapışmış gibiydi. Kopmak üzere olan eti, yeniden vücudu ile bütünleşmişti. Baekhyun gövdesini eğmekten dolayı karnı acımaya başladığında yarasını yeni iyileşirken daha fazla zorlamaktan korkup dikleşti. Dikleştiğinde yok olan acı ile hızlanmış nefeslerini yavaşlatmak, düzenlerini oturtmak için derin bir nefes aldı. Ama nefesleri hiç sakinleşecek gibi değildi.

Tişörtünü indirip karnını kapattı. Göz kapaklarını örterek başını duvara yasladı. Yutkundu ve tekrar yatmak için –Joonmyeon yatması için sürekli baskı yapıyordu, eğer aniden ortaya çıkar da kendisini dik görürse bir daha yalnız bırakmayacağından korkuyordu.- örtüyü kaldırarak bacaklarını örtünün altına soktu. Yatakta aşağı kayarak uzanır hale geçti.

Bir süre kendi düşüncelerine boğularak geçirdi sessizlikte. Çok şey gelip geçti aklından. Annesi, ablası, kız kardeşi, ağabeyleri, babası, evi, sürüsü, sürüsündeki tek arkadaşı Lana, köyündeki ağaçlar, bahçesi, iki günde bir çamaşır yıkamaya gittiği nehir, yağmur yağdığında burnuna dolan toprak kokusu, cehennemden farksız olsa da içinde büyüdüğü, ait olduğunu düşündüğü ailesi geldi ve geçti aklından. Bakışları donuklaştı. Gözlerinin gümüşü karardı, koyuldu. Babasının her akşam eve geldiğinde kendisine gösterdiği muameleyi hatırladığında titreyerek gözlerini kapattı.

Ardından tereddütleri düştü aklına. Geldiği bu yeni yerde yaşayıp yaşayamayacağı, mutlu olup olamayacağı, alışıp alışamayacağı, insanları kendisine nasıl davranacağı, üzgün olduğunda hep tek başına mı ağlamak zorunda kalacağı, hiç tanımadığı, bilmediği bir sürüye nasıl uyum sağlayacağı, kimsesizlikle nasıl boğuşacağı…

Sadece dua etti. Kaderine burayı düşüren tanrıya dua etti. Daha fazla üzülmemek için.

Ayak sesleri yaklaştığında Baekhyun gözlerini kapattı ve başını pencereden tarafa çevirdi. Dışarıda güneş bütün ihtişamıyla parlıyordu. Tepeye varmak üzereydi.

Şifahanenin kapısı açıldığında ve önceki günden tanıdık olan omega içeri girdiğinde gözlerinin beyazı kıpkırmızıydı ve rengi gitmişti. Saçları darmadağınıktı, gözleri şişmişti. Omuzları düşüktü ve ağır yürüyordu.

Baekhyun onun üstünde gözlerini gezdirmekten çekinerek hızla pencereye döndü. Alt dudağını dişleri arasına kıstırıp gözlerini kapattı. “Joonmyeon hyung nerede?”

Duyduğu soğuk sese döndü. Bu tarz tavırlara alışkındı. “Bilmiyorum.” Donuk bir ifade ve ifadesiz bir sesle konuştuğunda karşılaştığı tepki aşağılayıcı bakışlar ve yanıtsız bırakılmaktı. Joonmyeon’un masasına ilerleyen omegayı gözleri ile takip etti Baekhyun. Küçük olabilirdi ama bu kolay lokma olduğu anlamına gelmiyordu. Çok çekmiş olabilirdi ama her seferinde de başını eğecek boynunu bükecek değildi. İyileşmiş sayılırdı, karşısındaki omegadan daha gençti, daha hızlıydı ve istediğini yapabilirdi. Diş bilediğini fark etti orada Baekhyun. Herhangi bir ters davranışla karşılaştığı anda harekete geçeceğini gördü. Babasının olmadığı, kendisini kısıtlayacak hiç kimsenin olmadığı vakit içinden çıkan öfkeyi gördü Baekhyun.

_Ezilmekten bıkmış olmalıyım_, diye düşündü. Kalemi mürekkebe batıran ve bir şeyler yazmakta olan omega ile Baekhyun bakışlarını büyük olanın üstünden ayırdı. Tekrar pencereye döndü.

Kalemi kâğıtta gezdirmeyi bırakan ve şifahaneden çıkıp giden diğerinin ardından başını çevirmedi Baekhyun. Başlangıçta yakın davranıp lanetine kapılan ve hemen kendisinden nefret etmeye başlayan ilk kişi değildi bu omega. Baekhyun böyle olmamasını dilerdi ama oldu diye de kendisini paralayacak değildi. Doğduğundan beri karşı karşıya olduğu gerçekti bu.

Uzun bir süre sonra ancak geldi Joonmyeon. Baekhyun çoğunlukla yalnız olduğu zaman diliminde rahattı. Ama Akşamın çökmeye başlamasıyla Baekhyun bir süre Joonmyeon’un yanında kalmanın sorun olmayacağını düşündü.

Fakat Joonmyeon çok telaşlıydı. İçeri koşturarak girmiş ve arkasından kapıyı nefes nefese kapatmıştı. Kendisine koşan beta ile Baekhyun dikleşip hemen kenara kaçsa da üstündeki tişörtü Baekhyun’dan izinsiz çıkaran, katlanmış ve kenara koyulmuş gömleği Baekhyun’a giydiren Joonmyeon Baekhyun’un bütün kaçış çabalarını engelliyordu. Baekhyun en sonunda, Joonmyeon gömleğin kollarına kollarını sokmasını sağladığında Betayı kendinden uzağa itti ve ayaklanarak gömleğin düğmelerini kendisi ilikledi. “Ne yapıyorsun!” Baekhyun bütün bedenine yayılan öfkeyle Joonmyeon’a bağırdı. Adamın susması için yaptığı bütün işaretleri görmezden geldi. “Ne hakla bana dokunuyorsun!”

Ağzını kapatmak için yanında gelen ve kendisini yatağa bastıran beta ile Baekhyun çırpındı. “Sessiz ol! Sessiz ol! Chanyeol seni gideceğimiz yerde bekliyor! Kimseye görünmeden buradan çıkacaksın!” Fısıltıları arasında bağıran Joonmyeon Baekhyun’u endişelendirdi.

Baekhyun betanın tutuşundan sıyrılıp Joonmyeon’u üstünden attı ve kocaman olmuş gözleri ile şifacıya baktı. “Bunu normalce söylemek çok mu zor!”

“Kaybedecek vaktin yok Baekhyun. Hadi!” Bileğinden tuttu küçük kurdu Joonmyeon ve şifahanenin arka kapısına doğru çekti. “Dönüşemezsin, yaralısın, o yüzden Chanyeol seni sırtında taşıyacak.” Kapıdan başını uzatan ve köyün merkezinde kalışı sayesinde gelen ziyaretçilerin varması zaman alacak olan binanın arka bahçesine Baekhyun’u çıkardı. Yine fısıldadı. “Alfanın yanına vardığımız gibi hemen sırtına tırmanacaksın, tamam mı?”

Baekhyun sürüklenmeye bu sefer boyun eğdi. Dualarının kabul olacağını düşünmekle hata etmişti.


	5. ateşle oynamak -bölüm.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> biraz kısa olacak ama eğer uzatırsam yarıda kesilir bölüm ya da yarıda kesmeyip iyice uzatırım sonra da diğer bölüm için çok beklersiniz... napayım bir bölüm daha atayım mı, sonraki için bekler misiniz?
> 
> bu arada yorum bekliyorum gelmezse ağlarım sizi de sonraki bölümlerde ağlatırım 😡

Chanyeol saatlerini gelecek kış için hazırlık planları, alfaların itirazları, büyük avın ne zaman yapılacağı ve başka şeyler üzerine konuşarak, hepsini dinlemeye çalışarak, mantıklı davranmaya uğraşarak geçirmişti. Başı ağrıyordu. Büyük annesinin gelip geçerken gönderdiği bakışlardan kaçınmaya uğraşıyordu. Omegalar kuyudaki suyun azaldığını söylüyordu, nehirden su kullanmak zorunda kalıp kalmayacaklarını sorarak yeni bir kuyu açmak gerektiği konusunda ısrar ediyorlardı. Chanyeol başında olan birçok şeyle baş etmeye çalışırken bir de üstüne binen şeyleri düşünmek durumunda kalıyordu. Bir şeyleri başından savma yapmak onun zararına olacağı için _ne yaparsanız yapın_ ya da _nasıl isterseniz öyle olsun_ diyerek sıyrılamıyordu işin içinden. Bunu yapmıştı büyük ağabeyi, sonunun nasıl olduğu ise Chanyeol için ibret mahiyetindeydi.

Derin bir nefes aldı ve önündeki kâğıtları toplayıp kenara bıraktı.

Toplantı biteli bir süre olmuştu. Chanyeol önündeki notları ve listeleri son kez gözden geçirdikten sonra akşam Jonginlerin evine götürmek üzere kaldırıyordu. Masadan kalkıp ağzına masaya bırakılmış kâseden bir erik attı. Uzun ve geniş kulübeden çıkarak verandayı geçti, üç merdiveni indikten sonra hızlı adımlarla tacirleri karşılayacak ve onları çadırlarını kuracakları yere götürecek, mallarını sergileyecekleri tezgâhları belirleyecek Youngbae’yi bulmak için, biraz geç bile olsa, yola çıktı. Biten eriğin çekirdeğini evler arasında kalan açıklığa, çimenlere attı.

Uzun bacakları kendisini hayal kırıklığına uğratmayarak bir an önce köyün batı girişine ulaşmıştı.

Karşısına çıkan kalabalıkla neşesi yerine geldi.

Doğuda hasadın verimli olduğunu duymuştu Chanyeol ve tacirlerin at arabalarından indirdiği şişkin ve büyük çuvallar Chanyeol’ün modunu yükseltmeye iyi olmuştu. Tahıl ambarını doldurmak için kendi hasatları yetersiz kalacaktı muhtemelen fakat tacirlerden alınacak beşer altışar çuvalla kışı rahat geçirirlerdi. Tarlada çalışacak daha az adam ava çıkacak daha çok kurt demekti ve yaz zamanı canlanan doğayı da hesaba katacak olursa et stokları da muhtemelen daha zengin olurdu.

Chanyeol’ün aklında dolanan düşüncelerle içi rahatladı. Dudaklarına yerleşen küçük bir gülümseme ile aklını sadece görevlerine vermiş olmanın rahatlığı onda kendisini belli ediyordu. Youngbae’ye yaklaştığında tacirlerin lideri konumundaki alfa ve beta çift, dikkatlerini önlerindeki alfadan çekerek kendisine baş eğerek selam verdiler.

“Alfa,” Chanyeol’ün selamı ile onur duyan adam gülümsedi. Karşılık olarak gülümseyen Alfa, “alfa Chanyeol,” diyerek konuşmuştu. “Bu sene sizinle karşılaşabildiğimize sevindim.”

Chanyeol omuz silkti. “Geçen sene ava denk gelmişti.” Önceki sene büyük ava denk gelen ziyaretleri Chanyeol’ü çıldırtmıştı. Kendisi köyde değilken gerçekleşen ziyaret, sürüdeki alfa sayısının azlığı, avda yaşanan karmaşadan dolayı belki de bir günlük avın boşa gitmesine sebep olmuştu. Chanyeol ondan beridir adamdan haz etmezdi. Geleceklerini önceden haber etmeyerek densizlik ettiğini düşünüyordu adamın. “Bu sene gelişinizi bildirmeniz makul oldu.”

Ticaret yapamadan köyden gönderilmesi gibi bir olasılığın aklına düştüğü alfa, yutkundu ve gülümsedi. _İtibarları yerle yeksan olurdu_.

“Evet, evet.” Gözlerini etrafta gezdiren alfa, misafir oldukları sürünün betaları ile konuşmakta olan eşine gözü takıldığında rahatladı ve daha sakin bir tavırla tekrar konuşmaya başladı. “Alfa Youngbae de bize bu sene çadırları kuracağımız yerin değiştiğini söylüyordu.”

Chanyeol başını sallayarak onay verdi. Youngbae’ye memnun gözlerle bakıp tekrar tacir alfaya döndü. “Geçen senenin aksine sizi köyün içinde ağırlayamayacağız. Umarım anlayış gösterir ve bir hakaret olarak algılamazsınız.” Chanyeol etrafta dolanan ve mal indirme taşıma tezgahları doldurmak telaşında olan kurtlarda gözlerini gezdirdi. “Fakat büyük ocaklar hazırladık ve en taze etlerimizle birlikte sizin için esenlik bir açıklık ayarladık.”

Alfa sorun olmadığını belli ederek elini salladı ve “Hiç sorun değil. Daha geniş kurarız çadırlarımızı sayenizde.” Ortaya çıkmaya başlayan et kokusu ile iki alfanın da dikkati çelindi. Bayan Koo, Bayan Lee, Jungların omegaları, çalışan omegalara yardım etmek için boşta olan ve ocakların etrafına toplanmış betaların pişirdiği yahniler, kızarttığı geyik etleri, yağda kavurduğu tavuk etleri mis gibi kokuyordu.

“Etlerin tazeliği kokularından belli.” Koku ile gülümseyen ve Chanyeol’e dönen alfa, Chanyeol’ün başını sallamasıyla cevaplandı.

“Tezgâhların dizilmesine yetişir yemekler.” Chanyeol belirttiğinde diğer alfa başını salladı.

Youngbae çoktan hangi tüccara hangi tezgâhın düştüğünü söylemek, karmaşayı engellemek için onlardan uzaklaşmış ve köyün girişine üç gün önceden kurulmuş tezgahların dolduruluşunu izlemek için geçmişti.

Chanyeol, alfa ile vedalaştıktan sonra ayrıldı ve Youngbae’ye gitti. “Bu sene problem çıkmayacak gibi duruyor ama sen yine de kimsenin kimseye sulanmasına izin verme, maazallah sözlüdür, eşleşmiştir, gereksiz tantana.”

Başını sallayan Youngbae “Üç sene öncesinin olayından sonra herkesin gözleri dört açık Alfa, merak etme.” diyerek Chanyeol’ü yanıtlamıştı. Chanyeol’ün omzunu pat-patlayışının ardından uzaklaşmış sürü alfasının arkasından bir süre bakmış ve Alfanın üstündeki garip havayı anlamlandırmaya çalışmıştı. Ama bunun üstünde çok duramayacak kadar meşguldü. Önündeki yeni gelenlere dönerek onların çuvallarını tahtalara dayamasını söyledi. Kendisine verilmiş görevle ilgilendi.

Chanyeol de bu sırada gelen malların neler olduğuna bakmak için açılmış ve dökülmeye başlamış ya da tezgâhların önüne ağızları çözülüp dizilmiş çuvallara bakıyordu. Çoğunlukla kürk ve kumaş vardı hemen açılabilmiş çuvallarda. Diğerlerinin ağzı bağlanmış bir şekilde bekliyordu. Tezgahlara örtülerini sermiş ve kutularını çıkarıp dizmeye başlamış nadir mücevherler, kolyeler yahut değerli taşlar, ham bir şekilde getirilmiş gümüş, altın, yakut ve benzerleri ile şimdiden ortalıkta koşturan, işleriyle ilgilenen omegaların, betaların, kadınların gözlerine batan iki tüccar vardı. Yaşlarını almışlardı ve biri renkleri solmaya başlamış saç sakalı ile eski toprak bir adamdı, diğeri ise yumuşak yüz hatları ve kaz ayakları çıkmış ve güldüğünde belli olan en fazla kırk-kırk beş yaşında bir kadındı. Chanyeol onların önünden geçerken kadının bir alfa ve adamın da bir beta olduğunu gördü.

Gelenler arasında oldukça az omega olduğunu böyle fark etti Chanyeol. Ya yollar güvenli değildi ya da bir omeganın yaşamasını zorlaştıracak kişilere sahipti grup.

Bu Sürü Alfası’nın pek hoşuna gitmemişti. Kendi sürüsündeki omegalara da rahatsızlık yaratırlarsa, Chanyeol kendisini tutmaz ve önceki senenin acısını çıkarmak için hızla kurduna bürünürdü. Bunun doğudan gelen önemli bir tacir grubunu kaybetmek anlamına geleceğini umursamazdı bile.

Önünden geçtiği diğer tezgâhlarda artık tahıl, içki ve çömlekler ortaya çıkmaya başladığında Chanyeol etrafına baktı. Önünden geçip bitirdiği karşı taraftaki sıra da gerek çömleklerle gerek içki şişeleriyle gerekse buğday, baklagil, kurutulmuş doğu sebzeleri yığınlarıyla dolmaya başlamıştı.

Önlerindeki iki günün sakin ve verimli geçmesini diledi Chanyeol.

İşte o sırada devriye sırasını almış gençlerden birisi koşarak, altına alel acele geçirdiği belli bir şort dışında çıplak halde geldiğinde, Chanyeol bunun mümkün olmadığını anladı. Gelen genç kız, soluksuz kalmış olsa bile Chanyeol’e davetsiz ziyaretçilerin geldiğini söylemeyi başarmıştı. Ellerini dizlerine dayayan ve kızıla çalan bir kahverengiye sahip uzun dalgalı saçlarının yüzünün önüne düşmesine sebep olan Sehun, başını kaldırdığında Chanyeol’ü bulamamıştı.

Edepsiz bir küfür savurarak insanların başlarını çevirdiği tarafa koşmaya başladı. Nefeslenmeye vakit bulamadan yeniden koşuyordu bile.

Chanyeol ise uzun bacaklarıyla attığı adımlarla çoktan köy meydanına varmıştı. Arkasından koşan genç kıza kulak asmadan Jongin’i postaladığı evine ilerledi. Biraz sonra çam kapıyı çalıyordu. Kapıyı aceleyle açmış Jongin’in yüzündeki sersemlik burnundan soluyan ve “Takip et beni!” diye kükreyen Chanyeol ile hızlıca kayboldu ve uykudan kalktığını gösteren karman çorman saçları, şiş gözleri ve dudaklarına aldırmadan çıplak üstüyle dışarı koştu. Ayakları yalındı fakat kurduna büründüğünde ayakkabı giydiği yoktu.

Chanyeol’ün arkasından koşan genç kızı gördüğünde Jongin devriyelerden haber geldiğini ve haberin pek de hoş olmadığını anladı Jongin. Kapıyı arkasından çekerek koşmaya başladığında kız da kendisine yetişmişti. Birlikte koşarak Chanyeol’ü takip ettiler. Jongin ikizini çoktan devriyelere katılmış olarak bulacağını düşünse de arkasından koşan ve “Solundayım!” diyerek yanından geçen tek kişi Kai olabilirdi.

İkizinin Chanyeol’den aldığı “Kai sen köyde kalıyorsun! Alfa ve betaları toparla!” gürleyişinden sonra ise ikizinin yanından “Solundayım!” diyerek geçen kişi ise Jongin’di.

Küfreden ve gerisingeri koşmaya başlayan Kai ile Jongin kahkaha attı. Vücuduna yayılan adrenalin ve birazdan yerde yuvarlanacak kafalar onu neşelendirmişti. Biraz da ikizinin siniri? Kulaklarında yankılanırmış gibi hissettiren ama aslında zihninde yankılanan küfür ve hakaretlere cevap verdiği sırada ormana dalmışlardı bile. Chanyeol kükreyerek kurduna büründüğünde yepyeni bir pantolon –daha birkaç aydır dolabında bulunuyordu…- hiç olmuştu. Siyah tişört ise uzun zamandır Chanyeol’deydi.

Jongin’in feda edeceği bir tek dizlerinden itibaren annesinin kestiği ve ava giderken ve dönerken giymesini söylediği eşofmandan bozma şortu vardı.

Kız ise koşarken şortunun düğmesini çözmüş çıkararak kenara fırlatmıştı. Jongin, kendisiyle yarışacak kadar rahatlıkla kurduna bürünen kızla bir ıslık öttürecek olduysa da kurduna büründüğünde böyle bir şey yapamıyordu. O da kızın zihnine konuşmayı seçmişti. “Vay, tanışmış mıydık biz seninle güzelim ya?”

Jongin oyunbaz herifin tekiydi fakat karşısındaki kızın da pek utangaç olduğu söylenemezdi. “Bilerek tanışmadım, çüküyle düşünenlerdensin de.”

Jongin buna insan halinde olsaydı kocaman bir kahkaha patlatırdı. “Ne o? Çok namımı duymuşsun galiba? Kıskandıysan seve seve kıskançlığını dindiririm güzelim.”

Chanyeol’ün keskin bir dönüş yaparak aldığı kokuyu takip etmesi ile ikili bir saniyeliğine konuşmayı kesti. Ama Sehun hemen cevabını yapıştırmıştı Chanyeol’ü görüş açısına aldığında. “Kıskanmamı gerektirecek bir açlığım yok ama ne kadar iyi bir çocuk olacağına göre bir şeyler düşünürüz.”

Eğer Chanyeol arkasına dönerek “Götünüzle düşünmeyi kesin de şu it kırmalarının kokusunu takip edin! Ayrılıyorlar!” diye paylamasaydı ikisini, Jongin _senin için en iyi tavrımı takınırsam, bu akşam benimle çıkarsın yani annecik_, diyecekti Sehun’a. Fakat birdenbire Sehun Jongin’in zihnine “Sürpriz, davetsiz ziyaretçilerimiz kanlı ağızlarla buradalar.” diye fısıldamıştı.

O anda Jongin hırlayarak Chanyeol’ün zihninde canlanan nehir kenarını kanla kıpkırmızı eden Baekhyun’un yarasını gördü. _Meşhur ağabeyler burada demek_, diye düşündü. Dişleri kamaştı. Sehun’un zihnindekileri duyabildiğini bilmiyordu. Ama hanımefendi sıra dışı bir şekilde sadece Jongin’in ona söylediklerini değil, aklından geçenleri de duyuyordu. “Abileri mi yapmış o yarayı?”

Sehun’un da Chanyeol’ün aklından geçip giden görüntüyü gördüğünü biliyordu. Düşüncelerini de duymuştu. Ama cevap vermemeyi seçti. Daha fazla vakit kaybedemezdi.

Chanyeol aldığı kokuyu takip etti. Baekhyun’un üstünde de bu koku vardı. Kıyafetlerine sinmişti. Kendi kendisine düşündü. _“O gün hepsi öldü,”_ geriye kalan seçenekler sürü alfasının kanını daha çok kaynatıyordu. “_Bu ağabeylerinin kokusu değil.”_ Chanyeol sürü üyelerinin kendi çıkarımlarına aklını takıp dikkatini dağıtmaması için sessizce düşündü. Chanyeol kokunun kaynağına yaklaştıkça koku silikleşiyordu. Bu Chanyeol’ün sinirlerini zıplattı. Diğer kurtlardan kokusunu gizleyecek kadar korkaktı ama eve gittiğinde ailesine iğrenç davranıyor ve kendisini güçlü addediyordu. Chanyeol yok olan kokuyla durduğunda ve etrafını dinlediğinde, onlara ait olacak bir ses aradığında, aklında yankılanan ses ile Chanyeol yavaşça arkasına döndü. Suçlu çocuk gibi başını önüne eğen ve kendisine gelirken bir başka devriye kurdunun da yaşlılara gittiğini sessiz bir kabullenişle onaylayan Sehun Chanyeol’ün ölümcül bakışlarına sadece kaçamak bakışlar atabildi.

“Amacın köyde tacirler varken sürüler arası savaş başlatmak ve besleyecek, koruyacak fazladan düzinelerce kurdu köye hapsetmek, sırrını saklaması için öldürmeye vakit kolladığın bir adama güvenmeye mecbur kalmak ise, gidip bul onları Alfa. Ama Bayan Kang da ben de o adamın güvenilmez olduğunu, müstakbel eşini anında satacak ve sadece uygun fiyatı isteyecek bir tacir olduğunu biliyoruz.”

Chanyeol aklından silinmiş tacir grubunu, onların liderini hatırlamak zorunda bırakıldığında en fazla on saniyelik koşu mesafesinden gelen çatırtı, sessiz bir hırıltı, Chanyeol’ün ön ayağını havaya kaldırıp ilerlemek için içinin gitmesine sebep oldu. Ama yine, kendi istekleri sürüsünün ihtiyaçlarının arkasındaydı.

Gözlerini Jongin’e çeviren ve ona gidip davetsiz ziyaretçilerle ilgilenmesini işaret eden Chanyeol koşarak uzaklaştı.

Bu sırada yeni gelmiş çaylar ve taze bitkilerle odağını kaybetmiş, Youngbae’ye vereceği listeyi kendisi halletmeye karar vermiş ve listede yazanlardan da fazla ve yazılmışların dışında çok şey almış, içindeki şifacı kurdun kokusunu aldığı bütün o nadir doğu yapraklarını, otlarını özenle seçmiş olan Joonmyeon hızla yayılan haberden dolayı birkaç saniye şokla kalakalmıştı. Ardından Chanyeol’ün böyle hiddetlenmesini sağlayacak tek şeyin sürü bölgesinin ihlal edilmesi olduğunu düşünerek yutkunmuştu. Herkes sürü alfasının gidişi hakkında konuşup ne oldu dercesine birbirlerine bakarken Joonmyeon elindeki sepeti küçük Lillian’ın eline tutuşturdu.

“Lil, ben gelene kadar buna sahip çıkabilir misin canım? Sakın karıştırma ama içindekileri tamam mı?”

Küçük kızın uysalca başını sallayıp etraftaki kargaşadan uzak kalarak kocaman gülümseyişi Joonmyeon’u mutlu etti. “Tamam Myeonie!” Joonmyeon gülümseyip kızın saçlarını okşadı ve hemen ayaklanıp Bayan Kang’ın evine koştu. Onların ne olduğundan detaylıca haberi olurdu.

Ana yoldan gidemeyecek kadar acelesi olan Joonmyeon kestirmeden gitmek için Lee Gun’un ve Kang Iseul’un evleri arasından geçerek evlerin arkasında kalan dar yola girdi. Yolda aşağı koşarak Bayan Kang’ın evine bütün hızıyla vardı. Bahçe kapısını açıp taş dizerek oluşturulmuş yağmur kar yağıp da yerler çamur olunca oldukça kullanışlı olan dar yolda büyük adımlar attı, evin kapısına ulaştı.

Hızla tıkladığı kapı bir süre sonra açılınca karşısında gençten bir kurt vardı. Eğilerek selam veren kurdu dikleştiren ve omzunu pat-patlayan Şifacı, içeri girdi ve hızlı hareketlerle salona geçti. Koltukta oturmuş ve Bay Kim’i dikkatle izleyen Bayan Kang, Joonmyeon’a ilk ava çıktığında görme şansına sahip olduğu kartalı anımsattı. Dimdik duruyordu ve ellerini kucağında kavuşturmuştu. Gri saçları ensesinde topuz yapılmıştı. Üstündeki gömlek ve altındaki uzun etek, uyumlu duruyordu. Joonmyeon selam vererek içeri girdiğinde onun genç kurda yaptığı gibi dikleşmesini sağlayacak, eğilmesine gerek olmadığını hissettirecek kişiler yoktu karşısında. İki koca kurt da otoriter yapıya sahiplerdi ve rütbelerine canlarını dişlerine takarak gelmişlerdi. Babadan geçmezdi sadakat veya liderlik, yahut saygınlık, onların sürüsünde.

Joonmyeon gösterdiği saygının getirisi olarak içeride hoş karşılanmıştı. İki koca kurt derin düşüncelerde olsalar da kısıtlı vakit dolayısıyla çabuk karar vereceklerdi. Joonmyeon çok geçmeden Bay Kim’in dışarı çıktığını gördü. Erkek kurt odadan çıktığında Bayan Kang onu oturması için koltuğa, yanına çağırdı elini mindere vurarak.

Joonmyeon nezaketle başını eğdi teşekkür mahiyetinde ve kadına yaklaştı. Oturdu. Koltuk sertti. Yumuşak yastıklar ya da yataklar nadirdi. Bunu şifahanenin rahatında bazen unutuyordu Joonmyeon. Chanyeol’ün hastaların rahatı için tavuk tüyünden yastıklar doldurtması ve yatakları yumuşak yapmak için yünün içine pamuk karıştırması, şilteleri doldurmak için oldukça masrafa girmesi geride kalmıştı. Bunu sert koltukta hatırladı Joonmyeon.

“Chanyeol gerçekten çok sinirlenmiş olmalı.” diye mırıldandığında kadından bir kıkırtı koparmıştı aynı zamanda.

“Sadece sinirlense yine iyi,” İç geçiren yaşlı kadın Joonmyeon’un tüylerini diken diken etmişti ses tonuyla. “Hiddet gözünü kıpkırmızı etmiştir.” Bayan Kang güldü. “Öyle ki, alfalık görevlerini bile bir yana bırakacak diye korkuyorum.”

Başını iki yana sallayan kadın, aradan geçen bir sürenin ardından içeri giren yaşlı adama gözlerini çevirdi. “Sanırım geliyor.” Kadın başını sallayınca adam da iç çekti ve Joonmyeon’un tam karşısına oturdu. Yutkunan şifacı ortamdaki gerginlik, baskıcı hava ile birleştiğinde kendisini sıkışmış hissetmişti. Fakat kendisini toparladıktan sonra olanı detaylıca öğrenmek için sorusunu sormuştu.

“Ne olduğunu siz biliyor musunuz efendim?” Adam başlangıçta tepkisiz kalsa da Bayan Kang cevap verince yüz ifadesini serbest bırakmış ve ne düşündüğünü beliğ etmişti.

“Bölge ihlali.” Kadın sopa yutmuş gibi dimdik durmayı keserek arkasına yaslanmış ve kucağında kavuşturduğu ellerini çözüp bir kolunu koltuğun kolçağına koyup şakağını ovmuştu. “Chanyeol haberi alınca iki ile ikiyi birleştirmiş, sonra da çıldırmış gibi duruyor.” Gözlerini kapatmış ve baş ağrısını dindirmek için ne kadar sert ovalarsa ovalasın şakağını, ağrı yerinden kıpırdamamıştı. “Şanslıyız ki tacirler buradayken geldiler.”

Joonmyeon bu yorumla kaşlarını çattı. Bayan Kang farklı bir düşünce yapısına sahipti. Bu yüzden kimsenin tahammül etmekten memnun olmadığı Bay Kim’i durduk yere konseyine aldırmıştı. Bu yüzden en olmadık zamanlarda sıra dışı fikirlerini dile getirdiği için, dile getirmekten korkmadığı için eski sürü alfalarından olan eşinin başını çok ağrıtmıştı. Bu yüzden sürü alfasının eşi olmuştu aynı zamanda çünkü onun yorumları ileriye yönelikti ve bir adımının üç adım sonrasını planladığı ve öyle ilerlediği söylenirdi. Joonmyeon kadının neyi öngördüğünü merak etti.

“Neden böyle dediniz efendim?”

Bayan Kang’ın şakağını ovup cevap vermeye tenezzül etmeyişine karşılık Bay Kim dudaklarındaki bilmiş gülümsemesi ve ukala ses tonu ile cevaplamıştı şifacıyı. “Chanyeol’ün onları öldürmesine, gidip de sürüler arasında savaş çıkarmasına nasıl engel olacaktık başka durumda?”

Joonmyeon göz devirmek için can atsa da kendisine engel olup başını salladı. Buna rağmen adam aşağılamasını bitirmemiş olacaktı ki tekrar konuştu. “Üstelik eğer bugün değil de iki gün sonra gelmiş olsaydılar, avda olacaktı Chanyeol. Sürüdeki Baekhyun’un haberini satmış olabileceğini düşünen Chanyeol, Tacir Dong ile sağladığımız doğu ticaretimizi keserdi. Chanyeol adamla konuşmuşken ve Baekhyun’dan habersiz olduğunu düşünürken bu olay oldu, ticaretimiz sağlam, sürüler arası savaş başlamadı, Baekhyun da hala güvende.” Adamın burun kıvırırcasına gülüşüne Joonmyeon _domuz homurtusu çıkarıyor sanki_, diye düşündü. “Şifacıların kendilerini sağlık alanında geliştirdiğini biliyorum, ama sürü alfası ile bu kadar içli dışlı iken kişi yönetim konusunda da biraz kendisini geliştirmiş olmalıydı.”

Joonmyeon kadının baş ağrısının daha da arttığını anladı çattığı kaşları ve daha da sert ovduğu şakağı ile. Ki kendinde bile baş ağrısı başlamıştı, kadın haklıydı. Eğer adam Bayan Kang ile aynı frekanstan düşünmüyor olsaydı ve konseyde olmasaydı Joonmyeon çoktan orada küfür etmişti, hem de en içten dilekleriyle.

Joonmyeon sakince başını salladıktan sonra derin bir nefes aldı. “Ben bir alfa değilim Bay Kim, eğer o tarz bir durumda kalsam ailemin, liderlik ettiğim kişilerin durumunu umursamaktansa gider parçalarım. Benim doğam bu. Bana mantıklı gelen de Chanyeol’ün gidip onları öldürmesi ve ardından gidip o sürüyü telef etmesi olurdu. Böylece sorun da kökten çözülürdü.”

Bayan Kang gözlerini açtı ve Joonmyeon’un ifadesiz yüzüne, kıvılcımların çaktığı gözlerine, sert bir gerçeklikle söylediklerine baktı, kafa yordu.

Başlamak üzere olan tartışmayı engelleyerek konuştu. “Joonmyeon…” kulağına birdenbire gelen seslerle Kang Sol gözlerini hızlıca penceresine çevirdi. Bay Kim de birkaç saniye sonra çevirecek olurdu eğer Sol hemen onlara dönüp telaşla konuşmasaydı.

“Joonmyeon, çabuk şifahaneye koş!” Hırıltılar, dost canlısı değildi. Sol de onların zihninde tek bir yüz görüyordu. Gümüş saçlı, gümüş gözlü çocuğun büyüyünce çok yakışıklı olacağı belli ve çocukluğun getirdiği narinlik ve yumuşaklık ile parlayan güzel yüzünü. “Onun için buradalar!”

Anında ayaklanan Joonmyeon’a emir verdi Kang Sol: “Chanyeol’e haber edeceğim, onu eski insanların tapınağına giden patikaya çıkar, alfa sizi orada bekleyecek!” Nefes alan yaşlı kadın, topuzunu çözüp üstündeki buz mavisi gömleğin düğmelerini açtı. “Çabuk ol!”

Bay kim’e gömleğinin önünü açarken “Sen de gidip Kai’yi bul. Chanyeol’üm onu burada bırakmıştır. Köyün etrafını sarsınlar bütün alfa ve betalar!” dedi. Hızla evden çıkarken yaşlı adam, Bayan Kang oğlunu torununa yitirdiğinden beri dönüşmediği için zorlanacağını düşünse de eteğini de çıkardıktan sonra kendisini bahçeye atmış ve çok yanlış düşündüğünü görmüştü. Kurdu uzun süredir beklediği için hamlamamıştı, aksine, ortaya çıkmak için daha da hevesliydi. İlk dönüşümünü yaptığındaki gibi hissediyordu Sol, kendini.

Koşarak köyün tenhasında kalan ve ormana daha yakın evinin avantajını kullanarak Chanyeol’ün kurdunun baskın kokusunu havada yakalayıp onu takip etti.


	6. ateşle oynamak -bölüm.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> düzenlemiyorum masa başına oturmam lazım, iyi okumalar ve cumayı beklemeler >,< uwu love u ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Joonmyeon dar ve ince, ıssız duran patikada arkalarından gelen kargaşa sesleri geçen vakitle birlikte yükselirken Baekhyun’u ardından sürüklüyordu. Baekhyun her ne kadar kısa sürede bir omega olmanın getirisi olarak çabuk toparlanmış olsa da yarası hala tümüyle kapanmamıştı. Joonmyeon onu karşılarına çıkan her batağa, baharın ve uyanmış doğanın bir sonucu olarak çamurlu, engebeli patikaya karşın çekiştirdikçe, Baekhyun zorlanıyordu.

Zorlu geçmiş hayatının şimdiye kadar ki serüvenleri, onu dik durmaya ve yorulsa da devam etmeye alıştırdığı için şanslıydı. Joonmyeon’a ayak uyduramasa da köy ile aralarına girmiş uzak mesafe ve birden çok taş binadan oluşan Baekhyun’un o güne kadar hiç benzerini görmediği gökyüzüne uzanan bir kulenin yakınlarına geldiklerinde, Joonmyeon yavaşlamış ve etrafına bakmaya başlamıştı.

Baekhyun her ne kadar Chanyeol’ün geleceği, ona gittikleri söylense de güven duygusunu herkese beslemediğinden olsa gerek, Joonmyeon’un delirmiş ve aceleci tavırlarından kuşkulanıyordu. Ve ortalarda Chanyeol _görünmüyordu_.

Bu umut dolu saatlerin de buraya kadar olduğu kanısına vardığında _henüz çok geç değil_, dedi kendi kendine. _İncik kemiğine bir tekme, ardından karnına bir diz kapağı. Eğer gücüm yeterse boynunu kırarım, rahatlıkla da uzaklaşırım_.

Düşüncelerini eyleme dökmek çocuk oyuncağı gibi geldi acıyan karnına rağmen. Bedenine yayılmış, her bir hücresinde dolaşan adrenalin, işleri kolaylaştırmıştı. Joonmyeon’un boynunu kıracak iken ağzından kan gelen Joonmyeon’a baktı Baekhyun. Elleri boğazına sarılmış bir elinin bileğinde ve başının arkasına konmuş diğer elinin bileğindeydiler. Ensesindeki el Joonmyeon’un değildi.

“Kolay lokma olmaman iyi.” Tanıdık gelen boğuk ses, içindeki hırıltılarla konuştuğunda Baekhyun’un bedeni birden gevşedi, omuzları rahatladı ve dik durmayı bıraktı, arkasındaki bedenin kollarına yığılmak üzereydi. “Ama şifacımızı öldürürsen sanırım bandajını ben değiştirmek zorunda kalırım. İşte o zaman sonumuz geldi demektir.”

Baekhyun burnunun direği sızlarken gözlerini kapattı. Dolmalarını istemiyordu. Derin bir nefes alıp gerçekten Chanyeol olduğunu onaylamak istedi. Gözlerini açtığında arkasındaki kişinin Chanyeol olduğuna emindi. Başını arkasına çevirip gözlerini Chanyeol’ün gözlerine diktiğinde, Chanyeol’ün geriye kaçmaması, ensesindeki elini çekmemesi Baekhyun’a tekrar onun farklı olduğunu, lanetinin ona işlemediğini hatırlattı. Ve hala çatık kaşlarla başının arkasından ve boynundan kavradığı Joonmyeon’a bakıp kendisine dönen Chanyeol ile Baekhyun alfanın, betayı bırakmasını beklediğini anladı.

Bunu yapmaktansa ensesindeki eli silkeleyerek attı üstünden ve köye döndü yüzünü, sırtını beyaz taşlardan yapılmış uzun binaya verdi. Ellerini sıkılaştırdı ve alfaya sordu. “Neler oluyor burada?”

“Baekhyun--” Baekhyun alfanın tekrar kendisine uzanan eli ile geriledi bir adım kadar ve tek kaşını kaldırdı. Joonmyeon’un boynunu kıracak kadar gücü yoktu belki o anda, belki daha da fazlasına sahipti, ama onu kendinden emin bir şekilde boğabilirdi. Nitekim Joonmyeon serbest bırakması için daha da sıktığı sağ elini çekelediğinde Baekhyun’un sorusunu cevaplamak zorundaydı Sürü alfası.

“Neler oluyor burada? Nereye götürecektiniz beni?” Baekhyun sol elini çevirdiğinde ve şifacıyı daha da çok telaşa soktuğunda Chanyeol’ün “Baekhyun—” derken tekrar uzattığı elini indirmek zorunda kalmıştı.

“Uzak dur ve konuş.” Baekhyun başını hafifçe sağa yatırdı. Gözlerini öfkeyle açmıştı. Tek kaşı hala havadaydı. “Şifacını seviyor gibi duruyorsun.”

Chanyeol’ün yüzünden okunan öfke, katıksızdı. “Sürün burada.” Tıslayarak konuştuğunda, Baekhyun’un elleri hafifçe gevşedi ve şifacı betaya nefes almak için olanak tanıdı. Ama duruşunu bozacak kadar şaşırmamıştı. Ölmeye hevesli değildi, tabii ki açık vermemişti. Chanyeol’ün dişlerinin arkasından söyledikleri, Baekhyun’un zaten hızlı olan kalp atışlarını ayyuka çıkardı. “Seni almaya geldiler.”

Baekhyun tiksinerek cevap verdi. Tükürürcesine konuşmuştu. “Madem tekrar öldürecektin, neden beni orada abimlere bırakmadın? Satmak için damızlık olarak görülmeye alışkınım ama hiç kurban olarak satılmamıştım, teşekkürler.”

Eğer ölüme gidecekse en azından elleri boş gitmek istememişti Baekhyun. Fakat buna fırsat bulamamış, ellerini çevirmek üzere olduğu o anda Chanyeol’ün atılıp kendisini Joonmyeon’dan koparması ve yere yatırıp ensesinden bastırarak yerde tutuşu şimşekten hızlı olmuştu. Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün tutuşundan kıvrak hareketlerle sıyrılmıştı neredeyse. Sırtında bileklerinden birleştirilen kollarını kurtarmış ve Chanyeol’ü üstünden atmıştı.

Chanyeol’ün havaya uçan kollarını savurup kendi omuz genişliğinde açıp çocuğu yerde kıstırmaya olan uğraşını boşa çıkarmış Baekhyun, adamın altından emekleyerek kaçmıştı. Ayak bileğini yakalayan, ne kadar hızlı olursa olsun paçasını kurtaramadığı alfa, Baekhyun’un şimdiye kadar küfrettiğini duymamıştı. Baekhyun’un çıtayı çok yüksekte tutarak başlaması, alfayı şaşkınlığa uğrattı. On yedinci baharım diyerek mırıldanışı, utanarak yüzünü eğişi, minnettarlığı ile gülümseyişi sanki dün gece değildi. Ya da sesini yükselttiğinde bile utanan ve kızaran bu sabahki çocuk, başkasıydı. Chanyeol’ün kocaman açılan gözlerinin sebebi şoktu.

Bu arada Baekhyun ayağını tutan elini tekmelemiş ve ayaklanıp koşmak için yükselmişti.

Joonmyeon eğer incik kemiğinin acısının intikamını almak için Baekhyun’un üstüne atlayıp kendisini tekrar feda etmeseydi ve Chanyeol’e ayağa kalkacak vakti oluşturmasaydı Baekhyun çoktan uçmuştu. Yere tekrar düştüğünde Baekhyun karnının üstüne düşmüştü. Düştüğü yerdeki kaya bütün bedenini işlevsiz hale getirecek kadar yoğun ve güçlü bir acı yaymıştı en ufak zerresine kadar.

Acıyla bağırdığında ve can havliyle Joonmyeon’u üstünden fırlattığında sırt üstü dönmüş, karnını tutarak kıvranmıştı. Bandaja yayılan kan, nehir kenarında olduğu kadar kokmuyordu ama Chanyeol’ün hızla üstüne atılmasına yetmişti. Baekhyun’un bandajın üstüne denk gelen ellerini itelediğinde küçük kurt tekrar kaçmaya yeltenecek olsa bile ikiye karşı birdi ve canı çok yanıyordu. Kaybedişini kabullenmemişti henüz fakat o an için pes ettiği doğruydu.

Chanyeol korktuğu kadar kan olmadığını gördüğünde rahatladı ve başını kaldırıp yattığı yerden başını kaldırmış ve korkulu gözlerle yarayı görmeye çalışan Joonmyeon’a konuştu. “Dönüşüp götüreceğim onu, koku yayılmaz fakat bana en kısa zamanda ilaç getirmen gerekecek.” Başını iki yana sallayan Chanyeol etrafa birden kokunun yayılmasını istemediği için bandajı açıp bakamıyordu yaraya. Kokunun burada bulunması bile tehlike doğururdu. Gidecekleri yerin tam tersi istikamette olsa bile eski insanların tapınağı.

Chanyeol tekrar dönüştü ve Joonmyeon ayağa kalkıp Baekhyun’u alfanın sırtına binmeye zorladı.

Alt tarafı eski köye gideceklerdi, Baekhyun da küçük bir kurttu. Yarattığı gecikmeninse haddi hesabı yoktu.

***

Baekhyun sıkı tutunması gerekecek kadar hızlı ve dolambaçlı olan yolculuğunun sonlanmasına seviniyordu. Ayakları sonunda yere basıyordu. Yere düşerek boynunu kıracağı ve kısacık ama aksiyon dolu ömrünün sonunun düştüğü için geleceği korkusundan kurtulmuştu.

Ama ayakları yere bastıktan ve Baekhyun ayakta duramayıp poposunun üstüne düştükten sonra beklemiş ve kendisine gelmişti. Sırtüstü çimenlere düştükten sonra gökyüzüne gözleri kaydığında da ancak fark etmişti her yerin ölüm sessizliğine bürülü olduğunu. Kaşlarını çatarak etrafına baktı. Kıpırdayan yapraklar dışında hareket yoktu. Kuşlar tek tük ötüyordu ve sesler yakından gelmiyordu. Rüzgârın ve rüzgârla dalgalanan ağaç dallarının hışırtısı dışında ses yoktu. Kafa karışıklığı ile başını kaldıran Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ü görememişti.

_Bunun kaçmak için fırsat olduğunu düşünecek kadar kafasız değilim,_ dedi kendi kendine. _Umarım. Tanrım, lütfen beni kaçmaya mecbur bırakma. Hayatımda bir kez bile bilmediğim, tamamen yabancı topraklarda yolumu bulana kadar diğer canavarlarımın eline düşerim._

Umutsuzlukla tekrar yattığında, iç geçirmişti. “Umarım gittiğin yerden dönmezsin ve ben burada yaşarım.”

Küçük kurdun mırıltısını duyan altına şortunu geçirmiş ve üstüne küçük gelecek olsa bile eskiden kalma kolsuz tişörtlerinden birini bulmuş olan Chanyeol, Baekhyun’a cevap verdi. “Korkarım öyle bir şansın yok. Zaten burada yaşamak gibi bir şansın da yok. Eğer burada yaşam hala devam etseydi, köyümüzü taşımazdık, eh, sen de ağabeylerinin elinde çoktan ölmüş olurdun.”

Baekhyun ofladı ve çimenlerin üstünde yatmayı kesip dikleşti, bağdaş kurup oturur hale geldi. “Beni kurtardığını önümüzdeki bir milenyum boyunca suratıma vurmaya devam edeceksen şimdiden söyle de gideyim.”

Chanyeol gülümseyişini tutamadı. Ne kadar çabalarsa çabalasın. Hoş, onun dudaklarındaki gülümseme Baekhyun’a bir canavarın sinsice sırıtışı gibi geliyordu. Ve en tehlikeli canavarlar hep en güzel olanlar olmuştu, Baekhyun dış güzelliğin tehlikenin ilk işareti olduğunu bilecek kadar çok şey yaşamıştı.

“Eski mır mır halinden eser kalmadı. Bakıyorum da çenenin bağı çözüldü.”

Baekhyun donuk gözlerle Chanyeol’e baktı. “Söylediğin iki cümle de aynı anlama geliyor ve anlatım bozukluğu yapıyorsun.”

Bu sefer gür bir kahkaha koparmıştı sürü alfasından. “Öyle mi?”

Baekhyun başını salladı cansızca ve somurttu. “Evet.” Tekrar içini çekti. “Muhabbeti kessek de ana konuya gelsek?”

Chanyeol tek kaşını kaldırdı. Bakışları Baekhyun’un yerde omuzları düşük ve bağdaş kurmuş şekilde oturan bedeninde dolaştı. Küçücük duruyordu fakat dili keskinleşmişti. Sadece birkaç saat öncesinde yavru kurt gibi dolanırken şimdi gözlerine baygın gözlerle bakıp burun kıvırıyordu. “Ana konu neymiş?”

“Beni ne zaman bırakacağın?” Baekhyun başını uzatarak bariz bir şeyi görmezmiş gibi bir yüz ifadesiyle Chanyeol’e baktı.

Chanyeol “Yaa, öyle mi?” dedi, sesindeki kaale almaz tını barizdi. “Hiç geçmemişti aklımdan öyle bir şey aslında. Anlarsın ya, insanları öldürmek hobilerim arasında pek yok.”

Baekhyun katılaştı ve yerinde dikleşti. “Niyeyse pek öyle durmuyordu. Beni satmak için anlaşma yapman tersini söylüyor sanki, hm?” Dalga geçen ifadesi Chanyeol’ün kanına dokunmuştu.

“İlk olarak küçük kurt, kendi uydurduğun şeylere inanmakta üstüne yok. İkinci ise, eğer sen sürümün bir üyesini öldürmek üzere olmasaydın sana saldırmazdım. Üçüncüsü ve sonuncusu, hatırlatırım, seni kurtardım. Zarar verecek olsaydım, canımı seni kurtarmak için tehlikeye atmazdım, dahası, sürümü tehlikeye atmazdım.”

Chanyeol’ün Baekhyun’un bütün şüphelerini kökünden silip atmak ister gibi sert ve hızlıca söyledikleri, gümüş kurdun dişlerini sıkıp gözlerini kısmasına neden olmuştu. Pek de sevecen bir ikili olmamışlardı sanki.

Baekhyun başını yakından gelen nehir sesine doğru çevirdi. Dudağının içini dişliyordu. Kaşları çatıktı ve yumuşak yüz hatları katılaşmıştı, bakışları sertleşmişti, gümüş halkanın içindeki beyaz ışıklar fırladı ortaya ve Chanyeol eğer bir saniye önce gözünü çevirseydi, onları görememiş olacaktı.

Bunun bir işaret olduğunu düşünen Chanyeol küçük kurda çok da yaklaşmadan kendisini yere attı. Yeni giydiği beyaz kolsuz tişörtte çimen lekeleri oluşmasaydı iyiydi. Chanyeol asla onları çıkaramamıştı kıyafetlerinden. İnleyerek kendisini yere attığında dikkatini çektiği gümüş saçlı küçük kurt, göz ucuyla kendisine bakmıştı. Chanyeol kolunun ön kısmını alnına dayayarak gözüne vuran güneş ışığını kesti. Çimenlere dağılan gece karası saçları, gevşeyen yorgun kasları, tasasızlaşan ve birkaç saniyeliğine aydınlanan yüzü, dolgun dudaklarının hafif kıvrımı Baekhyun’a biraz daha bakması için davetkâr davransa da Baekhyun kendisine hakim olarak bakmadı. Chanyeol _öyle olsun_, diye geçirdi içinden.

“Çabuk iyileştin.” Chanyeol’ün konuşma başlatma çabası takdir edilesiydi. Baekhyun gözlerini kendinden başka her yerde gezdirirken ve kesinlikle iletişim kurmaktan kaçınırken Chanyeol’ün yaptığı cesaret istemişti.

Göz devirip “Bir omegayım, doğal olarak.” demişti.

Chanyeol en azından iletişimi sürdürmek amacıyla laf attı. Baekhyun ile çocuk olduğuna inanamıyordu ama başka çaresi yoktu. Kendisi de pek çocuk olmamıştı, nasıl çocuklaşacağına dair pek bir fikri yoktu, çok da zor olmayacağını düşünüyordu aslında. “İyileşirken diline ekleme mi yapıldı? Birkaç saat öncesi ile arasında çok fark var gibi de.”

Baekhyun gözlerinin içine bir kat daha donuk bakıp “Haha, çok komik.” demiş ve tekrar önüne dönmüştü. Chanyeol iç çekti.

“Baekhyun, konuşmamız gerekiyor…” Baekhyun’un söylediğine rağmen tepkisizliğine ve donukluğuna son sürat devam etmesi Chanyeol’ün sol eli ile yüzünü sıvazlamasına sebep oldu. Derin bir nefes alıp tekrar denedi Chanyeol.

“Sana bana güven demiyorum, tepen atarsa yine saldırabilirsin, bu sefer engel de olmam ama bir şekilde iletişim kurmamız,” Ağzını açıp bilmiş bir cevap için kendisine dönen Baekhyun ile sol elinin işaret parmağını yanındaki küçük kurda kaldırdı ve “Sakın!” dedi. “Düzeltiyorum, dalga geçen ve iğneleyen cevapların dışında bir şekilde benime iletişim kurman ve şu donuk bakışlarını kaldırıp savunma mekanizmanı kapatman gerekiyor. En azından uyku moduna alsan da sağlıklı bir şekilde konuşabilsek.”

Baekhyun oflasa ve hiçbir yanıt vermese de oturmayı kesmiş ve alfası gibi çimenlere yatmıştı. Chanyeol bir süre daha bekledi. Baekhyun hala sessizdi.

Aradan dakikalar geçti, Chanyeol umudunu kesecekti, ama güneş ağaçların arasından son parlayışlarını yaptığında Chanyeol on senedir ilk kez kendisini belki de burasının eskisi kadar lanetli olmadığına dair bir hisse kapılırken buldu. Baekhyun’un tenine vuran güneş ışığı açık renk, belki de ten renginin en beyaza çalan tonuydu, tenini ortaya çıkarmış, içindeki buraya her geldiğinde ortaya çıkan suçluluk duygusunu dindirmişti neredeyse. “Ee? Dinliyorum?”

Chanyeol Baekhyun’un konuşmasıyla rahatladı, neşelendi, kendisini hayatının başladığı ve sonlandığı o yerde belki de ilk kez çocuk gibi hissetti ve oturur hale geçip bağdaş kurdu. Vücudunu küçük kurda çevirmişti, ona bakıyordu ve alt dudağını dişliyordu, sevinmesi gerilmediği anlamına gelmiyordu.

“Eski insanların tapınağında da dediğim gibi,” Chanyeol derin bir nefes alarak konuşmaya başlamıştı. Yüzündeki rahatsız ifadeyi yok edememişti. Ama Baekhyun ona baktığında teninin daha renkli durduğunu ve turuncu gün ışığının altında bronz teninin altın gibi parladığını söyleyebilirdi, hasta havası üstünden kalkmıştı. “Süründen gelenler oldu. Niyetleri ise açıktı.”

Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün hatırlattıkları ile yüzünü Chanyeol’den çevirip rüzgârın yüzüne esmesini sağladı. Ofladı. _Onları_ sürüsü olarak görmek istemese de bunu belirtmemişti alfaya karşı. Kendisini acınası göstermekten başka işe yaramazdı. Baekhyun olduğundan da acınası konuma düşmek istemiyordu kimsenin gözünde. Kaşlarını çattı ve gökyüzüne bakmaya devam etti. Gök, turuncudan maviye kayıyordu. Akşam gelmişti ve Baekhyun karanlıkla pek iyi olduğunu söyleyemezdi. Başına ne geldiyse hep gece çöktüğünde gelmişti.

“Ne istiyorlarsa vermek çok da zor olmamalı senin için.” Baekhyun’un terslemesiyle bu sefer oflayan kişi alfaydı. Çocuğa bazı şeyleri kabul ettirmenin çok zor olacağını biliyordu Chanyeol. Onu sürüde barındırmak bir yaz kuşunu kafese kapatmak ve soğuk topraklara götürmek olacaktı. İnsanların ona alışmasını sağlamak zor olacaktı. Baekhyun’un insanlara alışmasını sağlamak daha da zor olacaktı. Önlerinde oldukça oflamalı ve zor geçecek uzun bir zaman vardı ama Chanyeol bu yüzden taze bir hayattan vazgeçemezdi. Baekhyun ile önlerinde olan yol zorlayıcı dursa da küçüğün daha yaşanacak çok şeyi vardı. Mesela daha önce hiç eski insanlardan geriye kalmış tek tük yerleri görmemiş olmalıydı. Mesela hiç denize gitmemiş olmalıydı. Mesela kimse kendisine karışmadan istediği şeyi yapabilmek ne, bilmiyor olmalıydı. Chanyeol vazgeçmeyecekti.

“İnan bana kolay değildi.” diye mırıldandı Alfa. Boğuk sesiyle söyledikleri hafif havada Baekhyun’a ulaştığında gümüş kurt sadece yutkunmuştu. “Ben sana acımasız ve kalpsiz biri olarak mı göründüm şu kısa zamanda, bilmiyorum ama—” Baekhyun’un net ve yüksek sesiyle söylediği ‘_saçmalama!_’nın ardından, Chanyeol devam etti. “Ben böyle bir şey yapmam.” Chanyeol dudaklarını yaladı ve derin bir nefes aldı. “Seni kurtardığımda ne bir omega olduğunu biliyordum ne de bir soylu olduğunu. Sadece yardım dileniyordun ve gözlerimin önünde küçük bir çocuğun öldürülmesine sessiz kalmadım. Ne bir art niyetim vardı ne de bunun karşılığında bir şey almak gibi bir beklentim.”

Gözlerini Baekhyun’dan ayırarak ağaçlara çevirdi Chanyeol. “İşler karıştı, bir keşmekeşe sürükleniyorum, sürükleniyorsun ama elimizden bir şey gelmiyor şimdilik.” Yutkunan alfa ile gözlerini ona çevirdi Baekhyun. Sabah olduğu gibi durmuyordu. Alakası yoktu. Daha dinçti. Daha dikti. Daha güçlü bir duruşu vardı. Ve daha normal duruyordu. Daha az da içi çekilmiş gibi. Bu Baekhyun’u memnun etti. _En azından güçsüz bir adamın elinde tekinsiz ve ıssız bir ücra köşede öldürülmeyeceğim, karşı koyamadım, güçlüydü derim belki karşı tarafta ne varsa_.

Chanyeol içinden geçenleri okumuş gibi tekrar kendisine döndü ve ikna edici olduğunu Baekhyun’un asla söylemeyeceği gözleriyle kendisine bakıp tekrar konuştu. “Ve lütfen, benden korkmayı, bir zarar vermemi beklemeyi bırak. Sen sadece on yedi bahar görmüş küçük bir çocuksun, ve senin yaşındayken ben benim için birisinin çıkmasını ve beni korumasını çok istedim, bu yüzden tanrı seni _benim_ karşıma çıkarmış olmalı. Belki kimse bana yardım edemedi ama en azından ben birisine ediyorum.”

Bu Baekhyun’u şaşırtmıştı. _Bir alfa için ne gibi bir zorluk olabilir?_, dedi kendi kendine. _Sürekli tecavüze uğramamak için tetikte mi bekliyorsunuz? Sürekli ertesi sabah birinin canı öyle istedi diye satılmak korkusuyla mı uyuyorsunuz? Sürekli gözleriniz önünüzde ve korkuyla mı yürümek zorundasınız? Kendi babanızın dokunuşları bile size karşı iğrenç niyetler mi içeriyor? Ne gibi bir zorluk yaşamış **olabilirsin** ki?_ Baekhyun gözlerini alfadan çekip içine çöken rahatsızlık ve huzursuzlukla nefesini verdi. Farkına bile varmadan “Ne gibi bir zorluk gördün de yardım dilendin ki sanki?” demişti.

Alfa kaskatı kesilip gözleri donuklaştığında Baekhyun orada o anda sonunun geldiğini kabulleniyordu. Ama beklediğinin aksine Chanyeol öfkeli değildi. Kırgın bir ses tonuyla çöken gecenin doğurduğu yıldızları izliyor ve mırıldanıyordu. “Senin çektiklerine karşı dik durabilir miydim bilmiyorum ama bence ben de karşısında dik durulması güç şeyler yaşadım Baekhyun.” Chanyeol derin bir nefes çekti boğazının yirmi iki düğümüne çöken ağırlıkla.

“En azından öz ve öz, çocukluğumdan beri beni koruyup kollamış, düştüğümde kaldırmış, şu ilerideki evin salonunda üç kardeş koyun koyuna yatarken fırtınalarda beni kendi yastığına almış ağabeyimi öldürmeye mecbur kalmak istemezdim. Çok şeye göğüs gerebilirdim, gerdim de… ama ellerimdeki kendi kanım, geceleri beni kâbuslarımda kovalıyor.” Yanan gözlerini sergilemekten çekinmeyen Chanyeol, ağlamanın bir güçsüzlük olduğunu düşünmüyordu.

Baekhyun gözleri önünde gözyaşlarını silmekten gocunmayan alfa ile donakaldı. Hiçbir şey söylemedi bir süreliğine.

“Ben…” Baekhyun söyleyecek söz bulamıyordu. “Özür dilerim…”

Chanyeol gülüp elini salladı. “Yaşadıklarından sonra dertli olduğunu söyleyenlere böyle bakmak normal… Alınmıyorum.”

Sessizliği dağıtan tek şey arada sırada yükseklerden aşağı süzülen koca kuşların sesleri ve yuvalarına dönerek yavrularını sevindiren, ötüşen minik kuşlardı. Aradan uzun bir süre geçti.

Baekhyun artık gecenin çöküp karanlığa buladığı gök ile bir süre bakıştı. Cırcır böceklerinin sesleri geliyordu uzaklardan. Tek tük ateş böcekleri bir görünüp bir kayboluyordu ağaçların arasında. Etrafa pırıltılar yayılmış gibi bir görüntü yaratıyorlardı ve Baekhyun hiç böyle bir şey görmemişti daha önce.

“Burada yaşam kalmadı demiştin.” Baekhyun aradan geçmiş sessizliğe gömülü dakikaların ardından ilk konuşan oldu. Chanyeol’ün gökyüzünden çekip kendisine döndürdüğü gözleri ile Baekhyun duraksasa da belli etmeden devam etmeye çabaladı. “Pek de öyle durmuyor.”

Chanyeol güldü. “Doğa çok bağışlayıcı. Gördüğü onca zulme rağmen eski insanların tohumunu kurutmadı, hala yaşıyoruz.” İç geçirdi sürü alfası. Babasının geceleri anlattığı hikâyeler aklından geldi ve geçti. Annesiz büyümüş, babası bir sürü alfası olan üç çocuk olarak ilgiye oldukça açlardı. Babaları da onlara geceleri vakit ayırır, yorgunluğunu kenara bırakır da onlara saatlerce hikâyeler anlatırdı. Gezdiği ve gördüğü yerleri, okuduğu kitapları, karşılaştığı insanların anlattıklarını… “Ama bizi affetmedi. Kardeşin, kardeşin kanını döktüğü yerde lanet kök verir derdi babam. Şahit olduğu beş kardeşin kavgasından sonra telef olan azametli bir sürünün hikâyesini babama anlatmış yaşlı bir amca demiş babama da bu cümleyi.” Alt dudağının kurumuş derisini koparan Chanyeol yutkunup yıldızları okumaya çalıştı. Gökyüzü yıldızların hepsini gösterecek kadar koyu değildi. Başaramadı.

Baekhyun kendi kanını akıtan ağabeylerini düşündü. “Benim ağabeylerimin laneti de siz mi oldunuz bu durumda?”

Chanyeol ortamı yumuşatmak ve kasveti almak için gülüp “Evet, Jongin’in bir lanet olduğunu söyleyebiliriz.” dedi. Baekhyun güldüğünde başarılı olmuş sayılırdı.

“Ava çıktığımı söyleyecek Jongin gelenlere.” Chanyeol mırıldandı. Baekhyun’un bunları bilmesi gerekiyordu. “Daha doğrusu, gelenlerden kalanlara.” Baekhyun başını salladı ve dudağının içini ısırmaya tekrar başladı. Chanyeol devam etti. “Bir iki gün buralarda olacağız. Şimdiki köyümüz gibi değil ama ocaklar hala sağlam ve kulübelerin tahtaları eğilip yosun tutmaya başlamış olsa da iş görür durumda. En azından başımızda bir çatı olacak.”

Chanyeol başını kaşıdı. İyi yanından bakmaya çalışıyordu. Ayağa kalkıp şortunu silkeledi. Elini Baekhyun’a uzatıp yarasını zorlamadan kalkmasında ona yardım etti. Yeterince zorlanmıştı yarası, hoş. “Ben biraz ortalığı kolaçan edeceğim. Seni kalacağın kulübeye götüreyim.” Baekhyun üstündeki gömleğin kırışmaması için uğraşmayı bırakalı çok oluyordu. Ama kan bulaştığında gömleğe bu kırışması ile aynı olmadığı için telaşlanıp gömleği bandajından çekti hemen. Chanyeol’e bakıp tepkisini kontrol etti ardından. Gözlerindeki korku bir betayı elleriyle boğabilecek ve boynunu kıracak, bir sürü alfasının tutuşundan kurtulup ondan kaçabilecek kadar kıvrak, çevik ve güçlü bir kurt için yersizdi ama bir omega olarak korkuyordu içindeki kurt ne olursa olsun. “Ben… Özür—”

Chanyeol göz devirip Baekhyun’un gömleği tutan elini serbest bıraktırdı ve çocuğun elinden dokunuşunu çekerek Baekhyun’un kollunu sağ eliyle desteklerken yürümesine yardımcı olmak amacıyla sol elini de beline yerleştirdi.

“Korkmayı kessene. Daha az önce laf yarıştırıyordun benimle hem. Normal biriyim, bak, zehir falan fışkırtmıyorum.”

Chanyeol’ün saçmaladığı sırada Baekhyun belindeki koldan ve kolundaki tutuştan dolayı ürpermemeye çabalıyordu. Ve bu o kadar kolay değildi. Adamın sadece destek olduğunu biliyordu, art niyeti olan dokunuşlardan değildi, Baekhyun onların dışarıdan nasıl göründüğünden haberdardı, nasıl hissettirdiğinden haberdardı. Chanyeol’ün amacı kendisi kullanmak değildi. Ama yine de çok fazla dayanamadan sürü alfasının tutuşundan sıyrılıp sendeleyerek kendi başına yürümeye başlamıştı.

Yaptığı ile söylediği tezat düşse de Baekhyun aklı ve içgüdüleriyle ortak hareket etmeye çalıştığı için bu böyleydi. Baekhyun’un dengesiz olduğundan değildi. “Benim kalacağım yer mi? Sen nerede kalacaksın ki?”

Chanyeol bir adım ötesinden yürüyen küçük kurt ile oflamak istese de kendisini tutmuş ve kaşının üstünü kaşımış ve gümüş kurda cevap vermişti. “Aynı yerde kalmak istemezsin diye düşünmüştüm.”

Baekhyun bencil olduğunu biliyordu, kendisini düşündüğünü biliyordu ama hayatta kalmaya çalışıyordu. “Ben… Burası sürü alanınız değil—Senden başka beni koruyabilecek kimse yok…”

Sürü alfası başını sallamış ve başka bir şey söylememişti. Hayalet evlerin arasına girdikten sonra bir süre yürüdüler ve Chanyeol’e en sağlam görünen yere girdiler. İçeride sol tarafta mutfak eşyaları vardı. Duvara asılmış eski insanların kapları, geniş ve kısa raflar, mutfak dolapları ve tezgah, tezgahın üstünde birkaç teneke kutu vardı. Örümcek ağları vardı köşelerde. Evde tahtalar arasında kendisini belli eden tek şey taşlardan yapılmış ocak ve başını çevirdiğinde göreceği şömine olmalıydı. Kapının sağında ise şiltesiz bir yatak iskeleti, eski püskü iki minder vardı. Dolapların kapakları açıktı ve içleri boştu. İçerisi karanlıktı. Baekhyun, evet, görebiliyordu ama Chanyeol içeri ilerleyip ortalığı karıştırdığında ve yarısından az kalmış bir mum bulduğunda ve şömineye ilerleyip taşların önüne ardına bakıp bir şekilde çakmak taşı kaptığında ortalığı daha rahat görmeye başlamıştı. Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün ilerleyip mumu koltuğun önüne bırakışını izledi. “Sen uzan. Ben gidiyorum, çabuk olacağım.”

Baekhyun başını salladı ve kenara çekildi. Chanyeol içeride dolanırken, öylece kapının önünde dikildiğini de o anda fark etti. Dışarı çıkan ve ilk olarak diğer evlere doğru ilerleyen Chanyeol ile Baekhyun kaşlarını çatsa da _ne yaptığını biliyordur_, diyerek boşverdi. Kapıyı zorlanarak da olsa kapattı. İlerleyerek koltuğa geldi ve oturdu. Ayak bileğinin yanında kalan mumun titrek ateşini ve sıcaklığını hissedebiliyordu Baekhyun.

Henüz iki gün olmuştu sürüsünden ayrılalı.

Sırtını koltuğun tahta sırtlığına yasladı. Baekhyun tahta ile sırtı arasında aslında yastıklar olması gerektiğini ama bu hayalet binaların boşaltılışı sırasında onların da alındığını düşündü.

Sadece iki günde hayatının baş aşağı döndüğüne ve ardından da düzelmeye başladığına şahit olmuştu. Sadece iki günde çarpık düzeni bozulmuş ve öncesindeki buna temel hazırlamış her şeye Baekhyun isyan ederken minnettar kalır olmuştu. Belki güvende değildi. Belki güvenmiyordu. Ama korkmaya da gerek duymuyordu. Şimdiden sonra illa ki kendi yolunu çizerdi. Bir şekilde hayatını kurardı.

Bacaklarını göğsüne çekip etrafına kollarını sardı. Çenesini dizlerine yasladı. Mumun ateşine tabi tutulmuş bileği sıcacıktı.

Ne yapacağını düşündü. Gidecek miydi? Kalacak mıydı? Kalırsa ne yapacaktı? Giderse nereye gidecekti? Gitmeye kalksa izin verirler miydi? Gerçek bir yalnız kurt olmaya hazır mıydı peki? Ya da tek başına duracak kadar korkusuz olmaya? Baekhyun diğer hiçbir sorusuna net bir cevap veremiyordu ama sonuncuya verebilirdi. Hayır, _kesinlikle_ değildi. Tek başına olmaya, her şeyle kendi başına savaşmaya, korkusuz olmaya kesinlikle hazır değildi.

Baekhyun iç geçirdi. Ağlamak isteği ile başını arkaya atıp ofladı. Ardından derin nefesler aldı. İyi gelmemişti. Alt dudağını ısırdı ve yanan gözlerini sıkı sıkıya kapattı rutubetli tavandan çekerek. Kendisini kasarak dişlerini sıktı. Alt dudağının şişeceğini belki de kanadığını biliyordu ama ağlayamazdı. _Chanyeol şu kapıdan girse içeri, kendisini ağlarken bulacaktı belki de? Bütün acizliğine ve çökmüşlüğüne batmış bir şekilde? _Baekhyun buna izin veremezdi. Derin nefesler almaya çalıştı tekrar. _Bu sefer iyi gelmeli_. Olmadığında başını arkaya yatırmayı keserek öne eğdi ve alnını dizlerine yasladı.

Kendisini sakinleştirmekle uğraştığı bir süre sonunda, kör karanlığa boğulmuştu içerisi. Ne kadardır orada dizlerine sarılmış bir şekilde oturduğunu bilmiyordu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol çabuk olacağını söylemişti. _Çok geçmemiş olmalı?_

Bacaklarını indirdi. Ağrıyan kasları ve kendisini katlarcasına küçücük ettiği için daha çok açılmış yarası ile yüzünü buruşturdu, dişlerinin arasından tısladı. Gözlerini ovuşturdu.

Kapı tıklandığında Baekhyun dikkat kesildi. İçeri giren uzun beden rahat bir nefes almasını sağladı.

Elinde kulaklarından yakaladığı iki tavşan vardı. Bir elinde de üç dört tane minik ilaç şişesi. Baekhyun yardımcı olmak adına yerinden fırladı ve kapıyı açtı. Alışkanlık olarak Chanyeol’ün elindeki tavşanlara uzandığında uzun olan bu hareketini açlığının bir göstergesi olarak algılamış olmalıydı ki “Özür dilerim, aç olmalısın…” diye mırıldanmıştı.

Baekhyun karşı çıkacaktı ki gerek olmadığına karar verdi ve ağzını kapattı. Tavşanları ilerleyerek tozlu tezgâha bıraktı Baekhyun. Henüz derileri yüzülmediği için sorun olmamalıydı. Chanyeol mumun yanına gidip tozlu olmasını umursamadan yere oturdu ve mumun ışığında cam şişelerin içindekileri inceledi. Baekhyun ne olduklarını merak ederek alfaya yaklaştı. Koltuğa yerde oturmaktaki alfaya değmemeye özen göstererek oturdu. Chanyeol başını kaldırmadan uzanmasını söylediğinde Baekhyun yerinde sıçramakla uzağa kaçmak arasında kalmıştı. Ama ikisini de yapmayarak Alfanın dediğine uydu.

Koltuğa uzandığında rahatsızlıkla kıpırdansa da kalkmadı.

Chanyeol elindeki şişelerin tıpalarını çıkarıp parmağını şişeye sokmak için hareket ettiğinde bunu yapamamıştı. Baekhyun o kalın parmakların şişenin küçük ağzından gireceğini düşünmek gibi bir şapşallıkta bulunmuş alfaya güldü. Kendisini tutamayıp güldüğünde odaklandığı işinden başını kaldıran ve kendisine bakan Chanyeol de gülmüştü.

Şişeye uzanıp alıp alamayacağına dair sessiz sorusunu yönelten Baekhyun eline uzatılan şişeyle kaldı. “İçinde küçük ağabeyimin bana öğrettiği bir karışımdan var. Bu kadar büyük yaralara uygulandığını hiç görmedim ama sonuç olarak Joonmyeon yara ile ilgilenip büyük bir kısmını iyileştirdi. Yüzeyi açılmış olmalı diyerek bunu getirdim.” Şişeye ince parmağını sokan ve bir miktar ağdamsı kıvamlı ilaçtan aldığında Chanyeol’e baktı. “Bir tane de yaranın etrafına sürmeye getirdim. Bunu bana sürüden ayrı geçirdiğim zamanlarımda denk geldiğim bir şifacı öğretmişti. Yarayı ferahlatıp etin çürümesine engel olurmuş, aynı zamanda emildiğinde kan dolaşımını hızlandırıp yaranın kapanmasına yardımcı olurmuş.” Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün kaldırıp gösterdiği ikinci şişeye baktı. Ardından da kenara bıraktığı diğerlerine.

“Ya onlar?”

Chanyeol Baekhyun’un işaret ettiği tarafa döndüğünde diğer şişeleri görmüştü. “Onlar mı? Onlar da ağrı kesici etkisi olan bir ilaç ile şekerlenmiş ve büyük ihtimalle etkisini kaybetmiş eski merhemimiz.” Ardından omuz silkti ve ekledi. “Merhemi kendime getirmiştim. Dün sabah sırtıma bir yara almıştım, o geçsin diye.”

Baekhyun başını salladı. _Doğru ya, daha dün sabah karşılaştık ilk kez…_

Chanyeol kendisine dönerek tekrar konuştu. “Kendin sürebilir misin?” Baekhyun gömleğin düğmelerini tek eliyle açmaya niyetlenmişti fakat beceremeyince dahil olan büyük ve damarlı eller onun yerine halletmişti. Baekhyun sol dirseğini koltuğa dayayarak yerinde yükseldiğinde gömleğin sol parçası aşağı kaymış ve bandajı açığa çıkarmıştı. Baekhyun kendisi için bandajı kaldıran büyük ellerin sahibine bakmaksızın sağ elini yarasına götürmeye çabalamıştı. Fakat gövdesini kaldırdığından ve başını da karnına bakmak için büktüğünden dolayı karın kasları kasılmıştı. Acıdan dolayı pes etmiş, çok az sürebildikten sonra tekrar koltuğa uzanmıştı.

Sağ elini tutan bir büyük el ve parmağındaki ilacı kendi parmağına alan Chanyeol Baekhyun’u yutkunmaya zorlamıştı sanki. Kalbinin ritimlerinin değişmesine engel olamadı Baekhyun.

Kalp atışlarındaki değişimi işitmiş olacaktı ki Chanyeol alnına düşen gece karası saçlarının altından gözlerine bakmış ve “Korkma. Sana zarar vermeyeceğim.” demişti. 

Baekhyun başını salladı. Ama kalbi yavaşlamaya hiç niyetli değildi. Baekhyun da pek korkuyor gibi hissetmiyordu. Karnında biriken gerginlik ve ayaklarının birden üşümeye başlaması tanıdık da değildi ve anlamlandıramıyordu.

Gözlerini kapatarak alt dudağını ısırdı Baekhyun. Yüzünü duvar tarafına çevirip gözlerini sıktı. Ellerini yumruk yapmış ve uzamaya başlamış tırnaklarını avuçlarına batırmıştı. Chanyeol çocuğun canının yandığını düşünerek dokunuşlarını duraksattı. Kendince Baekhyun’a nefes alması için vakit tanıyordu.

Baekhyun kesilen dokunuşla rahatladı biraz. Elleri gevşediğinde tekrar başlamış dokunuşlar Baekhyun’a küfür ettirecekti neredeyse.

“Canın mı yanıyor?”

Chanyeol’ün sorusuna Baekhyun pek gerçekçi olmasa da başını sallayarak cevap verdi. Bir süre daha yarasında gezinen narin dokunuşlarla geçti. Baekhyun tekrar gözlerini açtığında, Chanyeol bandajını kapatıyordu.

Chanyeol gömleğin sol yanını tekrar yukarı çekip sağ tarafın üstüne attı. Baekhyun’un karnından aşağı sarkan ve koltuğa değen sol uç, Chanyeol’ün bir an önce küçük kurdu beslemek için ayaklanmasını sağladı. _Küçücük duruyor omega._ İçinde omegayla ilgilenip onu güzelce beslemek isteğine kapılmış alfa kurt, Chanyeol’ün kararlarını adama fark ettirmeden yönlendiriyordu. Tavşanları Baekhyun’un bıraktığı yerden alıp “Ben bunları halledeyim, geleceğim.” dedi, sırtı koltukta tekrar oturur pozisyona geçmiş Baekhyun’a dönüktü.

Kapıyı temiz eliyle açıp dışarı çıktı. Baekhyun da cevabını bile beklememiş alfanın arkasından saf saf bakmıştı. Önemsemeyerek odanın içini sarmış mayhoş kokuyla burnunu kırıştırdı ve gömleğini iliklemeye baktı. Koku gerçekten rahatsız edici ve boğucu olduğunda Baekhyun daha fazla yerinde duramadı ve koltuktan yavaş hareketlerle kalktı.

Canının acısı, ilacın yarasını yakması ile arttığından dolayı hareketleri kesik kesikti. Lakin kapıya ulaştığında omuzları dimdikti ve kapıyı düz bir surat ifadesiyle kendisine doğru çekmişti.

Dışarıda Chanyeol’ü aradı gözleri. Hayvanlardan birinin başını koparmış ve derisini yüzmekle meşgul alfayı bulduğunda Baekhyun yüzünü buruşturdu. Boş midesi çalkalandı. Acı su boğazına kadar yükselmişti. Gözlerini alfanın ellerinden özellikle uzak tuttu e olduğu yerden seslendi. “Nerede pişireceksin?”

Başını kaldırıp ayaklanmış küçük kurdu gören Chanyeol bir saniye sonra kelimelerini işledi ve hemen cevap verdi. “Oh? İçeride ocakta.”

Baekhyun cevap olarak başını salladı. Ardından ekledi. “Odun toplamamı ister misin?”

“Nasıl istersen öyle yap.” Gümüş kurda çok fazla dikkatini verememişti ikinci cevabında. Küçük tavşan sinirlerini bozuyordu. _Biraz daha aşağı inip hiç değilse bir yavru geyik avlamalıydım, bununla uğraşmış olmazdım, _diyerek payladı kendisini.

Hayvanın karnındaki deriyi çeken Chanyeol derinin sıkı tutuşundan kaçmasını sağlayan kana küfretti sessizce. Bıçaksız bu işi yapmayı hiç sevmiyordu. Dolayısıyla pratiğini kaybetmişti. Hâlbuki yalnız dolaştığı zamanlarda bir ceylanı bile çıplak elle yüzmüşlüğü vardı. Pençelerini biraz daha sivriltip deriye taktı bu sefer ve deriyi çekti. Kalkan yaz yaklaştıkça tüyleri incelmiş ve seyrelmiş gri tavşan kürkü, Chanyeol’ün şen çocuklardan birine dönüşmesini sağladı. “Hah! Hamladık diye yüzemem mi sandın derini küçük böcek!”

Baekhyun ağaçların arasında dolanıp odun parçaları ararken, kurumuş dalları kucaklarken işittiği Chanyeol’ün kendi kendine çıkardığı sesleri ve ölü bir tavşana nispet yapışı karşısında güldü ve başını iki yana salladı.

Kucağı dolana kadar Chanyeol’ün birinciyi bitirip ikinci tavşanla boğuşmasını dinledi Baekhyun. Alfanın olduğu yerden çok uzaklaşmamaya çabalıyordu ve onun sesinin gelmediği yerle kaydığında hemen Chanyeol’ün sesini tekrar bulmak için dönüp dolanıyordu.

_Bildiğin şeytan bilmediğin melekten daha iyidir,_ demişti kendisine Chanyeol’den asla uzaklaşmadığını ve adama sempati beslemeye başladığını fark ettiğinde. …_ama ya ona güvenmeye başlarsam? Dikkatli olmam gerekiyor_.


	7. ateşle oynamak -bölüm.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ben ve paylaşacağım bölümü düzenlemek... pft çok uç şeyler... o yüzden düzenlenmemiş bir bölüm daha. 
> 
> mwah love u so much ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

_Bildiğin şeytan bilmediğin melekten daha iyidir,_ demişti kendisine Chanyeol’den asla uzaklaşmadığını ve adama sempati beslemeye başladığını fark ettiğinde. …_ama ya ona güvenmeye başlarsam? Dikkatli olmam gerekiyor_.

Baekhyun huzursuzlandı. Odun toplamaya devam etti. Yeterli olacağını düşündüğünde geri döndü. Chanyeol içeri geçmek için kendisini beklemiş gibi duruyordu. Baekhyun rahatsız hissetti. Chanyeol kendisini gördüğünde ayaklandı ve temiz tavşan etleri elinde Baekhyun’un gözünü aldı. Acıktığını etleri gördüğünde hissetmişti. Chanyeol’ün ellerinin kanlı olmaması bunda bir artıydı.

“Yeter, değil mi?” 

Baekhyun’un sorusuna karşılık Chanyeol “Tabi, tabi. Gel hadi, içeri geçelim.” demiş ve Baekhyun’un kendisine yetişmesi için bekleyip küçük kurt ile kulübeye doğru ilerlemişti.

Kulübe köyün içlerinde kalıyordu. Ama pek merkezi olmamalıydı. Demircilerin ya da dükkâna benzer yerlerin pek etrafta göründüğü söylenemezdi. Baekhyun oldukça düzenli olan evlerin, bitmiş yaban otları olmasa çizilmiş gibi duracak kıvrımlı yolun ve evlerin o andaki köye kıyasla daha küçük ve çok sayıda oluşunun farkındaydı. Görmezden gelmeyi seçmek kendisine kalmış bir şeydi. Etraflarındaki ağaçların akşamüstü sağlayarak Baekhyun’u güneşten korumuş cömert gölgelikleri artık ay ışığının parlaklığını engelliyor ve aydınlığı kesiyordu. Esen meltem ağaç dallarını ve yaprakları hareketlendirmiş hışırdamalarını sağlamıştı.

Yüzüne vuran taze hava ve sakinliğe boğulmuş ortam Baekhyun’u gülümsetti.

Kulübeye gelip içeri girdiklerinde dudaklarındaki gülümseme küçülmüş ve hayaletini geride bırakmıştı. Chanyeol’ün uzun bedeni Baekhyun’un önünden ilerleyerek nerede olduğunu bilir gibi tezgâhın altındaki dolaplardan birini açmış ve mırıldanmıştı. “Burada ocağın çubuklarından gördüm diye hatırlıyorum…” Baekhyun ocağa ilerleyip elindeki odunları içine bıraktı ve dizdi. O sırada Chanyeol çubukları bulmuş ve tavşanları birer çubuğa geçirmişti.

Baekhyun gözlerini kısarak ocağın içine baktığında iki tarafta yukarı uzanan üçer tane, ucunda çatallanan çubuklar görmüştü. O çubukları oralara takacak olmalıydı. Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün yaklaşmasıyla beraber ocağın önünden çekildi ve koşturarak oturma tarafındaki şöminenin yanına bırakılmış çakmak taşlarını kaptı ve geri geldi. Chanyeol arkasını dönüp Baekhyun’u elinde çakmak taşlarıyla gördüğünde garipsemeden seri bir şekilde taşları almış ve tekrar ocağa dönmüştü.

Baekhyun ocağın altına eğildi ve taşların arasına yapılmış bölmeye göz gezdirdi. Çalı çırpıyı gördüğünde hemen uzanıp biraz aldı ve yanındaki kuru otlardan da kapıp ayaklandı. Chanyeol’ün kollarının altından uzanıp çalı çırpıyı yerleştirirken Chanyeol ocak kendisine hareketleri için dar geldiğinde kollarını dışarı çekmiş ve Baekhyun’un istediği gibi elindekileri dizmesine yardımcı olmuştu.

Chanyeol’ün hiç ses etmeden geri çekilmesi Baekhyun tarafından garipsense de herhangi bir tepki almamıştı. _Neydi bu şimdi, iğrendi mi benden? Tanrım, ne alaka?_ Ama bu aklında aslında haykırarak dile getirmek istediği sorular olmadığı anlamına gelmiyordu. Kendisi çalı çırpıyı odunların arasına sokuşturmayı bitirip otları Chanyeol’ün rahatça yakması için odun yığınının üstüne koydu bütün halde. Chanyeol’ün ocağa yaklaşabilmesi için bedenini çevirerek elindeki sarı, odunların üstündekine göre incecik olan desteyi Chanyeol’e doğru tuttu. Alfa, ocağın ağzına tekrar yaklaşıp Baekhyun’un elindeki otları elindeki taşlarla ömür boyu sürmüş pratiğin etkisiyle hızlıca ateşe verdi. Başta hafif bir duman eşliğinde tütsüden farksız yansa da kurumuş otlar, ateş yayıldıkça büyüdü ve birkaç saniye sonra Baekhyun’un odunların üstündeki otlara bıraktığı daha seyrek ot destesi, bütün odayı aydınlatacak kadar kırmızı ve güçlü ateşi başlatmıştı.

Baekhyun senelerdir kullanılmamış ocağın içine yuva etmiş örümceğin ateşle yanması ve kaçması gerektiğini düşünmüştü. Ama dikkatlice baktığında, örümceğin hareket etmediğini gördü. Ağı yanıyordu, ateş kendisine yaklaşıyordu. Ama örümcek ağına yapışmış tozlar ve ölü böceklerle birlikte öylece durmaya devam ediyordu.

“Alfa—Örümcek—”

Telaşla arkasına dönerek Chanyeol’e haber verecekti ki yana kaymış ve tezgâha dayadığı metal çubukları alan alfayı görmüştü. Kendisine göz ucuyla bakan ve burukça gülümseyen alfa, eline çubukları alıp geldiğinde, ateşten rahatsız olmadan çubukları iki yanda bekleyen demir çatallara taktığında mırıldanmıştı. “Sana burada yaşam kalmadı demiştim.” İçini çeken ve aklına gelen hatıralarla boğazının düğümlerine dizilen acıyı yutkunmaya çalışan Chanyeol dudaklarını yalamış ve koltuğa ilerlemeden önce eklemişti. “Lanet burayı her bir zerresine kadar sardı Baekhyun-ah.”

Baekhyun başını çevirerek cızırtılar çıkarmakta olan tavşanların arkasında, taş ocağın köşesinde, ateşin kırmızısına hiç kıpırdamadan katlanırmış gibi duran örümceğe tekrar baktı. “Buradaki ölü hayvanlardan birisini sen öldürdün, diğeri ise zaten ölüydü…” Baekhyun mırıldandığında gülen Chanyeol, koltukta oturmuş ve koltuktan kalkan tozları yüzü önünden göndermek için elini sallıyordu. “İkisini de ben öldürdüm Baekhyun.”

Başını kaldırdı gümüş kurt ve çatık kaşlarıyla alfaya baktı. “Etler pişene kadar bir süre öylece oturacağız. Vakit geçirmenin eğlenceli yollarını bulmak gençken en iyi olduğum konulardandı, şimdi ise en can sıkıcı yolu tercih edeceğim.” Alfa gıcık olmuş bir ifade takınıp söylediğinde, Baekhyun gülmek istedi fakat ortamdaki gerginlik engel oldu. “Neden gelip oturmuyorsun? Anlatmak istediğim bazı şeyler var.” Arkasına yaslanıp bacak bacak üstüne atmıştı alfa. Kolunu koltuğun kol kısmına koyup başını arkaya atmış ve duvara yaslamıştı. Tahtadan gelen nem kokusu bahar yağmurlarında evin ıslandığını söylerken kuru gecede Chanyeol uzaklardan gelen cırcır böceklerinin seslerinden başka ses duymasa da yağmura denk gelmiş de sırılsıklam olmuş gibi hissetmişti.

_Ne kadar erken, o kadar iyi,_ dedi kendisine ve ne ara kapattığını bilmediği gözlerini açarak yanına oturmuş ve diken üstünde bekleyen Baekhyun’u görmüştü. _Ya da belki de iyi değil..? _Baekhyun’un ellerini birleştirip bacak arasına sokuşturması, omuzlarını daraltıp kendisini küçültmeye uğraşarak tedirgin gözlerle etrafına bakması Chanyeol’e kendisinden şüphe ettirdi. _Şimdi değil. Yakında, ama şimdi değil._

Chanyeol kararını verdikten sonra derin bir nefes alarak arkasına yaslandı.

“Bu konuyu konuşmamızın vakti değil ama sana anlatacaklarım için tek bir soru sormam lazım Baekhyun.” Chanyeol alt dudağını yaladı ve başını yanında oturan küçük bedene çevirdi. Gözlerini diktiği gri gözlerde parlayan beyaz ışıklar odadaki ateşin kırmızı haleleri arasında yanılsama gibi duruyordu ama Chanyeol Baekhyun’un gözlerinde o beyaz ışıkları gördüğüne emindi. “Kendini, şu andan itibaren başlayacak olan bir hayatın olsa, nerede görmek isterdin?”

Bu, Chanyeol’ün cevabı olacaktı.

Bu soruya verilecek cevap; Chanyeol’ün alacağı kararları belirleyecek şeylerin en önemlisi olacaktı, Baekhyun’un yaşamak istediği yer Chanyeol’ün geleceğini belirleyecekti. Baekhyun çoktan Chanyeol’ün hayatının gidiş yönünü gösteren kişi olmuştu fakat bu cevap Chanyeol’e Baekhyun’u hayatının yönlendireni yapmasının gerçekten gerekli olup olmadığını gösterecekti.

Diğer bir yandan ise Baekhyun gelen soruyla afallamış ve vereceği cevabı bilemeyerek gözlerini Chanyeol’den kaçırıp boğazını temizlemişti. Hızla kuruyan boğazı öksürme isteği yaratmıştı küçük kurtta. Öksürüp boğazını temizlemeye çalışan ve derince yutkunarak kuruluğunu gidermeye çabalayan Baekhyun en sonunda dudaklarını yaladı ve gözlerini kırpıştırarak Chanyeol’e döndü. “Ee… Ben?” Gözlerini kısarak alfaya söylediğinde sesindeki inanamazlık barizdi. “Benim istediğim mi soruluyor şu anda?” En iyi karşılık saldırıydı, hep olduğu gibi. “Beni zorla buraya getiren sen değil miydin? Şimdi istediğimi mi soruyorsun?”

Chanyeol göz devirerek konuyu kaydırmaya çalışan ve gerginlikten kurtulmak için saldıracakmış gibi yapan Baekhyun’a cevap verdi. “Konuyu kaydırma Baekhyun.”Chanyeol parmaklarıyla tahtada ritim tutarken tek kaşını kaldırdı ve ekledi. “Şu anda söyleyeceğin senin hayatının şekillenmesini istediğin yön, benim hayatımı şekillendirecek.” Chanyeol terslemek istemeyerek dudağını içten dişledi ve duraksadı. “Rica ediyorum dürüstçe cevap ver ki ikimiz de hataya düşmeyelim.”

Chanyeol’ün karşılığı ile suspus olan Baekhyun, küçücük hissetmişti. Kaşının üstünü kaşımak için bir elini bacaklarının arasına sıkıştırdığı yerden çıkardı ve gerginlikle tekrar kuruyan dudaklarını yalamıştı.

“Ben…” Ne yapmak istiyordu, bilmiyordu. Nerede kalmalıydı, nereye gitmeliydi, nasıl ilerlemeliydi bilmiyordu. Sadece yalnızdı ve bunun böyle devam etmesini istemediğini biliyordu. Bunun dışında elinde hiçbir cevabı olmadığını gördüğünde başını kaldırıp Chanyeol’e kısa bir bakış atıp güvensizce mırıldandı. “Bilmiyorum… Sadece—Yalnızım ve bu… _Yalnız olmak istemiyorum_.” Baekhyun omuzlarını silkti. İçinde biriktirdiği ağlama isteği biraz daha arttı. Chanyeol gelmeden önce ağlamamak için kendisini zorlayışından dolayı hazırolda bekleyen boğazındaki yumru hızla geri dönmüştü. “_Korkuyorum_. Kimsesiz olmak…” Titreyen alt dudağına engel olamıyordu. “Şimdiye kadar güveneceğim kimse olmadı, evet..” Nefessiz duraksama birkaç saniyesini aldı. “…Ama _kimsesiz_ de değildim. Çok yabancı hissediyorum. Saçmalıyorum ve kendime olan güvensizliğimi saklamak için çırpınıyorum… Öfkeyle çırpınıyorum, ben—”

Baekhyun bacaklarını tekrar kendisine çekip sarıldı. Alt dudağını sertçe ısırıyordu. Ağlamamak için kendisini o kadar kasmıştı ki Chanyeol elini ensesine koyup bütün kaslarını gevşettiğinde ağrı vücuduna yayıldı. Alfanın dokunuşu Baekhyun’un bütün duvarlarını yıkar gibiydi. Gözlerinden sicim gibi akmaya başlayan yaşlar, peşinden gelecek hıçkırıkları haber ediyordu. Ama ensesindeki eli o gün ilk kez yaptığından da sertçe kendisinden uzaklaştıran küçük kurt, Chanyeol’e ne kadar güçlü olduğunu tekrar gösterdi.

Fiziksel bir güç değildi bu, incecik bileği, narin elleri ve küçük bedeni ile Chanyeol’ün yanında kuvvetinin pek bir mahiyeti yoktu. Ruhsal bir güçtü. Yüzündeki ıslaklığı elinin tersi ile silen atan gümüş kurt, rengi açılmış gümüş renk gözlerini, kızarmış göz ayalarını ve ucu pembeleşmiş burnunu kolaylıkla görmezden gelmiş ve vücudu üstündeki kontrolünü tekrar sağlayıp dik duruşunu takınmıştı. “Ben—”

Baekhyun tekrar dişlerini göstereceği sırada Chanyeol vakit tanımadan konuştu. “Sana demiştim ya, sürüde kalmak ister misin diye, sana şimdi sorsam, cevabın yine aynı olur, değil mi?” Baekhyun afallasa da başını onaylayarak salladı. “Bizim sürümüze katılırsın yani?” Baekhyun aynı sorunun farklı bir biçimde tekrar soruluşundan dolayı şüpheye düşse de tekrar başını salladı. “Neden soruyorsun bunu?” Baekhyun’un tereddütle sorduğu soru Chanyeol’ü derin bir nefes almaya itti. “Eğer öyleyse bilmen gereken birkaç detay var çünkü.”

Baekhyun kaşlarını çattığında Chanyeol gözlerini ocağa çevirdi. Ayaklanıp ocağa yaklaştığında elini içeri sokup çubukları çevirmişti. Baekhyun öne meyledip elini ocağa sokmamasını söyleyecek olduysa da yüzünde can acısına dair en ufak ifade bulunmayan alfa ile nefesi ciğerlerinde sıkıştı, önceki pozisyonuna döndü. Kolunu iyice içeri uzatıp tekrar çıkardığında elinde parmaklarından sarkan, ateşin ışığında parlayan ağlar vardı. Kocaman elindeki küçük örümcek Baekhyun’un nefeslerinin hızlanmasına yol açtı.

Teninde sıcakla pembeleşmesinden başka hiçbir değişiklik yoktu. Ateşe sokup çıkardığı kolu ateşin ışığında hala buğday rengiyle parlıyordu. Baekhyun hiçbir şey demeden geri dönen ve yerine oturan alfaya baktı. “Şu iki günde, sürümü gözlemlediğin kadarıyla, insanların bana karşı ilk tepkisinin ne olduğunu gördün?”

Baekhyun babasının duymak isteyeceği cevabı verirken tedirgindi. “Hayranlık.” Yutkunup tekrar konuştu gümüş kurt. “Hayranlık ve korku.”

Chanyeol sadece gülmüştü. Gözleri avucundaki örümcekte geziyordu. “Sürüme dahil olacaksan eğer, sana ilk tavsiyem yalan söylememen olur Baekhyun. Yalan sevmem.” Chanyeol gözlerini kendisine kısa bir anlığına çevirip tekrar örümceğe diktiğinde Baekhyun gerilse de belli etmedi.

“Hayranlık vardı, korku da vardı. Bunu biliyorsun. Herkes—” Baekhyun mırıldandığında Chanyeol elini çevirerek örümceği hareketlendirdi. “Herkes dehşete kapılıyor ben yürürken. Ocaklara yaklaştığımı, ateşe yakın durduğumu görürlerse kaçıyorlar, doğru söylüyorsun, hayranlık var, korku var, ama neden biliyor musun? Güçlüyüm, hayranlar, güçlüyüm, korkuyorlar. Çünkü bana baktıklarında masum birer çocuktan zamanla şeytanların oluşmasına izin veren babamı görüyorlar.” Chanyeol elini biraz daha döndürdü ve örümceğin yere düşmesine izin verdi.

“Biz üç kardeştik. Babam sürü alfasıydı. Park Kangcheol. Kang Sol ve Park Gun’un ikinci oğlu, ilk oğullarının bir yangında ölmesiyle birlikte veliaht ettikleri, babasının uzakta zarar görüp tek veliahtını da kaybetmek istememesi üzerine on üç yaşında sürüden ayrılmasına izin verilmemiş Park Kangcheol. Annemi doğumdan sonra güçsüz düştüğü için kışın sıtmaya yakalanmasıyla kaybettik. Abilerim annemin yerine küçükken beni koruyup kolladı. Babam işleriyle meşgulken onlarlaydım, hep peşinde koştum onların. Akşamları babam bizle ilgilenirdi. Ne kadar yetecekse artık?” Chanyeol’ün gülerek söylediği Baekhyun’un içini burktu. “Büyük abim sürüden gidecek yaşa hızla ulaştı. Hala onu yolcu ettiğimiz günü hatırlıyorum.” Chanyeol iç çekerek arkasına yaslandı. Anılar onu boğuyor gibi duruyordu.

“Bizim adetimiz bu. Bir gün benim de alfa çocuğum olursa, o da gidecek. Ayrılırken yalnız olması gerekecek. Ama yalnız olmamalı. Kardeşleri olmalı yanında. Şu on senemde gördüğüm üzere, yalnız olmak hayatın en can yakıcı şeyi.” Chanyeol’ün gözlerindeki acı basit gibi durmuyordu. Anlatış şekline, ses tonuna bakılırsa Chanyeol onları çok seviyormuş gibi duruyordu. Baekhyun nasıl olup da onları öldürdüğünü merak etti Chanyeol’ün.

“Biz de oradaydık abim için. Babam yoktu annem yoktu, büyükannem yoktu, arkadaşlarımız yoktu. Sadece üç kişiydik. Sonra küçük abim de gidecek yaşa geldi. Onların arasında sadece iki yaş varken benim onlarla aramda sekiz on yaş vardı.” Chanyeol güldü. Kıskançlık sezdiğini düşündü bir an için gümüş kurt. Aralarındaki yakınlığı kıskandığını. Ama Chanyeol’ün anlattıklarına göre koruyup kollamışlar ve onu dışlamamışlardı. Mantıksız geldi.

“Şimdi yaşasa ağabeylerim otuz yedi ve otuz beş olacaktı. Doğum haftaları birbirine yakındır. Yazın ilk haftası ve üçüncü haftasında doğmuşlar. Az kaldı ve ben hala hediyelerini hazırlamadım...” Chanyeol’ün bir an onları öldürdüğünü ve pişman olmadığını söyleyip bir an onların doğum günlerini beklediği ve vakit yaklaşmasına rağmen hediyelerini hazırlamadı diye üzülmesi kafa karıştırıcıydı. “Her geçen sene biraz daha unutuyorum onları, yüzleri siliniyor, sesleri uzaklaşıyor, mesela artık doğdukları günleri hatırlayamıyorum. Salı mı Perşembe mi, farklı günler mi? Unuttum.” Yutkundu Chanyeol. Anlatmak çok zor geliyordu. Belliydi. 

“Yine de çoğu gece rüyalarımdan soğuk terler boşanarak uyanmaya devam ediyorum. Çünkü büyük abimin babamı öldürdüğü haberini aldığımda yıkılmıştım. Küçük abimin onun hak iddiasını desteklediğini öğrendiğimde aklımı kaçırmanın eşiğine gelmiştim. Babamın etrafına toplanıp hikâyelerini dinlediğimiz vakitler aklımdaydı. Hepsi. Bütün sesler, bütün görüntüler, babamın bütün nasihatleri. _Hepsi_. Sonraki anda ise ağabeylerimle eğlendiğim, üzüldüğüm, sevindiğim, canımın yandığı her vakit gözümün önündeydi. Hepsi. Ama bir kere alfa ilan edildiyse birisi, alfalığı sonlanana kadar kimse ona karşı çıkamaz.” Baekhyun’a dönerek ışıkları sönmüş gözlerle baktı Chanyeol. “Değil mi?” Baekhyun sessizce başını salladı.

“Gidip ağabeyimin davetiyle ilk konsey toplantısına katıldım. Bir daha bu köye ayak basmadım. Üç sene boyunca… Düşünsene, sadece on dört yaşımdaydım. Senden de küçüktüm. Abimin babamı öldürdüğü haberini alıyorum, yolcu ettiğim ağabeylerimin geri dönerek sürüde mevki sahibi olduğunu ardından da babamızı katlettiğini öğreniyorum. Bense sadece bir senedir sürümden uzağım ve yaşamayı öğreniyorum. Buraya geldiğimizde seni ilk kez bıraktığım ve uzanarak göğe baktığın yer var ya, oranın biraz aşağısında, ağaçların içinde yolculamıştım ağabeylerimi.” Chanyeol acıklı bir gülümseme bıraktı geceye. “Oradan tekrar girmiştim sürü bölgesine, on yedi yaşımdaydım. Rhoynarlardan bir adam gönderip kaldığım kulübeyi kundaklatan abimi öldürmek için geçtim oradan içeri. İşte… Geceleri beni korkuyla sıçratan ve uyandıran o rüyalarda ağabeylerimi öldürdüğüm o anları tekrar tekrar yaşıyorum.” Chanyeol derin bir nefes aldı. Titrediğini saklamaya çabaladı. “İçinde yandığım o kulübeyi, o cehennemi tekrar tekrar yaşıyorum.”

Baekhyun donakalmıştı. “Aslında uzun bir süreçti. Üç sene abimin sürüyü yönetmek adı altında kendisini rezil edişini, çırpışlarını dinledim kulübeme gelip gidenlerden. Bariz bir beklenti vardı benden. Dönmemi istiyorlardı. Abimi öldürmemi istemiyorlardı belki ama alfa o iken yönetenin ben olmamı istiyorlardı. Aslında absürt. Ayrıca sadece on yedi yaşında bir çocuktan istiyorlardı bunu.” Baekhyun omuzlarını silken ve dudak bükerek başını duvara yaslayan alfayı izledi. “Ne beklersin ki? Kime gideceklerdi başka? Kimse abimi karşısına almak, konseyde öne çıkıp oklarını üstüne çekmek istemiyordu. Küçük abime gidip babamızı öldürdüğünde bile destek çıkıp hak iddiasını desteklemişken diyemezlerdi durum iyiye gitmiyor, her sürü ile aramız açıldı, tüccarlar gelmeyi istemiyor, giden ziyaretçiler aşağılanarak geriye dönüyor, adımız güçsüzleşiyor, masaya yumruğunu koy diye.”

Chanyeol’ün nefessiz gülüşü duyuldu odada. “Ben farkında olmadan beni sürüye geri alan ve konseye oturtup söylenmesini istedikleri şeylerin sözcüsü seçen grup gittikçe kalabalıklaşmış. Sonunda sürünün neredeyse yarısı ya kıtlıkla geçen iki kıştan, ya verimsiz avlardan, ya da aşağılanmak ve saygı görmemekten dolayı yaka silkerek Kijoon’a diş bilemiş.”

Chanyeol kendi kendisine, düşünceleri arasında boğulurken, gülümsedi. “Abim de benim yanıma bir kez olsun gelip doğru mu, diye sormaya tenezzül etmeyince, ya da beni sürüye çağırıp herkese kardeşim bana sadıktır diyecek cesareti bulamayınca Rhoynar’dan bir kundakçı ayarlamak ilk işi olmuş. En sonunda kendisine karşı çıkanları ailece sürüden atmakla tehdit ettiğinde düşünemez oldum. Ateşler arasında yanmak ama yanmamak, yalnız kalmak, özgürlüğün bedelinin yalnızlık olduğunu görmek, ailemden kimsenin kalmamış olması, ailemi elimden alanın yine ailem olması beni aşağı itti o çukurdan. Onu alfa olarak tanımadığım haberini verdim ilk olarak. Sonra kalktım ve abimin zulmünden kaçmak isteyenlerin bir yer aramasına gerek olmadığını, onlara sahip çıkacağımı söyledim. Annemi ve babamı kullanarak saldırmaya çalıştığında aylar süren birikmenin sonucunda patladım. Oradan girdim içeri köye. Buraya geldiğimi duyan, senelerdir abime karşı benim arkamda kümelenmiş herkes peşime takıldı.”

Baekhyun dişleri arasından bir nefes çekti. Etler neredeyse pişmiş olmalıydı. Tatlı koku burnunu doldurdu. “Alfa, beta, omega, hepsi. İlk kez bir alfa olarak onları orada yönlendirdim. Ondan beridir de kimse kararlarımı sorgulamadı, saygı gösterdi herkes bana belki ama Kijoon ile göğüs göğse kapıştığımda etrafımızı saran kişilerin bakışlarını asla unutamadım. Orada içimde hala kor kor yanan ateşi dışarı saçmışım, onu çok sonra fark ettim.” Baekhyun kendisine dönen Alfa ile nefes almayı kesti. “Eğer meydana gidersek orada abimin kanlarını hala yerde görebilirsin, etrafındaki devasa çemberi görebilirsin.”

Gözlerinin içine bakan alfa ile Baekhyun dudak büktü. “Baekhyun, bunu sana herkes bambaşka hikâyelerle anlatabilir ama ortada tek bir gerçek var. Ben daha fazla kendimi tutamadım ve gidip kendi kanımı akıttım. Bundan ötesi yok.” Chanyeol derin bir nefes aldı ve Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün dudaklarındaki acıklı ve kırgın tebessümle yumuşakça gülümsedi.

“Korkmakta haklısın, kolay değil benden korkmamak, kendi kanını canice katletmiş birinden korkmamak bir ömür ister. Ama bana duyacağın korkunun nedeni asla sana bir şey yapacağımdan çekinmen olmasın.” Chanyeol çatık kaşlarla konuştu ve Baekhyun alt dudağını ısırdı. “Herkes sana benim ne kadar korkunç birisi olduğumu anlatacak belki, belki ne kadar acımasız ve soğuk olduğumu. Ama benim sürüme dahil olduğunda ne olacak biliyor musun?” Alfanın kendinden emin ses tonu gecede yayıldı. “Senin alfan olacağım ve benden korksalar bile neden hayranlar, neden benimle gelip konuşmaktan çekinmiyorlar, neden gelip geçerken bana gülümsemeyle selam veriyorlar anlayacaksın. Ben sürüme liderlik ederken özür dilemekten gocunmuyorum çünkü. Gözümü kibir bürümüyor, ve insanların benden korkup etrafımdan kaçışmasını değil bir şeye ihtiyaç duydukları anda bana doğru koşmalarını istiyorum. Sen de böyle yap, olur mu?”

Baekhyun geniş omuzların dik duruşlarına rağmen gergin ve tedirgin olduklarını ve bu yüzden kaskatı kesildiklerini görüyordu. Neden bütün bunları anlattığını anlamıştı. Ama insanlar onu kahramanlaştırarak anlatabilecekken -alfalarını yüceltmeyi seçecekleri aşikârdı, değil mi?- kendisine ısınmasını sağlayacaklarken neden böyle anlatmıştı, onu anlayamamıştı. Bir kahraman olmak, kendisinin gözünde büyümek istemez miydi? Baekhyun öylece Chanyeol’ü izlerken bekledi.

_Kahraman olmak istemiyor, çünkü bir kahraman olmadığını biliyor_, diye düşündü. _Abilerini öldürmek onda büyük bir yara açmış olmalı… Sevilmek istemiyor, sevmek en büyük ihtiyacı, çok belli ama sevilmek istemiyor. Sürekli ondan hoşlanmamamın, ona güvenmememin, onu sevmememin sorun olmadığını söyleyip duruyor çünkü onu sevmememi, ona güvenmememi istiyor. Kendisini sevmiyor, kendisinden emin dursa bile kendisine inanmıyor. Sevilmesinin doğru olacağını düşünmüyor. Kendisini **lanetli** buluyor._

Chanyeol derin bir nefes alarak ayaklandı. Ocağa yönelmişti ki Baekhyun mırıldandı. “Bir alfa olarak adil olmalısın. Ve herkesten önce kendine adil olmazsan kim inanır sana?” Baekhyun alfanın kendisine dönmesi ile sesini yükseltip söylediklerine inanarak, en azından inanıyormuş gibi durarak konuştu. “Kendi kanını akıtmanın belki geri dönüşü yok ama aile kutsal değil mi, alfa? Sen ilk olarak annene, ardından babana sorumlusun. Kardeşlerin sonra geliyor. Sen önceliğini doğru tuttuğunu göstermişsin. Ortada _bundan_ başka gerçek yok.”

Chanyeol hiçbir şey söylememişti. İlerlemiş ve kuru çalı çırpı ve otları çoktan tüketmiş olmasına rağmen öfkeyle yanmayı kesmemiş ama başına geldiği gibi harlı harlı yanmayı kesen ateşten tavşanları aldı alfa ve bir tanesini koltukta oturmakta olan Baekhyun’a uzatıp bir tanesini de kendisi yedi. Küçük kurt Chanyeol’ün kabullenip bir kez söyledi diye dediklerine inanacağını, kendisini lanetli görmeyi keseceğini beklemiyordu zaten. Ama tepkisiz kalmasını da beklememişti. Diyerek hata edip etmediğini düşündü bir süre rahatsızlıkla. Ama en sonunda boş verdi.

Baekhyun başta aklında canlanan manzaralar ve konuşulmuş konulardan sonra pek iştahlı olmasa da diline varan her et parçası ile kendisini daha iyi hissetti ve karnı sıcak etle doldukça Baekhyun daha da acıktı. Baekhyun kendi tavşanını bitirdiğinde elinden çubuğu alan Chanyeol, eline yarısı bile yenmemiş diğer tavşanı tutuşturmuş ve Baekhyun’un tavşanının kemiklerinde kalmış olan etleri yemişti.

İkisi arasında yemek yemesi gereken kişi Baekhyun’du. Belki de omegaydı. Chanyeol mü Baekhyun’un yemesi için uğraşıyordu, alfa mı omegasının yiyip güçlenmesi için çabalıyordu belirsizdi ama Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün ikidir kendisini beslemek uğraşından dolayı mutlu oluyordu. Kendisiyle, kısa bir süreliğine olsa bile, birisinin ilgilenip aç olup olmadığını umursaması, canının yanıp yanmadığına dikkat etmesi, düşüncelerini sorması karşısında içi yumuşuyordu.

_Böyle devam ederse güvenirim,_ diye düşündü Baekhyun tavşandan kalanları da bitirmiş ve hayvanın hafif ve kırılgan kemiklerini ateşe atmış Chanyeol’e bakarken düşünmüştü. _Benim kadar acı çekmiş gibi durmaya devam ederse, benim gibi içi kırıklarla doluyken bunu gizlemeye çalışır da benden gizlemezse, güvenirim._

Baekhyun özel olarak eline tutuşturulmuş tavşandan çok yemedi ve koltuğa dönen alfaya uzattı elindeki metal çubuğu. Bacaklarını koltuğa toplamış ve oturduğu yerde yan dönerek omzunu tahtaya yaslamış Baekhyun, koltuğa oturan Chanyeol’ün, kendisine uzattığı etle duraksayışına bakarken dudağının üstündeki kuru derileri çekiştirdi. “Yiyip güçlenmezsen beni koruyabilir misin?”

Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün elindeki çubuğu alması ile rahatladı. Gülen alfa odanın sıcaklığı ile zaten mayışmış Baekhyun’un da gülmesini yerinde kaymasını sağladı. “O ocak orada yandığı sürece seni korumamı gerektirecek herhangi birisi var olur mu bilmem ama…” Chanyeol’ün gülümsemesi küçüldü, bir bacağını dizinden kırıp diğer bacağının altına bileğini sıkıştırdı. “Teşekkür ederim.”

Baekhyun “Önemli değil.” diye küçük bir sesle mırıldandı. Gözleri kapanmak üzereydi.

“Bu arada, karnının şiştiğini görmeseydim elinden almazdım.” Chanyeol oyuncu bir ses tonu ile küçük çocuğu kıkırdatacağını bilir gibi kelimeleri dudakları arasından döktü. “Bunu alışkanlık edinmeye kalkma yani. Aptal duruyor olabilirim ama bu gözler yanaklarının yemekten kızardığını ve kendine özgü bir biçimde geğirdiğini görmeden sofradan kaldırmayacak seni önümüzdeki uzun zamanda.”

Baekhyun güldü. İçten ve neşeli bir gülüştü. Chanyeol’ün önlerindeki hayatı diz dize geçireceklermiş gibi konuşmasını fark etmemişti. Kendisini iyi hissetmişti. Kendisinden güven beklemeksizin güvenini veren birisi, bir _alfa_, Baekhyun’u belki de herkesin kötü olmadığına ikna edecekti yakında.

_Eğer seninle geçecek vaktim böyle güvende olacaksa verdiğin bu aile sıcaklığı her daim sürecekse belki mutlu olurum._ Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün ağzına attığı et parçasını çiğnerken içini geçirip ateşin üstündeki gözleriyle aslında çok uzak yerlerde gezişini izledi. _Beni koruyacaksan ve kırmayacaksan sana güvenmeyi bile düşünebilirim. Düşünebilir miyim? Lütfen beni koru ve kırma ki sana güveneyim._


	8. ateşle oynamak - bölüm.7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aşkımlar gecikemden dolay çok üzgünüm, bu yüzden double-shot yapıyorum sonraki bölüme bakmayı unutmayınnn ❤❤❤❤❤

Jongin karşısında oturan adamın gözlerine dik dik bakarken memnuniyetsizdi. “Biz elimizde sebep varken neden bunları öldürmedik?” Yanında oturan ve adama kendisininkilerden de pis bakışlar atan genç kıza eğilen Jongin tıslamıştı. Sesini kısık tutmak gibi bir çabası yoktu. Üstelik gözleri hala adamın gözlerindeyken söylenmişti Sehun’a.

“Bayan Kang tacirler köydeyken savaş başlatmayın dedi.”

Sehun’dan aldığı cevap dişlerin arasından gelen bir tıslamaydı. Chanyeol dişlerini nasıl beyaz uttuğunu sorduğu her seferdi geçiştiriyordu veya dalga geçiyordu, bir de şansını Sehun’da denemeliydi Jongin Her sabah ve akşam karbonatlı suyla dişlerini yıkamak pek de hoş bir tat bırakmıyordu ve Jongin de senelerin getirdiği bıkkınlıkla başka seçenekler arıyordu.

Birden dikkati başka bir konuya kaydığı için yanında oturan ve belli ki Oh Seonmi’nin kızı olarak kadının yerini o günlüğüne dolduran genç kızdan incik kemiğine ağır bir darbe almıştı. Öne eğilip acıyla bileğini tutacak olduysa da sandalyenin koluna yerleştirdiği kolu, Sehun’un eli tarafından sıkı sıkıya tutulmuştu. “Dikkatimizi versek mi acaba _alfa_?” _Oh Sehun, gerçekten ne yaptığını biliyordu, bu sırıtışın başka açıklaması olamaz…_

Jongin dikkati iyice kayarken kendisine engel olamadı. “Eğer bu akşam da—” Kolunu tutan elin sıkılması ile teklifi bölündüğünde Jongin küfretti. Sahte olduğu çok belli zorlama gülümsemesi ile saklamaya çalışsa da pek işe yaramış mıydı Jongin bilemiyordu.

“Dikkatimizi, diyorum.” Sehun kendisine tek kaşını kaldırarak döndüğünde Jongin kızın kızarık ve küçük dudakları ile, çekik gözleri ve ela renk gözlerini öne çıkaran kıvrık uzun kirpikleri, onların değdiği hafif pembe yanakları ile transa girecekti ki Sehun dudaklarını yalayarak Jongin’in bütün dikkatini onlar üstünde topladı. “İşimize versek mi?” Jongin istemese de okuduğu dudaklar karşısında yutkunarak önlerinde Baekhyun’u alıp götürmeye istekli iki şerefsize dönmek zorunda kaldı.

Bütün bu sahne boyunca baş ağrısına çare bulma uğraşı içerisinde olan ama elinden bir şey gelmeyen Kai (hatta Chanyeol’ün ziyaretçilerle ilgilenmesi için görevlendirdiği ama çükünden ve Sehun’un yumuşak dudakları ve kurt formlarından ayrıldıklarında gördüğü dolgun dik göğüslerinden başka bir şey düşünemeyen Jongin yüzünden daha da artmış ağrı yüzünden masayı fırlatmak istiyordu) ilk olarak karşılarındaki adamla kadını öldürmek ve sonrasında da rahat rahat, kimseden çekinmeden kardeşini doğramak istiyordu.

Chanyeol’ü düşündü Kai ve isteğini bir kenara bıraktı. Bu ikisi, Alfalarının eşini alıp gitmeye gelmişlerdi. Kai araya girmesi gerektiği için odadaki diğer sürünün ileri gelenlerinin de iyiliğini düşünerek öksürdü ve Jongin’in çüküne toplanmış bütün kanı dolayısıyla çalıştırmakta güçlük yaşadığı beyninin yerine devreye girdi. “Sanıyorum ki böyle davetsiz ve kaba gelişinizin bir mazereti var? Yoksa tacirler yarın öğlen toplanıyorlar, bilginize.”

Önlerindeki kadın kılını kıpırdatmadan durmaya devam etse de adam yutkunmuştu. “Tabii ki var.” Kadının sesini duydu Kai. Jongin’in beynini çalıştırmakta gerçekten zorlandığı belliydi. Ya da Sehun onun beynini meniyle doldurmuştu da artık fonksiyon göremiyordu iki kiloluk et parçası. Kai Jongin’in öne fırlayacak olduğunu sezip elini ikizinin baldırına koydu ve onu durdurdu. Cevap verdi. “Öyleyse duyalım.”

Kadın kollarını göğsünde birleştirerek bacak bacak üstüne atışını Sehun’dan yükselen hırıltı ve diğer sürü üyelerinden duyulan homurtular, hırlamalar takip etti.

“Omega kardeşimi kaçırmışsınız.”

Bütün oda sessizleşip duvar ifadelerini takındığında Bayan Kang’ın el altından yaydığı haber, işe yaramıştı. Kimseden çıt çıkmıyordu_. Alfanın müstakbel eşi için buradalar. Omega ailesi ile bazı sorunlar yaşamış ve yolu topraklarımıza düşmüş, ve alfa da kaderini böylece bulmuş. Herkesin sadakati sabit, değil mi?_

Kai bir yandan aklında yankılanan saçma mesajın bir yandan da kaçırmışsınız lafının komiğine gitmesi ile kahkaha attı. Kardeşi dirseğini kaburgalarına geçirse de gür kahkahası karşıdaki alfa kadını kızdırmıştı. “Ne bu lakaytlık? Suçlu olmanıza rağmen bu burnu havadalık? Siz böyle işlerinizi görüyorsanız sonunuz yakındır.”

Kai kahkahasını daha da güçlendirdiğinde gerek kardeşinin duygularının kendisine yansıması gerek de karşılarındaki _neredeyse_ esir konumundaki kadından işittiği lafla bıyık altından gülmüş ve dudağının üstünü kaşıyarak bunu gizlemeye çalışmıştı. Sakallarını önceki gece tıraş ettiği için pişmandı.

“Her neyse. Kardeşim biraz toparlan ve ciddileşelim.”

Sürü alfalarının temsilcileri genellikle kendisine en yakın gördüğü kurtlar olurdu. Bunun sonucunda alfanın temsilcileri bir soya bağlı kalmadan ilerlerdi. Ve kendisini alfanın soyu yerine koyacak, etrafına sürü üyelerini çekip sadakatlerini değiştirecek bir soyun oluşması engellenirdi. Chanyeol’ün temsilcilerinin ikisinin de tek aileden olması, onların karındaş ve ikiz olup alfa kadar güçlü ve baskın kurtlar olması başlangıçta sansasyon yaratmıştı ve sürü büyükleri Chanyeol’e sürekli nasihatler vermeye çabalamışlardı fakat Chanyeol’ün kararını değiştirmemesi, ikizleri temsilcileri yaptığında yaşının küçük oluşunu sürü büyüklerinin kullanmasına izin vermemesinin gerekli olduğu, Jongin ve Kai alfaya sadakatlerini defalarca gösterdiklerinde ve baskınlıkları ve güçlü oluşlarının gerekliliğini alfanın yokluğunda belli ettikleri için sürü üyeleri yerlerinde dikleşmiş ve Jongin’in kendine gelip kafasını halletmeleri gereken meseleye vermesi ile rahatlamışlardı.

Jongin dirseğini sandalyenin koluna yaslayıp Chanyeol’ün kendisine ait sandalyesinin masasının arkasına yerleştirilip temsilci sandalyelerinin getirilerek masanın başına yerleştirilmesi ile tam karşısında kalmış yabancılara kırmızı gözleriyle baktı. Kai kahkahasını dindirip kadına cevap verdi. “Sadece, ailenizin sizi sadece ihtiyaç halinde öne sürdüğünü çok belli ediyorsunuz. Her şeyden habersizce buraya geldiğinizi düşüneceğim neredeyse.” Alfa dudaklarında kahkahasından kalmış gülümseme ile aşağılarcasına konuştuğunda Jongin araya girdi. “Kardeşimin demek istediği şey şu: Korkarım yanılıyorsunuz. Biz kimseyi isteği dışında tutmuyoruz yahut kaçırmadık. Sadece kanının ihanet ettiği bir kurda kalmak mı gitmek mi istediğini sormak için yarasını iyileştirdik ve ne büyük şans ki, Alfamızın eşi çıktı.”

***

Kurtlarda ortak olan iki kutsal vardı. Biri doğa, diğeri de eşlerdi. Savaşta bile ruh eşlerinin bir araya gelmesi engellenirse, suç işlenmiş sayılırdı. Doğanın birbirine ait kıldığı eşlerin ayırılması herkese yayılırdı, bunu öğrenmemiş tek kurt kalmazdı, lanetli gibi kaçınılırlardı ve doğanın vereceği cezanın yanı sıra insanların yargılayışı ile de başları derde girerdi.

Dolayısıyla Jongin’in attığı adım hem politik olarak sınıflandırılacaktı hem de ikizinin de şahit olup onayını verdiği üzere ruh eşi olan ikilinin, birleşmesini sağlayacaktı.

Jongin herkes kulübeden çıkıp giderken kardeşi ve yaşlılarla birlikte toplantı masasında kalmıştı. Jongin arkadaşları ile birlikte kulübeden çıkan ve konuşup gülüşen Sehun’un arkasından gözlerini kapıdan ayırmakta zorlansa da yaşlılar kendisini bekleyecek değildi. Huysuzlardı ve yaşlı kurtlardı. Vakitlerinin geçtiğini kabullenmeyi sevmiyorlardı buna rağmen vakitleri gelmiş kurtlara öncülük etmek içi o sandalyelerde oturuyorlardı. Tamamen ikilemlerle dolu olan bu huysuz kurtlar Jongin’in dikkatini gerektiriyorlardı yoksa ertesi saniye ya yetersiz olduğuna dair upuzun bir nutuk çekiyordu ya da arkasından edilen dedikodulara bir tane daha ekliyorlardı. Jongin annesi biraz daha kendisi hakkında laf işitirse dayağı yiyeceğini bildiğinden Sehun’un uzun ve sütun gibi bacaklarını, dolgun kalçalarını ve esmerin aklını bile alabilecek yan sırıtışını zihninden uzaklaştırdı ya da en azından çabaladı. Ardından da kardeşinin yaşlıların pençesine düşmemek için kafasını baykuş gibi çevirip gözlerini kaçırmak için şekilden şekle girdiğini ve bütün işkenceyi kendisine yıktığını gördü. Acıklı bir ifade ile Kai’yi dürtüklese de tık etmeyen ikizi Jongin’e küfür ettirecekti sürünün en dedikoducu ve en yılan dilli üyeleri karşısında az daha.

Jongin yutkundu ve gözlerini Bayan Kang, Bay Kim ve diğer yaşlılar üstünde gezdirdi.

Bayan Kang memnun olmasa da Jongin’e Chanyeol’e karıştığı gibi karışamıyordu. Neyden kaynaklıydı pek umursamadığı için üzerinde durmamıştı fakat ya Jongin’e Chanyeol ile olduğu gibi kanla bağlı olmadığı için rahatça laf edemiyordu ya da Jongin alfa’nın safi iradesini temsil ettiğinden Chanyeol’ün düşüncelerini değiştirme çabası değil iradesine karşı çıkmak olarak görülecek bir hareketten kaçınıyordu. Yine de bu sessizce duracakları anlamına gelmiyordu.

“Ulu orta söylemen akıllıca mıydı Alfa Kim?”

Bayan Kang’ın duygularından arındırarak söylediği kelimeler Jongin’in yutkunup nefes almasını sağladı. “Önünde sonunda görecekleri şeyi saklamanın gereği yoktu.” Yüz ifadesindeki sıkkınlık Bayan Kang’a karşısında Chanyeol varmış gibi hissettirdi. Sesindeki bıkkınlık da öyle.

“Her hareketinizin Chanyeol’ün hareketi olarak yansıdığını biliyorsunuz. Böyle bir karşılama ve ağırlama—”

Jongin karşısındaki bilmiş kadından hiçbir zaman hazzetmemişti. Kendi nedenleri vardı bunun için ve Jongin kararından da kolay kolay dönmeyen bir yapıdaydı. “Chanyeol olsaydı bizim yerimizde, şu anda onlardan geriye hiçbir şey kalmamıştı.”

Jongin’in kısa kes dermiş gibi bir yüz ifadesi takınması ve kaşlarını kaldırarak elini sallaması Kai’yi güldürdü. Kendisini tutamayarak çıkardığı boğulmaya çalışılmış nefes sesi, gözlerin üstüne dönmesine yol açtığında başını önüne eğerek elini iki yana salladı ve “Özür dilerim, devam edin.” dedi.

Yanında oturan ikizi eğilip tısladığında Kai bir kahkaha daha koparmak istiyordu ama toplantı sırasındaki kahkahasını hatırlatarak laf işitmesi için zemin oluşturmak istemiyordu. Kendisini sıkmaktan kızarmıştı. “Lan benim başımı belaya sokma. Vallahi Chanyeol’e derim ki sevgilinin kalçalarını dikizlemiş.”

Kai gözlerini kocaman açarak yerinde dikleşti ve düz bir ifade takındı. İkiz olmalarının bir getirisi olduğunu düşündükleri yolla tısladı. “Lan ben Baekhyun’un kıçını dikizlemedim! Küçücük çocuk lan o, sapık mıyım ben!”

Jongin konuşan Bay Kim’e dikkatini verir gibi durmaya çalışırken bir yandan ikizine laf yetiştiriyordu. “Baek’ten bahseden kim? Ben Kyungsoo’yu diyorum. Senelerdir çocuğa yanıksın ama Chanyeol’ü seviyor diye gık etmedin.”

Kaburgalarına ağır bir dirsek darbesi alsa da pislikçe tıslayan Jongin, canı yanan kişi kendisi olsa da muharebeyi kazanan kişinin de kendisi olduğunu bildiği için göz ucuyla ikizine baktı ve onu daha da sinir etti.

“Evet Bay Kim, anlıyorum, ama ben doğru olduğunu düşündüğüm şekilde hareket etmek durumundayım. Sizin beklentilerinize göre hareket edecek olsaydım burada olmazdım zaten.” Jongin’in rahatça omuz silkişi ve dudak büküşü huysuzların huysuzu ve bilmişlerin bilmişi yaşlı kurdu kızdırdı. Diğerlerinin gülmesine yol açtı. Bayan Kang bile gülümsemişti. Jongin biliyordu, adam akıllı olduğu için almıştı konseye Bayan Kang onu ve pek sevdiği söylenemezdi. “Chanyeol sizin beklentilerinize göre hareket edecek bir kukla olsam beni yanına yaklaştırmazdı bile, bırakın dostu ve temsilcisi yapmayı.”

Jongin ortaya serdiği gerçeğin ardından sandalyenin kollarına dayadığı dirseklerinden kollarını büktü ve ellerini yukarı kaldırıp iki yana açtı. “Dolayısıyla, Baekhyun’un sürüsü ne kadar bir karmaşa yaratacak olsa da, ileride yapılacak törenimize davet edilecek ilk sürü. Herkes onarla karşı saygıyla yaklaşsın fakat tabiki bakışlarınızı esirgemeyin, onların buradaki yerlerini hatırlatın.”

Jongin yutkundu ve bugün pek işlere karışmadan kenarda kalarak gözlemci rolünü üstlenmeyi seçmiş kardeşine çevirdi başını. İki yana düşen elleri sandalyenin kollarının yanlarından sarkıyordu. Kaşlarını çatmış bir şekilde kardeşinin son sözü söyleyip hızla yaşlıları defetmesini bekledi.

“Evet, bence bu günlük bu kadar yeter.”

Kai ikizinin beklediğini anlayarak konuştuğunda Jongin rahat bir nefes aldı. Lafları ağzına tıkılmış Bay Kim çıktı, ardından Chanyeol’ü gönderdiği için hem memnun hem de memnuniyetsiz olan Bayan Kang ağzındaki ekşi tatla takip etti. Bay ve Bayan Song karşılaştıkları tavırı beğenmemiş olsalar da bu alfaların Sürü Alfasının temsilcileri olarak çok iyi iş yaptıklarını biliyorlardı ve ses etmemişlerdi, öylece çıkmışlardı. Kai derin bir nefes alarak ayaklandı. Gidip açık kapıdan bakarak yaşlıların tekrar toplanmak üzere gidip gitmediklerine dair onları izledi. Grup ayrılarak kendi evlerine dağıldığında geri dönüp Jongin’in yanına oturdu.

Kai konuşmaya başladığında Jongin onu can kulağıyla dinledi. Sıra sabit olmasa da değişiyorlardı. Birisi masadakilerin tepkilerini izliyor ve verdikleri cevapların altında yatabilecek mesajları düşünüyorken diğeri söylenenlere cevap vermek ve toplantıya katılmakla meşgul oluyordu. O gün de Kai üstlenmişti gözlem yapmayı.

“Bayan Kang’ın durumdan memnun gibi bir duruşu vardı. Görmedin mi? Baekhyun’u çok kolay kabullendi, herkese onu alfanın müstakbel eşi olarak tanıttı. Doğru olmadığını bilmesem Baekhyun’u bilerek ayarladı sanacağım.”

Jongin onaylarcasına başını salladı. “Pek karşı çıkmadı. Ona sorsak illa ki bir açıklaması olur ama sen böyle diyince benim de aklıma takıldı… Peki neden böyle?”

Kai omuz silkerek sandalyesinde aşağı kaydı ve çenesin altını kaşıdı. “Tanrı bilir o kadının aklından geçenleri… Ayrıca öyle sana ulu orta söylemen uygun muydu derken dudaklarını çok sıkıyordu, bakışları bir tuhaftı.”

Jongin kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Nasıl tuhaf?”

Kai _bilmem_ dercesine dudak bükerek belirsiz bir noktaya daldı. “Bir sertti bakışları. Sanki eş olduklarını o da görmüş ve bunun onlara söylenmesinden endişe etmiş gibiydi.”

Jongin aklında sahneyi canlandırırken buna dair bir şeyler aradı. Birden çok bulduğunda, dudağının arkasını dişledi. “Acaba ne düşünüyordu da endişelendi?”

Kai omuz silkti tekrar. “Dedim ya, onun ne düşündüğünü ancak tanrı bilir…”

Jongin iç geçirdi. Kendisi insanların ne düşündüğüne dair tahminler yaparken Kai bunu yapmaktan hoşlanmazdı. Akıl okumanın Bayan Kang’ın oyunu olduğunu ve işine karışmaya kalkarsa hissedeceğinden korktuğunu söyleyerek dalgaya vururdu.

“Bay Kim çok sinirlendi. Chanyeol’e karşı da bir garezi varmış gibi sürekli sinirli duruyor zaten o gelip geçerken.”

Jongin kaşlarını açtı ikizinin söylediği üzerine. “Kijoon’dan kalma bir şey mi dersin?”

“Öyleyse de yakında kokusu çıkar. Ayrıca bu böyle devam ederse Chanyeol’ün katlanmayı sürdüreceğini de düşünmüyorum. Sadece sinirli bir anına bakar o bunağı öldürmesi. Öyle ahım şahım, Koca Belwas çakması gibi bir şey değil bu adam. Chanyeol’le boy ölçüşemez.”

Jongin başını salladı. “Peki ya Bay ve Bayan Song?”

Kai başını salladı. “Her zamanki gibiydiler. Sakin, tutuk dilli, kendi hallerinde. Ama onay verdiler gibi duruyor. Yüz ifadeleri sana baktıkları zaman hafifçe gevşedi ve Bayan Song gülümsedi. “

Jongin iç geçirdi. Bir süre sessizlikte beklediler. “Yani diyorsun ki çıkışımdan memnun olmayan tek kişi Bay Kim?”

Kai kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Onunkinin memnuniyetsizlik mi tedirginlik mi olduğunu bilemiyorum. Baekhyun’un Alfa Eşi olması konusunda tereddütlü gibi duruyor. Meraklanmıyor da değilim hani…”

Jongin derin bir nefes aldı. “Her neyse, bunları bir kenara bırakalım—”

İkizinin açacağı konuyu anladığı gibi yerinden fırlayan Kai, “Evet, ben de kalkalım diyordum. Ben gideyim—”

“Umarım Kyungsoo’ya gidersin de zavallıma destek olursun Hyung…” Jongin’in dudak bükerek mırıldanması ile Kai üstüne basıyorlarmış gibi derin nefesler alıp gözlerini etrafında gezdirdi ve kapıya ilerlemek için öne atıldığında Jongin engeliyle karşılaştı.

“Hyuuung, hadi ama! Biraz konuşalım, hm?”

Kai ikizinin yanından geçip gitmeye çalışırken Jongin’e “Yok konuşma falan Nini!” diyordu. Ama Jongin hiç kolay pes eden birisi olmamıştı.

“Var var.”

Kardeşinin kendisini geri itip sandalyeye düşürmesi ile Kai ofladı. “Ne var ya!”

Jongin de kendi sandalyesine oturdu ve kocaman gülümsedi. Ama Kai kardeşinin bu şeker gülücüğüne kanmayacak kadar iyi biliyordu. “Biliyorsun, Chanyeol artık eşleşmiş sayılır. Üstelik bence zaten aralarında bir şey başladı bile. Chanyeol’ün yaralarını sarmak için en az onun kadar yaralı birisine ihtiyacı var ki kendisine acınıyormuş gibi hissetmesin, yaralarını açmakta da tereddüt etmesin.” Jongin kardeşinin yüzüne bakarken konuştu. “Onların sonu bence açık olarak görülüyor. Çok yakında amca oluruz gibi de duruyor. Eh, Kyungsoo da acısında boğulmamalı bu sürede, değil mi?”

Kai başını iki yana sallayarak derin nefesler aldı. “Jongin ya!”

Jongin gözlerini kocaman açtı ve kardeşine çıkıştı. “Ne var ya! Hazır önünde bir engel kalmadı, seni daha fazla üzgün görmek istemiyorum. Git adamını kap da gel işte be!”

Kai Jongin’i atlatıp kaçıp gittiğinde, ikizi ne kadar bağırsa da kâr etmemişti. Jongin oflayarak sandalyelerini yerine itti. Artık eve gidip uyumak istiyordu. Yolda şu meşhur ziyaretçilere de bir gözüküp onların aklını almak çok cazip gelmişti. Kardeşine istediğini yaptıramamanın acısını onlardan çıkaracak olmaktan hiç gocunmuyordu. Jongin bir pislik gördüğünde tanırdı ve o pislikleri korkutmaktan daha kötü şeyler yapmak isterken bununla yetindiğine şükredilmeliydi.

Tabi orada onunla aynı fikirde olan kızıl kahve saçlı, beyaz tenli, etrafında alfa, beta ve omegalardan oluşan arkadaş grubu ile kenara geçmiş keyif çatan bir güzellik bulacağını henüz bilmiyordu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> düzenleyemiyorum beta'mla da konuşamadım şu sıralar, bulduğunuz hatalar, yazım ve noktalama yanlışlıkları, dil bilgisi bozukluklarından dolayı affınızı rica ediyorum


	9. ateşle oynamak - bölüm.8

***

Aradan geçen iki günde pek bir aksiyon yaşamamışlardı. Sessizlik ve huzur içerisinde geçmiş iki günde Baekhyun kendisini bütün dertlerinden ve arkasında bıraktığı bütün kötü hatıralardan uzakta hissetmiş ve öyle tasasız nefes almıştı. Bunun pozitif etkisi de görülüyordu. Daha çok gülümsemiş, daha neşeli olmuş ve Chanyeol’ün git gide büyüyen avlarıyla ilgilenirken daha hevesli olmuştu. Chanyeol de kendisine yardım etmişti çünkü. Bu alışılagelmedikti, avı getiriyorsa pişirilişine neden el sürecekti ki Alfa? Baekhyun şimdiye kadar böyle düşünmüştü. Ama Chanyeol… Ona şaşırarak baktığında ve aklındaki soruyu sorduğunda Baekhyun, içten bir şekilde, gerçekten böyle düşündüğünü belli ederek yani, _ben avlanırken sen de evde kendi işlerinle ilgileniyordun, değil mi?_ demişti. _Avlanmak benim işim, işimi yaptım, sen de o sırada işini yaptın. Sen karnını doyurmak için bu yemeği hazırlıyorsun, senin yaptığın şeye konacak halim yok ya, karnımı doyurmak için ben de yemeği hazırlamalıyım._

Kendisine daha önce bu gibi işlerde yardım eden kişi çok olmamıştı. Annesi etlerle ilgilenmesi için onu bırakır ve gider, diğer işlerle ilgilenirdi. Küçük kız kardeşi devriyelere katıldığından dolayı evde olmazdı. Büyük kız kardeşi donuk ifadesi ve uzak yapısıyla evde olsa bile etrafta gözükmez kendisini soyutlardı. Abilerinin böyle bir şey yapma olasılığı ise hiç yoktu. Ama Chanyeol başta onunla konuşarak odun kırmış ardından da geyiği yüzmede yardım etmişti mesela. Ya da Baekhyun daha önce hiç balık yemediğini söylediğinde içten bir şekilde o _zaman yarın balık getireceğim_, demiş ve onun geyiği parçalamakta zorlanması ile bunu kendisine bırakmasını ve ateşi yakmasını söylemişti.

Aralarında geçen pek bir iletişim olmuyordu çoğunlukla. Baekhyun Chanyeol’e karşı çıkarak _o_ gece hata ettiğine bundan dolayı kanaat etmişti. Ama bazı anlarda Chanyeol uzak duruşuna rağmen kendisine bakıyor ve gülümsüyor, Baekhyun’un öyle söylediği için pişman olmasını engelliyordu. _Belki kendisini lanetli görmeyen birisinin olması onu mutlu ediyordur?_

Baekhyun daha fazla toz içinde durmak istemeyerek ortalığı temizlediğinde ve daha rahat nefes alınabilir kıldığında ilk gün içeriyi, Chanyeol’den sağlam azar yemişti. Ağır işler yapmaması gerekiyordu, karnındaki yarayı açmamalıydı.

Joonmyeon _o_ gece, alacakaranlıkta gelmiş ve bir sürü ilaç şişesi getirmişti. Ardından duramamış hemen geri dönmek zorunda kalmıştı. Baekhyun yarasını zorlarsa yardımcı olmak için burada olmayacaktı Şifacı ve Chanyeol kendisine şifacılığı konusunda o kadar da güvenmiyordu.

Endişelenmiş sürü alfası Baekhyun’u altı toz dolu koltuğu yerine iterken gördüğünde, yatağın da temizlenip -üstünde şilte olmadığından dolayı tahtanın üstünde birikmiş bütün tozların yok olduğunu net olarak görmüştü Chanyeol- önceki halinin aksine duvara yapıştırılmış olduğunu gördüğünde attığı nutuk ikiye katlanmıştı. Baekhyun’u artık temiz olan koltuğa yatırıp yarasına o akşamki merhemlerini süren Chanyeol sonrasında Baekhyun’un mutfak kısmını da elden geçirdiğini görüp oflayıp puflamıştı.

Bunun dışında tek etkinlikleri yemek pişirmek olmuştu.

Ve Baekhyun’un -bir akşam dışarıda otururlarken kendisini tamamıyla güvende hissetmeye başladığını ve Chanyeol’e de güvenmek üzere olduğunu fark ettiğinde- orada yaşadığı gerginlik dışında Baekhyun rahat geçirdiği günlerin bittiğini Chanyeol o kulübede geçirdikleri üçüncü gecede sabah vakti oradan ayrılacaklarını söylediğinde öğrenmiş ve gerçekliğe dönmüştü.

Chanyeol o sabah Baekhyun’un ilaçlarını sürdükten sonra şişeleri Joonmyeon’un getirmiş olduğu çantaya koyarken gergindi. Betanın dediğine göre orada geçirdikleri ilk günün ertesinde küçük grupları köyden ayrılacaktı. Ama Chanyeol eski köyde dönüştüğü zaman sürüsüyle bağını hissedemiyordu. Onların düşüncelerini duyamıyor ve sadece kendi zihni ile baş başa kalıyordu. Diğerleri duyacak diye sessiz düşünmeye alışmış bünyesine bu mahremiyet uzak gelmişti. Daha önce hiç böyle uzun süre sürüsünden uzak kalmamıştı. Bunun yarattığı gerginliğin yanında bir de sürüsünden habersiz kalıp Byun sürüsünün gerçekten gidip gitmediklerini bilememek vardı.

Bir yalancı durumuna düşmek istemiyordu.

Baekhyun köyün aşağısına inerek nehirde yıkadığı gömleği üstüne giymiş ve ne kadar düz asmaya çalışırsa çalışsın kolları ve uçları yine de kırışık kurumuş gömleğe üflüyordu. Chanyeol de doldurduğu çantayı eline aldı ve kuzeye yürümek üzere kulübeden çıktılar. Baekhyun Alfasının sırtında gitmeyi reddettiği için insan formunda ilerliyorlardı.

Baekhyun üçüncü gecede Chanyeol’den duyulan _sırtıma binersin giderken_, lafının ardından _hayır_, demişti rahatlıkla. Aklında daha iyi bir fikir vardı. Kendisi de dönüşürdü ve birlikte kurt formunda giderlerdi. Ama kendi iddiasının aksine Chanyeol yarasının henüz ona sorun oluşturmayacak kadar iyileşmediğini söylemiş, _madem sırtımda gitmek istemiyorsun, yürüyerek gideriz_, diyerek konuyu kapatmıştı. Şimdi de iki ayak üstünde yavaş adımlarla ilerliyorlardı.

Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün sırtında kısa sürede vardığı eski köyden şimdikine dönerken güneş yeni doğmuştu ve vardıklarında da ikindi vaktiydi.

Yorulsa da gık etmemişti. Yürümelerinin sorumlusu kendisiydi.

Chanyeol onu gölgelerden şifahaneye götürme amacında olsa bile sürü bölgesine girdikleri anda karşılaştığı üyeler bunu olanaksız kılmıştı. Baekhyun’u kimseye görünmeden sokmaya çalıştığını söyleyen kişiler ateşe yağ dökmekle aynı işi yaparlardı dedikodulara. Chanyeol mecburen doğu girişinden girmişti.

Herkesin bakışları altında eğilip bükülmek üzere olan Baekhyun’un beline elini atıp çocuktan kendisini uzak tutmayı kesmişti. Baekhyun belinde hissettiği dokunuşla gerilip dikleştiğinde Chanyeol gülmüştü. Baekhyun kızaran yanaklarından dolayı eğmişti bu sefer başını. Herkesin kendilerine böyle bakması Baekhyun’u geriyordu ama belindeki elin karıncalandırdığı teni onun buna odaklanmasını engelliyordu. Biraz utanç çoğunlukla etrafına sarılan koldan kaynaklı olarak Baekhyun alt dudağını ısırdı ve göz ayasını kaşımak amaçlı gibi aslında Chanyeol’ün tarafındaki yanağını kapatmak üzere elini yüzüne götürdü.

Baekhyun herkesin duyacağını bildiğinden Chanyeol’e “Neden bize böyle bakıyorlar?” diye soramıyordu. Kendisine _senin evlenmene daha çok vakit var_, diyen bir alfanın sürüsünün kendilerine bakmasının nedeninin kendileri hakkındaki kirli tahminler olduğunu düşünemiyordu.

Baekhyun en sonunda geçtikleri yerlere karşın daha tenha olan bir arada Chanyeol’e sordu. “Bize neden böyle bakıyorlar?”

Baekhyun’un kocaman açtığı gözleri, gümüşleri arasına yerleştirilmiş pırıltıları, saçlarının güneşin altında en az gözleri kadar parlak oluşu, pembe dudakları ve kızarık yanakları, küçük bir çocuktan farkı olmadığını belli eden yüz ifadesindeki saflık ve her şeyden habersizlik, Chanyeol’ün kalbine dokunmuştu.

Baekhyun’un belindeki karıncalanmayı artık normal karşılayıp varlığını unuttuğu kol, Chanyeol’ün kolunu sardığını unuttuğu beden, etraftakilere aralarındaki etkileşimin doğallığını ve aralarındaki uyumu gösteriyordu. Etraftan omega ve betalar memnun sırıtışlar yolluyordu. Alfalarının eşini bulduğunu çoğunluk kabullenmişti. Diğer alfalar ise onlardan da pis sırıtıyorlardı. Baekhyun’un güzelliği aradan geçen sürede herkesin kıskanmaya başladığı ama kıskançlıklarını gölgeleyecek kadar hayran kaldıkları raddedeydi. Dudağının üstündeki, yanağındaki, gözünün kenarındaki benden tutun da duruşuna kadar göz alıcıydı. Parlıyordu, saçları, gülüşü, gözleri, varlığı.

Chanyeol’ü ne kadar mutlu edeceğini düşünerek birçok yaşlı alfa ve omega Baekhyun’un güzelliği ve narinliği ile memnun olmuşlardı.

Sürü Alfasının başkası tarafından kapıldığını kabullenmiş genç omegalar içlerindeki kıskançlığı bitirmişlerdi ve en gözde aday ortadan kalktığı için diğer alfalara çevirmişlerdi dikkatlerini. Baekhyun’un başından bela savulurken Sehun’un başına konduğundan kaynaklı olsa gerekti belki de çok yakın arkadaş olacak olmaları.

İkili Chanyeol’ün sadece küçük bir gülümseme verip bir şey dememesinin ardından yollarına devam etmiş ve küçük çocuk şifahaneye ulaşmıştı. Chanyeol Baekhyun’u orada bırakacak ve Kai ve Jongin ile yokluğunda olmuş şeyler hakkında konuşmak için kendisi dönecekti.

Baekhyun şifahanenin kapısına vardıklarında başını kaldırıp aynen soru sorarken yaptığı gibi parlayan gözlerini Chanyeol’e dikti ve sevimli ifadesi ile Sürü Alfası’na baktı. “Bu akşam..” Baekhyun gözlerini önüne indirerek üst dudağını dişleri arasına alarak kurumuş et parçasını ıslattı. “Yemek yapmamı ister misin?”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Gerek yok. Kendini yorma—”

Baekhyun üzüntüyle nefes aldığında Chanyeol küçüğün gözlerine bakmak için başını eğdi ve Baekhyun yüzünü çevirdiği için çenesini işaret ve baş parmaklarıyla tutarak kendisine çevirdi. “İstiyor muydun?”

Baekhyun gözlerini gözlerine çevirmiş Chanyeol’ün aslında ne kadar yakınında olduğunu bile fark etmiyordu. Yüzü yüzünün önünde olan Chanyeol’e dudak bükerek baş salladı. “Eve gidince canım sıkılıyor, bir şeyler yaparak vakit geçirmek istiyorum.”

Chanyeol dikleşerek nefes verdi ve elini Baekhyun’un çenesinden çekti. “Eğer istiyorsan yap. Ama kendini yorma. Uzun süre ayakta durursan bugün zaten yürüdüğün ve yorulduğun için endişelenirim.”

Baekhyun sevinerek başın salladı ve eğdiği başını kaldırarak gülümsedi. “Tamam, birkaç çeşit yaparım sadece.”

Chanyeol Baekhyun’un ‘_sadece_’sine takılarak kaşlarını çatsa da başını salladı. “Eğer işim çok olursa Jongin’i gönderirim. Seninle eve kadar yürür.”

Baekhyun başını sallasa da dudağını ısırıp gözlerini bir kendisine bir yere çevirdiği, yerinde yaylandığı için Chanyeol iç geçirmiş ve “Söyle hadi…” diyerek Baekhyun’u cesaretlendirmişti. Gümüş kurt da bunu beklermiş gibi hemen “Jongin gelmese olur mu? O... Biraz garip…” deyivermiş, göz ucuyla Chanyeol’e bakarak bükük dudaklarıyla beklemişti alfanın cevabını.

Chanyeol Baekhyun’un beklediğinin aksine kızmamış ve arkadaşı hakkında böyle konuşmaya cüret ettiği için onu paylamamıştı. Gülmüş ve başını sallamış, “Haklısın. Ben senelerdir onu çektiğim için herhalde etki etmemeye başladı, unuttum ne kadar sinir bozucu olabileceğini.” diyerek Baekhyun’a katılmıştı.

Baekhyun bununla birlikte gülmüş ve elini ağzına örtmüştü.

Chanyeol Baekhyun’u artık içeri yollamak üzereydi ki Baekhyun’un gün içerisinde kendisine karşı daha ılımlı yaklaştığını ve kendisinden eskisi gibi sıklıkla ürkmediğini fark etti. Karşısında rahatlıkla gülüyor ve isteklerini dile getiriyordu. Baekhyun koruma mekanizmasını açmadığı zaman oldukça çekingen sayılırdı ve bu Chanyeol’ü dolayısıyla memnun etmişti.

“Joonmyeon’un sözünden çıkma.” Chanyeol Baekhyun’un saçlarını karıştırarak uzaklaştı.

Baekhyun Chanyeol arkasını dönse de başını sallamıştı. Uzaklaşan Alfa’nın ardından bakarken bir kızın güldüğünü duydu. “Alfa Chanyeol’den bahsediyoruz, normal değil mi?” Baekhyun dikkat etmeksizin arkasını döndü ve kapıyı açarak içeri girdi. “Ama Omega Byun da çok güzel, onu eşi olarak seçmesi çok normal. Baksana, nasıl uyumlulardı?” Gözleri büyüdü ve elleri titredi duyduğuyla. “Ben Bayan Kang ona Jessica’yı seçmiştir diye bekliyordum ama Alfa gidip kendi eşini seçti. Nedeni belli. Bu kadar küçük olmasına rağmen akıl alıcı gözüküyor, büyüdüğünde Alfa’ya yaraşır bir eş olacak ve bahse varım bir sürü çocukları olacak.” Birçok sesten gelen onaylayıcı mırıltılar Baekhyun’un telaşla donduğu yerden öne atılmasını ve kapıyı açarak bedenini içeri atmasını sağladı. Sırtını kapıya dayayarak elleriyle yanaklarını örttü. Alev alevdiler ama Baekhyun hissettiği utançtansa öfke ve dehşetle kavruluyordu. “Söylesenize, ruh eşleri oldukları doğru mu?”

Son duyduğu ile her şeyi bir kenara bırakan ve dikleşen, önüne düz bir ifadeyle bakmaya başlayan Baekhyun nefes almayı bile unutacak raddeye gelmişti. Beyni bir süre çalışmayı durdurdu. Düşünemeyecek haldeydi. Bir süre olduğu yerde dikildi.

_Eşi olarak mı seçti Chanyeol beni? Ve ben de burada gerçekten onun hiçbir şey beklemeden bana yardım edeceğini, iyiliğimi düşündüğünü sanıyorum… Ne kadar da aptalım. _Baekhyun mide bulantısı arasında dehşetle düşündü._ Chanyeol de güzelliğimden etkilendi, değil mi? Lanetim onu da etkiledi. Yanılmışım onun farklı olduğunu düşünerek. Ya da hayır, Chanyeol gerçekten farklıydı ve lanetim onu apayrı bir seviyede etkilemişti. Gücünü üstümde kullanacak ve beni kendisine hapsetmeye çabalayacak kadar. Ben onun için de güzel bir yüzden fazlası değildim değil mi? Doldurulacak bir delik, ağlatılacak güzel bir yüz, herkes bundan ibaret gördü beni ve bu böyle devam edecek_.

Ağlamak için delice bir istek duydu ve içeride Joonmyeon’un olup olmadığını görmek için ilerledi. Adımları aceleci ve titrekti. İçeri girdiğinde Joonmyeon yoktu. Ama içerisi boş da değildi. _Bu lanetli sürüde uyandığım ilk gün görmüştüm onu._ Baekhyun tiksintiyle baktı karşısındaki figüre.

İçinde ağlamak isteyip de ağlayamamanın yarattığı öfke ve duydukları sonucu oluşmuş öfke ile ilerleyip şifahanede kalırken yattığı yatağa oturdu.

Mide bulantısı ve yüksek kalp atışları kendisinde öfkeden ve kendisine itiraf edemediği üzüntüden kaynaklı iken karşısındakilere başka yansıyordu. Kyungsoo Chanyeol’ün bu hızlı kalp atışlarına sebep olduğunu düşünüyordu ve haklıydı da. Sebep Chanyeol’dü, sadece Kyungsoo’nun sandığından farklı bir duygu selinin içerisindeydi Baekhyun.

Büyük olan ciğerlerine çöken ağrılıkla savaşıp nefes almaya çabaladı ve ilacın bir an önce kaynaması ve gümüş saçlardan uzaklaşmasına izin vermesi için dualar etti. Chanyeol’ün ve müstakbel eşinin hakkında duyacağı şeyle kendisini hazırlayarak çıktığını düşünmüştü sabah evinden fakat bu kadarına göğüs gerebilecek kadar hazır olmadığını o anda anlıyordu. _Alayne ve grubunun söyledikleri doğruydu_, diye düşündü. _Baekhyun güzel bir omega, belki Chanyeol hep söylediği ‘benim için en güzel sensin’den vazgeçti ya da hiçbir zaman öyle düşünmedi ve benim özgüvensizliğimi dindirmek için öyle söyledi, şimdi de onun benden güzel olduğuna karar verdi ve beni hiç götürmediği o ava Baekhyun’u alarak çıktı, belki orada ona teklif bile etmiştir… _Kyungsoo o teklif için üç senedir bekliyordu, Baekhyun üç günde almıştı.

İçi karardıkça kararan kuzgun saçlı omega, nefessizliğini dindirmek için derin nefesler alsa da kâr etmiyordu. Gözlerinin önünde canlanan Chanyeol’ün başka birini öpüp gülümseyişi, onunla uyuyup onunla uyanışı, onu sevişi ne kadar derin nefesler alırsa alsın yok olmazdı.

Baekhyun gözlerini ovuşturup derin bir nefes verdi ve alt dudağını ısırarak öne eğildi. Dirseklerini dizlerine yaslamış ve ellerini saçlarına atmıştı. Joonmyeon kapıyı açıp içeri girdiğinde onu öyle buldu. İlaçları savsaklayarak şişelere dolduran ve yaklaşan kış sebebiyle evlere dağıtılacak basit ilaçlarla görevlendirilmiş Kyungsoo’yu biraz arkada elleri titrerken bulduğunda duraksadı. _Evet, hadi bakalım, ikisini de kırmadan Baekhyun’un geçirdiği sürede neler olduğunu öğrenmem gerekiyor, ve bir şekilde olacaklara onu hazırlamam gerekiyor_.

Joonmyeon yutkundu ve ilk adımını zorlukla attı. İkincisinde kolaylaştı ve üçüncüsünden sonra dördüncüsünü de hızla atarak Baekhyun’un yanına kolaylıkla ilerledi. Gözleri arada bir Kyungsoo’ya kaysa da varlığını henüz fark edememiş, düşüncelere dalmış gözüken Baekhyun’un yanına yatağa oturdu. Çocuk çatık kaşları, sıkı sıkı kapattığı gözleri, ısırdığı alt dudağı ve saçları arasındaki elleri ile oldukça çökmüş duruyordu. _Tanrı aşkına, Chanyeol, ne yaptın? _Joonmyeon yutkunup seslendi. “Baekhyun?”

İrkilerek dikleşen ve hızla sese dönen Baekhyun karşısındaki şifacıyı üç günün ardından görünce garip hissetmişti. Yüz ifadeleri eskisi kadar dikkatini çekmiyordu. Yanında bütün tüyleri diken diken olmuyordu. Geri kaçmak ve gözlerini önüne çevirip başını eğmek istemiyordu. Tam tersine, Joonmyeon’dan korkmayarak ona neden sessizce yanına yaklaşarak özel alanına girdiğini sormak istiyordu. Bu Baekhyun’a garip hissettiriyordu.

Ters bir ifade ve sinirli bir ses tonu ile Baekhyun cevap verdi yüzünü taradığı orta yaşlı adama. “Efendim?”

Joonmyeon rahat bir nefes alarak çok da kötü durumda olmadıklarını düşündü. En azından küçük çocuk yaşadığı travmanın etkisini hafif hafif üstünden atıyor gibiydi. Şifacı kurt nazikçe gülümsedi ve tekrar konuştu. “Nasıl hissediyorsun kendini?”

Baekhyun nefesini verdi ve tekrar kapı tarafına döndü. Yüzü asıktı ve kaşarlı hala çatık duruyordu. “Berbat. Ama eğer yaramı sormaya çalışıyorsan yaram iyi.”

Joonmyeon gergince gülmekle beyni çalışmayı durdurduğu için saniyelerce aynı sesli harfi tekrar etmek arasında gidip geldi. En sonunda gözlerini kırpıştırarak Baekhyun’un yüzüne dikili gözlerini çekerek yutkundu. “Ben… Seni sormuştum aslında ama…” Baekhyun’un kaşlarını çatarak Joonmyeon’a döndüğünde beta tekrar yutkundu ve hızla açıkladı. “Şey, yolda Sürü Alfası ile karşılaştık ve bana kendini enerjik hissedip bir şeyler yapmak istediğini, gün boyunca seni buraya kapatmamdansa sürü üyeleriyle tanıştırıp dışarıda gezdirmemi falan söylemişti ben de o yüzden iyi olduğunu düşünmüştüm o soruyu da sana iyi hissettiğini söyleyesin de sana dışarı çıkmayı teklif edeyim diye sormuştum… Gereksiz bilgi verdim sanırım ama… Evet, olay bu.”

Joonmyeon kesinlikle sürü alfasının müstakbel eşi ile arasını kötü yapmak istemiyordu. Karşısındaki kişinin kim olacağı belliydi ve gerek içindeki beta gerek kendisi saygı duyması gerektiğini biliyordu. Joonmyeon Baekhyun’un oflayarak ve göz devirerek önüne döndüğünü gördü. Gümüş kurt, yüzündeki somurtma ile karşısına bakmaya devam ediyordu. Onun birden arkasına dönerek şişeleri doldurmayı bitiren Kyungsoo’yu eğer yapabilse hançer fırlatacak gözlerle izlemesiyle Joonmyeon da hızla başını arkasına çevirdi ve Kyungsoo’ya baktı.

Bir elindeki kepçeyi sıkarak diğer elindeki cam şişeyi de sertçe masaya bırakıp tahtayı kavrayarak derince yutkunan omega Joonmyeon’un dilini ısırmasını sağladı. Beta dili yetmeyince yüzünü ekşitip alt dudağını da dişleri arasına kıstırdı ve önüne döndü. Baekhyun’un gözleri verdiği tepki ile kendisine döndüğü zaman dikleşse de Joonmyeon’un paçayı sıyırmak için geç kaldığı açıktı.

Kaşlarını çatan ve başını iki yana sallayan Baekhyun, içindeki bu öfkeye, bu adı zor konulan hırçınlığa karşı ne yapacağını bilemiyor ve en ham halinde dışarı vuruyordu çünkü önceden deneyimlediği şeyler değillerdi. Ve daha diline sahip çıkamadan “Ne sorunu var onun? Hemcinslerimden nefret görmeye alışkınım ama bu tarz rahatsızlık verdiğim ilk kişi gibi duruyor.” deyivermiş, yetmemiş gibi önüne huysuzca dönüp yatağın kenarlarını sıkarken mırıldanmıştı. “Hayır gereksiz soğukluklar, yersiz terslemelerle karşılaşacaksam burada kalmaktansa gider kendi başımın çaresine bakarım.”

Joonmyeon telaşlanarak Chanyeol’ün eğer Baekhyun kafasına böyle bir şey koyarsa kendisine ne yapacağından korkup yutkundu ve Baekhyun’a cevap verdi. “Böyle şeyler düşünmene gerek yok. Sürümüzde omegalardan hangisi olduğu önemsiz, birisine sorarsan ne kadar rahat yaşadıklarını görebilirsin Baekhyun.”

Omuz silkerek aslında hala küçük bir çocuk olduğunu hatırlatan Baekhyun başını yatak başlığından tarafa çevirmişti. Joonmyeon tekrar arkasına döndü bu fırsattan istifade edip ve Kyungsoo’nun alel acele şişelerin tıpalarını taktığını ve kutuya dizdiğini gördü. Kurdun sakin ve işini ciddiyetle yapan yapısına ters düşen bu davranış şifacıya kendisini kötü hissettirdi. Önüne tekrar döndüğünde Baekhyun’un tekrar düşüncelere dalıp gözlerini boşluğa diktiğini, başını da önüne çevirip eğdiğini gördü.

Bu garip durumdan kurtulmak için gerçekten can atıyordu.

“Ee?” dedi Baekhyun’a dönük durduğu sırada. “Dışarı gelmek ister misin? Sürü seni merak ediyor.”

Baekhyun’un baştaki ilgili ifadesi son kelimeleri ile solup başını kaldırmış çocuğun tekrar eğmesi ile sonuçlandı.

_Herkes beni onun eşi olarak biliyor ve merak ediyor, ben olduğum için merak etmiyor. Yine bir eğlence malzemesiyim sadece sergilendiğim konu değişti, değil mi? _Gümüş kurt düşüncelerinin ilerlediği yöne engel olamıyordu. Chanyeol’ün o ana kadar gösterdiği bütün nezaket, kendisine sunduğu bütün saygı ve kendisini karşıladığı sıcaklık yalan gibi geliyordu. İlerledikleri bütün yol toz olmuştu ve Baekhyun artık Chanyeol’e güvenebileceğini düşündüğü için kendisine kızıyordu. Sonuç olarak, geldikleri yolun toz olup kaybolduğu kadar önlerindeki yollar da yok olup Baekhyun’u, yanında Chanyeol’ün olduğundan habersiz, bir başına bırakmıştı çölün ortasında.

Joonmyeon’un sürüklemesiyle yataktan kaldırıldığında ve üç gün öncesini aratmayacak bir telaşla sürü meydanına ilerletildiğinde Baekhyun sessiz kalmış ve betanın koluna yerleştirmiş olduğu elini üstünden atmıştı. Bozuntuya vermeksizin gerçek bir gülümsemeyle Baekhyun’u meydana götürmeye devam etmişti Joonmyeon da.

Etrafında gördüğü kişiler arttıkça Baekhyun kendi kabuğuna çekilmiş ve Joonmyeon’dan doğru yolu takip ettiğini onaylamak için çaldığı bakışlar harici yerden gözlerini kaldırmaz olmuştu. Alt dudağını dişleri arasına almış, üstündeki gömleğe sıkı sıkı tutunmuş, kollarını kendine sarmıştı. Gri saçları alnında rüzgârın ve adımlarının etkisi ile dalgalanıyordu. Joonmyeon kendisine hitap ederek “Bak, bu Sehun. Bayan Oh’un kızı ve varisi. Bayan Oh sürümüzde Alfa’yı seçen ilk kişilerdendir, tabii ki temsilcilerinden sonra, yani yeri önemlidir. Kızı biraz sivri dilli olabilir ama bence şu anda ihtiyaç duyduğun kişi tam olarak o.” dediğinde, sesi heyecanlı ve konuşması hızlıydı.

Baekhyun kaşlarını kaldırarak şifacı betaya baktı. Gözleri ilgiyle kısılmıştı. Ardından Joonmyeon’un kendisinden o tarafa dönmesini istermiş gibi elini dirseğine koyarak gözlerindeki gözlerini büyük ihtimalle Sehun denen kızın olduğu yere çevirmesi ile Baekhyun ışıldayan gümüş renk gözlerini devasa kuyunun biraz ilerisindeki toplanmış güruha çevirmişti. Kahverengi saçları güneşin altında parlayan ve gözleri hilal şeklini alana kadar gülümseyen beyaz tenli, kendi boylarında gibi duran bir kızla karşılaşmıştı Baekhyun ilk olarak. Merkezde o vardı. Ve yanındaki daha koyu kahverengiden saçlara sahip, yuvarlak yüzlü, dolgun dudaklı, güzelliği tartışılamaz bir kız daha. Baekhyun kızın omega olduğunu ilk bakışta anlamıştı. Ama Joonmyeon’un bahsettiği Sehun’un, en azında Sehun olduğunu düşünüyordu ilk kızın, ne olduğundan emin değildi. Aurası rahatlatıcı duruyordu ama hareketleri o kadar akıcıydı ki, o kadar önder bir tavrı vardı ki Baekhyun alfa da olabileceğini düşünüyordu, omega da.

Düşüncelerinden dirseğindeki elin kendisini çekiştirmeye başlaması ve gruba yaklaşmaları ile sıyrıldı Gümüş kurt.

Kolunu hızla Joonmyeon’dan kurtarıp kendisi şifacının dirseğini tuttu. “Ne yapıyorsun?” Konuşması ile sesini işiten hemen yanlarındaki birkaç kişi başlarını onlara çevirse de Baekhyun umursayacak halde değildi. “Beni parçalamaları için ortalarına atmaya niyetlisin herhalde?”

Joonmyeon kaşlarını çatarak kendisine anlamaz bakışlarını doğrulttu ve aklındaki soruyu sordu. “Ne?”

Baekhyun etrafına bakındı ve üstlerindeki gözleri gördü. İç geçirdi ve Joonmyeon’a baktı. Gözlerini devirerek şifacıyı iki evin arasına çekti. Gölgede kalıyorlardı, Baekhyun eğer yeteri kadar düşük sesle fısıldarsa duyulmasını engelleyebileceğini düşünüyordu söylediklerinin. “Annemin bile beni bir hizmetçiden farksız görmesinin hayatım boyunca dışarıda bırakılmamın bir sebebi var elbette Joonmyeon!” Öfkeyle söyledikleri, şifacının gerilemesini ve şokla gözlerini kırpıştırmasını sağladı. Baekhyun sonunda kendisinden başka birinin şaşırdığını gördüğünde _sonunda_, diye düşündü. _Hep ben şaşıracak değildim._ “Üstümdeki bu lanet—Bu kolay kolay görmezden gelinebilecek bir şey değil. Oraya düştüğüm anda hem yabancılığım hem de lanetim beni onlara yem eder. Paramparça edilirim. Anlamıyor musun?”

“Ben anladım şahsen.” Omuz silken ve evin duvarına yaslanmış, göğsünde kollarını bağlamış Sehun, alt dudağını bükerek kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Ama inan bana, omegalar seni parçalamaya kalktığında, onarla karşı senin için ölecek kadar büyülenecek alfalar olacak senin yanında. Çok da büyük karışıklık yaşanmaz, merak etme.”

Baekhyun gözlerini kocaman açarak baktığında kıza, karşısında az önce Sehun olduğunu tahmin ettiği kızıl kahve saçlı, beyaz tenli kişi duruyordu. Nefesleri hızlandığında Sehun gülmüş ve Baekhyun’u rahatlatmıştı. “Sakin ol güzellik,” Duvara yaslanmayı kesen Sehun dikleşti ve göğsünde bağladığı kollarını çözerek ikiliye iyice yaklaştı. “Problem yaratmaya gelmedim.” Gülerek ellerini kaldırdı Sehun ve iki yana salladı inkâr edercesine. “Sadece adım anıldığında dikkatimi çektiniz ve ben de gizli saklı ne konuşuyorsunuz merak ettim.”

Baekhyun sinirle bir nefes verdi. “İlk olarak, hitap şekillerinde çalışman gerekiyor, klişesin ve sinir bozuyorsun. İkinci olarak, gizli saklı konuşuyorsak, bir sebebi vardır, duyulmasını istemiyoruzdur. Yani kalkıp dinlemeye gelmezsin.” Baekhyun gözlerini kıstı. “Ve öyle çok acayip bir yaratıkmışım gibi yüzüme bakma. Senelerdir aynı muameleyi çekmek canımı sıkmaya başladı, kafanı koparmaya niyetlenebilirim. Ki niyet ettiğimi de _yaparım_.”

Sehun kaşlarını kaldırdı ve neşeyle gülümsedi. Elini uzattı ve kendisini tanıttı. “Sen benim adımı biliyorsun, ben de senin adını biliyorum zaten. Ama biraz netleştirelim kim olduğumuzu diye düşünüyorum.”

Baekhyun gözlerini devirdi ve ararlında geçen konuşmayla iyice şaşkına dönmüş Joonmyeon’a bakıp _senin suçun bu,_ dercesine bakışlarıyla Sehun’u işaret etmişti. Ardından da tekrar kıza dönmüş ve gelecek burnu büyük tavırı beklemişti. Ama karşılaştığı kaşlarını kaldırıp yüzündeki bilmiş ifadeyi silmesini sağlamış, kızın yüzündeki gülümsemenin takma olmadığını, samimi olduğunu anlamasını sağlamıştı. “_Çok yakında en yakın arkadaşın olacak Oh Sehun ben!_”

Baekhyun beklemediğini gösteren yüzü ile bir süre donakalmış, ardından boş yere Sehun’a saldırdığını fark ettiğinde yanaklarının kızarması ve içini basan utanç duygusuyla boğuşmuştu. “Ha?”

Sehun gözlerindeki yaramaz pırıltılarla kendisine eğilip oyuncu bir tavırla “Çok iyi anlaşacağımızı anladım da…” demiş ve saçlarının savrulmasına sebep olacak kadar kuvvetle geri çekilip uzattığı elini Baekhyun’un gözüne sokmak istercesine sallamıştı. Baekhyun da mecburen elini uzatıp Sehun’unkine sarmıştı. “Ben de Baekhyun. Senin olduğumu düşündüğün cadaloz kişi değilim, o yüzden az önce kullandığın sıfatları geri al bence.”

Joonmyeon’a, Baekhyun’un göz devirerek ters cevap verdiği sırada, bakış atan ve kendisinin ilgileneceğini söyleyen Sehun, şifacının bir süre daha olduğu yerde duracağını biliyordu. Kendisi de belli etmemeye çalışsa da zihninin bir köşesinde hala çocuğun birkaç saniye önce söylediklerini dolaştırıyordu. Joonmyeon’u anlayan Sehun onu rahat bırakmak için gözlerini hızla Baekhyun’a çevirip kolunu çocuğun omuzlarına sardı. “Ah! Saçmalık! Cadaloz falan olmadığının farkındayım, bebek. Sadece kendi kıçını kendin kollaman gerektiğini zor yoldan öğrendin. Haberim var…”

Sehun dudak bükerek omuz silktiğinde Baekhyun omuzlarına sarılmış kolu silkmeye çalışmıştı ve başarısız olmuştu. Rahatsız olduğunu belli eden en ufak hareketinde kendisinden uzaklaşan alfa ve betaların ardından bir türlü kızın yakınlığından uzaklaşamadığında sinir olmaması imkânsızdı.

“Harika, saygısız olduğun kadar kabasın da.” Baekhyun gözlerini tekrar devirdi ve tekrar omzundaki kolu atmaya çalıştı. Olmadığında kızdan ileride yürüyüp kolunu düşürmeye çabaladı. Kenara kaçmaya çalıştı. Geride kalmaya ya da kolunun altından geçip tekrar Joonmyeon’u bulmak için uzaklaşmaya bile çalıştı. Bütün çabaları boş çıktı.

“Boşa uğraşıyorsun çiçeğim. Benden kaçışın yok. Artık sen ve ben yapışkan ikizleriz ve sana burayı bir ev yapacağım, kendimi de Alfa’nın sağ koluna yamadıktan sonra buraları biz yöneteceğiz.”

Baekhyun şokla gözlerini açıp, artık koşarak kaçmak isteğine söz geçiremeyecek gibi hissettiğinde yanındaki kıza korku dolu gözlerini çevirmişti. “Pardon?”

“Ah tatlım, pardon falan? Ne oluyor? Yakında herkes senin önünde eğilecekken ne bu tavırlar?”

İşte bunlar, Baekhyun’un hayatı boyunca özlemini çektiği gerçek bir arkadaşı buluşunun ilk anlarıydı. Hoş, eğer Sehun biraz daha normal olsaydı ve diline azcık söz geçirip argo kullanmayı azaltsaydı daha memnun olabilirdi Baekhyun, seneler sonra fakat şimdi Sehun tam da ihtiyaç duyduğu şekildeydi.

Rahatlayıp etrafındaki şeyleri dalgaya vurmayı da ciddiye almayı da başarabileceğini gösteriyordu Sehun ona. Mükemmel olmasına gerek olmadığını, etrafındaki kişilere güvendiği zaman zarar görmeyeceğini gösteriyordu. Kanla bağlı olmadığı insanların arasında da evde hissedebileceğini öğretecekti ona. Korkmamayı öğretecekti.

Rahatça konuşmaya başlamış olabilirdi. Chanyeol’e karşı delice bir öfke duysa ve var olduğundan bile habersiz olduğu güveni kırılmış olsa da alfaya karşı, onun yanında güvende olduğunu biliyor olabilirdi. Daha dik yürüyor olabilirdi. Hizmetçi, varlığı üremek ve hizmet etmek olmayan birisi gibi hissetmeye başlamış olabilirdi. Ama hala çok yolu vardı. Sehun o yolda yardım edecekti ona. Zamanı gelince yöneteceği sürüye alıştıracak ve her şeyin artık güzel ilerleyeceğini gösterecek, hayatını dilediğince yaşamasına yardım edecekti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONUNDA SEHUN DA GİRDİ AKIŞA YEYY


	10. ateşle oynamak - bölüm.9

Baekhyun gün boyunca ete kemiğe bürünmüş ve adı Sehun koyulmuş işkenceyle boğuştuktan sonra Joonmyeon tarafından şifahaneye götürülmüş, bandajı değiştirilmiş ve ardından Alfa’nın evine kadar eşlik edilmişti. Elinde bir anahtar yoktu ve Joonmyeon’a sorduğunda onda da olmadığını öğrenmişti. Şimdi ise garip ortama hiç girmemek için anında tüymüş Joonmyeon’un arkasından bakarken başını iki yana sallamış ve düşünmüştü. _Kaç yaşında bu adam? Köyümdeki küçük çocuklardan farkı yok…_ Aralarında küçük olanın kim olduğunu karıştırıyorsa suçlusu Baekhyun değildi.

Gerginliği tekrar omuzlarına çöktüğünde ve bütün kasları demirden ipliklere taş çıkaracak kadar kasıldığında kapıya yüzünü dönmüştü. Ardından aklına gelen gerçekle kafasını duvarlara vurma isteğiyle dolmuştu. _Adam bana benimle yürümesi için birini göndereceğini söylemişti, belki de kendisi gelmişti. Ne yapacaksın Baekhyun? Salak Baekhyun. Bir de yemek yapacağını söylemiştin! Aptalsın, aptal!_

Ağlamak ve aptallığı yüzünden saçlarını yolarak çığlıklar atmak istiyordu. Utancının boynuna kadar inip kulaklarını yakmak için yukarı da tırmandığını hissetti. Yanakları kıpkırmızı olmalıydı. Giremem? Nasıl gireceğim? Ne diyeceğim? E, girmezsem nereye gideceğim? İçindeki devasa telaşla uzaklaşmak için iki adım atıyor, ardından gerisingeri kapının önüne dönüyordu ve bunu kısır bir döngüde tekrarlıyordu. Ta ki Sehun yeniden ortaya çıkana kadar. “Şişt, güzellik, Alfa’n içerde, duyuyor mızıldanışını. Bence daha fazla rezil olmadan gir içeri.”

Sesle yerinde sıçrayan Baekhyun hızla etrafına bakınmış ve sürünün evlerine çekildiğini gördüğünde rahatlasa da Sehun’u yaşlı bir ağacın gövdesine sarılmış kafasını da yanından uzatmışken gördüğünde gözlerini kocaman açıp tıslamıştı. “Ne yapıyorsun sen burada? Üstelik—Of Sehun ya!” Yüzündeki acı dolu ifade ve sinirden daha da kızarmış yanakları, suratı kızı eğlendirmiş olacaktı ki şen bir kahkaha duyuldu. “Ya yeriiim! Annem noldu söyle bana?”

Baekhyun’dan hitabından dolayı iz bırakacağını zor yoldan öğrendiği bir şamar daha yememek için uzaktan, bir ağacın arkasından laf atıyordu gümüş saçlı omegaya Sehun. Aralarındaki mesafeye güvendiğini gösterircesine pislikçe sırıtıyor ve arada kaşlarını oynatıyordu. “Yoksa… Ham yapılacağından mı korkuyorsun büyük kötü alfa tarafından? Merak etme, Alfa Chanyeol bir centilmendir.” Tek kaşını kaldırdı ve başını aşağı eğip çenesini göğsüne yaklaştırdı ve sırıtışının pisliğine bir de sinsilik ekledi. “Canını yakmaz…”

“Sehun yürü git!”

Fısıltıyla karışık bağırışından sonra etrafına bakıp yerlerde taş arayan Baekhyun Sehun’dan bir kahkaha daha kopardı ve kız koştur koştur uzaklaştı.

“Sen nereden çıktın benim karşıma ya!”

Sehun’un arkasından acı dolu bir ifadeyle -haline acıyordu- bakan Baekhyun mızıldandı ve ayağını yere vurdu.

“Yere vurman bir işe yaramaz, Sehun’a vurman da öyle. Bir kere dikkatini çektiysen, ömür boyu kurtulamazsın o cadıdan.”

Arkasından gelen boğuk ve üstünde uyku mahmurluğu taşırmış gibi aksettiren ses tonu Baekhyun’un donmasını ve nefes almayı bile unutmasını sağladı. Aradan geçen saniyelerin ve Chanyeol’den duyulan “Gel içeri, bugün Sehun pestilini çıkarmış olmalı.” cümlesinden sonra ancak nefes almayı akıl edebilmişti gümüş saçlı omega. Kalbi hem boğazında hem de karnında atıyordu, hatta belki de o anda hissedebildiği her yerinde. Baekhyun karar veremeyerek derince yutkundu. _Rezillik_, diye düşündü, _acayip rezillik hem de_.

Arkasına yavaşça döndü ve dudağının içini dişlerken gözlerini karşısında eski bir şort dışında başka bir şey giymeden duran, kollarını göğsünde bağlamış kapıya dayanmakta olan alfanın gözlerine doğrulttu. “Gelmeye çalıştım ama Sehun bütün gün köyü gezdirdi bana.” Yumuşak adımlarla, yaramazlık yaptığını bilen küçük çocukları andırarak ilerleyen Baekhyun, mırıldandı. Yaşadığı çekingenliğin sebebinin suçluluk hissi olduğunu dudaklarından dökülen cümleden sonra fark etti Baekhyun.

Bunu tek başına fark etmiş olmak için dua ederken Chanyeol’ün sesi duyuldu. -Alfa geriye çekilmiş ve kendisine yol açmıştı- “Suçluluk duymana gerek yok, Yixing pek takmadı orada olmamanı. Hatta Joonmyeon’u kıstırmasına olanak sağladığın için senden seni görmeden bile hoşlanmaya başladı.” Alfa’nın sesi boğuktu ve hırıltılı çıkıyordu. Baekhyun onun yerine göğsünde titreşimler hissetti hırıltıdan dolayı. Önden ilerleyen ve koridorun sonundaki kapıdan geçip koltuğa oturan Chanyeol’ü takip etti. “Ve ayrıca, sorumluluk duymanı gerektiren bir şey de yok ki. Rahat ol.”

Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün işaretiyle karşısında kalan koltuğa oturdu. Eğer Alfa göstermeseydi ayaklarının onun adımlarını takip edeceğini ve onun yanına oturacağını koltukların ortasındaki sehpanın önüne geldiğinde ve bedeninin duraksadığını, ters tarafa döndüğünü anladığında ayırt etti.

Yeri incitmez, havada uçar gibi adımlarını devam ettirdi ve eski köyde karşılaştığı koltukların aksine daha yumuşak yastıklara sahip koltuklara oturdu. Arkasına yaslanmıyor ve dik duruyordu. Gözleri karşısındaki alfanın üstündeydi. “Ihm… Ama…”

Chanyeol’ün yüzünde karşılaştığı mahmur gülücük Baekhyun’u duraksattı. “Ben senin sorumluluk duyman gerekecek son kişiyim Baekhyun. Sana kalacak bir yer sağlamak benim temel görevlerimden birisi. Bunun için minnettar olman ya da benimle… _ilgilenmen_ kesinlikle gerekmiyor.”

Baekhyun utançla başını eğdi.

Chanyeol’ün içindeki suçluluk duygusu, Baekhyun’un birkaç saniye önce yaşadığıyla kıyaslanamazdı bile. _Ne yapacaksın? Ne diyeceksin çocuğa Chanyeol? Nasıl açıklayacaksın onunla eşleşeceğini? Bütün o söylediğin samimi kelimeler, verdiğin sözler o lafı ettiğin anda yalandan başka bir şeye benzemeyecek, nasıl dudaklarından dökülecek o… O laf?_ Kendisine kızarken Gözlerini kapatmış ve başını arkaya yatırarak saçlarını karıştırmıştı. _Bir yalancıya dönüşeceksin bu çocuğun gözünde. Hem de en aşağılık olanından. Hazırla kendini._

Derin bir nefes aldı ve yavaşça verdi. Aklını boşaltmaya çalışıyordu ve bu karşı tarafa böyle yansımıyordu. “Yorulmuş olmalısın. Uyu istersen?”

Duyduğu narin sesle dikkati bir anda çocukta toplanan Chanyeol hızla başını kaldırdı ve Baekhyun’a baktı. İçinde bulundukları durumu algıladığında başını iki yana salladı gülümsemeye çalışarak. “Ah, hayır. Bu şafakta tekrar toplanılacak. Yokluğumda ortalık pek de sakin değilmiş. Bu gece Jongin ve Kai ile konuşmam gerekiyor. Uyursam kalkamam.” Çenesini kaşıyarak arkasına yaslanmayı kesti ve öne eğilerek dirseklerini dizlerine yasladı. Baekhyun’un sopa yutmuş gibi dimdik durduğunu fark ettiğinde kaşlarını çattı. Ardından yüzünü gevşetti, kaşlarını çatmayı keserek konuştu. “Eğer rahat edemiyorsan gidebilirim. Temiz hava zihnimi açmaya iyi gelir zaten.”

Baekhyun hızla başını iki yana salladı ve “Hayır, hayır!” diyerek reddetti. “Sadece uzun zamandır rahatını bozuyorum Alfa ve… Kötü hissediyorum.”

Chanyeol çocuğun habersizce kendisine _alfa_ diye hitap ettiğini duyduğunda gözlerini kapattı. Çenesini sıktı ve yutkundu_. Ya öğretmediler ya da unuttu. Sakinleş Chanyeol._ Chanyeol kaslarını gevşetmeye uğraşarak gözlerini açtı ve sakince cevapladı. “İnan bana öyle hissetmene gerek yok.”

Baekhyun dudaklarını büktüğünde ve oynadığı ellerine başını eğdiğinde Chanyeol yeni bir saldırının daha geldiğini anladı ve anında atıldı. “Sakın bencillik yaptığın için kendini suçlama. Şu anda geçirdiğin zor bir dönemin ardından toparlanmaya çalışıyorsun ve ben de bu sırada sana yardımcı oluyorum. Ve inan bana, ben sürümün isteklerine göre yaşamaya çok alışkınım, suçlu hissetmene gerek _yok_.”

Baekhyun hızlanan kalp atışlarının fark edilmemesini umarak başını salladı ve bütün beyazlığına kavuşmuş boynunu ve kızarıklığından kurtulmuş kulaklarını eğer biraz daha zorlarsa eski haline döndüreceğini akıl ederek uzatmadı. Kulağının arkasını kaşıdı ve alt dudağının ucunu dişledi. Chanyeol başını önüne eğerek kendisini dizginlemeye uğraştığı sırada Baekhyun onun karşısında kalp atışlarını düzene oturtmaya çabalıyordu.

Ortamdaki sessizlik sürdükçe Baekhyun daha da gerildiğini hissetti. Hava gerginliğiyle özdeşleşip yoğunlaştığında bir ayağıyla ritim tuttu. Etrafta gözlerini gezdirdi. Evde yemek pişmediği, camların temizliğinden belliydi. İçeride tek bir iz yoktu. Ama kuzeye bakan camlar sürekli rüzgârların yönünü belli ederek yağmur izleri taşıyordu yer yer. Perdeler lekelenmemişti. Tahtalarda da tavanda da izler yoktu. Baekhyun ya kendisinin eskiden yaptığı gibi tavanla duvarın birleştirdiği yerleri silen birisinin olduğunu ya da bu evin neredeyse hiç yemek kokusu ya da eve yayılan soğuk havalarda duvarların ve perdelerin düşmanı buharın yayılmadığına karar verdi.

Gözlerini duvarlarda aşağı kaydırdı ve izlemeye devam etti etrafını. _Aslında ben yemek yapabilirim. Sürekli birileri yemek getiremez._ Bu evde uyandığı ilk sabah, bu salona ilk girdiğinde gördüğü fotoğraflar ve nadide çizimlerin yerleştirildiği çerçevelerde gözlerini gezdirdi. _Hem ev çok ölü duruyor. Belki içerisini biraz canlandırmış da olurum_. Tek tük fotoğraflardan birindeki, gözünü alan kadınla Baekhyun o fotoğrafa odaklandı. Koyu renk saçları rengini çoğunlukla yitirmiş fotoğraftan seçilebilen adam, şişmiş karnının üstüne bir elini yerleştirmiş yanındaki adamın kucağında duran, elini tuttuğu çocuğa kıyasla daha küçük görünen çocukla ve hepsinin yüzündeki gülümsemeyle fotoğraf sıcak bir aile fotoğrafı olduğunu belli ediyordu. Baekhyun biraz daha fotoğrafa baktığında adamın yanaklarının alfanın yanaklarına benzediği kanısına vardı. Adamın gözleri de alfanınkilerle bire birdi. Diğer iki çocukta olan aynı gece karası saçlar vardı Alfa’da da. Böylece bu fotoğrafın Chanyeol’ün önceki gecelerde lafını ettiği tek aile fotoğrafı olduğunu anladı Baekhyun. _Endişeleniyor olmalılar. Uyumuyor, kendisini umursamaksızın yoruyor, yemek yemiyor, annesi kesinlikle kokusuna doyamadığı bebeğinin böyle olduğunu görmek istemez_.

Baekhyun iç geçirdi ve Chanyeol’e çevirdi gözlerini.

“Yemek yedin mi?”

Farkına varmadan sorduğu soru ile Baekhyun duraksadı. Baekhyun aklında canlanan kapıyı ilk kez Chanyeol’e açışı ile alfanın kendisine tekrar kızmasını bekledi.

“Hayır. Aç değilim zaten. Ama Jongdae senin için et getirdi.”

Baekhyun sessizce başını salladı.

“Yemeyecek misin?”

Baekhyun başını bu sefer iki yana salladı. Alfanın endişeli gözlerine gözlerini doğrultmaktan kaçınıyordu.

“Neden? Miden mi bulanıyor? Karnın mı ağrıyor? Ya da üşüttün mü?”

Gümüş kurt tekrar başını iki yana salladı. “Sadece… Sehun bugün gezdiğimiz her yerden bir şeyler arakladı ve benim de ağzıma tıkadı. Aç hissetmiyorum.”

Chanyeol’ün gülüşüne eşlik ettiğini fark bile etmemişti. “Sehun… Seonmi ablanın bütün yakınmaları boşa değil…”

Baekhyun gevşeyerek arkasına yaslamış ve bacaklarını koltuğa çıkarıp onlara sarılmış, dizlerinin arkasından Alfa’ya bakıyordu. Dudaklarındaki naif kıvrım, gözlerinin yumuşak ışıltısı, yüzündeki rahatlık büyüleyici manzaralar oluşturmaktan kaçınmıyordu.

Baekhyun orada Chanyeol ile birlikte alfanın gitme vakti gelene kadar uzun sessizlikler ve kısa süreli huzurlu diyaloglar arasında oturdu, Chanyeol’ü kapıya kadar getirip alfa giderken kapıya yaslandı ve onun arkasından el salladı. Gözlerinden akan uyku, saçlarının karıştırılması ve içten bir _iyi geceler_ dileği ile ödüllendirilmişti.

Baekhyun rahatça yatağına girip yorganına sarılırken ne yarasının acısını hissediyordu ne de içini huzursuz eden diğer şeyleri.

Ve, o bu huzurun etkisi altında rahatlıkla uykuya dalacağını düşünürken yatakta dönüp durmuştu.

Gün boyu yaşadıkları birer birer aklına gelmiş, düşünceler kulaklarını tırmalayarak birer birer gün yüzüne çıkmıştı. İlk aklına gelen, Chanyeol’ün kendisini başlangıçta ağaçların içine doğru yönlendirirken bir anda sürü bölgesine döndürüşü ve köyün içine yönlendirişi olmuştu. _Neydi o? Durduk yere nereden çıkardı? Tamam. Mantıklı düşünürsem… Belki fikrini değiştirdi, yorulduğuna kanaat edip yolu kısaltmaya falan çalıştı? Pozitif ol._ _Seni saklamaya falan çalışmıyordu._ İkinci aklına gelen, pozitif olma çabasını boşa çıkarmış ve gözlerini öfkeyle açıp tavana bakmasını sağlamıştı. _Sabah da bir garipti. Daha uzak davranıyordu. Normalde arada bakıp gülümserdi. Ne normali yahu? Sanki bir ömür geçirdin Alfa ile. Ama doğru sonuç olarak… Ah, Tanrım, ne yapacağım? _Baekhyun iç geçirdi ve alt dudağını dişledi. Elini gözlerinin üstüne kapatıp ofladı. _Sakin olayım. Derin nefesler almalıyım… Temiz kafayla düşün. Ya da daha iyisi, hiç düşünme! _Elini yüzünden çekti fakat gözlerini aralamadı. Düşündüğünü gerçekleştirerek derin nefesler aldı. _Belki de benim görülmemi istemedi? Neden? Bugün duyduklarımı duymamdan mı korkmuştu? Gerçekten öyle mi yoksa? Gerçekten…_ Gözlerini hızla açıp bir süre tavanda gezdirdi gözlerini. Derince yutkundu. _Hayır, hayır!_ Hızla inkâr etti aklına gelen olasılıkları. İhtimal bile vermekten korkuyor gibiydi_. Öyle olsaydı burada ya da eski köyde bir sürü savunmasız anım vardı, bir şekilde hamle yapardı… Hayır_.

_Ama onca kişi fark ettiyse, altı boş olamaz böyle bir şeyin… Değil mi_? Baekhyun tereddütlü olsa da hala kabul etmemekte ısrarcı davranıyordu. Ellerini yüzüne kapattı ve başını iki yana salladı. Yatakta döndü. Yorganı etrafına dolayacak olsa bile yatakta yuvarlandı. _Hayır, hayır, böyle bir şey olmamalı. Hayatımda ilk kez güvenebileceğim birini buldum ve sonu böyle olmamalı._

***

Chanyeol Jongin ve Kai ile konuştuktan sonra, yokluğunda davetsiz ziyaretçilerin sorun yarattıklarını öğrenmişti. İlk geldiklerinde büyüklerin arasında olanları lehlerine çevirip kendisini suçlu ve yobaz göstermeye çalışmışlardı. Ertesi gün dedikodular yayarak sürü üyelerinin akıllarını bulandırmaya ve ağızlarından laf alarak kendisinin nasıl biri olduğunu ve nerelerde olabileceklerini öğrenmeye çabalamışlardı. Akşama kadar süren bu sonuçsuz kalmış çabalarının ardından köyden ayrılmış tacir kafilesinden sonra Jongin ve Kai gelerek onları kendi… _yöntemleriyle_ ağırlamak için köyün dışında kalan, sürü bölgesinin sonlarına yakın bir kulübeye götürmüşlerdi. Bu sırada diğer Byun sürüsü üyeleri de Sehun ve takımı tarafından tutulmaktaydı ikizlerin aktardığına göre. Alfa kadın dişli çıksa da adam kolay çözülmüş ve kısa sürede yalvarmaya başlamıştı. Jongin de bunu anlatırken en sinsi sırıtışını takınmıştı, ağırlığını arkasına vererek yeni gelmiş üzüm şarabını diklemek için harekete geçmişti. Kai ise bunlar kardeşinin genel tavırları olduğundan dolayı umursamamış, Chanyeol’e yakında seremoninin gerçekleşmesi gerektiğini, Baekhyun’un sürüye katılışının bir an önce resmileşmesi gerektiğini, yani Chanyeol’ün Baekhyun’u eş olarak seçmesi gerektiğini hatırlatmıştı. Chanyeol pek de memnun değildi.

Bir buçuk günlük satışların nasıl geçtiğini ve alınacak he şeyin alınıp alınmadığını sormuştu Chanyeol. Gün içerisinde ticaret belgelerini, takas kayıtlarını inceleyecek kadar vakit bulamadığı için bu mevzudan uzak kalmıştı. Bayan Kang’ın kendisinden gün boyu kaçınmasını gerektirecek bir şey olup olmadığını ikizlere sorduğunda, cevap alamamıştı. Bu meraklanmasını ve büyükannesinin planladığı şeylere dair endişelenmesini sağlamıştı. Ama günlerdir düzgün uyku uyuyamamanın getirisi olarak bitkin ve uykuya muhtaç hissediyordu. Buna kafa yoramayacak kadar uykusuzdu.

Jongin’le birlikte kalmak planı olsa da kendi evine gitmek ve yatağına yatmak, sabah olana ve güneş tamamen doğana kadar uyanmamak istiyordu. Evini tavuk kümesine uzak yaparken doğu bir karar aldığını bir kez daha anlamıştı.

Dolayısıyla gecenin kör saatlerinde evine döndü ve hızla ayakkabılarından kurtulup halının üstüne çıkarken, üstüne geçirdiği oduncu gömleğini üstünden attı. Ayaklarını yerde sürükleyip halının yumuşak dokusunda ilerledi. Merdivenleri aceleyle tırmandı ve odasının kapısına geldiğinde ve kapıyı araladığında rahatlamayla nefes aldı.

Odasına girdiğinde Baekhyun’un koksuyla karşılaşmayı beklememişti. Ya da yatakta yatan bedeniyle. Yastığa sarılmış kolları, yanağını yastığa yasladığı için öne çıkmış pembe, yumuşak et, yorganla kendisini rulo yapmış Baekhyun, beklenilmedikti.

“Ah, _siktir_.”

_Demiştim ama ona? Öyle hatırlıyorum. **Sağdan** ikinci oda, benim odam demiştim. Yanındaki de ağabeyimin odası, demiştim. Sen koridorun solundakilerden birinde kalırsın demiştim… Bunadım mı? Daha otuz kış bile görmedim, şimdiden bunamış olamam… Değil mi? Olmayan şeyleri oldu diye mi kabulleniyorum yoksa? Delirmedim değil mi?_

Chanyeol kapıdan girdiği gibi çıkıp sırtını duvara vererek gözlerini kapattığında bunları düşünüyordu. Deli gibi atan kalbi sakinleşmeye çalışıyordu.

“Bir hayvan olabilirsin ama bu piçlik yapma hakkı tanımıyor sana. İçgüdülerini kontrol altında tut şerefsiz.” Tıslarcasına söylediklerinin hedefi kendisi miydi yoksa kurdu mu bilmiyordu ama her bir sözcüğün kendisine ait olduğunu biliyordu. “Aklını kaçırmış bile olabilirsin ama bu bile sana savunmasız küçük çocuklara sulanma hakkı tanımaz seni ibne. Sakin ol ve çocuğun üstüne atladığın senaryolar üretmekten vazgeç…”

_Belki de Jongin’in halısında bir gece daha geçirmem daha iyi olurdu… _

***

Rahatsız ve uyandığında hatırlayamadığı rüyalarla dolup taşan, ve Chanyeol’ü dinlendirmektense daha da yormuş bir uykudan sonra, sabah güneşi yükselmeye ilk başladığında, Alfa Chanyeol naftalin kokan yorganı üstünden atmış ve yatakta doğrularak ayaklarını yere basmıştı. Yüzünü ovuşturduktan sonra saçlarını da karıştırmış, esneyerek yataktan kalkmıştı.

Çıplak ayaklarını yerde sürüyerek normalde yatağının karşısında olan dolabını bulmak için ilerlemiş ve boş bir duvara kafa atmaktan başka bir şey yapmamıştı. O anda geçirdiği gecenin kesik kesik anıları aklına doluşmuş ve ağlamaklı bir nefes çekip yenden o odaya girmek zorunda olduğunu hatırladığında bu sefer bilinçli olarak duvara kafa atmıştı.

Mızırdanmaya başlamıştı ve dudak bükerek yerinde tepinmek ve Baekhyun’un yaptığı gibi yerinde sıçrayarak bağırmak istiyordu fakat yirmi yedi yaşında kocaman adam olduğunu ve ilgilenmesi gereken bir sürüsü olduğunu hatırlattı kendisine, içinde hala ağlanıp sızlansa da yüzeyde tam bir Alfa’ya dönüşüp elini yüzünü yıkamak için kapıya yöneldi.

Sessiz hareketlerle aşağı inmek için sağına döndü ve merdivenlerin başına geçti. Gözleri kendi odasının olduğu tarafa kaymayı sürdürdüğünde başını iki yana salladı. “Ne demiştik, hayvansın diye ibnelik yapmak gibi bir hakkın yok. Yoksa iki ay dönüşmem ve kudurursun içeride.” Merdivenleri inerken kendi kendine mırıldandı. Lavaboya ilerlerken devam ediyordu. “Kime hırladığına dikkat et, üç ay çıkarmam seni bak.”

Bu saniyelerde kabullenmişti tamamen delirdiğini.

Tuvaletini yapıp elini yüzünü yıkadıktan sonra ıslak ellerini saçları arasından geçirip kabardığını bildiği gece karası saçlarını yatıştırmaya çalıştı tekrar merdivenlerde ilerlemeye başladığında.

Odasının kapısına geldiğinde, derin bir nefes aldı ve karnındaki sıkışmayı göz ardı edebilene kadar bekledi. Pek vakit geçmeden başarmıştı hâkimiyeti eline almayı. Sessizce kapının kulpunu tutup indirdi ve içeri uzattı başını. Baekhyun yastığa yüzünü gömmüş bir şekilde sarılmıştı ve etrafına doladığı yorgan, cenin pozisyonu almış bedenini açık ediyordu çünkü, _tanrı aşkına!_, rulo yapmıştı kendisini o yorganla. Chanyeol gidip Bayan Jung’tan yorganı yıkamasını isteyemeyeceğine ve kendisi de nehire gidip yorgan yıkayacak kadar vakit sahibi olmadığına göre o yorgan ya ömür boyu çocuğun kalacaktı ya da Chanyeol onun kokusuyla ömür boyu işkence çekecekti.

Hayal kırıklığıyla gözlerini kapattı ve kapıyı açmadan önce aldığı nefesten çok harcamamak adına çok azını burnundan verdi. Ses çıkarmamak için dikkat ederek kapıyı açtı ve içeri girdi. Dolabına ilerledi ve içinden yazlık pantolonlarından birini aldı. Altındaki ev şortunu çıkardıktan sonra hızla pantolonunu bacaklarından geçirdi. Çıkardığı kıyafetini katlayıp dolaptaki yerine koydu. Sonrasında üstüne giymek için eskimiş tişörtlerinden birini alacakken gün içerisinde yaşlılarla toplanacağını hatırlayarak tiril tiril, sıcak havada kendisini bir nebze rahat ettirecek beyaz tişörtü bıraktı, memnuniyetsizce mavi gömleğini aldı. Hızla kollarını geçirip düğmelerini iliklemeye başladığında gömleğin, yataktan gelen hışırtılarla başını o tarafa döndürdü.

Uykudan dolayı çapaklanmış, buğulu gözleri ve yastığa yüzünü gömdüğü için kızarmış burnu ve yanaklarından dolayı komik duran Baekhyun gülmesini sağladı. _Evet, normal davran. Sakin ol_. “Günaydın.”

Baekhyun şapşal şapşal gülümsemiş ve “Sana da günaydın!” diye şakımıştı. Chanyeol gülmüş ve başını iki yana sallayarak düşünmüştü. _Hala uyanamadı…_ Gömleğinin düğmelerini yarıya kadar iliklemeyi başardığında duymuştu Baekhyun’dan gelen çığırtıyı. _“Ne?”_

Chanyeol tekrar gülmüş ve saçlarını düzeltemeye uğraşarak Baekhyun’a konuşmuştu. “Jongdae birazdan gelir. Peşinden de Sehun eksik olmaz. Bugünün onlarla geçer diye tahmin ediyorum Minseok bir şey çıkarmazsa.”

Baekhyun’a ilerleyerek çocuğunun gözlerinin kocaman açılmasını sağladığında bir kahkaha patlatmamak için zor durdu. Eğilerek komodinin çekmecesini açtı ve içinden bir anahtarlık çıkardı. Gözlerini üstünde gezdirdi ve eski köydeki ambarın ve yeraltı odalarına açılan kapağın anahtarlarının olduğu anahtarlık olduğuna emin oldu.

Dikleşip yatakta ışığa tutulmuş tavşan gibi bakan Gümüş kurda döndü. “Bugün de Sehun’un pençesindesin ama iyi tarafından bak, en azından evde kalacaksınız.”

Baekhyun’u arkasında dili tutulmuş bir şekilde bırakıp gitmeden önce “Jongdae sana kıyafet getirecek. Yemek de getirecek. Karnını iyice doyur, ince giyin terleme ve bir de, eğer pazara gitmek gibi bir planın olursa diye söylüyorum, gitme. Lütfen endişelenmemi gerektirecek bir şey yapma ve evin içinde kal.” diye sıralamış ve küçüğün saçlarını daha da kabartarak karıştırmıştı.

Baekhyun da arkada açık ağzı ve yorgana sıkı sıkıya sapladığı parmakları, kaskatı kesilmiş bedeniyle kalakalmıştı.

“Neydi bu ya?”

***

Baekhyun önceki gün giydiği gömleği giymeyi planlamış olsa da gömlekte Sehun’un eseri olan kocaman bir reçel lekesi vardı. Kıpkırmızı vişne reçeli, bütün haşmetiyle mavi-beyaz çizgili gömlekte duruyordu. Baekhyun karşılaştığı manzara ile ofladı ve tekrar yatağa sırt üstü attı kendisini.

“Sehun!”

Sinirle attığı çığlığın ardından Baekhyun gece boyu sarıldığı yastığı kaptı ve onu yüzüne bastırarak öfkeyle bir çığlık daha kopardı. _Ne giyeceğim ben şimdi?_ Baekhyun hale içinde duran öfke ile yastığı yüzünden çekip kenara fırlattı. Tavana bakmaya devam etti. _Neden? Neden ben? Ne giyeceğim ben şimdi? Ve bu Sehun belası neden benim başıma düştü? Sadece kendi evime geçene kadar sessiz sakin olmak ve ardından kendimi soyutlayarak yaşamak istemiştim… Hoş, kendi evime geçebilecek miyim o da belli değil. Bir kez bile lafını geçirmedi Alfa. Duyduklarım doğru olmalı… Ya, hayır…_ Hızla doğrulan ve başını iki yana sallayan kendi kendisine _şimdi düşünme bunları_ dedi ve tekrar elinde sıktığı ve buruşturduğu gömleğe ve ortasındaki, düğmenin ipliğini bile kırmızıya boyamış olan reçelin lekesine baktı.

Ofladı ve gömleği çekiştirdi. Bir çiğlik daha attı bütün bu öfkesinin sebebi olan kişinin adıyla. “Sehun!” Ağlaşarak kenara attığı yastığı kendisine çekti ve ona sarılarak tekrar yatakta uzandı. Yanağını yastığa yasladı ve burnunu çekti. “Hep senin yüzünden Sehun!”

“Şişt! Güzellik! Adımı sayıklayacağına gel de kapıyı aç!”

“Ah, hayır, olamaz… Yine mi!” Baekhyun bu sefer gerçekten ağlama isteğiyle doldu ve yüzünü yastığa gömerek tekrar çığlık attı. Bu sırada dışarıda kapının önünde Sehun, Jongdae’nin kolunu dürtüklüyor, en az kendisi kadar fena omegayla kıkırdıyordu. “Bak şimdi gör sen makarayı.” Diyerek Jongdae’yi gaza getirdikten sonra tekrar Baekhyun’a seslenmiş ve küçük olanı iyice çıldırtmak için bir atak daha yapmıştı. “Ama böyle sürekli adımla çığlık atarsan yanlış anlaşılır hayatım ya!”

Baekhyun elindeki gömleği bir kenara bırakıp hızla yataktan doğruldu ve anında kapıyı açıp aşağı koştu. _Seni var ya_, diye tıslamasına kalmadan kapıya varmıştı. Tenine vuran serinlikle iç geçirmiş ve hala çıplak olduğunu anladığı anda giriş holünün kenarında kalan geyik postunun altındaki şifonyerin üzerine atılmış oduncu gömleğini kaparak üstüne geçirmişti. Zorlarsa dizlerine kadar ulaşacak kumaş sayesinde rahatlıkla kapıyı açtı ve karşısında gördüğü Sehun’un koluna yapıştı anında. Kızı içeri çekti.

Kapıyı kapattığı sırada eşikle kapı arasından içeri sızmış bedeni fark edemeyecek haldeydi. “Ne bağırıyorsun öyle tüyleri yolunan kaz gibi! Rezil ettin beni! Hem manyak mısın sen!” Baekhyun kızın kolundaki elini bıraktı ve kızgın bakışlarla Sehun’u süzdü. Ardından tekrar gözlerini Sehun’unkilere dikti ve gözlerini kısarak tısladı. “Ne o öyle güzellik, hayatım falan! Dün yaptıkların yetmemiş zaten daha çok işkence etmeye gelmişsin anladım ama kendi canına da mı susadın sen? Bari Alfa’yı sinirlendirmemeye uğraş!”

Bu sırada elindeki yemek kapları ve kıyafet çantasıyla şok olmuş dikilen Jongdae de kocaman gözlerle ikisini izliyordu. “Evet… Şu an tutuldum.” Suratındaki kocaman sırıtışla konuşmuş diğer omega Baekhyun’a hayranlıkla bakarken Sehun’dan aşağı kalır bir tavır sergilemiyordu. “Alfa’ma söylemeyin ama, şu an tutuldum.” Baekhyun ses döndüğünde ve elinde yemek kapları, dirseğinden sarkan kıyafet çantaları olan bir omega daha buldu.

Kocaman gülümsemesi nazik duruyordu Sehun’un sinisi duran gülüşünün yanında. Bal rengi saçları, parlayan teni ve çok güldüğünü belli eden gülüş izleri aurasını olabilirmiş gibi daha da yumuşatırken ince beli ve kıvrımlı vücudu ona çekicilik katıyordu.

“Pardon?”

Ellerindeki kapların bolluğundan dolayı zorlansa da bütün kapları tek eliyle desteklemeyi başardı ve boşalttığı elini Baekhyun’a uzattı. “Ben Kim Jongdae, Alfa Minseok’un eşiyim ve sana bayıldım!” Omeganın elini kendiliğinden sıkan Baekhyun dışarıdan bakan bir izleyici gibi hissediyordu kendisini. “Bir de en yakın arkadaşın olacağım de de düşüp bayılayım.”

Jongdae bu sırada elini hiç olur mu öyle şey canım der gibi sallamış ve gülmüştü. “Canım o zaten garantiydi. Sehun ve beni yapışık ikizler gibi düşün. Eğer seni en yakın arkadaşı olarak seçtiyse ben de promosyonu olarak yanında yer alıyorum.”

“Çok güzel…” Baekhyun öylece durdu. “Bir Sehun beni bir günde bezdirmedi çünkü, ikinci günden Sehun sayısını ikiye katlayalım.”

Derin bir nefes alan ve pes edip kaybettiğini kabullenen Baekhyun sadece başını iki yana sallamış ve arkasını dönerek salona ilerlemişti.

Arkasında mırıldanan ikiliye kulak asmamıştı. Asması gerekiyordu ama asmamıştı işte.

“Üstünde sadece Alfa Chanyeol’ün gömleği olduğunu biliyor değil mi?”

“Kapıyı öyle açtığını biliyor mu peki? Asıl soru o olmalı bence?”

“Herkes gördü değil mi?”

“Herkes Alfa Chanyeol’e hitap şeklini duydu değil mi?”

Sehun Jongdae’ye baktı, Jongdae Sehun’a. Suratlarındaki o ifade çok şey anlatıyordu ama… dile dökülemeyecek şeylerdi. Çünkü kahkahaya tutulurlarsa Baekhyun’dan dayak yemek istemiyorlardı. Sehun geçirdikleri, Baekhyun’un tam saymakta ısrar ettiği yarım günde bir şey anladıysa eğer, o da küçüğün görünenden daha güçlü olduğuydu.

Sessizce baş salladılar birbirlerine ve dönerek Gümüş kurdun arkasından seslendiler.

“Baekhyun-ah!”

“Baekhyun-ah!”

Baekhyun’un gün boyunca onlardan çekeceği vardı.


	11. ateşle oynamak - bölüm.10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Şimdi arada kopukluk oluyor mu bilmiyorum ama oluyorsa diye açıklama yapacağım: 
> 
> Ben başlangıçta bunu tek bölümde, bittikten sonra yayınlamayı planladığım için aslında *** ardından bölümler birbiri ardına başlıyor ve yeni bir başlangıç gibi değil de, ya bir zamana atlamasıdır ya da bir bakış açısı değişimi gibi oluyor geçişler. Burada ise bölüm başı olduğu için biraz irite ediyor. Oturup yeniden de yazamayacağım için kopyala yapıştır devam ediyoruz. Özür dilerim rahatsız edici bulan varsa ama elimden bundan başka bir şey de gelmez yani. So.... Enjoy reading!
> 
> Bakın yorum gelmiyor... Bebiş ölür. Ona göre. Yorum yapın. 
> 
> ಠ_ಠ
> 
> ಠ_ಠ 
> 
> ಠ_ಠ

Chanyeol ilk iş sürünün önemli üyeleri ile malum problemler hakkında özel olarak konuşmuş ve ardından ambarlara neler stoklandığına ve kararlaştırılmış miktarların karşılanıp karşılanmadığına dair klasik bir toplantı yapmıştı. Öğleyi bulduğunda vakit herkesi etrafından göndererek Kai ve Jongin’i çağırtmış, temsilcileriyle birlikte sürü büyüklerinin toplantılardaki tavırlarını tartışarak onların fikirlerini almıştı.

Kendisi yokken yaptıkları bir toplantı sırasında Bay Kim’in benzer tavırlar sergilediğini duymuş ve büyükannesinin bir şeyler planladığına tamamen emin olmasını sağlayacak lafları işitmişti. “_Bayan Kang, anlamlandırılamayacak kadar diken üstündeydi. Baekhyun’u gereğinden kolay kabullendi, gereğinden çok korudu, olması gerekenden de az bahsedilmesini istedi. Sen geldiğin için artık kimse onun söylediklerini dinlemeyip emirlerini yerine getirmiyor ama olmadığın şu birkaç günde kimsenin ağzından Baekhyun ile ilişkilendirilebilecek tek laf bile çıkmadı, kimse Byun’lara yaklaşmadı, ve inan bana Jung alfasıyla da olması gerektiğinden uzun vakit geçirdi_.”

Ve Chanyeol de akşamın çökmesine az vakit kalmışken işte buradaydı. Bayan Kang’ın kapısının önünde. Kendi evine en uzak olan evin kapısında.

Davetsiz gelmişti ve hoş karşılanıp karşılanmayacağını bilmiyordu. Bayan Kang eski büyükannesi olmayı bıraktığından beri çok vakit geçmişti. Buna rağmen elini çitlerin kapısına attı ve açarak çeri girdi. Diz kapağını bir iki parmak geçecek kadar boyu olan çitleri geçmek için kapısını açışı garip dursa da durduk yere üstlerinden de atlayamazdı. Taş yola adım attı ve taşların üstünden ilerledi, toprağa basmamak ve akşam olacak yaşlılarla toplantısına giderken Alfa kulübesine çamur götürmemek için dikkat ediyordu.

Kapıya vardığında elini yumruk yaparak tahtaya vurdu. Geçen kısa sürenin ardından kapı açıldı ve Krystal gözüktü. Karşısında kendisini beklemediğini açık edercesine ağzı aralanmış ve gözleri büyümüş naif omega Chanyeol’ü Baekhyun’un yaptığı gibi gevşetmiyor ve gülmek istetmiyordu. İçinde ökenin filizlenmesine gözünün hiddetle kırmızıya bürünmesine sebep oluyordu. Aklında yankılanan ve kulaklarını çınlatan kelimeleri duymazdan gelemiyordu Chanyeol. Jongin’in _ve inan bana Jung alfasıyla da olması gerektiğinden uzun vakit geçirdi_ diyen sesi bir türlü susmak bilmiyordu.

“Merhaba.” Karşıdan kendisini selamlayacak hiçbir ses yükselmeyince Chanyeol konuştu. Kızın titreyerek bir şeyler mırıldandığı sırada gözleri içeriye kaymış ve görebildiklerini tarıyordu. “Geçebilir miyim?”

Kız en sonunda hızla geri kaydı ve “Ta-tabi..” diye kekeleyerek Chanyeol’ü sinirlendirdi. _Neler çeviriyorsunuz? Bir başka ihanete daha göz yummam._

Chanyeol kıza bakmak zahmetinde bulunmadan içeri girdi ve etrafına pek de dikkat etmeyerek koridoru aştı. Salona girdiğinde karşısında Jung Alfa’sının eşi ile oturan, gelişiyle alarma geçmiş olsa bile belli etmemek ve yüz ifadesini sabit tutmak için çok çabalayan Bayan Kang’ı gördü. “Bayan Kang. Bayan Lee. Sizleri _böyle bir arada görmek neşe verici.”_

Sürü Alfası’nın sözlerindeki kinayeyi herkes anlayabilirdi. Yüz ifadesindeki nezaketin sahteliğini herkes görebilirdi. Sağır ve körler bile. Lee’lerin kızlarıyla, kucaklarda gezdiği çocukluk zamanlarından beri anlaşamayan Bayan Kang, kendisiyle yarışırcasına hala hayatta olan, Lee dörtlüsünün sonuncusu ve en büyüğü olan yaşlı şeytanla oturmuş tartışmadan ya da başarılarını yarıştırmadan öylece oturuyor muydu? Buna inanması için aptal olması gerekiyordu Alfanın.

“Sonuçta siz ikiniz sanki zamanın başından beri öyle olmuş gibi yarış içindesiniz. Sizin barışıp huzurla vakit geçireceğiniz vakitleri herkes dört gözle bekliyordur eminim.”

Alfa çekinmeksizin ya da izin istemeksizin geçip ikili koltukta büyük annesinin yanına oturdu. Eğer aralarına sokabileceği bütün mesafeyi sokmak isteyerek köşeye yapışması sayılıyorsa bu kategoride. Belli etmemek için arkasına yaslandı ve bacağını dizinden kırarak ayak bileğini dizine yerleştirdi. Kollarından birini koltuğun arkasına atıp diğerini kolçağa yerleştirdi.

“Sizi böyle bir araya getiren şeyi merak ettim doğrusu.”

Büyükannesinden kendisine geçmiş bir şekilde -kolaylıkla kabullenmiş olduğunu her hatırladığında göz ardı ettiği bir alışkanlıktı bu- Yılan Lee diye andığı kadın hemen şeker kadar tatlı gülümsemesiyle tombul yanaklarını daha da tombullaştıran (açık renk teni ve akların düşmeye başladığı saçlarıyla Bayan Kang’tan daha çok büyükanneyi andıran Bayan Lee) anında atıldı Chanyeol’ün söylediğinden sonra. “Ah! Hiç önemli meseleler değil. İkindi çayı sohbetlerini bilirsiniz Alfa Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol güldü. “Büyükannemi de bilirim. Siz ikiniz gibi kadınların ikindi sohbetlerinde konuştuklarınızın eski insanların ikindi sohbetlerinde konuştuklarıyla alakasının olmadığını biliyorum Bayan Lee.”

Kadın güldü tekrar şeker kadar tatlı o meşhur gülüşüyle. Sarsılmaz gülümsemesini de dudaklarına oturttu ve cevapladı. “Ah, biz bu konuştuklarımızı sıradan sayıp önemsiz ikindi sohbetleri olarak etiketleyeli kaç yıl oldu Kang Sol? Tabii gençler biz böyle anlattığımızda inanmaz.”

Başını sabit ve kesinlikle Bayan Lee’ninki kadar inandırıcı olmayan gülümsemesiyle salladı Bayan Kang. “Biz büyüyeli beri ne kadar yıl olduysa Laila.” Kadının gülümsemesi yaşlı kurt olduğunu gösterir gibi dramatik olarak düştü ve iç çekerek yan tarafında kalan pencereden dışarı bakmak için döndü.

Chanyeol etkilenmişti, kabul etmeliydi. Birbirinden nefret eden bu iki kadının nefretlerini böyle başarıyla saklayışları, birlikte rahatlıkla çalışıp mükemmel birer oyun sergileyişleri Chanyeol’e neden onların adlarıyla nam yaptıklarını hatırlattı. Gülümseyerek başını salladı. Çenesini dayadığı yumruğunu çekti ve koltuğun arkasına attığı kolunu öne alıp düzgünce oturdu. “Nelerden bahsettiğinizi bilare işitmek istiyorum. Sonuçta onların sürünün içinde neler dönüp bittiğini benden daha iyi işittikleri ortada, biraz dedikoduları dinlemekten zarar gelmez.” Bacak bacak üstüne attı bütün klâslığıyla ve Bayan Lee’nin gözlerinin içine bakarak konuşmasını sürdürdü. “Ama şimdi büyük annemle birebir konuşmak istediğim bazı şeyler var. Tabii müsaade ederseniz?”

Kadın Bayan Kang’ın gözlerinin içine çok kısa bir anlığına baktı ve buna rağmen teklemeksizin cevap verdi. “Elbette. Sürü Alfamız nasıl isterse.”

Kadın dizlerine katlayıp koyduğu şalı Chanyeol’den gizli olduğunu düşündüğü ve çoğu kişide işe yarayacak kaçamak bakışlarını Bayan Kang’ın gözlerine doğrulturken açtı ve omuzlarına aldı. Çay fincanını da tabağına bıraktıktan sonra sehpasını yanından iteledikten sonra Bayan Kang’a son bir bakış attı. Bu sefer gizlemekle uğraşmamıştı. “İyi akşamlar _Kang Sol-ie_. İyi Akşamlar Alfa Chanyeol.”

Ve sonunda kalkıp uzaklaşan kadının ardından baktı Chanyeol. Kapı kapandıktan e birkaç adım sesi duyulduktan sonra iç geçirdi ve Bayan Kang’a döndü. “Byunlarla yapılan toplantıdan sonra söylediklerini işittim.”

Kadın katılaştı ve dikleşti. Gözlerine bir perde daha indi ve Chanyeol artık tek bir yaşam belirtisi bile göstermeyen gözlere bakıyordu. “Kim Alfa’ları pek de sıkı ağızlı değil, görüyorum ki.”

Chanyeol güldü ve omuz silkti. “Gereken tek bir kişi var ve onun için sıkı ağızlılar. Merak buyurma ve açıklamanı yap.”

Kadının hızlanan kalp atışlarını rahatlıkla duyabiliyordu Alfa. “Hesap sormaya başlamışsın gördüğüm kadarıyla.”

“Bir şeyleri görmeyi bırakıp açıklamanı yap, _büyükanne_.” Chanyeol yüzünden bütün maskelerin düşmesine izin verdi ve aslında ne kadar hiddet ve öfke dolu olduğunu açık etti. Tek kaşını kaldırdı ve tısladı. “Seni benim irademe baş kaldırmış olmaktan kurtaracak o mükemmel açıklamanı duymadığım sürece inan bana seni sürebilirim bile.”

Bu, Chanyeol’ün rahatlıkla dile döktüğü kadar kolay değildi aslında. Özellikle ikinci dereceden yakınlarına karşı. Ama Chanyeol kadını iradesine baş kaldırmış olarak gördüğünü tek bir kez bile belli ettiyse sürüye karşı, o zaman hiç kimse bunu dile getiremez, Bayan Kang’ı koruyamazdı.

“Omega Byun sıradan bir çocuk değil Chanyeol.”

Alfa iç geçirdi. “Ben senin torunun olarak bulunmuyorum burada. Alfa’n olarak bulunuyorum. Ona göre davran ve kimin gözünü boyamaya kalkışacaksan, ona göre kalkış.”

Kadın yutkundu fakat geri adım atmadı. “Chanyeol, Baekhyun-ssi –”

“Bir daha uyarmayacağım.” Chanyeol hırladı. Kang Sol sonunda boyun eğmek zorunda kaldı.

“Alfa…” Bunun gururunu zedelediği açıktı. Kang Sol, boyun eğmeyi kolay kaldıran bir yapıya sahip değildi. Merhum eşinin de dikkatini böyle çekmişti zaten. “Baekhyun bir Gümüş Kurt.”

Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı. “İkindi vakti dedikoduları… Bu yalanını anlayışla karşılamıştım, geçmişine rağmen. Ama artık işi koca karı masallarına taşımaya başlayacaksan, çizgiyi orada çekmem gerekecek _büyükanne_.” Chanyeol kaşlarını çatmayı kesti ve öne eğilip tek kaşını kaldırdı. “Deneme bile Kang Sol.”

Bayan Kang diretti. “Fark etmemiş olduğunu yutturmaya kalkma bana Alfa.” Gözlerini öfkeyle camdan dışarı çevirdi. Yargılayıcı bakışlarını torununa doğrultup gereğinden fazla dürtmek istemiyordu içinde zincirlerini çekiştiren kurdu. “Hiç onun kadar gücü kuvveti yerinde bir omega gördün mü? Ne dedi sana? Babasını nişan töreninde ateşe fırlattığını ya da köylerinin Gri Nehir’in kilometrelerce uzağında olduğunu anlattı mı?”

Chanyeol kadına karşı hırladıysa ve “Düzgün konuş, kiminle, _kim hakkında_ konuştuğuna dikkat et.” diyerek uyardıysa bile bazı parçaların yerine oturduğu doğruydu. Babasının üzerine abandığı bir sahne, Baekhyun ile ilk konuştuğunda zihninde canlanmıştı ve küçüğün o bedeniyle bir Alfa’yı üstünden atması beklenilemezdi. Ve eğer Bayan Kang’ın dediği diğer şey de doğruysa Baekhyun’un bir gün bir gecede bir diyar koşmuş olması gerekiyordu. Ki ilki Baekhyun’un dediğiyle örtüşürken Chanyeol ister istemez bunun da doğru olduğunu kabullenmişti.

Önceki günün sabahında kendi temposuna ayak uydurmuş ve bunu gık demeden, karnındaki yarayla yapmıştı. Gençliğinden kaynaklı bulunabilirdi dayanıklılığı fakat onun yaşında olan daha gelişmiş omegalar da görmüştü Chanyeol. Ve o omegalarla seyahat ettiği için geçmiş Gezici Aileler’den fazladan mühlet talebi geldiğini de hatırlıyordu.

Bayan Kang devam etti. “Sıradan olmadığını onu kollarında revire getirdiğin sırada anlamıştım zaten. Aurası buz gibi soğuktu, emiyordu etrafındaki sıcaklığı. Seninde ona içindeki ateşi tüketsin diye ateşlere uçan pervaneler gibi kapıldığını ve bunu yaptığın sırada omeganın canını yaktığını bile düşünmüştüm o anda. Derinlerde bunu yapmayacağını ve bir başkasını severken sadakatini bozmayacağını bilmeme rağmen...” Bayan Kang tekrar torununa döndü. “Ailen olduğum için hissettim bunları ve ona karşı, adı konulamayacak bir nedenden dolayı nefret duydum. Yanında bulunmanı istemedim. Onun seni çalacağını düşündüm, küçük kız çocukları gibi. Ama o saçları, gözlerinin rengi, gözlerinin eğer Kai’nin söylediği doğruysa kurdu ortaya çıkarken beyaz renkle parlaması, ışık saçması, bunlar tek bir nedenden doğuyor işte.”

“Baekhyun’u bana anlatmayı kes ve o mazeretine gel yoksa senin için yolun sonu belli.” Chanyeol gürledi. Evin yakınlarındaki herkes ya da neredeyse bütün köy sesini duymuş olmalıydı.

Karşısında kendisine engel olamamış ve titremiş kadın Alfa’ya kendisini bir saniye için bile suçlu hissettirmedi.

“Çok şey gördüm geçirdim Alfa ve bazen karıştırıyorum neyi hangi hayatta gördüğümü. Eğer beni süreceksen, sürüden atacaksan at. Ama bil ki sadece senin iyiliğini düşünerek benim kadar görmüş geçirmiş tek kişiye anlattım bildiklerimi.” Kadın az önce korkuyla titreyen ve torununun hiddetiyle yerinde sıçrayan kendisi değilmiş gibi bir özgüvenle, baş kaldırarak konuştu.

“O zaman yukarı çıkıp çantalarını toplamaya başlayabilirsin.”

Kadının yüz ifadesi birdenbire koru dolu ve şok olmuşa döndü ve Chanyeol’ün donuk ve ölümcül bakışlarına karşı kalakaldı. “Ne?” Kadın içinden çığlıklar atarak, dışındansa fısıldayarak dile getirdi zihninde yankılanmış ve yankılanmaya devam eden tek soruyu.

“Doğru duydun. Ben sana diyorum ki, _benim_ irademi temsil eden kişilere, _benim_ önem verdiğim bir grup oluşunuzu kullanarak karşı çıkma ve kendini büyük görme şansını tanımanın sebebi nedir.” Chanyeol güldü. Başını omzuna yatırdı ve saniye saniye kızıl rengin ele geçirdiği irislerini daha da ortaya çıkardı. Öfkeyle, göğsünden gelen bir hırıltıyla sözlerine devam ettiğinde, gözü seğirmişti sinirden. “Sense bana Baekhyun’u anlatmaya başlıyorsun, gereksiz belirtmelerle yavuz hırsız rolü oynamaya kalkıp konuyu kaydırmaya ve aklımı dağıtmaya çalışıyorsun.” Chanyeol ölçülü pozisyonunu bozup Bayan Kang’a meyletti ve tısladı. “_Kim olduğunuzu sanıyorsunuz?_”

Bayan Kang karşısında bir zamanlar eliyle beslediği, kucağında gezdirdiği, geceleri uyuttuğu ve annesi için ağladığında birlikte ağladığı küçük çocuğun olmadığını, hatta geride tek bir iz bile kalmadan ortadan kaybolduğunu gördüğünde dehşete düştü ve karşısında gözlerinden ateşler çıkaran adamdan geriye kaçtı. Sırtı koltukta kolçağa çarptığında, kaçacak başka yerinin kalmadığını anladı.

“Benimle kan bağınızın olması, babamın annesi olmanız babamın kemikleri bile kalmamışken size yardım eder mi sanıyorsunuz?” Chanyeol bütün nefreti, kini ve hiddetiyle saldırdığında büyükannesi bakmaktan başka bir şey yapamadı. “Biricik ilk torununuz sizi kurtarmaya gelemez. Onu tıktığım mezardan gelene kadar senin sonun çoktan yazılmış olur. Ya da Seojoon’u mu bekliyorsunuz umutla? O omurgasız pezevenk sizin için kılını bile kıpırdatmaz, anlamadınız mı?” Acımasızca dudaklarında kendisine yer edinmiş gülümseme, Kang Sol’ün dolan gözlerine ek, çektiği burnunun da sebebiydi.

“Bir daha, tek bir an için daha sizin yeni bir kalkışma içinde olduğunuza dair bir hisse kapılırsam, sizi _sürmem_.” Chanyeol arkasına yaslandı ve eski ölçülü pozisyonuna geri döndü. Üstüne biçilmiş kaftan gibi oturan duruşu -dik sırtı, keskin bakışları, alnına dökülen gür saçları, donuk yüzü, bacak bacak üstüne attığında dizlerine koyduğu güçlü ve büyük ellerin hareketsizce yerlerinde duruyor oluşu- ona heykel izlenimi kazandırıyordu. “Sizi yerle yeksan ederim, _yok_ ederim.”

Bir süre sessizlik eşliğinde bir zamanlar büyükannesi olan kadını izledi Chanyeol. Ardından basit bir vedayla, onca tehdidi eden, onca bağırışın sahibi olan kendisi değilmiş gibi, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi “İyi akşamlar _büyükanne_.” dedi ve evden çıktı.

Biraz sonra gerçekleşecek yaşlılarla toplantısında görmeyi beklemese de Bayan Kang’ı, Bay Kim’den onun gelmeyeceği haberini aldığında şaşırmadan edememişti. _Sonunda korkmayı öğrendi demek_, diye düşündü. _Bu üç alfa ve dört ölüm aldı, ama sonunda öğrendi_. O günü de Bay Kim’in sürekli huysuzlanışını, Bay ve Bayan Song’un gelmek üzere olan kavga ya da düğünle alakalı tavsiyelerini dinleyerek, yüz ifadelerini inceleyerek ve onların ardından gün içerisinde eline ulaşmış tutanakları ve gerçekleşmiş toplantıların kayıtlarını gözden geçirerek bitirdi.

Artık tek yapmak istediği evine gitmek ve iyi bir uyku çekmek haline gelmişken ancak Alfa kulübesinden çıkabildi.

Evine giden yolda ilerlerken Byunları hala misafir eden evin kapısında toplanmış grubu gördü. Geçerken selam verdiği gençler ve başlarında olan orta yaşlarında bir alfa topluca başlarını eğdiğinde Chanyeol kendisini gülümsemeye zorladı ve tanıdık gelen bir çocuğun omzunu okşadıktan sonra yoluna devam etti.

Byunları ağırlayan Bae ailesiyle de konuşması gerekiyordu. Ertesi gün için aklına not düştü. Onlara yaptıkları fedakârlıktan dolayı memnun olduğunu belli etmesi gerekiyordu. Yaptıklarının karşılıksız olduğunu, omegalarını ve kızlarını boş yere tehlikeye sokup o kurtların yanında tuttuklarını düşünmeye başlarlarsa bu Chanyeol’ün yararına olmazdı.

Bazı saniyelerde tamamen boş olan ve bazı saniyelerde de doluluğu yüzünden başını ağrıtan aklıyla yürüdü Chanyeol.

Evde yürüyen ve vakit geçiren, Jongdae ve Sehun ile olması gerektiği gibi, gençliğini yaşayan bir omega gibi gülen ve neşeyle konuşan Baekhyun’un hayali, dudaklarını içten bir gülümseme için gerdi. Eve giden ayakları hızlandı ve Baekhyun’un seslerini duyacak mesafeye girdiğinde rahatlamayla iç çekti.

Ailesinin hayaletleri ile dolup taşan evde kendisine geçmişin hayaletlerinden uzak bir hayat kurmaya başlamış çocuğun koşuşturuşu, Jongdae’ye mızmızlanıp _bak yosun çorbası sevdiğine eminsin değil mi_ diye direten Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün gülümsemesini genişletti. Jongdae’den duyduğu _evet, ay Allah aşkına Baekhyun merhamet et, kaç kere aynı soruya aynı cevabı verdireceksin bana? Evet!_ yakınışıyla güldü.

Eve varmak için daha bir acele etti. Kendi çitlerinin önüne geldiğinde, Baekhyun’un sesini duyabiliyordu. _Geldi mi? Geldi değil mi? Jongdae, geldi! Allahım ne yapacağım ben!_, çığırışıyla kıkırdadı. “Sadece sakin ol.”

Cevabı duyulduğu anda yükselen koşar adım sesleri Chanyeol uzun bacaklarıyla bile kapıya yeni varmışken kapının önünde durdu ve Chanyeol tıklamak için elini bile kaldıramadan kapısı açıldı. Baekhyun’un içeride utançtan kıpkırmızı olduğunu fısıldadıktan sonra Jongdae Baekhyun’un yeni bir tiradına daha maruz kalmamak için koşarak uzaklaştı. “Alfa Chanyeol, yalvarırım ona başımın etini yememesini öğütle. Karşı taraf için çok acı verici bir eylemmiş, dersimi aldım lütfen onu dizginle!”

Baekhyun içeriden “Jongdae!” diye çığlık atarken Chanyeol gülüyordu. “Minseok sensizlikten çıldırmak üzeredir Jongdae, git sen artık.”

Çitlerin dışında bekleyen, Baekhyun’un herhangi bir görüntüsüne karşılık koşmaya başlamak için hazır Jongdae el salladı ve suratındaki sırıtışla uzaklaştı. Chanyeol o sırıtışın kendisine mi yoksa mutfağın ön bahçeye bakan camına çıkmış Baekhyun’a mı olduğuna karar veremedi.

Evine girdi ve rahatlamayla nefes aldı. Ayakkabılarını çıkarıp kaldırdı ve koridorda ilerledi. Mutfağın kapısında bekleyen ve alt dudağını ısırmış bir şekilde parmaklarıyla oynayan, kendisine çekingen bakışlar atan Baekhyun’a kaşlarını kaldırdı.

Çocuk üstündeki dizüstü keten şort, bol, kendisininkilerden birisi olduğunu anında seçtiği tişörtle sevimli gözüküyordu ve Chanyeol’de yanaklarını sıkması için bir istek uyandırıyordu.

“Ne oldu?”

“Sehun dışarıda konuşalım diye tutturdu—” Chanyeol Baekhyun’un kendi diline göre değiştirişine güldü Sehun’un laflarını. Sehun asla konuşmazdı, ya çığırırdı, ya dalaşırdı, ya da kankalarıyla dedikodu yapardı.

“Dedikodu için hava mükemmel diye tutturmuş olmasın?”

Baekhyun kızarık yanaklarıyla güldü ve kulağının arkasını kaşıdı. “Belki öyle demiş olabilir?”

Chanyeol sorgularcasına baktı. “Ee? Sonra ne oldu? Lütfen her yeri çamur oldu de ve içimin yağları erisin. Bütün gün Jongin’in aklını Sehun’un sütun bacaklarından alıp da mevzuya odaklayayım derken göbeğim çatladı.”

Bu sefer birlikte gülüştüler ve Baekhyun sahte bir hayal kırıklığıyla başını salladı. “Maalesef Alfa. Sehun bütün komplolarıma rağmen bugün beyaz elbisesine tek bir çamur lekesi değdirmedi!” Hain planlarının suya düşüşünü dramatize edişinin son dokunuşunu da kondurdu: Elini yumruk yapıp yukarı kaldırdı, dudaklarını sıktı ve havaya bakarak iç geçirdi.

Chanyeol saçlarını karıştırdı dolgun yanaklarının yuvarlak görüntüsüne ve tatlılığına dayanmayıp.

“Bence bir an önce ana konuya gelelim Baekhyun, buraya düşüp uyumaya başlamama ramak kaldı çünkü.” Üzgün bir surat ifadesi yapıp dudaklarını büktü Chanyeol ve başını salladı Baekhyun’un kocaman açılan gözlerindeki soru işaretine karşılık.

“Gün içinde bahçede oturalım diye masayı dışarı taşıdık yani. Hava da güzel diye içeri getirmedik sonra. Dışarıda kurarız sofrayı diye düşünmüştüm…”

Baekhyun sonlara doğru yüksekliği azalan sesiyle açıkladı.

“Sorun değil. Dışarıda yiyelim.”

Baekhyun neşeyle ellerini çırptı ve hızla arkasına dönerek tabakları aldı, salona koşturdu ve salondan arka bahçeye açılan kapıdan kaybolup hemen geri geldi. “Sen otur Alfa, ben hemen bardakları da getiriyorum!”

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı çocuğun neşesiyle. Dudaklarındaki gülümsemeyle ilerledi. Sofrada bu kadar çeşitle karşılaşmayı beklememişti.

***

Chanyeol Baekhyun karşısında yanaklarını şişirerek yemek yerken sadece çocuğun tatlılığıyla kocaman gülümseyebiliyordu. Isırılası yanaklarını tombullaştırmak o anda Chanyeol’ün hayatının temel amacı gibi hissettirdi. Onların kızarık ve mutlu, sağlıklı görünmesi için elinden gelen ne varsa ardına koymayacaktı.

Baekhyun’un yiyişini izlerken ne ara kendi tabağını bitirmişti bilmiyordu fakat Gümüş kurt elini onun tabağına uzattığında hızla harekete geçebildi. Baekhyun’un elini kovaladı ve “Yemeye devam et Baek,” diye azarladı. “Ne anlaşmıştık? Sen kendi karnını düşüneceksin, ben de benimkini.”

Baekhyun ağzındakini çiğneyip bir kısmını zorlukla yuttu ve hemen atıldı. “Ama mutfakta başka yemekler de var!”

Chanyeol gözlerini etli sarma tabağından ayırıp Baekhyun’a yavaş çekimde çevirdi. “Ne?” Şaşkınlıkla daha da büyümüş gözleri, akşamı aydınlatan ay ışığıyla parlıyordu. Ama Baekhyun ile vakit geçirirken aklını kurcalayan ve zihnini kemiren dertlerinden, sürüsündeki çürüklerin yarattığı baş ağrılarından ve büyük annesinin söylediklerinden uzaklaşıp huzurla nefes alabiliyordu, bu da gözlerinin pırıltısını bir değiştiriyor, bir başka ışık ekliyordu gözlerine.

Baekhyun yerinde küçüldü ve ısrarla Chanyeol’e uzattığı elini geri çekti, kollarını masadan indirip örtünün altına sakladı. Dudakları istemsizce büzülmüş ve başını daha farkına bile varmadan önüne eğmişti hafifçe. “Kızdın mı?”

Chanyeol çocuğu üzdüğünü ve tedirgin ettiğini fark ettiği anda reddetti. “Hayır, hayır. Kızmadım. Ama… Ne ara yaptın bunları sen?”

Tekrar yüzü aydınlanan çocuk gururla “Bugün!” dedi. “Ne zaman olacaktı?” Tekrar dikleşmiş omuzlarıyla birlikte dudaklarına tekrar konmuş gülücüğündeki yaramaz esinti Chanyeol’ü güldürdü. _Bu heyecanını kaybetmezsin umarım,_ diye fısıldadı kendisine. _Bu yaşama sevincini kaybetmezsin umarım._

“Amma maharetliymişsin.” Chanyeol şaşkın bir tavırla konuştuğunda Baekhyun’un gülümsemesi silindi.

“Neden? Oradan bakınca beceriksiz gibi mi duruyordum?”

Chanyeol güldü. “Pek sayılmaz, ama bu kadarını da beklememiştim.”

Baekhyun gözlerini devirdi ve Alfa tabağına sarmalardan üçüncüyü de koyduğunda kaşığı elinden kaptı ve kendi tabağına koymaya başladı. _İnsan kibarlık yapar, bu gelmiş bunca emeğime burun kıvırıyor. Baekhyun_ burnunu sinirle kırıştırdı. Dudaklarını sıkmıştı ve gözleri kısılmıştı.

Çocuğun böyle öfkeyle tabağını doldurduğunu gördüğünde Chanyeol keyiflendi. _Kendisine güveniyor_. Chanyeol gülümseyerek çatalını eline aldı ve sarmaya batırdı. Bıçağını da eline aldıktan sonra sarmayı keserken konuştu.

“Yosun çorbasını sevdiğimi kim söyledi?” Başını önüne eğdiği için saçları alnından aşağı sarkmış ve normaldeki ürkütücü duruşunun aksine ona tatlı bir hava vermişti. O kestiği sarma parçasını ağzına götürürken, Baekhyun üstünde gözlerini gezdirmeye devam etti.

Geldiğinde giydiği mavi gömleği çıkarmış, altına da önceki gece giydiği şortunu geçirmişti Chanyeol. Baekhyun onu sofraya öyle otururken gördüğünde yanaklarına sıcaklığın yayılmasını engelleyememişti. Ve şimdi de aynı sıcaklık yanaklarına yayılıyordu. Chanyeol’ün gözleriyle takışan gözleri, onun gözlerindeki karanlıkta boğulacak gibi olduğunda hızla onları önüne çevirdi.

“Jongdae söyledi.” Baekhyun da kendi sarmasıyla uğraşırken mırıldandı.

Chanyeol şaşırdığını belli eden bir mırıltı çıkardı. “Öyle mi?”

Baekhyun gözlerini tekrar Alfa’ya çıkardı. “Neden şaşırdın? Pek bilinmeyen bir şey mi?” İçindeki alfaya dair bir şeyler öğrenme isteğine boyun eğerek aklındakileri dile döken Baekhyun, çekinmeden konuşmuştu.

“Bilinmemesini istediğimden ya da gizlediğimden değil. Bilen pek olmadığından.” Chanyeol saklamadan cevap verdi. Havalı bir görüntü yaratmak ya da güçlü gözükmek gibi amaçları yoktu. “Diğer çocukların anneleri onlara yaş dönümlerinde yosun çorbası yaparlardı. Benim babamın onu yapacak vakti olmuyordu, büyükannem de… Şimdiye göre iyi olsa bile o dönemlerde, yine de yapmaya tenezzül etmezdi.” Chanyeol haline güldü. Ağzına bir parça daha attı sarmasından. “Küçükken eksik kaldığım için, şimdi belki de en sevdiğim yemeklerden.”

Baekhyun söyleyecek söz bulamayarak sessiz kaldı.

“Olsun.” Omuz silkti alfa ortamı yumuşatmak için. “Arada sırada yapan oluyor. Canım çektiğinde hissedermiş gibi akşamında yosun çorbası getiriyor Yejin teyze. Halimden memnunum yani.”

Chanyeol kıkırdadığında Baekhyun da burukça gülümseyebildi. _Avuntuları bile buruk,_ dedi. _Ne kadar kırık acaba gerçekte, içinde?_

“Ben de yapabilirim. Ne zaman istersen.” Baekhyun mırıldandı. “Yaş dönümlerinde de yaparım.”

Chanyeol güldü. “Yirmi beş sene geç kaldık onun için.” Ama ağzındaki sarmayı yuttuktan sonra ekledi Alfa. Çocuk omuz silkip “Olsun,” dediğinde Chanyeol donakaldı. “Ben yine de yapacağım. Böylece bundan sonra yalnız olmadığını görürsün belki.”

Chanyeol ondan sonra bir daha tam olarak seçemedi Baekhyun’un konuşmalarını ya da tabağına sessiz sedasız koyduklarını. Gözleri odaklanamadı Baekhyun’un yumuşak gülümsemesinden başka bir şeye. Çocuk neşeli ve yumuşak sesiyle bir şeyler şakıdıkça Chanyeol içinde daha da derin bir hüzün hissetti ama kedere benzemiyordu içindeki. Uzun süredir olmayan bir şeyi fark etmenin yarattığı hüzün, Chanyeol’ün içini yağmurlu bir sonbahar sabahına çevirmişti.

Sofrayı toplamasına yardım ettikten sonra Chanyeol Baekhyun tarafından mutfaktan kovuldu kocaman olduğu ve mutfakta kalabalık yaptığı gerekçesiyle. İçindeki yağmur havasıyla oturdu salonda. Gözleri pencereden dışarı kaymış ve öylece gece göğünü izlemişti. Orada aklına gelen Kyungsoo ile derince iç çekmişti.

_Artık ağlamak istediğimde saklanabileceğim bir göğüs yok. Her şey ağır geldiğinde başımı dayayarak dinlenebileceğim bir sığınağım yok._ O anda senelerini sevmeye adadığı omegayı özlemle aradı. Burnunun ucu sızlayıp gözleri yaşardığında gözlerini kapatıp açtı, yaşları gönderdi. Başını koltuğun kenarına dayayarak gökyüzünü izlemeye devam etti. Birinin kendisine acımasını ve merhamet etmesini diledi. _Yalnız kaldım, hep yalnız kaldım. Ama biri söyleyene kadar hiç fark etmemiştim_.

Chanyeol içini rahatlatmak uğruna derin nefesler aldı fakat işe yaramayınca içeriden gelen Baekhyun’un mırıltılarıyla sadece daha da karardı içi. Aklında dolanan gece vakti sohbetleri, yıldızların altında kocaman gülümseyen ve kendisine en az yıldızlar kadar parlak gözüken Kyungsoo, zorlukla yutkunmasını sağladı. _Birinin seni sevemeyeceğini kabullen Chanyeol. Kendi kanını akıtan bir adamı kim sever ki? Senin gibi bir canavarı kim sever ki?_

Aradan geçip giden vakit, kendisi için hiçlikle bile kıyaslanabilirdi, Baekhyun ise içeride bütün işlerini bitirmiş ve elinde tatlı pestil dilimleri ile içeri dönmüştü. Aklını Baekhyun’un “Pekmezli, yer misin?” diyişiyle toparladı ve küçüğe döndü. Zorlama bir gülücükle uzanıp tabaktan birkaç tane aldı. Eğilen çocuk dikleştiğinde ve önceki gecenin aksine koltukta yanına oturduğunda şaşırdı. _Kendisine güvenmeye başladı. Rahat hareket ediyor. İyileşiyor. Belki iyileşmedi henüz ama iyileşecek. Hem de hızla._

Baekhyun’un geçirdikleri haftanın başındaki hali ile şimdiki hali arasında gözüken fark Chanyeol’ü bu sefer içtenlikle güldürdü. “Pestil nereden geldi?” Chanyeol Baekhyun bilmiş bir tavırla ağzını açtığında korkuyla içini çekti. “Lütfen onu da ben yaptım deme. Işık hızında falan hareket etmen lazım eğer öyleyse…”

Baekhyun güldü ve Chanyeol’ün içine usul susul sokuldu huzur ve rahatlık. “Hayır tabii ki.” Elindeki tabaktan bir tane daha aldı Baekhyun. “Jongdae hyung getirdi bunları. Üvey annesiyle yapmışlar.”

Chanyeol kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Hana teyze pekmezini pestile harcayacak bir de Jongdae’nin onu başkalarına vermesine izin verecek? Emin misin aynı kadından bahsettiğimize?” Gülerek söylediğinde Baekhyun’un yanakları kızardı.

“Hana mı? Annesinin adının Chaeyoung olduğunu söylemişti?” Chanyeol taşlar yerine oturduğunda güldü tekrardan.

“Sana babasının ikinci eşinden bahsetmiş o.” Chanyeol küçük çocuğa açıkladı. “Üvey anne dediğin zaman, eşinin annesi anlamına gelir.” Elinde kalmış iki pestil dilimini ağzına attıktan sonra çiğnedi Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’un yüzünü izledi.

“Babasının ikinci eşi neyi oluyor o zaman?”

Chanyeol omuz silkti. “Bilmem. Araları iyiyse annesidir, anne demek istemiyorsa teyzesidir, sevmiyorsa hiçbir şeyidir. Jongdae’yi düşünürsem, şıllık olarak bile hitap edebilir. Minseok eşinden bahsederken kemiksiz dilini de över.”

Baekhyun düşüncelere daldığını söyleyen gözlerle duvarda belirsiz bir noktayı izlerken başını salladı. “Aaah. Öyle demek…” Ağzındaki pestili yuttu Baekhyun ve aklına gelen şeyle hemen gözleri odak kazandı, hızla alfaya döndü. “E peki Sehun? O da birisine üvey annem diye hitap etti.”

Chanyeol _bilmem_ dercesine dudak büzdü ve tekrar pestil tabağına uzanıp çocuğun kucağındaki cam tabaktan birkaç tane daha aldı. “Sehun’dan bahsediyoruz Baek. Sevdiği herhangi bir kadına da üvey annem diyip ortalığı velveleye verebilir.”

Baekhyun bir süre düşünce ve sonrasında hayal kırıklığıyla nefesini verdi. “Evet…” Başını salladı üzgünce ve eline bir tane daha pestil dilimi alıp ısırdı. Bunu düzgün kesmemişti, diğerleriyle eşit boyda değildi. “Sehun’dan bahsediyorduk.”

Chanyeol aradan sessiz ve huzurlu bir sürenin geçmesine izin verdi. Baekhyun’un profilini izledi. Küçük kalkık burnu, sevimli dudakları ve pürüzsüz, dolgun yanakları vardı. Gözlerinin şekli bir köpek yavrusunu andırıyordu. Gri renk saçları ve gümüşün en parlak tonundan gözleri vardı. Çok güzel bir omegaydı, eğer şansı olsaydı, büyüdüğünde çok can yakabilirdi. Birçok, kendi yaş grubundan alfa ve betayı kendisine hayran bırakıp kolaylıkla parmağında oynatabilirdi. Hak ettiği bütün ilgi ve alakaya sahip olabilirdi. Eğer babası bir sürü alfası olmasaydı Chanyeol ona bütün bunları büyük bir istekle sağlardı. Ona güzel bir ev yapardı. Koltuklarını kaz tüyünden yastıklardan ve huş ağacından yapardı. Baekhyun açık renklerle döşenmiş bir evde oturmaya layıktı. Parlak kumaşlardan ve pahalı mücevherlerden istediği gibi giyinip süslenirdi. Kalın samur kürkleri getirirdi ona, eğer avlayamazsa Tacir Huang’dan getirtirdi.

İstediği gibi yaşayabileceği bir hayatı olurdu.

Ama şimdi kendisi gibi bir canavara mecburdu.

Aklını dağıtmak için başını iki yana salladı ve elindeki son pestil dilimine bakıp aklına gelen ilk soruyu sordu. “Sehun’la çabuk yakınlaştınız gibi duruyor. Nasıl aranız? Mecburiyetten takılmıyorsun değil mi onunla?”

Baekhyun içten bir gülümseme sundu Alfa’ya ve başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır. Sehun çok yorucu ve benim için çok uçuk davranışlara sahip bir arkadaş olsa bile onu gerçekten sevdim. Sürekli bir fesatlık peşinde olmasaydı daha iyi olabilirdi ama onu da böyle kabulleneceğiz, ne yapalım?”

Çocuksu bir tavırla söyledikleri Alfa’yı seslice güldürdüğünde Baekhyun sonunda rahat bir nefes aldı.

“Yalnız kalmama engel olduğun için teşekkür ederim, Alfa.”

Chanyeol’ün gülüşü kesildiğinde söyledikleri, Alfa üstünde ağır bir etkiye sahip gibi duruyordu.

“Yalnız kalmana izin vermeyeceğime emin ol Baekhyun. Şimdi ve daima.”

Baekhyun yapabileceğinin en fazlasını yaparak Chanyeol’ün eline uzandı. Yumuşak dokunuşlarla sert gibi duran ama aslında kendisininkinden sadece biraz zorlanmış teni okşadı. Dudaklarındaki minik gülücük, gözlerindeki teşekkür eden bakış karşı tarafa ulaşsın istiyordu.

Chanyeol’ün elini çekmesini beklememişti. “Geç oldu Baekhyun. Yatalım artık, sabah erken kalkıyorsun.”

Baekhyun bozuntuya vermedi ve gülümseyerek başını salladı. _Bir şekilde kabullenmesi gerekiyor. O bir canavar değil._ Kucağındaki tabağı bırakmak için mutfağa ilerlerken o, Chanyeol de arkasından kapıdan çıkmış ve merdivenleri tırmanmaya başlamıştı.

Durup bir bardak su içti Baekhyun. _Yarın sabah su çekmem gerekecek. Unutmayayım_. Bardağı duruladı ve ters çevirerek tezgâha yerine bıraktı. Evin düzenini kolaylıkla öğrenmişti bile.

Chanyeol’ün ardından merdivenleri tırmandı ve odasına girdi. Üstündeki tişörtü çıkarmak istemedi ve altındaki keten şorttan kurtuldu. Yorganı önceki gece kendisine o kadar dolamıştı ki sabah terlemiş bir şekilde uyanmıştı. Bu gece öyle bir şey yaşamamak için yorganı katlayarak yatağın ayak ucuna yerleştirdi. Gün içerisinde odada bulduğu bir battaniyeyi çıkararak onu serdi.

Yatağa süzülüp yastığını kolları arasına aldıktan sonra ne ara uykuya daldığını bile anlamadı. Gün boyu koşturmaktan bedeni oldukça yorgun düşmüştü. Son bildiği, Chanyeol’ün elini çekerken takındığı suçluluk içeren yüz ifadesinin zihninde defalarca canlandığıydı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> farkında mısınız bilmiyorum ama yaklaşıyo :D :D


	12. ateşle oynamak - bölüm.11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bakın bana sövebilirsiniz sesimi çıkarmam ama bebişlerime sövmeyin çok seviyorum onları (┬┬﹏┬┬)
> 
> not: aşklarım benim her şey nitro yemiş gibi hızlı gidiyorsa söyleyin çok cringeworthy geliyor bana okuyamıyorum o yüzden ama paylaşmazsam sabah kapımda ölü fare bulurum falan diye paylaşıyorum BAKIN BANA GERÇEKLERİ SÖYLEYİN METİN OLACAĞIM (╯°□° )╯

Chanyeol ertesi gün uyandığında Baekhyun’u mutfakta bulmuştu.

Küçük çocuk mutfakta dolanıp Chanyeol’ün o ana kadar bir ya da iki kez yakmış olduğu taş fırında pişireceği ekmek için hazırlık yapıyordu. Chanyeol’ün siyah çayını demlemiş ve bir fincanla birlikte demliği koyup masanın tezgâha uzak köşesine bırakmıştı. Küçük bir tabakta tatlı kurabiyelerden bekliyordu kendisini ve Chanyeol Baekhyun’un kahvaltı yapmayı sevmediğini nereden bildiğine kafa yoruyordu aptalca.

Alfa tarafından izlendiği sırada alt dolaplardan un kutusunu çıkarmış ve tezgâha bırakmakta olan Baekhyun hamur yoğurmak için kap çıkaracağında Chanyeol’ün söveye dayanmış bedenini gördü.

“Günaydın.” Şaşkınca gülümseyerek söylediğinde Chanyeol’den de bir gülüş kapmıştı.

“Sana da günaydın.” Hem de gür bir gülüştü. Sesi duvarlardan sızıp etrafta sabah rutinlerinde ilerleyen sürü üyelerine ulaşmıştı hızla.

Baekhyun gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve “Çayını hazırladım. Yanında tatlı bir şeyler iyi gider diye Yejin-ssi’nin getirdiği kurabiyelerden koydum.” dedi masayı işaret ederek. Bu sabah üstünde Chanyeol’ün tişörtü yoktu. Jongdae’nin getirdiklerinden bir tane yazlık tişört vardı ve altında da aynı keten şortu altındaydı. Tişörtün grisi saçlarını ve parlayan gözlerini öne çıkarıyordu. Chanyeol Baekhyun’un üstünü süzdükten sonra kaşlarını kaldırdı. Kendisi de altındaki gri eşofmanı ve beyaz tişörtü ile Baekhyun’u tamamlıyordu.

İlerledi ve masaya oturarak demlikten fincana çayını döktü. Baekhyun’u izleyerek bardağından bir yudum aldı.

“Pek yemediğini gördüm sabahları. Başta çorba yapacaktım ama bu aklıma geldiğinde fikrimi değiştirerek çay demledim.” Baekhyun üst dolaplardan derin bir kap aldı ve undan içine koyduğu sırada mırıldandı. “Eğer istersen kahvaltı hazırlarım ama—”

Chanyeol çayını yuttu ve Omeganın lafını kesti. “Baekhyun, hiçbir şeye gerek yok.” Fincanı tabağına yavaşça bıraktıktan sonra ekledi. “Çay çok güzel olmuş, ellerine sağlık. Müteşekkirim fakat erkenden kalkıp uğraşmana, ya da beni düşünmene gerek yok. Sana ağırlık olmak istemiyorum.” Un bardağını elinden bıraktıktan sonra başını yavaşça kendisine çevirmiş küçüğüne baktı Chanyeol. Omuz silkti. “Ne uykundan feragat etmene gerek var, ne de beni düşünmene.”

“Ama ben bunları yapmak _istiyorum_.” Baekhyun’un kırılmaz sesiyle söylediğinden sonra mutfak sessizliğe gömüldü. Chanyeol bardağının ağzında parmaklarını dolaştırdı ve kaşlarını çatarak düşüncelere daldı. Baekhyun da hala Alfa’nın kendisini geri çekmeye çabalayışından dolayı her yerine nüfuz etmiş siniriyle boğuştu. “Bu çok mu anormal?” Sesini kontrol etmeye çalışarak ve bunda başarılı olarak konuştu, ardından da yutkundu. Gözlerini Chanyeol’ün gözlerine dikti. “Yapayalnız duruyorsun. Etrafında seni sevenler, sana saygı duyanlar, sana hayran olanlar dolu, ama kendini yapayalnız bırakıyorsun.” Artık sesini kontrol etmesi zorlaşıyordu. “Beni yalnızlığımdan kurtarmaya ve iyileştirmeye çalışıyorsun. Ben de bunları senin için yapmaya kalkıştığımda gereği yok diyorsun.” Tezgâhın kenarını kavrayan eli beyaz kesilene kadar kasıldı. Avucundaki mermeri sıkıyordu. “Mecbur değilsin. _Kendine işkence etmeye mecbur değilsin._”

Chanyeol Baekhyun’un titreyen sesiyle söylediği son kelimelerin ardından öylece bakakaldı. Gri gözlerde dolaşan öfke ve titreyen gece göğünden derin göz bebekleri, Chanyeol’ün dilini damağını kurutmuş, konuşacak söz bulmasını engellemişti.

“Cevap vermeyecek misin?” Baekhyun’un kırık ses tonu bu sefer aşikâr bir sinirle yükseldiğinde, Chanyeol gözlerini çocuğun gözlerinden çekerek seramik fincanına doğrulttu. “Alfa, _susma_.”

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol alt dudağını yalayıp konuştu. “Bu konuyu bir kenara bırak lütfen.”

Hayatında duyduğu en saçma lafları duymuş gibi davranan Baekhyun güldü. “Bir kenara bırakayım?” Baekhyun önüne döndü ve önceki gün Sehun’a kilerden indirttiği şeker çuvalı sayesinde doldurduğu şekerlikten bir kaşık alarak kaba döktü. Bu sırada kıkırdıyordu. “Bir kenara bırakmayacağım.” Chanyeol’e her şeyden çok dürüstlüğün dokunduğunu daha ilk gecelerinde görmüş olan Baekhyun açık seçik devam etti kavgasına. “Bir canavar olduğunu istediğin kadar tekrar et kendine. Ben her seferinde senin aynı zamanda bir insan olduğunu tekrarlayacağım sana.” Chanyeol bir küçük cam tabağı eline alan ve her şeyi daha ikinci gününde kendi evindeymiş gibi kullandığını gözüne sokan Baekhyun’a baktı. “Hayatımda ilk kez birisine güveniyorum. Bunu yapmak için on yedi yıl beklediysem, kendimi kabul ettirmekten korkup kaçacak olmadığımı göstermişimdir. Öyle kolay gitmeyeceğim senden.”

Tabaktaki mayayı hamur karışımına döken Baekhyun uzanarak tuz kabından bir kaşık aldı ve onu da ekledikten sonra işine odaklandı.

***

Baekhyun bahçedeki taş fırına ekmek tepsisini koyduktan sonra sinirle evden çıktı elindeki kovayla. İlerlerken burnundan soluyordu ve bunu gören herkes kenarlara dağılıyordu. Hiç kimse Sürü Alfası ile bile istediği gibi konuşabilen, devriyelerin başındaki alfa ile daha ilk günden yakınlaşıp ona bağırabilecek cesarete sahip olan, meşhur Kim Jongdae ile hemen candan arkadaşlar olmuş, müstakbel Alfa Eşi ile bozuşmak, onun ters tarafına denk gelmek istemiyordu.

Alfa’nın makamına girerken takındığı duruş ve yüz ifadesi ile birleştirildiğinde, aralarında bir şeyin geçmiş olduğunu anlayan sürünün meraklıları, pek belli etmemeye çalışarak iki üç kişilik gruplarla Baekhyun’un peşinden kuyuya ilerlemeye başlamışlardı. Tabi Baekhyun arkasına dönüp hepsine erimiş gümüş gibi parlayan gözlerinden oklar fırlatarak bakana kadar.

Çil yavrusu gibi bir o yana bir bu yana dağılan kol kola kız ve oğlanların ardından Baekhyun kendisine hakim olmak için derin bir nefes alarak önüne döndü. İlerlemeye devam etti. Kuyunun başına geldiğinde, hızla kuyunun ipine kovanın sapını bağladı ve ipi salmaya başladı. Makarayı döndürdüğü sırada yanında bitmiş bir beden hızla başını kaldırmasını ve çemkirmek için ağzını açmasını sağlamıştı. Fakat gözleri Jongdae’nin yüzünü seçtiğinde ağzını kapattı ve omuzlarını düşürerek kuyunun makarasına döndü.

“Hey,” Jongdae Baekhyun’un sırasının bitmesini beklemek için kovasını kuyunun taşları üstüne koyup bir eliyle onu tutarken bir eliyle Baekhyun’un omzuna dokundu. “Ne bu sinir? Alev saçıyorsun resmen.”

Evden yeni çıkabilmiş Jongdae, Chanyeol’ün Alfa Kulübesine gidişini görememişti. Evlerinin yakın olmasına rağmen. Sabah bulantıları baş gösteriyordu bir iki gündür. Geç kalıyordu en taze dedikodulara birinci elden şahit olmak için.

“Ne olacak? _Chanyeol_ _oldu_.” Baekhyun’un tıslayışıyla Jongdae _hehehe_’ledi.

“Yani… Ben de sadece Yejin Hanım’ın bir kere bahsettiğini duymuştum sana da dediğim gibi. Emin değildim yosun çor—”

Baekhyun gözlerini Jongdae’nin gözlerine sertçe çevirdi ve tısladı. “Yosun çorbasını bırak bir ya. Olay o mu sanki burada!” Kovayı suya daldırmak için içine taş koymayı unutmuş Baekhyun yerden büyük bir taş aldı ve Jongdae’nin ürküp geri kaçmasına sebep oldu. “Olay burada Chanyeol’ün kendisi!” Jongdae kekeleyerek _ahaha_’ladıktan sonra “Onu neden yere bırakmıyoruz canımcım. Elinde ne gereği var şimdi bu koca şeyin—” dediğinde ve Baekhyun’un elindeki taşı almak için öne meylettiğinde Baekhyun elini Jongdae’nin elleri arasından hızla çekti ve “Neden bırakacakmışım yahu!” diye çemkirdi.

Elindeki taşın etrafında parmakları kasılıp elleri beyazladığında Jongdae ürkerek geri kaçtı. “Yani öylesine bir öneriydi benimki. Ehehe.”

Baekhyun gözlerini devirdi ve kuyuya döndü. Öne uzanıp kuyunun ortasından elindeki taşı tam da kovanın içine bıraktı. Kuyudan yukarı, yankılanarak yükselen güçlü ses Jongdae’yi yerinde sıçrattı ve sarışın omega taşın nedenini anlayarak gevşedi.

Baekhyun’un sinirlendiğinde bu kadar ürkütücü olması etraftakilerin hızla önlerine dönüp bir daha o tarafa bakmama kararı almalarını sağladı. Dinlemek yeterliydi.

Baekhyun kovayı yukarı çekerken ofladı. “Bir adamı anlamanın bu kadar zor olmasını beklemezdim.” Jongdae kaşlarını çattı. Anlamlandıramıyordu duyduklarını ve bunu belli ediyordu. “Neden ki? Dün gece—”

Baekhyun kovasını kuyunun taşları üstüne koyduktan sonra mızıldanarak ayağını yere vurdu. “Hayır… Dün gece gerçekten iyi geçti. Ama…” Kovanın sapından ipi çözerken sessizleşti. Ardından başını iki yana sallayıp dudak büktü. İpin ucunu Jongdae’ye uzatıp iç geçirdi. “Neyse. Sonra konuşuruz bunu.” Jongdae itiraz edecekti ki Baekhyun elini suya sokup taşı çıkardı ve kuyunun kenarına bıraktıktan sonra evine dönmek için harekete geçti.

Aklı öyle doluydu ki içindekileri Jongdae’ye açıp açmamakta bile tereddüt edecek vakti bulamamıştı. Chanyeol’ün böyle bir etkisi vardı.

Jongdae’yi arkada kovasına ipi bağlarken bırakıp evine döndü Baekhyun. Sarışın omega arkasından ne kadar bağırırsa bağırsın eski köyde bütün kırgınlığı ve sevgiye açlığıyla Chanyeol’ün söylemiş oldukları, kendisine açtığı hisleri Baekhyun’un kulağında yankılanmış ve Baekhyun onu duyamamıştı.

Eve vardığında kapıyı açarak hızla mutfağa ilerledi. Kovadan hızlı hareketlerinden dolayı koyu kırmızı yumuşak halıya dökülen birkaç su kümesine dikkat edecek vakti bulamadı. Bahçedeki fırına gitmesi gerekiyordu bir an önce. Ekmeği yakamazdı.

Hızla kovayı güğüme su boşaltmak için mutfakta yere bıraktı ve koşarak bahçeye çıktı. Eline kalın bezler alarak fırının kapağını açtı ve elini temkinli hareketlerle fırına uzatıp ekmek tepsisini çevirdi. Alttan fırına vuran ateş, harlıydı ve içindeki odunların çatırdayarak ikiye ayrılmasını sağlayacak kadar güçlüydü. Baekhyun ekmeğin diğer taraflara göre pek de kızarmamış kısmını arkaya çevirdi ve birkaç dakika daha beklemek üzere kapağı kapattı.

Elindeki bezleri bıraktıktan sonra eline maşayı taşlara dayadığı yerden alıp ateşi karıştırdı. Dağıttı ve yokluğunda oldukça yükselmiş ateşin daha kısa alevlerle yanmasını sağladı. Taşların kararmaya başladığını eğilip gören Baekhyun külleri temizleyeceği vakit oraya kireç sürmeyi düşündü. Sönmüş kireç işe yarayabilirdi.

Ateşe bir iki tane çıta atıp ateşin geçmesine karşılık önlemini aldı. Hazır ateş yanarken yüksek ve geniş fırın da sıcakken su da kaynatabilirdi burada. Ocağı yakmakla uğraşmasına gerek yoktu.

Sıcak yanaklarını kıpkırmızı edip tenini yaktığında Baekhyun ateşin önünde eğilmeyi keserek ateşin önünü kapattı ve mutfağa ilerledi.

Hızlı adımlarla vardığı mutfakta kovadan suyun bir kısmını güğüme boşalttı. Bir kısmı bulaşıkları yıkayacağı kaba döktü ve kalan kısmını da kaynatmak için fırının önüne koydu. Ekmeğin pişmesini bekledi.

Çok geçmeden pişmiş ekmeğin ardından sıcak tepsiyi elleri yanmaya başlamadan bir yere bırakmak için etrafına bakındı. Bir taş bulduğunda ekmeği taşın üstüne bıraktı. Yerlere bakınıp bir taş daha aradı ekmeği koyduğu taşın büyüklüklerinde. Tam onun ebatlarında taş bulamamış olsa da en azından yakın olan bir taş buldu ve onu da tepsinin kenarına bıraktıktan sonra tepsiyi kaydırarak ekmeğin ikisi üzerinde dengeli olarak durmasını sağladı. Çöktüğü yerden kalktı ve kovayı fırının açık kapakları arasından sokmak üzere harekete geçti.

Sabah çıkmış bulaşıkları yıkamak üzere bahçeye getirdi ve yere bıraktı. Hamuru yoğurduğu kaba kovadan boşaltmış olduğu su serindi ama hamur kalıntılarını az da olsa yumuşatabilmişti. Sıcak suyu da döktüğünde kolaylıkla çıkacağını düşünerek onları ovalamadı Baekhyun. Kaşıkları, bardakları ve tabakları da büyük hamur kabının içine bıraktı Baekhyun. Suyun yeterince ısınmış olacağına kanaat ettiğinde ise eline yine kalın bezlerinden birini alıp fırına döndü. Kovayı alarak kaba boşalttı ve kenara bırakıp işine baktı.

Bulaşıkları yıkamak bu sıcak havada sıcak suyla işkence gibiydi. Her ne kadar hali hazırda kapta bulunan serin su suyun sıcaklığını düşürmüş olsa da. Baekhyun bu esen rüzgara muhtaçtı. Alnında biriken ter damlalarına inat esen rüzgârda dalgalanan perçemleri ferahlamasını sağlıyordu. Üstündeki ince kumaşlardan geçen yel, iyi geliyordu aynı zamanda.

Ama Baekhyun bulaşıklarıyla ilgilenmeyi bırakarak bu kadar sıcaklamasını bu bahar gününde neyin sağladığını anlamak için başını kaldırdı. Ufukta gözüken kara bulutlar gülümsemesini sağladı. “Kuyu da dolar belki.”

Hızla bulaşıklarıyla uğraştı ve elindeki süngeri bıraktıktan sonra kenarda istiflediği bulaşıkları ileri taşıdı. Bahçenin köşesine getirdi. Hamur kabındaki suyu boşaltıp süngeri de içine attıktan sonra mutfağa dönerek güğümü getirdi. Bahçenin güneşinde onun içindeki suyun da ısınmaması için içeride bırakmıştı.

Bulaşıkları duruladıktan sonra süngeri de yıkadı ve hepsini içeri götürdü. Kurumaları için bulaşıkları dizdikten sonra ellerini de kurulayıp ekmeği almak için bahçeye döndü.

Ekmeği alıp içeri geçti ve tepsiyi tezgaha bıraktı. Bir bez serdi ve tepsiden ekmeği çıkardıktan sonra hala sıcaklığını koruyan ekmeğin hamurlaşmaması için duvara dayayarak dikledi. Ardından akşam yemeğini hazırlamadan önce biraz dinlenmek ve Jongdae her ne yapıyorsa ona yardım etmek için, biraz da tekrar Chanyeol’ü düşünmeye dalmamak için Jongdae’nin evine yola çıktı.

Kapıyı çaldığında kapıyı küçük bir oğlan çocuğu açtı. Büyüdüğünde göz korkutucu bir alfa olacağı şimdiden belli olan çocuk Baekhyun’u gördüğünde donakalmış, kapının ağzında açık ağzı ve kocaman olmuş gözleriyle dikilmeye başlamıştı.

Baekhyun gülümseyip “Merhaba!” diye şakıdı. Gülümserken kısılmış gözleri, havadaki nemden dolayı iyice sıcak hissedilen bahar günüde pembeleşmiş yanakları, parlayan varlığı ve alfaları ateşe çekilen gece kelebeklerine dönüştürüşü, hepsi küçük Hanbin’i ağına düşürmüştü. “Jongdae’ye bakmıştım ama…”

“Jongdae hyung yok! Ama ben varım…” Küçük çocuğun hızla eline uzanıp kendisini içeri çekmesiyle Baekhyun şaşırsa da büyüyen gözlerine kıvrılan dudakları eşlik etmişti çünkü Tan ileride yakışıklılığıyla erkeklerin ve kızların aklını alacak olsa da şimdi yüz hatlarından sevimlilik fışkırıyordu. Baekhyun sevimliliğine kapılmadan edememişti.

Gülen Baekhyun’la kocaman sırıtmaya başlamış Hanbin, Baekhyun’u salona çekiştirdi ve koltuğa oturttu. Baekhyun koltuğun ucunda bütün zarafeti ile oturuyordu, çocuk ise koltuğa tırmanmış ve Baekhyun’a sırnaşıp yanına sokulmuştu. Baekhyun gülerek karşılasa da hareketlerini, bir yandan da annesi gelir ve çocuğuyla yakınlaştığı için kızarsa diye korkuyordu.

“Jongdae nerede?”

Baekhyun’un sorusuna bütün şapşallığıyla cevap verdi Tan. Hayranlıkla izlediği Baekhyun da bu sefer ona güldü. “Yukardaaa.” Baekhyun yaramazca çocuğu dürttü ve “Hani burada değildi?” dedi. Başını iki yana salladı ve çocuğun koyu renk saçlarını karıştırıp yerinden kalktı. Çocuk mızıldanıp peşinden koştursa da Baekhyun Jongdae’ye seslenmişti bile.

“Jongdae-ah!”

“Baekhyun? Sen misin?”

“Evet!”

“Geliyorum birazdan!”

Baekhyun Jongdae’nin çatlak çıkan ve pek de iyi gelmeyen sesiyle yukarıda neler yaptığını merak etse de başkalarının evinde dilediği gibi dolaşamayacağını kendisine söylemiş ve kenardan gözüken merdivenlerden uzak durmuştu.

Mızıldanıp ayağıyla yeri döven çocuğa geri döndüğünde ve gülümsediğinde anında susan ve somurtmaktan kocaman gülümsemeye geri dönen Hanbin, kendi boyuna inmiş Baekhyun’la hayran bakışlarını omegaya doğrultmak için başını yukarı çevirmek zorunda kalmıyordu artık.

“Benim adım Baekhyun.” Tanışırken elini uzatmak alışkanlığını köye geldiği ilk günlerden kapmış Baekhyun çocuğa elini uzattığında Hanbin kocaman gözlerle eline bakmış ve küçük elleriyle elini tutup dudaklarını eline bastırmıştı.

“Ben de Jung Hanbin.” Çocuk bütün tatlılığıyla göz kırptığında Baekhyun kahkaha attı. “Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.” Baekhyun gözlerinde gülmekten birikmiş yaşları sildikten sonra nefeslenerek bekledi.

“Tanrılar senin yaşıtlarını korusun…” Baekhyun’un oyuncu bir tavırla söylediğine karşılık Hanbin kendini beğenmiş bir gülüş sunmuş ve saçlarını parmaklarıyla geriye tarayarak “Ah, aynen Minseok eniştem gibi konuştun!” demişti halinden memnun bir tavırla.

Baekhyun çocuğun hiç de utanması olmadığını gördüğünde uzanarak yanaklarını sıkmıştı.

Jung Hanbin bulduğu fırsatla hemen Baekhyun’un kucağına tırmanmaya çalıştığında merdivenlerden yüzünde renk kalmamış bir Jongdae inerek çabasını baltalamıştı. “Jung Hanbin!”Jongdae’nin çatlak sesiyle bağırışına ikili dönmüş ve Baekhyun Jung Hanbin’ı kucaklayarak ayaklanmıştı. Kolları arasına anında yerleşmiş Jung Hanbin Baekhyun’un bedeninin iki yanından bacaklarını sallıyordu ve kollarını Omeganın ince boynuna kollarını sıkı sıkı sarmıştı. “Dayı!” Hanbin fırsattan istifade hemen Baekhyun’u öpmüş ve “Bak!” diye bağırmıştı. “Baekkie geldi!”

Daha birkaç dakika önce yeni tanışmamıştı sanki omegayla küçük bey. Jongdae gözlerini devirerek duvara dayadığı eliyle son merdivenlerini de inip Baekhyun’a ilerlerken konuşmuştu. “Küçük canavarımız böyle yılışık değildir normalde ama seni sevmiş herhalde. Yine de özür dilerim.” Çocuğu kucağından alırken Baekhyun’un başını iki yana sallayıp _önemli değil, o çok tatlı_ deyişine iç geçirmişti Jongdae. “Onunla geçirdiğim bu beş yıla dayanarak söylüyorum Baekhyun: Fikrin kesinlikle değişecek.”

Baekhyun gülmüştü fakat az önceki gibi içten değildi bu. “Jongdae, iyi misin?” Gümüş kurdun gözlerindeki endişeyle Jongdae yumuşayıp Baekhyun’un tatlılığına erimemek için çabalamıştı. “İyiyim. Sadece mide bulantısı.” Jongdae iç çekti ve ilerleyerek kucağındaki yeğenini koltuğa bırakıp Baekhyun’a döndü. “Birkaç sabahtır dert oluyor.”

Baekhyun küçük olabilirdi ama sabah bulantıları dendiğinde ilk akla gelecek şeyin gebelik olduğunu biliyordu. Yüzünde açan gülümsemeyle bu sefer Jongdae’nin arkasından kayıp köpek yavrusu gibi ilerledi. “Yaa?” Baekhyun mutfağa girdiklerinde Jongdae’nin omzunu dürttü ve “Öyle mi!” diyip durdu. Sürekli tekrar ettiği soru en sonunda Jongdae’nin sararmış yüzüne renk getirmiş ve yanaklarına gül pembesini yayarak başını utangaçça sallamasını sağlamıştı.

“Çok tebrik ederim Jongdae!” Baekhyun küçük bir çığlık atıp yerinde zıpladıktan sonra Jongdae’ye sıkı sıkı sarılırken bunları bağırıyordu. “Umarım sağlıklı bir şekilde doğar!”

Neşeli birkaç dakikanın ardından hamileliğin acılı birçok yanından sadece birisi olan mide bulantısı Jongdae’yi lavaboya koşturmuştu. Baekhyun Jongdae ile gülüşüp şakalaşırken omeganın yapacağını söylediği yahni için ellerini yıkayarak en azından bu halinde ona yardımcı olmak isteğiyle soğanlardan birini eline almış ve soymaya başlamıştı.

Jongdae geri geldiğinde yıkayıp kenara koyduğu üç soğanın da soyulup doğrandığını ve patateslerden de soyulmamış sadece bir tanesinin kaldığını görmüştü. Baekhyun’a yaklaşırken dudaklarında teşekkür eden bir gülümseme vardı.

“Oh? Geldin mi?” Baekhyun önüne dönerek elini kesmemek için patatesin üstünde kalan son kabuğu da soydu ve kabukları soyarken bulaşmış çamurları yıkamak üzere patatesi kenara bıraktı. “Miden bulanırken bir de soğanlarla uğraşma diye elimi atmıştım ama elim bulaşmışken patatesleri de halledeyim dedim.”

Jongdae Baekhyun’a bu mide bulantısıyla bir yemek yapmaya uğraşıyorum bir Tan’ın peşine koşuyorum bir de evi toparlamaya uğraşıyorum diye yakındığı için mahcup olmuştu. Baekhyun’un evden buraya onunla konuşmak ve dinlenmek için geldiği belliydi, ki öyle de demişti. Şimdi yardım ediyordu kendisine. “Çok teşekkür ederim ama hiç gerek yoktu ya…”

Baekhyun aklına tekrar Chanyeol geldiğinde hızla Jongdae’ye döndü ve “Gerek yoktu diyip durma vallahi saplarım kafana bu bıçağı.” diye hırladı. Jongdae gülüp geri çekildiğinde ellerini teslim olurcasına yukarı kaldırmıştı. “Tamam, tamam. Sakin.”

Baekhyun’un son patatesi de eline alıp soymaya girişmesi ile Jongdae geçip sandalyeye oturmuştu. Orada oturup kendisi yemekle uğraşırken konuşması gereken Baekhyun’du. Fakat masalar çabuk dönmüştü. “Nedense bu öfkenin asıl sebebinin benim nezaketim olmadığını düşünüyorum.”

Baekhyun gözlerini devirdi ve kopmuş patates kabuğunu çöpe bırakıp bıçağı tekrar gezdirdi elindeki sebzede. “Valla birisi sizin için uğraşırken _girik yıktı_ diyip onları sinirlendirmenin nezaketle bir alakası yok da neyse. Bozmayayım şimdi seni.”

Jongdae güldü ve çenesini eline yasladı. “Gördün mü? Sinirinin sebebinin ben olmadığımı söylemiştim…” Bilmiş ses tonuyla Baekhyun’u gıcık ederek konuştu Jongdae.

“Ne var sen değilsen? Nolmuş? Ben buraya aklımı dağıtmaya geliyorum sen gelip iyice aklımı tek bir konuya takıyorsun!”

Baekhyun’un tıslayışıyla Jongdae gözlerini devirdi. “Bazen kurt musun yılan mı emin olamıyorum da konumuz bu değil. Baekhyun-ah, canımcım, sakin olur musun?” Baekhyun elindeki patatesi de diğerlerinin yanına bırakıp bıçağı tezgâha sertçe koydu ve ilerleyerek güğümden bir kaba su döktü. Ardından patatesleri suyun içinde yıkmaya başladı. “Olamam canım. Neden olacakmışım?”

“Patatesleri sinirine kurban edip avucunda sıkarak patlatma diye belki de. Ya da her yeri çamurlu su yapma diye de olabilir.”

Baekhyun yaptıklarını fark ettiğinde somurtan ifadesinin yerini şaşkın ve şapşal bir yüz ifadesi almıştı. “Ah… Özür dilerim…”

Jongdae gülerek itiraz etti. “Özür dileyecek bir şey yok.” Ardından duraksadı ve tekrar konuştu. “Hem… Sen bi anlat bakalım. Dün akşam madem iyi geçti, neden bu sabah kötüydü?”

Baekhyun yıkadığı her bir patatesi tezgahta temiz bir yere bırakıyordu ve onlar suyunu akıtırken kendisi diğerleriyle ilgileniyordu. “Sehun nerede?”

Jongdae gözlerini devirdi. “O Alfa Jongin ile uğraşıyor. Gelmesi uzun sürer onun ve senin de onu bekleyelim diye ertelemek gibi bir seçeneğin yok.” Jongdae tek kaşını kaldırdı ve tehlikeli ses tonuyla konuştu. “Dökül.”

Baekhyun oflayarak anlatmaya başladı. Gözleri kaptaki patateslerdeydi. “Aslında dün gece iyi geçti. Yemekleri beğendi. Pestili sevdi. Konuştuk. Ama en son, yatmaya gitmeden önce ona beni yalnız bırakmadığı için teşekkür ettim. Sanırım bu bir şeyleri tetikledi…” Baekhyun’un asık suratıyla söyledikleri Jongdae’nin yerinde dikleşip “Neleri tetikledi!” diye bağırmasıyla sonuçlanmıştı. “Neleri tetikledi, Tanrım, yüce tanrım, büyüksün!” Ellerini çenesinin altında kenetlemiş ve ağlama hazır bir şekilde gülen ve Tanrı’ya dua eden Jongdae Baekhyun’un önündeki patates kabuklarından bir tane kapıp suratına fırlatmasına sebep olmuştu. “Fesat yaratık!” Baekhyun tısladığında Jongdae suratındaki sırıtışla kaşlarını kaldırıp indiriyordu. Patates kabuğunu masaya bırakmıştı bile. “Sehun varken belli olmuyor ama senin de ondan aşağı kalır yanın yok resmen!”

Jongdae güldü ve “Hadi hadi.” dedi. “Yeme beni. Söyle bakayım neleri tetikledi.”

Baekhyun kızarmış yanaklarıyla önüne dönerek cevap verdi. “Ya fesat mısın ya? Öyle şeyleri değil… Yani… Demeye çalıştığım… Onu tetikledi.”

Jongdae’yi daha fazla gazladığından habersiz dudaklarından döktüğü kelimeler kısa süren bir sessizlikle karşılanmıştı. Ardından Jongdae’nin çığlığı duyulmuştu. “_Onu mu tetikledi!_”

Bu sefer Baekhyun da çığlık atıp yerinde tepinmeye başlamıştı. O anda çamurlu sudan çıkmış olmasını önemseyecek akla sahip olmadığı elleri yanaklarınaydı ve ağlaşarak bağırıyordu. “Ya öyle de değil! Jongdae ya!”

Jongdae sırıtarak yerinden kalkıp Baekhyun’a geldi ve ellerini yüzünden indirip ona yumuşak bir bakış sundu. Baekhyun Jongdae’nin sonunda kendisini utandırmayı kestiği düşüncesine kapıldığı sırada Jongdae ağzını açmıştı. “Sakin ol hayatım… Ve bana detayları ver!”

Baekhyun yeniden ağlaşıp Jongdae’yi sandalyesine kadar itip oturttu ve tezgâhın başına döndü. “Ya bir fesatlık etmeyi kesip ciddi dinle Jongdae!” Dudak bükerek tekrar küçük küçük lanet olası patateslerle uğraşmaya başladı. “Şu anda cidden buna ihtiyacım var yoksa kafayı yiyeceğim…”

Jongdae sonunda ciddileşip sakince dinlemeye başladığını belli etmek için öksürdü ve oturduğu yerde dikleşip kollarını masaya yasladı. “Evet, dinliyorum, tamam.”

Baekhyun _sonunda_ diyen bir yüz ifadesiyle kendisine bakıp tekrar önüne döndüğünde konuştu. “Onun hakkında sana söyleyemeyeceğim bazı şeyler anlattı bana eski köyde ve… Çok savunmasız duruyordu. Ve kendisini herkesten soyutlayıp yalnız bırakıyordu. Bana beni yalnız bırakmayacağına dair sözler verirken kendisini yalnızlaştırıp kırması beni üzdü. Ben de uyandığımda ona çay demledim. Sürekli başkaları omegaya sahip bir Alfa’ya ekmek getiremeyeceğine göre kendime yemek için ekmek yapmam gerekiyordu. Ben de ekmeğe giriştiğimde o geldi. Çayı içtiğinde teşekkür etti, güzel olduğunu söyledi ama sonra da gerek yok dedi. Resmen elini sürme dedi. Ben de ona gerek var dedim. Bunları yapmak istiyorum dedim. O cevap vermeyince de susma dedim. En sonunda da bu konuyu bir kenara bırak dedi. Ben de bırakmayacağım dedim. Sonra da çekti gitti işte çayını içip.”

Baekhyun’un yer yer yükselmiş, yer yer fısıltıya dönüşmüş sesi ile Jongdae başını salladı. Çocuğun anlatmadığı birçok şey vardı. Aralarda birçok boşluk vardı ama bunları anlatmamasının bir sebebi olduğu da belliydi. O yüzden sormadan, irdelemeden verebileceği en iyi tavsiyeyi vermeye çalıştı.

“Baekhyun, ben Sürü Alfamızın seni kırmak ya da düşündüğün gibi elini sürme demek istediğini düşünmüyorum. Senin yorulmamanı istemiş olabilir.” Yutkundu ve devam etmeden önce dudaklarını yaladı. Gözlerini kendisine çevirmiş Baekhyun’dan gözlerini kaçırdı ve dudağının arkasını dişledi. Ardından aklındakini söyledi. Bunun Baekhyun’un gururunu incitmemesini ya da Alfa’nın kendisini aciz gördüğünü düşünmemesini diledi. Tanrı bilebilirdi ancak Baekhyun’un ne yapacağını öyle bir durumda. “Biliyorsun. Seni bulduğunda yaralıydın. Seni ilk gördüğünde kanlar içerisinde olduğun söyleniyor. Belki bilinçsizce seni keskin şeylerden, tekrar yaralanabileceğin durumlardan korumaya çalışıyordur. Emin değilim… Biraz mantıksız geliyor kulağa ama insanların da sürekli mantıklı çalıştığı söylenemez…değil mi?”

Baekhyun’dan bir cevap gelmedi. Aradan geçen dakikaların ardından Baekhyun sanki bu konuyu hiç konuşmamışlar gibi direk “Salça var mı?” diye sordu. “Ben bakındım ama bulamadım.”

“Kendin için mi istiyorsun?”

Baekhyun başını iki yana salladı. “Yok, evde var. Sadece yahniye biraz koyarsak iyi olur. Renk katar. O yüzden dedim.”

Jongdae hmm’ladı. “Çıkarayım dur.”

Baekhyun yemeği yaptıktan sonra Jongdae’ye eve başkaları gelip yardıma ihtiyacı olursa diye göz kulak olana dek evi toparlamaya kalkışmamasını tembihledikten sonra evine döndü. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merabayın ben hilal size bu utanç verici şeyi attığım için özür diliyorum ve çekiliyorum


	13. ateşle oynamak - bölüm.12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uzun ara için sori ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ can you forgive me  
bu tür bir isteğim varken sizi üzücem gibi duruyor ama banane ben çok tatlıyım bence o yüzden siz beni bu şartlar altında da affedebilirsinizzz ❤❤❤❤ 
> 
> uwu love u bye

Eve geldiğinde önceki günden kalmış yemeklerden biraz atıştırdıktan sonra tekrar kolları sıvadı yemek yapmak için. Üzerine çok fazla düşünmeden et kızartmaya girişti. Aklından geçen yemek yapmama fikri Chanyeol’ün sabahki söylediklerine karşı bir boyun eğiş olarak gözükebileceği için tavayı çıkarmıştı hemen. _Yemekleri Sehun’a veririm. Hemen silip süpüreceklerine dair şüphem yok._ Emeklerinin heba olmaması ve etlerin ve sebzelerin ziyan olmaması için bir şekilde birilerine ulaştırmak zorundaydı. Kendisinin hepsini bitirme olasılığı Chanyeol’ü mutlu edecek olsa bile Baekhyun’u devasa karın ağrılarıyla çok üzerdi.

Etleri kızartana kadar akşam olmuştu ve Chanyeol güneş batmaya başladığında eve gelmişti. Önceki gibi geç gelmemesi Baekhyun’u memnun etse de Chanyeol’ün yardım etme ısrarlarıyla mutfakta dolaşıp kalabalık etmesi tepesini attırmak üzereydi. En sonunda dayanamayarak eline yemek tabaklarını ve çatal kaşıkları tutuşturup bahçeye gönderdi. Artık arkasından geri gelmemesi için yalvarıyordu.

Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün kendisini sinir etmek için özellikle yaptığını düşünecekti az daha.

Etleri ve salatayı hazırladığı tabakları da alıp bahçeye çıktı Baekhyun ve bir şekilde Chanyeol’ün eve erken gelmesini sağlaması gerektiğini düşündü. _Bu bulaşıkları karanlıkta nasıl yıkayayım yahu. Sabaha kadar yağlı durunca hastalık bile yayarlar…_

Düşündüklerini eyleme dökmek için o gün fazla çekingendi. Baekhyun sabahki karşılaşmanın buna sebep olduğunu asla itiraf etmeyecek olsa bile gerçek buydu. Kabullenmese de Chanyeol’e söyledikleri anın heyecanı çıkınca bedeninden, utanmasına yol açmıştı. Şimdi son yemeklerine kıyasla daha sessiz durmasının sebebi de buydu. Bütün tatlılığıyla Chanyeol’ün tabağını doldurmaya devam ediyordu ya da başını dik tutup ondan çekinmediğini gösteriyordu fakat daha sessiz duruyordu.

Yemekler yendikten sonra Baekhyun Chanyeol’e ertesi gün yapmasını istediği bir şeyin olup olmadığını sordu. Aldığı cevap basit bir baş sallayışıyla _hayır_ olmuştu. Dilini ısırıp söyleyeceği şeyleri durdurmak iradesini zorlamıştı. Uzatmayarak başını onaylarcasına salladı ve salata tabağını, yemek tabaklarını aldıktan sonra kalktı. Mutfağa götürdü elindekileri. Chanyeol de arksından kalkmış ve yemeğin başında etleri barındıran şimdi bomboş duran tabağı almış, diğer eliyle de bardakları taşımaya başlamıştı.

Mutfak kapısından içeri girdiğinde, hızla sıcaklamış, bahçedeki serin yelin ve taze havanın yokluğunu Baekhyun’un etleri pişirmek için yaktığı ocağın ısısına karşı yitirmişti. Elindeki tabağı ve bardakları bıraktığında tezgâha, Baekhyun’un getirdiklerinin yanına, omega da kenarda bir bez yıkıyordu.

“Örtüyü silkeleyelim silmekle uğraşma.” Chanyeol farkına varmadan küçükle iletişim kurma çabasına giriyordu ve bunu engelleyemiyordu çoğu zaman.

Baekhyun’dan duyduğu “Örtüye salatadan etlerden yağ damladı. Silmezsem olmaz.” cevabına diyecek şeyi olmadığından susmakla yetindi. Baekhyun’un mutlulukla şakıdığı ve içini hafiflettiği vakti sonlandıran kişi kendisiydi. Aptallığından başka suçlayacak kimsesi yoktu.

***

Ertesi sabah uyandığında her şey aynıydı. Baekhyun kalkmış ve çayını demlemiş, bir şeyler atıştırmış, aşağı inmiş Chanyeol ile birkaç dizi laf edip onu göndermişti. Kendi işleriyle uğraşmaya dalmış, öğle saati geçtiğinde oturacak vakti bulup bahçeye çıkmış ve kendisine demlediği kuşburnu ile biraz dinlenmişti. Bahçede kuytuda oturup gölgenin keyfini sürmüştü. Jongdae’den özellikle kaçmış, kuyudan su çekmeye gittiğinde çok işi olduğunu söyleyerek omegayı geçiştirmişti. Ve eğer gün içerisinde farklı hissettiren herhangi bir anı olup olmadığı sorulsaydı hayır derdi, çünkü o farklı hissettiği anın sebebi kesinlikle yoktu. Gözleri meydandan tesadüfi bir biçimde kendisiyle aynı vakitte geçen, kuzguni saçlı, bu sürüde gözlerini ilk kez açtığında gördüğü omegaya değdiği o tek seferde içi alev alev yanmış, ciğerleri sıkışmıştı. Baekhyun bunu anlatamaz ve içinde saklamak üzere susardı.

Akşam olduğunda sakince yemek yemişler, küçük konuşmalarla sessizliği bölmüşler ve ardından yatmaya ayrılmışlardı. Chanyeol’ün neler yaptığından habersizdi. Gün içerinde neler yaptığını sormaktan kaçınmıştı. Ve Jongdae’nin sözleri aklında yankılanmaya devam ettikçe onun yüzüne bakarken bile tereddüt ediyordu. _Belki de beni aciz görüyor, hakir görüyor o yüzden böyle yapıyor. Belki Jongdae doğru düşündü. _Gece yatarken sadece huzursuz düşüncelerle boğuşmuş ve uykusunda göğsündeki sıkışmayla uğraşmıştı. Öyle ki nefes alamayarak uyanmış, üstünde kendisini sarsan Chanyeol’ü bulmuştu.

Baekhyun karanlıkta gözlerini açtığında Chanyeol onların bembeyaz parladıklarını gördü. Korkuyla uyanmış omeganın nefessizliğinden gözlerinin çarpıştığı kişiyi sorumlu tuttuğu belliydi, Chanyeol hızlı ve güven vererek hareket etmeliydi. Baekhyun’un, etine pençelerini kollarına batırdığını hisseden Chanyeol hızla elini gümüş kurdun ensesine attı ve mırıldandı. “Sakin ol,” Alfa’nın dudaklarından dökülen kelimeler Baekhyun’un, ensesine konmuş elin bileğini çekiştirmeyi kesmesini; ses tonu ise Baekhyun’un inildeyerek bedenini serbest bırakmasını ve yatağa geri düşmesini sağlamıştı. “Sakin ol ve kendini rahat bırak. Güvendesin.”

Baekhyun hıçkırarak ağlamaya başladığında Chanyeol göğüs kafesinde en az Baekhyun’unki kadar hızla ve güçle çırpınan kalbini yatıştırmaya uğraşıyordu. Yüzü ıpıslak olana, Chanyeol’ün yastığı sudan çıkmış gibi ıslak hissettirene kadar ağlayan Baekhyun, büyüğünün kolları arasına sokulup bedenini _alfasının_ bedenine sımsıkı dolamıştı. Chanyeol de hiç umursamadan Baekhyun’un yanına yatmış, onu sımsıkı sarıp saçlarını uykuya dalana kadar nazikçe okşamıştı. Tatlı fısıltılar ve güven veren dokunuşlar, sıcak bir kucak, Baekhyun’u her şeyden daha güvende hissettiren o ferah baskın koku ağlaması dindikten sonra sızmasını kolaylaştırdı.

Ne gariptir ki o geceden sonra aralarındaki gerginlik azaldı. Baekhyun gece olanları hatırlıyor değildi. Chanyeol’ün belli ettiği de yoktu. Ama o geceden sonra Chanyeol arada sırada odaya girmeye ve kokusunu bırakmaya başlamıştı. Kıyafetlerini aldığı veya giyindiği zaman dolabının kapaklarını aralık bırakıyordu. Aradan geçmiş bir haftada bunların etkisi görülmüş ve Baekhyun her zamankinden rahat, o güne kadar Chanyeol’ün yanında olduğundan daha neşeli, Chanyeol’e karşı daha açık sözlüydü.

Ve Chanyeol de artık Baekhyun’un bir Gümüş Kurt oluşuna kocakarı masalı olarak bakıp kulak tıkayamıyordu. En zoru da buydu.

***

Baekhyun köye alışmış, insanlarını az çok tanımış, Sehun’un zoru ile Chanyeol’ün, kendisinden önceki müstakbel eşi olan Bae Suji ile tanışıp kızın aslında cana yakın ve nazik olduğunu görerek uzaktan ona pis bakışlar atmayı kesmişti.

Pazara gitmişti birkaç kez ve satıcı kadınlar ve adamlarla tanışıp onların beğenisini denemeksizin kazanmıştı. Pazara gittiği her sefer Sehun tarafından sürekli baskıya maruz bırakılmış ve çabuk olmaya ve eve dönmeye zorlanmıştı. Nedenini anlayamadığı bir şekilde Sehun tedirgin ve tetikte duruyordu, sürekli etrafını kontrol ediyordu bu sürelerde. 

Bu haftada Chanyeol’ün çoğu kurt gibi sebzelerden nefret etmediğini, hatta meze ya da başlangıç olarak sevdiğini öğrenmişti. Evde rahat giyinmeyi sevdiğini ve güzel havalarda içeri tıkanmaktan nefret ettiğini, ama görevleri ve sorumluluklarından dolayı çoğunlukla buna mecbur kaldığını öğrenmişti. Yağmurlu havalardan haz etmediğini, yemeklerde bazen fazladan tuz kullandığını, hamur işlerini sevdiğini, tatlıya bayıldığını, gülerken sağ gözünün seğirdiğini, gamzesinin gerçekten güldüğü zamanlarda kocaman bir çukur olduğunu, başı ağrırken olması gerekenden de huysuz davrandığını, ne kadar tatlıcı olsa bile çayına şeker atmadığını öğrenmişti. Koyu renkleri seveceğini düşünürken aslında canlı renkleri sevdiğini öğrenmişti. Kokusunu her aldığında içinin neden rahatladığına dair fikir üretmeye çalışmış başaramamıştı ama en azından stresli olduğu günlerde giymeye bazı kıyafetlerinden aşırmıştı. Belirli günlerde banyo yapmadığını öğrenmişti. Kafasına estiğinde şelalere gidiyordu ve Sehun’un dediğine göre sürünün alfa beta omega fark etmeksizin orada bulunan her üyesine göz ziyafeti sunuyordu.

Jung Hanbin ile iyice yakınlaşmış ve Jongdae’nin bir Jung alfası ile evlenmiş olan ablası gezerken onu yanlarında götüremeyeceği için köyde, kardeşine bırakınca yavrusunu, boş bulduğu her vakitte Jongdae’nin evine damlamıştı. Şimdi de kucağında küçük esmer çocukla Jongdae’nin biraz uyuması için evden çıkmış, kuyuya doğru ilerliyordu. Omega uzun zamandır mide bulantılarından dolayı rahat uyku çekememişti ve Baekhyun bunu ona sağlamak istiyordu.

Kuyuya vardıklarında Jung Hanbin’ı kucağından indirip tatlı tatlı konuşmalarına kulak vererek kovayı aşağı saldı. Çocuk elindeki tahta oyuncağı ile oynarken bir yandan da mır mır konuşuyordu Gümüş kurt ile. Baekhyun halinden oldukça memnundu.

Suyu alıp Jung Hanbin’ı elinden tutarak kendi evine götürmek için yola çıktığında bütün memnuniyeti çekip alınmıştı elinden. Bütün huzuru, şu bir haftada kurduğu bütün düzeni, içindeki bütün pozitif hisler tek bir bakışta içinden çekilmişti. Baekhyun sürü üyelerinin ağır bakışları altında gitmemek için ağaçların arasından gitme fikrini ortaya atan aklına lanetler ediyordu.

Chanyeol’ün Kyungsoo’nun önünde dizleri üstüne çöküp hıçkırıklarla sarsılarak ağlayışını görmek, onun o gece karası saçları arasından başkasının parmaklarının geçişini izlemek, Chanyeol’ün derdinin dermanını başkalarında aradığını görmek, bunun ilk sefer olmadığını belli eden cesur hareketlerle karşılaşmak, Baekhyun’u bitirmişti. Ama hiç ses çıkarmaksızın evine dönmüş ve Jung Hanbin ile oynayarak akşam olana kadar vaktini değerlendirmişti.

***

Gözlerini açtığında bozkurtla karşılaştığı yerdeydi, o nehir boyundaydı. Uzun otlar arasında dolaşıp Joonmyeon’un istediği çiçeklerden arıyordu. Göze güneş altında mor gelen, Joonmyeon’un lacivert olarak tabir ettiği, hoş kokulu ve kökleriyle birlikte koparması gerektiği için taşıması ara sıra zahmetliydi. Ama baş ağrılarına en etkili ilaç bundan yapılıyordu. Baekhyun baş ağrısına iyi gelip gelmeyeceği konusunda tereddüt etse de elindeki çiçeği burnuna götürdü ve kokladı. Baş ağrısı kaybolur gibi olduğunda rahatlamayla nefes alan Baekhyun, gözlerinin önünde beliren siyah benekleri ya da dönen başını önemsemedi. Sürekli aşağı baktığı için olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Joonmyeon’un dediği gibi on bir on iki kök topladıktan sonra dönmeye karar verdi. Ağaçların arasında ilerlerken tenine vuran ışık huzmeleri açık renk tenine iltifat ediyordu. Yüzüne esen meltem saçlarını kımıldatıyor, gözlerini hafifçe kısmasını sağlıyordu. Üstünde Chanyeol’ün beyaz ve mavi çizgili gömleği vardı. Altında beyaz kumaş şortu vardı. Eve vardığında yapacağı yemekleri kararlaştırmaya çalışıyordu kendi kendine.

Chanyeol’ün yaş dönümü yaklaşıyordu ve Baekhyun Kim’lerin evine gidip Yejin teyzede yosun olup olmadığını sormaya karar verdi. Kutlama için yapacağı tatlıları çoktan seçmişti. Ve Chanyeol için bir sürü hamur işi yapacaktı. Poğaçalar, tatlı ekmekler, börekler, hamur kızartmaları… Yüzündeki yumuşak gülümsemeyle elindeki çiçeğin yapraklarını okşadı. Hızla akan zaman birden başını kaldırıp korkuyla telaşa kapılmasına ve evine doğru aceleyle ilerlemesine yol açtı. Öyle ki dikkatsizliğinden neredeyse bir ağaç köküne takılıp yere düşecekti.

Evine yaklaştığını düşündüğünde bir yol ayrımında buldu kendisini. Bir yolun ucunda kendi evi duruyordu. Bahçesindeki taş fırının bacası tütüyordu. Baekhyun sabah yaktığı ateşin hala sönmediğini düşündü. Eğer yeterince hızlı giderse akşam için pişireceği mantı hamurunu fırının yaydığı sıcaklıkta çabuk mayalar ve kabartırdı. Chanyeol’ün ne kadar seveceğini düşünerek heveslendi ve evine giden yol ayrımına adımını atmak için öne meyil etti. Fakat elindeki çiçeklere baktı. Başını döndüren kokusuyla bu akonit çiçekleri, eline vuran güneşte lacivert renklerini ve arlarına karışmış mor huzmeleri belli ediyordu. Joonmyeon’un kendisini beklediği aklına geldi Baekhyun’un.

İç geçirdi ve gözleri şifahaneye çıkan yola kaydığında Baekhyun dudak büktü. Evine gitmek istiyordu. Chanyeol’ün koksunun sindiği, hayatının geri kalanını kolaylıkla hayal edebildiği, senelerdir Tanrı’dan dilendiği huzuru sonunda bulduğu, her gününün mutlulukla ve güvenle, rahatlıkla geçmesini sağlayan o eve gitmek için içi gidiyordu. Ama kendisini telkin etti ve Joonmyeon’a çiçeklerini hemen verip evine gidebileceğini tekrarladı zihninde.

Şifahaneye giden yolda ilerledi. Bu yola girdiği anda görünürden kaybolmuş evi ve fırınının tüten dumanı, Baekhyun’un içine huzursuzluk tohumları ekti. Birkaç saniye sonra kaybolan huzurlu nehir sesi, uzaklardan gelen ve uğultusu az önce kulağında olan şelalenin şırıltısı yok olduğunda Baekhyun’un içindeki huzursuzluk tohumları sulandı.

İlerledikçe şifahanenin eski evine dönüştüğünü gördü Baekhyun. Kendi cehennemine. Chanyeol’ün olmadığı zamanlarda katlanmak zorunda olduğu eziyetlerin yuvasına.

Ayakları geri geri gidiyordu ama Baekhyun hala ilerliyordu. İçindeki tohum filizlendi ve Baekhyun nefes alamadığını hissetti. Bahçesine diktiği çilekler böyle çabuk filizlenmezdi. Çilekleri böyle kolay meyve vermezdi.

Kendisi ilerledikçe uzaklaşan ama her daim orada duran ev, Baekhyun’u rahatlatmaya yetmese de kalbine bir tutam su serpebildi. İlerlemeyi, yürümeyi durduramıyordu. Güneş hızla batıyordu ve Baekhyun hıçkırıklarla ağlamadan önceki son duraktaydı.

Hava soğudu ve Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün gömleğine sıkı sıkı sarıldı. Oysaki batan güneş direk olarak tenine vuruyordu. Buna rağmen vücuduna yayılan hiçbir sıcaklık hissedemiyordu.

Yol uzadıkça uzadı ve Baekhyun artık ayaklarının ağrıdığını hissedebiliyordu. Boğazı düğümlendi ve midesi büzüldü. Kendisini akşam yemeğinden mahrum kaldığı o akşamlardaki gibi aç buldu. Etraftaki ağaçlar esen rüzgarla birlikte dallarını salladı ve omega kulaklarına dolan hışırtıyla bile ürperdi. Ürkerek Chanyeol’ün gömleğine sarıldı. Ensesindeki tüyler dikeldi ve Baekhyun hemen ardından ağabeylerinin etrafında koşuşturduğunu duydu. Bir çemberin içindeydi sanki.

En büyük abisinin alfa sesiyle kendisine güldüğünü ve beta ağabeylerinden birisinin de ona katıldığını duydu. Ne dediklerini seçemiyordu Baekhyun ama her kelimelerinde gözleri biraz daha doluyor ve utanç ve keder her hücresini istila ediyordu. Patikanın sonunda babası belirdiğinde Baekhyun korkuyla titredi ve geri koşmak istedi. Koşarak uzaklaşmak. Ama dönemiyordu. Attığı her adımda peşinde bir duvar örülü oluyordu sanki, her adımında kendisini takip eden ve geri dönmesini önleyen.

O yüzden ağaçlara koştu. Kurtların dolaştığı bir ormana dalmak akıllıca değildi ama Baekhyun da normal birisi değildi. Bunca şeye katlanıp sağ kalıyorsa bundan da sağ çıkacağını biliyordu. Koştu dallar yüzüne çarpıp sıyrıklar oluştururken. Kararan gökyüzündeki tek ışık kaynağı ay olarak kalır ve yıldızsız geceyi var gücüyle aydınlatmaya uğraşsa bile yetersiz kalırken. Elindeki akonit çiçeklerini sıkı sıkıya tutuyor ve hayatı pahasına onları düşürmemek için çabalıyordu.

Arkasına dönüp bakmak için harcadığı tek bir an, hayatına mal olacaktı eğer üstüne atlayan devasa kurdu görüp kenara kaymasaydı. O güne kadar koşabildiğinden de hızlı koşan Baekhyun limitlerini zorladığını düşünüyordu ama neredeyse kurt formunda olduğu kadar hızlı koştuğunu bilmiyordu. Sınırlarını zorlamak bir yana, sınırlarına daha çok vardı.

Kendisini evine ulaşırken bulduğunda, ateş böceklerinin dolaştığı, gece kelebeklerinin uçuştuğu, ormandaki hayatın bütün canlılığıyla uyandığı topraklara vardığında, sınırı geçen tek bir adımında peşindeki bütün kurtların durup sınırın ötesinden hırladığını sınırla arasına metreler koyduğunda, ensesindeki dişeri hissetmediğini fark ettiğinde ve dönüp arkasına baktığında gördü Baekhyun.

Kurtların hepsinin gözlerine teker teker baktı. Bir zamanlar ailesi olduğunu düşünüp boyun eğdiği bütün alfalar, kendisini korumakla yükümlü olduğunu düşündüğü ama kendisine zarar ermekten başka şey yapmayan bütün betalar, hepsinin gözleri teker teker soldu ve yok oldu. Baekhyun “Artık bana zarar veremezsiniz,” diye fısıldayarak yere, dizlerinin üstüne çöktüğünde oldu bu. “Artık Chanyeol var, bana zarar vermezsiniz.”

Aklını kaybetmiş, yolunu kaybetmiş, neredeyse hayatını da kaybedecek olan bir kurttu Baekhyun ve kendisini hayata döndüren bu kelimeleri birer mantra gibi tekrarlıyordu. Delirmiş gibi bakıyordu yok olan, karanlığa saklı kurtlara ve gözlerine.

Bir gece mi kalmıştı çöktüğü yerde birkaç saniye mi ayırt edemedi Baekhyun. Gözlerini birkaç kez kapattı ve açtı. Yanan gözleriyle görebilir olduğunda, etrafını ayırt edecek hale geldiğinde, sabah olmuştu. Gün doğmuştu.

Ama elinde sıkı sıkı tuttuğu akonitlerle ilerlemeye başladığında, köyünün etrafındaki ormanın tanıdık topraklarında adımladığında, karşısında bulduğu Chanyeol her şeyinin başına yıkılmasına yol açmıştı.

Kyungsoo’nun kucağında yatar ve bütün dertlerini ona anlatırken, yumuşacık saçlarını ona okşatırken, yanaklarını ona sevdirirken, göz yaşlarını ona sildirirken, onunla gülüp onunla ağlarken, Kyungsoo’ya kocaman gülümseyerek bakıp kucağından kalktıktan sonra kollarıyla onu sararken, Baekhyun tekrar dizlerinin üzerine çöküyordu.

Gözlerinden yaşlar sicim gibi süzülüp, yüzünü ıslatıyordu.

“Hayır,” fısıldadı Gümüş kurt. “Hayır, Alfa, _hayır… _” Baekhyun elindeki çiçekleri düşürdü. Bir eliyle üstündeki gömleği tutarken ve göğsündeki sıkışmaya inat eder gibi sıkı sıkıya avuçlarken kumaşı, diğer eliyle toprağa sapladı parmaklarını. İnce ve uzun parmakları toprağın içine gömüldü, narin elleri battı.

Chanyeol’ün başkasına sarıldığı, başkasına güldüğü, başkasının saçlarını okşayıp başkasını sevdiği bir hayat, bununla ömrü boyunca boğuşmak zorunda kalma fikri, her nefesini sanki kurtboğan solur gibi almaya mecbur kalmak fikri, yüreğinde tarifi imkansız bir acıya yol açtı. Göğsündeki sıkışma bitmek bilmedi. Hıçkırıklarla ağladı. Gümüş renk gözleri, en açık ve en parlak tonlarına büründü. İçindeki kurdunun her bir kemiğinin kırılır gibi acı çektiğini hissetti.

Dayanamadı. Nefessizlik ona çok geldi. Boğazını tırmaladı. Derisini koparıyordu. Parmaklarını soluk borusuna ulaşmak ister gibi boğazına bastırıyordu. Havaya muhtaçtı. Chanyeol karşısında başka bir omegaya, başka herhangi bir bedene kollarını dolar ve Baekhyun’un kalbini sökerken ciğerlerindeki hava tükeniyordu, yenisi ise Chanyeol yanında olmayacaksa yaşamaya niyetli olmayan kurdu sayesinde bir türlü gelmiyordu.

Gözlerini alacakaranlıkta açtığında, odasındaydı. Chanyeol’ün rahatlatıcı kokusu her yerini sarmıştı ve boynundan yayılan demir kokusu, tırnaklarına kaçmış kan damlaları, ıpıslak yastığı bunu bastıramıyordu. Hızla yatağından kalktı ve öne ilerledi. Tökezlese de, ayağını vursa, bileğini burksa, başı ağrısa, elleri titrese de Chanyeol’ün dolabına ulaştı ve aralık kapakların arasından parmaklarını geçirip kapakları açtı. Yüzüne vuran kokuyla birlikte sonunda rahat bir nefes aldı. Dolabın içine yerleşti. Kıyafetlerin arasına saklandı. Kalın kazaklardan birini aldı. Ona sarıldı. Hıçkırıklarla ağlamaya devam etse bile yavaş yavaş sakinleşti.

Chanyeol’ün nerede olduğunu merak etti. _Gelmemiş miydi eve?_ Hayır, onunla yemek yediğini ve salonda oturup konuştuğunu, gülüştüğünü biliyordu Baekhyun. _Gitmiş miydi?_ Hayır, gitmezdi. Baekhyun’un korktuğunu biliyordu.

Aradan vakit geçtikçe ve Baekhyun gözlerinden akan yaşları yavaş yavaş dindirdikçe toparlandı, kendisine geldi. Alev alev yanan gözleri, ciğerlerindeki sıkışmayla dolaptan çıktı. Uzaklaşmaktan çekinse, ayakları kendisini dolaba geri getirse de aceleyle, kararını bir kez daha değiştirmemek için telaş ederek, siyah kazağa sıkı sıkı sarılarak, çıktı kapısından ve Chanyeol’ün kokusunu takip etti. Kapıyı araladı ve bütün huzuruyla uyuyan Alfa’yı gördü.

Ciğerlerinden bir hıçkırık koptu. Elindeki kazağı yatağın üstüne bırakıp yatağa tırmandı ve Chanyeol’ün yanına yanaştı. Kollarını, ağlayış sesini duyarak uyanmış uyku mahmuru Alfa’ya sardı, “Bırakma beni,” diye fısıldadı defalarca. “N’olursun bırakma beni. Sensiz yapamam…”

Chanyeol Baekhyun’un haliyle korkuyla gerilse, bütün kasları çelik iplere dönse bile, onca gücünden birazını toplayıp sesini çıkaramadı, Baekhyun’u sıkı sıkı sarmaktan başka teselli veremedi çocuğa.

Ellerini Baekhyun’un kendisine sıkıca doladığı kollarında dolaştırıp tenini okşadı. Teninde hissettiği gözyaşlarıyla derince yutkunup dudaklarını Baekhyun’un yumuşak saçlarına bastırdı. Yanaklarını okşayıp sırtını okşadı. Kollarını Baekhyun’un küçük bedenine bütün gücüyle sarıp onu güvende hissettirmek için ayakları ve teni alev alev yanacak, sıcakla terleyecek olsa da battaniyeyi yukarı çekti yatağın ucundan. Etraflarına sardı ve Baekhyun yatışana kadar onu sevdi.

_Yeni bir kâbus,_ diye düşündü. _Yine onu mahfeden bir kâbus…_

***

Baekhyun sabah uyandığında başı Chanyeol’ün boyun oluğuna saklanmış, burnu Chanyeol’ün boynuna dayalı ve gözleri sızlasa bile içi huzurla doluydu. Kollarını sardığı gövdeden kendisine geçen, sürekli aradığı ama aradığını bilmediği, ancak bulunca fark ettiği bu sıcaklık bacaklarını pelte kıvamına getirmiş, yüzünün bir parmak ötesindeki yüzün yakından ne kadar doğal ve akıl dışı durduğunu gördüğünde ise kalbi yerinden çıkacak gibi atmıştı.

Chanyeol’ün büyük gözlerini çevreleyen sık ve çok da uzun olmayan kirpiklerine baktı. Yumuşak yanağına yanağını yaslarsa nasıl hissettireceğini merak etti. Kendisini sıkı sıkı saran ve güvende olduğunu hissettiren kalın kollarına arasında küçücük kalmanın bu yataktan çıktığında arayacağı ilk şey olduğunu anladı. Alfa’nın saçlarını alnına yapıştıran ter damlaları omeganın dikkatini çektiğinde etrafına sıkı sıkıya sarılmış battaniyeyi park etti. Pamuklu battaniye, o kadar sıcak hissettiriyordu ki Baekhyun sıcak yaz günlerinden birinde akşamüstünde gibi hissediyordu. Sıcağı sevdiği için kendisi fark etmemişti bile ama Alfa’nın halinden pek de memnun olmadığı açıktı. Üstlerindeki battaniyeyi atmak istese bile kollarını Chanyeol’ün sıcaklığından çözmek için henüz çok isteksizdi. Yüzünü boynundan ayırmak ve kokusuna bu kadar yakınken elindeki bu değerli ganimetten uzaklaşmak istemiyordu, yeterince cesur değildi.

Chanyeol uyanana kadar beklemeye karar verdi. Başını tekrar eski yerine sokuşturup rahatlıkla iç çekti ve dudaklarında büyüyen gülümsemeyle gözlerini kapattı.

Tekrar uyandığında Chanyeol saçlarını okşuyordu ve kendisine uyanması gerektiğini söylüyordu. “Baek, gitmem gerekiyor. Uyanmalısın canım.”Baekhyun ilk olarak hiçbir tepki vermedi. Ardından Chanyeol’ün gitmesini engellemek için umutsuzca çabaladı. Ağlarcasına burnunu çekti ve derince yutkundu. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak araladı ve Chanyeol’ün kendisini ilgiyle izleyen ve tedirginlikle kaşlarını çatıp dudaklarını büzdüğü tatlı ifadesiyle karşılaştı. “Ah… Peki.”

Chanyeol’ün gövdesine sardığı kollarından üstte kalanı çözüp gözüne getirdi ve yumruğuyla gözünü ovaladı. Dudaklarını yaladı ve tekrar yutkunduktan sonra yan yatmayı keserek sırt üstü uzandı. Diğer gözündeki çapak kaşındırınca onu da ovaladı. Chanyeol’ün hızla üstlerine battaniyeyi tekrar çektiğini bedenini bedenine yaklaştırdığını hissettiğinde kazandığını biliyordu.

“Hey, bana bak tatlım. Daha iyi misin?” Baekhyun buruk bir gülümseme sundu kâbusu aklına geldiğinde. _Başkasına gitmene izin veremem. Olmaz. Dikkatini başkasına, benden nefret eden başka bir omegaya verirsen yanımda kalmazsın. Beni bırakamazsın Alfa._ Dürüst davranıp seninle uyumak iyi geldi demektense ucu açık olarak “Biraz…” dedi ve kestirip attı. Yanağındaki eli tuttu ve gözlerini Chanyeol’ün gözlerine çevirdi. Ardından yanına sokulmuş bedene daha da yakın olmak için az önceki gibi yan dönerek ona sarıldı.

Baekhyun acıkana kadar yatakta kaldılar. Chanyeol Baekhyun’un saçlarını okşadı ve sıklıkla başını öptü. Karşılığında küçük omegadan sıkılan kollar ve tenine çarptığı için daha da boğuk çıkan mırıltılarla teşekkürler aldı. Baekhyun’un midesi guruldadığında Alfa onu kucakladı ve aşağı indirip mutfakta sandalyesine bıraktı.

Baekhyun’un yemesi için bir şeyler hazırlayıp önüne koydu. Baekhyun’u yatakta bırakıp aşağı inemediği için çay demleyememişti. Sıcak suyu da olmadığı için şimdi demleyemiyordu. Meyve tabağından üzümler alıp suya soktu ve çıkardı. Ardından bir tabağa koyup çöreklerle ağzı dolmuş ve yanakları şişmiş Baekhyun’un önüne onları da bıraktı.

Baekhyun mızıldanıp üzümlere itiraz etse de güldü ve “Onları da yiyeceksin,” dedi. “Sırf tatlı çöreklerle karın doyuruyorsun zaten.”

Baekhyun pes ederek omuzlarını düşürdü ve ağzına tatlı çöreklerinden bir parça daha tıktı. Chanyeol çocuğun yüzüne renk geldiğinde ve gevşemiş göründüğünde –hala tereddütlü olsa da- soracak cesareti bulabildi. “Tatlım, eğer kısa bir süreliğine gitmem gerek dersem, sorun olur mu senin için?”

Baekhyun aklına tekrar düşen manzarayla baştan aşağı ürperdi ve gerildi. Baekhyun omeganın nerelerde olabileceğini bilmiyordu. Kendisi gibi kuyuya gidip su çekebilirdi. Ya da çamaşır yıkamak için nehir boyuna inecek ve Alfa Kulübesinin önünden geçecek olabilirdi. Herhangi bir iş için pazara gidebilirdi. Chanyeol’ün yolu oradan geçecekti. Belki direk Alfa’ya gidecek ve onunla vakit geçirecekti. Aklında dolaşan onlarca senaryo kanını dondurdu ve hareketleri durdu, gözleri elindeki çöreğe odaklandı ve kaldı. Chanyeol o anda telaşla tekrar konuştu. “Sadece kısa bir süreliğine. Gidip birkaç şey alacağım, birileriyle konuşacağım ve buraya döneceğim.” Yutkundu ve alt dudağını yuvarlayıp ağzına aldı. “Bu sürede yalnız kalmaman için Jongdae’yi de çağırabilirim. Korkmana gerek yok.”

Baekhyun dudağının arkasını dişleyerek bir süre sessiz kaldı. Elindeki çöreğiyle oynadı. Çene kasları gerilse, sımsıkı kapansa da dişleri, derin bir nefes aldı ve kendisini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. _Hemen gelecek. O kadar kısa süre içerisinde karşılaşmaları olasılığı düşük. Üstelik benim onu beklediğimi bilecek, değil mi? Onunla karşılaşsa bile vakit geçirmez ve eve döner_. Derince yutkundu ve gözlerini Chanyeol’e kaldırdı. “Olur.” Başını kendisini ikna etmek ister gibi salladı ve çöreğinden bir parça daha koparıp az öncekine göre daha iştahsız bir şekilde yemeden önce devam etti. “Olur, Jongdae’yi çağıralım.”

Kahvaltısını ettikten sonra Baekhyun Chanyeol’ü kapıya kadar geçirdi. Alfa ilk olarak Jongdae’nin kapısını çalıp kapıdaki Baekhyun’u işaret ederek “Ben bir süreliğine gideceğim, Baekhyun ile kalabilir misin?” dediğinde Jongdae kaşlarını çatmıştı anlamlandıramayarak fakat tereddütsüz başını sallamıştı. Chanyeol içeri geçen ve Jung Hanbin’i kucaklamış ve küçük bir bez çantayı koluna takmış olarak kapıda tekrar görünene dek bekledi Jongdae’yi kapıda. Sonrasında arkasına dönmüştü verandadan inip. Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün gözlerine hala içindeki tedirginlik ve korkuyla baktı, Chanyeol’ün duygularını anladığını gördüğünde alt dudağını dişledi, elini salladı.

İzleyiciler iyice ateşlenip neler olduğunu, birinin konuştukları şeyleri duyup duymadığını sorup durmaya başladı. Jongdae ise etrafına pis bakışlar atarak Baekhyun’un kapısına varmıştı. En sonunda tepesinin atmasıyla da arkasına dönüp son fısıldayan olma gafletine düşmüş Beta Koo’ya tısladı. “Kendi işine baksana sen. Kendi hayatın herhalde seksten ve kavgadan o kadar uzak ki başkalarının hayatlarıyla tatmin olmaya çalışıyorsun.” Hanbin’in tek kulağını eliyle kapadı ve keyifle sırıtan çocuğun göz devirmesine yol açtı. “Ama sana bir şey diyeyim mi tatlım, yatağındaki boşluğu Baekhyun’un yatağındaki adam dolduramaz. Boşuna burada gezinme. Yürü, kış!”

Baekhyun sadece kızarmış yanaklarıyla Jongdae’yi içeri alabilmişti.

***

Baekhyun kahveyi pişirirken alt dudağını dişliyordu. Aklında sadece Chanyeol’ün nerede olduğuna, ne yaptığına dair sorular vardı. Cezvede kaşığı gezdirirken iç geçirdi ve Hanbin’i eğlemekle uğraşan Jongdae’nin dikkatini çekti.

“İyi misin Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun girdiği transtan çıkıp irkildi ve başını arkasına çevirip masada oturmakta olan Jongdae’ye baktı. Başını hızla salladı. “İyiyim,” diye mırıldandı. “Neden ki?”

Jongdae tek kaşını kaldırdı ve _inandıramadın tatlım_, bakışını attı.”Soruyor musun bir de Baek?” Baekhyun aklına gelen Chanyeol ile yutkundu ve tekrar önüne döndü. Kahvenin kabarmaya başladığını gördüğünde korlardan kaldırdı cezveyi. Kahveyi bardaklara boşaltırken dudağının arkasını dişledi, Jongdae’nin söylediklerini dinledi. “Yüzünde renk yok resmen. Geldiğimden beri sessizsin. Ellerin titriyor ve sürekli dudağını ısırıyorsun.” Elinde kahve fincanlarıyla arkasına döndüğünde gözleri kocaman açılmıştı. “Devam etmemi ister misin?”

Baekhyun yutkundu ve gözlerini kapatıp açtı. “Bunun hakkında konuşmayalım lütfen.” Masaya vardığında Jongdae’nin önüne bardağını bıraktı ve küçük çocuğun oturduğu sandalyeye dönük, ona eğilerek oturan Jongdae’nin sorgulayıcı bakışlarından gözlerini kaçırdı. Kendi sandalyesine oturup kahvesinden bir yudum aldığı sırada Hanbin de hemen atağa kalkıp bağırmıştı.

“Evet dayı! Baekkie’mi üzme!” Bulduğu ilk şansa Baekhyun’a yürümekte tereddüt etmeyen Hanbin, küçük ellerini masaya dayayıp üstüne tırmandı ve omegaya emekleyip kucağına attı kendisini. Ardından da kollarını Baekhyun’un gövdesine dolayıp Jongdae’ye pis bakışlar atarak başını Baekhyun’un göğsüne gömdü.

Baekhyun o andaki modunu düzeltebilen tek kişinin bu küçük çocuk olmasından kaynaklı olarak şaşırsa da içten bir şekilde güldü ve o da kollarını küçük çocuğun etrafına sarıp saçlarını karıştırdı. Dayısından pis bakışlarını çekip sinirle büzdüğü dudaklarını Baekhyun’a bakarken kocaman bir gülümsemeye dönüştüren Hanbin kıkırdayıp yanağını Baekhyun’a sürttü. Bir süre Sehun’dan, köyden, Jongdae’nin azalmaya başlamış mide bulantılarından, Jongdae’nin o sabah neler yaptığından ve dedikodulardan konuşarak geçirdiler.

Mutfak öğle vakti geldiğinde ısınmaya başlamıştı. Jongdae de Hanbin’in öğle uykusu vaktinin geldiğini böylelikle anlamıştı. Çocuk her ne kadar mızmızlanıp Baekhyun’un kucağında kalmak için ısrarcı olsa da Jongdae gözlerini devirmiş ve küçük şımarığın koltukaltlarından kavrayıp onu yukarı çıkarmak üzere kucaklamıştı.

Jongdae Hanbin’in siniriyle uğraşıp uykusuzluktan huysuzluğu tavan yapmış çocuğu sakinleştirmeye uğraşırken Baekhyun da bitmiş kahvelerinin bardaklarını tezgaha bıraktı ve Jongdae’ye Hanbin’i yatıracağı yeri göstermek için önden ilerledi.

Mutfağın kapısının hemen karşısındaki merdivenlerden çıkarlarken Jongdae Hanbin’in esneyişini duydu ve kıkırdadı. Baekhyun da kısa bir anlığına arkasına dönüp az önce uyumamak için sorun çıkaran çocuğun esneyişini ve başını dayısının omzuna yaslayıp uyuklayışını izledi. Gülüp önüne tekrar döndü ve kendi odasının kapısına gelip Jongdae’ye içeriyi işaret etti.

Dağınık odayı gördüğünde arkadan gelen Jongdae’yi içeri tek başına göndermektense kendisine kızarak aceleyle yatağı toplamaya girişti.

Jongdae arkadaşının utanışına gülüp “Boşver, Hanbin deli uyur zaten, dağıtacak tekrar.” diyerek onu telkin etti. Baekhyun iç geçirdi ve pes ederek yatağın ayak ucundan aldığı küçük yastığı tekrar bırakıp bıkkınlıkla yatağa oturdu.

“Üzgünüm. Hiç aklıma gelmemişti burasının hala dağınık olduğu…”

Jongdae yumuşak bir ifadeyle güldü Hanbin’i yatırdıktan sonra. “Belli zaten aklının başında olmadığı… Hem ben herkes değilim canım, görsem bir şey olmaz.” Gözleri çoktan kanamış Hanbin uykuya dalmak üzereydi. Hala konuşan omegalar yüzünden küçük alfa dayısının eline vurmuş ve _susunnn_ diye mızıldanmıştı. İkili de gülmüştü.

Baekhyun dayı ve yeğeni odada bırakıp aşağı indi.

Başına elinde büyük malzeme olan bir Jongdae sardığını bilmiyordu.

***

Jongdae ortalıkta koşturup içinde küçük bir şeytan sakladığını herkese gösteren ama sevimli yüzü ve tatlı hareketleriyle kabahatlerinden kurtulmakta başarılı olan Hanbin’in yanağını okşarken kendi kendisine gülümsedi. İçine sığmıyordu neşesi, hevesi, mutluluğu. Karnında küçük bir can taşıyordu, yakında anne olacaktı ve kendi bebeğini kucağına alacaktı. Jongdae farkındaydı, yeğen bakmaktan farklı olacaktı kendi çocuğunu büyütmesi ama buna hazırdı. Bu içinde vardı.

Derince iç çekti ve Hanbin’in üstüne sermeye uykusunda üşümemesi için ince bir örtü aradı. Etrafına bakındı. Baekhyun’un aceleyle katlayıp yatağın sağ tarafında kalan, duvara dayanmış şifonyerin kenarına bıraktığı kırmızı şala kaydığında gözü, arkadaşının kızmayacağını bilerek ayaklandı ve elini yumuşak kumaşa uzattı.

Şalı aldığında ve yatağa döndüğünde ellerinde açılan şaldan etrafa yayılan koku Jongdae için çok tanıdıktı. Minseok birçok gün üstünde bu kokudan esintilerle eve dönerdi. Kaşlarını çatsa da bir şey demenden tekrar Hanbin’in yanına oturdu yatakta yavaşça ve üstünü şalla örtmeye kalkıştı.

Hanbin’in hızla açılan gözleriyle Jongdae daha da emin oldu kokunun Sürü Alfası’na ait olduğuna. _Bu küçük kurdu bile böyle ayağa bir tek Alfa Chanyeol dikebilirdi,_ diye düşündü. _Ama bu şalı Baekhyun’un üstünde defalarca gördüm, şölene bile bununla gelmişti_.

Gözlerini yumuk yumuk açan ve etrafına bakınıp kokunun sahibini arayan Hanbin’i minik fısıltılarla yatıştırdı Jongdae ve şalı katlayarak kenara bıraktı. Onun yerine yatağın başındaki yastıkları alıp Hanbin’in iki yanına yerleştirdi. Başının altındaki yastığı ise boynunun ağrımasından korkarak düzeltti ve üstüne örtecek bir şey bulamadan odadan çıktı. Yastıkları yerinden oynattığında yayılan kokuyu Baekhyun’a sormak üzere aşağı indi. Odanın kapısını açık bırakarak koridora çıktı.

Evde ansızın esen bir yel Jongdae’nin rüzgârın nereden girdiğini merak etmesini ve yüzüne vuran serinliği takip etmesini sağladı. Bir başka kapıya vardığında ve bu odanın içerisi Baekhyun’un taze kokusu ve Alfa’nın baskın kokusuyla kendisini karşıladığında birkaç saniye duraksadı. Ardından en ufak ses çıkarmadan ve hiçbir şeye dokunmadan odadan dışarı çıktı.

İçinde taze dedikodu kokusunu almış olmanın yarattığı bir heyecan vardı. Suratında beliren sırıtışa karşı koyamadı.

Salona baktığında Gümüş kurdu bağdaş kurmuş bir şekilde kara kara düşünürken bulmuştu. “Uyumamak için mızmızlanan kendisi değildi sanki. Bak şimdi mışıl mışıl uyuyor beyefendi.” Gülerek, kısık sesle söylediğinde Baekhyun’un dikkatini çekmişti.

Küçük olan gülüp başını salladığında Jongdae de keyiflendi. “Gerçekten çok tatlı bir çocuk.” Baekhyun Hanbin’in hoplaya zıplaya koşuşturuşunu ve cıvıl cıvıl konuşuşunu aklında canlandırdığında en güzel gülümsemelerinden biriyle gülümsedi. Önünden geçen ve koltukta yanına gelen Jongdae’yi gözleriyle takip etti Gümüş kurt. Jongdae yanına oturduğunda onunla rahatça konuşabilmek için yan döndü ve sırtını koltuğun kolçağına yaslayıp arkasına küçük bir yastık sıkıştırdı, ağırlığını arkasına verdi.

“Bu zamanlar çok iyiydin. Ne oldu tekrar yüzünü solduracak?” Baekhyun dudağının arkasını dişleyerek gözlerini Jongdae’nin yüzünden çekip kaçırdı. Dudaklarındaki gülümseme yok olmuştu. “Kötü bir rüya işte...” Aklında dolanan manzaralar _sadece_ kötü bir rüya olmadığını hatırlatsa da kendisine, bunu Jongdae’ye dillendirmedi.

Donuklaşan gözleri, duvar halini alan yüz ifadesi, kaskatı kesilmiş bedeni gerekli mesajı vermiş olacaktı ki Jongdae iç çekti ve “Neyse canım,” dedi. “Sonuçta tek değilsin. Alfa Chanyeol de seninle kalıyor. O seninle ilgileniyordur.”

Baekhyun hızla kendisine gelip Jongdae’ye dikti gözlerini. “Ne?” Kekeledi, yanakları kızardı. “Be-Benimle ilgilenmek falan yok—Sadece… Yok öyle bir şey…”

Jongdae tek kaşını kaldırdı ve _öyle mi_, dercesine baktı. “Sen öyle diyorsan öyledir de… Ben hala sana neden bir kulübe yapmadı anlamadım. Şimdiye kadar geçen vakitte on kulübe yapmışlardı normalde…” O dudak bükerek salonun köşesine diktiğinde gözlerini Gümüş kurt da rahatsızca yerinde kıpırdandı.

Baekhyun anlamlandıramadığı bir şekilde rahatlıyordu, burada geçici olmadığının hatırlatılması hoşuna gitmişti. Jongdae gibi dobra bir karakterin de allayıp pullamadan söyleyeceğini biliyordu burada geçici olsaydı, _öyleyse uzun bir süre daha buradasın,_ dedi kendi kendine. _Eğer işin içine birileri karışmazsa…_

Jongdae göz ucuyla izlediği küçük omeganın yüzünün aydınlanmasıyla _sen var ya sen_, diye düşündü, _Baekhyun sen adamı parmağına dolamışsın, hala neyin kâbusunu görüyorsun ki?_ Başını iki yana sallayarak güldü. Gülmesinin sesiyle kendisine dönen Baekhyun’un gümüşün en güzel tonuyla bezenmiş gözlerine baktı ve dudaklarını tekrar gülmemek için ısırarak bekledi. “Ee?”

Baekhyun anlayamayarak kaşlarını çattı. “Ne _ee_?” Gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve dudaklarını farkında olmadan hafifçe büzdü. Jongdae kıkırdayarak saçlarını karıştırdığında kendisini geri çekmeye çalıştıysa da koltuğun ucunda oturuyordu ve sırtı da kolçağa yaslıydı. İstese de kaçamadığından sadece yakınmakla kaldı. “Hyung ya! Bırak saçlarımı!”

Jongdae güldü. “Zaten kuş yuvasından halliceler. Sanırsın bütün gece biri dağıtmış bunları.” Baekhyun kızaran yanaklarıyla saçlarını son bir çabayla Jongdae’den kurtarıp gözlerini etrafında gezdirdi. Alfa’nın saçları arasında dolaşan parmaklarının hayaletleri ensesinden aşağı bir titreme gönderdiğinde Baekhyun bedenini kastı ve herhangi bir belirti vermekten kaçındı. Yutkundu, sessizce nefes aldı.

Jongdae kaşlarını kaldırıp gözlerini pembe yanaklarıyla salonda dolaştıran gümüş gözlü omegayı izledi. “Ee, anlatmayacak mısın artık?” Fısıldadı ve gözlerini Baekhyun’un gözleriyle birleştirmek için eğilip hareket etti. “Ne olursa olsun bana anlatabilirsin Baekhyun. Lütfen çekinme.”

Baekhyun başını salladı ve “Bunu biliyorum hyung,” diye mırıldandı. “Merak etme.” Tedirgin cevabına karşılık Jongdae iç geçirmiş ve “O zaman bana odanın neden Alfa’nın kokusuyla dolu olduğunu ya da neden sürekli onun kıyafetlerinden giymeye devam ettiğini anlatmıyorsun?” Jongdae evin dışında gezinen uygunsuz kulaklardan kaçınmak için Jongdae tekrar fısıldadı ve tek kaşını kaldırarak Baekhyun’a baktı. “Yardımcı _olabilirim_, bunu biliyorsun, değil mi?”

Baekhyun hızla başını iki yana salladı. Fısıldayarak karşı çıktı bir hışım. “Yardımcı olmana falan gerek yok. Hyung—” Baekhyun gözlerini kapattı ve pes etti. “Bu… Bu _öyle_ bir şey değil.” Elleri titriyordu. Tırnaklarını avuçlarına batırarak kendisine hakim olmak ve titremelerini durdurmak için uğraştı.

Jongdae anlayışlı bir ses tonuyla, uzlaşımcı bir yaklaşımla elini Baekhyun’un eline kapatırken konuştu. “Nasıl bir şey öyleyse?” Dudaklarını yaladı ve aceleyle fısıldadı. Ses tonundaki telaş seçilebiliyordu. “Baekhyun, seni güçsüz gördüğümden ya da hayatını karıştırmak istediğimden değil ama, sen daha taze bir gülsün, Chanyeol ise—” Jongdae anında teninde hissettiği yanma ile hitap şeklini düzeltti. “Alfa Chanyeol ise… Neredeyse otuz kış gördü, aklının hayalinin almakta zorlanacağı şeyler atlattı, birçok yara aldı…”

Baekhyun’un düşünceleri rayından çıktı ve zihninin çarkları saniyede yüzlerce kez döndü. Aklından sadece bir saniyede birçok şey geçti, içinde birçok his filizlendi. _Madem hayatıma çomak sokmaya niyeti yok, karışmamalı. Genç olmam hiçbir şeyi değiştirmez, ne olacak, küçük olduğum için onun yanında bulunamaz mıyım? O büyükse ne olacak? Bana her şeyini anlattı. Bana bütün yaralarını anlattı. Aklımın hayalimin almayacağını sanıyorsan anlattıklarını, hatalısın. Anlıyorum. Ben anlayacağım, başka kim anlayabilir? Ben istediği her şey olabilirim, benden başkasına ihtiyaç duymasına gerek yok. Yok. Onu çok iyi tanıyormuş gibi davranmamalı. O eşleşmiş bir omega, başkasının Alfasıyla ilgili böyle rahatça konuşamaz_. Elleri terledi, vücut sıcaklığı gerginliği arttıkça yükseliyordu.

“Onunla sıradan bir Alfayla olduğu gibi rahatça baş edemezsin. Senin yükünü paylaşmak istiyorum. Gözlerinin bu halini, teninin şu solgunluğunu, ellerindeki ve göz bebeklerindeki titreyişleri görebiliyorum.” Jongdae’nin samimi ses tonu, Baekhyun’un yutkunmasını sağlayabildi. Kalbinin atışları hızlandığı gibi yavaşladı. Gözleri soğuk bakmayı keserek duvarlarını indirdi. “Be-Ben…” Baekhyun kekeledi. Gözlerini Jongdae’nin yüzünden yumruk yaptığı elinin üstüne kondurduğu eline indirdi. “Hyung…”

Jongdae iç çekti ve bir elini küçük omeganın gözlerine bakabilmek için çocuğun yanağına çıkardı, başını kaldırdı. “İçinden geçeni söyle.”

Gümüş kurt dudaklarını araladı ve fısıldadı. “Gördüğüm kâbuslar…” Baekhyun bunu anlatmaya, Chanyeol’den başkasına yaralarını açmaya hazır değildi. “Eski evimle alakalı.” Ağzının kurumuş olmasına rağmen dudaklarının üstünde dilini gezdirdi saçma bir çabayla. “Alfa kâbus gördüğüm zaman beni uyandırıyor. O yüzden odamda kokusu var.”

Jongdae gözlerini kıstı ve Baekhyun’un yüzünü inceledi. _Neden bir türlü bize içini_ _açmıyorsun…_ Jongdae alt dudağını ısırdı ve gülümseyerek doğruldu. Nefesini verdi ve elinin altındaki Baekhyun’un elini okşadı. “Peki madem. Sen öyle diyorsan eğer…” Elini kucağına çekip arkasına yaslandı ve bacak bacak üstüne attı.

_Jongdae bu meselenin ucunu bırakmayacak_. Baekhyun korkuyla düşündü arkadaşın yüzündeki ifadeyle. Aradan geçen dakikalarda Baekhyun aklında dolaşan olasılıklarla, Jongdae’nin anlatabilecekleriyle ilgili tereddütlerle boğuştu.

Chanyeol’ün gelmesini beklediler.

***

Chanyeol kapıyı açıp içeri geçti ve anında salonun kapısından süzülen küçük bedeni görünce gülümsedi. Ayakkabılarını çıkarırken Baekhyun yanına varmıştı bile. Dudaklarına belirmiş küçük gülümseme ve gevşeyerek düşen omuzları, arkasında birleştirdiği elleri ile koridorun ucunda bekliyordu. Chanyeol ayakkabılarını yerine kaldırdıktan sonra Baekhyun’a doğru bir adım attı ve saçlarını karıştırıp “Merhaba yok mu?” dedi.

Baekhyun neşe ile “Merhaba!” diye cıvıldadı. “Hoş geldin.” Chanyeol gülümseyerek elini Baekhyun’un sırtına indirdi ve çocuğu arkasına döndürdükten sonra nazikçe iteledi. “Hoş buldum.” Burnuna ulaşan ince ve kendisine ait olmayan bir baskın koku, kaşlarını hafifçe çatmasına neden oldu. “Jongdae’den başkası da mı uğradı eve?”

Baekhyun bir süre düşünüp başını reddederek salladı. “Neden?” Chanyeol _hiç_, diye mırıldandı. Baekhyun’un belinden elini çekip merdivenlerin ucuna geldiklerine salonda oturan, yerinde dikleşmiş Jongdae’ye başıyla selam verdi. “Merhaba. Seni de alıkoydum, özür dilerim. Baekhyun’u evde yalnız bırakamadım bugün.”

Jongdae gülümseyerek başını salladı. Baekhyun neden dudağını sertçe dişlediğini anlayamadı. “Önemli değil. Hem Baekhyun ile vakit geçirmeyi seviyorum.” Chanyeol’ün gülmesiyle Baekhyun bedeninde ateşin yayıldığını hissetti.

Kendisine dönen Alfa ile Baekhyun gülümsedi ve büyük olan “Ben yukarı çıkıp üstümü değiştireyim, geleceğim.” dediğinde başını salladı arkasını dönüp gittiğinde tekrar salona döndü.

Kendisine bilmiş gözleriyle bakan arkadaşıyla somurtacak gibi olduysa bile ayaklanıp gitmek için hazırlandığını fark ettiğinde kendisine engel oldu ve ona kapıya kadar eşlik etti. Jongdae salonun kapısına geldiğinde Hanbin’i sorduğunda Baekhyun ona “Bırak uyusun, akşam çökerken getiririm sana.” demişti. “Biraz dinlen, zaten sabah sabah beni çektin.”Jongdae gülüp _yok canım, öyle değil_ _tabii ki_ dese bile Baekhyun gülerek onu savuşturmuş ve yolculamıştı.

Mutfağa koşturup yemek yapmaya koyulacakken aşağı başından tişörtünü geçirerek inen Chanyeol ile karşılaşmıştı. “Yahni yapmamı ister misin?” Baekhyun ona sorduğunda kapıya yaslanıp omuz silkmiş olan Alfa, sadece kendi kendine kararını vermiş Baekhyun’un sebzelikten sebzeleri çıkarışını izliyordu.

“Gidip avlanabilir misin?” Baekhyun sebzeleri yıkamak için bir kaba su doldururken Chanyeol’e soru adı altında yapacağı şeyi söyledi ve Alfa hızla başını salladığında, “Lütfen yavru geyik olmasın yine. Zavallılar bize kadar avlanacaksın diye büyüyemiyor.” diye ekledi.

Chanyeol gözlerini devirip, “Ne yapalım, eti bırakalım da kurtlansın mı?” dediğinde Baekhyun “İlla yediğimiz kadarını pişireceğiz diye bir kural yok Alfa,” diyerek cevap verdi. “Ben hepsini pişirebilirim. Hem daha iyi olur, ateşi bir kere yaktık mı hepsini hallederiz işte.”

Chanyeol yenilgiyi kabullenerek mutfak kapısından çıktı. Baekhyun da sebzeleri yıkadı. İki kez sudan geçirdi. Bitmiş suyunu doldurmak ve boşalmış sürahiye su koymak için kuyuya gitti. Kendisi kuyuda sırasını beklerken Joonmyeon ile laflamış ve Sehun’un attığı laflara göz devirmişti. Sonra da evine dönüp sebzeleri doğramaya koyuldu, o sırada Chanyeol bıçak almak için eve dönmüştü.

“İstersen bacaklardan ikisini Yejin teyzeye götürüp verebilirsin.” Baekhyun Chanyeol büyük bıçağı alırken söyledi. “Alfa Jongin’in işlerle uğraştığını söylüyordu kuyuda. Alfa Kai de bugün devriyedeymiş.”

Chanyeol başını salladı ve “Öyle yaparım,” dedi. “Bir soğan daha at bence yahniye.” diyerek Baekhyun’un kulağına üfledi, omzuna yiyeceği tokattan kaçarak mutfağın bahçe kapısından tekrar kayboldu.

Baekhyun da arkasından güldü. Mutlu olabildiği bir ev bulmuştu, bırakmaya niyeti yoktu.

***

Baekhyun mutfakta yahni ile ilgilenir ve sıcakla boğuşurken, Chanyeol şelalelerden yeni gelmiş, ıslak saçlarını bir havluyla kurulamaya çabalıyordu. Avın güneşin yakıcı saatlerinde terlemesine neden olduğu gibi, kan da üstüne bulaştığı için en kısa yoldan yıkanmakta bulmuştu çaresini. Aklında aşağı inip Baekhyun’un yardıma ihtiyacı olup olmadığını kontrol etmek vardı.

Sabah giderken arkasından yağmurda kalmış köpek yavrusu gibi bakıyordu, geldiğindeyse ışıklar saçarak gülümsüyordu. Bu raddede bir ruh değişikliği, Chanyeol’ü endişelendirdiği gibi, aklına yokluğunda bir şey olmuş olma olasılığını düşürüyordu.

Saçlarını kurulayarak aşağı indiğinde, seslerini işitmiş Baekhyun anında kendisine dönüp, “Bahçeye,” demişti. “Senin kapladığın yerde ben dört dönüyorum.” Baekhyun’un acelesini anlamlandıramasa da Chanyeol onun ayağının altında gezinmemeyi öğrenmişti geçirdikleri haftalarda. Üstelik onun kişisel alanını işgal ettiği anlar da oluyordu bazen, Chanyeol Baekhyun’u rahatsız hissettirip kabuğuna çekilmesine yol açmaktan korktuğu için biraz da, onun dediklerini hızla yapıyordu. Özünde, böyle dışa dönük ve havai davranmayı sürdürsün diye özgüven duyması için uğraşıyordu.

Salona geçip odanın bahçeye açılan kapısından, evin ön tarafına dönmüş güneş sayesinde gölgelenmiş bahçeye çıktı. Şölen hazırlıklarıyla meşgul sürü sayesinde kendisine vakit ayırma şansı kazandığında, ormanda kestiği odunlardan yaptığı oturağa geçti. Güneşin ışıkları git gide turuncuya kayarken orada oturup sessizliğin ve huzurun tadını çıkarmaya çabaladı.

Boş kaldığı, aklını bir şeyle meşgul etmediği her anda olduğu gibi Baekhyun’un güvenini en nazik nasıl kıracağı, onu ürkütmeden içinde bulunduğu durumu ona nasıl açıklayacağı konusunda dolaşıyordu düşünceleri. Aklının sevgilisine kaymaması için kendisini zorluyordu, çabası ne kadar işlev görüyordu, sakinleşmek ve Baekhyun’a bir şey belli etmemek adına gözlerini kapatıp derin nefesler alırken saçlarında Kyungsoo’nun ellerini hayal ettiğinde anlaşılmıştı.

Chanyeol aceleyle gözlerini açtı ve bir derin nefes daha aldı.

Önünde uzattığı bacaklarını toplayıp dizlerine dirseklerini dayadı ve nemli saçlarını karıştırdı. Aklını Baekhyun’a yöneltmeye çabaladı. Hala ona açıklamak için bir yol bulamamıştı. Hala o öğrendiğinde ömrünü birlikte geçireceği küçük omeganın yaralarını nasıl saracağını bilmiyordu. Artık hayatında Kyungsoo yoktu. Bunu önceki gün kabullenmek zorunda kalmıştı, en can acıtan şekilde belki de.

Dudaklarını dişledi ve bir anda üstüne basan sıcak ile derin derin nefesler aldı. Yüzünü avuçları arasına saklayıp karanlık kapalı gözlerini bürüdüğünde ellerinin titreyişini, gözlerindeki yanmayı ve ciğerlerindeki sıkışmayı halletmek için içindeki kurduna ulaştı.

Gün geçtikçe bu daha da zor oluyordu. Chanyeol daha fazla ne kadar sürdürebilirdi, can acısını daha fazla ne kadar içinde biriktirebilirdi, patlamadan daha ne kadar durabilirdi bilmiyordu. Kurdu bütün acıyı sırtlanıp ciğerlerine derin nefesler doldurmaya devam etmesini sağladığında, Chanyeol ellerini yüzünden çekti. Gözlerini araladığında, önünde diz çökmüş ve naif gülümsemesiyle kendisine bakan, nazik ellerinden birini kendisine ait çökmüş omuza götüren Baekhyun’u buldu.

“İyi misin?”

Chanyeol zorlanarak gülümsedi. “İyiyim.” Yutkundu ve dudaklarını yaladı. Dikleşti. “Neden? Bir şeye ihtiyacın mı oldu?” Baekhyun gözleri kısılana kadar gülümseyip başını neşeyle iki yana salladığında, Chanyeol onun mutluluğuyla rahatladı. Kendisi içten içe ölebilirdi, Baekhyun böyle neşeli ve her şeyden önce böyle mutlu oldukça, değerdi. Chanyeol farkında değildi belki ama kurdu farkındaydı ve sırtlandığı bütün acılara karşılık Baekhyun’dan böyle parlak gülümsemeler alırken, güç kazanıyor, Alfa’nın daha dik durmasını sağlıyordu, içine yayılan huzurla rahatlamasını sağlıyordu.

“Sadece seni böyle görünce merak etmiştim. Ama iyi görünüyorsun.” Baekhyun çöktüğü yerden kalkıp Chanyeol’e yukarıdan baktığında, devam etti. “Bu arada…” Dudaklarını büzen omega, Chanyeol’ün ayaklanıp onu geren her ne varsa paramparça etme isteğiyle dolmasını sağladı. “Yejin teyzeye gittin mi?”

Chanyeol unuttuğu şeyin hatırlatılmasıyla gözlerini kapattı ve saçlarını karıştırdı. Dudağını ısırıp gözlerini açtığında, Baekhyun’un masum bakışlarıyla karışlaştı. “Unuttum…”

Baekhyun alt dudağını kıvırdı ve ayaklanan Chanyeol’e baktı. “Sen etleri tepsiye koy, ben de yukarı çıkıp Hanbin’i uyandırayım. Akşam çöküyor, sen Yejin teyze’ye giderken ben de onu Jongdae’ye bırakırım.” Başından beri aklında olan planı dile döktüğünde Baekhyun Alfa’dan bir rahatsızlık emaresi almak için tetikte bekledi. Chanyeol Kyungsoo’nun bu saatlerde pazara gittiğini unutmuş gibi, habersizce başını sallamış, “Tamam.” diyerek mutfağın bahçe kapısına ilerlemişti.

Baekhyun Alfa’nın unuttuğunu anladı ama az önceki çökmüşlüğün mü ona bunu unutturduğunu yoksa artık onu _unutmaya_ mı başladığını bilmiyordu, dahası onları gördüğü o seferin bir veda olup olmadığını bilmiyordu.

Gözlerini sinirle kapattı ve mutfak kapısından kaybolmuş Chanyeol’ün ardından dudaklarından gülümsemesini düşürdü, dudağının içini dişleyerek salonun bahçeye açılan kapısından geçip, kapıyı arkasından örttü.

Yukarı çıkıp Hanbin’e bakmak için ilerledi. Jongdae dün gece Minseok ile birlikte nehir kenarına gidip piknik yapacaklarından bahsediyordu. Gecenin geç saatlerinde döneceğini söyleyerek Baekhyun’a Hanbin’i bırakmaya ve Alfa’sıyla baş başa vakit geçirmek için şans yaratmaya çalışsa bile Hanbin Minseok eniştesiyle nehire gitme ve yüzme fikrine bayılmıştı, bütün ikna uğraşları boşa çıkmıştı. Gece uykusundan olmuş çocuğun uykusunu alması iyiydi fakat bu gece kimseyi uyutmayacağı anlamına geliyordu akşamın çökmesine az kalmasına rağmen hala uyanmayışı.

Odasına ulaştığında içeri girip Hanbin’in yanına yatağa ilerleyip küçük çocuğun saçlarını okşayarak uyandırdı. Gözlerini ovuşturarak uyanan Hanbin, Baekhyun’un yanaklarını sıkıp onu öpücüklere boğma ihtiyacı duymasına yol açtıysa da Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün aşağıdan gelen seslerinin yavaşladığını duyuyordu. Vakti olmadığını biliyordu. “Uyan bakalım küçük kurt.” Hanbin mızıldanarak tekrar uyumak için Baekhyun’a poposunu döndüyse ve yastığa sarıldıysa bile Baekhyun onu belinden kavrayıp kucaklamış, bütün sızlanmalarına kulak tıkayıp aşağı inmek için yola çıkmıştı.

Çocuk görüş açısını daralttığı için daha bir temkinli indi merdivenleri. Geçirdiği haftalarda evinin merdivenlerini ezberlemişti ama kucağında bir çocuk taşırken fazladan temkinin zararı olmazdı asla.

Merdivenlerin ucuna geldiğinde, omzunda açık ağzıyla minik horultularını salan canavar bir alfa varken bile Chanyeol’ü gördü. Üstündeki tişörtün Baekhyun’a violaların rengini mi, rüyasında gördüğü akonitlerin rengini mi hatırlattığı tartışılır renk, kalbini hızlandırsa ve yutkunmasına yol açsa da kurusun diye bahçenin kenarında ipe astığı tişörtlerinden birini, büyük ihtimalle kan sıçrattığı tişörtüyle değiştirmiş olmalıydı Chanyeol.

Teklememeye çabalayarak devam etti hareket etmeye ve Chanyeol arkadan elinde tepsiyle gelirken Baekhyun önden gidip kapıyı açtı, onu dışarı çıkardıktan sonra arkadan kendisi de ayakkabılarını giyip çıktı.

Jongdae’ye ilerlerken kendisi, Chanyeol de Yejin teyzenin evine yürüyordu.

***

Baekhyun kapıyı tıkladığında ve suratsız ifadesiyle arkadaşı kapıyı açtığında içeriden duyduğu sesle ilk olarak kaşlarını çattı, ardından gözleri yavaşça büyüdü, sonra onay almak için gözlerini Jongdae’nin gözlerine dikti, arkadaşı acıklı bir ifadeyle başını salladığında _böyle iş de olamaz yani_ diyerek isyan etmeye başladı zihninde, en son da Jongdae’nin arkasından bir kafa yükseldiğinde dudaklarına donuk ve cansız, zorlama olduğu kilometrelerce öteden anlaşılabilecek, güzel gülümsemesini oturttu.

“Aa? Hanna?” Baekhyun şaşkın davranmaya çalışarak dudaklarından kelimeleri döktü. Hanna’nın kendisine yönelttiği sırtlanı andıran ve Baekhyun’un içinin gıcıklanıp ellerinin saatlerce soğuk suda kalmış gibi titremesine ve sarışın kızın boğazına sarılmak istemesine yol açan gülümseme Baekhyun’u oldukça kirli işler yapmaya teşvik etse de Baekhyun’un iradesi yüzsüz kaşarın tekine bükülmeyecek kadar güçlüydü. “Baekkie! Ne arıyorsun burada böyle?”

Baekhyun dilini ısırıp _asıl_ _senin gibi bir kırkayağın böceklerden tiksinen Jongdae’nin evinde ne işi var?_, cümlesiyle yanıtlamamak için kendisine engel oldu. “Arkadaşımı ziyarete geldim, görüyorum ki sen de gelmişsin…”

Jongdae eğer biraz daha karşı karşıya kalırsa ikili, Baekhyun’un Hanbin’i kucağından bile bırakmadan Hanna’nın boğazına yapışacağını sezerek araya girdi. “Neden içeri gelmiyorsun hayatım?” Gözlerindeki ve gülümsemesindeki ısrarla birlikte ihtiyaç Baekhyun’un her ne kadar sarışın kırkayakla yan yana kalmak istemese bile içeri gelmeye ikna etti. Arkadaşını bu cadalozun eline bırakmaya niyeti de yoktu. “Hem, alayım ben Hanbin’i. Yormuştur seni bütün gün.”

Baekhyun hala Hanna’dan gözlerini çekmeyerek kolları arasındaki minyatür alfanın alınmasına sessiz kaldı. Jongdae Hanbin’i ağzından akan salyası ve çapaklanmış gözleriyle aldığında Baekhyun açılmış tişörtünü düzeltti. Hanna’nın bakışları boynuna kaydığında Baekhyun tıslamamak için zor tuttu kendisini. Kızın gözleri daha bir cesurlaşıp daha bir uyuz bakmaya başladığında derin bir nefes aldı ve birkaç adım geri gidip Yejin teyze ile kapıda konuşan Chanyeol’e baktı. Kadın ağır tepsiyi almış, minyon boyunu daha da kısaltacak şekilde bacaklarını dizlerinden bükerek tepsiyi kaldırmakla uğraşıyordu. Alfasının kadınla konuşmasını izleyen Baekhyun yumuşakça gülümsedi ve böyle rahat bir ifadeyi adamın üstünde tekrar görerek mutlu oldu.

Alfa gözlerini üstünde hissettiğinde Baekhyun Jongdae’nin evini başıyla kısa bir hareketle işaret etti, Alfa başını salladığında, Baekhyun “Çok durmam,” diyerek tekrar kapıya gelmiş ve Hanna’ya bakarken bilerek gülümsemişti. İçeri geçtiğinde aşağı inen Jongdae önünde çenesinden sular damlayan Hanbin’i yürütüyordu. Baekhyun içeri geçtiğinde salonda iki yaşlı kadının olduğunu gördüğünde, Jongdae’ye korku dolu gözlerle bakmıştı.

Jongdae’nin önünden içeri geçti Baekhyun ve kadınlara selam verdi. Şimdiye kadar katılabildiği iki şölen olmuştu. Birinde eşleşme haberini duyuran genç bir çift adına düzenlenmişti şölen, diğerinde de yazın başlangıcını kutlamak adına geleneksel olan şölen verilmişti. Bu kadınların adını hatırlayamıyordu ama ateşin hemen önünde diz dize oturduklarını oldukça iyi hatırlıyordu. Yanlarında rahat davranabileceği tiplerden değildi bu kadınlar.

Ezbere hareketlerle yanlarına ulaştı, eski hayatının kendisine kattığı şeyler varsa yanlarında rahat olmaması gereken kişileri tanımak ve o kişileri karşılamayı ve onlara hizmet etmeyi öğrenmek olmuştu. Ölçülü bir tavırla, ne yapmacık ne de fazla içten bir gülümsemeyle, ne fazla heyecanlı ne de fazla rahat bir hızda, yanlarına ulaştı, ellerini öptü nazikçe ve bir süreliğine yanlarında oturdu.

Onlar kendilerine üstlerine düşermiş gibi öğütler verip Jongdae’ye alfasıyla nasıl ilgileneceğini anlatmaya kalkışırlarken Baekhyun kadınların kendisine dönen imalı gözlerinden yeterine rahatsız olduğunda Jongdae’nin dizine dokundu diziyle. Arkadaşı da kendisiyle aynı derecede, belki daha da sıkılmıştı. Jongdae demeye çalıştığı şeyi anlayarak gözlerine baktı ve öne uzanarak tepsiyi eline aldı. “Taze vişne suyu yapmıştım,” Jongdae tatlı gülümsemesiyle söylediğinde kadınlardan birinin gözleri parladı. “Koyayım.”

Kadın memnun kalarak “Ay zahmet olmasın canım.” dese de Jongdae “Yok, ne zahmeti canım.” diye kısa keserek boş bardakları ve sadece şerbeti kalmış tatlının tabaklarını toplamaya çalıştı. Tepsiye sığmadığında tabaklar, Baekhyun öne atılıp arkadaşına bilerek tabakları sığdırmadığı için teşekkür etmeyi sonraya bıraktı, hemen tabakları kaptı. “Ben yardımcı olayım.”

Hanna’nın kısık gözleri ve açık vermesini bekleyen varlığını pek umursadığını söyleyemezdi Baekhyun, böyleleriyle aynı ortamda bulunmaya alışkındı üstüne üstlük bu kızın edeceği herhangi bir laf Alfa’nın itibarını etkilemezdi ama Baekhyun kadınlardan çekinmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Onların gözleri en az Chanyeol’ün büyükannesininkiler kadar parlıyordu. Jongdae’nin peşinden salondan çıktığında bu yüzden rahat bir nefes almıştı.

Tabakları bırakırlarken tezgaha, aldığı nefesi verdi ve Jongdae’ye dönerek meyve suyunu kavanozdan bardaklara boşaltan arkadaşının gözlerine baktı. Kadınlar evdeyken gık etmeyecek kadar akıllıydı ikisi de. Ama Baekhyun iyiye alamet olmadığı belli olan ikilinin neden dinlenmesi için evine gönderdiği arkadaşının tepesine bindiklerini sonra sormayı bekleyemeyecek kadar merak ediyordu. Gözleriyle Jongdae’nin karnını işarete etti arkadaşıyla göz göze geldikten sonra. Kaşlarını kaldırarak başını iki yana salladı. _Bebeği biliyorlar mı?_

Jongdae bilmiyorum dercesine bir hareket yaptığında Baekhyun kaşlarını çattı. Baekhyun tezgahın üstündeki tatlı tepsisinden tabaklara ikişer dilim tatlı koyarken_ gerçekten mi_ dercesine baktı. Jongdae başını salladığında onaylayarak Baekhyun ağzını oynatarak _e o zaman neden geldiler ki_ dedi. Jongdae omuz silktiğinde de hayret ederek tabakların çatallarını koydu tekrar ve Jongdae’ye _ben artık gideyim,_ dedi tekrar dudak hareketleriyle.

Salona döndüklerinde Baekhyun tabakları kadınların önlerine bıraktı ve Jongdae de vişne sularını ellerine verdi. İkili tekrar karşılarına oturduklarında Baekhyun utangaç ve tatlı bir gülümseme taşıyordu Jongdae ise neşeli gözüküp mütevazı ev sahibini oynuyordu. Baekhyun her ne kadar bu canavarlarla arkadaşını baş başa bırakmak istemese de evine dönmek de istiyordu, ne talihsizlik ki evine gitmek isteği de daha ağır basıyordu.

İlk uygun anda kalkacağını söyleyerek ikilinin bilmiş tavırlarına ve imalı gülücüklerine davetiye çıkardı. Her ne kadar sinir olsa da ses etmeyerek arkasından takip eden Jongdae ile kapıya vardı, ayakkabılarını giyerek dışarı çıktı. Gitmesini bekleyen Jongdae’ye “Hanbin’le bu gece kolay gelsin,” ikisi de Baekhyun’un sadece Hanbin’e yönelik olarak bu lafı etmediğini biliyordu. “Sizi uyutacak gibi durmuyor.”

Jongdae omuz silktiğinde güldü Baekhyun. “Minseok halleder.” Baekhyun hem Hanbin’i, hem de içerideki üçlüyü kast ederek söylenen sözle keyiflendi.

“Görüşürüz.” diyerek uzaklaştı Baekhyun.

Evine vardığında içeride Chanyeol’ü bulmayı bekliyordu. Bulamamıştı. Bahçeye çıktığında ormanla açıklığın birleştiği ve ağaçların gölgelerinin kararmaya başladığı yerde, Chanyeol’ü ararken Kyungsoo’yu bulmayı beklemiyordu. Ya da onun kolundan tutmuş ve sert bir yüz ifadesiyle kendisine çekmiş alfasını.

İkisi arasında olmayan mesafe, yüzleri arasındaki yakınlık, Baekhyun’un alfayı tanıdığı süre zarfında Chanyeol’ün yüzünü ele geçirebilmiş ilk öfke, Kyungsoo’nun dik başlı duruşu, dirseğinden kavranıp bir Alfa tarafından böyle savurulmasına rağmen hiç ürkmeyecek kadar Chanyeol’ün kendisini incitmeyeceğini bilişi… Baekhyun’un ellerini tırnakları etine batıp kanların avucunu sarmasına sebep olana dek sıkmasını sağlayan etkenlerdi.

Nefesleri hızlansa bile kalbi yerinde yavaşlıyor, tenini soğutup üstüne, omuzlarına çöken, altında ezilecekmiş gibi gelen ağırlıkla boğuşuyordu. Gözlerini sıkı sıkıya kapattı. Derin nefesler alarak kaskatı kesilmiş bedenini çözülmeye zorlayıp arkasına döndü. Evine girerek salonu geçti, merdivenleri tırmanarak odasına çıktı. Üstündeki kıyafetlerden kurtulup gece yatarken giydiği kocaman tişörtü başından geçirdi. Buz gibi hissettiği ayakları, soğukla yanmış gibi zorlukla hareket ettirebildiği parmakları, sızlayan gözleri ile yorganının altına süzülüp yastığına sarıldı, burnunu yumuşak kılıfa gömüp yüzünü sakladı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kızdınız mı kızdıysanız da sakın chanyeol'e kızmayın kendinize hakim olun hıııı bebişimi üzmeyin (╯°□°)╯
> 
> ayrıca bu uzun bölümden sonra da affedilmediysem aşk olsun -,- ay aşk olsun dimi bence de olsun AY ANAM YA HOF BU BAEK HALA NEDEN AŞIK OLMADI CHANYEOL'E BE CHANYEOL BABNNENİ SİXİM SENİN DE UNUT ŞU EXİNİ ABİ YA


	14. ateşle oynamak - bölüm.13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> euzubillaimineşşeytanirracimbismillahirrahmanirrahim allahım sonunda ya sonunda geldiiii bu sahne için kıvrandım kıvrandım durdum en sonunda böyle bir saçmalık çıkardım her neyse... özür diliyorum ve kaçıyorum :(

Üç gün boyunca kimseyle konuşmamış, Chanyeol ile normal düzeyde iletişim kurup aslında istediği suratına bağırıp ona hesap sormak, aylarca belki de yıllarca onunla konuşmamak, boğazına sarılıp kendisinden başka birisine dikkatini vermeyeceğini çığlıklar atarak haykırmak iken, Chanyeol’ün bir şeylerin farkına varmaması için eski davranışlarında bulunmaya çabalamıştı. Mesela gece yatmadan önce ona sarılmış ve iyi geceler demişti ya da onunla neşeli bir şekilde konuşmaya çalışmıştı. Bunlar gücünü oldukça tüketmişti.

Geçen üç günün ardından akşam yemeği için mutfakta masada oturuyorlardı. Baekhyun o gün kendisinde ne Chanyeol’e bakabilecek ne de onunla konuşabilecek gücü bulabilmişti. Ona her baktığında gözlerinin önüne birbirlerine en doğal halleriymiş gibi uyan bedenlerin ve aralarında bir nefeslik mesafe olan yüzlerin gelmesine engel olamıyordu.

Başını masadan kaldırmadan patates püresinden etinin yanına koydu. Aç olmasa bile Chanyeol ile aynı masadayken az yiyip kalkamıyordu masadan.

Derince yutkundu Baekhyun Chanyeol çatalını masaya bıraktığında ve derin nefesler alıp ellerini sıktığında. “Baekhyun, hayatım—” Baekhyun kaskatı kesilmiş bedenine ilaç gibi gelen kapı tıklanışıyla gözlerini kapattı. Telaşla kalkıp kapıya koşmak için sandalyesini itse bile, Chanyeol oturması için işaret etmiş ve temkinli adımlarla kapıya ilerlemişti.

Baekhyun bir anda zorluklarla kurduğu dünyasının yıkılacağından korktu. _Chanyeol’e bir şey olmaz, ona kim ne yapabilir, _diye kendisini teskin etti. Alt dudağını dişleri arasına kıstırıp sandalyesine oturmaksızın kapıya baktı. En sonunda dayanamayarak kapıya ilerleyip söveye yaslandı, başını hafifçe dışarı uzatarak kapının önünde dışarısını kapatarak dikilen Chanyeol’ü izledi. İçine su serpildiğinde rahat bir nefes alabildi. Ama kapıyı açtığından beri hiçbir şey söylememiş Chanyeol, Baekhyun’u rahatsız hissettirmeyi başardı. Kaşları çatıldı omeganın, dudakları büzüldü, gözlerinin gümüşü parladı.

_“Abi?”_

Baekhyun kemiklerine kadar titriyordu.

***

Chanyeol karşısındaki bedeni itekleyerek kapı eşiğini aştı, arkasından kapıyı çekerek abisinin yüzüne dikti gözlerini. Yüzünde tek bir kırışıklık vardı on yıl önce, şimdi ise gözlerinin kenarları çökmüş ve biri ona katlamıştı, alnında üç çizgi vardı, saçlarının rengi canlılığını yitirmeye başlamıştı, beyazlamaya başlamak için önlerinde pek vakitleri yoktu. Gözlerinde ise aynı tiksinti, aynı öfke vardı.

“Merhaba kardeşim.”

Chanyeol derin bir nefes alarak gözlerini kapattı, sakinleşmeye çabaladı. Zaten sinirliyken daha da sinirlerinin zıplatılması, abisinin hayrına olmazdı ama Seojoon akıllı oluşuyla bilinmezdi. Chanyeol gözlerini açtığında sinirlerini bozan sırıtışla karşılaştı, kaskatı kesilmiş çenesini zorlukla açıp “Ne işin var burada?” diyebildi. “Seni bir daha görmek istemediğimi net olarak belirtmiştim zira.”

_Omegası bulunan bir Alfa’yı dürtmemek gerekir, bunu en aptallar bile bilir_.

Seojoon kendisini kenara itmeye kalkıp eve geçmek için atakta bulunduğunda, Chanyeol omzuna konmuş eli tuttu, ters çevirdi. Gözlerindeki nefret, ateşleriyle uyandı, parmakları dokunduğu yerleri yaktı. Seojoon eğer dilini tutmayı bilmeseydi gece çökerken bütün köyü başlarına toplayacaktı. Chanyeol onun bu becerisinin ne kadar iyi olduğunu ölçmek isteyerek ellerinin daha da ısınmasına, etraflarındaki havanın şölen ateşi gibi çıtırdayıp aurasının kızıllaşmasına izin verdi. Çevresini saran ateş kırmızısı, Chanyeol’ün içindeki kurdu daha da öfkelendirdi, öfkesi ve ateşiyle iyice güçlenen alfa kurt, pençelerini çıkarıp acıyla gözleri kızarıp yaşlanmış ağabeyinin bileğine geçirdi.

“Hareketlerine dikkat et, seni on sene önce öldürmemiş olabilirim, ama ibret olsun diye Kijoon’u öldürmüştüm. Yoksa unuttun mu o anları?” Chanyeol bileği biraz da fiziksel gücüyle sıktı, daha da büktü, suratındaki durgunluk, gözlerinde yanan soğuk ateşler, etraflarında çıtırdayan havaya rağmen sessizlikle içi ürperen Seojoon’un sinirle hareketlenip bileğini kardeşinin elinden kurtarmaya çalışmasını sağladı. “Hayret verici aslında, onu öldürürken ben, kılını kıpırdatmamıştın, hatırlattığımda ise öfkeyle karşı koymaya çalışıyorsun. Acınası…”

“Onun adını ağzına alma—Deneme bile—Babamın yüz karası—”

Chanyeol suratında tek bir kası bile oynamasa dahi Seojoon’un acıyla kükremesine yol açarak avucundaki bileği kırdı. Ağabeyi acıyla kükrerken kulağına eğildi, ürkütücü derecede duygusuz sesiyle fısıldadı. “Kendi ellerinle öldürdüğün babanı şimdi kullanmaya mı kalkıyorsun? Sana benden bir tavsiye, sakın bir daha babamı anma, yoksa en beklemediğin anda tepene çökerim, seni paramparça ederim, seni öldürmediğim için pişmanlıkla ağlarken sen, seni mahvederim.” Chanyeol kıkırdadı ve betanın kırık, anormal bir açıyla bükülmüş bileğini çöp atar gibi savurganca attı elinden, yere düşen kendisinden sekiz yaş ihtiyar adamın gözlerine baktı. Hava çıtırdamayı kestiğinde, gözleri ateş kırmızısı renklerini git gide kaybedip çıplak ayaklarıyla bastığı veranda tahtasında baş göstermiş siyah gölgeyi açık ederek evine girdi Chanyeol.

Seojoon’un ne kadar yüzsüz olduğunu öğrenmek için güzel bir yöntem kullanmıştı. Babasını öldürdüğü Joonmyeon’un kapısına gidip bileğini yerine oturtması ve tedavi etmesini isteyebilecek miydi, Chanyeol görmek istiyordu.

İçeri geçtiğinde mutfak kapısının önüne çıkarak duvara yaslanmış, kendisini bekleyen omega ile karşılaştı. “Abilerinin öldüğünü sanıyordum.” Aslında sesi yumuşak ve anlayışlıydı. Dudaklarında halden anlayan minik, naif gülücüğü duruyordu. Gözleri şefkatle kısılmıştı, Chanyeol’e koşup sarılmak ister gibi bakıyordu. Ama Alfa’nın siniri ve donukluğu olduğu yerde duruyordu.

Chanyeol duygusuz bir ifadeyle kestirip attı. “Öldüler çünkü.” Baekhyun gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Karşılaştığı tavır, kendisinin Chanyeol’ü karşıladığı tavırla alakasızdı. Chanyeol içindeki siniri kendisine yöneltmiş, öfkesini kendisinden çıkarmaya kalkışmaktaydı. _Ne bu durduk yere? Onu anladığımı göremiyor mu?_

Baekhyun kaşlarını kaldırdı. “O zaman kapıda acıyla inleyen beden kime ait? Abi dediğin beden?” Sesi hala yumuşak ve Chanyeol’e ulaşmaya çalışır tonundaydı. Baekhyun tam _bana anlatabilirsin, biliyorsun,_ demek üzereyken aldığı cevapla nefes almayı bile unuttu.

Chanyeol gözlerindeki soğuk ateşleri Baekhyun’a doğrulttu. “Burnunu sokmayı kesip karnını doyur Baekhyun.”

_Ne sanıyor beni? Kuklası mı? Kölesi mi? Ya da bir bez bebek? Emirlerini yerine getireceğimi mi düşünüyor? Kendisini üstün mü görüyor?_ Düşüncelerinin etkisinde kalarak günlerdir içini kemiren gerçekle birleştirdi zehirini.

Baekhyun güldü. “Sana normal omegalardan olmadığımı kanıtlayamadım herhalde. Ye dediğinde yiyecek, yap dediğinde yapacak, öl dediğinde ölecek kölelerden değilim ben. Böyle sahibimmiş gibi davranma hakkını sana ne verebilir? İnan bana, beni kendine mecbur ettikten sonra gerçek kimliğini gösterip böyle davranacaksan, bir gece ansızın ölü bulunursun Chanyeol.” Baekhyun öfke ile gerilmiş, gözü seğiren Alfa’nın gözlerinin en derinlerine baktı. “Eğer beni eşin olarak seçtikten sonra kölen yapacağını sanıyorsan, o küçük beynini kullanmayı hiç beceremiyorsun demektir.”

Ardından merdivenlere dönüp yavaş hareketlerle onları tırmandı. Odasına girip kapıyı arkasından sertçe kapattı.

***

Ertesi gün odasından çıkmak bile istememişti. Chanyeol giderken kalkmamıştı. Oysa her sabah o gitmeden önce uyanıp sabah onu görmeye dikkat ediyordu. Kahvaltı etmeyi canı istememişti ve akşamüstü eve Sehun gelip onu odasından çıkmaya zorlayacak kadar kapıyı çaldığında ve kuru, rengi kalmamış dudakları ve cansız gözlerini ona göstermek zorunda bıraktığında, zorlukla ağzına tıkıştırılan pekmezli ekmekler ve haşlanmış yumurtalarla karnı doldurulurken bulmuştu kendisini. Akşam olduğunda ve Chanyeol geldiğinde onun sesini duyduğu gibi aşağı koşmamıştı ya da sessiz bir evle karşılanmaması için didinirken bir anda kesilmiş bu çabasını gözüne sokmaktan geri durmamıştı.

_Bütün çabalarım, ona verdiğim bütün değer böyle yok sayılıp küçümsenmekle yanıtlanacaksa eğer_, diye düşündü, _neden çabalamaya devam edeyim ya da ona değer vermeyi sürdüreyim?_ Gözleri tekrar sızlayıp göz ayaları tekrar ıslandığında, Baekhyun sessizce gözlerini kuruladı. Ama geceden beri yaşlara alışmış göz kenarları yaşların kolay kurulanmasına izin vermiyordu artık.

Tahriş olmuş yumuşak teninden dolayı gözlerinin sızısının yanında bir de teninin yanışına katlandı Baekhyun. Chanyeol’ün adım seslerinin yaklaştığını o anda duydu. Kapıya sırtı dönüktü. Yatağın ses çıkarmamsı, yorganın ve kumaşların hışırdamaması için özellikle dikkat ederek ve yavaş davranarak yastığına yüzünü gömdü, kollarını daha sıkı sardı, yorganı kendisine biraz daha çekip bedenini sıcaklığa boğdu.

Kapısı çıt çıkarılmadan aralandı, eğer kulakları keskin olmasaydı Baekhyun yakalayamayabilirdi yavaş ve seçilmesi zor titreşimleri. Nefeslerini yavaşlatarak bekledi. Kalbinin hızlanmasını istemiyordu, Chanyeol ile yüz yüze gelmeyi istemiyordu. Eğer onun da kötü halde olduğunu görürse affedeceğinden, eğer iyi halde görürse yarasının daha da derinleşeceğinden korkuyordu. Gün boyu bir Chanyeol’e gidip hesap sormak, hala neden gelip özür dilemediğinin ve neden gönlünü almadığının cevabını istemek bir ondan kaçmak için evden gitmek arasında gidip gelmişti. Yapabildiği tek şey ise akan burnu, gözyaşları ve içini sarmış, öfkesi ile karındaş gibi iyi geçinen üzüntüsünde boğulmak için beklemek olmuştu.

Chanyeol’ün varlığının yakınlaştığını hissetmeseydi eğer, yaklaştığını asla anlayamazdı. Adımları hayaletlerden çalınmış gibiydi.

Kalbi boğazında atmaya başladığında Baekhyun vücuduna yaklaşan bir sıcaklık kaynağı hissetti. Ardından ise Baekhyun’un kafasını karıştırarak dolap kapağı açıldı. _Yine özür dilemeyecek. Neden dilemiyor? Kendisini neden açıklamıyor? Açıklamalı._ Boğazından yukarı tırmanan bir hıçkırık, gözleri sulanıp kirpiklerinden yastığa yaşları geçmeye başladığı anda ortaya çıkmıştı. Hiç vakit kaybetmemişti. Bütün bedenini kasarak ağlayışını durdurmaya çalıştıysa bile, Chanyeol ile arası düzelmeden ona güçsüz görünmek istemiyordu, hıçkırığı da üzüntüsü de o kadar güçlü geldi ki sadece saatler içerisinde zayıf düşmüş bedenine karşı, sarsılmaya başlamıştı omuzları iki saniye sonra.

Baekhyun içindeki sıkıntının çözülmeye başlayıp boğazındaki yumrunun hafiflediğini hissetti bir an için. Etrafını tekrar o sıcaklık sarmıştı. Ateşin karşısına uzatılmış gibi yanıyordu ayakları. Ayaklarından bedenine içini rahatlatan, kaslarını gevşeten, yüreğinin endişesini dindiren bir ateş tırmanıyordu ve Baekhyun hıçkırıkları sürse bile ağlamayı kesebilmişti.

Chanyeol’ün odaya girdiğini işitemediği gibi odadan çıktığını da işitememişti, yüzünü yastığından kaldırmaktan çekiniyordu. Gün boyu yorulmuş ve zayıf düşmüş bedeni bulduğu küçük rahatlık ve bedenine yayılan tatlı sıcaklıkta hemen mayışıp uykuya dalıvermişti.

Chanyeol de o uykuya daldıktan sonra uzanarak ensesini okşamış, başını boynunun ağrımaması için düzgün bir pozisyona getirip burnunun ucundaki sümüğü ve yukarı bakan yanağındaki ıslaklığı silip saçlarına kondurduğu küçük öpücüğün ardından odasından çıkıp gitmişti.

***

Chanyeol ertesi sabah, Baekhyun önceki güne kıyasla kendisini daha iyi hissettiği için kazınan midesine yenik düşerek aşağı indiğinde, mutfak masasında oturmuş çay bardağı ile bakışıyordu. Çocuk merdivenlerin ucuna yaklaşıp kendisini ördüğünde geri dönecekken engel oldu, “Baekhyun, konuşmamız gerekiyor,” diyerek onu yanına çağırmıştı. “Böyle gitmez. Aynı çatı altındayız.”

Baekhyun gerginlikten mi heyecandan mı olduğunu anlayamasa da hızlanmış kalp atışlarını benimsemiş, mutfağa girerek Chanyeol’ün karşısına oturmuştu. “Ne var?” Baekhyun tek kaşını kaldırdı. “Beni nasıl kendine güvenmeye ikna edip kandırdığını mı itiraf edeceksin?” Bakışlarındaki asalet ve asilik, Chanyeol’ün kanını kaynatmıştı ama kurdunun hoşuna gitmişti.

“Baekhyun.” Sesindeki uyarıcı ton ne kadar asi ya da asil olursa olsun her omegayı etkilerdi, Baekhyun dişlerini sıkıp derin nefeslerle sağına döndü, öfkesi düşünme yetisini sislendiriyordu. Yanağını dişleyerek camdan dışarı baktı. Yaza girmişlerdi ama henüz sabah vakitleri çok sıcak olmuyordu. Belki de evleri rüzgâr yerinde kaldığı için onlara sıcak gelmiyordu. Jongdae’nin yağmur yağması için dualar edişini hayal meyal hatırlıyordu Baekhyun.

Kalp atışları yavaşlayıp sislenmiş zihni açıldığında derin bir nefes aldı ve Chanyeol’e döndü. “Konuş.”

Chanyeol Baekhyun’un içindeki zehri akıtmasına izin vermesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Suçu olmasa da suçlu durumunda olduğunu da öyle. Gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı, renklerinin değişmesini önledi.

“Seni kandırmadım. Sana yalan söylemedim.” Chanyeol güçsüz bir mırıltıyla söyledi. “Sana eski köyde anlatmak istemiştim. Ne kadar erken, o kadar iyi diye düşünüyordum. Ama…”

Baekhyun güldü. “Beni aptal yerine koymak daha tatlı geldi.”

Chanyeol bir derin nefes daha aldı. “Hayır Baekhyun.”Chanyeol karşısında akıl sağlığı pamuk ipliğine bağlı bir çocuk olduğunu biliyordu. Bir omegadan öte bir çocuktu. “Sana söyledim. Ben birinin beni koruyup kollamasını çok istemiştim. Senin için sadece o kişi olmak istedim. İnan bana, seni—Seni…” Boğazında düğümlenen kelimeler, dudaklarından dökülmüş ve Baekhyun’un öfkesinin altına sızabilmiş önceki kelimelerin etkisini arttırdı. Baekhyun’un kaşları çatıldı, _güvenim boşa değilmiş işte, _diyerek sevinmek için kendisine izin verdi. “Seni kendim gibi bir canavara mecbur etmek istemiyorum. Seni hak ettiğin mutlu bir evlilik ve huzurlu o yaşamdan alıkoymak istemiyorum. Ama hiçbir şey yapamıyorum. Seni mutlu etmek ile hayatta tutmak arasında seçim yapamam Baekhyun…”

Baekhyun titreyen alt dudağı ve şişen boğazı ile camlardan dışarıyı izlemek için tekrar sağına döndü.

“Baekhyun, seni hiçbir şeye zorlamaya niyetim yok. Seni küçük kardeşim olarak görmekten başka hiçbir dileğim de yok. Her şey senin dilediğin şekilde şekillenecek, senin istediğin yoldan ilerleyecek. Ama seni hayatta tutmaya mecburum.”

Baekhyun gözlerini kırpıştırıp yaşlardan kurtuldu ve dudağının üstündeki kuru derileri kopararak Alfa’ya döndü. Çökmüş gözaltları, solmuş ten rengi, canlılığını yitirmiş gözleri ile tekrar gözlerini doldurdu Alfası. İçinde anlatılmak için bekleyen onca şey varken dilinin ucuna hiçbir şey gelmiyordu.

“Baekhyun… Seni kandırmadım, sana yalan söylemedim, her daim samimiydim, lütfen beni anla. _Benim kararım ya da iradem değildi bu._” Chanyeol anlaşılmak ve hala kırgın gözlerle bakmak dışında yanıt alamadığı Baekhyun’a kendisini inandırmak için çırpınırken, omegayı kırdığını bilmiyordu.

“Madem istemiyorsun o zaman neden yapıyorsun bunu? Anlatmanı bekledim, eski köyden döndüğümüzden beri anlatmanı bekliyorum. Ve sonunda anlattığında da istemediğini söylüyorsun. Yapma o zaman!” Baekhyun yutkundu. Kurumuş boğazını ıslatmaya çalışıyordu. “Bana bunu yapma…”

Chanyeol uzanıp masaya vurduğu elini kavradığında Baekhyun çekmeye çalıştı ama Alfa oturduğu yerden kalkıp dizinin dibine gelip çöktüğünde ellerini kaçıramayacağını anlayarak gözlerini kaçırdı. “Sen daha on yedi bahar görmüş açmamış bir çiçeksin, ben seni bu sürüye katmak zorundayım, eğer istediğin, ilgini çeken biri varsa inan bana aranızda durmam,” Baekhyun içinin sıkıldığını hissetti. Nefes almak zorlaşıyordu sanki. “En çok istediğim şey şu zor yaşamından sonra seni huzura kavuşturup mutlu etmek. Ama babana karşı durabilecek başka birisi yok sürüde.” Ciğerlerine nefes doldurabildiğinde Baekhyun gözlerini ellerini kavramış ellere indirdi. Başını Chanyeol’den tarafa çevirdi. “Belki fiziksel güçte bütün sürüm onu geçebilir, fakat iş rütbe konusuna geldiğinde… Seni ya varisle ya da alfanın kendisiyle nişanlarlar Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun yeterli cesareti bulduğunda gözlerini Alfa’ya kaldırdı ve şokla kasıldı. Ellerinden birini Chanyeol’ün tutuşundan kopardı. Sıcakla pembeleşmiş teni Chanyeol’ün renk kalmamış yanağına ulaştı ve gözyaşını sildi.

Ardından sakince başını salladı.

“Beni sevmeyeceksin, seni sevemeyeceğim.” Baekhyun zorlukla yutkundu. “Bunu neden yapıyorsun?”

Chanyeol Baekhyun’un yanağındaki elini tutup avucuna aldı ve gözlerini Baekhyun’un yaşlarla parlayan gözlerine dikti. “Seni korumakla mükellefim ben Baek. Sen benim sürümsün. _Tek ailemsin_.” Chanyeol gözlerini kapattı, alt dudağını titrememesi için ısırdı. “Öldüğümde kimseye sürümü koruyamadığımı söyleyemem. Herkes ya sürüsüyle birlikte ya da sürüsünü korurken ölmüşken, canı için canını ortaya koymuşken, beni seni bırakamam. Benim kanımda var bu.” Chanyeol titrek bir soluk aldı. “Sana arayacağın aşkı sunamam, sana isteyeceğin sıcağı veremem, ama sana elimde ne varsa vereceğim, her şeyi senin isteklerine göre yapacağım, istediğin ne varsa yapacağım. Lütfen Baek…”

“Söz ver,” diye fısıldadı Gümüş kurt. “Beni mutlu edeceksin, söz ver.”

Chanyeol gözlerini araladı. “Söz veriyorum, seni mutlu edeceğim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ne kadar çirkin ne kadar ıyy olursa olsun sonuna kadar geldiyseniz hepinize aşığım diyorum hepinize benden bir öpücük mwah ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ gelin öpücem
> 
> ve bu tahmin ettiğim gibi kısa bir şey olmuyo çıldırıcam durduk yere Baekhyun dünyayı fethetmeye kalkıyo allahım yarabbim sen bana sabir ver yarabbim 
> 
> şey diyorum yani smut bekliyosanız ben çok sori ömrümüzün sonuna doğru gelir herhalde çünkü BAekhyun evrene savaş açıcak ya bıktım ya bu çocuk beni öldürüyo (┬┬﹏┬┬) bıKTIMMM ಠ_ಠ


	15. ateşle oynamak - bölüm.14

Baekhyun önündeki yumuşak kumaşın üstünde parmaklarını gezdirirken Jongdae’nin ısrarlarıyla yaz bitmeden yapmaya karar verdikleri seremoniyi ve hemen ardından verecekler şöleni düşünüyordu. İçindeki sıkıntı; yazın ortalarına varmış olmalarına rağmen yaz diye tutturan Jongdae’nin iki ayağını bir pabuca sokmaya hevesli oluşu ve Chanyeol’den kaynaklı olduğu kadar gereğinden yüksek sesli hazırlıklara başladıklarını grupla konuşan Sehun-Jongdae ikilisinin marifetinden, pazar yerinde Kyungsoo’ya sanki bilerek duyurdukları haberden de kaynaklıydı.

Çünkü yaz sıcağında bunca telaşın peşinde koşturmak seremoniyi yakıcı yaz güneşinin altında yapmaktansa, serin kış güneşinin altında kalın kürkler kuşanmış ve kutsal söğüt ağaçlarının eteğinde dizleri karlara gömülmüşken yapmak istiyordu. Çünkü bu kadar kısa sürede her şeyin olup bitmesini istemiyordu, hayatı alt üst olacaktı. Belki günleri değişmeyecekti ama dinamikler tamamen değişecekti. En azından Gümüş kurda öyle geliyordu. Ve biraz da akşamından korkuyordu. Bunu asla itiraf etmiyordu, ne başkalarına ne kendisine.

Çünkü korkuyordu. Sehun ve Jongdae’nin, pazar yerine gelmiş sabah serinliğinde alışverişini herkesin gözlerinin üstünde olmasını umursamadan yapan omegayı gördüğü anda gerginleşmiş, dimdik kesilip kaskatı olmuş bedenini fark ettiklerini biliyordu. Kendisini rahatlatmak için seremoniden bahsettiklerini de öyle. Ama Baekhyun, duyduğuna adının Baekhyun olduğuna emin olduğu kadar emin olduğu omeganın hiçbir tepki vermeden, hareketleri hiç duraksamadan alışverişini yapışına karşılık, çok korkmuştu.

Chanyeol’e mi güveniyordu? Onu asla unutamayacağını mı biliyordu? Ya da kendisiyle mecburiyetten eşleşeceğini söylemişti Chanyeol ve o yüzden mi böyle rahattı? Eşleşseler bile ilişkilerini sürdürecekler miydi?

Baekhyun gözlerini sıkıca kapattı ve eve geliş vakti yaklaşmış Chanyeol’ün bir an önce eve gelmesini istedi. Kapıdan içeri girip içindeki endişeleri dindirmesini… Sürekli aklında dolanan _ya o omeganın yanındaysa?_ sorusunu tuzla buz etmesini, yok etmesini istedi. Sürekli onun yanında kalmasını.

Bahçede gölgeye yerleştirdiği devasa yastığın üstüne otururken biraz kıpırdandı, dirseğini yanındaki küçük sehpaya dayayıp şakağını yumruğuna yasladı, gözlerini etrafında gezdirmeye devam etti.

Kucağındaki kumaşları okşayan eli, serin ve pürüzsüz bir kumaşa değdiğinde, dikkati cezp edildi, gözleri balköpüğü renkteki parlak kumaşa çevrildi. Jongdae’nin kıyafetlerinin dikilmesi için kumaş seçmesi gerektiğini söyleyerek bıraktığı, kapıda bile onlarca defa akşam seçmesini söylediği kumaşlardan çok uzaklara gitmişti aklı.

Üst dudağını ısırarak kurumuş derileri kopardı.

Dışarısı da en az evin içi kadar sıcaktı. Üstüne basan sıcakla bunaldı ve serinlik ihtiyacıyla yüzünü yellerken buldu kendisini. Parlak kumaş gözlerini rahatsız ettiğinde etraftaki dinginliğe, doğanın uyumlu güzelliğine çevirdi.

Tekrar iç geçirdi.

Sıcakla iyice mayışıp yerinde yayıldı ve ağırlığını sırtını dayadığı çitlere verdi.

Gökyüzünde süzülen kuşlara gözü takıldığında yaklaşan adım seslerini işitti ancak. Chanyeol evin etrafından dolaşıp bahçeye, yanına gelmişti. Baekhyun kucağındaki kumaşları kaldırıp yaklaşan bedenle ayağa kalkmak için hareketlendiğinde Chanyeol’den “Lütfen otur,” sözlerini işitti. “Ayağa kalkma.”

Baekhyun olduğu yerde kalıp yaklaşan bedeni izledi. “Geç kaldın,” demekten kendini alamadı. “Normalde güneş batmadan burada olurdun.” Baekhyun havayı işaret ederek konuştuğunda etrafa yayılmış ve turunculara baskın gelen maviliği göstermişti. Chanyeol ile yanına yere çöküp çimenlerin üstüne sereserpe uzanmıştı. “Toplantı uzadı. Yaşını almış ve bunu yaptıkça alınganlaşmış, menopoza girip olduğundan da sinirli hale gelmiş kadınlardan ikisi birbirine daldığında ara vermek zorunda kaldık, dolayısıyla bitiş de sarktı.”

Baekhyun hmm’layarak dinlediğini belli etti. “Ne toplantısıydı ki?” Sehpanın üzerinde duran tabaktan peçeteyi kaldırıp şekerli kurabiyelerden bir tane alıp Alfaya uzattı Baekhyun.

Chanyeol duraksamadan “Kış için hazırlıkları sonuca bağlamaya çalışıyoruz artık.” diyerek cevap verdi. Baekhyun kendisine sunulan güvenden hoşnut kalarak neşelendi ve gülümsedi hafifçe. Elindeki kurabiyeyi almış ve yarısını ısırıp çiğnemeye başlamış Chanyeol ağzındakini yuttuktan sonra komik bakışlarla kendisine döndüğünde, gülümsemesi ses kazanmıştı. “Hoş, bu konuyla kadınların oğullarının kavgalı oluşunun ne alakası var, dahası oğulları kavgalı diye niye onlar da kavga ediyorlar çözemedim ama…”

Baekhyun kocaman gülümsedi. “Oğulları mı? Kimmiş ki onlar? Pazardakiler de onlar mıydı acaba..?” Chanyeol omuz silkti. “Büyük ihtimalle değildirler. Alfa Wang’ın oğlunu Jongin bugün sürüden uzaklaştırmak için yün sattığımız köye gidenlerin peşine takmıştı.” Ağzına diğer yarımı da attığında ellerini çırptı Chanyeol ve dikleşti. “Bunlar ne bu arada?”

Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün işaret ettiklerine baktığında Jongdae’nin bıraktığı kumaşları görmüştü.

Baekhyun’un gülen yüzü hemen solduğunda, Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı. “Baek?” Chanyeol küçüğe uzanarak başını kaldırdı çocuğun. “Ne oldu tatlım?” Baekhyun alt dudağını ısırarak kumaşlarda gezdirdi gözlerini. “Bir şey değiller. Seremoni için kıyafet diktirmeye çalışıyor Jongdae.” Baekhyun nefes aldı ve öyle konuşmasına devam etti. “Aralarından birini seçmem için bıraktı o da bunları.”

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un hemen öncesinde neşeyle pembeleşmiş yanaklarını ve parlayan gözlerini görüyorken o anda Baekhyun’un bulutlanmış gözlerini ve gülümsemesi yok olmuş suratını izliyordu. “Ne hoşuna gitmiyor tatlım?”

Baekhyun saçlarını okşayan el ile alt dudağını dişleri arasına kıstırdı. “Hoşuma gitmediğinden değil… Sadece…”

Chanyeol küçüğün gümüş saçlarından elini aşağı indirdi ve Baekhyun’un çenesinin altına işaret parmağını dayayarak Baekhyun’un yüzünü kendisine çevirdi. “Canını sıkan _ne_, tatlım?”

Baekhyun kumaşlardan balköpüğüne çalan renktekinde parmak uçlarını dolaştırdı. “Canımı sıktığından değil… Sadece…” Hala içinden geçeni söylemediği için Chanyeol bu sefer ses tonunu biraz sertleştirmek zorunda kalmıştı. Baekhyun eğer zorlanmaz ise gerçek düşüncesinin etrafında dört dönecek ve asla söylemeyecek gibi duruyordu. “Hadi söyle Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun her şeyin bir an önce olup bitmesini istemiyordu. Chanyeol’ü affedip teklifini kabul etmesi her şeyin çarçabuk olmasına onay verdiği manasına gelmiyordu. Hiç gelmemişti. Başını eğdi istemsizce ve mır mır “Ben bu kadar çabuk olmasını istemiyorum. Kışı beklemek istiyorum. Jongdae ise herkesi ikna etmiş, yaz bitmeden yaptırmaya kararlı.” dedi. Dudak bükerek söyledikleri, gözlerini kucağında birleştirdiği elleriyle oynarken onlara doğrultması, Chanyeol’ün içini bir garip etmişti.

“O zaman kışın sen ne zaman istersen o zaman olur Baekhyun.” Chanyeol küçük çocuğun gözlerini kocaman açarak hızla kafasını kaldırmasını sağladı. Baekhyun karnının bükülüp midesinin baş aşağı döndüğünü hissederken, hissettiklerini söylediğinde asla böyle bir karşılık almayı beklememişken, Chanyeol’ün yumuşak gülümsemesine bakmak, gözlerindeki kibarlığı ve içtenliği görmek düşünce ağını bir anlığına kesmişti. Hiçbir şey düşünemiyordu. “O zamana kadar istersen sana geçici bir kulübe de inşa edebilirim. Burada benimle kalmaya devam etmek istersen kalırsın da.”

Chanyeol yerinden kalkıp hala yerde yastıkta oturan küçük çocuğa elini uzattı. “Kalk hadi.” Baekhyun duraksadığında Chanyeol elini salladı yüzünün önünde. “Hadi.”

Baekhyun elini Chanyeol’ün avucuna koydu, alfa tarafından yukarı çekildiğinde ise onun bedenine doğru savruldu. Sesine güvenmiyordu bile ama düşünceleri ancak geri dönmüşken beyni anında aklından geçenleri yaptırdı, dilinden kelimeler döküldü. Sesi çatlasa bile. “A-Alfa… Sen…”

Chanyeol hitap ile kasılıp nefesini tuttu. “Efendim tatlım?”

Baekhyun’un karnı kasılmıştı, kalbi hızlanmıştı ve aklı karışıktı. Nedenini anlamıyordu. Chanyeol istemişti evlenmelerini, eşleşmeyi. Şimdi ise ertelenmesine izin veriyordu. Birkaç hafta değil, birkaç ay dönümü üstelik. Gözlerindeki kaybolmuşlukla kaşlarını çatıp onları Chanyeol’ün gözlerine doğrulttu. Yumuşak ve çekingen ses tonu duyulduğunda Chanyeol’ün gerginliği kayboldu, içi şefkatle doldu. “Se-sen… Ciddi misin? Gerçekten... _kış_ vakti yapabilir miyiz bunu?”

Chanyeol gülümsedi ve hafifçe geriye çekti üst gövdesini, boştaki eliyle Baekhyun’un yanağını kavradı, “_Sen nasıl istersen öyle olacak_.” Baekhyun’un elinin altında gevşeyişi ve omuzlarının düşüşü ile Chanyeol ne diyeceğini ölçüp biçemedi. Aklında ne varsa dilinden de o dökülüverdi. “Bunu söylerken ciddiydim tatlım.”

Baekhyun kuruyan boğazını ıslatmak için yutkundu ve gözlerini büyülenmiş gibi Chanyeol’ün koyu renk gözlerine dikili tuttu. Çekemiyordu gözlerini onunkilerden. Kalbi göğüs kafesinde yarışa tutulmuş gibi çırpınırken tekrar yutkunup elini Chanyeol’ün yanağını avuçlamak için kaldırdığı koluna kondurdu. Tırnakları Chanyeol’ün ön kol kaslarında iz bırakacak olsa bile elini sıktı, kendisini sabit tutmaya, titreyen dizlerine yenik düşüp yere kapaklanmamaya çabalıyordu. Gözleri sızladı, yaşlar göz ayalarında birikti. Göz kapaklarını yorgunlukla indirdi, yaşlar yanaklarından yuvarlandı. Chanyeol’ün sıcak eline sürttü yanağını. Chanyeol’ün elini tutan elinden kurtulup sağ kolunu Alfa’nın karnına doladı. Yüzünü de Chanyeol’ün büyük elinden çekip başını Chanyeol’ün göğsüne gömdü.

“Teşekkür ederim.” Sesi çatlak ve fısıltı şeklindeydi. Başını Chanyeol’ün göğsüne sürtüp daha da çok sokulmaya çabaladı. “Teşekkür ederim _hyung_.” Chanyeol kalbinin kulaklarında, boğazında, karnında, parmak uçlarında, saç diplerinde, her yerinde attığını hissediyordu. “Çok teşekkür ederim _hyung_.”

Chanyeol Baekhyun’un saçlarını okşadı Baekhyun’un ağlayışı son bulana dek. Baekhyun, Alfasının eli her ensesine değdiğinde mırıltıya benzer bir ses çıkarıyor ve gözyaşları arasında ona teşekkür ediyordu. Chanyeol onu sakinleştirmek ve gerginliğini almak için yapacağı şeyi böylece bulmuş oldu. Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün eli ensesine değdiğinde baştan aşağı titriyor, baldırlarının kasıldığını hissediyor, Chanyeol’e daha sıkı tutunmak zorunda kalıyordu. Neyse ki iki kurdun da şikâyeti yoktu.

Chanyeol Baekhyun’a sormaksızın gümüş kurdu kucakladı, içeri götürmek üzere açık bahçe kapılarına doğru harekete geçti.

***

Chanyeol evden çıkmak üzere hazırlanırken o günün son gün olduğunu düşünüyor, kendisine teselli veriyordu. Tam da o gün, bütün kış hazırlıkları tamamlanacak, geriye sadece tarlalarla ilgilenmek kalacaktı. Karasu’nun yanındaki köyden aldıkları tavuk yemleri de gelecekti. Koyunları otlatmaya çoğunlukla dışarı çıkıyorlardı fakat fırtınalı günlerde ya da havanın uygun olmadığı dönemlerde onlara vermek için arpa stokları tükenmeden civar köylerin, onlardan birkaç çuval almayı düşünüyordu Chanyeol ve bunu da masaya yatırmamış, üzerine kavga edecek başka mesele çıkarmaktansa sürü üyelerine, kendi bildiğini okumaya karar vermişti. Yani eğer gün içerisinde Yaşlı Huan ile Wang Jao’nun anlaşmazlığını çözebilirse gün içerisinde erken bile gelebilirdi eve.

Eve erken gelme umudu ile içi hafifleyen Chanyeol’ün aklına eşleşme töreninin tamamlandığını görmeden gitmeyi reddeden Byun kurtlarını barındırmaya ses çıkarmaksızın devam eden Bae ailesi geldiğinde bunu yapamayacağını anladı. Yaşlı Bae Hong’a minnettarlığının bir göstergesi olarak güzel bir erkek geyik götürmeliydi. Ve geyikler artık Roo Vadisi taraflarına geçmeye başlardı bu dönemlerde, Chanyeol’ün sağlıklı ve güzel bir erkek geyik bulmak için ziyadesiyle uzaklaşması gerekecekti. Genç Bae Hong için ise güzel bir samur kürkü iş görürdü. Eşi Fei Wang için ise gümüş bir bileklik iyi olurdu. Chanyeol Jongin’e gerekli miktarı verip onu Sarraf Soora’ya göndermeliydi.

İç geçirdi ve dolabının kapaklarını kapattı. Üstündeki basit tişörtün eteklerini düzelip dağınık saçlarını elleriyle yatıştırmaya uğraştı.

Odanın kapısını açıp dışarı çıktı ve merdivenleri arkasında bırakarak aşağı indi. Ocağı yakmış ve çaydanlığı ateşin üstüne koymuş Baekhyun’un kendisi için yumurta da haşladığını gördü. Ocakta ateşin kenarına kaynamaya bırakılmış cezveni ateşe dönük sapını fark ettiğinde Alfa, onaylamazca başını salladı. _Onu nasıl eline almayı planlıyor acaba?_

İç geçirdi ve mutfağa girip ocağa ilerledi. Baekhyun’un köşe taraflarında da olmaması ile gözleri camlardan dışarı kaydı. Tahmini doğru çıkarak Baekhyun’u bahçede buldu. Elinde kazmalar ve çapalarla bahçenin köşesine ilerliyordu. Kaşlarını çatarak ne yapacağını bekledi Chanyeol. Aklından cezve çıkıp gitmişti. Elindekilerle birlikte yere çöken Baekhyun oturmuş ve hırkasının cebinden top yapılmış mendiller çıkarmıştı. İçlerinden birinin ağzını çözüp avucundaki mendilde parmaklarını gezdirdiğinde Chanyeol başını hafifçe yana eğdi. Beyaz mendilin içindeki kahverengi küçük tohumları seçti.

Kendi kendine gülüp mır mır konuşan Baekhyun’u zıplattı yerinde. “Geldin mi!” Baekhyun ihtiyaç varmış gibi sesini yükselterek konuştuğunda ve aceleyle yerinden kalktığında Chanyeol güldü. “Ruhum burada sadece.”

Baekhyun gözlerini devirip “Rica ediyorum sen komik olmaya çalışma.” dediğinde Chanyeol ihanete uğramışçasına elini kalbinin üstüne götürdü. “Beni derinden yaraladın.” Baekhyun kapıyı açıp gözlerini kısarak _hadi canım_ dercesine bir bakış attığında Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Tamam belki çok da kırılmamış olabilirim.”

Baekhyun derin bir nefes alıp bıkkınca verdi. “Alfa sen komik olmaya çalışma demedim mi az önce ben?” Chanyeol dudak büzerek kollarını göğsünde bağladığında Baekhyun gülümsemesini tutmak için çok çabaladı. “Ay aman ya…”

Chanyeol’ün sızlanışına göz deviren ve dudaklarındaki gülümsemeyle ocağa dönen Baekhyun daha uzanmadan Chanyeol tarafından diğer tarafa çevrilmiş, masaya itilmişti. “Sen ellemiyorsun onu.”

Şaşkınlıkla “Neden ki?” nidasını salan küçük kurt, olması gerektiği gibi tasasız, tecrübesiz, havai ve neşeli duruyordu. Chanyeol sadece seremoniyi erteleyerek Baekhyun’a bu mutluluğu verdiğini anladığında, küçücük şeylerin Baekhyun için ne kadar önem teşkil ettiğini görmüştü. Aklındaki düşünceleri yüzüne yansıtmadan ocağa ilerledi Chanyeol ve neredeyse eriyecek kadar ısınmış olan metal sapı kavradı.

Hızla tezgaha gelip Baekhyun’un hazırladığı su dolu kaba cezveden yumurtaları kaşıkla alıp koydu. Ardından camdan dışarı suyu döküp tezgaha bıraktı cezveyi.

“Bir daha dikkat et cezveyi nasıl koyduğuna. Bunu kat kat bezle sarsan bile tutamazdın, sakarlık edip bir de üstüne dökseydin kendini yakardın. Hayal bile edemiyorum Baek.”

Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün kendisi için endişelenmesi ile memnun kalarak çenesini eline yasladı ve masada öne doğru eğilerek “Tamam.” dedi tatlı tatlı.

Soğuk suda soğumaya bırakılmış yumurtalardan sonra Chanyeol tekrar ocağa yönelerek çaydanlığı ateşin üstünden alarak ateşin önüne koydu. Taşın üstüne çekilinde ne kadar buhar verdi görünür olmuştu. “Çiçekler ve toprak sanırım aklını aldı bu sabah.”

Baekhyun neşeyle başını sallamıştı kendisine dönen ve masaya yaklaşıp sandalyeye oturan Chanyeol ile. Normalde olduğu gibi karşısına oturmaktansa yanına oturmuş Chanyeol hoşuna gitmişti. Bu sabah bunun için özeniyordu sanki. “Evet! İki gün önce Yejin teyzeden almıştım tohumları. Yani.. Pardon çiçek değil ama işte neyse. Sebze dikeceğim. Sonbahar gelmeden birkaç fide biberim olur gibime geliyor. Ayrıca kabak da dikeceğim. Havalar iyi giderse sonbaharın başlarında olur büyük ihtimalle onlar da. Ya da belki ortalarında? Emin değilim. Umarım çürümezler. Diktiğime pişman olurum zavallıları yoksa… Ve bir şey soracağım.”

Çocuğun neşeyle ve hevesle konuşmasını huzurla izleyen Chanyeol, Baekhyun gözlerini bahçeden kendisine çevirdiğinde kaşlarını kaldırdı ve “Hm?” diyiverdi. Baekhyun anında lafa daldı. “Evimizin arkasında başka evler yok ama sahibi de yok değil mi oranın? Eğer ağaç dikersem sorun olmaz değil mi?”

Chanyeol gülüp “Hayatım,” dedi. “Toprakları biz nasıl kendimizin yapabiliriz ki? Onlar kimseye ait değil. Başkalarının yaşama alanlarını rahatsız etmediğin sürece hiç kimse sana bir şey diyemez, istediğini yapmakta özgürsün.” Alfa, gerçekten, Baekhyun bazen gülümsediğinde anlamlandıramıyordu. Böyle sevimli, küçücük, utangaç ve nazikçe gülümsediği zaman Baekhyun, Chanyeol bakakalıyordu sadece.

“Tamam o zaman. Seneye elma ağacımız olacak.”

Chanyeol güldü ve el çırpan ve neşeyle dolup taşan küçüğünü izledi.

Çayı dinlenirken o da Baekhyun’un cıvıl cıvıl anlattığı şeyleri dinledi.

Evden çıktığında güneş ilk uyandığında gördüğü yerinden çok yükseklerdeydi. Baekhyun hevesle bahçesine dönerken Chanyeol de kendisi çıkmıştı evden. Chanyeol’e avda ya da sahada gözcü kurtlarından daha başarılı olabilecekmiş gibi gelen sürü üyeleri fısıldaştıklarında göz deviren Alfa, evlerinden tarafa kucağındaki minik alfa ile yürüyen Jongdae’yi bulmuştu. Onu beklemeye karar verdi.

Omega kendisini gördüğünü fark ettiğinde başını eğerek selam vermiş, Chanyeol’den de aynı saygıyı görmüştü. Minik alfa ise gözlerini kısarak karşıdan pis bakışlar atsa ve _Baekhyun’umu çaldın_, diyerek hırlasa bile yaklaştığında hayran gözlerle kendisine bakmıştı. Chanyeol uzanıp onun saçlarını karıştırdıktan ve eğilip alnını öptükten sonra geri çekildi ve Jongdae’ye hitaben konuştu. “Seremoni kış vakti olacak Jongdae. Baekhyun böyle istiyor. Anlayış göstereceğini umuyorum.”

Duydukları ile mızıldanıp itiraz etmek üzere ağzını açsa da omega, Chanyeol’ün kaşını kaldırıp “İtiraz istemiyorum. Baekhyun böyle istiyor.” demesinin ardından boyun bükerek dudaklarını birbirine yapıştırmış gözlerini yere çevirmişti.

“Junglar bir iki güne döner. Son gelen kuzgunda yola çıktıklarını haber etmişlerdi.”

Çocuğun yanağını işaret parmağının üstü ile okşayıp ona gülümserken söylediğinde Chanyeol kendisini o kadar mutlu hissetmişti ki. Bir çocuğun kendisini böyle mutlu edebileceği aklına bile gelmemişti.

Ağzı hayranlıkla açılmış, parlayan gözlerle kendisine bakan ve tam anlamıyla tapılası duran Hanbin’e son bir gülümseme bahşetti Chanyeol ve “İyi günler,” dileyerek uzaklaştı.


	16. ateşle oynamak - bölüm.15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YENİ YILINIZ KUTLU VE MUTLU OLSUN!!! ehehe yeni yıl hediyesi falan filan feşmekan ╰(*°▽°*)╯umarım en kötü gününüzde bile gülümsemekten mahrum kalmazsınız aşklarım benimm 💖💖💖💖💖💖 ayrıca bu bölümde biraz içimdeki dinmek bilmez arzuya karşı koyamayıp kendimi kaptırarak benim hoşuma giden şeyler yazdım bilmiyorum tepkiniz ne olur... HER NEYSEEE lütfen sıkılmadan okuyun bu bölümü çünkü bu bölüm neredeyse dokuz bin kelime civarında içeriyor.... vaktiniz bol olur bugün diye bugün atıyorum mwah çookk öpüyorum hepnizi sulu sulu hem deeee 😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘

Baekhyun elleri çamur olsa bile öğleden sonra çamaşır yıkamaya nehir kenarına inecekleri için dert etmeksizin uğraşıyordu bahçesinin köşesindeki toprakla. Güneşin çoğunlukla vurduğu köşeyi seçmişti sebzeleri dikmek için. Toprağı kazarken altına Chanyeol’ün şortlarından birini giydiği için memnundu. Şortun belinde durması için oldukça yukarı çekmesi, dizlerinin açıkta kalmasını ve kumaşın çok batmamasını sağlamıştı.

Jongdae içeriden çay bardaklarını ve tatlıları getirirken Hanbin’in bahçede koşuşturup oyun oynarken düşeceğinden korkuyor, ona laf anlatmaya çalışıyordu. En sonunda içi boş bir çaba olduğunu kabullenmiş ve dil dökmeyi kesmişti. Mutfağın kapısın hemen yanında kalan tahta oturak ve sehpa amaçlı kullanılan devasa ağaç kütüğü gölgede kaldığı için yerlerini değiştirmek gibi bir işe kalkışmamıştı Jongdae, sehpanın hemen önünde kalan kütüğe tepsiyi bıraktı ve içeri dönüp çaydanlığı aldı ve geldi. Onu yere çimenlerin üstüne bıraktı.

“Baekhyun-ah! Hadi gel, çay içelim!”

Baekhyun arkasına dönüp Chanyeol’ün yaptığı zamanı hatırladığı oturağa çökmüş ve bir yandan Hanbin’e söylenmekte olan Jongdae’ye bakarak gülümsemişti. “Gelip su dökebilir misin o zaman? Ellerim battı.”

İşte şimdi nehre ineceğiz nasıl olsa diyerek ellerini fütursuzca batırmaktan pişmandı.

Jongdae oflayarak yerinden kalkmış ve güneşin altına çıkıp yakıcı sıcağın altında Baekhyun’un taşların kenarına bıraktığı kovaya ilerlemişti. Baekhyun da ayaklanarak altındaki şortun aslında kendisinin olmadığını gözler önüne serdiğinde bunu fark etmemişti belki ama Jongdae kesinlikle etmişti. Yanına gelen Baekhyun’un eline kenara geçip su dökerken ensesinin güneşten yandığını hissedemiyordu bile. Gözleri Baekhyun’un ayağındaki şorttaydı. Bunu _tanıyordu_.

Baekhyun’a neden seremoniyi ertelettiğine dair yakınmadı. Aklındaki dur durak bilmeden mızıldanıp çok bayıldığı yaz seremonisine köstek olduğundan dolayı onu suçlu hissettirme planından vazgeçti.

***

Haftalar birbirini kovaladı, Baekhyun’un bahçesindeki görünen toprak gittikçe azaldı ve her gün gözü gibi bakıp güneşte yanmamaları için mutlaka özen gösterdiği bitkileri gün ve gün yeşerdi, çiçek verdi, hatta özenli bakımlarının meyvesi olarak Baekhyun biberlerini toplamıştı bile. Çiçekleri filizlenmişti. Bahçe artık daha canlı ve neşeli duruyordu. Boş çimenlik bir alan değildi Baekhyun bu eve ilk adım attığındaki gibi.

Baekhyun da bu eve ilk adım attığındaki gibi değildi. Çok şeyi değişmişti. Herkesle gülüp şakalaşabiliyordu. O kadar özgüvenli ve güvende hissediyordu ki gerek alfalara gerek betalara kolaylıkla kafa tutuyor, kendisine ters düşen davranışlarla karşılaştığında dilini tutmaya çalışmıyor, saygısızlıkla muhatap olduğunda sözünü sakınmıyordu. Chanyeol’e karşı eski çekingenliği devam etse de Chanyeol onun bu davranışının değişmeyeceğini kabullenmişti. Kendisine karşı duyduğu minnetten dolayı hep ona karşı yumuşak başlı ve tatlı dilli olduğunu düşünüyordu Baekhyun’un.

Baekhyun sabah vakti akşam yemeğine Sehunları ve Jongdaeleri davet etmeye mecbur kaldığını, daha doğrusu ikilinin emrivaki yapıp kendilerini davet ettirdiklerini anlatmış olduğu için Chanyeol günlük devriyelerle koştuktan sonra Baekhyun için tavşan bulmaya gitmişti. Bu devasa kurt ile nasıl küçücük tavşanlardan saklanıp onları yakalayacağını bilmiyordu ama Baekhyun kendisini evden postalarken akşama özellikle tavşan yahnisi yapacağını söylemişti, Chanyeol tavşan götürmek _zorundaydı_.

Keskin gözleriyle gördüğü bu kar beyazı sevimli ve bol etli, şimdiden lezzetli görünen tavşan günün on yedinci tavşanıydı. Chanyeol’ün kaçırdığı on altıncı tavşanı olacaktı. Sekizinci denemesinde bir tavşan yakalamıştı ve geri kalan on beş tanesini kaçırmıştı. Bu tavşanı da kaçıracak gibi duruyordu çünkü tavşanın arkasından yaklaşmak zorundaydı, ve rüzgar da tavşanın arkasından esiyordu.

Yine de denemek zorunda olan Chanyeol memnuniyetsizlikte on altıncı tavşanını kaçırmak üzere harekete geçti. _Köpek Jongin, bir gün az yesen olmaz sanki. Yeterince yedirmedim şimdiye kadar sanır gören de. Ya Minseok? Eşine benziyor git gide. O pis sırıtışı bir taraflarına sokmam gerekiyor, anlaşıldı. Abimiz diyerek saygı gösterdik tepemize çıktı beyefendi. Ben de Chanyeol isem kesin Jongdae’nin etkisi bu. Kanına işliyor adamın. Baekhyun’un bile zaman zaman onun pis sırıtışından takındığını görüyorum… Tanrım, Doğa Ana, lütfen benim minik Baekkie’mi de o cadaloza benzetmeyin… Sehun? Aman aman, ona da sakın benzetmeyin. Olduğu haliyle çok güzel Baek_.

Ve evet, on altıncı tavşan da kaçmıştı.

Chanyeol inildedi ve kurdunu yere atıp patilerini gözlerinin üstüne örttü. _Bir tane tavşan yetmiyor mu cidden ya? Yettirebilirim. Jongin ile Minseok’u anında denklemden çıkarabilirim, o zaman yeter bence._

İkinci tavşanı yakalamak için yeni bir denemeye daha koyuldu Chanyeol. Tavşanın kokusunu alabiliyordu. Ve şansına bu sefer tavşanın kırmızı gözlerini göremese de Chanyeol, yüzüne esiyordu meltem. _Bu sefer olacak. Olacak. Olmazsa çekip giderim ya! Napayım, Jongin açboğazı önüne ne koysak yer zaten. Minseok’u da iki cimciririm, eski sevgilileriyle de tehdit ettim mi susar zaten. Banane ya_.

Şanslı anına denk gelmişti ya da evren eğer artık bu da olmazsa pes etmeye karar verdiğini sezmişti ve ona ikinciyi yakalaması için izin vermişti. Chanyeol’ün hangisi olduğu umurunda değildi. Elinde iki tavşanla dönüyordu.

Baekhyun’un önceki gün yaptığı kekten kalmış olsa iyi olurdu çünkü canı tatlı çekmişti, üstüne üstlük acıkmıştı. Eğer hepsini yediyse Jongin, Chanyeol onu öldürmekte hiç sorun görmüyordu.

Chanyeol eve vardığında Baekhyun evi süpürmüş, tozları almış ve Chanyeol’e perdeleri taktırmak için hazırda bekliyordu. Bekleyişi de fırsata çevirip ağrıyan sırtının sızısını dindirmek amacıyla dinleniyordu. Ağaçların gölgeleri arasında üstü çıplak, altında Baekhyun’un bahçeyle uğraşırken giydiği şortu olan Chanyeol çıplak ayaklarla çimenlerde yürürken ortaya çıktı. Baekhyun arkaya ağırlığını vermeyi keserek dikleşti oturakta, suyundan son bir yudum alıp bardağını kütüğün üstüne bıraktı.

Chanyeol’ün elinde gördüğü iki koca tavşanla mutlulukla yerinde zıpladı. Kurtlar olarak etçil olmak doğalarında vardı, Baekhyun da eti severdi ama pek düşkün olduğu söylenemezdi. Ancak tavşan etinin yeri bir başkaydı. Önceden böyle olup olmadığını bilmiyordu Baekhyun, belki pek de yiyecek seçeneği olmadığındandı eski köyünde, fakat burada et dendiğinde aklına sadece tavşan eti geliyordu. Çoğunluk geyik etine bayılırken, Baekhyun bu küçük hayvanların etine düşkündü.

“Buldun mu?”

Chanyeol yaklaştığında seslendi Baekhyun. Gözlerinde parlayan saf neşe ve tavşanlardan kaynaklı aç gözlülük, Chanyeol’ü güldürecek olduysa bile o gücü kendisinde bulamamış Chanyeol gülmeyi bir kenara bırakmıştı. “On sekizinci denemede.”

Baekhyun Chanyeol’e pek kulak asmadan hızla yerinden kalkmış ve tavşanlara koşturmuştu.

Mahcup davranmaya çalışsa bile Chanyeol’ün anlayacağını bildiğinden çok zorlamamış, “Aa, öyle mi?” diyerek geçiştirmişti. “Ne büyük talihsizlik.” Tavşanları kulaklarından kavrayıp kırmızı cansız gözlerine bakarken sulanmış ağzıyla konuştu tekrar Baekhyun. “Sana şeftalili turta yaptım. İçeride duruyor.” Sadece altı kelime ile Chanyeol’ün bütün huysuzluğunu almış Baekhyun işinde git gide ustalaşıyordu.

Chanyeol koşturarak içeri girdiğinde Alfanın koca bebekleri andıran tavırlarına Baekhyun gülmüş ve peşinden gitmişti. Chanyeol’ün tatlısını koyup o yerken yahniye koyacağı sebzeleri yıkamıştı. Suyu bahçenin dışına döküp mutfağa döndüğünde Chanyeol tabağını bitirmişti ve kenara bırakmıştı. Alfanın ellerini yıkamaya gittiğini anlayan Baekhyun tavşanların derilerini yüzmek için bıçak çıkarıyordu.

Ellerinin ıslaklığı hala geçmemiş Alfa, Baekhyun hayvanın kulaklarını kesip kenara koyduğunda mutfak kapısından içeri girmiş, “Burada yapmayalım. İçerisi batar, iş çıkar. Bahçede yapalım.” diyerek kendisine bırakılmış tavşanı kulaklarından kavramıştı.

“Hayır ya,” diyerek mızmızlandı Baekhyun. “Başımıza hep sinek üşüşüyor, deli ediyorlar beni. Dışarısı olmaz…” Dudak bükerek ve ayağıyla yeri döverek söylediği Chanyeol’ün temiz eliyle saçlarını karıştırmasını sağlamıştı. Ardından karşılaştığı pis bakışlarla Chanyeol daha çok gülmüş ve küçüğün gri saçlarını arkaya tarayıp alnını açmıştı.

“İyi ama hayatım, eve girerlerse sinekler, daha da kötü olmaz mı?”

Baekhyun bir an duraksayıp düşündüğünde Chanyeol’ün bile anlayamadığı bir mırıltıyla gözlerini tavşanına çevirmiş ve kulakları da alıp dışarı çıkmıştı. Chanyeol de arkasından takip etmişti.

***

Masada hep birlikte otururlarken Chanyeol, yanına oturmak durumunda kalmış Baekhyun’un iki arada bir derede asla boşalmasına izin vermediği tabağından kaynaklı olarak kursağına kadar dolmuş olsa bile dolu olan tabağıyla bakışıyordu.

Jongin kendisine gülüp Minseok’un kolunu dirseklediğinde Chanyeol onlara pis bakışlar attı ve ikisinin daha da çok kızarmasına sebep oldu. Kahkahalara boğulmamak için kendilerini tutuyorlardı.

Chanyeol Alfa kulübesinde ya da dışarıda korkutucu ve asla karşı çıkamayacağınız bir kurt iken evin kapısından içeri adım attığında mızmızlanmaya başlıyor, Baekhyun’un azarlarına maruz kalıyor, ayak altından kovulup tabağı her bakmadığı anda doldurulduğunda gözlerini kocaman açarak şaşkın şaşkın bir tabağına bir de Sehun ve Jongdae ile boğuşup onlara laf yarıştıran Baekhyun’a bakıyordu. Onun sözünden çıkarsa hemen özür dilemek ve Baekhyun’un gönlünü almak zorunda kalıyordu. Baekhyun’un peşinde yeni doğmuş yavru gibi koşuşturuyordu. İkili bu evde olmaktan oldukça memnundu.

Her ne kadar Sehun ve Jongdae’den; masa altı tepikler –Sehun- karın boşluğuna cimcirmeler –Jongdae- yan ağızla tıslanan tehditler alsalar da Chanyeol ile bu kadar güzel dalga geçebilecekleri malzeme bulmuşlarken, özellikle Minseok, asla boş geçmezdi.

Jongdae eşinin içindeki canavarı uyandırdığına bin pişmandı.

Ev sahibi omeganın tabağına koyduğu yahniden bir kaşık daha ağzına götürdükten sonra Minseok, Chanyeol’e kaş göz yaptığında Jongdae sonunda dayanamayıp kaşığını elinden bırakmış ve masanın altına uzanıp eşinin etini morartacak şekilde kıstırmıştı narin parmaklarının arasında. Sarı saçları serin akşam meltemi ile kaşlarının üstüne döküldükleri yerde kıpırdanıp alnını kaşındırdığında ise Jongdae hiçbir şey olmamış gibi alnını kaşımış, Baekhyun’la uğraşan Sehun’a gülüp sohbete katılmıştı.

Chanyeol Jongdae’nin sayesinde rahat bir nefes çekip oh olsun dercesine kaşlarını kaldırdığında ve sırıttığında, Minseok acıyla bükülmüş yüzü ve iki büklüm bedeni ile sandalyesinden kendisine dil çıkarmıştı. Jongin eğer Sehun masanın altından incik kemiğine şahane bir darbe indirmeseydi, Chanyeol’e katılacak ve Minseok’un acısıyla keyiflenecekti, ne talihsizlikti ki Sehun’un algıları –Jongin’in o çok sözünü ettiği bütün dikkatini dedikoduya verse bile hala etrafta olup bitenlerden haberdar olabilen Sehun’un mükemmelliğiydi bu- her daim çalışıyordu.

Chanyeol Jongin’e de sırıtıp eğer bu ikili olmasaydı bu gece acıyla kıvranacağına emin olarak içinden onlara minnettar olduğunu tekrar etti. Fakat dikkati yahninin gittiği ama onun yerini kızarmış etin ve pirincin, mezenin aldığı tabağına döndüğünde iç geçirdi. _Eğer Baek’in dediğini yapıp öğlen eve gelerek yemek yersem belki akşam yemeğinde beni ağzıma kadar doldurmaktan vazgeçer? Yarın denemeliyim._

Etten bir parça daha kesip ağzına attı. Bu yemeğin böyle geçeceği hiç aklına gelmemişti.

Neyse ki sayılı vakit çabuk geçiyordu. Sehun’un gece devriyesine katılması gerekiyordu ve Jongdae’nin de gebeliğin etkisiyle uykusu çok çabuk geliyordu. Masada tavuklardan daha çabuk kümesine girip uyuklamaya başladığına dair birkaç espri döndü Jongdae hakkında. Omega dudak büküp mızıldandığında Minseok hemen güldüğü için özür dileyerek ona sarıldı, Sehun ise daha çok dalga geçtiğinde masada kargaşa oldu, Jongdae Sehun’un saçlarını yolmaya niyetli bir şekilde üzerine atlamaya kalktı. Bahçede kahkahalar yankılandı ve Jongdae bahçede Sehun’un peşinde koşturup Sehun en sonunda yakalamasına izin verdiğinde kızı yere yatırarak onu cimcirdi, gıdıkladı.

Chanyeol tek bir şeyi izliyordu bütün süre boyunca. Baekhyun’un parlayan gözlerini ve mutlulukla gülen yüzünü.

Çiftler evden ayrıldığında, Sehun peşini bırakmayan Jongin ile dalaşarak sınıra doğru ilerliyordu Jongdae ise Minseok’un kucağına tırmanmış ona kendisini taşıtıyor ve evine götürtüyordu, Chanyeol sonunda rahat bir nefes alarak arkasına döndü. Çitlere yaslanmış ve minik bedeniyle -çitlerin üzerine ağırlığını bile vermiyordu sanki, hiçbir çit eğilip bükülmemişti- düz tahtaların üstüne oturup Jongdae’nin arkasından bakıyordu Baekhyun.

Onun yanına yaklaştı çitlerin arkasından. Baekhyun’un omuzlarına ellerini yerleştirip çenesini Baekhyun’un ayın ışığında en az gözleri kadar gümüşi parlayan saçlarının üstüne dayadı. Elleri omuzlarını okşuyor ve ağırlığını çitlere vermeyi keserek kendisine vermiş Baekhyun’u dik tutuyordu bir yandan da. “Bu yemek nereden çıktı?”

Baekhyun bir anlığına kasılıp ardından hemen gevşedi, alt dudağını ısırıp gözlerini yıldızların parladığı gece göğünde gezdirirken iç çekti. Dudaklarını yaladıktan sonra konuştu. “Söylemiştim ya. Emrivaki yaptılar.”

Chanyeol kıkırdayıp çocuğun sadece omuzlarını tutmayı kesti, kollarını ona dolayıp yumuşak bir ses tonuyla gümüş kurdun ismini mırıldandı. “Baekhyun…” Sesindeki inanmadığını gösteren tını Baekhyun’u germeliydi normal koşullar altında fakat Chanyeol’ün sıcaklığını sırtında böyle hissederken ve sesindeki şefkatle kendisini bu denli güvende hissetmekten alıkoyamazken gerilemiyordu. Pes ederek omuzlarını düşürdü, ağırlığını tamamen Chanyeol’e verip ellerini Chanyeol’ün ellerinin üstüne koydu. Alfanın kolları omuzlarından aşağı sarkıyordu ve elleri Baekhyun’un karnının üstünde duruyordu.

“Tamam…” Alt dudağının köşesini dişledi birkaç saniyeliğine Baekhyun. “Bana nedenini belli etmediler ama bence… Bilmiyorum, sanki beni alıştırmaya çalışıyorlar.”

Chanyeol kaşlarını çatarak çenesini Baekhyun’un başından kaldırdı. Bedenini Baekhyun’dan ayırmasa da göğsünü hafifçe uzaklaştırmıştı çocuğun sırtından. Başını eğerek Baekhyun’un yüzün görmek için öne uzandı. “Nasıl yani?”

Baekhyun’un yanakları kızardı. Başını eğdi ve yutkundu. “Biliyorsun… Jongdae ve Minseok… Sehun ve Jongin… Her ne kadar Sehun Jongin’i süründürme aşamasında olsa da…” Baekhyun karnının kasıldığını hissetti. Kalbi en yüksek hızına ulaşmış gibi çırpınıyordu. “Ve… Sen ve ben…”

Chanyeol parçaları birleştirdi. Hmmlayarak başını salladı. Eski haline geri döndü. “Bunu yapmalarına gerek yok.”

Baekhyun kaşlarını çattı. “Sizin geleneklerinize ya da soyunuza aşina değilim ama eşleşmenin her soyda aynı olduğunu bilmeyecek kadar küçük ve dünyadan habersiz de değilim Alfa. Eğer eşleşeceksek geri dönüşü olmayacak.” İçinde yükselen garip dalgayı anlamlandıramadı Baekhyun. Neden rahatsız olduğunu bilmiyordu. “Beni hiçbir şeye zorlamayacağını anlıyorum fakat hayatımız boyunca birlikte olacağımız gerçeğini değiştiremezsin. Çabalarının mantıklı dayanağı var.”

Chanyeol Baekhyun’un tersine denk geldiği zaman işlerin kendi açısından hoş gelişmediğinin bilincinde olarak sesini çıkarmadı ve sadece kollarını sıkılaştırıp Baekhyun’un saçlarına bir öpücük kondurdu. Etrafını sarmış ve dünya ile bağını kesmiş Baekhyun’un kokusu saçlarında öyle yoğundu ki Chanyeol gözlerini kapatarak burnunu tutamların arasında tutmaya devam ettiğinde bilinçsizce yapmıştı bunu.

Baekhyun ise sokağın ucunda duran küçük bedenin farkına anında varmıştı, bölgesini işaretlemek istercesine ellerini Chanyeol’ün elleriyle kenetlemiş, parmaklarını iç içe geçirmişti. Sırtını iyice Chanyeol’ün göğsüne dayayarak Chanyeol’ün etrafındaki kollarının kendisini ne kadar sıkı tuttuğunu göstermek istercesine, yüksek çitin üstüne otururken dengesini sağlamakta kullandığı ve yerden yukarıda kalan, tahtalara dayanmış ayaklarını serbest bırakmış, sallayarak gözlerini karanlık figürün üstünde dolaştırmıştı. Başını Chanyeol’ün göğsüne yaslayıp gözlerini Chanyeol’e kaldırmış, Chanyeol sonunda gözlerini açtığında ona kocaman gülümseyip “Hadi sofrayı toplayıp yatalım,” demişti. “Uykum geldi.”

Chanyeol de gülmüş ve Baekhyun’un omuzlarının üstünden uzattığı kollarını çekmiş, ellerini Baekhyun’un ellerinden çözüp Baekhyun’un dudağının arkasını sinirle ısırmasına sebep olmuştu ki, yaptığını telafi etmeye yetecek de artacak şekilde Baekhyun’un beline sarılıp onu çitlerin üstünden kaldırmış, bahçenin içine geçirmişti. Kolunu Baek’in omzunun üstüne atıp içeri doğru yürütmüştü.

Baekhyun da memnuniyetle nefes almıştı.

***

Haftalar alabildiğine mutlukla dolu geçmişti, Baekhyun bunu açıkça söyleyebilirdi. Öyle ki yaz bittiğinde, sonbahara geçtiklerinde Baekhyun bir gram gerginlik ya da tereddüt taşımıyordu içinde.

Jongdae ile tekrar hazırlıklara başlamışlar, Yejin ve Jongdae’nin eve dönmüş tatlı ablası ile birlikte kıyafet dendiği anda akla gelen ilk kişi dedikleri Jasmine’in evine gitmişlerdi. Orta yaşlı kadın onları bütün nezaketiyle karşılamış, Baekhyun’un evdeki işlerine, grubun diğer üyelerinin aksine saygı gösterip bütün gün onu kulübesine esir tutmaktansa ölçülerini alıp bir süre nasıl olmasını istediği hakkında konuşmuştu Baekhyun’la. Ardından da bir şeyler ikram etmiş, bir şeyler tasarlayacağını söylemiş, kumaş seçimini yapıp yapmadıklarını sormuştu.

Baekhyun Jongdae’ye yavru köpek bakışlarıyla bakıp dudak bükerek başını iki yana salladığında da biricik arkadaşından korumuştu müstakbel damadı.

Öğlen olurken eve dönmüşlerdi. Chanyeol son zamanlarda öğlende eve uğradığı için Baekhyun özellikle öğleden önce işi bitirmeye gayret etmişti. Eve vardığında Chanyeol’ün biricik şeftalili turtasını keserken Baekhyun, mutfağın bahçeye açılan kapısı aralanmış ve Chanyeol içeri girmişti.

“Hissettin değil mi?”

Chanyeol ellerini ovuşturarak Baekhyun’un omzunun üstünden bakarken turtaya, dudaklarını yalamış ve “Anında. Dedim ki Baekhyun tam da şu an turtamı koyuyor, gitmem lazım.” demiş, Baekhyun’un saçlarını karıştırmıştı sonra da. Baekhyun “Yapma bak saçım düşecek turtaya Chanyeol!” diyerek bağırdığında ise gülerek kaçmıştı Baekhyun’un tokadından.

Masaya Chanyeol’ün önüne tabağını koyduğunda Baekhyun Alfasının elinde çatalla hazır ve nazır beklediğini görmüş ve gülmüştü. Kendi getirdiği çatalı çekmeceye geri koymak durumunda kalmıştı.

Baekhyun kendisine poğaçasından almak için tezgâha bakındığında da şaşkınlıkla duraksamıştı ve tezgâhta gördüğüne emin olduğu kaseyi sormak için Chanyeol’e döndüğünde masanın üstünde bulmuştu kaseyi. Aklına takmadan masaya oturmuş ve kâsenin kapağını açıp içinden sade poğaçasını almıştı.

Chanyeol turtasını yedikten sonra son zamanlarda çoğunlukla yaptığı gibi Baekhyun’a eşlik etmişti günün geri kalanında. Omega bahçeyle uğraşacaksa ağır işlerle ilgilenmişti, evde iş yapacaksa yardım etmişti, nehire gidecekse çamaşırları taşımıştı, yemek yapacaksa neye ihtiyacı varsa sağlamak için pazara ya da ormana koşturmuştu. Eğer bir şey yapmayacaksa da öylece onun yanında gölgede uzanmış, kıştan önceki son sıcakların tadını çıkarmak adına hafif meltemler altında bahçede onunla vakit geçirmişti.

“Ağaçlar kuruyor.” Chanyeol ormanda gözleri dolaştığında, aklına gelen şeyle konuştu. “Kış da yaklaşıyor. Odunlar azalmıştı son baktığımda. Bir gün odun toplamaya gidelim.”

Baekhyun onayladı ve sırtını yasladığı evin duvarından başını kaldırıp Chanyeol’e eğdi. “Değirmene gidip un da alman gerekiyor. Çuvalın yarısı bitti sayılır.”

Chanyeol başını salladı sessizce. Baekhyun’un bacaklarının üstünde dönerek yanağını yasladı omeganın baldırına. Baekhyun saçlarıyla oynuyordu ve Chanyeol birazdan uykuya dalmak üzereydi.

“Nehir çok soğudu,” diye mırıldandı Baekhyun parmaklarını gece göğü rengindeki saçların arasından geçirirken. “Bana su taşıyabilir misin?” Sesindeki çekingenlik barizdi. “Evde ısıtırım.” Chanyeol Baekhyun’un demeye getirdiği şeyi anlıyordu ve onu evde su ısıtması, küvet hazırlaması yalnız kalmak için vakit kollaması gibi angaryalarla uğraştırmaktansa kısa yolu seçip “Bırak evde ısıtmayı. Ben seni sıcak su kaynağına götürürüm.” demişti. Baekhyun ise kızaran yanakları ile aklında dolaşan, çıplaklığın onların arasında normal bir şey olduğunu gösteren konuşmalardan dolayı “Ama orası dolu olmaz mı?” diye mırıldanmıştı. Baekhyun yeni sürüsünün üyeleri gibi etrafındaki omegaların alfaların çıplak bedenleri ile barışık hissetmiyordu kendisini. Ya da etrafında başka insanlar varken çıplak olmakla rahat değildi.

Chanyeol uykunun üstüne iyice bastırdığını belli eden az öncekinden de boğuk sesi ile “Gayzere gitmeyeceğiz, annemin mağarasına gideceğiz.” diye mırıldanmıştı. Baekhyun ise sadece yutkunabilmişti. “Annem de etrafında başkaları varken rahat edemez, gerçek kişiliğini gösteremezmiş. Abilerimi hep oraya götürür orada yıkarmış, orada yıkanırmış. Ya da soğuktan sıcağa kaçmak istediğinde ve evinde odun olmadığında oraya sığınırmış.”

Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün saç derisinde parmaklarını dairesel hareketlerle gezdirdi. Chanyeol gevşeyerek daha da mayıştı ve mırıldanmaya devam etti. “Annemin de ailesi yokmuş. Babamla tanışana kadar… Babam onu ıslak saçları ve nemli teni ile mağaradan çıkarken gördüğünde ilk kez onun varlığını keşfettiğini söylerdi. Ve o andan sonra da bir daha varlığını onun varlığından ayıramadığını. Komik. Madem öyle, annem öldüğünde neden peşinden gitmedi? Ya da onu zayıf düşürüp ölmesine sebep olan benden nefret etmedi?”

Baekhyun eğilip Chanyeol’ün kulağına fısıldadı. “Çünkü sen sandığın gibi bir canavar değilsin. Ve seni sevmek, sana güvenmek huzurlu bir liman.”

Chanyeol buruk gülümsemesini Baekhyun’a sundu.

***

Baekhyun gerginlikle ellerinin titrediğini geç fark etmişti, havlularını sepete koyarken gözlerinin kaymadığına emindi, titreme ellerindeydi. Yutkundu ve derin bir nefes aldı. Karnındaki ağrıyı, bacaklarındaki titremeyi artık sürekli olarak görüyordu, garipsemeyi uzun süre önce bırakmıştı. Derin nefesler alarak havluları sepetin içine yerleştirdi. Sakinleşmek için yatağına oturup kısa bir süre gözleri kapalı bekledi.

Nefeslerini yavaşlatmaya ve içindeki telaşı dindirmeye uğraştı. Nitekim ellerinin titremesi biraz hafifledi, Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün fark etmeyeceğine karar verdiğinde göğsünü şişirecek kadar derince soluduktan sonra yutkunup ayaklandı. Eline sepeti alıp kapıya doğru ilerledi. Kapının yanında kalan şifonyerin üstüne sabahtan koyduğu sabunları aldı, sepetinin içine yerleştirdikten sonra aşağı ilerledi.

Merdivenleri indiğinde Chanyeol’ü salonda oturup elindeki kitabını okurken buldu. Kendisini hissettiğinde Alfa gözlerini kelimelerden kaldırıp kapıya doğrultmuştu, sövenin altında kendisine bakan Baekhyun’u bulduğunda ise çocuğun tüm tatlılığıyla ellerini önünde sepetin tutacağında birleştirişine gülümsemiş, yüzünü düşkün bir ifade sarmıştı. “Üstüne biraz daha kalın bir şeyler alsaydın, dönerken üşürsün.”

Baekhyun tek elini sepetin tutacağından çekip başını kaşıdı. Gözlerini Chanyeol’den kaçırıp salonda gezdirdi. “Kalın giyindim ama…” Chanyeol kaşlarını kaldırdı, ardından uzatmamaya karar vererek “Sen bilirsin tatlım,” dedi, kitabını kapatarak ayaklandı. “Bugün yağmur yağmaz büyük ihtimalle zaten.”

Baekhyun başını salladı ve kendisine yaklaşan Chanyeol ile kenara kaydı, Alfa’sının önden gitmesine izin verdi. Giriş koridoruna geldiklerinde ise Chanyeol askılığa ilerleyip üstlerine yün hırkalarını alarak geri döndü, kendisininkini omzuna attıktan sonra Baekhyun’un giymesi için hırkayı açtı.

Baekhyun arkasını dönüp kollarını hırkanın kollarından geçirirken Chanyeol’le konuştu. “Jongdae şimdi onu da götürmem için tutturur duyarsa. Onu başımıza sarmak istediğinden emin misin? Onun pek de sürü lideri oluşunu taktığı yok gibi, gebe kaldığından beri özellikle.”

Alfa gülüp “Merak etme, Minseok onu dizginlemesini gayet iyi biliyor. Ayrıca, böyle düşünme. Onu oraya götürmen hamile bir omeganın sıcak suda rahat yıkanmasını sağlamak olur.” dediğinde Baekhyun hırkasını giyip önüne dönmüştü, Chanyeol’e bakıyordu. “Yine de annenin anısı…”

Chanyeol buruk bir gülümseme verdi müstakbel eşine ve çocuğun saçlarını karıştırdı. “Annem seni orada görmekten mutluluk bile duyacaktır Baekhyun. Kafana takma bunları artık.”

Hala içindeki endişe dinmeyen omega dudağının içini dişliyor, Chanyeol’ün yüzünü izliyor, hırkasını giyen Alfa ile kendisini oyalayıp aklının başka yerlere kaymasını engellemeye çabalıyordu. Ne yaparsa yapsın “Annenin senin için hassas bir konu olması onu benim için de önemli kılıyor. İstesem de kafama takmadan edemiyorum.” demişti pat diye.

Chanyeol Baekhyun’un yüzüne baktı. Gözlerindeki duruluk, ifadesindeki yarı hüzün, düşük omuzları ve farkında olmadan büktüğü küçük dudakları ile Baekhyun bütün ihtişamını sergiliyordu. Elini uzatıp yanağını okşadı. “Bunun farkındayım Baek, ve inan bana ne kadar şanslı ve müteşekkir hissettiğimi sana anlatamam, kelimeler yetmez.” Dudaklarını yaladı. “Fakat senin gerilmeni istemiyorum. Rahat ol ve istediğin gibi davran. Bana karşı minnettar olma, borçlu hissetme, nasıl hissedeceğim hakkında endişelenme. Ben seni hiçbir şeyi umursamaksızın mutlu olurken gördüğümde en mutlu halimdeyim.”

Baekhyun’un tatlı gülümsemesi Chanyeol’ün iç çekmesini sağladı. “İşte böyle.” Uzanıp Baekhyun’un saçlarına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Mutlu ol ve endişelenme. Bırak seni rahat ettireyim.”

Gözlerini omeganın gözleriyle birleştirmek için hafifçe eğdiği başıyla Chanyeol Baekhyun’un kalbini hızlandırdı. Ellerini tekrar titretmek üzereydi zangır zangır. Gözlerini kaçırdı Baekhyun ve “Peki,” diye mırıldandı. “Öyle olsun.”

Chanyeol kıkırdayıp kapıya uzandığında, açıp çocuğun sırtına elini yerleştirerek yönlendirdiğinde ve dışarı çıktıklarında da kolunu omzuna attığında, Baekhyun bayılacak gibi hissetti. Kalbi göğüs kafesinde çılgınlar gibi atıyordu. Utançla yanakları kızardı. Dudağını ısırarak kendisine kızdı. _Aptal gibi neden heyecanlanıyorsun? Sakin olsana. Yavaşla biraz. Lütfen yavaşla. Rezil oluyorum._

Görenlerin gözlerinin büyüyüp hızla başlarını çevirmesi ve yanındaki ile garip suratlar yapması Baekhyun’un öfkeyle hırlamamak için kendisini sıkmasını sağladı. “Rahat ol, kimsenin sana saygısızlık etmeye cesareti yetmez hayatım.” Kendisine fısıldanan kelimeler etraflarındaki bütün kurtlar tarafından zaten duyulacakken neden Chanyeol onları böyle söylemeyi seçmişti bilmiyordu, kulağına yaklaşmış yüzden dolayı Baekhyun sağ yanağının yandığını hissetti, ama seçmişti ve Baekhyun sorgulamakla uğraşmadı. Olumlu bakmaya çalışarak karşılaştığı rahatsız edici tavrı göz ardı etti, en azından denedi.

“Sadece, artık etrafımdakilerin arkamdan konuşmasını kaldıramıyorum.” Baekhyun yutkundu. “Bu beni her seferinde daha da rahatsız ediyor.” Chanyeol’ün omzunu okşayan büyük eli Baekhyun’u gevşetti ve kasılıp daralmasına sebep olduğu omuzlarını genişletmesini sağladı.

“Bundan sonra kimin senin arkandan ne dediğini umursama. Arkandan konuşup yüzüne rahatça bakamazlar bundan sonra. Bunu bil ve onlardan güçlü olduğunu kendine hatırlat.” Baekhyun kararlı tavrıyla başını sallayınca Chanyeol derin bir nefes aldı ve tekrar Baekhyun’un Ay saçlarına dudaklarını bastırdı. “Bu taraftan.”

Ormanın içine ilerleyen bir patikaya girdiklerinde Etraf daha sessizdi artık. Bir süre sonra öten küçük kuşlar, ağaçlarda dolaşan sincaplar, otları ısıran geyiklerin diş sesleri, nadir de olsa duyulan zarif ve temkinli adımlara sahip ağır hayvanların, orman yırtıcılarının hareket sesleri dışında çok zayıf, vızıltılara dönmüş sürü üyelerinin sesleri vardı etraflarında sadece. Buğday öğüten taşların sesleri, tarlalarda gülüşen üyelerin sesleri, nehirin daha sakin aktığı derin taraftaki çamaşır yıkayan kurtların muhabbetleri uzun süre önce duyuş alanlarından çıkmıştı.

Baekhyun etrafını sakince izlerken kâh sararmaya dönmüş yeşil yaprakların ağaçlardan düşmemiş olanlarında gezdiriyordu gözlerini kâh yakaladığı ani hareketlerde. Chanyeol’ün yönlendirişi ile yürüyordu sadece ve bunun dışında istediği şeye dikkatini verebiliyordu, Chanyeol yanındaydı, yönlendiriyordu zaten.

Ağaçların arasından çıkıp başınızı kaldırdığınızda daha seyrek dallarla karşılaştığınız bir tarafa geldiklerinde Baekhyun sakin bir su sesi duydu. Dikkatini cezbeden huzurlu akıntı, başını sağ tarafına çevirip Chanyeol’ün sağında kalan ağaçların arasına bakınmasını sağladı.

“Dere ileride hayatım.”

Baekhyun başını utançla önüne çevirdiğinde Chanyeol’ü güldürmüş ve büyük elini kaldırıp saçlarının arasına daldırmasını, onları okşayıp dağıtmasını sağlamıştı_. Kes hızlanmayı. Her tatlım, hayatım dediğinde çıldırırsan ben seninle bir ömür nasıl geçireceğim?_

“Ah, öyle mi?”

Chanyeol Baekhyun’un cevabı ile uzanarak dudaklarını tekrar saçlarına bastırmıştı, dudaklarında neşeli bir gülümseme vardı. “Bildiğim bir yer var, dereyi izlemek için açıklıkta durup oturabiliriz. İstersen tabii.”

Baekhyun sepeti aşağıda tutmayı keserek kaldırdı ve kolu ile gövdesi arasına sıkıştırdı, kolu bayağı açılmıştı sola doğru fakat umursamadı. Gözlerini heyecanla Chanyeol’e çevirip iyice açtı, “Cidden mi? Ama işin yok mu?” diye sordu heyecanla. Sesindeki heves ve istek eğer işi olsaydı bile Chanyeol’e bir kenara bıraktırır ve ne diliyorsa onu yaptırırdı. “Yok hayatım. İstediğin kadar durabiliriz.”

“Tamam!” Baekhyun neşeyle, sesini farkında olmadan yükselterek cıvıldadığında Chanyeol içine dolan neşe ve huzurla Baekhyun’u kendisine çekti ve sağ kolunu da Baekhyun’a dolayıp sıkı sıkı sarıldı.

Hayatında ilk kez birinin düşüncelerini düşünerek hareket etmiyordu ama neler hissedeceğini düşünerek kendisini sınırlandırıyor, sınırlarını zorlayıp onun her isteğini yerine getirmek için kendi isteklerinden feragat ediyordu. Bu yeniydi fakat alışmanın çok zor olacağını düşündüğü yeni şeyler konu bir şekilde Baekhyun’a dokunuyorsa hiç zorlamadan gelip hayatına yerleşiyor, ya hayatına uyum sağlıyor ya da hayatının ona uyum sağlamasını sağlıyordu. Chanyeol anlamlandıramasa bile bir şeyi biliyordu: Bunu sorun etmiyordu.

“Ya! Niye böyle sarıyorsun! Ben senin ayıcığın mıyım?”

Chanyeol kıkırdadı ve burnunu Baekhyun’un saçları arasına sokup en yoğun koku nerede ararken mırıldandı. “Aslında olabilirsin.” Sesindeki alay barizdi ve Baekhyun’un dirseğini karın boşluğuna geçirmek için açık nedenleri vardı. “Harika, ayıcık dediğin yetmiyormuş gibi bir de maymun muamelesi yapıyorsun. Üstümde böcek arayan şempanze gibi davranmasana! Hey—Saçlarımda böcek mi arıyorsun sen gerçekten?!”

***

Baekhyun çimenlerin üzerine kendisini attığında Chanyeol kıkırdamış ve karda melek yapmaya çalışırmış gibi bacaklarını ve kollarını hareket ettiren Baekhyun’a gülüp kendisi de Baekhyun’un yanına yere uzanmıştı. Gözlerini acıtsa da parlak gökyüzü, Chanyeol bir türlü maviliğe bakmaktan alamadı kendisini.

“Bak buluta! Huysuz kedi gibi değil mi? Nedense bana tam da yanımda oturmakta olan ismini hiç hatırlamadığım birini hatırlatıyor…”

Baekhyun’un çocuksu takılmasına Chanyeol güldü ve “Yah!” diye karşı çıktı. “Senin canın boğuşmak istiyor galiba!”

Omega bütün hazır cevaplığını takınarak Chanyeol’e döndü ve kaşlarını kaldırıp indirerek “Nereden bildin!” diye karşılık verdi. Chanyeol’ün gülüp kendisini kolları arasına hapsetmesi ile Baekhyun kahkaha attı ve çekildiği göğsüne vurarak ondan uzaklaşmaya çalıştı. “Hyung! Yah! Hyung bırak beni! Bak saçımda gerçekten böcek falan mı arıyorsun! Karıştırma artık! Çalıya döndüler!”

Baekhyun yüzü boğuşmaktan ve nefessizlikten kızarana kadar Chanyeol’le uğraştı. Üste bir kendisi çıkıyordu bir Chanyeol onu yere devirip tekrar kollarının arasına kıstırıyor göğsüne çekiyordu. Ne kadar oynadıklarını bilmiyordu Baekhyun ama ömründe ilk kez böyle çocuklar gibi şen şakrak oyun oynadığını biliyordu. Ailesi küçükken pek de cana yakın davranmamıştı, sıcak bir aile olduklarını asla söyleyemezdiniz fakat çocukken daha da soğuk geliyorlardı Baekhyun’a, çocukluğun getirisi bir ilgi isteği ve masumiyet de olduğundandı belki de. İşte, hayatında hem çocuk gibi oynayabileceği hem de yetişkin yerine konulup sözünün dinleneceği bir yerdeydi, bu mutluluk paha biçilemezdi.

Baekhyun sonunda çimenlerin üzerinde sereserpe uzanmayı kesip doğruldu ve oturur hale geldi. Chanyeol hala sırt üstü uzanıyor ve gökyüzündeki bulutları izliyordu. Hızlı rüzgârlar az önceki kedileri de kaplumbağaları da çok uzaklara taşımıştı.

Huzurla derin bir soluk aldı Baekhyun. Dudaklarındaki keyifli ve küçük gülümseme ile etrafını izledi. Akan suda kıpırdaşan tek tük balıkları gördüğünde Chanyeol’ü dürtüp “Alfa! Bak! Balıklar suya karşı yüzmeye çalışıyor!” diye heyecanla şakıdı. Chanyeol dürtülen bacağını sahte bir inilti ile dizinden büktü ve göğsüne çekip yerde yuvarlandı. “Ah! Bacağımı kopardın Baek! Beni öldürmeye çalışıyorsun sen aslında değil mi!” diye sızlanmış ve Baekhyun’u güldürüp “Yah! Oyun yapma! Senin canını yakabilmem imkansız benim!” diye kendisini savunmasına sebep olmuştu.

“Yalancı! Eski İnsanların Tapınağı’nda az daha beni bayıltıyor ve kaçıyordun! Seni küçük canavar!” Baekhyun kıkırdadı ve “Yah! Hyung!” diye mızıldanırken Chanyeol’ün omzunu sarstı. “Kes oyunu! Ya birisi duyarsa!”

Chanyeol omzuna konmuş eller ile sonunda gülmeyi kesip sırtüstü tekrar uzandı, Baekhyun’u dirseğinden yakalayıp tekrar çimenlerin üstüne düşürdü. “Burada kimse bizi duymaz merak etme.” Chanyeol gözlerini kapattı ve yanındaki Baekhyun’un kürek kemiklerinin altından geçirmiş olduğu kolunu kıvırıp Baekhyun’a sarıldı ve onu kendisine çekerek dudaklarında az önceden kalma bir gülümseme ile iç çekti yavaş yavaş.

Baekhyun Alfasının göğsüne yanağını yaslayıp temiz ve serin çimenlerin üstünde uzanırken iç geçirdi. “Burada yaşamak çok güzel olurdu.” Biraz ötede ilk olarak seyrek başlayan ve sıklaşan kalın gövdeli ağaçlar vardı. Derenin sakin sesi huzur veriyordu. Birkaç çıtırtı geliyordu arada sırada derenin diğer tarafındaki ormanın içlerinden. Ağaçların üst dallarına dikkatlice baktığınız zaman birkaç kuş yuvası görebilirdiniz. Çalıdan, ottan, çamurdan ve balçıktan örülmüş emek isteyen küçük yuvalar, Baekhyun’un iyice dikkat kesilmesini sağlayınca, omega yuvanın içinden yükselen ciyak ciyak, minnacık bedenlerinden çıkarabildikleri en yüksek sesle bağıran yavru kuşların ötüşlerini işitmişti. “İnsanlardan uzak, ormanın içinde, huzur dolu…”

Baekhyun hayal kırıklığıyla iç geçirdiğinde Chanyeol tek gözünü araladı ve Baekhyun’un omzunu okşadı. “Burada mı yaşamak istersin?”

Baekhyun biraz duraksasa bile sonunda başını sallamıştı belli belirsiz. “Güzel olabilirdi.” Baekhyun alt dudağını dişledi, aklında Jongdae’nin sesi ve gülümsemesi Sehun’un mütemadiyen gerçekleştirdiği ziyaretlerinde illa ki bir şeyler aşırıp kaçması gezinirken de minicik gülümsedi. “Ama kendi evimiz var zaten.”

Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Sana eşleşme hediyesi olarak zaten hakkın olan kulübeyi vermem gerekli tatlım.” Baekhyun anlayamayarak başını Chanyeol’ün üstünden kaldırdı ve çatık kaşlarıyla alfaya baktı. “Ne?”

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un bedeni ile toprak arasındaki kolunu hareket ettirip yukarı kaydırdı ve elini çocuğun saçları arasına daldırdı. Gri tutamları nazikçe okşarken yumuşak bir sesle Baekhyun’un kafa karışıklığını dindirmeye çalıştı. “Hayatım, kurtlar olarak pek de sakin yaratıklar değiliz, güçsüz yaratıklar da değiliz. Kolay sinirlenip kolay eyleme geçiyoruz. Sağlıklı kalmak için ihtiyacımız oluyor kişisel alana.” Chanyeol Baekhyun’un saç derisinde dairesel hareketlerle dolaştırırken parmak uçlarını nefes almak için durdu ve gülümseyerek tekrar devam etti. “Eski köyde bu yüzden bu kadar çok kulübe vardı. Zaten çok olan nüfus, bir de ikişer ev yapıyordu. Ama sık sık birbirini yaralayan çiftlerle uğraşmak ev yapmaktan daha zor olacağından böyle bir çare geliştirmişler eski kurtlar. Biz de kullanıyoruz hala.”

Baekhyun hala gereksiz bulsa da ikinci ev olayını, uzatmaktansa kabullenmeyi tercih etti. “Ne garip…”

Chanyeol omuz silktiğinde Baekhyun da soluk alıp dikleşti. “Şimdi mecbur muyuz iki evde yaşamaya?” Baekhyun dudaklarını büzerek sorduğunda Chanyeol uzanıp yattığı yerden Baekhyun’un ay ışığı tutamlarını dağıttı. Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün eline vurup adamın saçarlını dağıtmasına karşı tavrını koyduğunda ise Chanyeol çoktan cevabını vermişti. “Hayatım, aynı evde yaşayacağız ama inan bana burayı sık sık kullanacaksın.” Ama alfanın kolay pes eden bir yapısı olmadığı ortadaydı. Baekhyun’a kollarını tekrar sarıp onu göğsüne çekmiş, saçlarını tekrar okşamıştı. Bu sefer saçları dağıtılmadığından daha çok uzun ve sıcak parmaklar tarafından tarandığından olsa gerek, ses çıkarmamış, kucaklanmaya karşı koymamıştı. “Sen çabuk parlıyorsun hayatım ve ben de çok kıvılcımlanıyorum.”

Baekhyun oflayarak gözlerini dereye dikti. “O zaman buraya yapalım evi. Burayı çok sevdim. Hem ormanın içinde olduğu için istediğimde gezebilirim ve _istediğim gibi_ gezebilirim.”

Chanyeol çocuğun aklında olan şeyi öğrenmek için can atsa da bunun kendisi için sakıncalı olduğunu anlayamayacak kadar kör değildi, gözünün önünden yaz sıcağında serinlemek için yoka yakın kıyafet giyen ve ormanda dolaşan bir Baekhyun canlandığında kurdunu sakinleştirmek için sıkıcı ambar listelerini aklından geçirip stokları saydı. İşe yaramadığı tek sefer bile olmamıştı bu taktiğin.

“Nasıl istersen hayatım.”

Baekhyun iç geçirdi ve ayaklandı. Ayaklarının üstüne bastığında ise hala yerde uzanmakta olan alfaya elini uzatıp “Hadi,” dedi. “Gidelim. Mağarayı çok merak ediyorum hyung!”

Chanyeol uzanıp Baekhyun’un elini tuttuğunda Gümüş Kurt’un kendisini kaldırmasına izin verdi ve omega zorlanmadan bunu yaptığında Chanyeol’ün içi gururla dolup taştı. Gurur duymak için çok saçma bir nedendi ama Baekhyun fiziksel gücünü ortaya serdiği her seferde Chanyeol anlamsız bir neşeye tutuluyor ve herkese _bakın, bu benim Baekhyun’um, nasıl da güçlü_ diye bağırmak istiyordu.

Chanyeol Baekhyun tarafından ayağa kaldırıldıktan sonra birlikte patikaya döndüler ilk olarak ve ardından ormanın içine saptılar. Hala yeşil olsa bile otların daha kısa olduğu ve yer yer bükülmüş olduğu seçilmesi zor izleri takip ediyorlardı. Tabi Chanyeol sadece ilerliyordu fakat Baekhyun gözlerini izlere dikmişti ve onlardan yürüyordu.

Bir süre sonra bir uğultu başladı, Baekhyun seçmekte zorlansa bile sivrisineğin kulağınızın arkasında vızıldamasını andıran bir rahatsız edicilikteki bu uğultu Baekhyun’a kendisini aratıyordu. En sonunda bir uğultu değil, yankı olduğunu anladı Baekhyun sesin. Ve kaynağına yaklaştıkça rahatsız ediciliği kaybolmuştu. Huzurlu ve derenin sesinden farklı bir tınıdaki su sesi ile Baekhyun kaşlarını çattı. Chanyeol’ün hırkasının eteğini yakaladı ve sıkı sıkıya tutunarak iyice yakınından ilerledi. Chanyeol’ün bedeninin yanından izliyordu her şeyi. “Orası mı?”

Dar ve alçak ağızlı bir girişi gördüğünde Baekhyun temkinle sormuştu. Ve çekindiği gibi, Chanyeol’den onayı almıştı. Oflamamak için alt dudağını ısırdı.

Girişe yaklaştıklarında eğilerek in girişini andıran karanlık açıklıktan bakarken mırıldandı. “Burası çok küçük görünüyor…” Chanyeol kıkırdamış ve elini Baekhyun’un bel oyuntusuna yerleştirip “Hayatım, küçüklüğünden endişe duyma.” diyerek Baekhyun’u dikleştirmişti. “Önden gireyim, sen de beni dikkatlice takip et, olur mu? Yerler kaygandır.”

Baekhyun’u daha da soğutması için gereken ne varsa biliyormuş da söylüyormuş gibiydi Chanyeol. Baekhyun mızıldanmamak için zor tuttu kendisini ve eğilip önden girmiş Chanyeol’ün üstündeki yün kumaşa tutunarak onu takip etti. Bir süre karanlıkta bulmaca gibi dar ve alçak yollardan ilerlediler, ama Baekhyun karanlığın mavi bir ışıkla bölünmeye başladığını fark ettiğinde çok geçti, çoktan ayağı kaymıştı, sonra dengesini sağlamaya çabalarken yolun sonundaki çukura ayağı takılıp yüz üstü kapaklanma tehlikesi geçirmişti.

Chanyeol koltuk altlarından hemen yakaladığı bedeni kendisine çekerek, yerleri tanımayan Baekhyun’a iyi dikkat etmediği için içten içe kızıyordu düşüncesizliğine. “Özür dilerim hayatım, sana dikkat etmem gerekirdi.”

Baekhyun en azından düşmediğinde, Chanyeol’ün kendisini tuttuğuna sevinerek rahatlamayla nefes aldı ama ayağına saplanan sancı, ağrı, yüzünü buruşturmasına sebep oldu. Acıyla inlediğinde hızla kucaklanmış ve sepet unutulmuş, Chanyeol tarafından hızla basamaklar inilerek geniş, şelalenin kazanını andıran ama şelalesi eksik olan devasa bir gölün kıyısına indirilmişti.

Oldukça yüksekte kalan tavandaki parlak mavi-cam mavisi taşlardan saçılan ışık, ortamı aydınlatıyordu ama hala derinliklere gizlenmiş, karanlığa saklı bir mağaranın ücra köşelerinde olduklarını da belli ediyordu. Baekhyun eğer bileğini incitmemiş olsaydı buraya girdiğinde mağaranın tavanını süsleyen tonlarca değerli taşa, berrak suyun üstünden yükselen buhara, suyun kenarındaki kuma benzeyen ama kahverengi yerine beyaza yahut griye çalan bir renge sahip nadide zemine hayran kalırdı. Ama bileğini incitmişti ve acıyla terliyordu.

Chanyeol, omegayı bütün hızına rağmen nezaketle soğuk olmayan ama parlak ve sert olan taştan bir yükseltiye yerleştirdiğinde hızla pantolonunun paçasını kıvırıp yukarı kaldırmış, kızarmış teni inceliyordu.

“Canını yakacağı kesin ama ciddi değil hayatım. Bir haftaya kalmaz geçer.”

Baekhyun bileğini okşayan dikkatli parmaklarla kaşarlını çatarak acıyla gözlerini kapattı. “Acıyor…”

Gözlerini açtığında çocuğun göz ayalarındaki minik damlalar Chanyeol’ün içini sızlatmıştı. “Özür dilerim hayatım. Ne kadar mahcubum anlatamam.” Chanyeol iç geçirdi ve yüzündeki pişmanlık ve acıyla Baekhyun’un acı dolu ifadelerini izlerken bileğini ovdu.

Bir süre sessizlik içerisinde –sadece suyun duvarlarda yankılanarak yükselen sesi ve Baekhyun’un acılı mırıltıları vardı- geçti ve Baekhyun acıya katlanabilecek kadar alıştığında gözlerini ikinci kez açtı, etrafına bakınıp kuruyan dilini damağını ıslatmak için su aradı. Suyu, sepetindeydi.

“Sepetim?” Baekhyun telaşla etrafına bakındı. Yükseltide otururken daha kolaydı bu ama buna rağmen sepeti görünürlerde değildi. “Sepetim? Yeol…” Bulamadığı sepetten kaynaklı olarak telaş yaptığında Chanyeol çenesini tutmuş ve gözlerini Baekhyun’unkilerle birleştirmişti. “Hayatım, bekle, getiriyorum.”

Baekhyun derin nefesler alarak uzaklaşan Chanyeol’ün arkasından baktı. Merdivenler inildiği kadar çabuk çıkılmıyordu sanki. İç geçirdi ve aslında girişten, Baekhyun’un bileğini incittiği yerden ne kadar aşağıda olduklarını fark etti gözleri Chanyeol’den merdivenlere, oradan duvarlara en son da tepedeki mavi taşlara kaydığında.

Gözleri taşların ışıklarıyla kamaşıp acıdığında Baekhyun yumruğuyla onları ovuşturdu ve sızlayan bileğini göz ardı etmeye çabalayarak kulağına ulaşan sakin seslere döndü. Sağında, üstünde oturduğu büyük taşın aşağısında, taşların maviliğiyle buharın seyrek olduğu taraflarda parlayan suyu, kumlarla birleşen sıcak suyun geri çekildiğinde arkasında bıraktığı koyu renk yerleri izledi. Karanlıkta gece mavisine kayan rengi ile bu garip suyun yüzüne vuran ısısını hissetti. Gözlerini kıpırdamayı kesmeyen, durgun olması gerektiğini düşündüğü suyun aşağılara kaydıkça koyulan ve içinde ne var ne yok belli etmeyen karanlığına dikip iç çekti. Rahatsız edici bir karanlıktı. Dudağının içini dişlerken kaşlarını çattı.

Chanyeol’ün adım seslerini işittiğinde -devasa bir adamdı ve bastığı yerden böyle sessiz ortamlarda, çıplak taşlarda genelde ses çıkardı- Baekhyun tekrar basamakları andıran taşlardan tarafa döndü. Chanyeol yarılamış gibi duruyordu mesafeyi. Elindeki sepeti görünce Baekhyun’un ağzı sulandı. “Elmalarıma bir şey olmamış, değil mi?”

Chanyeol kıkırdayıp yanına yaklaşırken elini sepete daldırdı ve havluları, sabunu karıştırıp Baekhyun’un sepetin diğer ucunda, havlulara sarılı olarak sakladığı kırmızı elmaları buldu. “Çok güzel sarıp sarmalamışsın, her şey yer değiştirmiş ama onlar sapasağlam.” Baekhyun maruz kaldığı alay ile dudak büktü gözlerini kısarak Chanyeol’e baktı. “Ne anlarsın ki sen? Varsa yoksa et!”

Chanyeol kırılmış gibi elini kalbinin üstüne koyup “Şu an beni derinden yaraladın Baekkie! Bunu affettirmek için güzel bir et kızartırsın hm?” diye fırsattan yararlanmaya kalktığında Baekhyun göz devirdi ve yanına sonunda varabilmiş alfanın elinden sepeti çekip aldı. Diğer tarafın kapağını kapalı tutan düğmeyi açtı ve elmalarından birini havlunun içinden çıkarıp ısırdı. “Valla birkaç hafta o iş yaş! Bileğimi incittim bak? Yemek ellerinden öper.”

Chanyeol tongaya düşürüldüm, nasıl anlamam diye mızıldandığında Baekhyun güldü ve sepeti tekrar Chanyeol’e uzattı. “Ben böyle sakat halimle yıkanamayacağım. Sen yıkan da gidelim.”

Chanyeol oyuncu tavırlarını bir kenara bıraktı ve çocuğun sıkkın ifadesine bakıp “Sığ tarafta girersin suya ve oturursun yıkanırsın hayatım. Su şelalenin kazanındaki gibi hemen derinleşmiyor, sığ yerler var.” dedi. Uzanıp Baekhyun’un yanağını avuçlayarak “Sıcak su ayağının ağrısını da hafifletir. Kaslarını gevşetip rahatlatır seni.” diye de ekledi.

Chanyeol’ün elleri sert ama nazikti, tenindeki pütürlü tene rağmen Baekhyun yanağını okşayan başparmaktan rahatsız olmuyordu. Gözlerini karanlık ve içinde nelerin gizlendiğini bilmediği, buharı tüten göle çevirdi Baekhyun. Ve gözleri biraz daha ilerledi, suyun alabildiğine uzandığı, küçük ağızdan görüldüğü üzere mavi ışıkların suyun üstüne düşüp oyun yaptığı uç kısım, Baekhyun’u güvensiz hissettirdi.

“Öyle mi diyorsun?” Omega gözlerini tekrar Alfa’ya doğrulttuğunda güven verici bir kapalı gülümseme almıştı, Chanyeol’ün gözlerinde itimat ederse karşılığını alacağını düşündüren ışıltılar oynaşıyordu, belki de Baekhyun mücevherlerin ışıltılarına kanıp düşünmek istediklerini, zaten düşündüğü şeyleri görmek için çok hevesliydi.

Baekhyun alt dudağını dişleri arasına kıstırıp gözlerini Chanyeol’den ayağına çevirdi. Dizinden büküp hafifçe kendisine çektiği bacağından dolayı bileği sancıyordu fakat Baekhyun bacağını dümdüz açamıyordu, yeterince esnek olmadığından kaynaklıydı. Alnındaki kırışıkları yok etti ve farkında olmadan çattığı kaşlarını ve kırıştırdığı minik burnunu düzeltti. Yüz kasları serbest kaldığında rahatlamıştı.

“Seni kucaklayayım mı?”

Baekhyun ani gelen teklifle teklese de hiç sesini çıkarmadan kollarını Chanyeol’ün gövdesine dolamış ve başını göğsüne yaslamıştı. Küçük çocuk gibi dudaklarını büzdüğü ve derince nefes aldığı için Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Hayatım, yani seni suyun yanına geçireyim mi demek istemiştim?”

Baekhyun utansa bile bunu belli etmemiş, işi pişkinliğe vurarak Chanyeol’ü güldürmüştü. “Olsun, benim canım sarılmak istiyordu, laf ağzından da çıktı, dönüşü yok. Sus.” Bir süre sarıldılar ve Baekhyun sırtını okşayan el ile ağrısının git gide hafiflediğini hissetti.

“Sen de girecek misin?” Chanyeol’e bakmak için alfanın göğsünde başını yukarı çevirdi ve sordu.

Chanyeol başını sallamış ve “Ben ilerilere giderim, rahat ol hayatım.” dedi. Baekhyun dudak bükmüş ve “Gitmene gerek yok, bakmazsın sen zaten.” dediğinde, güçlü ve Chanyeol’ün gerçekten komik bulduğu bir şeyin olduğunu gösteren bir gülüş almıştı karşılık olarak.

Chanyeol ise Baekhyun’un, ona karşı koyabileceğini, güzelliğinin katlanılabilir derecede olduğunu düşünmesini o kadar komik bulmuştu ki. Aklında Baekhyun’un sıcak ve ten rengini daha da açık gösteren, saçlarına iltifat eden bu mavi ışıkların altında her zaman olduğundan da parlak duran varlığını sıcak ve buharı tüten suların arasında hayal etmekten bile kaçınıyordu Chanyeol. Bunları gerçeğe dönüştürecek, bu manzarayı ete kemiğe büründürecek Baekhyun ile aynı suda, aynı ortamda, birkaç kulaç mesafede olup da kendisine hakim olması için küçücük bir olasılık dahi bulunmuyordu.

Ama çocuğa onu rahatsız etmemek için “Sen öyle san,” demedi. Ya da “O güzelliğinden kendimi alıkoymam için hiçbir cinsel arzuya, hiçbir dünyevi isteğe sahip olmamam gerekir,” demedi. Sadece güldü ve Baekhyun’un canını yakmamaya dikkat ederek bir kolunu dizlerinin altından geçirip diğerini omeganın beline sardı, taşın üstünden kaldırdı.

Küçük bir tıslayışla ayağına kaşlarını çatıp bakmış Baekhyun’a eğilmemek ve sıktığı dudaklarına dudaklarını bastırmamak için kendisini zorladı Chanyeol. Kolları arasındaki yumuşak bedene karşı arzularının uyanmasını engellemek için aklından ambardaki çuvalları sayıyordu.

Baekhyun havalanırken dengede kalmak için içgüdüsel olarak Chanyeol’ün göğsü ile kendi gövdesi arasında sıkışmış kolunu Chanyeol’ün arkasına geçirmiş, elini Chanyeol’ün omzuna yerleştirip tırnaklarını etine batırmıştı. Maruz kaldığı ağrının da bunda etkisi vardı. Fakat suyun kenarında ilerleyip (alfanın suyun sığ olduğu yere ilerlediğini düşünüyordu Baekhyun) hafifçe sarsılırken Chanyeol farkında olmadan onun bel oyuntusundaki elini sıkılaştırmış, Baekhyun’un gevşemesini ve kaslarını serbest bırakmasını, böylece ağrının azalmasını sağlamıştı. Sonuç olarak hafifleyen ağrı ile Baekhyun rahatça nefes alabilmiş ve acının dışında bir şeyleri fark edebilmişti. Mesela elinin altındaki sert kasları, gergin omuzu…

Titrememeleri için bacaklarını kastı, kalbini kontrol altına almaya çalışıp dudaklarını yaladı. Gözlerini Chanyeol’ün hemen burnunun ucundaki yüzünden kaçırıp etrafında gezdirdi. Biraz süre geçtiğinde Baekhyun yere nazikçe bırakılmış ve diz çöküp kendisini sarsmadan yere indiren Chanyeol’ün oynaşan saç tutamlarından yayılan kokuyu, indirildiği kumların sıcaklığından çok başka bir sıcaklıktaki bedenini, koyu renk dudaklarını, taşların ışığı altında parıl parıl duran simsiyah saçlarını, güzel yüzünü fark etmiş, derince yutkunmuştu.

Hızla gözlerini kaçırıp suya döndüğünde kalbi göğsünde hızlanmaktaydı.

“Merak etme hayatım,” Chanyeol’ün yatıştırıcı ses tonuna karşılık Baekhyun mızmızlanmak istedi. “Çok uzaklaşmayacağım. Sadece şu girişin arkasında olacağım.”

Baekhyun bir şey belli etmeksizin dudak büktü ve başını salladı. Chanyeol uzaklaştı ve Baekhyun’u kendi başına bıraktı.

Baekhyun soyunmak için onun gitmesini beklerken, arkasından baktı. Gergin omuzlarını, üstündeki hırkanın altından çıkıntı yapan kürek kemiklerini, uzun boyunu, uzun bacaklarını, bütün bedenini… Chanyeol göz alıcıydı, baştan çıkarıcıydı, Baekhyun neden köydeki bütün omegaların kendisine ilk geldiğinde nefretle, kıskançlıkla baktığını anlamakta güçlük çekmiyordu. Herkes Chanyeol’ü isterdi, hakları vardı, Chanyeol kadar istenebilecek, bacak titretecek az adam olurdu, ama Baekhyun kapmıştı, sürüden bile değildi ve o kapmıştı. Sinirlenmek, hatta öfkelenmek için uygun bir nedendi.

Uzaklaşan baştan çıkarıcı bedenden hala gözlerini ayırmamıştı Baekhyun. Ayıramıyordu. Bu, Chanyeol Baekhyun’un midesini düğüm düğüm ederek üstündeki hırkayı çıkarırken daha da arttı. Yanına ulaştığı, Baekhyun’un çok değil, birkaç dakika önce üzerinde olduğu taşın üstüne bıraktığı hırkadan sonra Chanyeol’ün elleri tişörtünün eteklerine vardı. Baekhyun’un kalbi duraksadı. Bacakları titredi ve erkekliği uyarıldı.

Chanyeol kol kaslarını ortaya seren tişörtü de çıkarmak için kollarını çaprazlayıp harekete geçtiğinde Baekhyun nefes almayı durdurdu. An ve an ortaya çıkan karın kasları, v çizgisi, göğüs kasları, kol kaslarının hareketleri sonucu dikkat toplayan kaslı kolları, Baekhyun’u dondurdu. Gözleri Chanyeol’ün göğsünde kitlenmiş, koyu renk göğüs uçlarında şişkin göğüs kaslarında, sekizli karın kaslarında, tişörtün çıkışıyla birlikte dağılmış kuzgun karası saçlarında, damarlı ellerinin saçlarını karıştırıp arkaya tarayışında, Alfanın güçlü kaslarla bezeli gövdesinde dolanmıştı. Yeniden nefes alabildiğinde erkekliği sertti ve Baekhyun kendisine kızmakla meşguldü. Ama gözleri kenardan Chanyeol’ün pantolonunu da çıkardığını görüyordu, Baekhyun o tarafa dönmüyordu ama avcı içgüdülerinden, kurdundan kaynaklı olarak etrafında neler olduğuna aşırı duyarlı oluşu, onun bilmesini sağlıyordu. Beyninde canlanan görüntüler (ama asla tamamlanmıyorlardı, Baekhyun onları tamamlamak, tek bir kez bakmak için kolunu bile verebilirdi) dolayısıyla kızardı ve yumruklarını sıkarak bekledi.

Ama bunu görmek istiyordu. Kendisine engel olamadığı tek bir anda kurdu atağa geçmiş ve gözlerini hafifçe, çok hafifçe o yöne döndürmesiyle nefes kesici o görüntüyü ona sunmuştu. Chanyeol suya giriyordu ve Baekhyun onun hiç beklemeksizin kaynar suya böyle girmesinden kaynaklı olarak endişe duysa da çoğunlukla arzuyla Chanyeol’ü izliyordu.

_Ne yapıyorum? Ne yapıyorsun? Ah, tatlı tanrı, bu bir rüya olmalı! Bu görüntü bana bahşedilmemeliydi. Herkesin neden Chanyeol’ün şelaleye gittiği vakitleri kolladığı açıkça ortada. Onları suçlayabilir misin Baekhyun? Sadece sana ait olacak bu bedeni insanların izleyip kıskanmasından hicap duyabilir misin? Sadece benim olacak. _Baekhyun gözlerini sıkı sıkıya kapattı. Ellerini sıkıp tırnaklarını pantolonuna geçirdi.

_Aman Tanrım, kitaplarda tasvir edilen o büyüleyici meleklere, eski insanların tapındığı efsanevi, tanrı olduğu söylenen erkeklere benziyor. Hepsinden daha alıcı olmalı, kalıbımı basarım. Sadece benim. Evet… Benim. Ah, tanrım, kendime hakim olmalıyım. Bu yanlış, o beni sadece çocuk olarak görüyor. Haklı da. Daha yetişkinliğe bile ermedim, ona çocuk veremem, kızışma dönemim yok, ben onun için üç kışlık bir çocuktan farksızım. _Baekhyun dudaklarını dişledi. Gözlerini araladı ve derin nefesler alarak gözlerini önündeki suya çevirdi.

Gelen kulaç seslerinin ardından gözlerini ileri doğrulttu ve mağaranın diğerine bağlandığı ağza yüzen Chanyeol’ün sırtına, kürek kemiklerinin yüzerken oynayışına, sırt kaslarının gerilip gevşeyişine baktı. Hızla gözlerini kaçırıp daha fazla uyarılmamak için Chanyeol’ü izlemekten mahrum etti kendisini.

Bir süre sakinleşmek için bekledi. Chanyeol diğer mağaraya geçeli çok oluyordu. En sonunda derin bir nefes verdi ve titreyişi kesilmiş ellerini hırkasına götürdü.

Hırkasını çıkarıp kenara attı. Gömleğinin düğmelerini çözerken odaklanmakta güçlük çekiyordu. Gelen her su sesinde gözleri mağara ağzına kayıyordu ve Chanyeol’ü görmek için bekliyordu. Aklında bazen uygunsuz manzaralar canlanıyordu. Baekhyun onları daha net görmek için istemsizce gözlerini kapatmıştı iki kez.

Gömleğini de –aslında alfanındı- katlayıp nazikçe kenara koydu. Sıra pantolonundaydı. İlk olarak ayaklarını kuma basıp kalçasını havaya kaldırmaya çalıştıysa da ayağı bunun için çok acıyordu, yapamadı. O da dizlerinin üzerinde durmak için ters döndü ve yerden kalkarak –ters dönüp yüzünü mağaranın ışıklı duvarlarına döndüğünde ayak parmakları sıcak suya değmiş, sıcaklıkla titremesini sağlamıştı- ellerini pantolonunun düğmelerine atmıştı. Zorlansa da düğmeleri de çözdü ve pantolonu belinden aşağı ittiğinde daha fazla dik duramayarak ellerinin üstüne düştü kumlara, baldırları titrerken ancak bu kadar dayanabilmişti.

Elinde değildi, Chanyeol’ün kendisini öyle görebileceği düşüncesi bile yetiyordu tir tir titremesi için. Tekrar arkasına döndü, uzanıp bacaklarından çıkardı pantolonunu. Paçalarının suya değip ıslanmasına engel olamamıştı. Telaşla kumaşı kendisine çekti ve dikkatlice katlayıp gömleğinin yanına bıraktı. Suya doğru emekleyip suyun içine girdi. Sıcak, bedeninin ilk olarak titretti, ürperen ve tüyleri dikelen bedeni ile Baekhyun derince nefes aldı. Suyun altına girdiğinde iç çamaşırını çıkardı. Onu suyun içinden çıkardı ve kıyafetlerinden ayrı koydu.

İlk olarak bacaklarını ovaladı sıcak suyla. Dizinden büküp çektiği bacağına suyu ulaştırmak için göle elini daldırıp suyu avuçluyor ve kaldırıp dizinden aşağı döküyordu. Tenini tamamen ıslattığında iyice ovaladı. Sol bacağına geçtiğinde onu da nazikçe ovaladı.

Bunu yaparken olabildiğince vakit harcıyordu. Erkekliğinin yumuşaması için bekliyordu. Ama her gözlerini kapattığında karanlıkta Chanyeol’ün hayran olunası bedeni belirirken bir türlü istediği olmuyordu.

Derince bir nefes verdi pes ederek. Zonklayan erkekliği acı veriyordu ve Baekhyun erkekliğinin sönmeyeceğini kabullenmişti. Hiçbir zaman annesiyle bu konu hakkında konuşamamıştı. Kadının kendisinden utanıp bir omega çocuk verdiğini gördükçe huzursuz olduğunu Baekhyun küçüklüğünden beri hissederdi, aralarında bir yakınlığın olması için de zorlamıyordu doğal olarak. Bu uzaklık sonucu olarak da Baekhyun öğrenmesi gereken şeyleri öğrenememişti. Ama içgüdüleri onu yönlendirdi. Üstelik anlaması da çok zor değildi.

Elini erkekliğine sardı suyun içinde ve tısladı. Canı acıdı ilk olarak, gereğinden çok sıkmıştı. Ama sonrasında kıvamı tutturdu, ne canını yakacak kadar sıkı ne de çok gevşek bir şekilde kavradı kendisini ve elini kaydırdı. Su yardımcı oluyordu.

Baekhyun kendisini okşadıkça daha da geriliyor, gelen su seslerinde -ki bazılarının müsebbibi kendiydi- yerinde sıçrayıp hızla mağaranın ağzına dönüyordu. Utanıyordu ama kendisine yalan söyleyemiyordu. _Kendini kandıramazsın Baekhyun. İstiyorsun. Seni böyle görsün istiyorsun. Nasıl da acınası... Onu kendine bağlamak için böyle alçakça oyunlar oynuyor ve hormonlarını kullanıyorsun_. _Hayır… Sen onu kendine bağlamak için uğraşmıyorsun. Başka bir yalan daha işte. Sen **istiyorsun** bunu. Bütün hayvanlığın ile. Onu arzuluyorsun. Seni bir çocuk olarak değil, omega olarak görsün istiyorsun. İçine girsin, seni düğümlesin, seni zevkten ağlatsın, küçük erkekliğini avucuna sıkıştırıp sıksın, karnına kadar ulaştığı ve senin kulağına arsızca fısıldadığı her sefer göğüs uçlarını çekiştirsin ve seni istediği gibi kullansın istiyorsun. Onun omegası olmak istiyorsun. Dölleriyle seni doldurduğunda, rahmini ağzına kadar semeniyle doldurduğunda ve seni düğümleyip gebe kalmanı garantilediğinde, onun yavrularını taşımak, kucağında zıplamak ve göğüslerini sıkan koca elleri ile inlemek istiyorsun_.

Baekhyun çığlık atmamak için dudağına sertçe bastırdı dişlerini. Gözlerini sıkı sıkı kapattı, öyle ki yaşlar geldi gözlerinden. Beli kavislendi, erkekliğini okşayan eli daha da hızlanmıştı. Chanyeol’ün duyup duymadığını bilmiyordu. Duyduğunu düşünmek Baekhyun’un deliğinin içinde bir şey isteyerek kasılıp gevşemesini sağladı. Rahmi zonkladı. Deliği doldurulmak için yanıyordu.

_Seni ahlaksız. İstiyorsun işte. Buna rağmen kalkıp onu sadece kurtarıcın olarak gördüğünü söylersin. Onu istiyorsun. Alfan olarak istiyorsun. İlk geldiğinden, sana seni doldurulacak bir delikten ibaret olarak görmediğini belli ettiğinden beri mi onun sana doldurulacak bir delikten ibaret gibi davranmasını istiyorsun, istediği gibi seni kullanmayacağını, seni bir birey olarak gördüğünü gösterdiğinden beri mi seni nasıl isterse öyle kullanmasını istiyorsun? Elini tokalaşmak için ilk uzattığından beri mi yoksa? Dürüst ol. Deli oluyorsun. Onu üzerinde istiyorsun. İçine serçe girer, duvarlarının alfa penisinin şeklini almasını sağlarken topları her popona çarptığında ve penisinin başı rahim ağzını geçerek seni ağlattığında onun sırtında tırnaklarınla yollar oluşturmak istiyorsun. Dişlerini kulağının altına saplayıp terinin tuzlu tadını alırken duvarlarınla onun erkekliğini hapsetmek, onu eşin olarak işaretlerken adıyla inlemek istiyorsun. Kanı ağzını doldurduğunda boşalmak istiyorsun. Kabul et. Seni kucağında zıplatırken bekâret kanının toplarına akmasını istiyorsun. Kabul et Baekhyun._

Baekhyun titreyerek ve kasılarak boşalırken göz kapaklarının ardında Chanyeol’ün belinden sertçe tuttuğu, kendisi dört ayağının üzerindeyken sertçe içine girip çıktığı görüntüler oynuyordu. Baekhyun zevkten ağlatıldığını, kalçalarının tokatlanmaktan kızardığını, deliğinin Chanyeol’ün zevk suyu ile beyazımtırak bir renk aldığını, bacaklarından kendi sıvısının akarak kumlarda dizinin etrafında koyuluklar yarattığını hayal ediyordu.

Baekhyun suyun içinde deliğinden akan sıvının ıslaklığını hissetmese de elini sudan çıkardığında suda karışıp dağılmamış tohumlarını görebilmişti.

Göğsü; yarıştaymış gibi çırpınan kalbi, hızlı nefeslerinden dolayı şişip inen ciğerlerinden dolayı hareket halindeydi.

Bütün kaslarının gevşemesine izin verdi ve başını arkaya düşürdü, suyun içinde uzandı. Saçları ıslandı. Grisi daha koyu, gölgeli bir hal aldı. Alnında biriken terler kaydı ve kaşlarına indi, şakaklarındakiler suda dağılıp kayboldu. Ciğerleri şişip inmeyi durdurmak için çok vakit istedi. Sonunda solukları yavaşladığında ve kendine gelebildiğinde Baekhyun gözlerini araladı, tavanı süsleyen taşlarda dolaştırdı. Chanyeol’ün gelip gitmek isteyebileceği düşüncesi ansızın zihnine düştüğünde ise bir an önce yıkanıp bu utanç dolu anlardan kaçmak için telaşa kapıldı Baekhyun.

Ama oturur hale geçip de etrafına bakındığında sepeti göremedi. Sepet hala kendisi elmayı aldıktan sonra Chanyeol’ün bıraktığı yerde duruyordu, kumların üstündeydi.

Baekhyun hayal kırıklığı ile nefesini verdi ve şokla sepetine baktı.

Kendisini içinde olduğu suda o anda boğmak istiyordu.

Sesi bir fısıltıdan farksızdı. “Chanyeol…” İlk seslenişiydi bu ve Baekhyun Chanyeol tarafından duyulmadığı için sevineceğini hiç düşünmemişti. _Bu az öncekileri de duymadığı anlamına gelir mi? Sadece su sesleri vardı? Ya da duymuş olsa bile yanlış bir şey anlamamıştır, değil mi? Şu durum göz önüne alınacak olursa gerçek şeyden şüphelenmiş olur fakat…_

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun ikinci seslenişi olan bu denemeden de sonuçsuz kaldı. “Chanyeol!” ama üçüncü denemesinde Chanyeol suyun üstünde belirmişti birkaç saniye sonra.

Chanyeol yaklaştıkça suyun içine ilerleyen ve bedenini buhar ve karanlık su ile saklamaya çabalayan Baekhyun, alfanın yeterince yakın olduğunu düşündüğü anda “Sepet…” dedi. Mırıldanmıştı daha doğrusu.

Chanyeol ise onca mesafeyi sadece sepet için yüzdüğünden dolayı bir an için bile yakınmadan, duraksamaksızın Baekhyun’dan tarafa yüzmeyi durdurmuş ve büyük kayanın olduğu yana yüzmeye başlamıştı. Baekhyun utançla başını suya soktu ve nefesini tutarak orada bekledi Chanyeol kıyıya yanaştığında. Saçları tamamen ıslandı.

Baekhyun ne beklediğini bilmiyordu ama Chanyeol’ün kumların üstünde yürüyerek bütün çıplaklığıyla kendisine gelmesini beklemediği kesindi. Baekhyun nefessizliğe daha fazla katlanamayarak başını sudan kaldırdığında karşılaştığı manzarayla donmuş, kıpkırmızı yanaklarla önüne dönerek başını tekrar suya daldırmıştı.

Chanyeol gülmüş, “Sepeti buraya bıraktım,” diyerek yanından ilerlemiş, suda yürüyerek tekrar uzaklaşmıştı.

Baekhyun aklında dolanan _duydu da mı böyle yaptı?_ sorusuyla boğuşurken bir yandan da gözlerinin önünden gitmek bilmeyen mükemmel bedenle boğuşuyordu. Hiç adil bir dövüş değildi ve Baekhyun bunu gururla söyleyebilirdi.

***

Baekhyun getirilmiş sepete uzanırken Chanyeol mağaraların birleşiminden kaybolmuş ve omegayı yalnız bırakmıştı. Sabunu sepetten alan ve kıyıya iyice çıkıp baldırlarının altının sadece suda kalmasını sağlayan omega lifine de uzanmıştı, suda lifi ıslattıktan sonra zeytinyağından yapılmış sabunu ile köpürtmüş, keselenmeye başlamıştı. Kollarını iyice temizlemek için lifi bastırıyordu tenine. Sıcak havalardan dolayı eklem yerleri terlemiş, yapış yapış hissettirmişti. Temizlenmeye dirseklerinden başlaması normaldi.

Omuzlarına kadar çıkıp omuz başlarını, köprücük kemiklerini, kürek kemiklerinin üstünü, boynunun yanını keseledi. Boynunun önünü keseledikten sonra aşağı kayıp göğsüne indi, çok değil sadece birkaç dakika önce hemen duvarın arkasındaki alfa tarafından çekelenip ısırıldığını, emildiğini hayal ettiği göğüs uçlarına dikkati kaydığında yanakları kızardı. Hala diklerdi ve kırmızıydılar.

Lifi diğer eline geçirdi ve boynunun diğer tarafını, köprücük kemiklerini, omuz başını, kürek kemiklerinin üstünü keseledi. Ensesine uzanıp orayı da yıkadı. Karnına indi ve sıkı ince kaslarla bezeli karnını köpükledi. Gözlerini erkekliğinden bilhassa kaçırıyordu. Bel boşluğunu da keseledikten sonra bacaklarına geçti.

Dizinden büküp suyun içinden çıkardı bacaklarını ve baldırlarından başlayarak yıkadı. Lifi bastırıyordu iyice. Dizine geldiğinde cildi kızarıp tahriş olsa da sertçe ovaladı. Her gün bahçeye giriyordu, çıplak dizleri toprağın içindeydi. Toprağı elbette pis değildi fakat koyuluk kalmasını da istemiyordu teninde. Dizinin arkasını da dirseğine yaptığı gibi sertçe ovaladı, ardından alt bacağına geçti. Oraları yıkamak için öne eğilmesi ve göğsünü baldırıyla birleştirmesi gerekiyordu. Alt bacağını da yıkadı ve diğerine geçti. Keselenmeyi bitirdiğinde, son olarak ayaklarını köpükledi ve suyun içine kaydı.

Doğal sabunun suyu kirletmediğini düşünmek istiyordu Baekhyun. Durulanabildiği kadar durulandı. Ayağı kendisine zorluk çıkarıyordu fakat Baekhyun bu mevzuda da tutup Chanyeol’ü çağıramazdı. Günlük utanç kotasını doldurduğuna kanaat etmişti.

Lifini de duruladıktan sonra Baekhyun tekrar yukarı kaydı ve zorlanarak da olsa ayaklandı. Chanyeol bunun için çok kızacaktı. Ama o anda orada değildi kızmak için ve Baekhyun elbette ki fırsatı kullanırdı.

Sepetten havlularını çıkarıp kurulandı. Üzerine oturmak ve kumlanmamak için yere serdiği havluda otururken, bacaklarını kuruladı. İyice kurulandığına emin olduğunda ise uzanıp kıyafetlerini yanına çekti. Sepetinden yedek iç çamaşırını alıp giydi. Pantolonu ve gömleğini de üstüne geçirdi. -Pantolonda zorlanmıştı.- son olarak saçlarını kurulamak için saç havlusunu aldı. Boynuna astıktan sonra kumların üzerine oturarak havlularını silkeledi, katladı, sepete yerleştirdi -Elmalardan uzakta tutmaya çabalayarak.-. Islak iç çamaşırını da aldı, ayrıca yerleştirdi. Saçlarını kurularken Alfaya seslendi. “Chanyeol!”

“Efendim hayatım?” Kendisi gibi bağırma gereği duymayan Chanyeol, gür sesinin de katkısı vardı işin içinde, sesini hafifçe yükselterek konuştu sadece. “Bir şeye ihtiyacın mı var?”

“Hayır, yıkandın mı diye soracaktım!”

“İşin bittiyse geliyorum?”

Baekhyun karşılık vermeden başını salladığını fark etmemişti Chanyeol tekrar “Baekhyun?” diyene kadar. “Gelebilirsin hyung!”

***

Koltuğa bırakılırken Baekhyun yüzünü ekşitti. Bileğindeki ağrı serin havaya çıktıklarında tekrar kendisini belli etmiş, Baekhyun’un canını yakmıştı. Chanyeol’ün kucağında köye girdiğinde hissettiği utanın da sebebi buydu. Baekhyun nefret etmişti ağrıdan.

Herkesin bakıp gülmesi, Baekhyun’u huzursuz etse de Chanyeol’ün huzursuz olmasından dolayı –ki kendisi de durumdan hoşlanmamışken bu garipti- Baekhyun kendisini rahatsız hissetmişti. Nedenini düşünmüş düşünmüş bulamamıştı. Ve daha fazla düşünmek gibi bir isteği de yoktu. Aklında Chanyeol’ün rahatsız olduğu gerçeği dolandıkça Baekhyun içi sıkılıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Öyle ki yanaklarını utançla kızartan dakikaları hiç hatırlamıyordu.

Nemli saçlarını umursamadan yastığına başını yasladı ve Chanyeol’ün getirdiğini söylediği battaniyeyi bekledi.

***

Etrafına dolanmış ve kendisini kundaktaki bebeğe çevirmiş battaniyeyle koltukta uzanmaya zorlanan Baekhyun dudaklarındaki somurtma ifadesini iyice sevimli kılıyordu, ayaklarını kucağına uzatmasını sağlamış ve ağrıyan bileğine tüy hafifliğinde dokunuşlarla masaj yapan, sıcak elleriyle çıplak teninin üşümesini engelleyen Chanyeol ise karşısındaki koltukta oturmuş ikizlerle konuşuyordu. Kaşları çatıktı, yüzü ciddiydi, bakışları keskindi ve dudakları hafif sıkılı duruyordu kapalı olduklarında.

Baekhyun alfa kendisine dikkatini vermemekte direttiği için sadece onu izleyebiliyordu. Eğer Jongin’e güvenseydi alfa kendisiyle yakınlık kurmak için hevesli olduğundan meşgale bulabilirdi, muhabbeti döndüren asıl kişi Kai ve Chanyeol’dü çünkü. Ama Jongin kendisine her baktığında Baekhyun karşısında Sehun kadar tehlikeli belki de kadından daha tehlikeli bir alfa olduğunu görüyordu ve Baekhyun gözlerinin etkisinin son zamanlarda herkesi transa sokmadığını, artık azaldığını fark etmişti, yine de içlerinde saklı olan duygu ve ifadeleri yüzeye çıkarmalarını sağlıyordu insanların. Seneler içerisinde tecrübe edilerek kazanılmış bir fikirdi bu, Baekhyun’un dayanağı yoktu, ya da bir kanıtı. Ama tersini düşündüren bir şey olmamıştı bu on yedi senede. Dolayısıyla Baekhyun Jongin’in gözlerinde gördüklerinden çekinip aralarındaki mesafeyi koruyordu.

Chanyeol’ün yüzünü izlemeye devam eden Baekhyun, Alfa’nın kaşlarının derince çatıldığını gördüğünde yutkundu. Bacaklarında bir titreme dolaştı. Alfanın bunu fark etmemesi imkânsızdı. Nitekim Baekhyun da haklıydı. Chanyeol elinin altındaki titremeyi hissettiğinde, ansızın Baekhyun’a döndü. Açıktaki ayağını iki eliyle örtüp serinlemiş tenini tekrar sıcaklığa kavuşturmayı denedi. Baekhyun’un gözlerinin içine rahatsızlığının sebebini arayarak baktı. “Üşüdün mü hayatım?”

Baekhyun eğer reddederse belki Chanyeol’ün değil ama Jongin’in kesinlikle işkilleneceğini biliyordu. Hoş, Jongin sarındığı battaniye ve Chanyeol’ün teninden yayılan buram buram sıcağa rağmen Baekhyun’un üşümesinden de işkillenirdi. Kandırılması kolay bir adam değildi. Ama Baekhyun şansını denedi ve kumarı oynadı. Chanyeol’ün görüntüsü ile bacaklarını titrettiğini öğrenmesi Jongin’i yenilmez kılardı.

“Evet…”

Chanyeol hızla sırtındaki hırkayı çıkararak Baekhyun’un ayak bileklerinin biraz üstünden itibaren örttü. Ellerini tekrar hırkanın altına geçirip Baekhyun’un ağrıyan bileğini yumuşak dokunuşlarla okşamaya devam etti.

Baekhyun da yerinde biraz daha kaykıldı, mayıştı. Ayakları Chanyeol’ün kucağında biraz aşağı kaymıştı. Chanyeol yerinde rahatlaşmasına yardım etti ve Kai konuşurken bir yandan onu dinleyip bir yandan Baekhyun’un arkasına yerleştirilmiş yastığı düzeltiyordu.

“Hemen Hoseok ile konuşabilirim. Yarın gelecek ve ona kireç taşlarını getirtmesini söylerim. Ama odun kesmek için biz uğraşırız. Ve ormanın derinliklerine gitmemiz gerekir. Hoş tek bir yerde bütün ağaçları kesemeyiz. Ölmüşleri aramamız gerekir.”

Chanyeol başını sallayıp elini gözleri buğulanmış ve göz kapakları yarıya düşmüş Baekhyun’un başının iki yanından uzanıp bu sefer omeganın başının altındaki yastığı düzeltti. Baekhyun’un boynu daha düzgün duran bir açıyla uzandığında Chanyeol hmm’lıyordu. “Zemini kazdıktan sonra keserim odunları. Hele bir taşları çıkaralım, zemini dolduralım da duvarlara sıra öyle gelecek.” Tekrar dikleşip elini Baekhyun’un ayak bileğine attığında, Kai kafası karışmış bir şekilde kendisine bakıyordu.

“Chanyeol birlikte yapmayacak mıyız evi? Ne saçmalıyorsun sen?”

Chanyeol ters bir ifade ile Baekhyun’un uyuklayan yüzünden bakışlarını Kai’ye çevirdiğinde alfa yutkundu sessizce. “Benim omegamın evinde sizin işiniz yok. Ben yaparım diyorsam ben yaparım. Bugüne kadar hangi alfa eşinin evini yapamaz oldu?”

Konunun orada kapanacağı belliydi. Chanyeol tersine gelmek istemeyeceğiniz biriydi. Bunun güçlü veya zayıf olmasıyla alakası yoktu. Onun bakış açısından baktığınızda, herkes güçlü ve herkes zayıftı. Bu, kolay sinirlenmemesi, sinirlendiğinde de her şeyi yapabilecek bir adam olmasıyla ilgiliydi. Ve Kai, canına susamamıştı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yani şimdi bence güzel fikirlerinizi hak ediyorum ama dimi??????😁😁 
> 
> [¬‿¬] yazın bakalım AZCIK SOHBET EDELİM BUGÜN BENİM İÇİN DE TATİL GÜNÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ


	17. ateşle oynamak - bölüm.16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nam nam eğlence başlıyorrr

Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün söz verdiği üzere akarsuyun kenarındaki eve gitmek için bekliyordu fakat hala ses seda çıkmıyordu alfadan. Haklı olarak alt dudağını dişleyen, eti dişleri arasında ezip hırpalayan Baekhyun, bacağını titretiyor, ayağını ritimsizce yere vurmayı sürdürüyordu.

Sürünün ortak alanında, gölgede kalan tahta masalardan birindeydi. Geldiğinde ve gölgede oturacak bir yer aradığında bütün banklar doluydu ve Jongdae ile etrafına bakındığını gören bir grup nezaket göstererek Alfa eşine yer vermiş, ikilinin oturması için kalkmıştı.

Baekhyun da onlara yaptığı erik suyundan ikram etmiş, görkemli ağaçlardan birinin dibine ilerleyen gruba bardaklarla işleri bittiğinde geri getirmelerini tembihlemişti. Sonbaharın yazdan kalma günlerinden biri yaşanıyordu ve Bae Suji, Jung Jessica, Im Jaebum soğuk meyve suyuyla bu sıcakta çok memnun olmuştu. Baekhyun’un tanımadığı, sadece simaen bildiği diğer dört kişi abartılı olmayan gülümsemelerle teşekkür etmiş, hepsi bardağını bizzat getirdikten sonra ikili üçlü dağılmıştı.

Baekhyun Jongdae ile dedikodusunu yapmıştı. Kimden adını duysa korkarak andığını fark ettiği Kang Sol’ü merak etmiş, Kyungsoo’yu pazara giderken görüp tırnaklarını avucuna geçirmiş, hamile arkadaşının telkinine ihtiyaç duyacak kadar sinirlenmişti. “Onu sevmiyorum.” Baekhyun huzursuz bir yüz ifadesiyle mırıldandığında, Jongdae anlayışlı bir ifade takınmıştı. “Eğer Minseok’un eski sevgilisini ömrüm boyunca görmeye mecbur olsaydım ben daha da asi davranırdım,” diyerek Baekhyun’a hak vermişti Jongdae. Sol eliyle karnını okşarken kaşlarını çatıp düşüncelere dalmıştı. Sağ eli masanın üzerinde, Baekhyun’un kavuşturup bembeyaz kesilene kadar sıktığı ellerinin üstündeydi. “Bu normal Baekhyun. Kendini böyle hissettiğin için hırpalama…”

Baekhyun iç geçirmiş ve düşüncelere dalmıştı.

İşte ondan beri huzursuzca bekliyordu. Kyungsoo’nun pazara gittiğini söylemekte ısrarcı tarafı, -pazarın arkasından dolanan ve devriyelerin kullandığı, alfa kulübesine çıkan yolu Sehun’dan laf arasında bir kere duymuştu sadece- aklına köyün dışındaki yol geldikçe zayıflıyor, şüphe içini kemiriyordu.

O gün, Kyungsoo ile Chanyeol’ü burun buruna sessizce tartışırken gördüğü o gün, itiraf etmese de kendisi için unutulmaz olmuştu.

Geçen her saniye Baekhyun’un içi kararıyordu. Ve o ana kadar katran karasına bulanmıştı bile içi.

Jongdae her ne kadar cıvıl cıvıl bir şeyler anlatmayı sürdürse, Jung Hanbin’den bahsedip ortamı yumuşatmaya ve Baekhyun’u güldürmeye çabalasa da alabildiği en fazla bir dudak kıvrılışı oluyordu. Baekhyun hala tırnak etleriyle oynayıp karşısına karanlık bakışlarla bakmayı sürdürüyordu.

Chanyeol en sonunda Baekhyun’un arkasından göründüğünde, pazar tarafından geliyordu, Jongdae ilk olarak gevşemişti. Ardından ellerinde sebze çantalarıyla alfanın arkasından görünen siyah saçlı omegayı görmüştü hamile omega ve gözleri bir Baekhyun’a bir Chanyeol’e bir de her şeyden habersiz poşetlerini karıştırarak yürüyen Kyungsoo’ya kayarak hepsinin ifadelerini gezmişti. Baekhyun huzursuz ve soluk görünüyordu. Chanyeol gergin ve huysuz. Kyungsoo ise başını kaldırdığında gördüğü Chanyeol ve göz göze geldiği Jongdae’den sonra fark ettiği Chanyeol’ün ilerlediği kişinin ardından kırgın ve donuk.

Jongdae iç geçirdi. Chanyeol yanlarına vardığında gerilerek piknik masasının üstündeki birçok tabaktan börekle tepeleme doldurulmuş olanını önüne çekip ağzına kocaman bir parça attı.

“Jongdae.” Chanyeol başını sallayarak selam verdiğinde Jongdae gergince –garip görünüyordu ama Chanyeol bunu hamileliğine yoracaktı- gülümsemiş ve böreği tutan elini kaldırarak el sallamıştı. Bir eli de göğsüne çektiği tabağı tuttuğu için en uygun eli börekli eliydi.

Baekhyun omzuna konana kadar büyük el Chanyeol’ü fark etmedi. Ettiğinde ise yerinde sıçrayıp hemen başını kaldırdı, yukarıda kendisine az önceye kadar yorgun ve huysuz duran ifadesini çiçekler ve mutluluğu temsil eden her şeyin kaplamış olduğu, gülümseyen Chanyeol’ü gördü.

Alfa eğilip “Merhaba hayatım,” diyerek dudaklarını alnına bastırdığında Baekhyun titredi. Gözleri kapandı. “Gel eve gidelim.”

“Alfa, su kenarındakine gideceğiz demiştin…” Baekhyun dudak büzerek tepesinde dikilen alfaya mızmızlandığında, Chanyeol iç geçirdi ve gözleri etrafta dolanıp Jongdae’yi işkillendirecek şekilde sağ tarafına kaydığında Jongdae börekten büyük bir ısırık daha aldı huzursuzca.

“Evet hayatım fakat gerçekten görülecek hiçbir şey yok orada. Üstelik ayağın da henüz iyileşmedi…” Chanyeol’ün bitirmesine olanak tanımayan Baekhyun kaşlarını çatarak “İyileşti!” diyerek isyan etmişti. “Alfa! Beni evime götür!” Omzundaki elden kurtularak yan dönen Baekhyun çatık kaşları ve büzdüğü dudaklarıyla başını yukarı kaldırarak Chanyeol’e bakıyordu. Jongdae ağzındakini yuttu. Boğazına takıldığında börek, öksürmüştü. İkilinin bakışları üstüne döndüğünde yeni bir garip gülücükle özür dilemiş, iyi olup olmadığını soran sürü alfasına başını sallayıp iyiyim diye mırıldanarak cevabını verirken hemen bir bardak su koyup kendisine uzatmış küçüğünden gülümsemeyle bardağı almıştı.

“Hayatım… Hadi evimize gidelim.”

Baekhyun göz ucuyla hızlı hareket etmeye çalışan siyah saçlarla örtülü bir kafayı gördüğünde gözlerini kısıp Chanyeol’e baktı. “O evi benim için yapmıyor musun? Neden istediğimde gitmeme izin vermiyorsun?” Baekhyun durgun bir ifadeyle söylediğinde Chanyeol endişeyle dudaklarını omegasının saçlarına bastırmış, ay renkli tutamlarını öpüp bir yandan okşamıştı. “O ev tabiki senin, güzelim. Ama ayağın kötü ve…”

Baekhyun bedenine bu kadar yakın olan bedenden dolayı direncini yitirip iradesini koruyamamıştı, eğer biraz daha ısrar etseydi istediğini alacaktı, bunu görüyordu ama birçok kişinin dikkati üstlerindeydi, Chanyeol yorgun duruyordu, üstelik evlerine gitmek de cazip gelmişti o anda. Yine de lafından dönecek, döndüğünü kabullenecek değildi. Dudak bükerek önüne dönmüş, erik suyunu içmişti.

“Banane.”

Chanyeol iç geçirerek Baekhyun’un açıktaki boynuna hızla bir öpücük kondurup Baekhyun’u dizlerinin arkasından ve belinden kavradı, havalandırıp evlerine götürmek için hızlı adımlar attı.

Jongdae, Sehun ile akşam karşılaşana ve ondan bütün gün devriyede Gama gruplarıyla uğraştıklarını, yorgunluktan pestilinin çıktığına dair sızlanışını dinleyene kadar Chanyeol’ün neden öyle davrandığını anlayamamıştı. Anladığında da Chanyeol’ün neden bizzat bu grupla ilgilenerek her şeyin sorunsuzca ilerlediğine, sürüsünün refahının sürdüğüne emin olmadığını anlayamayarak kafa karışıklığı yaşamıştı.

Ardından gece Minseok’un boynuna yüzünü saklayıp onun üstüne çıkana, konuyu açıp yastık muhabbetleri arasında eşinden “Sence benim bu gruplardan haberim olsa yapacağım ilk şey ne olurdu? Sehunlara mı takılırdım, sana mı koşardım?” cümlelerini işitmişti.

Minseok anında Jongdae’ye gelirdi. Çünkü sürüsü Jongdae’ydi. Köydekiler değil.

Jongdae sonunda kafa karışıklığına çare olmuş eşinin boynundan kokulu bir öpücük çalıp uykuya daldı. Sabah zaten güneş doğduktan saatler sonra uyanmıştı, ortak alandan geldikten sonra biraz kestirmişti, itiraf etmekten şiddetle kaçınıyor olsa da uykuculuğu üstündeydi.

***

Baekhyun gece boyunca kucağından kalkamadığı, yanından uzaklaşamadığı alfadan bıkmış gibi davransa da ilgi inanılmaz hoşuna gitmişti. Sürekli kontrol ediliyor, ya sırtında, ya dizinde, ya karnında olan elden, azıcık kaçmaya kalksa hemen etrafına sarılan koldan inanılmaz hoşlanıyordu. Chanyeol gün boyu saçlarını okşamıştı, uzamış ve kulaklarına değmeye başlamış saçlarını hep kulağının arkasına atmıştı, hep kendisine sıkı sıkı sarılmış, bazen iç çekerek başını Baekhyun’un başına yaslayıp sessizce durmuştu, ama genellikle konuşmuşlardı.

Baekhyun’a neredeyse aklına gelmiş her şey hakkında soru sormuş, düşüncelerini öğrenmeye çalışmıştı. Birkaç küçük soruya aldığı cevap ise gururla sırıtıp Baekhyun’a neşeyle, gülen gözlerle bakmasını sağlamıştı.

Mesela Baekhyun’un stratejik zekâsından oldukça etkilenmişti.

Gümüş kurt, Chanyeol’ün herhangi bir yarasını görüp onun hikayesini merak ettiğinde aldığı cevapla gündelik konuşmalarını bir başka kulvara taşımıştı. Chanyeol’ün küçükken tanıştığı bir demirci ustasıyla yaşadığı anlaşmazlık, o yaraya sebep olmuştu. O yarayı tedavi eden şifacı kurt ise kendisini köyüne götürüp şifa konusunda kendisine birkaç şey öğretmeye hevesli olduğunda ise yola düşmüşlerdi. Chanyeol adını net hatırlayamasa da şifacı kurt da bir alfaydı, ve onunla kafaları uyuşmuştu bile. Eğlence anlayışları, kıvrak zekaları ile neredeyse aile olacak kadar benziyorlardı birbirlerine. Bu benzerlik sadece bunlarla kalmayıp sabıkalarının kabarık oluşuna da sıçradığında, hem kendisine diş bilemiş hem de o şifacıya diş bilemiş bir grupla karşılaştıklarında yolda, kader işte, Chanyeol uykudaymış, nöbette ise şifacı varmış. Gece vakti olduğu için karanlıkta yol alan grubun görülmesi de zormuş. Uzaklaşmak için çok geç kalınmış görüldüklerinde de.

İki kişi on altı kişilik bir gruba karşı koyamadıklarında ise Baekhyun’un ellerinin takip ederek bulduğu bir diğer yara açılmıştı Chanyeol’de. Onların kamplarına götürülmüşlerdi ve üç gün orada _misafir_ olmak durumunda kalmışlardı. Chanyeol’ün çıkmak için yapmaya mecbur kaldığı şeyler Baekhyun’un yüzünü buruşturup uzandığı göğüsten kalkmasına ve _neden direk öldürmedin gardiyanlarını, eğer eski sevgilin kalkıp seni satsaydı sik gibi kalırdın ortada yalnız hyung_, demesine yol açmış, biraz kıskançlık biraz da bölgecilikten oluşmuş siniriyle sivri dilini esirgememişti: “Çünkü alınma ama benim sürüme bir tutsak gelecek ve ben onu salacağım? Sen olsan dahi yapmazdım. Hem kızın tekine sulanmana da gerek yokmuş, seni ateşin yanına koyacak kadar aptallarmış, hadi onu da geçtim, pençelerinle bileklerindeki ipi yırtabilirdin ve sürpriz saldırı üstünlüğünle gardiyanlardan kurtulup ilk olarak seni tutsak alanları yok eder, sonradan başına dert olabilecek olası sorundan temelli kurtulurdun, ardından da yoluna keyifle devam ederdin. Aptallık etmişsin.” Chanyeol gülüp tekrar göğsüne çektikten sonra Baekhyun’u, keyifle ona sarılmış, _bundan sonra aptallıklarıma engel olursun o zaman_ diyip şirinlik yaparak Baekhyun’u tekrar güldürmüştü. “Hiç şüphen olmasın. Kafana ilk aptallığında nasıl vuruyorum bak gör.”

Baekhyun Chanyeol kendisiyle yakınlaşıp anılarını anlattığı için mutu olmuştu fakat Chanyeol’ün olayları çözmek için yeri geldiğinde cazibesini de kullanıyor olmasından hiç memnun olmamıştı. Eğer bir kadın sürü alfası ile karşılaşır ve onu istediğini almak için ikna etmeye kalkarsa ve Baek de ona engel olmak için orada olmazsa, onu etkileyerek istediğini elde etmeye kalkar mıydı? Ona da dudaklarındaki o yampiri sırıtış ve gözlerindeki yaramaz pırıltılarla bakar, kadının gözlerini o kırmızı dudaklarına çeker miydi? Baekhyun göğsünden yükselen sinirli uğultuyu bastırmaya çalışmadı. Chanyeol’ün gövdesine sardığı kollarını sıkıp başını göğsüne daha çok gömdü.

“Seni boğarım.”

Chanyeol nedensizce yükselen küçüğüne karşılık gülmüş, _nasıl istersen hayatım_, diyerek Baekhyun’u memnun etmişti.

“Güzel.”

Evet, Chanyeol Baekhyun’un arada sırada yok yere parlamasından hoşlanıyordu. Eğer karşısındaki kişi Baekhyun olmasaydı yersiz ve şımarıkça bulacağı bu davranış, karşısındaki kişi Baekhyun olduğu için kendisini rahatsız etmiyor, aksine tatlı geliyordu.

“Küçük bölgeci kurt.”

Baekhyun oyuncu bir şekilde hırlayıp “Kime küçük dediğine dikkat et, ısırırım,” demişti yanağını Chanyeol’ün göğsünden kaldırıp onun yerine gözlerini Chanyeol’ün gözlerine dikerek, ardından da ısırırmış gibi ağzını açıp Chanyeol’e meyillenmiş, dişlerinin ses çıkarmasına sebep olacak şekilde çenesini kapatmıştı. Koltukta kendisini sıkı sıkı sarmış kollar arasında bir sağa bir sola savrulacağını, Chanyeol’ün kendisiyle oyuncak bebek gibi oynayacağını tahmin edememişti.

Chanyeol farkında değildi ama içindeki kurdu Baekhyun’un yanında, iyi ve mutlu olduğuna kendisini inandırana ve Baekhyun yüzündeki gülümsemeyle kucağında uyuyakalana dek onu ayakta tutmuştu. Birlikte koltukta uyuyakaldıklarında ise huzurla geceyi geçirmişler, deliksiz birer uyku çekmişlerdi.

***

Sehun sabah Baekhyun’un getirmesini istediği yumurtaları Alfa’nın evine bırakırken içeriden tek bir sesin bile yükselmemesinden dolayı kaşlarını çatarak mutfak kapısından koridora çıkmış ve salonun açık kapısından bakmak için başını çevirdiğinde üst üste uyuyan ikiliyi görmüştü. Onların rahatını bozmamak, uyandırıp bu huzurlu dakikalardan etmemek için gülümsedi ve sessizce evden çıktı.

Sürü Alfasının bahçesinden çıkıp Jongin’lerin evinden tarafa yürümeye başladığında Jongin’in evinin kapısında annesine sarılmış ona küçük çocuklar gibi mızırdandığından habersizdi. Sehun ilk an için, sadece o ilk an için, büzülmüş ve çocuk gibi öne uzatılmış dudaklardan kaynaklı olarak kalbinin yerinde zıpladığını hissetmiş olsa da hemen maskesini takmış ve varlığını sezdiği anda evlerinin bahçesinde ocakta uğraşan, yükselmekte olan güneşle yarışan ve bir yandan kocaman adam olmuş ama hala bebek gibi davranan oğluyla boğuşan kadını sarsıp “Bak anne! Gelinin geliyor!” diye bağıran ve aşırı heyecanlanmış çocukları andıran Jongin’e bakmamayı tercih etti. Kendisinden bahsedilmiyormuş gibi davranarak evin önünden geçip gitmeyi ve hemen kendisi Jongdae’nin büyük ihtimalle sabah seksini yaptığı evde saklanmak istiyordu. Arkadaşının sonu gelmez inlemelerine kulak tıkamak bile o anda Jongin’in herkese ‘_Bak anne! Gelinin!’_ diye bağırışından cazip gelmişti.

Sehun, utangaç bir kadın değildi. Tam tersi, arsızdı. Dobra konuşurdu ve karşısından da bunu isterdi. Dişliydi ve yumuşak başlı karakterlerle iyi anlaşamazdı. Ama ne hikmetse, Bayan Jung kendisine böyle bakıp bir andan Jongin’in etini kıstırıp oğlunu cimcirir bir yandan da göz ucuyla kendisini süzerken yanaklarını yanıyormuş gibi hissediyordu, ve içinde nereden geldiği belirsiz bir _ay yer yarılsa da içine düşsem_, isteği vardı.

“Ay anne! Ne diye cimciriyorsun?” Jongin çemkirdiğinde onun yerine Sehun utanıp özür dilemek istemişti. “Hayır ne var yani gelecekteki eşimi, senin de müstakbel kızını tanıştırıyorsam sana? Bunda acayip bir şey mi var?”

Jongin o sırada annesinden öteye kaçmış, bir ihtimal Sehun’a yaklaşmaya çalışmıştı hafiften. Ama kardeşi evin üst katından pencereyi açıp “Anne! Bak Jongin Sehun’a kaçıyor!” diye kendisini ta oradan ispitlemişti.

“Hain.”

Jongin kulağından tutulup eski yerine döndürülürken dudak büzüp, bütün konuşmanın onun üstünde dönmüş olmasına rağmen yüzünü çevirip uzaklaşmış kadının arkasından sadece hülyalı bakışlar atabilmişti. Oysaki yanına gidip günün geri kalanında onunla atışmayı, biraz da ona sırnaşmayı planlamıştı.

***

Chanyeol gözlerini açtığında Baekhyun hala kendine özgü o sesleri çıkartarak uyukluyordu göğsünde. Üstündeki tişört ona büyüktü ve saçları alnına düşüyordu, yüz hatlarına huzur katıp Chanyeol’ün mutluluk ve sakinlikle dolmasını sağlıyordu.

Burnunu kolları arasındaki bedenin saçlarına gömüp biraz daha uyumak istemişti sürü alfası fakat gözlerini ne kadar sıkı kapatırsa kapatsın, Baekhyun’un etrafına dolanmış kollarını ne kadar sıkarsa sıksın, Baekhyun yumuşak bedeni, sıcaklığı, kokusu ve yaydığı huzurla onu ne kadar gevşetirse gevşetsin uyku onu bir türlü bulmamıştı.

En sonunda Chanyeol de gözlerini açmış, Baekhyun’u izlemeye başlamıştı.

Yanağını okşuyordu başparmağıyla ve Baekhyun burnuna düşmüş saç tutamı yüzünden burnunun ucunu kırıştırıp kaşındırdığını beli ettiğinde ilk olarak saçı çekmiş, ardından burnunu kaşımıştı. Uzanıp alnını öpmüş, yanağını öptüğü yere yaslayarak gözlerini kapatmıştı huzurla.

***

İkinciye uyandığında, Baekhyun’u üstünde otururken bulmuştu Chanyeol. Küçük omega karnının üzerinde oturuyordu ve ellerini Chanyeol’ün gövdesine yerleştirmiş, destek alıyordu. “Sonunda uyandın! Seni nasıl uyandıracağımı düşünüyorum sabahtan beri.”

Chanyeol kıkırdadı. Gözlerini ovuştururken Baekhyun’un arkasındaki camlardan görünen dışarıdaki havaya kaymıştı bir anlığına gözleri. “Nedense bunun çok da uzun bir süre olduğunu düşünmüyorum…”

Baekhyun gözlerini devirmiş ve “Ay, konuşma çok,” diye burun kıvırmıştı. Chanyeol de gülüp Baekhyun’un burnuna uzanmış, onu işaret ve orta parmağı arasına kıstırıp Baekhyun’un mızıldanmasına yol açmıştı.

“Bırak—” Çocuğun sesi burnu tıkandığı için garip çıkıyordu. Bu Chanyeol’ü daha da güldürmüştü. “Ya!” En sonunda burnunu Chanyeol’ün elinden kurtardığında, derin bir nefes alıp alfanın göğsüne bir tokat yapıştırmıştı. “Benimle oynamak neden bu kadar hoşuna gidiyor!”

Chanyeol sadece omuz silkip “Ben küçük çocukları kızdırmaya bayılırım, duymadın mı?” demiş ve Baekhyun’u kucaklamak için koltukta oturur pozisyona geçmişti, kucakladıktan sonra da gözlerini kocaman açmış ve itiraza ve yakınmaya başlamış Baekhyun’la birlikte koltuktan kalkıp kucağında omegayla mutfağa geçmişti.

Kahvaltı yapmaları gerekiyordu.

***

Chanyeol bütün işlerini askıya alıp kışa yetiştirmek için nehir kenarında evi yapmaya uğraşıyordu. Baekhyun da gün boyu çok gitmek istediği su kenarına götürülmemenin mızmızlığıyla dudak büzüyordu. Chanyeol köyden çıkmaya kalkışırsa, ki kalkışacağını biliyordu Baekhyun’un, onu engellemesi için talimat vermişti Sehun’a. Jongdae de hamilelik hormonları aşırı çalıştığından kaynaklı durduk yere parlayabiliyordu, Baekhyun için mızmızlanmaya uygun bir seçenek değildi. Ayrıca onun uzun yollar yürümemesi, iyi dinlenmesi, kendisini yormaması gerekiyordu. Joonmyeon gün boyu onların evinin yakınlarında duruyordu ve şifahaneyi de Kyungsoo’ya emanet ediyordu. Ve Baekhyun son detaydan habersizdi. Gün boyu yemek yapıp evi temizliyor, Sehun ile takılıp onun arkadaş grubuna katlanıyor, o devriyeler e çıktığında Suji ile vakit geçiriyordu. Nedensizce evinin etrafından uzaklaşmasına izin verilmiyordu. Köyün dışına çıkamamak bir şeydi fakat evinin olduğu yerden de çok uzaklaştırılmaması onu huzursuz ediyordu. Gördüğü mor çiçeklere bakamıyor, kasılan karnı, bir anda hafiflemiş hissettiren başı ve kararan gözleriyle hemen başka bir tarafa dönüp baş ağrısıyla boğuşmaya bırakılıyordu.

Baekhyun gerçekten şu iki haftadır birilerine saldırmamak için kendisine zor hakim oluyordu.

Bu, kapısında uzun akonitler bırakılmışken bir sabaha uyandığında, zirveye ulaşmıştı. Kapısını açtığı anda karşısına çıkan, kapı ağzına dizilmiş nadide çiçekler, yerlere saçılmış ince ve küçük mor yapraklarla örtülüp görünmesine izin verilmeyen tahtalar Baekhyun’un ciğerlerine sıkışan enfesi ile evinin girişinde geriye gidip dengesini kaybetme tehlikesi geçirmesine sebep olmuştu. Kapısını tutan eli olmasaydı düşmüştü belki de. Gözlerinin önünde beliren siyah benekler saniye saniye artıyordu.

Şafak vakti gitmiş Chanyeol’ün ardından uykuya yenik düşüp tekrar yatağına süzülmüş Baekhyun uyanıp da Jongdae’nin yanına gidip arkadaşını kontrol etmeye kalkıştığı için bin pişmandı. Boğazının etrafına sarılıp nefes almak için çırpınan Baekhyun etrafta kendisine yardıma gelecek birini aradı gözleriyle. Kimse yoktu dışarıda. Tek bir ruh bile yoktu. İlk defa bomboştu bu köye geldiğinden beri evinin önü.

Başına diz büken bir zonklama girdiğinde, Baekhyun başını dik tutmakta zorlanıyordu. Arkaya öne sallanan başı, nefessiz geçirdiği süre uzadıkça daha da kolay harekete der olmuştu.

Baekhyun kapıya tutunarak yere indiğinde, bacakları artık kendisini taşıyamaz olup da Baekhyun yavaş yavaş yere çöktüğünde, Baekhyun teninin tırnaklarıyla tırmalıyor, nefes almak için delice çabalıyordu. Ölmek istemiyordu.

Neden böyle nefessiz olduğuna dair hiçbir fikri yoktu ama sonunda mutluluğu bulmuş, rahat ettiği bir yuvaya kavuşmuştu, düzenini kurmuş, ait olduğu bir yerde _gerçekten yaşamaya_ başlamıştı. Bunu bırakmak istemiyordu. Ölmek istemiyordu. Kapıdaki eli kayarak yere düştü ve tahtaların üstünde çaresizce bekledi.

Tırnaklarını tahtaya saplamak ister gibi, bir şeyden güç almak ister gibi Baekhyun parmaklarını kastı. En sonunda kendilerine uygulanan kuvvete boyun eğen güzel parmakları kapanarak elini yumruk haline getirdi. Bu sırada duyulan can acıtıcı, tırnakların tahtada kayış sesi Baekhyun’un duyularını kapanmasını, uykuya dalmasını, nefessizlikle verdiği savaşı kaybetmesini engelledi.

Baekhyun eğer uzanıp can havliyle kapısının önündeki akonitleri savurmasaydı, sınırı bozup dağıtmasaydı çiçekleri, verdiği kavgadan mağlup ayrılmak zorunda kalacaktı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bu bölüm başarısızdı ve kendimden memnun kalmadım, gelecekte daha iyisini yapmaya çalışacağım lütfen bana tahammül edin


	18. ateşle oynamak - bölüm.17

Kapısını kapattıktan sonra uzun bir süre koridorda yerde uzanırken kalmıştı. Yerden bedenine işleyen soğuk kendine gelmesine yardımcı oluyordu. Ve Baekhyun saniyede yüzlerce düşünce üreten zihninden dolayı yorgun, yaşamla ölüm arasında bir mücadele vermiş bedeninden dolayı güçsüzdü. Bütün enerjisi hayatta kalmaya gitmiş, zihni de bunu kimin, neden yaptığına dair tonlarca soru üreterek Baekhyun’u gerip ürkütmüştü.

Sonunda yerden kalkıp salona doğru neredeyse sürünerek gittiğinde, duvarlara dayanarak bin bir güçlükle adımlar attığında, güneş tepeye ulaşalı çok olmuş, öyle ki gökyüzünü bir pembelik bürümüştü.

Salondaki koltuklar hiç o anda hissettirdikleri kadar rahat olmamışlardı Baekhyun için.

Üstüne kendisini attığı anda koltuğun, hızlıca uzanmış, başının altına yastığı çekip gözlerini rahatlama hissiyle kapatmıştı. Dudaklarından dışarı taşan inleyiş, çatık kaşları, kasılmış yüzü yürümenin kendisi için ne kadar zor olduğunu göstermişti. Sabahtan beri hiçbir şey yememiş olduğu için bedeni daha da güçsüzdü. Chanyeol eğer gelip de kendisini böyle görürse Baekhyun onun yeri göğü birbirine katıp köyü ve belki kendisinin eski sürüsünü de velveleye vereceğini bildiği için, kendisini toparlamaya çabalıyor, Alfa eve gelmeden güç kazanmaya uğraşıyordu.

Soğuk tahtalar üzerinde geçirdiği saatler, alev alev hissettiren tenine, sızlayan kaslarına, ağrıyan göğsüne, her nefes aldığında yanan ciğerlerine iyi gelmişti ama akonitlerin kendisinde hem ruhen hem de bedenen ansızın açtığı derin yaralar, sadece serinlikle dindirebileceği şeyler değildi. Bunu bilmesi için şifacı olmasına gerek bile yoktu.

Akonitlerin anısı zihninden haftalardır silinmemişken, henüz yeni yeni her mavi mor renk bir şey gördüğünde karnı kasılmayı kesmişken, böylesi bir vukuat onun baş ağrısı ilaçlarından bile soğuyacak derecede derinden etkilenmesine yol açmıştı.

Sırtı ağrırken Baekhyun acıyla inledi. Ciğerlerindeki yanma ya da göğsündeki ağrı neyse de, sıcağa ve sırtındaki bu ağrıya Baekhyun katlanamıyordu. Yerinde kıvranıp da elini koltuk yüzeyine dokundurmak gibi bir hatada bulunduğunda, akonitlere dokunmuş elindeki kan, morluk, şişkinlik gözüne çarptı.

Baekhyun anında sırtının acısından uzaklaşıp acıyla bileğini kavradı. Eli değdiği yüzeyin ardından tarif edilemez bir acıyla zonklamaya başlamış, Baekhyun’un alnında ter damları biriktirecek şekilde kıvranmasına neden olmuştu.

Acıya rağmen düşünmesi, hala mantık yürütebilmesi olanaksızdı. Baekhyun zonklama hafifleyene ve biraz olsun rahat nefes alabilene kadar yer yer nefessiz kalarak koltukta yerinde döndü, gözleri acıyla yaşlanırken vakitler su gibi aktı gitti.

Chanyeol eve gelip kendisini öyle bulduğunda da Baekhyun için çok geçti. Kafasını acının buğusundan kurtarıp da düşünmeye başladığında, Joonmyeon’a giderek elini sardırma planları suya düşmüştü. Kapıda dağınık duran akonitleri Chanyeol görmüştü. Baekhyun’un yanına uğrayacağını söylediği arkadaşı Jongdae’yi Minseok ile pazar meydanında, eve gelirken görmüştü ve omeganın dediğine göre Gümüş kurt evinden bile çıkmamıştı gün boyunca. Koltukta evin içindeki metalik kokunun sebebi kan izleri vardı. Baekhyun’un başının altındaki yastık terden ıslanmış ve Baekhyun’un geçirdiği acı dolu saatleri göstermişti Chanyeol’e.

Güçsüz görünmek ve ona muhtaç olmak istemeyerek Baekhyun hızla ayaklansa ve canı acımıyormuş gibi davranmaya kalksa da kucaklandığı gibi havaya kaldırılmıştı.

“Kim yaptı bunu?”

Dengesini sağlamak için sağlam elini Chanyeol’ün ensesine yerleştiren Baekhyun derince yutkundu ve “Beni indir.” diye mırıldandı. Tenini karıncalandırıyordu öfkesi. Ya acıdan ya da sinirinden titriyordu. Ancak Chanyeol üstünde otorite kurmaya ve emrini yerine getirmemeye kararlı bir şekilde ilerliyordu evin kapısına doğru.

“Baekhyun bana cevap ver. Kim yaptı bunu?”Kapıyı açmak için kendisini belinden daha sıkı tutup tek elini boşa çıkaran Chanyeol’ün kucağından zorlamayla indi Baekhyun ve alfayı kendisinden uzağa itti. Chanyeol’ün açmakta olduğu kapıyı yaralı olduğunu umursamadan sağ eliyle sertçe kapattı.

“Bir daha beni ikiletme.” İçinde dikkate alınmamanın, isteğinin kulak ardı edilmesinin ateşi le Baekhyun gözlerini Chanyeol’ün yüzüne dikmişti. “Bir bez bebek gibi oradan oraya taşınmaya, kararlarımın umursanmamasına boyun eğecek değilim. Duyuyor musun?” Gerilen ve yüzünü büyük avuçlarıyla ovuşturup kendisine sahip olmaya çalışan Chanyeol de ona baktı. “Ben burada eskisi gibi muamele göreceksem bulunma gereği duymuyorum. _Duyuyor musun?!_” Tek kaşını kaldırıp yaralı elini bir kez daha kapıya sertçe vurdu. “_Sana mecbur değilim ben Chanyeol!_” Yutkunan Baekhyun gerilmiş ve yükselmiş omuzlarını gevşetti, düşürdü ve bir süre Chanyeol’ün yüzünü dolaştı gözleriyle. “Bunu unuttun mu?”

Gülen küçük çocuk, içinde çektiği her eziyetle dolu an için bir çentik taşırken o kadar da küçük olmadığını gösteriyordu. İçindeki duvarlarda oyulmamış tek bir yüzey yoktu çünkü. “Ben yeniden bir masa süsü olarak kullanılacaksam, kullanılmamayı seçerim Chanyeol. Çünkü kullanılmaktan, sadece sizin istekleriniz ve arzularınız uğruna var olduğumu düşünenlerin avucunda oynatılmaktan sıkıldım. Beni dileğine göre yönlendirmeye kalkışma.”

Baekhyun derin nefesler alıp yargı yetisinin üstüne çökmüş sis bulutunu dağıttığında normal olmayan bir çıkışta bulunduğunu ve birdenbire gelişen ve şiddetli olan bir patlayış yaşadığını fark etmişti. Her zaman en dipte olmuştu. Bu yüzden hep uçlarda yaşadığının farkına varamamıştı. Modu düşükse, inanılmaz düşüktü. Mutluysa, inanılmaz mutluydu. Sinirliyse inanılmaz sinirliydi. Altın ortayı bulmak onun için çok uzak bir hayaldi.

“Be-Ben…” Baekhyun yutkundu ve gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Göz ayalarında yaşların biriktiğini o ana kadar fark etmemişti. Gözlerini Chanyeol’ün yüzünden indirdi ve etrafına bakındı. Nefesleri hızlandı. Bulunduğu ortamdan soyutlanıyormuş gibi hissetmeye başladı. Uçup havaya karışıyordu sanki. Adrenalinin etkisi azaldıkça acı yeniden yüzeye çıkıyordu ve bu Baekhyun’u daha da tetikledi.

Kapı koluna asıldı birdenbire, kaçmak isteğiyle dolmuştu, ve kapıyı açtığı gibi dışarı fırladı. Chanyeol’ün içeri girerkenki dağınık adımları nedeniyle kapı önüne daha da çok yayılmış kurtboğan çiçeklerinin mavi mor yapraklarını çıplak ayakları altında ezerek hızla koştu. Bulunmak istemiyordu ve adımları onu düşünmesine olanak tanımaksızın gitmesi gereken, Chanyeol’ün onu asla aramayacağı yere götürüyordu.

***

Bütün köy, bir uçtan bir uca, Alfa’nın evinden yükselen sesleri duymuştu. Duymamaları imkansızdı. O sırada işiyle meşgul olanlar, köyde olmayanlar, bebeğiyle ilgilenenler, oldu ki seslere kulak verip ayırt edememiş kişiler varsa bile, laf bir anda bin kişiye uçmuş, o kişilerin de haberdar olması sağlanmıştı. Baekhyun’un sinirlerini kontrol edemeyip alfayı yaraladığından tutun da Chanyeol’ün Baekhyun’u sürü topraklarından atacağına kadar birçok laf çıkmıştı. Ve Sehun da Jongin ile birlikte koştur koştur Alfa’nın evine gidip, kapıyı çaldığında, kapıyı evdeki tek kişi, Chanyeol, açtığı için dedikodular ayyuka çıkmıştı. Baekhyun’un Chanyeol’ün ansızın öfkelenmesiyle öldüğünü düşünmeye başlamıştı köy halkı. Chanyeol’ün öfkesi kontrol edilebilirliğiyle değil, yok ediciliğiyle tanınırdı.

Haberleri aldığı gibi üstüne güzel gömleklerinden birini geçirip ayağına en sevdiği eteğini giydiği gibi uzun zamandır dışarı adım atmadığı evinden çıkmıştı Kang Sol. Koştur koştur köy meydanına gitmiş, kümelenmiş gençlerin konuşmalarına kulak kabartmış, kendisini gördüğü gibi yanına koşan kurtlarla konuşmuştu. Sadece bir kavganın savaş çıkmış gibi etki yaratmış olması, Kang Sol’ü endişelendiriyordu.

Baekhyun olur da sürüyü terk etmeye kalkarsa ne yaparlardı? Kang Sol’ün temas kurduğu Byun sürüsünün üyeleri sürünün çok zor zamanlar geçirdiğini, kendisine yazmakta zorlandıklarını, bir süre iletişim kurmamaları gerektiğini yazan mektuplar yollamışlardı. Ve Baekhyun sürü dinamiğine neredeyse hiç katılmamıştı Byun ailesinde. Burada, Alfanın eşi konumunda olan, şimdiden Yejin ile gündüz sohbetleri aracılığıyla birçok şeye çözüm ürettiğini işittiği Baekhyun, en yakın arkadaşı devriyelerin başındaki Sehun olan, Chanyeol’ün dedelerinin yolun başından beri yanında olmuş sürünün başlangıcına eşlik etmiş, yükselişinde tanıklık yapmış Öncü Kim ailesinin son omegası ile ilk günden can ciğer olmuş, küçük kurt, hayır, Gümüş kurt, herhangi başka bir ani harekette bulunursa ne olurdu?

Chanyeol ne hale gelirdi?

Ay kanı taşıyan bu kurdu içinde barındıramadıkları için sürü lanetlenir miydi?

Baekhyun giderse neler olurdu?

Çardakta yanında oturmakta olan Bayan Lee’ye gözlerini çevirdi. İki yaşlı kadın dakikalar süren bir bakışmaya tutuldular. Kulaklarını dikmiş etrafı dinleyen ikili, gözleriyle anlaşıyor gibiydi.

Chanyeol’ün evden çıkıp gittiği haberi de yayıldı kısa sürede kurtlar arasında. Nereye gittiğini kimse tam olarak bilmiyordu. Kimileri Byun sürüsüne gittiğini ve elim haberi vermek için acele etmesinin doğdu olduğuna dair bir şeyler mırıldanıyordu. Kimileri Baekhyun’un ölmediğini, korkup kaçtığını, Chanyeol’ün de onun kokusunu takip ederek gittiğini söylüyordu. Çoğunluk sessiz kalıyordu. Ama konuşanların en çoğu, Chanyeol’ün tekrar sürü sınırlarında dolaşmaya döndüğünü, aklını dağıtmak için devriyeye gittiğini söylüyordu.

Kang Sol hiçbirinin doğru olmadığını biliyordu. Ama yanlış tahminler arasındaki o tahminlerin çıkış noktalarını bulmak ve hepsini birleştirip gerçeğe ulaşmak için her birini dikkatle dinliyordu.

En sonunda Laila’nın torunlarından biri ona haber vermek için geldiğinde, Chanyeol’ün eski köye gittiğini öğrenmişlerdi. Gece çöküyordu, ama bütün sürü hala meydandaydı. Kang Sol’ün gözü yüzü uzun zaman sonra ilk kez canlı denebilecek durumda olan Kyungsoo’ya kaydı. Joonmyeon ile birlikte zaruriyetten orada bulunuyormuş gibi ağırlığını bir ayağından diğerine verip duruyor, dudaklarındaki kıpırtıları gizlemeye çalışıyordu. Kang Sol dışlanmış bu zavallı omeganın bile Chanyeol’e eş olmasını tercih ederdi Baekhyun’dansa. Sürü alfasından daha güçlü, daha etkili karakterlerin yönetime yakın konumlarda bulunmasını tasvip etmiyordu yaşlı kadın. Ama bu saatten sonra dönüş olmadığını da biliyordu.

Baekhyun olur da dönerse -ki dönmeseydi daha iyiydi Kang Sol’e göre lakin döneceği de açıktı- Alfa’nın tek bir eşi vardı, o da Gümüş kurttu.

Bütün gün boyunca sessizliğini ve sakinliğini koruması artık Laila’nın gözüne batıyor olacaktı ki kadın kendisini temkinli gözlerle kolaçan etmeye başlamıştı. Kang Sol umursamadı.

“Boşuna bekliyoruz. Omega dönecek. Umutlarını yükseltme Laila.” Kang Sol’ün titremeyen ve soğuk sesi ile söyledikleri, Bayan Lee’yi rahatsız ederek yerinde kıpırdanmasına yol açtı. Ömrü boyunca en büyük rakibi olmuş, zirvede her zaman yanında bulunmuş kadın ayağa kalkıp eteklerini sirkelerken Laila onu tedirgin gözlerle takip etti. Yaşlı alfanın zihninden geçenleri bilmek için biricik oymalı aynasından bile vazgeçebilirdi.

“İyi geceler Bayan Kang.”

Alfa’nın _büyükannesi_, kendisine uzak ve yukarıdan bir bakış attı, soğuk gözlerini karşısındaki müdanasız gözlerle birleştirip minik bir baş sallayışla karşılık verdi. “Size de Bayan Lee.”

Peşinde askerleri ile evine giden yolu adımlarken Kang Sol, Laila öylece oturdu. Kafasında tartıp biçiyordu olanları.

Kang Sol’ün aksine evine geçip gözünü kırpmadan bir gece geçirmektense meydanda kalıp etrafına dizile torunlarıyla geceyi geçirdi. Kang Sol’ün sahip olmadığı nadide sevgiyi görüyordu ailesinden. Çünkü eski rakibinin aksine aptallık _etmemişti_.

***

Baekhyun kıyafetlerini zorlukla üstünden çıkarıp suyun içine girdiğinde, son ziyaretindeki gibi hissetmiyordu kendisini. Korkmuştu. Canı yanıyordu. Yalnız olmanın gerginliğini taşıyordu. Tavanı süsleyen mavi taşlar bu sefer hastalıklı bir renk yayıyorlardı. Baekhyun korkmuş hissediyordu.

Gözlerini kapatarak midesini bulandıran renkten kaçmaya çabaladı. Ama sırt üstü suyun içinde uzanan bedeni yüzünden çabası acınasıydı.

Sıcak su ağrısını alıp elindeki iltihabı, şişkinliği yavaş yavaş dindirdi.

Byun sürüsündeki tek arkadaşı, şifacının oğluydu. Bir betaydı ve sürüdeki diğer herkesin aksine Baekhyun’a iğrenti ile bakmıyor ya da onu bir bez bebek yerine koymuyordu. Normal bir biçimde onunla konuşuyor, okuduğu kitapları anlatıyor, babasının dolabındaki bitkilerin özelliklerini anlatıyordu. Ve belirli bir bitkiye derin hayranlık besliyordu. _Kurtboğan_.

Dikkatsizce kullanırsa kendisini kolaylıkla öldürecek bu acımasız çirkin çiçek, usta ellerde ölüm kalım anında hayat kurtarabilecek kadar güçlü bir şifa kaynağıydı. Baş ağrısına iyi geliyordu. Antiseptik olarak kullanıyorlardı ve şifacı babası en az bu Baekhyun’un mide kaslarını kasıp gevşeten mavi mor renkli çiçek kadar zehirli, çirkin, beyazın Baekhyun için en kaşındırıcı tonunu taşıyan -normal beyaz şemsiye çiçeğinden farksız olsa bile rengi Baekhyun’a iğrenç gelirdi o saf beyazı yeşillerin arasında- tavşancıl otuyla karıştırdığında, ciğerlerden sökülmeyen öksürüklere, hırıltılı boğazlara şifa olurdu. Kişiyi sakinleştirir, miktarı iyi ayarlanırsa bünyeyi hızlandırırdı.

Birisi vücuda girdiğinde bağışıklık sistemini çöktürüp kasları kasar, bedeni kitleyip sizi boğardı. Diğeri dokunduğunuz anda yıllarca teninizde kalacak acılı izler, çürükler bırakırdı, etiniz bir daha düzelmez, yavaş yavaş çürürdü. Kangren olmanıza yol açıp uzuvlarınızı kaybetmenize sebep olurdu. Birleştiklerinde ise şifa olabilirlerdi.

Garipti, bunca şeyi detaylıca hatırlayabilen Baekhyun kurtboğanın, elini bu hale getirebilecek hiçbir özelliğini hatırlamıyordu. Ki Yuta kurtboğandan Baekhyun’a bahsetmediği herhangi bir özelliğinin kalmasına imkân vermeyecek kadar çok bahsederdi.

Geriye iki seçenek kalıyordu.

Ya büyü yapılmıştı, ya da zehirlenmişti Baekhyun.

Derin bir nefes alarak dikleşti Baekhyun. Oturur hale geldi. Küçücük, kısacık bir göz kırpışında Chanyeol’ün vaktiyle geçip kaybolduğu mağara ağzında bir gölge dolaştı. Baekhyun fark etmeden, düşünmeden, _kendisi_ hareket etmeden suyun içerline ilerledi. Yüzmeyi bilip bilmediğini bile bilmiyordu Baekhyun. Hayatı boyunca ayak bileğinden yukarı çıkan hiçbir suya girmemişti. Ama işte orada kulaç atarak koyu renk korkutucu suda yüzüyor, Chanyeol’ün altından geçip gözden kaybolduğu girişe gidiyordu.

Alçak girişi geçtiğinde az önce bulunduğu yerden de yüksek tavanlı bir mağaradaydı. Devasa ağaçlar vardı. İçeriye Baekhyun’un nereden ulaştığını bilmediği ışıklar giriyor, ürkütücü bir atmosfer yaratıyordu. Baekhyun hızla kıyıya çıkıp kumların üstüne geçti. Evde fotoğraflarda gördüğü ve güzelliğine hayran kaldığı kadının burada da fotoğrafları vardı. Açık ağızla etrafını izleyen Baekhyun kendisini etki altına alıp oraya getirmiş gölgeyi tekrar gördü. Bileğinde çığlık atmasını sağlayacak bir yanma hissetti. Gölge hemen yanındaydı. Baekhyun’u kaplıyor, gözlerinin soluk gri bir rengin ardından görmesine sebep oluyordu. Bileğinden kanlar boşalıyor, eli alev almış yanıyordu. Koltukta kıvranırken hissettiği ateşten de fenaydı bu. Ateş bu sefer gerçekten elinde can buluyordu çünkü.

Çığlığı duvarlarda yankılandı. Dağı aşacağına ve dışarıda kim varsa onun tüylerini ürpertip kaçmasına sebep olacağına adı gibi emindi Baekhyun.

Acıyla çökmüş olduğu dizlerinin üstünden kalktığında ve bütün derisi yanmış ve gözleri önünde tekrar oluşmaya başlamış eline Baekhyun korkuyla titrerken bakıyordu. Hissetmiş gibi ürpererek başını kaldıran Baekhyun üstüne doğru akıl almaz bir hızda yaklaşan gölgeyi izledi. Terör dolu, korku dolu, öfke dolu ifadesiyle yüzüne yaklaşan gölgeye, kocaman açtığı gözleriyle baktı.

Gölge içinden geçip gitti, ve Baekhyun ansızın çatlayan çerçeve camcına çatlağın altındaki nazik gülücükle parlayan yüze bakarken donakaldı.

Baekhyun çökmüş, kırışmış, cansız ve parçalanan bir surat seçtiğine yemin edebilirdi gölgede.

Baekhyun tekrar dizleri üstüne çöktü.

Geldiği yere dönüşü hakikatli bir macera olacaktı. Baekhyun nasıl tekrar yüzeceğini merak ediyordu.

***

Yüzmesine gerek kalmamıştı. Evet, yüzse kat edeceği mesafenin belki üç katını yürümüştü sızlayan eliyle ama boğulma tehlikesi geçirmekten daha iyiydi, gerçekten boğulmaktan da kat ve kat iyiydi. Mağaranın duvarlarına yapışık, oldukça dar ve Baekhyun’un Chanyeol’ün kullanamayacağına emin olduğu bir yol vardı. Duvara sağlam eliyle tutunarak sadece bir kez dengesini kaybederek ilerlemişti duvar çıkıntısı denilebilecek yolda. Suya bakmamaya önem gösteriyordu çünkü ne zaman gözlerini karanlık ve üstünde gri buhar yüzen suya gözlerini çevirse, mağaranın tavanındaki değerli taşlardan parlayan ışığın suyun üstünde oyunlar yaparak kendisine o parçalanan yüzü gösterdiğini düşünüyor, dahası o karanlık ve dipsiz sudan korkuyordu.

Sonunda gri kumların üstüne adım attığında rahatlamayla bir nefes almış, gevşeyen kaslarından sonra aslında kendisini ne kadar kasıp zorladığının farkına varmıştı. Kasları serbest kaldıklarında hafif bir ağrıya tutuldular. Baekhyun yüzünü ekşitip kol kasını sağlam eliyle ovuşturdu. Güçsüzce yere, kumların üstüne düşüp dinlenmek için kendisine zaman tanıdı.

Gözlerini kapatıp “Sadece kısa bir süre için,” diye geçirdi içinden. “Sonra kalkıp evime döneceğim.” Sırtını kumlara verdi ve uzandı. Yaralı ve derisini yenileyen eli göğsündeydi. Ayrıca gözlerini kapattığı her sefer karanlıkta beliren çürümüş ve parçalanan suratı hesaba katmamıştı.

Korkuyla ürperip gözlerini açan ve tavandaki ışıklar arasında yine o gölgeyi görür gibi olan Baekhyun hızla dikleşmiş ve ayaklanmıştı. Bir telaşla kıyafetlerini giyip elinin acısını görmezden gelmişti. Kendisini doğa ananın, ağaçların ve gerçek gökyüzünün kucağına atmak için sabırsızlanıyordu.

Hızla mağaranın girişine koştu ve merdivenleri tırmanıp alçak geçitlerden bir humma içinde geçti, sonunda gerçek gökyüzünün altına çıkıp serin havayı yüzünde hissettiğinde, dışarısı karanlık olsa bile en azından var olmayan sahte ışıklarla daha iyi hissetmesini sağladığında Baekhyun olabildiğince uzaklaştı korkusunun kaynağından.

Henüz bütün yapraklarını kaybetmemiş ağaçlardan birinin gövdesine kendisini yasladığında ve ona tutunarak yavaşça yere kaydığında Baekhyun sonunda rahat nefesler almıştı. Yüzüne vuran ay ışığıyla teninde karıncalanmalar hissetmiş, güvene ulaştığını anlamıştı. Gözlerinden boşanan yaşlar yüzünü ıslatırken gergin iplere dönmüş sinirlerinin boşaldığını söyleyebilirdiniz.

Etrafına sarılacak ve her şeyden korunduğunu hissettirecek o kolları arayıp aslında ne kadar çok vakit geçtiğini fark edebilecek, gökyüzündeki pırıl pırıl parlayan ayın ancak gecenin derin vakitlerinde var olduğunu düşünecek kadar kendisine geldiğinde elini yaslayıp omzunu verdiği ağaçtan sonunda ayrıldı ve sağlam eliyle yüzünü sildi. Ayaklandı.

Hangi yolu takip ettiğini ya da takip etmek için hangi yolu aradığını bilmiyordu, sadece içgüdüleriyle hareket ediyor, yuvasına dönüyordu. Ağaçlar arasından ilerlemişti bütün yol boyunca. Etrafında birçok aç, tehlikeli hayvan vardı. Domuzlar, vaşaklar, orman kedileri, ulukurtlar, gece yaratıkları… Hepsi kan kokan kendisini ilk güçsüzlük belirtisinde aralarına kıstırıp yemek için hazırda bekliyordu. Ya da öldürmek için. Saf bir nefretle öldürmek için. Ama Baekhyun fire vermeksizin, tek bir güçsüzlük belirtisi göstermeksizin ilerlemiş, bembeyaz parlayan gözleriyle etrafını aydınlık görerek en ufak detaydan, minicik bir yaprağın havada süzülerek yere düşüşünden bile haberdar bir şekilde ormanda yol almıştı.

Köyün yakınlarında olduğunu fark ettiğinde devriye üyelerinden herhangi birine rastlamamak için yolunu değiştirmiş, köyün diğer tarafına ilerlemişti. Asla gitmesine izin verilmemiş, köyün sonuna doğru.

Çok vakit geçmemiş olmalıydı yürümeye başladığından beri. Yine de hava aydınlanmaya başlamıştı. Bu Baekhyun’a alacakaranlık vaktine kadar mağarada kaldığını söyledi. Bu Baekhyun’u huzursuz etti. Mağarada zamanın farklı geçip geçmediğini düşündürdü. Bunu Chanyeol’e sorması gerekiyordu.

Baekhyun Chanyeol konusunda nasıl bir tavır takınacağına, ne yapacağına henüz karar vermemişti. Sadece Chanyeol’ün kendisini istediği gibi yönetip yönlendirmesine izin vermeyeceğini, katlandığı onca iğrençlikten sonra veremeyeceğini biliyordu. Bu elinde değildi.

Ama Chanyeol kendisine bu kadar nezaket ve dikkatle yaklaşıp bu kadar ilgi gösterirken Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün kalkıp kendisini zorlayacağına dair bir düşünceye bile kapılamıyor, Chanyeol öyle bir şey yaparsa diye kendisini hazırlayamıyordu bile. Ayak bileği burkulunca kucakta taşınmıştı. Gün boyu yerinden kaldırılmamış, bileği nazik dokunuşlarla ovulup masaj yapılmıştı. İstediği bütün ilgi ve dikkat kendisine verilmişti. Kucaklanmış ve uyutulmuştu. Sıcak bir ev, sıcak bir yuva ve gerçek aile sıcaklığı sunulmuştu. Saygı görmüş ve güldürülmüştü. Önem verilmiş, fikirleri sorulmuştu. Baekhyun Chanyeol bütün varlığıyla kendisini rahat ettirmişken şimdi onun kendisine zarar vermeye kalktığına dair bir senaryo kuramıyor, öyle bir şey olursa diye plan yapamıyordu.

Kendisine inanamamasını sağlayacak bir şekilde, doğup büyüdüğü evde bile kaçması gerekirse diye evin farklı yerlerine çantalar hazırlayıp koymuşken, bu kendisine ait olmayan köyde, ait olmadığı sürüde, sahip olmadığı evde acil durumlar için çanta oluşturmamış, bu topraklarda en kolay nerelerde patikalar var, en ırak ve tenha yollar nerelerde öğrenmemişti. Başından beri güvende hissetmişti.

Korkuyla büyüyen gözlerini kırpıştırdı, etrafında gezdirdi.

Şafak sökerken bir kez daha girdi köyün içine. Bir kez daha şifahaneye vardı ve içeri girmek için acele etti. Hızla ilaç dolabına ilerledi. Şişelerin içlerine dikkatle bakıp onları kokladı ve neler olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı. Sonunda nane kokan bir şişe bulduğunda dikkatle eline çok az döktü Baekhyun ve kaygan sıvıyı parmakları arasında dağıtıp serinleyen tenini hissetti.

Tutuşu titrek olduğu için yaralı elinin, şişeyi daha fazla tutamayarak aniden ilaç dolabının üstüne bıraktı. Sızlayan elinin bileğini sıkıca kavrayarak gözlerini acıyla kapattı, nefes almak için içgüdüsel olarak açılan ağzından havayı çekmek istese de soluk alamadı. Acı çok fazlaydı.

Sonunda acı biraz olsun dindiğinde Baekhyun bir daha eli iyileşene dek elini kullanmayacağına dair yeminler ediyor, lanetler edip homurdanıyordu.

Tekrar diz çöktü ve ilaç dolabına bakmaya başladı Baekhyun. Sarıya çalan renkte bir şişe dikkatini çeldiğinde Baekhyun hızla Joonmyeon’un özenli yazısını okumak için şişenin bulunduğu rafın köşesinde yazan bitki adlarına baktı. Koyungözünü gördüğü anda neredeyse emindi sarı renkli sıvıyı içeren şişenin aradığı şişe olduğundan. Şişeyi avuçlayıp kalktı çöktüğü yerden ve Joonmyeon’un kendisi şifahanede iken yaptığını gördüğü üzere, deri ciltli defterin tepesine koştu. Defteri karıştırabilmek için elinden şişeyi bırakıp defterin sayfalarını çevirdi. Sonunda ilaç şişelerinin yazıldığı sayfayı bulabildiğinde hızla şişeye gözlerini çevirdi. Üstünde mürekkeple yazılmış yedi rakamını gördüğünde gözleriyle yediyi aradı harfler arasında. Koyun otunu, kedi nanesini ve zufa otunu okuduğunda rahatladı ve tekrar şişeyi avuçlayıp ilaç dolabının başına döndü.

Dolabın üstünden sargı bezlerini alarak nane ve biberiye yağının şişesini de kavrayarak yataklardan birine geçti.

Eline ilk olarak yenilenen derisine yardımcı olması için merhem şişesini aldı, Joonmyeon’un stoğunda büyük delik açacak olsa da ona yeni merhemi yapmasında yardımcı olacağına dair söz verdi kendisine ve eline merhemden döktü. Canı yansa da parmakları titreye titreye sürdü merhemini. Dağıttıkça tenine, acısı artıyordu fakat elinden bir şey gelmiyordu. İyileşmek için mecburdu. Hem yanmaya çare olsun diye hem de serinlemek adına eline yağdan da döktü. İlk olarak bir yanma olsa da hızla eli soğudu ve yanma hissiyatı yok oldu. Cayır cayır yanan eli serinledi ve Baekhyun gözlerini rahatlamayla kapattı.

Biraz açık tuttu elini. Hava almasına izin verdi merhemler etkisini gösterirken. Sırtını yatak başlığına yaslayıp dinlendi. Ama _birazdan herkes uyanır ve dışarı çıkar,_ düşüncesiyle çok vakit geçmeden tekrar dikleşmiş, sargı bezine uzanıp elini sarmaya başlamıştı.

Tam kendisi sargı bezini bağlıyordu ki, ağzında sargı bezinin bir ucu, eli burnunun ucunda, diğer eliyle sargı bezini düğümlemeye uğraşıyor haliyle kapı açıldı, Baekhyun kapıdan giren kişi kim olacak korkusuyla gözlerini kocaman açarak o tarafa döndü.

Ve içeri giren kişi Şifacı oldu.

Baekhyun rahatlayarak derin bir nefes aldı ve Joonmyeon nefesini tutan kişi oldu.

“Neden dikiliyorsun orada?”

Joonmyeon’un arkasından gelen, Baekhyun’un midesini sinirle yerinde büken ve gözlerinin tehlikeli ve hastalıklı bir beyazla parlamasına yol açacak kadar neşeli ses, Baekhyun’un Joonmyeon’u delmek ister gibi bakmasına yol açtı.

Joonmyeon yutkunup arkasına döndü ve Kyungsoo’ya zoraki bir gülümseme verdi. “Hiç… Şey ya… Senden bana Civanperçemi getirmeni istesem bir sorun olur mu?”

Baekhyun gözlerini devirdi. _Kimi korumaya çalışıyorsun sen?_ İçinden yükselen nefret dolu bir sel vardı. Sargıbezini bağlayıp tekrar kapıya döndü. Joonmyeon’un isteğinin cevaplandığı sırada konuştu. “Onun yerine kedi nanesi ve zufa otu istemen daha mantıklı olmaz mı?” Sesindeki alaycı ton Joonmyeon’un donmasını sağlamış ve yutkunmasına yol açmıştı. “Yaz bitti. Asıl bulunması zor olacak çiçekler bunlar.”

Tek kaşını kaldıran Baekhyun kapıyı Joonmyeon tutmaya çalışsa da zorlayarak açmış omegaya baktı yataktan kalkarken. Önündeki malzemeleri toplamış ve kucaklamıştı.

Ayaklanıp ilaç dolabına ilerledi ve elindekileri bıraktı. Sargı bezini yerine koyduktan sonra ilaç şişelerini yerlerine yerleştirdi. Dolabın kapaklarını da kapatıp kendisine donuk ve hayal kırıklığına uğradığını söyleyen gözlerle bakmakta olan Kyungsoo’ya bakarak az önce oturmakta olduğu yatağa ilerledi. Bacak bacak üstüne atıp dirseklerini baldırına yaslayarak öne eğildi oturduktan sonra.

Dudaklarına hasta edici bir gülümseme oturtup öfkeyle baktı. _Ne sanmıştı? Bir gece burada değilim diye benim olanı ona bıraktığımı mı? _Baekhyun dudağının arkasını dişledi. _Madem öldürülmeyi arıyor böyle fellik fellik, istediğini ona vermeye dünden razıyım._ Derin bir nefes alıp sakinleşmek için gözlerin kapattı Baekhyun ve tekrar açtı. _Damızlık aptal. Sana bırakacağımı mı sanmıştın Chanyeol’ü? Ondan nefret bile etsem sana bırakmamak için geri dönerdim. Benim alfama sulanan o ağzını yerinden kopartmak, çeneni elime takıp kopararak seni kanında boğmak isterdim_.

Baekhyun derin bir nefes daha alıp Joonmyeon’u hızla aradan yok etmek, karşısındaki omegaya aklından geçen her şeyi yapmak fikirlerini zihninden silmeye çabaladı. Yutkundu ve gözlerini şifacı kutra çevirdi. “Sen içeri gel Joonmyeon.” Baekhyun saygı eklerini umursayamayacak haldeydi. Gözlerini omegaya çevirdi. Kuzgun siyahı saçları karnını düğümleyip midesini bulandırdığında yutkundu ve onu baştan ayağa süzerek “Joonmyeon ile özel konuşacağım. Burada istemiyorum seni.” dedi. “Kaybol.”

Gözlerini tekrar şifacıya çevirdiğinde Baekhyun bembeyaz parlayan gözlerini özellikle dikmişti şifacının gözlerine. Onun üstünde nasıl bir etkiye sahip olduklarını biliyordu. “Gel otur.”

Joonmyeon’a önündeki yatağı işaret ederek söylediğinde, gözleri hala kapıda dikilen omegayı seçti. “Sen hala burada ne arıyorsun? Sana kaybol dedim.” Göğsünden yükselen hırıltı tehditkârdı ve eğer istediği olmazsa yapabileceklerini haber ediyordu.

Kyungsoo’nun kaşlarını kaldırıp “Kim olduğunu sanıyorsun sen? Bana emir verebileceğini sana düşündüren ne?” dediğinde, kollarını göğsünde bağlayıp başını hafifçe omzuna eğerek ağırlığı bir ayağından diğerine verdiğinde Baekhyun hınzırca gülümsemiş ve karşısındaki omegaya fiziksel olarak verebileceği bütün zararlardan daha ağır bir şey yapmıştı. Dudaklarını yalamış, nispet yaparcasına “Ben Sürü Alfasının eşiyim. İstediğim gibi emrini veririm.” demişti. Ardından kaşlarını kaldırarak devam etti: “İstersem şuracıkta icabına bakarım ve kimse bana bir şey yapamaz. Senin, bir dışlanmışın aksine benim sözümü alırlar. Bunun da ötesinde, _Alfalarının eşinin_ sözünü alırlar. Asıl bana baş kaldırabileceğini düşünerek _sen_ kim olduğunu sanıyorsun?”

Kıkırdayan Baekhyun, gözlerini Joonmyeon’a çevirdi. Beta, yarı yolda durmuştu. Onların arasındaki dalaşı seyreyliyordu. “Fikrimi değiştirdim Joonmyeon. Bu omegayı buradan atıp öyle gel.”

Joonmyeon ne yapacağını bilemiyordu. Kyungsoo’yu buradan attığı anda Kai karşısında demekti. Dahası Kyungsoo kırıldı demekti. Ama Baekhyun’un dediğini yapmazsa bu delirmiş Gümüş kurt karşısında demekti. Her ne olursa olsun eşinin aşağılanmasına izin vermeyecek Ateş Kanın yapabileceklerini gözü kesmiyordu. Özür dileyerek Kyungsoo’nun yanına ilerledi ve uzanarak kapı kolunu kavradı. Kapıyı kapattıktan sonra Baekhyun’a döndü.

“Otur ve bana Chanyeol’ün annesiyle ilgili ne biliyorsan anlat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, nasılsınız? şu korona virüsünden korunuyorsunuz değil mi? maske alın ve öyle çıkın dışarı lütfen, ayrıca korkmayın sakın tamam mı? ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ bölüm hakkında olumlu olumsuz düşüncelerinizi de twitterdan ya da burada yorumlardan yazabilirsinizz -yazın yani ಠ_ಠ - iyi günler, iyi akşamlar ya da günaydınlar olsun efendimm ne zaman okuyorsanız artık (❁´◡`❁) 💖💖💖


	19. ateşle oynamak - bölüm.18

Baekhyun alt dudağının derilerini dişler ve koparırken kaşlarını çatmış, sol elinin baş parmağının etlerini soyuyor, derin düşünceler arasında dolanıyordu.

“Dediğim gibi, Chanyeol’ün annesinin adının anılması yasak.” Joonmyeon, eskilere döndüğünü açık eden bir ses tonu içerisinde, gözleri odağını kaybetmiş bir şekilde yere doğrultulmuşken mırıldandı. “Chanyeol daha sürüden ayrılmadan, ağabeyleri bile on üç yaşına gelmeden verilmiş bu emir.” İç çekip bulunduğu ana ve şifahaneye sonunda dönen şifacı gözlerini karşısındaki Gümüş kurda çevirdi. “Dolayısıyla onun zamanından öncesinden kalma kişiler biliyor sadece Merhum Lider Omega’nın gerçek adını.”

Baekhyun başını yavaşça salladı. “Anladım.” Gözleri bir anda odak kazanıp Joonmyeon’a döndüğünde şifacı yerinde sıçradı ve üstünde konaklayan bakışların ağırlığı altında titredi. “Peki ben birisine onun hakkında sorular sorsam, ne olur?”

Joonmyeon bir süre yalpalasa da cevap verme girişiminde, sonrasında toparlayıp derin bir enfes aldı, cevapladı Gümüş kutrun sorusunu. “Sana neyi bilmek istiyorsan herkes anlatacaktır. Ama Alfa ne der onu bilemiyorum. Diğerleri de benimle aynı tereddüt olacağı için senin sorduğun sorular hakkında konuşacaklar ve önünde sonunda Alfa Chanyeol’e durumu açacaklardır.”

Baekhyun dudaklarını büzüp düşündü. Gözleri korkutucuydu. Bir an için bile hastalıklı beyaz renklerini kaybetmiyorlar, Joonmyeon’u her geçen saniye daha da çok korkutuyorlardı. “İspiyonlayacaklar yani…” Baekhyun dudaklarını yalayarak başını salladı. Gözlerini konuşurken sargı beziyle örtülü eline dikmiş, ona dalmıştı. Ani bir yükselişle hızla başını kaldırıp tekrar konuşmuştu. “Ya sen?” Tek kaşını kaldırarak sorduğu soru, Joonmyeon’u yutkunmaya mecbur bırakmıştı. “Sen beni ispiyonlayacak mısın?”

Joonmyeon dehşetle başını iki yana salladı. “Asla! Yemin ediyorum asla—”

Sargı beziyle örtülmüş elini havaya kaldırıp durması için işaret eden Baekhyun minik bir gülücük kondurdu dudaklarına. “Bir kere söylemen yeterli.” Yüzündeki küçük dudak kıvrımı da kaybolup arkasında dümdüz bir ifade bıraktığında Joonmyeon gözlerini kaçırmıştı. “Sana güveniyorum Joonmyeon.”

Baekhyun gülümsedi tekrar, aniden, ve ayaklandı. “Bana Chanyeol’ün büyükannesinin evini tarif et. Ona da ziyarette bulunmak niyetindeyim.”

Joonmyeon da ayaklanıp korkuyla gözleri büyürken kekeledi. Bir süre gereksiz ses çıkardı ve Baekhyun o anda gürültüye tahammül edemeyecek durumdaydı. Özellikle o sabah, o sessizlik içerisinde, o moda iken.

“Kes homurdanmayı.” Sesindeki ürpertici ton, bariz öfke, korkutucu bakışları Joonmyeon’u ürperterek gerilemesine yol açtı. “Nerede Bayan Kang’ın evi?” Joonmyeon bu sefer kekelemeyip “Baekhyun… Ben bunun pek de iyi bir fikir olduğ—” diye başladı, aldığı cevap “Sana fikrini sormuyorum, sana bilmek istediğim şeyi soruyorum. Soruma cevap ver.” oldu.

Joonmyeon derin bir iç çekti ve duruşunu düzeltip dudaklarını ıslattı. Gözlerini kapatarak derin bir nefes aldı, mecburiyetten cevap verdi: “Köyün sonunda. Ama Kyungsoo’ların tarafında değil. Seyir tepesinin arkasında.”

Baekhyun başını istediğini almanın memnuniyetiyle salladı. “Güzel…” Kapıya ilerleyerek tokmağı tuttu. Omzunun üstünden bakmak üzere başını hafifçe yana çevirdi. Arkasında kalmış, olduğu yerde dikilerek kendisine bakan Şifacıya tatlı bir gülümseme sunduktan sonra gülümsemesini dudaklarından silerek Joonmyeon’u baştan ayağa süzdü. Bu akşam üstü işlerini bitirip evime gel. “Seninle konuşmak istediğim başka mevzular da var. Ve dahası da eklenecek gün içinde.” Dudağının köşesine dilini kondurarak bir süre bekledi. Ardından “İyi günler dilerim Şifacı!” diyerek şakıyıp neşeyle kapıyı açtı, gözlerini etrafında gezdirirken dışarı ilk adımı attı.

Adımını atacağı verandanın yüzeyini farkına varmadan kontrol etmişti bile. Yen bir macera daha istemiyordu. Burnuna ulaşacak en hafif tekinsiz kokuda bile şifahaneye geri girecekti, bu sefer saflık edip burada koşulsuz şartsız güvende olduğunu düşünmüyor, kendini sağlama alarak hareket ediyordu. Alfanın eşi olsa bile kendisini istemeyenler burada da vardı ve aptalca girişimlerde bulunmaktan çekinmiyorlardı.

Sağlam eliyle kapıyı arkasından çektikten sonra tekrar önüne döndü Baekhyun.

Etrafta pek hareket yoktu. Hayvanlar bile sabahın erken saatlerinde bugün gözden uzak kalmayı ya da yuvalarında kalmayı tercih ediyordu. Ama Baekhyun’un özellikle kovduğu kişi saatler geçmesinin ardından bile şifahanenin karşısındaki gölgelikte, oturakların üstünde orada duruyordu.

Gözlerini kuzguni saçlı omeganın gözlerine dikti. Dudağının sağ ucu hoşnutlukla hafifçe kıvrıldı. “İyi günler, Omega Do.” Çok yakında kendisine bu kalkışmayı kimin yaptığını bulacak ve çok yakında Alfanın resmen eşi olup Yeni Lider Omega olacaktı. O zaman her şey düzelecek, her şey daha iyi olacaktı. Ve Baekhyun hiçbir şeyin huzurunu bozmasına izin vermeyecekti. O zamanları bekliyor, o zamanların hatırına şimdi sakince işlerini yürütmeye bakıyordu. O zamanlar geldiğinde de bu omega hala haddini bilmemekte ısrar edecekse, işte o zaman sakin olmayı bir kenara bırakacaktı. Bu işi hakikatli bir kavgaya dönüştürecekti.

Baekhyun yumuşak gülümsemesini dudaklarına oturtup derin bir nefes aldı.

Ardından ansızın açılan kapıya bakmak için arkasına döndü. Joonmyeon’un kocaman olmuş gözleri ve korku dolu bakışlarını yakaladığında ise kaşlarını çatarak şifacıya yaklaştı küçük bir adım atarak. Büyüğünün kolunu tutup “Ne oldu?” diye sordu. “Ne bu halin?” Elinin nazik ve şefkatli dokunuşu Joonmyeon’u gevşetti, gözlerinin büyüsü şifacıyı etkisi altına alıp sakinleştirdi, kalbini yavaşlatarak huzur doldurdu içine.

Baekhyun Joonmyeon’un sessiz kalmasına karşılık tekrar soru sordu: “İyi misin Joonmyeon?”

Beta başını iki yana salladığında Baekhyun endişelenmeye başlamıştı. “Ne oluyor, konuşmayacak mısın?”

Joonmyeon fısıldadı. “Eline ne oldu Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun elini çekerek uzaklaştı Joonmyeon’dan. Joonmyeon’un gözlerine bakabilmek için eğdiği başını kaldırdı ve omuzlarını dikleştirerek çattığı kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Neden soruyorsun?” Dudağının arkasını dişlerken şifacıyı baştan ayağa süzüp tekrar gözlerini Joonmyeon’un gözlerine dikti.

“Dün…”Joonmyeon’un nefesleri Baekhyun’un yatıştırıcı varlığı kendisinden uzaklaştıktan sonra tekrar hız kazanmış göz bebekleri tekrar büyüyüp kirpikleri titremeye başlamıştı. “Dün ben nehir kenarına kurtboğan toplamaya inmiştim.”

Baekhyun kaslarının gerildiğini hissetti. _Eğer Joonmyeon yapmış olsaydı kendisini ele vermezdi. Ayrıca bunun için bir sebebi yok. Kyungsoo dışında… Ama neden bana bunu söylemeye kalksın eğer Kyungsoo için yapmış olsa bile? Hayır, o buna kalkışamaz, bunun için benden yeterince korkuyor. Ya da bunu yaptığı ve ben hala burada olduğum için mi korkuyor? Yoksa Kyungsoo’nun yüzüne kapatmazdı o kapıyı, değil mi? Şimdi yoksa başkasına suçu atmak için mi bunu anlatıyor? Neden bana şifahanedeyken anlatmaya yaklaşmadı bunu? İçeride benim olmadığım süre zarfında bunu uydurup ben gitmeden oyununa başlamak için mi bu telaşla çıktı dışarı—_

“Evet?” Baekhyun verandanın tepesindeki çatıyı tutan direklerden birine omzunu dayayıp ağırlığını verdi. Direk ve bedeni arasında kalmış yaralı elini tutmak için sağ kolunu dirseğinden bükerek elini kaldırdı göğsü hizasına ve serçe parmağının tırnağı ile oynarken Joonmyeon’un konuşmasını bekledi. Aklında dolanan tonlarca soru ve şüpheyi beklemeye alarak ilk önce Joonmyeon’un diyeceklerine kulak vermeye karar verdi. “Seni dinliyorum Joonmyeon?”

“Nehir kenarında tek bir kurtboğan bile kalmamıştı…”

Baekhyun kaşlarını kaldırıp başını salladı. “Öyle mi?..”

Joonmyeon yutkunup fısıldadı. “Baekhyun… Elin yandı mı, yoksa başka bir şey mi oldu?”

Gözlerindeki bakış Baekhyun’u meraklandırıyordu. “Başka bir şeyden kastın ne?”

Betanın huzursuzlanarak nefesini sertçe vermesi Baekhyun’u sinirlendirdi. _Böyle tafra yapabilecek konumda mı görüyor kendisini? Buna izin verecek değilim. _“Baekhyun, bana açık ol… Gerçekten ciddi sonuçlar doğurabilir bana gerçekleri söylememen.”

Baekhyun gözlerini devirip derin bir enfes aldı. Karşılaştığı ısrarcı tavır, Joonmyeon hakkında temiz düşünceleri yokken tehlikeliydi. Ve kendisi için değil, Joonmyeon için bir tehlike demekti bu.

“Akşam geldiğinde—”

Joonmyeon sabırsızca lafa atladı. “Akşam geç kalmış olabiliriz. Dahası, eviniz bütün duymaması gereken kişilerin evlerinin ortasında Baekhyun.”

“İlk olarak kiminle konuştuğuna dikkat et.” Üstüne yürüyen ve kolunu kavrayan Joonmyeon’a yaptıklarını işaret edercesine konuştu Baekhyun ve tehlikeli gözlerle şifacıya baktı. “Ardından… seninle ne zaman konuşacağımıza benim karar verdiğimi hatırla.” Tek kaşını kaldıran Gümüş kurt kolunu tutan eli işaret ederek “Şimdi o elini çek.” diye fısıldadı.

Kolunu anında tutuşundan serbest bırakan el ile Baekhyun direğe dayanmayı kesip tahtayla bağını kopardı. “_Elim yanmadı.”_ Baekhyun burnundan nefesini vererek Joonmyeon’u küçümseyen bir bakış attı. “Bu yeterli olmuştur sanırım.”

Joonmyeon başlangıçta rahatsız ve utanıp sıkılmış bir durumda olsa da şimdi bunları unutmuş, dehşete düşmüştü. “Aman tanrım…” Joonmyeon korkuya kapılarak başını iki yana salladı. Baekhyun’un gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. “Baekhyun…”

Gümüş kurt gözlerini devirdi ve sessizlik içerisinde geçip gitmiş bu paylaşımı durdurmaktansa elini uzatarak Joonmyeon’un omzuna yerleştirdi. “Sakin ol Joonmyeon. Elimin bir problemi yok şimdi. İyiyim.” Dokunuşu altında gevşeyen omzu kaslarına karşılık Joonmyeon kendisini daha da kötü hissediyordu.

_Adam otlarım… Adam otlarım eksik geldi ve… Bay Takanashi asla hata yapmaz…_ Joonmyeon kulaklarında çınlayan düşünceleri ve zihninin duvarlarını titretecek kadar sert çarpan farkındalıkla düştüğü dehşetin içinde çırpınıyordu. Baekhyun bunu fark ederek Joonmyeon’un yanağını avucuna alarak büyüğünün gözlerinin içine baktı. “_Sakin ol.”_

“Anlamıyorsun…” Baekhyun şifacıya cevap vermeden önce başını iki yana salladı. Joonmyeon bunun karşısında Baekhyun’a cevap vermesi için vakit tanımaksızın öfkeyle parladı. “Anlamıyorsun! Ben—Babam bunun hakkında notlar almıştı. Defterlerinde yazanları bilmiyorsun!—”

Baekhyun şifacıyı sakinleştirmek için avucundaki yanağı okşadı. “Onları bilmeme gerek yok Joonmyeon. Bana ne yapıldığını biliyorum, _bu yeterli_.” Yumuşak gülümsemesini kaybetmeden şaşkınlığa uğramış betanın üstünden ellerini çekti ve bir adım geri atarak verandadan aşağı indi. Ayağı toprağa bastı.

Çatının altından çıktığında ve şifahaneden sonunda dışarı adım atmış olduğunda, yine bir şey olmamış, burada olduğundan kimsenin haberdar olmadığını Baekhyun böylelikle anlamıştı. Ne yazık ki bu saklanmışlık uzun sürmemiş, yolun başından görünen bir bedenin ardından Baekhyun hiç olmadığı kadar açığa çıkmış hisseder olmuştu.

Yolun sonunda Kai vardı. Ve Kai de devriyeleri bırakıp köye girdiyse, Chanyeol geldi demekti.

Baekhyun aptal bir kurt değildi. Köyde olmasına rağmen Chanyeol kokusunu alıp anında tepesine çökmemişse eğer Alfa köyde değil demekti. Ya da sürü sınırları içinde herhangi bir yerde. Bu açık bir gerçeklikti. Ve Kai yeni bir emir aldıysa devriyelerin başından ayrılabilirdi ancak.

Baekhyun yutkunup derin bir nefes aldı.

Kai’nin yaklaşmasını izlerken ve Baekhyun aklında onunla nasıl yüzleşeceğine dair plan kurarken birdenbire evlerin arasından bir gölgeden fırlamış ve önünde belirmiş Chanyeol’ü gördüğünde hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı.

“Neredeydin?” Baekhyun gözlerinin en derinlerine bile karanlığını bulaştıracak, neredeyse is ve duman koktuğunu söyleyeceğiniz Alfanın gözlerinin içine bakarken yutkundu ve dudaklarını yalayarak konuşmak için dudaklarını aralamış oldu. “Buradaydım.”

Chanyeol’ün göğsünden yükselen tehlikeli bir uğultu duyuldu ve Baekhyun Alfanın kükremesini beklerken Chanyeol sesini daha da alçaltarak -sanki göğsünden yükselen homurtuyu engelleyemediği için sinirlenmişti- Baekhyun’un kişisel alanında kendisiyle dolmayan tek bir santim bırakmamak adına Baekhyun’a yaklaştı.

Gümüş kurt Chanyeol’den yükselen, “Baekhyun, neredeydin hayatım? Beni daha fazla delirtmeden konuş istersen.” Cümlelerini işittiğinde gözlerini devirdi. Ardından tekrar gözlerini Chanyeol’ün gözleriyle birleştirdi. “Ben ciddiyim Chanyeol. Sürü sınırlarını hiç terk etmedim.”

Chanyeol derin bir nefes verip gözlerini titreyen kirpiklerine inat kapadı. Kollarını Baekhyun’un belinde dolayıp yanağını Baekhyun’un saçlarının üstüne yasladı. “Deli mi edeceksin sen beni Baekhyun? Neredeydin o zaman…”

Baekhyun kıkırdayarak yaralı eline rağmen iki kolunu da Chanyeol’ün beline sarıp müstakbel eşine sarıldı. “Mağaradaydım.”

Chanyeol’ün gerilen kasları Baekhyun tarafından fark edildiğinde Baekhyun parmak uçlarıyla daireler çizdi eşinin sırtında. “Sakinleşmek istedim ve sıcak su sinirlerimi yatıştırdı orada.” Chanyeol’e orada olanları ya da vaktin nasıl yavaş geçtiğini günlerce yürümüş gibi hissetmesine rağmen tek bir gece yaşadığını, o parçalanan çürümüş suratı ya da elini saran alevleri anlatmayacaktı. Chanyeol’ün bilmesi için bir gereklilik görmüyordu Baekhyun. Ya da bunları anlatarak Chanyeol’ü endişelendirmek, elinden bir şey gelmeme olasılığı bu kadar büyükken onu çaresiz, güçsüz hissettirmek istemiyordu. Üstüne üstlük, sonrasında yapacaklarında Chanyeol’ün hem destek hem de köstek olma olasılığı vardı. Baekhyun bunu da istemiyordu.

Ama Baekhyun düşünmekten alamadı kendisini. _Orada onsuz olduğumu bilmek onu gerdi… Orada o… şeyin olduğunu biliyor demek mi bu?_ Baekhyun derin bir nefes alarak Chanyeol’ü tamamen yatıştırmak amaçlı yanağını Chanyeol’ün göğsüne sürtüp ona sırnaştı.

Chanyeol sırtındaki dokunuşlar ve Baekhyun’un yumuşak bedenini kollarının arasında böyle mutluluk yayarak bulunması karşısında gerginliğini barındırmakta zorlandı ve pes ederek Baekhyun’un saçlarına dudaklarını bastırıp kokusunu çekti içine.

Ardından geri çekilerek Baekhyun’un yüzünü avuçladı. Yanaklarına, alnına, burnuna öpücükler kondurup son olarak –Baekhyun parmak uçları üstüne kalkmak zorunda kalmıştı- Baekhyun’u sıkı sıkı sararken yüzünü Gümüş kurdun boyun oluğuna gömdü. Baekhyun kıkırdıyor ve ilgi manyağına dönmüş Chanyeol’ün durumuyla oldukça eğleniyordu.

Kıkırdayarak Chanyeol’ün yanaklarını kavradı iki eliyle. Eli yaralı olmasına rağmen en ufak sızı bile duymamıştı o anda. “Sakin ol…” Baekhyun içini çekip burnunun acunu Chanyeol’ünkine sürttü. “Hala dışarıdayız.” Chanyeol homurdanıp bu sefer yüzünü Baekhyun’un boyun oluğuna gömdüğünde, Baekhyun tekrar gülmüştü. Ve dudaklarındaki gülümseme, içgüdüsel olarak gözleri hafifçe sağına kayana ve donuk bakışlarla buluşana kadar masum ve içten kalmıştı. Kyungsoo’nun gözlerinin içine bakarken ise sivrilmiş, daha can yakan ve bunu bilerek yapan bir tavır takınmıştı. Chanyeol’ün omzunun üstünde, alfanın tenini okşayarak elini kaydırdı Baekhyun ve sargılı olmayan, dolayısıyla parmakları serbest olan sağlam elini Chanyeol’ün saçları arasına daldırdı. Sargılı olan eli ise Chanyeol’ün omzunun üstünde öylece duruyor, arada sırada hareketlenip Chanyeol’ün tenini başparmağıyla okşuyordu.

Kendisinin ayaklarının üstünde rahatça durabilmesi için Chanyeol eğilmeliydi. Ve eğilmişti de.

Baekhyun yorgun olduğunu ve gece tek bir an bile gözlerini kapatmadığını bildiği alfanın daha fazla öyle durmasına razı gelemeyerek Chanyeol’ü boynuna saklandığı yerden çıkarıp gözlerinin içine bakarken “Eve gidelim mi?” diye mırıldandı. “İkimiz de çok yorgunuz.” Chanyeol’ün çenesinde dolaşan parmak uçları ve Chanyeol’ün gözbebeklerine dikili saf gümüş gözleri ile Baekhyun Chanyeol’ü çoktan büyüsü altına hapsetmişti. Chanyeol’ün başını sallayıp tekrar saçlarını öperek kendisine kollarını dolaması Baekhyun’u mutlu etti.

Korktuğu gibi bir şeyler açıklamak zorunda bırakılmıyordu. Chanyeol, onu köşeye sıkıştırıp sorular sormuyordu. Sadece öldürene kadar sarılmak ve koklamak gibi bir derdi varmış gibi davranıyordu. Baekhyun bununla _kesinlikle_ baş edebilirdi. Gıkını bile çıkarmazdı.

Şifahaneden uzaklaşmadan önce şokla kendisini izleyen Joonmyeon’a bir bakış attı Baekhyun ve betanın yutkunmasını sağladı. Minik bir gülücük takınıp sağına döndüğünde ise ayaklanmış ve şifahaneye ilerlemeye başladığı için yanlarına yaklaşmış omegayı görmüş, birden ensesindeki tüyler havaya dikilmiş, en ince kas teline kadar gerim gerim gerilmiş ve saldırmak için hazırda bekler olmuştu.

Baekhyun’un nasıl gerildiğini fark eden Chanyeol ise gözlerini Baekhyun’un kırmızı dudaklarından ve pembe yanaklarından çekmiş, baktığı yeri bulmak için bakışlarını takip etmişti. Görkemli çınarın altındaki oturaktan ayrıldığı belli Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’u böyle geren şeydi.

Chanyeol iç geçirmek isteğiyle dolup taşmasına rağmen kendisine hakim oldu. Elini Baekhyun’un ensesine atıp yavaşça okşar, Baekhyun’un ensesindeki kısa saçlarla oynarken Baekhyun’u yavaşça da olsa gevşetti.

Yanlarına geldiğinde selam vermek için başını eğen Kyungsoo’ya sıkıntılı bir dudak kıvrımı bahşetti Chanyeol. Gülümseme denebilir miydi emin değildi. Çünkü gözlerinin önünde senelerini verdiği ve senelerini kendisine vermiş birisi varken, kolları arasında başka birisi vardı. Bu zalimceydi. Ama her şeyden, Kyungsoo ile durumlarından önce, yorgunluğu ve Baekhyun’un siniri vardı, müstakbel eşinin siniri Chanyeol’ü geren ilk etmendi.

Kyungsoo başıyla selam vermenin yeterli olmadığına kanaat etmiş olacaktı ki tam yanlarında durup konuşmuştu. “Merhaba Alfa…” Baekhyun’un elleri buz kesip Kyungsoo’nun boğazına sarılmak için hafifçe meyillenirken Chanyeol’ün kalbi korkuyla atmış, kollarını hızla aşağı kaydırıp Baekhyun’un kollarının etrafına denk getirmişti. “Chanyeol…”

Kyungsoo’nun sesindeki burukluk Chanyeol’ü üzse bile Baekhyun’un göğsü hala yüksek bir hızda şişip iniyordu ve gözleri hala içinde sakladığı hoş olmayan niyetlerle Kyungsoo’ya dikiliydi. Chanyeol Baekhyun’un sonrasında pişman olma olasılığı bulunan bir şey yapmasına izin vermemek için ne neşeli ne de neşesiz bir ses tonuyla cevapladı omegayı. “Merhaba Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun’un hızla üstüne dönen ve içinde ateşler yanan gözlerinin ardından Chanyeol ekledi. “Omega Kyungsoo..”

Chanyeol’ün omegaya karşı takındığı alışkanlıkları hala üstünden silkip atamamış olmasından memnun olmayan Baekhyun dişlerini sıkarak ölümcül bakışlarla Kyungsoo’ya döndü. _Ne vardı da kendimi ona açıklama yapması gerekecek bir duruma düşürdüm ki? Eve gidince nasıl hesap soracağım ondan? Şimdi buna kalkışırsam sonrasında da o bana sorular sormaya başlayacak ve neler soracağını bilmiyorum. Cevap bulamayacağım sorular sorarsa ne yaparım? Ama benim tedirgin olmam gereken bir şey yok ki… _Baekhyun düşüncelerinin vardığı istikametten hoşlanıp tek kaşını kaldırdı Chanyeol’e bakmak için gözlerini alfaya çevirdiği ve alfanın gözleriyle buluştuğu kısa bir anda.

Chanyeol Baekhyun’un neleri bilip neleri bilmediğine dair bir şüpheye tutulur, böyle öfkelenmesi için sadece içgüdülerinin yeterli olup olmadığını anında tartıp biçmeye başlarken, bir yandan da _eğer içgüdüleri onu bu kadar sinirlendirmeye kabilse, neden Kyungsoo’nun kim olduğunu anlaması için kabiliyetsiz olsunlar ki_, diye iyice korkuya düşüyordu. Baekhyun’un bundan haberi olursa ne yapacağını kestiremediği için mevzuyu örtülü tutmak istiyordu ama bunun için biraz yetersiz kalmış olmalıydı. _Eğer gidecek olsaydı dönmezdi_, diyerek kurdunu sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. _Eğer biliyorsa, bunu başından beri biliyor olmalı zaten_.

“Size da merhaba Omega Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun’un sesi kulaklarını doldurduğunda Chanyeol yutkundu. Gözlerinin önündeki irade kavgasından bakışlarını kaçırmak istiyordu içten içe fakat yapmadı.

Kolunun üstünde kayan dokunuşların elinde son bulduğunu ve avucuna Baekhyun’un ellinin kaydığını hisseden Chanyeol gözlerini Baekhyun’un yüzünden ellerine kaydırdı. İç içe girmiş ellerlinin görüntüsünün neden böylesine hoşuna gittiğini bilmiyordu. “Gece rahat bir uyku çekmişsinizdir umarım.” Baekhyun’un tatlı ve içten gelen neşeli sesi Chanyeol’ün kalbini gümbürdetti. “Gece köy bizim yüzümüzden biraz huzursuzluk yaşamış olmalı tahminimce fakat sizin eviniz bundan etkilenmemiştir zannımca.”

Kyungsoo bu savaşta sadece savunma yapmak taraftarı değildi. Baekhyun kendisine sürüden birisi değilsin derken böyle rahatça, suratına Chanyeol ile seyir tepesinde geçirdiği yüzlerce gecede _alfanın_ _kendisinin_ söylediklerini haykırmak istiyordu fakat bunun için deli olması gerekliydi. Boğazını parçalamaya oldukça hevesli bir kurt varken karşısında, ona boğazını açıp beklemekti zaten karşısında dikilirken bu yaptığı, bir de ona karşı Chanyeol ile ilişkisinin lafını geçirirse düpedüz aptallık etmiş olurdu. Bu yüzden yalan söyleyerek başladı saldırısına. “Oldukça iyi bir uyku çektim. İçten endişeniz için teşekkür ederim.” Gözlerini Baekhyun’un üstünde dolaştırıp tekrar gülümsedi. Dudaklarındaki tatlı kıvrılış, yumuşak yüz hatlarıyla bütün güzelliğini sergileyen yüzünü mümkünmüş gibi daha da güzel kıldı. Baekhyun her geçen saniye gülümsemesini sabit tutmakta daha da çok zorluk çekiyordu. “Elinize sürdüğünüz merhemde doğru bildiğiniz üzere zuha otu ve kedi nanesi vardı. Onları bulmak için çektiğim gece uykusu gerekliydi. Mışıl mışıl uyuduğum iyi oldu.”

Baekhyun başını salladı ve mırıldandı. “Ah, seni sevimli şey…” Kıkırdadıktan sonra “İyi günler o zaman size.” Baekhyun Kyungsoo’nun gözlerinin içine bakarken tek kaşını hafifçe kaldırdı. Chanyeol gözlerini üstüne dikmiş bile olsa sol profilini izlediği için sağ kaşını göremiyordu. “Malum, sizin gibi kendi yatağımda rahatça uyuyamadım bu gece. Alfanın da gözünü kırpmadığına kalıbımı basabilirim. Bizim dinlenmeye ihtiyacımız var biraz.”

Nazikçe gülümseyen ve el sallayan Baekhyun bakmaksızın Chanyeol’ün gözlerinde dolaşan soru işaretlerinin anında yok olduğunu ve sadece kendisini eve götürmek ve uyutmak için can atmaya başladığını söyleyebilirdi. Kyungsoo ona böyle düşük seviye saldıracaksa, hiç saldırmasaydı daha iyiydi. Gözündeki tehlikeli imajını yok ediyor ve Baekhyun’un onu küçük görmesine sebep oluyordu. Baekhyun herhangi bir şekilde hazırlıksız yakalanmak istemediğinden dolayı huzursuzlandı.

“Evimize gidelim artık Chanyeol…”

Baekhyun’un yorgun fısıltısı onun için endişelenen Chanyeol’e bütün sorularını bir kenara bıraktırmış ve öyle ki sokağın ucunda onları bekleyen ve konuşmak için yeterince yaklaştıklarında anında ağzını açan temsilci alfasına bile “Sonra, Kai,” dedirtmişti.

Baekhyun yollarına kimse çıkmadan Chanyeol’ün kucağında evlerine varmıştı.

***

Baekhyun yatakta yorganın altında bacaklarını uzatmış, yanında sessizce uyuyan, elini avucuna hapsetmiş Chanyeol’ü izliyor, saçlarını sargılı eliyle okşarken düşüncelerinin arasında boğuşuyordu.

Parmakları Chanyeol’ün ensesinde değdiğinde alfadan hoşnut bir hırıltı yükseldi, Baekhyun o sırda buna gülümsese bile aklındaki sorulara hızla geri dönmüştü. _Beni zehirleyemezler. Yediğim ve içtiğim her şeyden Alfa da yiyip içebilecekken bunu yapamazlar. Ya da Sehun ve Jongdae bunu fark etmeden bana sadece bana sunulacak bir şey ikram edemezler. Onlara da ikram etmeleri gerekir aynı tabaktan ve bu ortaya çıkar. Tek kişiye sunabilecekleri porsiyonlar içeren bir tabak da gelmedi daha önce önüme. Hayır…_ Baekhyun dudağının kenarını dişledi. _Geldi. Ama onlar da Jongdae’nin bardak kekleriydi_. Gümüş Kurt iç geçirip elindeki tek sonucu kabullenmeye mecbur kaldı. _Büyü_. _Başka seçenekleri yok_.

Dudağını kanattığında Baekhyun dilini dudaklarında gezdirip kanını yaladı. Kanattığı yeri emerek kanın durmasını sağlarken kaşlarını çatarak başını yatak başlığına vurdu.

_“Peki neyle yaptılar?”_ Baekhyun akonitlerin büyüyü yansıtan çiçekler olduğuna adı gibi emindi. Onları kullanarak büyü bağı kuramazlardı. Bunun için daha güçsüz bir düğüme ihtiyaçları vardı. _Ya da güçlü bir noctem’e. _Baekhyun dudağını emmeyi keserek dudaklarını yaladı ve çatık kaşlarıyla düşündü. _Ve bu otlar kolay ele geçirilemeyecek otlar. Bu topraklarda yetişmezler. Güçlü noctemler bulmak için kuzeye gitmeliler. Soğuk ama gerekli yağışı alan topraklarda yetişir bu tarz bitkiler, ve bu bitkiler dışında bir şey bağlamaz büyük ihtimalle lanet büyüsü olan bir büyüyü._ Baekhyun yılın bu zamanında güçlü bir noctem bulabilecek kişileri düşünmeye çalışıyordu, ama bu çok zordu. Özellikle Chanyeol alış satış listelerini bu kadar sıkı denetlerken. İç geçirdi. Kaşlarını çatmayı bıraktı. Başını başlığa dayamayı keserek aşağı çevirdi. Uyuyan Chanyeol’ün yüzünde gezdirdi gözlerini.

“Uyu artık Baekhyun..”

Gümüş kurt kıkırdadı ve boğuk sesiyle homurdanan alfanın dediğini yapıp sonunda rahat bir uyku çekmesine izin vermek için yatakta kaydı, yorganın altına süzüldü. Omuzlarına kadar örtünün altına girdiğinde Chanyeol’ün uzanıp kolunu beline sarmasını ve bedenini kendi bedenine çekmesini beklememişti. Yine de ses çıkarmadı. Uzanıp başını Chanyeol’ün şifahanenin önünde kendisine yaptığı gibi boyun oluğuna sokuşturdu alfanın ve rahat bir nefes aldı. Ciğerlerini Chanyeol’ün kokusuyla doldurdu ve uykuya dalmak için gözlerini kapatarak huzurunun kaynağında bekledi.

***

Gözlerini açtığında bu yeterince dinlenebildiği ve yorgunluğunu üstünden attığı için değil, sıcaktan terlediği için olmuştu. Dışarıdaki hava soluk bir maviydi ve içerisini de cansız rengiyle örtmüştü. Baekhyun uykudan yeni uyanmış hassas gözlerini kısarak baktı etrafına ve gözlerini odasında olduğunu fark ettikten sonra yatağına çevirdi. Kendisini kolları arasında hapsetmiş ve her yerini örtmüş, bedeninin alev alev sıcağı yetmezmiş gibi bir de yorgana dolamış Chanyeol’ü buldu.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun mızıldanarak Chanyeol’ün gözlerini aralamasına sebep oldu. “Çok sıcak. Uzaklaş…” Chanyeol bir şeyler homurdanıp kolları arasından kaçmaya çabalayan Baekhyun’u tekrar koynuna çekmiş ve Baekhyun’u oflatmıştı. “Chanyeol!”

Alfanın başını tekrar boynuna gömmesiyle Baekhyun ağlaşıp mızıldanmış, sonunda da sadece yorganı üstünden tekmeleyerek sıcağa çare bulabilmişti.

Bu sefer yorganın aksine her yerini örtmeyen Chanyeol’den dolayı kolları üşümüş, onları gövdeleri arasına sıkıştırmakta bulmuştu çareyi. Serinleyen ayaklarını da Chanyeol’ün bacakları arasına sıkıştırmış, tekrar uykuya dalmıştı.

Yeniden uyandığında Chanyeol yatakta değildi ve yorganın altındaydı Baekhyun. Etrafına saf saf bakınıp çökmekte olan akşamı fark ettiğinde öfledi ve yatakta oturur hale geçip Chanyeol’e seslendi. “Chanyeol!” Gözlerini ovuşturup kırpıştırdı ve kollarını serbest bırakarak kucağına yorgandan tok sesler çıkararak düşmelerine izin verdi. “Neredesin? Alfa!”

Yaklaşan adım seslerini işittiğinde Baekhyun yorganı tekrar omuzlarına kadar kaldırmış ve serinliğe karşı bir kalkan yapmıştı. “Neden beni uyandırmadan gittin!” Kaşlarını çatıp dudaklarını büzerek uykulu gözlerini kapıyı aralayıp içeri süzülen Chanyeol’e dikip sitem etmişti Baekhyun. “Eğer kalkacaksan beni de kaldırmalıydın!”

Yatağa yaklaşıp kıkırdayan ve oturduktan sonra uzanıp bedenini kendisine çeken Chanyeol Baekhyun’u homurdanmaya itmiş, ağzının içinden bir sürü şey söyleyen ama Chanyeol’ün kelimelerini seçemediği, öpülüp sevilmek için ideal bir bebek izlenimi yaratan Baekhyun da onu itekleyip göğsüne vurarak “Bıraksana beni,” diye ağzının içinden konuşmuştu. “Sinirlendir sinirlendir sonra sarılınca unuttur.”

“Uyu diye uyandırmadım hayatım. Sen kalkmadan da bir yere gitmedim evden zaten.” Baekhyun ona göz ucuyla ters bir bakış atsa bile hapsedildiği kucaktan, bunu duyunca hafifçe yumuşamıştı. “Ayrıca çok yorgundun, uyurken kımıldamıyordun bile. Kıyamadım uyandırmaya.”Sonradan gelen cümleleri ise zaten yumuşamış Baekhyun’un duvarlarını tamamen yıkmış, uflayıp puflatarak yüzünü göğsüne gömmesini sağlamıştı. “İyi madem.”

“Ne yemek istersin?”

Chanyeol’ün sorusuna karşılık Baekhyun biraz düşündü. Chanyeol’ün sesiyle titremiş göğsüne yanağını yasladı ve başını hafif yukarı çevirerek gözlerini kendisine bakan Chanyeol’ün gözlerine doğrulttu. “Ne yiyelim?”

Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Sen ne istersen onu?”

Baekhyun dudak büktü. Tekrar düşündü. Aklına hiçbir şey gelmiyordu. “Ne yemek isteyeyim o zaman?” Tekrar gözlerini Chanyeol’ün gözlerine dikerek sorduğu soruya karşılık Chanyeol’e kahkaha attırmıştı.

“Canın ne çekiyorsa onu iste Baekhyun!” Chanyeol’ün gülerek söylediğinde karşılık Baekhyun da gülmüş ve Chanyeol’ün koynundan çıkarak omzuna vurmuştu. “Aklıma bir şey gelmiyor ki! O yüzden soruyorum işte! Ayrıca böyle konuşuyorsun ama istesem yapabileceksin sanki? Sen de yani…”

Kollarını göğsünde bağlayıp yüzünü Chanyeol’den çeviren Baekhyun alfayı güldürmüş ve tekrar kendisine sarılması için hareketlendirmişti. Yeniden kendisini Chanyeol’ün koynunda bulan Baekhyun bu sefer onunla savaşmamış sadece yanağına sürtülen buruna, yanağa karşı koymaya çalışıp kendisini Chanyeol’e dönememek için zorlamıştı. Ama Chanyeol “Tamam kızma…” diye derin sesiyle mırıldanıp kendisine böyle sırnaştıkça bu çok zordu.

Baekhyun daha fazla dayanamayacağını kestirerek Chanyeol’den nasıl intikam alırım diye düşünmeye başladı. Ondan yapamayacağı bir şey isteyecek, başkalarına da yaptıramayacağı bir şey seçecekti. Sonuç olarak sürü alfası olduğu için birisine yapmasını söylediğinde de Baekhyun’un isteğini yerine getirmiş olurdu. Baekhyun bunun için de uygun bir tercih yaptı ve birden Chanyeol’e dönüp “Bıldırcın istiyorum. Hiç yemedim şimdiye kadar. Hadi bakalım. Bana bıldırcın yap.” diye şakıdı. Kaşlarını meydan okurcasına yukarı kaldırmış, başını tatlı duracak bir açıyla sağa eğmiş, bilmişçe sırıtmıştı.

Ve Chanyeol şok olmuş bir biçimde gözlerini açmıştı. “Baekhyun bizde bahar aylarında bile bıldırcın olmaz nereden çıkardın bıldırcını?”

Baekhyun karşılık olarak sadece omuz silkmişti. “İşte bizde de bıldırcın hiç olmadı ve ben bu yüzden hiç bıldırcın yemedim.” Chanyeol’ü iyice ağına düşürmek için bunu sadece pislik olsun niyetine istememiş gibi davranması gerekiyordu. Gözlerine yavru köpek bakışlarını takıp alt dudağını büktüğünde tekrar mırıldandı. “Hoş sürüye gelmiş olsaydı bile bana yedireceklerini sanmıyorum ama…”

Chanyeol bir süre sessiz kaldı. Ardından ayaklanıp Baekhyun’u elinden tutarak onu da yataktan kaldırdı. Sonrasında da arkasından çekiştirerek aşağı indi. “Chanyeol—” Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün bileğini boştaki eliyle tutarak -ayaklarını yere sabitlemeye ve Chanyeol’ün dış kapıya ilerleyen bedenini durdurmaya çalışırken- ağırlığını verdi ve ayaklarının altındaki halı biraz kaysa da Baekhyun Chanyeol’ü durdurmayı başardı. “Chanyeol nereye?”

“Çok uzakta olmayan bir sürü var ve onların kümesinde bıldırcın olması gerekli. Öyle hatırlıyorum. Oraya gidiyoruz.”

Baekhyun gözlerini kocaman açmaktan kendisini alamadı. “Chanyeol delirdin mi akşam akşam nereye gideriz? Ne işimiz olur?” Baekhyun söyleyecek şey bulamayarak bir süre kekeledi. “B-B--- Bir de yani… Boşver yani… Ben ciddi değildim ki… Yani…”

Chanyeol kekelemesine bir son verip “Olmaz öyle şey, canın istiyorsa gidiyoruz demektir. Yürü.” diye son noktayı koyduğunda Baekhyun açık ağzıyla kapı ağzına getirilmiş, ayağına ayakkabıları giydirilmiş bir biçimde dışarı çıkarılıyordu.

“Chanyeol ya! Akşam akşam ben bir yere gitmek istemiyorum diyorum!” Baekhyun bir bahane bulmaya çalışıyordu. Kendilerini izleyen sürü üyelerine bakmak bile aklına gelmiyordu telaştan. O anda aklında Joonmyeon’u akşam yanına çağırdığı geldi. “Hem—Hem Joonmyeon gelecek karnımı kontrol etmek için! Ya! Chanyeol diyorum!”

Sağlam elini tutmuş kendisini çekiştiren Chanyeol’ün kim bilir sürü üyelerine neler neler düşündürüyordu… Baekhyun kendilerini izleyen, karşı evlerinde oturan Bayan Koo’yu görünce bunu hatırladı. Kadının hevesle başını uzatmasını ve kendilerini izlemeye başlamasını gördüğü anda Baekhyun’un şalterleri atmıştı.

_“Alfa!” _İşte bu, Chanyeol’ün düğmesine basmış ve onu tak diye durdurmuştu. “Joonmyeon karnımı kontrol etmeye gelecek. Bu akşam gitmeyelim bıldırcın yemeye… Hem o sürünün üyeleri de evlerine çekiliyordur artık…” Gözlerini Chanyeol’ün dibine girdikten sonra alfanın gözlerine doğrultan gümüş kurt, artık Chanyeol’ü de büyüleyebildiklerini düşünüyordu gözlerinin. Yoksa Chanyeol’ün gözlerine karşı bu kadar zayıf ve aciz olmasının başka açıklaması yoktu.

“Gerçekten Joonmyeon mu gelecek?” Chanyeol nefesini verip yenilgiyi kabullendiğinde bu soruyu sormuş ve Baekhyun’dan içten ve şiddetli bir baş sallayışı almıştı. “Evet! Hatta sabah onunla bunu konuşuyorduk sen gelmeden hemen önce. Sen de görmüş olmalısın, şifahanenin önünde kapıdaydı hani? Verandanın altında…”

Chanyeol bir süre düşündü ve ardından pes ederek başını salladı. “O zaman ben nehire iniyorum, sen ateşi yak, balık getireyim ve Joonmyeon da gelmişken o da bizimle yesin.” Baekhyun başını tatlı tatlı salladı ve Chanyeol gülüp alnını öperken gözlerini huzurla kapattı.

Alfanın arkasından el sallayan Baekhyun etrafına bakmak için döndü ve kendisini izleyen sürüye tatlı bir gülücük bahşetti. Ama Bayan Koo Gümüş Kurdun o saf gümüş rengindeki gözleri kendisine değdiğinde dudaklarında ölümcül bir seğirme ve göz bebeklerinde ateşler gördüğüne yemin edebilir, titremesinin sebebi olarak onu gösterebilirdi.

***

Baekhyun içindeki sıkıntıyla eve girdiğinde ayaklarından huysuzca çıkarıyordu ayakkabılarını. Üstündeki Gömleği de zarar görmesini umursayacak halde olmayışından olsa gerek bir umursamazlık içerisinde sertçe çıkarmış buruşturup kenara fırlatmıştı. Adımları evin tahtalarından tok sesler çıkartsa da yavaşlamaya ya da sakinleşmeye çalışmadı.

Aklında içini kemiren bir sürü huzursuz edici düşünce vardı. Zihninde çığlık atmayı da kesmiyorlardı.

_Herkes bizim kavga etmemizi, herkes benim bir açık vermemi, herkes Chanyeol’ün beni bir an önce terk etmesini istiyor… Hiç kimse beni burada istemiyor. Ettiğim onca yardıma, herkesle iyi olmak için harcadığım onca çabaya rağmen… Yoksa herkes içten içe kendi çocuğunu, kendi yakınını, kendisini Chanyeol’e yamamak için umut mu besliyor? Bana kara büyü yapmaya kalkacak kadar ileri gittiler mi? Şüphelerimde yanılıyor muyum? Yoksa sürünün sıradan üyelerinden birinin başının altından mı çıktı bu? _

Baekhyun kendisini banyoya atıp yüzünü yıkadı. Kendisine gelmeye çalışıyordu. Dışarı çıktıklarında üstlerine çevirilmiş onca göz bedenindeki her hücreyi karıncalandırmış, tüylerini havaya dikmiş, karnını düğümlemişti. İnsanların açık vermesini bekleyen, alfası ile aralarının bozulması için umut ve açlıkla bekleyen gözlerinin kendisine dönmesi, hepsinin ortasında niyetlerinden habersizmiş gibi dikilmek gülümsemek, dik durmaya çabalamak onu zorlamıştı.

Derin nefesleri arasında yer yer kararmaya başlamış aynaya gözlerini dikti Baekhyun. İçini sarmış karamsarlık ve şimdiye kadar hayatının her evresinde katlandığı bu tavırlar, karşılaştığı bu kişiliklerin birdenbire kendisini zorlamaya başlaması, Chanyeol’ün yanındaki dengesiz tavırları, ağırlaşan ve Chanyeol’ü zorlamak amacıyla ortaya çıkan ihtiyaçları ve istekleri, kalbindeki bu titreme ve kurdunun içindeki huzursuzluğu birer tesadüf değildi. Bunu fark etmesi için kara büyüde bilgin olmasına gerek yoktu. Zorlukla yutkundu ve dudaklarını yaladı. Burnunun ucundan damlayan su damlasının arkasında bıraktığı ıslaklık rahatsız edip huylandırdığında elinin tersiyle sildi. Uzanıp havluyu eline aldı ve alnına dökülen saçlarının yüzüne çarptığı suyla ıslanmış uçlarını kurulamaya özen göstererek yüzünü sildi.

Havluyu yerine astığında kendisine gelmiş sayılırdı. Derin bir nefes daha alıp gözlerini kapattı, açtı. “Toparlan. Düşüp güçsüzleşebilecek bir zamanda değilsin.”

Uzanıp banyo kapısını açtı ve dışarı çıktı. Koridorda yürüyerek merdivenlere ilerledi. İçindeki huzursuzluğu dindirmek istiyordu. Joonmyeon geldiğinde en sakin ve en mantıklı halinde olmalıydı.

Merdivenleri aceleyle tırmandı ve odasına girdi. Dolap kapaklarının önüne geldikten sonra kulpları tuttu ve kendisine doğru çekti. Yüzüne çarpan ferah koku ile rahatlayarak gözlerini kapattı. Gergin kasları gevşeyip göz kapakları aşağı düştü. Sarhoş gibi bir süre yüzüne çarpan havayı kokladı. Elleri istemsizce kulplardan düştü ve kokunun kaynağına, kıyafetlere uzandı.

Eline değen yumuşak kazağa tırnaklarını geçirip kazağı rafından aldı, kolları arasına hapsedip yüzünü gömdü. Gözlerini tekrar açtığında gökyüzü renkli kazağı yerine bıraktı, daha uygun bir şey aradı. Gözleri Jongdae’nin kendisine getirmiş olduğu ve Chanyeol’ün kıyafetleri arasında sıkışmış, kaybolmuş, arkada kalmış kıyafetlerden özenle kaçınıyordu. Çıplak gövdesine Chanyeol’ün ince siyah tişörtlerinden birini geçirdikten sonra serin havaya çıkmış ve üşümüş kollarını tekrar örtmek için Chanyeol’ün kahverengi hırkasını kaptı. Üstüne geçirip büyük siyah taşları diğer parçadaki deliklerden geçirdi. Gözleri hala gökyüzü renkli kazağa gidip gelse ve tekrar burnunu o yumuşak kumaşa gömmek, Chanyeol’ün kokusuna sarılıp kendisini rahatlatmak istese de yutkundu ve gözlerini kaçırıp kapakları kapattı. Arkasına dönüp yatağı topladı. Elinin acımasını umursamadı. Ya da deli gibi kaşınmasını.

Odasının kapısını açıp koridora çıktığı anda kapı çalınmış ve Baekhyun son bir kez daha derince soluk aldı.

Merdivenlere ilerleyip aşağı indi. Hızla dış kapıya yürüyüp kapıyı açtı. Karşısına çıkan Joonmyeon’a nazik bir gülümseme verip İçeri davet etti.

“Hoş geldiniz. Buyurun içeri…” Nazik gülümsemesine daha da nazik bir gülücükle karşılık veren Joonmyeon içeri girdiğinde ayakkabılarını çıkarırken Baekhyun da kapıyı kapatıp tekrar koridorun tahta zeminine çıkmış ve çıplak ayaklarını serinden kaçırarak Joonmyeon’u izlemişti.

“Karnım tamamen iyileşmiş gibi duruyor. Arada sırada yara izi sızlasa da dikkatlice bakmasam fark edilmeyecek hale geldi bile, yine de siz daha iyisini bilirsiniz.”

Joonmyeon kendisini takip edip salona ilerlerken Baekhyun sessizliği bölmek için mır mır konuşmuş ve tatlılığını kullanarak Joonmyeon’u gevşetmişti. Tatlı gülümsemesi ve gün içerisindekine kıyasla bir meleği andıran sevimli tavırları Şifacı betayı gevşetmiş, kendisini rahat hissedip gülmesini sağlamıştı.

“Alfanın eşi olarak üzerinize titrememiz çok doğal. Buna izin vermeniz bizim açımızdan çok rahatlatıcı.” Joonmyeon da salona girerlerken yumuşak bir ses tonuyla söylemiş ve Baekhyun’u etrafını sarmış koku içerisinde bir de duyduklarının mest etmesine izin vermişti. Gümüş kurt alt dudağını dişledi. _Evet, bu doğru, ben alfa eşiyim. Chanyeol’ün eşi benim._

Koltuğa oturup uzanan Baekhyun Üstünden hırkasını çıkaran ve ayakucuna bırakan Joonmyeon’u izlemiş, beta ilaç çantasıyla uğraşıp içinden birkaç oldukça akışkan sıvıyla dolu şişe çıkardığında kaşlarını çatsa da uzanıp üstündeki tişörtün ve hırkanın eteklerinden tutarak göğsüne çekmişti.

Joonmyeon karşısındaki tenle yutkunup gözlerini kaçırsa da işini yapmak için toparlandı ve dikkatlice bakmak için biraz yakınlaşarak gözlerini kıstı, Baekhyun’un da demiş olduğu gibi yara izinin görülmesi çok zordu, öyle ki üstünde pürüz, tümsek bile kalmamıştı. Et tamamen kaynamış, eski pürüzsüzlüğüne kavuşmuştu.

“Dediğiniz gibi yaranın sadece hafif soluk bir izi kalmış. Ama yine de dokular o bölgede daha seri çalışıp daha çok ısınmasına yol açıyor olmalı.” Joonmyeon başını kaldırdığında sordu. Baekhyun başının altındaki yastık sayesinde Joonmyeon’un yüzüne direk bakabiliyordu. “Evet. Orası daha sıcak oluyor genellikle.”

Joonmyeon başını sallayarak çıkardığı şişelerden birine elini götürdü. “Bu o sıcağı almaya yardımcı olur. Nane yağı. Rahatsız olmanıza yol açacak raddeye geldiğinde kullanırsanız ateşi kısa sürede alır. Sadece yaranıza kullanmak zorunda da değilsiniz. Boğucu yaz günlerinde ya da ateşe dokunduğunuzda, herhangi bir yeriniz yandığında yanık merheminden sonra da kullanılabilir. Gündelik yaşam için oldukça pratik bir çözüm yolu. Mutlaka evinizde bulundurmanızı tavsiye ederim ve elinizde kalmadığında bana gelmekten çekinmeyin.” Baekhyun başını sallayarak şişeyi inceledi. Joonmyeon’un gözlerini izleyip bir tedirginlik ya da bir beklenti aradı. Bulamadığında bekletmeden şişeye uzandı göğsündeki kumaş yığınını tutan eliyle.

Joonmyeon’un ağzını oynatarak, “Elinize de iyi gelir,” deyişiyle Baekhyun yavaşça başını salladı. “Teşekkür ederim.” Baekhyun dudaklarını yalayıp şişeden gözlerini ayırdı ve Joonmyeon’a döndü tekrar. “Diğer şişe nedir peki?”

Joonmyeon dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. Yanakları hafifçe renklendiğinde Baekhyun’un merakı uyandı. Dikleşip oturur pozisyona geçti, üstünü düzletip ayaklarını yere indirdi ve Joonmyeon’a oturması için koltuğu işaret etti.

“Bundan… Her çiftimizin evlerinde bulunur. Sizinkini de hazırladım…” Baekhyun kaşlarını çatarak elindeki şişeyi kucağına bıraktı ve Joonmyeon’un elindekine uzandı. Eline bir çocuk merakıyla aldı ve inceledi. “Nedir yani bu?” Şeffaf akışkan sıvı Baekhyun ne kadar çevirirse çevirsin, ya da tıpasını açıp koklarsa koklasın, ne olduğuna dair bir ipucu vermiyordu ve Gümüş kurt sonunda dayanamayarak sormuştu.

Joonmyeon ilk olarak öksürse ve boğazını temizlese de vakit kazanma, Baekhyun’u kendisi anlaması için bırakma çabası boşa gitmiş, sonunda kendisi söylemek zorunda kalmıştı. “Henüz… İlk kızışmanızı geçirmemiş olarak biliyorum sizi, dolayısıyla ihtiyaç duymayabilirsiniz fakat… Küçük hediyelere karşı bir… Önlem diyelim.”

Baekhyun şişenin ağzına dayadığı burnunu utanarak çekti ve kocaman açılmış gözleri ve kırmızı yanaklarıyla şişenin tıpasını yerine taktı. “Ah… Anlıyorum…” Başını salladı yavaşça ve alt dudağını dişlerken ayaklanıp hızla salondaki çekmecelerden birine koymak için bir küçük dolabın önüne koşturdu.

İki şişeyi de yerleştirdikten sonra çekmeceyi kapatıp çöktüğü yerden kalktı.

“Bana odun toplamamda yardım eder misiniz? Malum… Bir elim…”

Joonmyeon sonunda buraya çağırılış nedenine geldiği için mevzu, derin bir nefes aldı ve “Tabii.” diyerek ayaklandı. “Elbette. Önden buyurun.”


	20. ateşle oynamak - bölüm.19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uzzuuuuuuun bir aradan sonra merhaba. AMA ÖZLEMİŞİM BE her neyse adjanknaf ben sizi bırakayım (¬‿¬) 
> 
> yorum yapın bölüm alınnnn

“Bana odun toplamamda yardım eder misiniz? Malum… Bir elim…”

Joonmyeon sonunda buraya çağırılış nedenine geldiği için mevzu, derin bir nefes aldı ve “Tabii.” diyerek ayaklandı. “Elbette. Önden buyurun.”

***

Baekhyun hırkanın ellerini kapatan bilek kısmını yukarı çekeleyerek yerdeki dal parçasına uzandı. Kucakladıktan sonra arkasına dönüp Şifacıyı yanına çağırdı küçük bir işaretle. İyice yaklaştığında ise Joonmyeon, “Bitkiler konusunda bilgin olduğunuzu düşünüyorum… Sürü Şifacısı olduğunuz göze alınacak olursa…” diye mırıldandı ve yavaş tempoda yürümeye devam etti.

Joonmyeon kaşlarını çatıp yavaşça başını salladı. “Vakti zamanında oldukça geniş bilgi haznesine sahip kişilerle vakit geçirdim, doğrudur.” Baekhyun’un evdekine kıyasla oldukça farklı bir tavıra bürünmesi, onu düşündürüyordu. Bu kadar geçişli ruh haller, böyle farklı kişilikler Joonmyeon için göz korkutucuydu. “Bu bilgin olduğum anlamına gelebilir, bir bakımdan.”

Baekhyun alt dudağını ıslatıp başını salladı. Eğilip bir dal parçasını daha kucakladı. Bu sırada Joonmyeon da diğer ağacın köklerinde yatan kuru bir dal parçasını kucaklamıştı. “Öyleyse birkaç sorumu cevaplayabilirsiniz… Sanıyorum ki?” Göz ucuyla şifacının yüzünü kontrol etti, kendisine dönen hızlı ve kaçamak bakışı fark ettiğinde gözlerini hızla önüne çevirdi. Ve Joonmyeon’un bakışını yakalamak için tekrar ona döndürdü gözlerini, tek kaşını kaldırdı. “Hm?”

“Hangi tür bitkilerden bahsettiğimize göre de değişir. Kuzey bölgelerinin bitkileri konusunda o kadar da geniş bir bilgim yok. O topraklara yolculuklar yapmadım, yapmış kişilerle de vakit harcama şansına erişemedim.” Joonmyeon temkinli bir tavırla mırıldandı. Baekhyun’un hoşnutsuz bir biçimde iç çektiğini ve yoluna çıkan yeni bir dal parçasını kucakladığını gördüğünde dudağının içini dişledi.

Gümüş Kurt, Noctemlerin asıl topraklarının karanlık ve hüzünlü topraklar olduğunu biliyordu ve Joonmyeon’un bu kuzey topraklarında yetişen bitkilerini iyi bilmemesi işine gelmiyordu. Ama kendisini tekrar ele geçirmek için hazırda bekleyen umutsuzluk ve huzursuzluğa yenilememek için derin bir nefes aldı ve burnuna dolan orman kokusu, Chanyeol’ün kıyafetlerinden yükselen kendisine has aroması ile gevşemeye zorladı bedenini. _Onları bilmemesi bir yandan da yararlı olabilir. Bu kendi topraklarındaki, erişilmesi kolay bitkiler konusunda yetkin olduğuna işaret eder, hangi bitkiyi kullandıklarını bulamama yardımcı olabilir…_

Baekhyun nazikçe gülümsedi ve Joonmyeon’a dönerek “Sorun değil, ben de yakın topraklarda olması daha olası bir bitkiyi arıyordum.” dedi. Yumuşak gülüşü, gözlerindeki pırıltı, yanaklarındaki tatlı pembelik, gençliğinin getirdiği neşeli aura Joonmyeon’u kolaylıkla etkisi altına aldı. Gevşetip istediği cevapları alması için Baekhyun’un ihtiyaç duyduğu ruh haline soktu.

“Yardımcı olabilirsem ne mutlu bana.” Joonmyeon yüzüne yakışan ve onu daha da yakışıklı gösteren gülümsemesi ile birlikte cevap verdiğinde Baekhyun rahatlamayla bir nefes aldı. “Aradığınız bitkinin adı nedir peki?” …ta ki Joonmyeon sorusunu sorana kadar.

“İsmini bilmiyorum,” Baekhyun dudaklarını yaladı, ayağına çarpan bir odun parçasını almak için eğildi. “..ama size özelliklerini sayabilirim. _Tanıdık geleceklerine eminim_.” Göz ucuyla Joonmyeon’a baktığında şifacının kaşlarını çatıp omuzlarını dikleştirdiğini gördü. Dudaklarının kıvrılmasına engel olamadı. Karşısında gerçek bir beta duruyordu. Tehlikeyi hissettiğinde ya da olası sorunların kokusunu aldığında harekete geçmek için hazırlanıyor, emirleri almaya hazır bir savaşçı oluyordu. İnsanların hayatını kolaylaştırmaya ve hayat kurtarmaya, yara sarmaya ömrü adasa bile Joonmyeon içindeki betayı köreltememiş, savaşçı içgüdüsünü törpülemeyi becerememişti.

“Bazı bitkilerin toprak anadan aldıkları iradeleri olduğu söylenir. Bizim doğa anadan aldığımız iradelerimiz olduğu gibi…” Baekhyun ağaçların yapraklarını dökmeye başlamış dalları arasında seçilmesi güç bir kuş yuvası gördüğünde, gülümserken mırıldandı. “Bu bitkilerin iradelerinin daha zayıf olduğunu da söylerler, iradelerinin daha güçlü olup onu doğa anadan zıt tarafa kullandıklarını da.” Gözlerini Joonmyeon’a çevirdi ve daha ilk cümlesinden hangi tür bitkilerden bahsettiğini anlamış betaya ölçüp biçen bakışlarla baktı.

“Evet, tanıdık geliyor, doğru.”

Baekhyun başını salladı ve seslice nefes aldı. Köyden yeterince uzaklaşmışlardı. “Zannımca bize yakın topraklarda yetişiyor olmalı.” Karşısında koşup onu ürkütmüş her ne ise ondan kaçan bir ceylan gördüğünde Baekhyun hayranlıkla iç çekti. Gözleri şaşkınlıkla açılıp umutla parladı. Hayvanın güzelliği onu büyülemişti. “Tabi bunda yanılıyor da olabilirim.” Baekhyun alt dudağını yaladıktan sonra konuştu. “Genellikle toprak altında olur kökleri ve eski insanların kitaplarında çoğunlukla adları geçmez, geçirilmemiştir.” Gözlerini Joonmyeon’a doğrulttu ve son cümlesini de kurdu. “Bazı…” Dilini dudağının köşesine yerleştirip Joonmyeon’un beden dilini deşifre etmeye, ne hissettiğini, aklından geçen düşüncelerin ana temasının ne olduğunu çözmeye çalıştı. “…tasvip edilmeyen ritüellerde kullanılırlar.”

Joonmyeon, Baekhyun’un akılsız ya da sıradan bir omega, herhangi bir kurt olmadığını biliyordu ama böylesini de tahmin etmemişti. Bitkileri kendisinin öğrenmesi için ömrünü adaması, doğa ananın, toprak ananın nimetlerini, hediyelerini anlaması için senelerini harcaması gerekmişken, Baekhyun bu yaşında böyle derin ve saklanmış, çoğu kişinin bilmediği türden bitkilerden de haberdardı, özelliklerini ve neler yapabileceklerini biliyormuş gibi konuşuyor ve tehlikesinin bu genç yaşında farkında olup ona göre kelimelerini seçiyordu.

Daha fazla sessiz kalmayarak nefes alıp konuşmaya başladı şifacı. Baekhyun’un aklına bir şey gelmiş gibi kendisinden önce atılıp bir şey daha eklemesiyle ensesindeki tüyler diken diken olmuştu. Joonmyeon diz çöküp çaprazlanmış bir şekilde yerde bekleyen iki odun parçasını da kucağına alan Baekhyun’a bakarken duraksadı. “Chanyeol’ün alış satış listelerini dikkatle incelemeyecek kadar güvendiği nadir kişilerdensiniz Şifacı Beta.”

_Baekhyun benden mi şüpheleniyor?_ Joonmyeon etraflarını çevreleyen ve hiçbir kutrun sesini işitemediği, varlığını hissedemediği bu bölgede bulunmaktan o anda rahatsız oldu. Baekhyun’un kendisini ne kadar kolay etkisiz hale getirdiğini ve Chanyeol araya girmeseydi kendisine ne yapacağını hatırladığında Eski İnsanların Tapınağı’nda, Joonmyeon yutkundu.

“Lider Alfamızın—”

“_Sürü Alfası,_ Joonmyeon. Chanyeol bu Sürünün Alfası, _sadece bir grubun lideri değil_.” Ters bir tavırla kendisine bakış atan Baekhyun ile Joonmyeon gerildi ve kurumasına rağmen ağzının, dilini uzatıp dudaklarını ıslattı.

“Elbette, Sürü Alfamızın bana duyduğu güven onur verici. Onu hayal kırıklığına uğratmamak, yüzünü kara çıkarmamak için bütün çabamı kullanarak çalışıyorum Baekhyun-ssi.”

Baekhyun yerden aldığı diğer bir dal parçasını tok ve etrafta yankılanacak bir ses çıkartarak kucağındaki diğer odunların yanına koydu. Şifacı betanın ürküp hafifçe yerinde zıplamasını göz ardı ederek ona gözlerinde yanan ateşlerle baktı. Joonmyeon kendisini bir anda zavallı ve değersiz, hiçbir işlevi yokmuş, herkesi hayal kırıklığına uğratıp kendisinde deva arayan bütün sürü üyelerini yüz üstü bırakıyormuş, hiç kimseye yardım edemiyormuş gibi hissetmeye başladığı sırada Baekhyun ona yaklaşmış ve “_Alfa Eşi_, Joonmyeon. Ben _sadece Baekhyun_ değilim. Sürü alfasının eşiyim.” Diye fısıldamıştı. “_Bu sürünün Baş Omegası_.” Ardından kıkırdayan Gümüş Kurt Joonmyeon’u tekrar yutkunmaya itti. “Seninle hitapların konusunda biraz çalışmamız gerekecek gibi duruyor. Hm?”

Joonmyeon başını eğerek kendisinden uzaklaşmış ve etrafına yaydığı enerjiyi kara bulutlar kaplamış Baekhyun’un etkisinden çıkabildiğinde arasına en az beş adım girmiş Gümüş kurdun peşine koşmuştu. Yerdeki, Baekhyun’un almayı seçmediği bir odunu kucakladı.

“Onu bırak. O çürümüş. Doğru düzgün bir işe yaramaz.”

Doğaya karışıp geldiği yere dönmesi için ağaçlardan birinin köküne, mantarların arasına bıraktı odunu Joonmyeon ve Baekhyun’un yanına döndü.

“Konumuza dönelim.” Baekhyun burnunu çekip söylediğinde Joonmyeon ses çıkarmadan başını salladı. “Bahsettiğim türde bitkilerden yakınlarda yetişeni var mı? Ya da kolay erişim alanında olanı?”

Joonmyeon içini çekti. “Daha da iyisi, köye gelenlerinden var.” Yerde, ayağının ucuna gelmiş odun parçasını aldı ve kucağındaki yığının üstüne koydu. “Ve bugün sana şifahanenin kapısında onu söyleyecektim.”

Baekhyun’un göğsünden yükselen bir hırıltıyla, “Size, demek istedin sanıyorum ki?” diye eklediğinde Joonmyeon Baekhyun’un neden o gün bu kadar bu konuya taktığını düşünüyor ve hızla kendisini düzeltiyordu. “Elbette. Üzgünüm.”

“Size bugün adamotlarımın eksik geldiğinden bahsetmek niyetindeydim şifahanede. Ama buna vakit olmadı.”

Baekhyun Joonmyeon’un telaşla bir şeyler söylemek istermiş gibi bakan gözlerini hatırladığında başını salladı. “Evet.” Kendisi Chanyeol ile eve gitmişti. “Öyle oldu. Ama neyse ki şimdi söylediniz. Söylemeseydiniz daha büyük bir hüsrana uğrardık. _Ben ve Chanyeol_.”

Joonmyeon yutkunup başını salladı. Baekhyun’un Chanyeol’e elini, şüphelerini, kendisi hakkındaki düşüncelerini anlatıp anlatmadığını düşünürken karnı kasılıp midesi büküldü. Bacakları üşüyüp titredi. Chanyeol’ün ne yapacağını, neler yapabileceğini asla kestiremezdiniz. Sinirliyken, belki Baekhyun’dan bile daha çok, tehlikeliydi.

“Bu tarz bitkiler büyüde—” Baekhyun konuşan betaya göz ucuyla bakıp aşağılarcasına güldü. “Kara büyü. Söylemekten çekinmeyin. Bir şey olmaz adını andığınızda.”

Joonmyeon gözlerini kırpıştırıp Baekhyun’dan başka tarafa çevirdi yüzünü. “Korkarım ki çekinememe sebep olacak şeyler duydum, sizin gibi çekinmeden dile getiremiyorum.”

Baekhyun gözlerini devirdi. Uzanıp yere düşmüş bir dalı daha aldı. “İradenizin kuvvetinden eminseniz çekinmenize gerek yok _Joonmyeon-ssi_. Tehlikeli işler olabilirler ama yeryüzünde diledikleri gibi gezip tozamıyorlar. Temiz topraklarda, içleri temiz, bu işe eğilimi olmayan kişilere kolaylıkla bulaşamazlar.”

Joonmyeon Baekhyun’un kara büyü hakkında bunca şeyi nereden bildiğini, nasıl böyle rahatlıkla bilgece konuştuğunu merak etti. “Siz…”

“Beni bırak.” Baekhyun Joonmyeon’un sağ tarafında kalan bir odunu göstererek konuştu. “Şunu da alır mısın? Kucağım doldu.” Joonmyeon aldıktan sonra devam etti. “Bana teslimata karışabilecek kimler var, onu söyle.”

Joonmyeon dudaklarını birbirine bastırıp düşündü. _Baekhyun mu, Yılan Lee mi? Chanyeol mü, Kang Sol mü?_

“Leeler, Alfanın ailesi, Junglar, Kimler ve Chanyeol’ün emri ile Kang Daesung ya da Dong Youngbae.” Teker teker hepsini saydı Joonmyeon ve omzundan bir yükün kalktığını, hafiflediğini hissetti. Baekhyun’un kendisini parlayan bir gülümsemeyle, çökmeye başlamış karanlığın arasında bakması, huzurla nefes almasına olanak tanıdı. “Chanyeol gelmek üzeredir. Artık eve dönelim ve ateşi yakalım.”

Joonmyeon sessizce başını sallayıp bu kadar uzaklaştıklarını fark etmediği köye dönerlerken Baekhyun’u takip etti.

***

Baekhyun ateşi yaktıktan sonra tam zamanında gelmiş Chanyeol’e balıkları temizleyip temizlemediğini sormuş ve onayı aldıktan sonra _o zaman hızla işe koyulalım, _diye mırıldanıp Chanyeol ile birlikte balıkları pişirme işine girmişti. Dairesel olarak kesilmiş balıkları tepsiye dizip fırına sürdükten sonra ise küçük bir kase salata hazırlayıp küçük kare masalarının ortasına koymuştu.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un isteği üzerine her gün mutfaktan masa taşıyıp yerine geri götürme işkencesine bir son vermiş, küçük ve bahçede kalacak sade bir masa yapmıştı. Baekhyun ondan bütün ev inşası, sürü işleri ve Baekhyun’a anlatmaktan kaçındığı birkaç işi içerisinde bunu da istediği için mahcup olmuş olsa da ensesini okşayan uzun parmaklar, alnına dokunan dudaklar içindeki sıkıntıyı anında çözmüş, atmıştı.

Baekhyun iç geçirdi Chanyeol’ü masaya tabakları dizerken gördüğünde. Kendi kendine gülümseyip diz çöktü ve fırına dokunmadan önce ellerine aldığı bezleri kaptı, avucuna ve parmaklarını kapatacak şekilde elinin geri kalanına yerleştirdiğinde, fırının kapaklarını tutup araladı.

Chanyeol aralanan kapakları işittiğinde, hızla Baekhyun’u buldu gözleriyle ve elindeki bezlerle fırının içine uzanmaya çalışan, ayakları ateşe çok yakın olan Gümüş Kurt’un yanına koşturdu.

“Bir tanem bırak ben alayım.” Chanyeol’ün sesi ilgi ve şefkat, belki biraz da sevgi doluydu. Bu manzaraları kenardan, masaya oturmuş izleyen Joonmyeon, Baekhyun’un ensesindeki nefesle ürperip başını hızla arkasına çevirerek gözlerini kocaman açışını, gözlerini kırpıştırarak ormanda kendisini korkutup geren kurttan nasıl da uzaklaşmış olduğunu gördü.

İkili kendi içlerinde işlerini halledip omeganın kızararak fırının taşları ve alfanın bedeni arsından kaçması ve Chanyeol’ün de dikkatini tepside zıplayan kızgın yağları Baekhyun’dan uzak tutmaya vermesiyle farklı yönlere dağılınca gözlerini önüne indirmiş, düşüncelere dalmıştı.

Baekhyun’un etrafında Chanyeol olmadığında ne kadar içine kapanık ve içten pazarlıklı olduğu ortadaydı. Bu Joonmyeon’u korkutuyordu. Alfalarının etrafında da bilinçli bir biçimde az önce gördüğü tarzda hareketler yaparak Chanyeol’ü kandırdığından endişe duyuyordu. Ama bir yandan da sürüye ilk geldiğinde kimsenin gözlerinin içine bakamamış, en ufak harekette yerinde zıplayıp korkuyla köşesine sinmiş o küçük kurdu hatırlamadan edemiyordu. Nadide bir çocuktu Baekhyun ve aradan çok vakit geçmemişti ki çocukluğunu, içinin temizliğini kaybetsindi. Ama hala içi ilk günkü gibi temiz ise Joonmyeon’u, hayatını etrafındakilere, sürüsüne yardım etmeye adamış, insan sevgisiyle dolu bir kurdu korkutup şüpheye nasıl düşürüyordu?

Joonmyeon derin bir nefes aldı ve gözlerini kapatıp sandalyede kayarak yayıldı. _Babamın kitaplarını kontrol etmem gerekiyor… Bu mevzuya babamın kitapları dışında başka bir yerde de rastlayamam zaten._

Masaya tepsi getirilip ortada, kendisi için hazırlanmış yere kondurulduğunda Joonmyeon girdiği düşünce dehlizinden çıkıp dikkatini etrafına verdi.

Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün sağında oturmak için sandalyesini çekerken Chanyeol o sırada kendi sandalyesini çekiyordu. Joonmyeon kendisini vasıfsız ve ortamın dışında gibi hissetmeye başladığında Chanyeol dudaklarını aralayıp “Senin günün nasıldı Joonmyeon? Bugün seninle hiç konuşamadık değil mi?” diye konuşma başlattı.

Joonmyeon gülümseyerek “İyiydi, sabah zaten sen de biliyorsun Omega Baekhyun ile karşılaştık. Kendisi bana akşam gelmem içi davette bulundu, sonrasında gelen şikâyetli herhangi bir sürü üyesi olmadığından kaynaklı ilaçlar yaparak geçirdim günümü. Sıradandı anlayacağınız.” şeklinde cevapladı.

Gözleri salata tabağında gibi dursa bile Baekhyun’un tabağına balık dilimleri yerleştiren Chanyeol’ün ellerindeydi sonrasında da. Gümüş Kurdun lafa katılmasını beklemeyen Joonmyeon ilk olarak irkilmiş ve gözlerini direk Baekhyun’un gözlerine çıkarmış, bir hata yaptığından dolayı kendisini yemeye başlayacakken gülümseyen ve neşeyle şakıyan Baekhyun buna vakit tanımadan içini rahatlık ve olumlu duygularla dolduruvermişti. “Ama ne güzel oldu bakın! Beraber yemek yiyoruz! Chanyeol ile baş başa geçirdiğimiz sofra vakitleri ne kadar güzel olsa da arada sırada başkalarını da misafir edip onlarla vakit geçirmek de güzel.”

Chanyeol tabağına salatadan alırken gözleri kısılana kadar gülümsemiş ve Baekhyun’a düşkün bir surat ifadesiyle bakarken Joonmyeon’un içini rahatlatmıştı.

Joonmyeon kocaman gülümseyip tabağına balık koymuş Baekhyun’dan tabağını aldı ve “Teşekkür ederim,” diye mırıldandı. “Sizinle birlikte vakit geçirdiğim için ben de çok mutlu oldum.”

Baekhyun gülümseyerek başını sallamış ve bir anda duraksayıp gözlerini büyüterek salata kâsesini karşısında oturan Joonmyeon’un tabağına doğru ittirmişti. “Sevip sevmediğini bilmediğim için koymadım. Eğer istersen lütfen bol bol al.” Ardından çoktan ayıklanmış balıklarını yemeye başlamıştı.

Baekhyun yemek başladıktan birkaç dakika sonra konuşmaya girdi. “Görüşemedik dediniz… Normalde belli bir sıklıkla görüşür müsünüz ki?” Sürünün Baş Omegası olması için kısa bir süre kalmış Baekhyun dikkat edip sorduğunda Chanyeol gülümseyip ağzındaki balık parçasını yuttu. “Normalde Joonmyeon ile günlük konuşuruz. Sabah vaktim olursa sabah, olmazsa ben eve gelmeden önce şifahaneye uğrarım, orada konuşuruz. Genellikle birkaç ufak rahatsızlık için giden sürü üyelerinin isimlerini veriyor.” Kaşlarını çatıp başını hafifçe omzuna yatırdığı sırada devam etti. “Çok önemli bir şey değil yani.”

Baekhyun hmmlayarak başını salladı. Balığından bir parça daha koparıp onu çiğnedi. Yutkunup tekrar başını kaldırdı. “Neden böyle bir gereksinim duyuyorsunuz peki? Madem önemsiz bir detay… Sonuç olarak Joonmyeon-ssi’den bahsediyoruz…”

Chanyeol derin bir nefes alıp başını tabağına eğmeyi seçtiğinde Baekhyun kaşlarını çattı ve onları hemen düzelterek Joonmyeon’a döndü. Gözlerinde merak parlıyordu. Kırpıştırırken gözlerini Joonmyeon’a baktı. Beta çok dayanamadan çözüldü, üstündeki bakışların ağırlığından kurtulmak için açıklamayı kendisi yaptı. “Babam Yong-ha… yani eski şifacımız, geçmişte bazı rahatsız edici söylemlere maruz kaldı. Sürünün bütçesini kendisi için harcayıp yasak bitkiler toplamak, herkesten habersiz yasak işler yapmak, yani kısacası eski insanların çalışmalarını takip etmek tarzı şeylerle suçlandı. Kütüphanesindeki eski kitapların varlığından hiçbir zaman hoşlanılmadı zaten. Fırsatını da bulduğu zaman eski yönetim, babamı hızlı bir ölüme mahkûm ettiler.”

Chanyeol’ün gerilen omuzlarını gevşetmek için Baekhyun masanın altından elini Chanyeol’ün dizine yerleştirip gözlerini ona çevirdi ve onu gevşetmek için yumuşakça okşadı. “Ama ben anlayamadım. Bunun sizinle ne ilgisi var? Chanyeol buradayken sizin bu tarz iftiralara kurban gitmeniz imkânsız. Sonuç olarak sizin nasıl birisi olduğunuzun farkında o.”

Chanyeol sessizliğini bozup ağzındakini yuttuktan sonra konuşmaya başladı. “Ama hala sürü içerisinde Joonmyeon’un babasının kitaplarından kurtulmamasından memnun olmayanlar var. Babasına atılmış haksız iftiralara inanmış bu kişiler Joonmyeon’un da babasını takip ettiğine hala inanıyorlar. Biz de onlara fırsat tanımamak için her gün bunu yapıyoruz.”

Baekhyun başını sallayarak onayladı. “Anladım…” Baekhyun gülümsedi ve Chanyeol’e dönerek onu izledi. Yüzündeki gevşeklik, aurasındaki rahatlık ne kadar mutlu olduğunu gözler önüne seriyordu.

“Biraz tatlı yapmıştım önceki gün, ister misiniz?” Tabaklar bitirildikten sonra Baekhyun neşeyle şakıdı.

Onaylama mırıltılarının ardından mutfağa koşup üstünü kapattığı tepsiden bir tabağa birkaç dilim tatlı koydu ve sofraya döndü.

Yemek sofrası toplanıp bir süre de salonda içeride oturduktan sonra Baekhyun Joonmyeon’a gece onlarla kalması için teklifte bulundu ve boş odaları olduğunu söyledi fakat şifacı reddetmiş ve evine gitmeyi tercih etmişti.

Baekhyun ile birlikte Joonmyeon’u yolculayan Chanyeol karşı evin camından kendilerini izleyen Bayan Koo’yu fark ettiğinde kaşlarını çatmış ama sessiz kalmayı tercih etmişti. Joonmyeon’un arkasından el sallayan Gümüş kurdun omzuna kolunu dolayıp onu evin içine doğru çekti Chanyeol ve gri saçlarına dudaklarını bastırdı, burnunu saç diplerine yaslayıp kokuyla mest olurken bekledi.

Yeniden yukarı odaya çıktıklarında Baekhyun neden Chanyeol’ün kendisiyle yattığını sormadı. Çünkü kendi içinde de Chanyeol’ün orada olduğunu ve kendisiyle birlikte olduğunu hissetmeye muhtaç, onu özlemiş bir kurt vardı. Chanyeol için de aynısının geçerli olduğunu varsaymıştı.

Ama gece boyunca uyku halindeki Chanyeol tarafından sımsıkı sarılmış, hareket etmesine dahi izin verilmemiş bedenine bakılırsa, bu hissin Chanyeol için daha kuvvetli olduğu açıktı. 

sonraki bölümde fluff da var kana susamışlık ve soğuk savaş da ne isterseniz var bence siz o bölümü bir an önce almaya bakın kaldjafşadkakjfalkd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yorum yapın bölüm alın ve yorumları arttırdıkça bölümü uzatın (¬‿¬) (¬‿¬)


	21. ateşle oynamak - bölüm.20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> olldukça uzun bir zaman oldu büyük bir heyecanla buraya yine ollllldukça uzun bir aradan sonra gelip bölüm attığımdan beri ama napalım öff kesicem kendimi bilmiyorum ya sınav da yaklaştıkça yaklaştı ayy depresyonumla sizi sıkmayayım sadece özür dilediğimi söylüyor ve sahneyi bi-polar baekkiemize bırakıyorum (¬‿¬)

Ertesi sabah uyandıklarında, Baekhyun yüzünü kaldırmaya vakit bulamadan yanağına bastırılan dudaklar ve saçlarını okşayan, onları arkaya tarayan nazik parmaklar hissetmişti. Yerinde kımıldanarak gülümsedi ve gözlerini yukarı kaldırıp Chanyeol’ün yüzüne dikti. “Günaydın.” Sesindeki neşe ve sevgi dışarıdan bakıldığında fark edilmemesi imkansızmış gibi duruyordu. Baekhyun gözlerinden, gülümsemesinden, dokunuşlarından ve sesinden taşan, içine sığmıyormuş gibi hissettiren neşe ve sevgi ile sarhoş olmuş olmalıydı.

“Sana da günaydın bir tanem.”

Baekhyun kıkırdadı ve Chanyeol’e sarılı kollarını sıkarak ona biraz daha yaklaştı. Eğer bu mümkünse. Başını biraz daha yukarı kaydırıp burnunu Chanyeol’ün boyun oluğuna yaslayan ve teninde dolaşıp müstakbel eşini kıkırdatan Gümüş kurt, o sabah mutlu, huzurlu ve neşeliydi. Oyunbazlığının açıklaması, içinde bulunduğu sonsuz rahatlık, güven ve sevgi kaynağı olan Chanyeol’dü.

“Hep böyle rahat ve mutlu olmayı dilemiştim. Bana değer verip sevgi gösterecek gerçek bir aile ve sıcak bir yuva.” Baekhyun mırıldandığında gözlerini kapatmış ve Chanyeol’ün tenine yaslandığını söyleyebileceğiniz dudakları yumuşak hareketleri ile Alfayı hoşnut mırıltılar bırakmaya teşvik ederken sesinde özlemini taşıyıp sonunda arzuladığı her şeyi kendisine sunduğu için kelimeleri dolandırarak minnetini göstermişti. “Kollarında güvende olmak ve seninle mutlu olmak her şeye bedelmiş gibi geliyor, Alfa.”

Chanyeol iç geçirdi ve tekrar dudaklarını Baekhyun’un yumuşak tenine bastırdı. Gümüş kurdun gözlerinin içine bakacak kadar geri çekilip, araya gereğinden bir milim bile fazla mesafe koymaya niyeti yoktu alfanın, işaret parmağının tersiyle biricik inci tanesinin yanağını okşarken burnunu Baekhyun’un burnuna dokundurdu. “Kollarımda olman ve benim yanımda mutlu olman benim için her şeye bedel zaten Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’ün gözlerindeki ışıltılar birkaç saniyeliğine söndüğünde Baekhyun kaşları çattı.

“Koşup gittiğinde nasıl hissettiğimi hiçbir şekilde anlatamam Baekhyun. Sana yemin ederim ki seni bir köle olarak ya da güçsüz bir kurt olarak görmüyorum. Belki hayatımda gördüğüm en güçlü kurtlardansın. Tek bir an için şüphe duymam gücünden. Ama seni orada gücün çekilmiş, kanın koltuklara bulaşmış, yüzün solmuş bir biçimde gördüğümde kendimi kaybedecektim az daha.” Chanyeol dudaklarını yaladı ve gözlerini kirpiklerinin titrediğini gizleyemeden örttü. “Orada düşünme kabiliyetim elimden kayıp gitti. Sadece bir hayvandım. Tek amacı kim seni o hale getirdiyse onu yok etmek olan acımasız bir avcı.” Bir süre sessiz kaldı Alfa. “Burada geçirdiğin sürede, benim ailem olmayı kabul ettiğin sürede, sen kendini benimle yer değiştirdin içimde. Sen ne istersen o olmak, ne dilersen onu oldurmak benim hayattaki tek amacım haline geldi.” Chanyeol gözlerini yeniden açtığında Baekhyun’un saf gümüş gözleri kendisininkilerin en derinlerine bakıyordu. “Beni bir daha bırakma Baek. Yapamam, anlıyor musun?”

Chanyeol’ün mırıltılarına karşılık Baekhyun sessizce gülümsedi ve bir an için Chanyeol’ün dudakları pespembe, dolgun, yumuşak ve ilgi çekiciydi. Onlara kendininkileri bastırmak ve Chanyeol’ün ağzının nasıl bir tadı olduğunu öğrenmek Baekhyun’un içinde temel bir içgüdü olarak uyanmış ve avına atılmak bir kurt için ne kadar doğalsa Chanyeol’ün dudaklarına meyil etmek de Baekhyun için o kadar doğal olmuştu.

Chanyeol eğer son anda çenesinden tutup dudaklarını Baekhyun’un yanağına yaslamasaydı o anda Baekhyun ilk öpücüğünü Chanyeol’ün neredeyse itiraf olan itirafının ardından, sabahın ilk ışıkları perdelerinden süzülürken, alfasının koynunda sımsıkı sarmalanıp huzurlu bir uyku çekerek geçirdiği gecenin ardından alfasına bahşedecekti.

Katlandığı bütün dehşet, küçük bir çocukken maruz kaldığı zorbalık ve zalimlik sanki ruhunda hiç yara bırakmamış, sanki gecelerce kâbuslar görmemiş, sanki içindeki bu acımasızlık, bu kana susamışlık, bu kendisine karşı koyanlarda dehşet uyandırma isteği hiç var olmamış gibi masum bir gençti orada ve yanağına yaslanan ve kımıldamamayı tercih eden dudaklar kalbini mutlulukla şişiriyordu.

“Beni kırma, ben de senden kaçmayayım.” Baekhyun’un kadife sesi Chanyeol’ün zihnini sardığında ve hiç bekletmeden onay vermesini sağladığında Chanyeol gümüş kurdunun kendisine şart koşup kartları kendi elinde tuttuğunun farkında olmamayı seçiyordu. “Hep seninle böyle mutlu olalım.”

Baekhyun burnunu Chanyeol’ün burnuna sürtüp kıkırdadı ve _kalkalım artık, _diye mırıldandı. Chanyeol içgüdülerine karşı koyarak zorlukla kollarını gevşetti ve üstünden yuvarlanıp cam tarafına geçen Baekhyun’un yataktan düşüşüne güldü. “ _Ah! _”

Baekhyun yatak seviyesini görebilecek kadar başını kaldırıp kahkaha atan Chanyeol’e gözlerinde ateşler yakarak baktı, hızlıca kendi yastığını pençesine geçirip Chanyeol’ün suratına fırlattığında ağzının içinden homurdanıyor türlü türlü şeyler mızıldanıyordu. “Hala gülüyorsun Chanyeol!”

Kendisini bir şekilde durdurup gözlerini kurulayan Alfa sonunda yattığı yerden kalkıp Baekhyun’un yastığını kucağına koydu oturduğu yerde. “Sustum, peki.” Hala başını ovalayan Gümüş kurdu gördüğünde kucağındaki yastığı kendi yastığının yanına koydu Chanyeol ve hızla ayaklanıp saksılarıyla oyalanan Baekhyun’un yanına sığıştı. “Gel, bir bakayım alnına hayatım.”

Gümüş tutamları arkaya tarayarak alnının yere çarpan kısmını açığa çıkardığında Chanyeol kızarmış kısmı nazikçe okşadı. Etin sadece zedelenmiş olduğunu biliyordu ama daha önce birçok kişinin kafasının yere çarpıp çatladığını görmüş, birçok kişinin kafasını yere çarparak çatlatmış ve canlarını almış birisi olarak içindeki korkuyu dindirmesi gerekiyordu. _Benim acımasızlıklarımın cezasını sadece ben ödemeliyim, seni günahlarıma kaybedemem_.

“Bir şeyim yok, sadece çarptım işte Chanyeol.” Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün elini elinin tersiyle kovaladığında yüzünden, Alfa iç geçirmiş ve kollarını Baekhyun’un bedenine sarıp yeniden saksılarına dönen biricik inci tanesine inatla sarılmıştı. _Yüzüğüne başlamalıyım, inci taneme yakışır güzel bir mücevher yapmalıyım_, diye geçirdi içinden Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’un kulağını öptükten sonra krizantemini yeniden pencere kenarına yerleştiren Gümüş kurdu bırakıp üstünü giymek için dolabın önüne geçti.

“Bugün yoğun olacağım, akşama kadar aksattıklarımla ilgilenip akşam da bir süreliğine inşaata geçmeliyim.” Chanyeol anlattığında Baekhyun’un dinlediğini biliyordu, onay mırıltılarına ya da kendisine bakan gözler görmesine gerek yoktu. “Karanlık çöktüğünde evde olurum ama.” Üstüne sade bir gömlek giyip altına da rahat bir pantolon giydi. “Ve yemek yapmakla da uğraşma, dinlen, gez ya da Jongdaeler ile vakit geçir, tamam mı hayatım?”

Çıkardığı şortu katlayıp yerine koyduğunda Chanyeol arkasına döndü ve hala pencerenin önünde duran ve dışarı bakan Baekhyun’u gördü. “Hayatım?” Dolabın kapağını kapattığında Chanyeol yavaş hareketlerle küçük kurdun yanına ilerledi.

“Anladım, Alfa.” Perdeyi çeken ve ansızın Chanyeol’ü büyülemeye kadir bir gülümsemeyle Alfasına dönen Baekhyun hızla mırıldandı. “Benim de evde kalmak istemiyordu canım zaten.” Baekhyun iç geçirdi ve _belki nehir kenarına ineriz_, diye ağzının içinde yuvarladı. “Zaten kirli kıyafetlerimizi yıkamam gerekiyor.”

Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı. “Bunlarla ilgilenme diyorum sana. Bugün gez ya da dinlen, tamam mı?” Baekhyun’un burnunun ucuna kondurduğu küçük bir öpücükten sonra omeganın çenesini okşadı ve evden çıkmak için harekete geçti. Kapıyı açıp merdivenleri inen Chanyeol’ü takip ediyordu Baekhyun. Bir şekilde bölgesini işaretlemeliydi. _Aç kurtlar kıskançlıkla izliyorlardı, izlemeye devam edip elleri boş kalacaklarını anlasınlar._ Baekhyun asla kıskançlıktan arınmış daha üstün bir kurt olduğunu söylememişti. Ya da acınası gövde gösterilerini kendisine yakıştırmadığını iddia etmemişti. _Herkes görmeli zaten. Henüz evlenmediğimiz için bunları yapmam ve Chanyeol’ün kimin olduğunu göstermem gerekli zaten._

Dış kapıya geldiğinde ayakkabılarını giyen Chanyeol’ü izledi Baekhyun kapı pervazına yaslanarak. “Neleri aksattın ben yokken?” Chanyeol’ün duraksadığını gördüğünde Gümüş kurt hafifçe kaşlarını çattı ama hızla yüzünü normale çevirip dudaklarına varla yok arası bir gülücük oturtarak Chanyeol kendisine baktığında onu rahatlattı.

“Önemsiz şeyler.”

Baekhyun içinden gözlerini devirse de bir şey belli etmeden kapı koluna uzandı. Kapıyı açtığı sırada Chanyeol kendisine kollarını doluyor ve yüzünü boyun oluğuna gömüp dudaklarını tenine bastırıyordu. Baekhyun gün gelip Chanyeol’ün kendisini tam da diş izlerinin üstünden öpeceğini düşünmekten kendisini alamadı.

“Kendini çok yorma.” Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün kolunun üstünde elini kaydırırken mırıldandı. “Ve çok geç de kalma.” Chanyeol belindeki elini sıktığında Baekhyun kıkırdadı, uzanıp Chanyeol’ün çenesine dudaklarını bastırdı, son olarak da Chanyeol’ü omzundan itekleyip eşikten dışarı çıkardı. “Hadi, ne kadar çabuk gidersen o kadar erken dönersin!”

Chanyeol’ün yüzündeki gülümseme biraz genişlemiş ve yumuşak bir kıkırtı yükseldiğinde Baekhyun’dan, orada neredeyse iradesi kırılmış, az daha Gümüş kurdu kucaklayıp yeniden eve girecek bir duruma düşüvermişti. Bir şekilde kendisine engel olmayı başardığında Chanyeol kısık bir sesle “Bu kadar hevesli olduğunu öğrenmem iyi oldu,” diye mırıldandı. Tek kaşını kaldırıp Gümüş kurdun yüzünde gözlerini dolaştırdıktan sonra arkasını döndü, ilk adımlarını attığı sırada devam etti. “Seni kendimden çok mahrum etmemeye çalışırım.”

“Zaten bütün ömürüm boyunca bana ait olacaksın, korkma, özlemimle boğuşabilirim.” Ne yazık ki ya da neyse ki Baekhyun aylar önce buraya geldiğindeki utangaç çocuk değildi. Uzun süre Sehun ve Jongdae ile aynı yerde bulunmak ve bu kadar yakın olmak belirli yan etkilere sebep oluyordu.

Artık Chanyeol’ün dikkatini çekmek istiyorsa ne yapması gerektiğini biliyordu. Birisi özellikle üstüne oynuyorsa ve kendisinden bir patlama almak istiyorsa onu nasıl istediği gibi yönlendirip patlatabileceğini biliyordu. Birisi kendisine zarar vermek niyetiyle geliyorsa onu nasıl etkisiz hale getirebileceğini Sehun ona mükemmel bir biçimde öğretmişti. Ulaşılması kolay zehirleri ve onların belirtilerini, nasıl ayırt edilebileceklerini ona göstermişler, Baekhyun’un köydeki ve sürüdeki varlığının kimler için tehdit ya da engel oluşturduğunu oturup sessiz bir açıklıkta saatler boyu anlatıp açıklamışlardı. Sürü üyeleri arasında kimler arasında çekişme olduğunu, kimin kimi sevip karşılık bulduğunu ya da kimin kimden nefret ettiğini ya da kimlerin arasının karışık olduğunu anlatmışlar herkesin hiyerarşideki konumunu teker teker ve tekrar tekrar anlatmışlar, sürünün Baş Omegası olmak konusunda onu ellerinden geldiğince hazırlamışlardı. Hangi önemli sürü üyelerinin resmi ve seviyeli bir ilişkiyi tercih edip kimlerin daha samimi geçinmeyi tercih edeceğini söylemişler, stratejik konumlarda yakını ya da bizzat kendisi bulunan gerek Alfa gerek Beta gerek ise Omega herkesi açıklamışlardı. Çocukların buluşup oyun oynadığı yerlere onu götürmüşler ve yavru kurtlarını kolaçan eden anne babalarla vakit geçirmesini sağlamışlar, çocuklarla arasının iyi olduğunu öğrendiklerinde özellikle daha sıradan ve basit yaşamayı tercih eden sürü üyelerinin çocuklarıyla bire bir oyun oynamasını ve vakit geçirmesini önermişler, bir Baş Omega’nın sürüyü çekip çevirirken daha saman altı yöntemler kullandığını göstermiş geçmişin bir ürünü olarak gerekeceğini düşündükleri bütün ilişkileri Baekhyun’a kazandırmak için özenle çabalamışlardı. Ve başarmışlardı. Gerçekten çok şey başarmışlardı.

Jongdae ve Sehun’un Baekhyun’a katmak isteyip de katamadığı tek şey yatak sanatıydı. Hala Baekhyun’a ulaşabileceği zevkleri ve Chanyeol’e sunabileceklerini gösterememişler, Baekhyun’un utanç sınırlarını ne kadar genişletirlerse genişletsinler ya da kırmızı çizgilerini ne kadar gevşetirlerse gevşetsinler bir türlü bu konudaki ketumluğunu ortadan kaldırmayı başaramamışlardı.

Geçirdikleri vakitte Baekhyun’un kişilik özelliklerinden birisi olarak bunu ortaya çıkardıklarında Sehun da Jongdae de şok olmuştu ama gerçekti; bu narin ve gönül çelen tatlı çocuk hayvani içgüdülerine boyun eğdiğinde tamamen bir canavardı. Bu özelliklerini baskılayıp gerektiğinde öfkesine ve kana susamışlığına bir set çekmesini, içgüdülerini bastırmasını sağlamaya çalışmışlardı. Ve tam da bu amacını gerçekten başarmışsa ikili, başarılarının en önemlisinin meyvesini toplayıp toplamayacaklarını o gün göreceklerdi.

Pazara gittiklerinde, gutu yüzünden hareket etmesi artık çok güç olan ve bahçeyi ekip tavuklara bakma işini kızına bırakmış olan zavallı Carl amcanın tezgâhının önünde, Madam Ghis’in kumaş tezgâhının tam karşısında.

Bir an Baekhyun yaşlı Carl ile konuşup Jongdae’nin canının çekip almakta ısrar ettiği dağ çileği reçelinin muhabbetini yapıp hamilelikten bahsediyorlardı, sonraki anda da Baekhyun avucuna kıstırdığı mürdüm eriğini sıkarak patlatıyordu.

“_Genelde zıbın dikenlere bunu satarım canım, bebekler kolay pişik oluyor, kumaşın nefes alması lazım, bu yüzden biraz daha kaliteli, ama iyi bir şey olsun kumaş, elini korkak alıştırma bence_.”

“Sehun…” Baekhyun kalbinin göğüs kafesinde sıkıştığına yemin edebilirdi. Ciğerleri şişiyor, kaburgaları sanki içe göçüyor, kalbi şiştikte şişip patlayacakmış gibi hissettiriyordu Baekhyun’a. “Sehun, tut beni.”

Baekhyun kesinlikle pişman değildi Sehun’un ince kolunu mahvedip, tenini derin tırnak izleriyle yardığı, kanını yere akıttığı için, çünkü eğer bunu yapmasaydı orada ağzının içinden mırıldanan omeganın kafasını dişleriyle ve pençeleriyle bizzat kendisi koparacak, ödül olarak evinin en güneş alan yerinde sergileyecekti.

_“Biliyorum ama… Karşılığında ne istiyorsun?”_

Baekhyun gülmek ve omegayı herkesin ortasında aşağılayıp yerin dibine sokmak istedi._ Aptal, Madam Ghis’e altın dışında ne verebilirsin? Herkes onun her şeye sahip olduğunu bilir! _diye çığlık atmak istiyordu. _Üstelik sen kimsin? Kim olduğunu sanıyorsun? Sen ne demeye zıbın kumaşı alıyorsun? Ne demek oluyor bu? Seni paramparça edeceğimi bilmiyor musun? Eğer o bebek Chanyeol’e aitse onu doğurduğun anda senden alıp seni parçalayacağımı bilmiyor musun? Sen ne hakla Chanyeol’ün bebeğini taşıyacaksın? Benim Chanyeol’üm. Benim Alfam. Benim eşim. Benim aşığım. Benim sevgilim. Bana ait olan Chanyeol. _

“Baekhyun, sakin ol.” Kulağına fısıldayan Sehun ile Baekhyun dikildiği yerde bir krize girmek üzere olduğunu fark etti. Nefes almayı bırakmıştı. Gözlerini Jongdae’nin elindeki pembe reçel kavanozuna dikmiş ve arkadaşının endişeli yüz ifadesini görmezden gelmişti. Hala avucunda erik çekirdeğini sıkıyordu. Etine batan sivri uç sonunda kanını akıttığında Baekhyun ancak nefeslerini yavaşlatabildi. Kulakları uğulduyordu ve hiç kimseyi duymuyordu. Aklında sadece zıbın kumaşı almaya kalkan bir kuzgun saçlı omega vardı ve kendisine hâkim olmak için kendi kendisini yiyordu.

_Olamaz, Chanyeol asla böyle bir şey yapmaz. O bana ait. Sadece benim. Ve hiçbir şekilde o omeganın kokusunu taşımıyordu, hiçbir şekilde. Asla taşımadı. O iğrenç omega Chanyeol’ün aklını karıştırıp onu öpmeye kalktığından beri bir kere bile başka bir omeganın kokusunu taşıyarak gelmedi eve. Hiçbir yere üstünde yabancı bir kokuyla gitmedi. Chanyeol asla yapmaz. Ona güveniyorum. Ben gittiğimde nasıl dağıldığını gördüm, o benim. Sadece benim. Kanının son damlasına varlığının son demine kadar benim. Evet._

Gözlerini sonunda bir şeylere odaklayabildiğinde herkesin gözlerinin üstünde olduğunu gördü. Yumuşak bir gülümseme oturttu dudaklarına yavaşça. Sehun iyice yanına yaklaştığı için kimse arkadaşının kolunu görmemişti ama ayrıldıklarında kıyafetlerindeki kan lekeleri açıkça görülecekti. Baekhyun hızla bir şeyler düşünmeye çalıştı ama arkasından ensesindeki tüyleri diken diken eden bir ses yükseldiğinde çok da zihnini çalıştırmasına gerek kalmamıştı.

_Ablam_.

Orada, o anda, ilk olarak yaşlı ve zavallı Carl amca, ardından tezgâhta duran küçük oğlu, sonrasında dalga dalga kendisini izleyen herkes dudağının sağ ucunun biraz daha kıvrıldığını ve gözlerinde cehennem ateşlerinin yanmaya başladığını gördü.

Baekhyun Sehun’a baktı. Kız az önceki tepkisinin sebebinin Kyungsoo olduğunu biliyordu ve Baekhyun ona başını hafifçe sallayarak iyi olduğunu söyledi. Ardından arkadaşının etine batırdığı tırnaklarını çekip omzunun üstünden arkasına bakmak için başını çevirdi.

Gümüş kurdun parmaklarından yere Sehun’un kanı damlarken Sehun hızlıca üstündeki orman yeşili bluzun kumaşını tutarak kolunu silmiş, kanı temizlemişti. Baekhyun yutkunup dudaklarını yaladığında ve tamamen arkasına dönüp tezgâhtarlardan birisiyle konuşan küçük ablasına bütün dikkatini vererek baktığında, Sehun onu sıkı sıkı tutup koşmasını engellemek için hazırda bekliyordu.

Baekhyun herkese yerini hatırlatmak ve kendi yerini hatırlatmak için bir Baş Omega’ya yakışacak kaliteli kumaşlardan dikilmiş kıyafetler giyiyordu. Üstünde detaylı ve karmaşık işlemeli bir gömlek vardı. Jongdae bunu ona hediye olarak dikmiş ve özenle işlemişti. Simsiyah parlak kumaştan dikilmiş ve orman yeşili, kan kırmızısı, kar beyazı ipliklerle karın kısmına güller işlenmiş gömleğinin altında Madam Ghis’in en güzel kumaşlarının arasından seçilmiş ve Yejin teyzenin Sehun’un dolduruşuna gelerek diktiği, nadide koyu yeşil bir pantolon vardı. Ayakkabıları en iyi deriden yapılmıştı. Boynunda Chanyeol’ün Bayan Lee’nin kendisini çaya çağırdığını duyduğu zaman kendisine hediye ettiği altın künye vardı. Künyenin ortasında Baekhyun’un ve bariz biçimde diğer herkesin hayatında gördüğü ve görebileceği en büyük inci duruyordu. Saçları güneşin altında beyaza çalıyor, ışık oyunlarıyla hafifçe dalgalanıyordu. Elindeki bandaj bile küçültülmüş ve sadece avucunu saracak kadar az kalmıştı, eğer Sehun’un kanıyla kirlenmemiş olsaydı o bile tertemizdi.

Ve ablası da orada eski, Baekhyun’un ona işlemek zorunda olduğu sıradan kumaşlardan yapılmış kıyafetler ve eskimiş, derisi esneyip çirkin görünmeye başlamış ayakkabılar giyerek duruyordu. Saçları çirkin duruyordu ve bir zamanlar Baekhyun’a gözdağı verip onu küçük gören o kadın orada Baekhyun’a kocaman gözlerle bakıyordu.

“Merhaba sevgili ablacığım.” Baekhyun’un sesi melodik bir biçimde köy meydanında yankılandı. Kimseden çıt çıkmadığı için neşeli ses tonunu açık açık duymayan kimse yoktu. “Geldiğini duysaydım seni karşılardım. Ama sen ne zaman gelmiştin ki?” Gözlerini kırpıştırıp dikkatini kadına tamamen odaklayan Baekhyun ağzını balık gibi açıp kapayan ablasına karşılık kıkırdadı. “Neyse, çok da önemli değil. Seni karşılayacak kişiler zaten belli.” _Bae’ler Chanyeol’ün kanun beyleriydi. Sürü topraklarına adımını atmaya kalkanı onlar karşılayıp gerekirse ortadan kaldırırdı._ Baekhyun derin bir nefes alıp omzundan Sehun’un elini arkaya atıp yeri incitmeyecek kadar nazik ve gerçekten sıradan bir kurt olup olmadığını sorgulatacak ve kendisinde daha ulu bir şeyler aratacak kadar asil hareketlerle ablasına ilerledi.

“Yine de hoş geldin demek boynumun borcu.” Kadının ve eşlikçilerinin karşısında durduğunda Baekhyun gülümseyip konuşmuştu. Kaşlarını kaldırarak yüz ifadelerini kullanıp inandırıcılık katmıştı. Ama gözlerine bakan herkes nasıl kana susadığını görebilirdi. Yine de Baekhyun herhangi bir atılımda bulunmadı. Elini uzatıp ablasının omzuna vurdu arkadaşça bir tavırla. Bütün kibarlığına rağmen yine de yerinde sıçrayan kadın, Baekhyun’u güldürdü. “Buralarda olursun sen zaten.” Baekhyun gözlerini devirirmiş gibi bir hareketle ama devirmeden yüzünü Suji’den tarafa döndü. “Hayatım bugün çayırlara gideceğiz. Rachel ile sen de gelin. Chanyeol karanlık çökene kadar anca dönecek, bol bol vaktimiz var, eğleniriz.”

Kız gülümseyip onaylayan şeyler söylediğinde Baekhyun avucundaki çekirdeği ablasından tarafa atıp Suji’ye mendili olup olmadığını sordu. Eline konan kenarları oyalı pembe bir mendille elini temizlerken Baekhyun kızlara başıyla işaret verip kendisini Carl amcanın tezgâhının önünde bekleyen Sehun ve Jongdae’nin yanına ilerlediler. “Reçeli de aldıysak gidelim artık, hm?”

***

Gün boyu havadan sudan muhabbet eden grup sonunda güneş batmaya başladığında sakin ve huzurlu çayırlıktan ayrılmış, Baekhyun evine dönmek için sepetini toplayıp boş tabakları ve yenilmemiş meyveleri hasır sepete yerleştirmişti. Sadece Sehun vardı o sırada yanında.

Jongdae uyuklamaya başladığı için Suji onu eve götürme görevini üstlenmişti, Rachel ise Jongdae’nin ağır sepetini taşımakla meşguldü. Jongdae hamileliği ilerledikçe daha da aç oluyor ve her şeyi yemek isteğine düşüyordu, Minseok da kesinlikle onu zincirlemediği için ne isterse ağzına beslediği için eşini şımartıp Baekhyun ve Sehun için problem çıkarıyordu. Kilo verme bahanesiyle hamilelikten sonra aylarca topal gezecek ve Baekhyun’un evliliğinin ilk dönemlerinde ortalıklarda olmayarak Gümüş kurdun anksiyetesini, evlilikle meşgul olacak olan Sürü Alfalarının görev üstüne görev yığacağı alfa kurtlar arasında olan, daha da meşgul olacak Sehun’un üstüne yıkacaktı.

Sehun artık Jongdae’nin elinden yemeklerini ellerine vura vura almaya kalkıyordu. Eğer omega mızıldanıp ağlamasa başarabilirdi de ama Sehun acımasız hamilenin timsah gözyaşlarına anında boyun eğiyordu, elinde değildi.

Pazardan ayrılıp tezgâhlardan aldıklarını da sepetlerine sokuşturduktan sonra yola koyulmuşlardı sabah saatlerinde ve o andan beri Baekhyun kendisine biçtiği rolü kusursuzca oynamak için sınırlarını zorlamıştı ama yine de gözleri ansızın odağını kaybediyor, ya Kyungsoo’yu düşünüp içinde fırtınalar koparıyor ya da ablasını düşünüp göğsünden hırlamalar yükselmesini engellemeye çabalıyordu. Ve Jongdae kızlarla ilgilenip onlarla muhabbet ederken Sehun da Baekhyun’un kendisini kaybetmesini önlemeye ve onun aklını dağıtmaya çabalıyordu.

Ama yine de günün sonunda Baekhyun yine içinde yanan cehennem ateşleri biraz bile soğumadan eve dönmeye hazırlanıyordu.

“Baekhyun, iyi misin?”Hareketleri duraksayan çimenlere serdikleri bezin üstünden kalkmış ve örtüyü toplamaya başlamış Baekhyun bir an için kımıldamadan kaldı, sonrasında ise hiç duraksamamış gibi örtüyü toplamaya devam etti. Sehun’u duymamış gibi davranıyordu.

Sehun o andan sonra, Baekhyun’un titreyen ellerini ve seğiren gözlerini gördükten sonra, kendisinden emin olamıyordu.

Başlangıçta her şey güzeldi. Baekhyun’un konu Chanyeol’e geldiği zaman bu kadar bölgeci ve böyle kıskanç olması, Sehun ve Jongdae onu sevgiye ve ilgiye aç, aynı zamanda hayatında ilk kez aşkı hisseden bir kurt olarak düşünürlerken inanılmaz sevimli ve neşe vericiydi. Bu küçük kurt, geçirdiği felaketlerden sonra huzurlu bir eve, sakin bir hayata ve ilgili ve sevgi dolu bir eşe sahip olacaktı, mutluluğu yakalayacaktı. Ama bütün o yumuşak tenin ve sevimli gülümsemelerin altında ikilinin keşfettiği acımasız bir kurt vardı. Kendisine ait olarak işaretlediği herhangi bir şeye el uzatıldığında beyaz ışıklar ile gümüş renkli irislerin altından fırlıyor, avına atılacak bir avcı gibi gözlerini hedefine dikip önüne çıkan her şeyi yok etmeye niyetli bir şekilde harekete geçiyordu.

Suji’nin Chanyeol’e ilgisi olmadığını kızdan duyana ve arkadaşlarından tasdikleyip ilgilendiği betayı görüp ikna olana kadar kız Baekhyun’un yanına yaklaşamamıştı. Onunla yalnız kalmamaya içgüdüsel olarak kendisi karar vermişti. Baekhyun’un çevresine girdiğinde ve onun iletişim kurduğu halkaya yaklaşmaya kalktığında Gümüş kurt tarafından aşağılanıp tatlı ses tonuyla zehirlenmiş, hiçbir şekilde başarılarına dikkat çekememiş, kızın ailesi Baekhyun’un ailesini ağırlıyor olmasına rağmen bütün sürü onlardan uzaklaşıp iletişimi en aza indirmişti.

Bayan Lee Baekhyun’un ölçüsünü almak için onu çaya davet ettiğinde ve bir şekilde Baş Omega olarak onu görmediğini hissettirdiğinde Chanyeol nedensizce kadının torunlarını avcı gruptan çıkarmış ve inşaat grubuna almıştı. Ve herkes sadece Alfa’nın evliliği için hazırlıklarla ilgilendiği, geçmiş senelerin ve gelecek senelerin en büyük olayı olacak bu törenin gerektirdiklerini yerine getirmek için çırpındığı için tek bir ev inşası vardı, Baekhyun’un evinin, Leelerin oğulları işsiz işsiz dolaşıyorlardı ortalıkta. Onlara verilen etler de kuzu ya da tavuk etleriydi. Vahşi mus etleri, geyik etleri, balıklar, evlerine uğramıyordu. Baekhyun’un planlayıp durduğu köy şölenlerinde su gibi akan egzotik üzümlü alkoller –Joonmyeon’un marifetleri- ve lager, ale, normal bira Leelerin hanesine çok da ulaşmaz olmuştu. Bayan Lee gördüğü dolu dolu et tepsilerinden neden kendilerine ulaşmadığını merak ettiğinde ise Alfa’nın sorumluluklarını hafifletip ona yardımcı olmak istemiş ve gelecekteki rolüne ısınmayı amaçlamış sevimli Baekhyun’un evlere dağıtılan av etlerini düzenlemeye başladığını öğrenmişti.

Sehun, eğer Baekhyun’un kabiliyeti içinde olsa Kang Sol’ü kendisine soğuk bakarken gördükten sonra onun evine girip çıkanları da değiştireceği, Alfa’nın ailesinde ayrıklık ve karmaşa çıktığı konuşulup işin ucu Chanyeol’ün saygınlığına dokunacak olmasa kadını delirtip kendisine saldırmasını sağlayacağını da sarsılmaz bir inançla söyleyebilirdi.

Bütün bunlar, Baekhyun’un mantığıyla yaptığı misillemeler, dışında içgüdülerine yenik düşüp defalarca birilerine saldırmaya çabalaması da vardı.

Başlangıçta sevimli olan kıskançlık ve bölgecilik artık o kadar da toz pembe ve zararsız değildi, Baekhyun tehlikeliydi.

Ve içten içe Chanyeol’ün birisine izini verip onun izini de boynunda gururla taşımadan çocuk yapmayacağına inansa da Sehun duyduklarından sonra ister istemez Kyungsoo’nun gebe olduğunu düşünüyor ve Chanyeol’den başka baba adayı düşünemiyordu. Mantığına uydurmaya çalışıp Kyungsoo’nun ne zaman hamile kaldığını hesaplamaya –hala karnı belli değildi- çalıştığında ise en fazla üç ya da üç buçuk aylık olabilirdi. Chanyeol’ün soyuna bakıldığında bu aşırı yersiz bir tahmindi, annesi zamanında Chanyeol’ün annesinin gebeliklerinde normale göre hep daha çabuk karnının büyüdüğünü söylemişti ve Kang Sol’ün gençliğinden kalanlar da gerek Kang Sol gerekse üvey annesi için bunları doğrulamıştı. Ama Sehun Kyungsoo’nun kanından kaynaklı diyerek kendi kendini inandırmaya çalışmıştı.

Sehun içindeki bu berbat hisse engel olamıyor ve Baekhyun’un neler yapabileceğinden korkuyordu.

“Baekhyun…” Sehun mırıldanıp alt dudağını ısırdığında kendisini durdurmaya çalışıyor ve şüphelerini dillendirmemek için dizginleyip gözlerini kapatıyordu.

“Ben bir katil değilim Sehun. Masumlara dokunacak değilim.” Baekhyun’un buz gibi ses tonunu işittiğinde güneş eskisi gibi ısıtmıyordu. “Bebeğe dokunacağımı sanmıyorsun herhalde.” Gümüş kurt Sehun’un endişelerini dindirmek amaçlı gibi görünen cümleler kurduğunda tam tersini yapıyordu, böyle kıkırdayıp duygusuz gözlerle kendisine baktığında, _tabiki_ tam tersini yapıyordu.

“Baekhyun, bebek, eğer varsa, ne kadar suçsuzsa Kyungsoo da o kadar suçsuz-” Baekhyun’un gözlerini daha önce daha açık renkle parlarken ya da anlık beyaz çizgiler taşırken görmüştü Sehun ama hiç bembeyaz görmemişti. İrisinin çevresindeki gri halka olmasaydı Gümüş kurdun irisleri gözünün beyazında seçilemeyecekti.

“Onu Chanyeol’ün aklını karıştırıp kendisine bağlamaya çalışmadan önce söyleyebilirdin, ama artık söyleyemezsin Sehun.” Küçük kurdun sesi derin ve kalındı. Tonunda bir vahşilik vardı. Yalnız kurtlar gibi konuşuyordu: tehlikeli, saldırgan ve öfkeli; köşeye sıkışmış ve yalnız kalmış. “Zavallı bebek doğduğundan itibaren benim çocuğum olacak, ve o omega ortadan kaybolacak. _Öyle ya da böyle._ Duyuyor musun?”

Sehun yutkundu. “Baekhyun, annesinden ayıramazsın yavruyu.”

Dizlerinin üstüne çöktüğü yerden kalkan ve elindeki sepetle üstüne yürüyen Baekhyun Sehun’dan yaşça küçüktü, bedenen küçüktü, pençeleri de küçüktü. Ama dişlerini gösterip saldırmaya hazır bir kurt olarak üstüne yürüdüğünde hiçbiri önemli değildi. Onun dişleri Sehun’unkilerden daha keskindi. “Öyle bir ayırırım ki.” Sesi hırıltılıydı. “O ikiyüzlü, entrikacı, iğrenç kurdun benim topraklarımda işi yok. Ya ölü olarak toprağa karışacak ya da defolup kaçacak. Kimsenin oyunlarla ve hileyle Chanyeol’ü benden ayırmasına izin vermem. _Duyuyor musun?_” Göğsü hızla inip kalkan Baekhyun Sehun’un kalbinin üstüne işaret parmağını bastırıp kızı iteklediğinde gözleri sadece beyaz değildi artık öfkeyle gerçekten parlıyordu. “Kimse Chanyeol’ümü benden alamaz.” Gümüş kurt histerik bir gülüş bıraktığında çayırlığa, Sehun yutkundu. “Yoluma çıkmayı planlama Sehun. Arkadaşlığımızı hiç etme.” Dudakları kıvrımını kaybedip Baekhyun düz bir surat takındığında Sehun küçük kurdun içindeki canavarı rahatça görebiliyordu. “Seni ezip geçmek istemem ama ezip geçerim rahatlıkla Sehun. Acımam.”

Sepet ve sepetin kapağının üstüne serilmiş katlı örtü Baekhyun’un elinde uzaklaştığında Sehun güneş tamamen batana kadar orada kaldı. Kime gideceğini bilmiyordu. Kimden yardım isteyebilirdi?

Yardıma ihtiyaç duyduğunda daima aklına gelen kişi Joonmyeon olurdu, her zaman kendisine destek olmuş ve yaralarını sessiz sedasız sarmış abisi o anda da aklına geldi. Ama bunu yapması, anında Chanyeol’e haber gitmesi demekti. Joonmyeon asla bir şey saklamazdı Chanyeol’den. Sehun bu yüzden defalarca kime içindekileri anlatacağını bilemeyip ona gittiğinde anlattıklarının Lider Alfa’dan saklanmayacağını söylenerek geri çevrilmişti. Ve Sehun Chanyeol’ün asla böyle bir şeye inanmayacağını biliyordu. Sehun ve Joonmyeon’un tanıdığı kurt ile Chanyeol’ün tanıdığı kurt arasında büyük farklar vardı. Joonmyeon’un güvenilirliği azalırdı Chanyeol’ün gözünde.

Jongdae hamileliğinin sonlarındaydı. Endişe onun için iyi değildi.

Sehun’un annesi Baekhyun’a anlayışlı ve sevgi dolu yaklaşmış olabilirdi ama kendi eşine bile sonsuz güven duymamış, bunun ödülünü alıp ihanetini gördükten sonra da bu güvensizliği iyice kuvvetlenmişti: Baekhyun’un söyledikleri anında herkese duyurulur ve Baekhyun’u iyileştirmek yerine daha da çok yaralarlardı.

Sehun babasını düşündü. Annesi sert ve güvensiz bir alfa olabilirdi ama babası daha aklı selim bir alfaydı. Sehun alt dudağını dişledi. Ama babası bunu bir kez duyduktan sonra asla unutmaz ve mutlaka kullanırdı. Chanyeol’e sadık olması daha çok güç istemediği anlamına gelmiyordu.

Baş ağrısıyla boğuşurken bir şekilde köye döndü Sehun. Chanyeol’ün Baekhyun’u tek başına bıraktığı için kafasını kopartacak olduğunu ancak köye yaklaştığında ve alfanın öfkesini hissettiğinde hatırladı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eğer bipo baekkiemizi sevdiyseniz yorumlara sevmediyseniz DERHAL yorumlara bekliyoruz criticism always makbuldür canlarım tenkitinizi yapın ne düşünüyorsanız yazın zira mutluluğa ve yargısız aşağılamasız bir şekilde benliğimden habersiz insanlarla iletişime muhtacımmmm ಥ_ಥ


	22. ateşle oynamak - bölüm.21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> evet ben bir yalancı olabilirim, gelicem diyip gelmemiş olabilirim, ben bir rezil olabilirim, kısa kısa bölümler atıp duruyor olabilirim ama açıpve bundan sonra buradayım, çünkü neden ULAN İKİ SENELİK CEHENNEM AZABI IS OVER YAAAA evet canlarım ciğerlerim papatyalarım bilimum çiçeklerim ben buradayııııım
> 
> lütfen elinşizdeki yumurtaları bir kenara bırakın :(((

Baekhyun sepeti avucunda elinin yeni iyileşmiş olmasını umursamadan sıkıyor ve kendisine hâkim olmaya çabalıyordu. Etraf doğal olmayan bir ışıkla aydınlatılmış ve beyaz renk doğanın renklerini soldurmuştu ve bu anomalite Baekhyun’un daha çok gerilmesine yol açıyor, bilinçsizce, içindeki ürken kurt etrafın garipliği ile ensesindeki tüyleri kabartıp önüne çıkan ilk ava saldırmaya hazırlanıyordu.

Yolun bir yerinde bir şekilde gözleri önünde hamile karnını kocaman bir gülümsemeyle okşayıp siyah saçlı ve kalp dudaklı bir çocukla ateşin yanında oynayan Chanyeol’ü izleyen Kyungsoo canlandığında, sepeti elinden fırlatıp çığlıklarla içindeki birikmiş gerginliği ormana haykıran Baekhyun ağaçların arasında kimlerin olduğunu ya da hangi canavarın nereden çıkacağını umursamadan acısını atmaya çalışıyordu. Gözlerinin önünde canlanmış sahne onun için var olmuş ve olabilecek bütün işkencelerden daha can yakıcı, daha ruh kırıcıydı.

Chanyeol’ün kendisine ait olmadığı bir gelecek onun için ölümsüz azap demekti.Kim ondan buna izin vermesini bekleyebilirdi? Elleri kolları bağlı bir şekilde, olabilecek olanı umursamayarak Chanyeol’ün parmakları arasından kayıp gitmesi olasılığına boyun eğmesini bekleyebilirdi ki? Buna izin vermesi imkânsızdı. Buna sessiz kalıp sakince beklemesi imkânsızdı. Ya birisi onun pençeleri ve dişleri ile ölüme kavuşacaktı ya da Baekhyun kendi canına kıyacaktı.

Sehun’un ona yapmayı göze aldıklarını söylediğinde takındığı yüz ifadesi belirdi gözleri önünde. En yakın arkadaşı, yoldaşı, kendisine yaşamanın ve eğlenmenin, genç olmanın ne demek olduğunu gösteren, hayat şarabını tattıran kişi bunları söylediğinde gözlerinde dehşet ve tiksintiyle kendisine bakmış, geri gidip kendisiyle arasına mesafe koymuştu. Sadece kendisine ait olanı korumayı ve yaşama sebebini elinden alacak olanlara karşı kendisine ait olan için savaşmayı göze almış olduğu için kendisine böyle bakmıştı. Sehun, kendisine tiksintiyle bakıp dehşetle kendisinden kaçmıştı.

Sehun’un ve Jongdae’nin kendisine daima destek olacağına inanan masum ve naif tarafı derin bir yara alıp Baekhyun’un içinde kalmış son çocukluk da boyun eğmişti hayatın gerçek yüzüne.

Gerçekten güveneceği ve kendisini ne yaparsa yapsın kabullenecek tek bir kişi vardı.

Ve diğerleri de o tek kişiyi de kaybetmeyi göze alıp eli kolu bağlı, güçsüz ve zararsız, güzel ve sevimli bir çiçek olup Baekhyun’dan koparılana ve solana kadar beklemesini mi istiyorlardı? _Beni iradesiz ve tehlikesiz bir çiçek olarak görmek istiyorlarsa çok büyük hüsrana uğrayacaklar. Benim kanımın son damlasına kadar vahşi bir kurt olduğumu unuttukları için pişman olacaklar. Eğer onların dilediği gibi savaşmaktan kaçacak bir gül olsaydım şu an burada olmazdım. Chanyeol benim olmazdı_. Baekhyun yutkundu. Alnını yasladığı ağaç gövdesine yeninden yumruğunu savurdu. _Ama buradayım, hayattayım, yaşıyorum ve Chanyeol’e sahibim. Herkes, ama herkes, benim yerimde olmak ve benim sahip olduklarıma sahip olmak istiyor. Ama buna değecek, bu ödüllere sahip olabilecek tek kişi benim. Chanyeol’ün eşi, çocuklarının tek annesi olacak kişiyim, bunun için yeteri kadar güçlü olan, onun yanına yakışan benim. Benim._ Baekhyun gerçekleri mi tekrar ediyordu yoksa kendisini mi ikna etmeye çalışıyordu bilmiyordu. Onu en çok da bu korkutuyordu.

_Hayatımın başında ailemin isminde bir kara leke, yüzlerce yıl içerisinde doğmuş tek erkek omegaydım._ _Bir hizmetçi ve bir aşağı seviye yaratıktım. Buna inandırılıp bu inanca göre kullanıldım. Ailem kendi sürüsünden birisiyle bile evlendirmek istemedi. Görmek, varlığımı hatırlamaktan çekindi. Varlığım bir lanetti ve bu lanete boyun eğip beni doğduğumda boğmadıkları için onların pençesinde geçirdiğim her dakikanın öcünü almak istediler. Belki de aldılar. Beni korumak ve bana göz kulak olmakla yükümlü olan adam, babam, beni kullanılacak ve satılacak bir et parçasından ibaret gördü. Beni aralarına alıp beni hayata hazırlayacak olan kardeşlerim benden hastalıklıymışım gibi kaçındı. Beni sevmek ve büyütmekle sorumlu olan annem benden nefret etti. Varlığım onun için işkenceydi. Başarısızlığı ve itibarının karanlık parçasıydım. Kullanıldım, satıldım, kendi babamın tecavüzünden kaçmaya mecbur kaldım, ağabeylerimin dişleri ve pençeleriyle ölmeye mahkûm edildim ve sonunda başaracaklarında da kurtarıcıma kavuştum. Ağzından kan akarken ve gözlerinde hiddet ve gazap taşıyordu. Benim kim olduğumu bilmiyordu, beni tanımıyor ve nasıl birisi olduğumu bilmiyordu. Ama aynı anda beş tane kurdun arasına atlayacak kadar aptaldı. Bu hayatta beni bir şeylere değer gören ilk kişi oydu ve şimdi benden onu almaya kalkıyorlar. Sahip olduğum ve sahip olabileceğim tek huzuru ve sevgiyi, aşkı elimden almak ve kendisinin yapmak isteyenlere karşı merhametli ve yumuşak yaklaşmamı, istediklerim uğruna savaşmamamı bekliyorlar. Benden Chanyeol’den olmak pahasına sevimli bir köpek yavrusu olmamı bekliyorlar. Ama asla, asla buna izin vermeyeceğim. Ben basit bir çiçek, minik bir serçe, güçsüz bir kedi ya da zararsız bir köpek yavrusu değilim. Ben bir kurdum. Benim olana dokunmaya kalkana gereken cevabı vermek ve benim olanı bana ait olarak ibka etmek için ne gerekiyorsa yapmaya hazırım. _

Gözlerini açtığında yeni iyileşmiş eli yeniden yaralıydı. Eklem yerlerinin üstündeki deri soyulmuş, kan toplamıştı. Parmak boğumları morarmış ve tırnakları avucuna batıp etini kanatmıştı.

Gözlerini açtığında gözleri yanıyor ve kirpiklerindeki ıslaklık, gözaltlarındaki gerginlik, yanaklarındaki soğukluk rahatsız olmasına sebep oluyordu. Ama renkler normale dönmüştü, ürkütücü solukluk kaybolmuş, doğanın renkleri mavisi koyulan gök ile tonlarını değiştirse bile olması gerektiği gibi görünmeye başlamıştı. Baekhyun derin nefesler alarak hızlanmış soluklarını düzene sokmaya çabaladı. Avucundaki kanın yanağını kirletecek olmasını umursamadan yanaklarını sildi elleriyle ve parmaklarının tersi ile canının yanacak olmasını umursamadan gözlerini ovuşturdu ve ıslaklığı gidermeye çabaladı.

Sepetin içindekiler etrafa saçılmıştı ve ters dönmüş hasır sepeti bu kadar uzağa fırlattığını düşünmemişti Baekhyun. Ama delilik anında, çığlıkları arasında fırlatıp tekmelediği sepet işte oradaydı.

Bir şekilde içinde olması gerekenleri topladı Baekhyun ve omuzlarını düşürüp bedenini son kas lifine kadar ağrıtmış bu günü Chanyeol’ün kolları arasında bitirmeye hevesli bir şekilde sonunda evine dönüyordu.

Sonunda köye yaklaştığında birden ortaya çıkmış Chanyeol kendisine hızlı adımlarla geliyor ve gözlerinde endişe ve korku ile kendisini sarmalamaya hazır bir biçimde bekliyordu.

Baekhyun ciğerlerinin sıkıştığını hissetti. _Ağlama. Bundan daha güçlüsün, ağlama. Buna katlanabilirsin, içinde tutabilirsin, sen kırılgan ve solmaya hazır bir çiçek değilsin. Ağlama_. Ama Chanyeol oradaydı. Sıcak koynu ve yumuşak boynu ile, güven veren kucaklayışı ve kendisini sıkı sıkı tutmaya hazır eller ile başlı başına bir dayanak, karşısında çökmek ve yıkılmak için mükemmel bir yoldaştı.

Elindeki sepeti yere bıraktı ve kendisine elini uzatıp acısında ona destek olmak için teklifte bulunan eşinin elini tutup onu köyden uzağa çekiştirdi.

Ağaçlar arasında daha da yol aldılar ve Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün ne kadar yorgun olduğunu düşünmektense kendi Chanyeol’e sarılıp gözyaşı kalmayana dek ağlama ihtiyacına odaklanarak eşini çekiştirdi.

Yaşlı ve devasa bir ardıç ağacının altında Chanyeol’ü çekiştirmeyi bıraktı Baekhyun ve arkasına döndü. Chanyeol kendisini kucaklamak için hazırdı. Baekhyun yanaklarına ulaşan elleri hissetti. Onların üstüne koyduğu kendi elleri ile çekmeye çabalasa bile gözyaşları akıyordu ve Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün gözyaşlarını teker teker silen başparmaklarını teninden ayırmak istemiyordu.

Hıçkırıklar yükseldiğinde göğsünden, Chanyeol saçlarını, alnını, yanaklarını öpücükleriyle donatmıştı ve Baekhyun sonunda Chanyeol’ün kendisini göğsüne çektiğini, kollarını gövdesine sardığını hissedebilmişti. Bunu beklediğini göstermekten çekinmeden Chanyeol’ün ön koluna indirdiği ellerini hızla alfasının omuzlarına çıkarmış, onu ne kadar sarabildiyse o kadar sarmıştı.

Yüzünü Chanyeol’ün boynuna gömmekten çekinmemişti. Chanyeol’ün gömleğini avucuna sıkıştırmış, tenini dahi ıslatana kadar gözyaşlarını akıtmıştı. Dizleri üstüne çöküp kendisini kucağına alan ve kollarını sıkı sıkıya bedenine dolayan Chanyeol’ün sesini çıkardığı yoktu.

***

Sehun köye geldiğinde etraf sessizdi ve ortalıkta pek kişi yoktu. Tenha sokaklardan geçip evine ilerlediği sırada gördüğü tek tük sürü üyelerinin suratlarının ya beş karış asık ya da su perisi görmüş gibi kocaman gülümsemelerle aydınlık olduğunu fark ettiğinde kaşlarını çattı. Gülümseyenlerden birisine yaklaşıp ona ne olduğunu sormak istediğinde varlığını sezen kurt yüzünde şaşırtıcı derecede derin bir somurtuşla kendisine bakmış, kaşlarını çatıp gözlerini kısmış ve konuştuğu gruptan bir kişinin dirseğini yakalayıp kucağındaki testi ile uzaklaşmaya başlamıştı. _Ne sorunu var bu kızın? Daha dün kıkırdayıp ormanda devriye gezmiyor muydun Taehee ile?_ Grup da ikiliyi anında takip ettiğinde Sehun öylece kalakalmıştı.

_Ne oldu?_

***

Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün kucağında yatıp gökyüzünü izlediği köy meydanında etraflarını sarmış kalabalığın uğultusundan uzaklaşmış, zihnine dalıp düşünceleri arasında sıkışmıştı. Aklında tonlarca plan, korkutucu gerçekler, gerçekleşmesini istediği korkutucu gelecekler ve Chanyeol’ün varlığı içinde sıcak ve serin bir karmaşanın ortasında rahatlıyordu. Zihnindeki kaos onu düzene sürüklemiş ve Chanyeol eğilip boynuna kokulu bir öpücük kondurduğunda şelalenin kazanından suyun yüzeyine çıkar gibi kendisine gelmişti. “Alfa?”

Chanyeol gülümseyip bacakları arasında uzanıp göğsünde yatan Baekhyun’un belindeki kolunu sıkılaştırdı ve boştaki eliyle saçını okşayarak Gümüş kurda sıcak bir gülümseme ile kalabalığın uğultusu arasında dahi rahatlıkla seçilecek boğuk ve hırıltılı sesiyle “Şarap ister misin bir tanem?” diye sordu.

Baekhyun’un yumuşak mırıltısıyla onayını aldığında, Chanyeol tepsiden orta boy bir testiyi alıp hemen yanına yere koydu. Boş kupalardan da iki tane kapıp hızla birisine tepsiden koyu kırmızı üzüm şarabını döktü. “Daha iyi hissediyor musun kendini hayatım?”

Baekhyun başını salladı. “Evet. Kabul ediyorum, Sehun’un beni böyle kırmasını beklememiştim, ilk tanıştığımızdan beri hep bana nazik ve sevgi dolu yaklaşmıştı. Fakat iyiyim. İlk arkadaşım oydu fakat tek arkadaşım, destek aldığım tek kişi o değildi. Her şeyden önce sen varsın zaten. İyiyim şimdi.” Chanyeol’ün elinden seramik bardağı alan Baekhyun alt dudağını ıslatıp şarapta gözlerini gezdirdi. “Seni endişelendirdiğim için üzgünüm.”

Chanyeol kaşlarını çatıp hızla elindeki şarap testisini bırakıp kendisine doldurduğu kupayı almayı bir kenara bırakıp elini Baekhyun’un saçlarına attı. Parmaklarını tutamların arasından geçirip arkaya tararken “Sakın,” diye mırıldandı. “Ben her zaman buradayım ve sen asla benim nasıl hissedeceğimi düşünerek içinde biriktirmeyeceksin endişelerini ve kırgınlıklarını. Bu işte beraberiz artık.” Baekhyun’un yanağını avuçladığında uzanıp dudaklarını Baekhyun’un diğer yanağına bastırdı. “Bir tanem benim…” Chanyeol Baekhyun’un saçlarını okşamaya devam ederken düşünmeksizin mırıldanmış, burnunu Baekhyun’un kokusu ile doldurmuştu derin nefesler çekerek.

Chanyeol bardağını almak için yanına döndüğünde yeşil çimenler üstünde kendisini bekleyen bardağı kavramadan önce küçük bir sesle “Chanyeol…” diye mırıldanan Baekhyun dikkatini tekrar üstüne çekmişti bile. Bardağı kavrayan Chanyeol dudaklarına götürmeden önce yaslandığı ağaç gövdesinde kaydığını fark ettiğinde hafifçe yükseldi ve cevap verdi. “Efendim hayatım?”

Şaraptan bir yudum aldıktan sonra bardağı tekrar çimenlerin üstüne bıraktı Chanyeol. “Ben seni çok seviyorum biliyorsun değil mi?” Baekhyun’un çekingen ve küçük ses tonu keskin kulaklarına ulaştığında Chanyeol’ün göz bebekleri büyüyüm kalp ritmi hızlandı. Şok bedenine dalga dalga yayılırken gözlerinin ansızın buluştuğu saf gümüş gözler kendisini hipnotize ediyordu.

Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün bakışlarındaki yoğunluğa dayanamayarak gözlerini aşağı indirip elindeki şarap kupasının ağzında parmaklarını gezdirirken derin nefesler aldı. “Sen benim varlığımın temeli haline geldin. Sensiz nasıl nefes alınır bildiğimi bile sanmıyorum artık.” Düşünmeksizin içinden ne geçiyorsa dudaklarından döküyordu Baekhyun. “Eğer sen olmazsan yaşayabileceğimi bile sanmıyorum. Sen olmasaydın zaten yaşamayacaktım ama tek başıma olacaktım. Şimdi, sen olmazsan ben ‘_ben’_ olarak yaşayamam, ya da hiç yaşayamam. Bu o kadar yoğun ve o kadar derin bir şey ki… Adını bile bilmiyorum. _Varlığımın mihenk taşı oldun, Chanyeol_. Sen, _Alfa Chanyeol_, benim yaşama nedenim, amacım ve şeklimsin.” Baekhyun dudağını ısırdı.

Chanyeol kulağında aynı saniye içerisinde yüzlerce kez yankılanan cümlelerin etkisinde donmuş bir biçimde Baekhyun’un kendi kendine gülüşünü izliyordu. Ve Chanyeol Baekhyun’un kendisine gülmediğini biliyordu, o aklındaki her neyse o kadar acınası ya da acımasızca gelmiş olacaktı ki böyle inançsız bir gülüş yerleşmişti dudaklarına. Chanyeol yutkundu. O dakikayı asla unutamayacağını biliyordu Chanyeol. Hayatı boyunca her adımında kendisini takip edecekti bu kelimeler, bu an. Her adımını şekillendirip her anının ilerleyişinin temel sebebi olacaktı.

Ciğerlerinden salınan zorlu bir nefes Baekhyun’un kendisine bakmasını sağlamıştı. “Beni bırakmayacaksın değil mi Chanyeol? _Yapamam_… Olmaz.” Baekhyun gözlerinin içine bakarken mırıldandığında Chanyeol’ün gözlerinde bir kıvılcım çaktı. _Asla. Asla, Baekhyun_. İçindeki kurt uluyor ve kükrüyordu. Haykırıyordu. “Ben bu dünyada seni benden almaya kalkacak herkesi ortadan kaldırabilirim, herkesi savuşturabilirim. Ama sen benden kendin gidersen biterim. Yapamam, dayanamam Alfa.”

Chanyeol göğsünden yükselen bir hırıltıyla cevapladı. “Asla. Beni senden sen bile gönderemezsin Baekhyun. Bu dünyada endişesini duyacağın son şey bile değil bu yersiz korku.” Chanyeol, Baekhyun için belki de altı boş teselli sözleri ve ikna cümleleri olan bu kelimeleri hırladığında Baekhyun’un bedeninin gevşediği hissetti kendi bedeninin üstünde. Ama her kelime her hecesine kadar gerçek ve yüzlerce yıllık çınarlar gibi yıkılmayacak, eğilmeyecek ve bükülmeyecek, asla kırılmayacak birer yemindi. Baekhyun Chanyeol’den istese bile kurtulamayacaktı. İstese bile Chanyeol’ü gönderemeyecekti. O yeminler Chanyeol’ün insanının değildi, kurdunun yeminleriydi.

“Öper misin beni Chanyeol?” Baekhyun elindeki kupayı Chanyeol’ünkinin yanına bırakıp ellerini Chanyeol’ün göğsünde yukarı tırmandırırken Chanyeol’ün gözleri tatlı bir kahverengiden koyu bir obsidyen tonuna kaymıştı.

“Baekhyun—” Chanyeol boğulur gibi soluduğunda ve dikleşmeye çalıştığında Baekhyun da kendisiyle birlikte dikleşmiş ve kucağında tırmanarak bacaklarının iki yanına yerleştirmişti bacaklarını.

Ellerini Chanyeol’ün omuzlarına yerleştirip tırnaklarını Chanyeol’ün çıplak etine batırdı Baekhyun. Alnını Chanyeol’ün alnına yaslayıp soludu: “Alfa, öp beni.”

Chanyeol ne ara Baekhyun’un belindeki kolunun aşağı kayıp onu baldırlarının altından tutarak yukarı kaldırdığını bilmiyordu ve dizleri üstünde yükselen Baekhyun’un etine batırdığı tırnaklarının uzayıp alfasının etine iyice saplandıklarını fark bile etmeden ağızları arasında yutulan bir iniltiyle kendisine ayak uydurması da kaçınılmazdı. Chanyeol ilkel bir sesle tepki verdiğinde ağızları birbirine yaslanmış, ilk öpücükleri yumuşak ve romantik olması gerekirken nefislerine yenik düşen ikili bedenlerinde barınan her yudum şehvetle birbirlerinde kaybolmaya son demlerine kadar hazır olduklarını diğerine gösterircesine bir açlıkla öpüşmeye başlamışlardı.

Baekhyun ciğerlerinden zorla sökülmüş bir nefes verdiğinde elleri titriyor ve karnı kasılıyordu. Baldır kasları kasılmaktan ağrımaya başlamış ve Chanyeol’ün kalçasının hemen altında kendisini sabitleyen kolu olmasa Baekhyun büyük ihtimalle Chanyeol’ün kucağına bilinmeyen bir güçle düşmüş oalckatı. Baekhyun gözlerini açıp eğer bu bir rüyaysa diyerek uyanma olasılığını göze alamadığından dolayı aşağı bakamıyordu ama düşünesi bile onun hıçkırmasına sebep olmuştu. Chanyeol’ün kendisi için sertleşmiş olabileceği düşüncesi Baekhyun’un pençelerini anında içeri çekmesine sebep olmuş, elerinden birini Chanyeol’ün saçları arasına daldırırken diğerini ensesine sarmasını sağlamıştı.

Dokunuşlarına cevap olarak Chanyeol’den yükselen hırıltı Baekhyun’un iniltisiyle yanıtlanmıştı. O anda acımasız bir kurt olmak için kendisine yemin etmiş Baekhyun yavru köpek gibi inliyordu.

Chanyeol’ün boştaki sol kolu yukarı tırmanıp Baekhyun’un kürek kemikleri arasından yükselerek Baekhyun’u sardığında kendi vücuduna bastırmış, Baekhyun’un yumuşak gövdesini gövdesinde hissettiğinde, _küçük_ _kurdun kasıklarını karnında hissettiğinde_, tarifi imkânsız bir arzuyla yanmıştı.

Chanyeol’ün alt dudağını dişleri arasında ezerken Baekhyun bir anda ensesini kavrayan ele karşılık kendisi Chanyeol’ün ensesini kavradığında işittiği gibi bir ses çıkarmıştı. Baekhyun şah damarının üstüne bastırılan parmak ve tenine batan tırnak ile nefessiz kaldı. Ağzının açılıp dişlerinin arasında bekleyen dili ile nefes alıp vermek için ağır bir çaba göstermiş olmasının nedenini bilmiyordu ama sorgulamıyordu. O anda Chanyeol’ün ağzından uzanan ve kendi diline sarılan dil ağlamaklı bir inilti çıkarmasına sebep olduğunda kabul etmişti, hiçbir şeyi düşünmek için vakti yoktu. Chanyeol ve kendisine hissettirdikleri en önemli şeylerdi. Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün ensesini kavrayan ve başını aşağı yönlendiren eliyle kontrole boyun eğdi ve ağzını itaatkârca açarak Chanyeol’ün diline istediği gibi ulaşmasını sağladı. Dilini diline dolayan Chanyeol altını ve üstünü tek bir anı bile boşa harcamaksızın yalıyor, kendi ağzına çekerek emiyor ve dilediğince oynuyordu.

Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün hırlayıp kendisini yukarıda tuttuğu kolunu kastığında Baekhyun göğsünde bu anın biteceğine dair duyduğu endişe ile bir an için boşluğa düşse bile Chanyeol hala ağzını dilediğince talan edip onu istediği gibi öpüyordu duraksamamıştı. Ama alfanın göğsünden yükselen kükreme Baekhyun’a bir şey olduğuna dair açık bir işaretti. Baekhyun kasılan kolun kendisini Chanyeol’ün karnına daha çok bastırdığını hissedip kasıklarında bir zevk havuzu yoktan var olduğunda anladı. Chanyeol’ün kolu hareketlenip kendisini karnına bastırıp çekmeye başladığında Baekhyun ağlamaklı nefesler aldı. Chanyeol’ün saçlarını çekiştirip ensesinde tırnak izleri oluşturdu. Hiçbiri önemli değildi.

Chanyeol ensesindeki elini sıktığında Baekhyun’un bedenindeki her kas gevşemiş ve Chanyeol’ün kolları arasında istenen kalıba sokulmak için hazır hale gelmişti. Baekhyun hiçbir uzvunun üstünde kontrol kuramıyor ve Chanyeol kendisini nasıl isterse şekillendiriyordu. Bunun düşüncesi bile dehşet verici bir şeyken Chanyeol’ün kolları arasında kesinlikle bir sorun değildi.

Baekhyun her geçen an ve her sürtünüşün ardından daha da sıcak yanan bir ateş besliyordu karnında. Chanyeol ağzında dolaştırdığı dilini artık Baekhyun’un dudaklarına taşımış ve onlarla istediği gibi geçiriyordu vaktini. Baekhyun karşılık verip vermediğini bilmiyordu ama bir an için Chanyeol nefessiz kalıp dudaklarını hareket ettirmediğinde Baekhyun başından beri bütün arzu ve isteğiyle karşılık verdiğini ve bir an için bile durmadığını anlamıştı. “Ah, benim tatlı bebeğim,” Chanyeol’ün boğuk sesi dakikalar süren amansız öpüşmenin arasında kulaklarına ulaştığı gibi kaybolmuştu. Chanyeol bu sefer daha da acımasızca saldırıyordu. Baekhyun dışarıdan nasıl göründüklerini merak etti bir an için.

“Benim bir tanem, inci tanem, ışığım…” Chanyeol mırıldandığında tekrar bunun için tam da Baekhyun’un sert erkekliğini tüm gücüyle karnına bastıracağı anı seçmişti. Boğazından sökülen bir inleme ile Baekhyun meydanda olan herkesin arasında bu pozisyonda olduklarını hatırlamak üzere Chanyeol’ün ensesini tırnaklarıyla çiziyordu. Kızıl yollar bırakıyordu arkasında. “Hayatım,” Chanyeol soluduğunda tekrar Baekhyun hıçkırdı ve “Öp beni,” diye yalvardı. “Öp beni Alfa.”

Chanyeol hırıldayarak tekrar dudaklarına kapandığında Baekhyun artık zirveden birkaç adım ötedeydi. Herkesin bakışları üstlerindeyken ve ikisi de bu durumdan şikâyetçi değilken, bu mükemmel hissettiriyordu. Herkes Chanyeol’ün kime ait olduğunu artık biliyordu. Baekhyun sabaha kalmadan herkesin duyacağının düşüncesiyle kendisi de kasıklarını Chanyeol’e bastırmaya başladı. Alfanın kırılma noktası bu olmalıydı çünkü o andan itibaren Baekhyun’un ensesindeki eli aşağı inmiş ve Baekhyun’un kalçasının hemen altında olan kolu çözülmüştü. Chanyeol artık iki eliyle de Baekhyun’un kalçasını avuçluyor ve etini yoğurarak Baekhyun’a hareketlerinde destek olurken bir yandan da omeganın dudaklarını talan ediyordu.

Baekhyun hıçkırıkları arasında başını arkaya atıp “Alfa,” diye inlemeye başladığında, defalarca, defalarca bunu tekrarladığında sonunda kasılarak zirveyi tadıyor, orgazmın hissine kapılıp Chanyeol’ün çıplak göğsünü tırnaklarıyla çiziyor, iki tarafta da dörder şeritten yollar yaratıyordu.

Chanyeol aşağıdan kasılan ve zevkin pençesinde kıvranan Baekhyun’u izliyor, omeganın bütün asaleti ile zevk dalgalarıyla savrulan bedenini sık sıkı tutup kendisine hapsediyordu. Manzaranın tadına varırken şarap bardağını yudumladı Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yeniden ölümlülerin arasına döndüğünde Chanyeol onu yanaklarına kondurulan yumuşak öpücükler ve çenesini kirleten salyaları temizleyen bir el ile karşıladı. “İyi misin inci tanem?”

Baekhyun kesik ve tereddütlü bir baş sallayışla onay verdi. Nefeslerini düzene sokmaya çabalıyordu hala. Chanyeol burnuna kondurduğu bir öpücükle onu gevşetti ve omeganın şarabını alarak dudaklarına götürdü. İçmesi için hafifçe bardağı kaldırdığında Baekhyun ancak yudumlamaya başlamıştı. Chanyeol onun bardağı kavramasının ardından elini küçük kurdun sırtına götürüp yatıştırıcı dokunuşlarla dolandırdı. Dairesel hareketlerle sırtında dolaşan el ve midesine ulaşan alkol ile sakinleşen Baekhyun çok geçmeden rahatlamıştı.

Daha fazla içmeye niyeti kalmadığında Baekhyun Bardağı Chanyeol’ün hızla harekete geçip bardağı kavrayan eline verdi ve bardak Chanyeol’ün boş kupasının yanında yerini aldığında Chanyeol boynuna bir öpücük kondurmuş ve kendisini sıkı sıkıya kavrayarak ayaklanmıştı. Baekhyun kimse ile göz göze gelmek istemeyerek yüzünü Chanyeol’ün boyun oluğuna saklarken Chanyeol sürü üyeleriyle konuşup yavaş adımlarla, utanıp sıkılmadıklarını gösterircesine acele etmeksizin yürüyor ve herkesin eğlenen bakışları ile gülüşüyor, kimisiyle toklaşıp yoluna devam ediyordu. Köy meydanından çıkıp evlerine ilerlerken Chanyeol Baekhyun’u kucağında zıplatıp kendisine bakması için saklandığı yerden çıkardı. “Ne oldu hayatım?”

Baekhyun iç çekip alt dudağını yaladı ve gözlerini kapatıp ısırdı. Alnını Chanyeol’ün yanağına yaslayıp kollarını Chanyeol’ün omuzları etrafında sıkılaştırdı. Bacaklarını da Chanyeol’ün beline daha sıkı sardı. “Sadece… Çok yoğundu. Kendimi toparlamaya çalışıyorum.”

Chanyeol kıkırdadığında Baekhyun göğsüne yayılan sıcaklığa eşlik eden bir gülümseme yaydı dudaklarında. “Eve gidice sana banyo hazırlayacağım. Ilık suyla yıkanıp tatlı bir uyku çekeceksin ve bütün kasların gevşeyip rahatlayacak. Yarın sabah yeni gibi uyanacaksın.”

Baekhyun düşünme gücü bulamayarak sadece bir homurtuyla onayladı ve yeniden Chanyeol’ün boyun oluğuna yerleşti.

Eve giden yol sakin ve güzeldi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> benim planlarım vardı, artık yok, bozdular, bunu beklememiştim, kötüyüm dokunmayın, bunların böyle yiyişmemesi gerekiyordu :((


	23. ateşle oynamak - bölüm.22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun'un bazen insanları elinde ne varsa kullanarak yönettiğini düşünüyorum... Bence çünkü bölümde gelişen sahnelerden sonra frottage, herhangi bir cinsel iletişim buna işaret edebilir ancak. 
> 
> ...sorguluyorum...
> 
> iyi okumalar, iyi günler, azarsanız kolay gelsin 💋💋💋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> benim bu hikaye için yazdığım plot taslağım vardı, bir yerden sonra dönüp bakıyorum da taslakla sıfır alakası var, ben gerçekten Baekhyun'u kontrol edemiyorum, ciddiyim, yani, boşluktayım, boşlukta kaldım, diyecek sözüm yok yani.... ağlicam BAEKHYUN NEDEN 
> 
> özür dilerim tiradım bitti, devam edin

Sehun şenlik seslerini takip edip köy meydanına vardığında herkesin gözlerini üstünde hissedebiliyordu. Nedense sürü hiyerarşisindeki konumunun birdenbire düştüğünü ve avcılıktan ava indiğini iliklerinde hisseder olmuştu ve içinde saklanan kurt potansiyel tehlikelerin bu kadar çok ve sık olduğu topluluktan uzaklaşmak için zincirlerini çekiştiriyor, içgüdülerini şekillendirip yöneterek Sehun’u gruptan uzaklaştırıyordu.

Yargılayıcı bakışların altından bir hayalet gibi süzülüp geçti, karanlıkta kaybolup evine ulaşmak için, sığınağına girip ne olduğuna dair tahmin yürütmek için acele etti. Açıkta olmak ve etrafını saran binaların hepsinden avcıların fırlayabileceği bir açıklıkta olmak her daim tetikte olan, doğanın avcısı avcıların avı bir hayvan için ölümcül bir tehlikeydi, hızla savuşturulmalıydı.

Sehun karanlıkta süzülüp binaların aralarında kalan unutulmuş patikalardan koşarak evine yaklaştı.

Evinin sınırına gelip arka bahçenin çitlerine yaslandığında tek katlı evin sağ tarafında kalan, mum ışıkları ile aydınlatılmış annesinin ve babasının odasını görmüştü ve fısıltılar arasında oldukça tanıdık ama boğuk oldukları için tanıdık olmalarına rağmen seçemediği kelimeler işitiyordu, bir an için çiti atlayıp mutfak kapısına ilerlemekte dahi tereddüt etmişti.

Ama çiti atlamış ve bir şekilde çöktüğü yerden hiçbir hareket görememiş, mutfak kapısına atıldığında ise korkunun yetenekleri körelttiğini birinci elden deneyimleyerek hırıltılar yükselen sıcak bir göğse ansızın çekilmişti.

Kendisini kavrayan kolların etlerini parçalamak üzere olduğu sırada Jongin’in sesi ile gevşemiş, tutmayan bacaklarının esiri olup olduğu yere çöküvermişti. “Bana duyduklarımın ne demek olduğunu açıklayacak mısın Sehun?” Jongin’in boğazından gelen ve hırıltılı sesi kulaklarına ulaştığında Sehun tabiki kendisini çevreleyen güvendelik hissiyatı ile anında gevşemiş, kasları boşalırken arkasındaki bedene ağırlığını vermişti.

“Sehun—”

Sehun yutkunup dehşet verici bir gazabın sınırlarında dolaşan Jongin’e omzunun üstünden huysuz bir bakış atıp “Herhangi bir fikrim yok ki açıklayayım…” diye homurdanmıştı. “Senelerimi verip yükseldim, dişimle tırnağımla sıradan bir işçi sıfatından sıyrılıp gardiyan oldum ben. Şimdi bir _gama_ olmanın sınırındaymışım gibi hissediyorum. Bence _sen_ bana açıkla.” Gözünün ucundan sorgulayan bakışlarla Jongin’e baktığında yutkunmuş ve başını biraz daha havaya kaldırmıştı. Jongin’in yüzünde soğuk ve buz gibi yakıcı bir gazap vardı.

“Sehun, sabrımın sınırındayım.” Jongin hırladığında Sehun gözlerini devirdi. “Farkında mısın bilmiyorum ama ben seninle kurlaşıyorum. Eşleşmeyi planlıyorum.” Jongin genelde dolambaçlı yollardan götürür söylediği sözlerin altında en az üç anlam saklar, herkese ne anlamak isterse onu anlatırmış gibi, belki de hikâye yazarmış ve yazar olarak karakterlerin yollarını çizermiş gibi kelime oyunlarıyla istediği her şeyi alırdı, yaptırırdı, nasıl da canlarını yakardı onun gözüne battığından bihaber avlarının. Ve avlanırken avının çevresinde daireler çizen ya da düşmanlarını aşağı indirirken şatafatlı kandırmacalar kullanan birisi olarak Jongin orada oyun oynamak yerine düz saldırdığında Sehun ne yapacağını bilememiş, hazırlıksız yakalanmış olduğu için anında omuzlarını dikleştirmiş, gerilerek hızla Jongin’in kolları arasından sıyrılmıştı. “Ama ben alfam tek söz söylerse sen onun eşine her ne dediysen kendimi kapıda bulabilecekken, burada bana, seninle eşleşmeyi planlayan bana hala ters ters cevap verip burnu havada şımarık bir çocuk gibi hareket ediyorsun. Sehun, senin amacın ne?”

Sehun bir süre cevap veremedi. Beyni saniyede milyon kilometreler aşıyor telaşa kapılmış ve düğüm olmuş düşüncelerini birbirinden ayıklayıp işleyemiyordu.

Jongin tek kaşını kaldırıp Sehun’un gözlerinin içine baktı. “Söyle bana. Söyle! Sen benim nasıl bir durumun içinde olduğumun farkında mısın? Chanyeol sağ ve sol kollarını, emirerlerini farklı hanelerden seçmek ve kendisine birisi batarsa öbürüyle çıkmak için sadık dayanaklar seçmektense bizi iki kat onurlandırmayı seçti. Kulağı delik tanıdıklar edinmekten ve yakın çevresini nüfuzlu kişilerle doldurmaktansa bir aile istediği için ona en yakın olan kişileri koydu etrafına. Ben ona ne olursa olsun destek olmak için yemin ettim. Daima dayanağı olup sadık bir biçimde arkasını kollamak için çok şeyden çok kez vazgeçtim. Bunu anlayacak birisi olduğun, kurdumun seni istediğini bildiğim için görmezden gelmektense senin peşinde aylarca koştum. İşin ucunda bir tek ben olsam belki senin yanında kalıp buradan ayrılmayı bile seçebilirdim. Ama benim babam, babamın babası, atalarım, eski insanlar çöktüğünden beri bu sürüye hayatlarını adadı, bir soy bir miras bıraktı.” Sehun yutkundu. Basit bir işçiden gardiyan olmuş kurda da o miras tercih edilmezdi. “Ben anladığını, bana destek olacağını, bu yükü taşırken benimle eşit olup, ben olmazsam bile benim ailemi ve soyumu koruyup kollayabileceğin için sana tutundum. Sehun! Cevap ver, amacın ne! Ben sana böyle tutunup böyle tutulduktan sonra… Şımarık bir aslan yavrusu gibi öylece kuyruğunu havaya diken, kükreyip gölgelere saklanan birisi misin sen? Bu mu? Akılsızca beni de tehlikeye attın ve şimdi umursamıyor, bana cevap vermeye dahi tenezzül etmiyor musun yani?” Jongin Sehun’un omuzlarını kavrayarak kızı sarstı. “Söylesene!”

***

Baekhyun sabah uyandığında güneş yeni yeni göğü aydınlatıyordu. Perdelerin aralıklarından seçilen manzaraya gözlerini dikip Chanyeol’ün kucağına biraz daha sokuldu. Tamamen onun sıcaklığıyla sarmalanıp battaniyenin kenarlarını avuçlarına hapsedip iyice sarındıktan sonra Derin bir nefes aldı. Düşünüp planlar yapması gerekiyordu. Önceki gece sinirine yenik düşmüş ve her şeyi karman çorman etmişti. Şimdi bir şekilde işin içinden çıkması gerekiyordu. Düşünüp planlanacak çok şey vardı bu düğümü çözmek için.

İçindeki suçluluk duyan, masum ve hala yaşadığı korkuların kirletemediği, karanlıkta çektiği işkenceleri gün ışığında hızla unutan saf tarafı kendisini tarifi imkânsız bir kederle yıkasa da, düşüncelerinin ilerleyişini bozamıyordu. Baekhyun içindeki saflık ne kadar gözlerini kapattığında gümüş ışığıyla parlarsa parlasın etrafına ördüğü camdan kafesin tek bir çatlak taşımasına ve kendisini etkilemesine, hükümlerine tesir etmesine izin vermeyecekti. O her düştüğünde etrafındakilere bakıp yardım dilenecek, yaralarının sarılmasını başkalarından bekleyecek, güçsüz ya da muhtaç birisi değildi. O tarafıyla ilişiğini keseli çok oluyordu.

Üstüne üstlük _Chanyeol_ öylesine _zayıf_ bir yaratığı hak etmiyordu. Onun yanına güçlü ve dik başlı, asil birisi yakışırdı. Kendisi. Sıradan omegalar, onun kararlarını sorgulayamayıp boyun eğecek evcil köpekler, uysal ve ilgi çekici olmayan basit şeyler değil, aynen Chanyeol’ün fark edip kendisine isim olarak taktığı nadir, doğanın en nadide işleri, denizin içindeki ait olmadığı yerlere hapsedilen ve kurtulduğunda sedefle kaplanmış ve asaletin timsali olmuş inciler yakışırdı. Onun yanında yer almayı hak edecek bir tek Baekhyun vardı.

Ve bunu asla unutamazdı. Chanyeol’ü kaybetmek, onun başkalarının oyunlarına gelip kendisinden uzaklaşmasına izin vermek delilikti. Asla kabul edilemezdi.

Baekhyun kararlılıkla gözlerini kıstı. Battaniyenin altında dönüp Chanyeol’ün boyun oluğuna yüzünü sakladı. Kokusunu soluyarak içinde tüylerini kabartan ve dişlerini göstererek hırlamaya başlayan, huysuz ve öfkeli kurdunu yatıştırdı. _Evet, _dedi_. Kimse için Chanyeol’ü feda edemem. Kimsenin de Chanyeol ile aramı açmasına izin veremem. Bu dünyadaki en önemli şey, en önemli kişi o. Daima o._

Cam duvarlar arasına hapsolmuş gümüş kurt dizleri üstüne çöküp Baekhyun’un aklında defalarca tekrar eden, savaş davulları çalarmış gibi gürültüyle yankılanan cümleleri işittikçe tırmaladığı camlar daha da kalınlaşırken _belki de_ dedi, _belki de onun da benim de istediğim şey aynıdır, kontrolün onda kalması çok da sorun değildir_. Gümüş kurt her ne kadar Sehun’a yapılacak olan şeyin haksız ve yanlış olduğunu düşünüyor olsa da, _bu dünyadaki en önemli şey, en önemli kişi, o, Chanyeol_, her tekrar edildiğinde savaşma gücünü kaybediyordu. Yavaş yavaş kabul edip inanmaya başlıyordu.

Baekhyun derin nefesler aldı.

_İlk olarak kısa ve yüzeysel konuları halledelim._ Baekhyun düşündü kendi kendisine. Camların arkasındaki yansıması ciğerlerinde ne kadar hava kaldıysa boşalttı ve çaresiz başını salladı. Baekhyun biliyordu. Hayatta kalmak için karşısındaki kendisine ihtiyaç duyuyordu, etrafındakileri kandırabilmek için o tarafına ait özellikleri kullanması için de Baekhyun o yansımaya ulaşmak zorundaydı. Baekhyun teker teker aklına ablasının kendisine ettiği işkenceleri getirip ortalarındaki boş alanda oynamalarına izin verdi. İçinde bulundukları karanlık boşluk gerektiğinde tahtadan eski eve dönüşüyor ve giriş koridorunda dayak yiyen üçüncü bir yansımaya şahitlik ediyordu, gerektiğinde kuyudan su çekip eve dönmüş Baekhyun’un bahçesine bürünüp bir başka yansımanın bir başka çuval içinde köşeye kıstırılıp taciz edilişine. Sonunda boşluk geri dönüp diğer uçtaki cam duvarların arkasına hapsedilmiş masum tarafı yüzünde yaşlar ciğerlerinde hıçkırıklar ile sarsılarak ağlıyordu. _Sana işkence etmek için yapmıyorum. Sana ne kadar acı veriyorsa ben de o kadar can acısıyla boğuşuyorum. Sadece bunları göz önünde bulundurarak karar vermemiz gerekiyor ve sen çok çabuk unutuyor, bir aptal gibi hak etmeyenleri affedip duruyorsun. Elinde olsa o köpek kırması rezil Kyungsoo bile önemsiz bulunup arkandan alfanı elinden alması için görmezden gelinecek._ Baekhyun konuştukça yansıma yüzündeki yaşları ellerinin tersiyle silip sakinleşmeye çabaladı. _Söyle bana, sonunda elimizde onun canını bizim ne kadar canımız yandıysa acıtmak gücü varken yaptığı her şeyi unutup evine mutlu mesut geri mi gönderelim? Arkasından sular döküp dönmelerini bekleyelim? İstediğin bu mu? Mutlu bir çocukluk, mutlu ve seni seven, sevmese bile en azından nazik olup saygı gösteren bir aile, bir sürü, bir köy elinden söküp alınmış, kendi kanın senin kanını akıtmak için aklını kaybedip ağızları sulanarak seni parçalamaya çalışmışken onu güzelce ağırlayıp mutlu musmutlu yollarına geri koyalım? İstediğin bu mu?_ Yansıma başını her ne kadar aksini söylemek istese bile hafifçe iki yana salladı: _Hayır… Hayır_. Baekhyun istediğini almaya bir adım daha yaklaştığını fark ettiğinde hafifçe kıvrılan dudağının ucuna engel olamadı. _Kabul ediyorsun o zaman? Benimle paylaşacaksın kendini. Hayatlarını cehenneme çevirmeme izin vereceksin? Birlikte öcümüzü alacağız? _Baekhyun gözlerini kaçıran ikizine gözlerinde ateşler yanarak baktı. Güzel ve istikrarla ilerleyerek istediklerini alırken duraksama yaşamak içinde yerinden fırlayıp camdan duvarlar arasından süzülüp geçmek ve hırsını yansımadan çıkarmak isteği uyandırmıştı. Kendi kararını kendi veremeyen ve düşünme işini alfaya bırakan değersiz bir üreme makinesinden farkı olamayan omegalardan bu yüzden nefret ediyordu. Baekhyun bu yüzden, değersiz bir üreme makinesi olmak istemediği için bu yansımanın etrafına ördüğü bu duvarları elinden gelen her an kalınlaştırıyordu. O basit bir üreme makinesi değildi. Ama bu önemli değildi. Bu üreme makinelerini kullanmak istiyorsanız izleyeceğiniz yol belliydi. _Be_— Doğa ana biliyordu ya bu makineyle bir olmak ya da bunu kabullenerek bir şey söylemek hayatında belki de babasından ve Kyungsoo’dan sonra en nefret ettiği şeydi. _Biz Chanyeol’ün yanına yakışan, bu sürünün Baş Omegası olacak_ _kişiyiz. Dik başlı ve onurlu olmamız gerekmez mi? Chanyeol bize yapılan eziyetlerin altında kalmayacak güçsüz kurtlar olmadığımızı gördüğünde gururla göğsünü kabartıp bizim ne kadar mükemmel olduğumuzu anlatarak böbürleneceğine ben eminim. O bizim kuvvetimiz ve omurgamızdaki çeliğe tutulmadı mı?_ Baekhyun sustuğunda yansımanın gözleri arzu ve hevesle parlıyor, gözleri kararlılıkla kısık bakıyordu. _Evet… Tek istediğim onun gurur duyacağı ve asla terk etmeyeceği birisi olmak. Bir daha terk edilmek, yalnız olmak.. Katlanamam_. Baekhyun gülümsedi. Dişlerini göstermemek ve avını tuzağa düşürmüş bir avcı gibi köpek dişleri karanlık boşlukta beyaz parlarken yansımayı korkutup tekrar kabuğuna saklandırmamak için hatırı sayılır bir çaba harcadı. _Evet. İlk olarak ona ne kadar güçlü olduğumuzu göstereceğiz, sonrasında ona hayatının her alanında destek olabileceğimizi göstereceğiz. Ve bizi ondan ayırmak isteyen herkesi ortadan kaldıracağız. **İnan** **bana**. _Baekhyun kahkaha atmak istiyordu. Boşlukta gümüş saç telleri ve irisler daha da çok parlarken başını sallayıp _tamam öyleyse_ diyen yansımaya sadece sakin ve oturaklı bir gülümseme vermekle yetindi.

Baekhyun diğer konulara geçti. İlk olarak iki gün sonra kendisini öğle yemeğine çağırmış ve önemli üyelerin eşlerinin toplanacağı bir şenlik hazırlamakta yardımını istemiş Qua’yı anlattı. Baekhyun’un kadın ne kadar saklamak isterse istesin akıllı sandığı tuzağını savuştururken neler yapacaklarını anlattı ve Qua’nın babasının ve kadının kocasının amcası ve babasının Chanyeol’ün abisi sürü alfasıyken o pisliğin sarsılmaz destekçileri olduğunu kullanması gereken ne varsa kullanarak anlattı. Chanyeol’ün kendisini eski köye götürdüğünde anlattıklarının anılarını kullanarak yansımayı bu konuda sadık saldırı köpeği yaptı. Sonrasında onu etkileri altına alıp öğrenebilecekleri her şeyi öğrenmeleri gerektiğine ikna etti ve bütün yeteneklerini kullanıma sunacağına emin oldu.

Devamında Chanyeol’ün büyükannesinin yakın çevresinden birisinin yakın çevresinde, Baekhyun’un yakın çevresine girmek isteyen Ursula’dan bahsedip onu başlangıçtan kendilerine ölümüne bağlı hale getirmeleri gerektiğini söyleyip böylece saldırının onun başının altından çıkıp çıkmadığını öğrenip Chanyeol’ün sürüsündeki haini bulma hayaliyle yansımayı gündüz düşlerine dalmaya hazır hale getirdi. Yansıma Chanyeol’ün bu soruşturmayı yapan ve gerçeği ortaya çıkaran kişi olduklarını öğrendiğinde gurur duyacağı sahneler hayal edip aptal âşık gülümsemesiyle boşlukta gözlerini uzaklara daldırırken Baekhyun onun aptal hayallerine göz devirmemek için zor duruyordu. Chanyeol böyle bir işe kalkıştıklarını öğrenirse işler hiç de yansımanın düşündüğü gibi ilerlemez, Baekhyun’un birçok kişiyi ortadan kaybetmesi gerekir ve Chanyeol sonunda işin aslını öğreneceği üçüncü bir taraf bulamayıp kendisine geldiğinde Baekhyun onu ikna etmek zorunda kalırdı. Chanyeol’ü manipüle ederek ikna etmek onun karnında garip hislere yol açıyor ve midesini bulandırıyordu. Chanyeol’ü öyle kullanma düşüncesi kâbuslara konu olacak kadar dehşet vericiydi. Baekhyun’un kâbuslarının asla küçük çocuklarınki gibi yüzeysel yatak altında saklanan öcüler olmadığını ve kendini bildi bileli onun canavarlarının hepsinin insanlar olduğunu göz önüne alacak olursak bu önemli bir tarifti.

Joonmyeon’un çırak olarak yanına alıp şifa sanatını öğretmesini istediği – ve Kyungsoo’nun yerini almasını umduğu- kendisinden dört yaş küçük bir kız çocuğunu tam zamanlı, bulduğu her boşlukta Şifacı Kim konusunda homurdanan babasını tatmin etmek ve Joonmyeon’un babasının ısrar edip durduğu gibi bir adam olmadığını varisine öğretmek için Bae Changsun’u bitki toplama konusunda kıza yardımcı olması için yarım zamanlı çıraklığa sokmuştu. Bunun yanı sıra çenesini açtığı anda haberinin olacağını bilmesini isteyen Baekhyun Joonmyeon’un kendisine anlattıklarının saklı kalması için bir yandan da gammazlarını da adamın yanına yerleştirmişti. Ve ne zaman Suji’lerin evine gitse Changsun’un ağzını yoklayıp beden dilini kontrol ediyor, küçük kız zaten kendisini Doğa Ana’nın yeryüzündeki timsali gibi takip ettiğinden kaynaklı onunla da sık sık karşılaşıp kızı ömür boyu servis etmesi için güzel yetiştiriyordu. En azından geçmiş aylarda kızı güzel yetiştirmiş, oyun zamanlarında ona kendisine gösterdiği hayranlığın boşa olmadığını hissettirmek için ayrı özen vermişti, şimdi de emeklerinin meyvelerini topluyordu. Sehun en azından onu yürümesi gereken doğru yola koymuş, bir şekilde yardım edebilmişti.

Ama Baekhyun’un gözünü kararttığında yanında olup kendisine destek olacak yoldaşlara ihtiyacı vardı. Yapacakları çok gözü kara geldi diye kendisini yolundan çevirmeye kalkacaklara değil. Kızı ne kadar severse sevsin, Sehun kendisine ne kadar yardım etmiş ve yaralarını sarmakta ne kadar destek olmuş olursa olsun Baekhyun’un hayatındaki en önemli şey, en önemli kişi Chanyeol’dü, onu kaybetmesine sebep olacak tavsiyeler veren birisinin, Baekhyun’un çevresinde işi yoktu.

Baekhyun kemiklerinde hissediyordu, Chanyeol ve kendisi büyük, çok büyük kişiler olacaklardı. Arkalarında tarihe kazınacak bir isim bırakacaklar, zirveye yerleşip herkesin ayakları altında ne kadar da küçük olduklarını görecek ve kaderlerini gerçekleştireceklerdi. Onlar yüce olacaklardı. Onlar Doğa Ana’nın gökteki güneşi ve ayı, sadık yoldaşları ise yıldızlarıydı. Çocuklarına göğüslerini kabartacakları bir miras bırakacaklardı. Birbirlerini bulmadan önce katlandıkları bütün korku ve dehşet gelecekte olacakları yüceliğin arasında onlara insan olduklarını hatırlatmak içindi. Baekhyun kemiklerinde hissediyordu. Onlar eşleşip yeminlerini ettiklerinde yer yerinden oynayacak, düzen yeniden yazılacaktı ama onlar hala insandı ve şimdiye kadar katlandıkları her şey, kılıçları olan kişiliklerinin kaderlerine ulaşmaları için lazım olan biley taşıydı.

Konu Sehun’a geldiğinde sonunda, yansımanın yüzünü keder ve hüzün kapladı. Kızın adına yalvarmak için ağzını açan yansıması Baekhyun’un içini hevesle kabartan düşüncelerinin etkilerini hızla yitirmesine sebep oldu. Gözlerindeki parıltılar kaybolup irisleri parlak griye döndü. Bazen sayısız olasılıklardan birini takip etmiş, herhangi bir evrende neden karşısındaki kişiliğin kendisiyle harmoni içerisinde olduğunu rahatlıkla görebilirken bazen de –o anda olduğu gibi- nasıl o harmoninin yakalandığını sorguluyor, böyle zayıf iradeli birisinin kendisinin bir yerde bir evrende bir biçimde kendi parçası olduğunu kabullenmeyi reddediyordu.

_Buna mecbur olduğumuzun farkına var._ Baekhyun bağdaş kurarak oturduğu boşluktan fırlayıp cam duvarları pençeleriyle tırmalamak ve içeri sızıp karşısındaki yansımayla o içinde bir yerde düğüm olarak çözülmeyi bekleyen ama görmezden gelinen irade savaşını oracıkta vermek, bu yansımayı yok edip, galip olarak buradan ayrılmak, Chanyeol’ün sıcak koynuna sokulup kalan vaktini onun dudaklarını öperek harcamak istiyordu. Ama kazanacak olsa bile bu irade savaşın ganimeti sadece yansımanın kontrol ettiği özellikleri kazanmak ve ihtiyacına göre rahatlıkla kullanmak değilse, bu irade savaşının sonunda yenen taraf karşı tarafı kendisine mühürlüyorsa? Yansımanın boynuna takma takıp salmanın bu kelepçesiz oturduğu cam kafesten daha iyi olduğunu düşünmüyordu Baekhyun. Kendisi adına. Yansıma için küçük boşluklardan yararlanıp tasmayı sıkı tutmadığı anda kaçabileceği bir seçenek, bu yalnız ve hapis kafes hayatından defalarca iyiydi. Buna müsaade edemezdi, o yüzden silkelendi ve hayvani içgüdülerine o an için ipi vermedi. Kendisini sakinleştirip sırtını dikleştirdi ve avına saldırmak için hazıra geçip başını öne eğmiş bir kurttan ziyade avını yakalamış ve yavrularının sürü halinde avının tepesine üşüşmesini izleyen gururlu bir anneyi anımsatır oldu. _Sehun bize çok yardım etti. Ona borçlu olduğumuzu biliyorum. Bu yüzden böyle tehlikeli düşünceleri var ve bizden birinci elden duyduğu böyle tehlikeli bilgilere sahipken onu hayatta bırakmayı planlıyorum. Başkası olsa buna bir anlık vakit bile harcayacağımı mı sanıyorsun? Bütün ilişiğimi keser, gereken kişilere de kestirir, o kişi Sehun olmasa anında onu ortadan kaldırırdım. Kurtboğandan birkaç pinçik ve az pişmiş sulu bir et, o kurt kılıklı sırtlanın sonu ansızın üstüne çöken ölüm meleği_. Yansımanın gözleri acıyla kısılıp kurtboğanla yaşadığı kendi anılarını anımsamış ve Baekhyun’un güzel yüzü hoşnutsuzlukla ekşimişti. Ama Baekhyun aralarındaki boşlukta oynayan anları görmezden gelip cam kafesteki yansımaya konuşmaya devam etti. _Gerçekten Sehun’u başıboş bırakıp birileriyle temasa geçmesini ve planlarımı onarla anlatıp başımıza türlü belalar açmasına izin mi vereceksin? Ona güvenip bize iyide ve kötüde destek çıkar sanırken bizden kuduzmuşuz gibi kaçtığı anı hatırlıyorsun. Ya diğerlerine anlatıp onların da bu tepkiyi vermelerine sebep olursa? Ya Chanyeol’e anlatıp bizim hakkımızdaki düşüncelerinin değişmesini sağlarsa? **Ya, daha kötüsü, Chanyeol bizi sözünü verdiği gibi daima koruduğunda, diğerlerinin isyan etmesine ve ona zarar vermesine yol açarsa?** Sonuçlar bu kadar zalim ve risk bu kadar yüksekken şansa bırakabilir miyiz bunu?_ Baekhyun kazandığını biliyordu. Bu boşluğa dönme amacına ulaştığında rahatladığını hissetti. Yansıma için iş Chanyeol’e gelebilecek potansiyel zararın ihtimalinde bitmişti. Son vuruşları da yaptıktan sonra Baekhyun oyun tahtasını temizleyip kaldırdı. _Chanyeol’ümüz sonunda başından beri sahip olması gereken aileyi kurma yolunda ilerler, doğduğu andan itibaren hakkı olan sürüyü yönetir ve adını hayalet diyarlara kadar duyurma yolunda ilerlerken her şeyin tepesine çökmesine izin mi vereceğiz? Bizi korumaya kalkarsa ve o sırada birisi bir şekilde ona zarar verirse kendimizle nasıl yaşayacağız? Buna gerçekten rahat rahat oturup sırf bana ters hareket ediyor olmak için yardım etmeden bekleyecek misin?_

Yansıma dudağının içini ne kadar dişlerse dişlesin, ne kadar emin değilmiş gibi görünürse görünsün Baekhyun şahı köşeye kıstırmıştı ve masadaki son üç oyuncudan ikisi Baekhyun’un kral ve kraliçesi iken üçüncüsü yansımanın yenmeyi bekleyen kralıydı. Rahatlıkla bekleyebilirdi.

Yansıma sonunda omuzlarını düşürüp yenilgiyi kabullendiğinde ve bir muharebeden daha yenik çıktığında Baekhyun başını, halinden memnun, salladı. Boşlukta karanlığın kendisini aydınlatan huzmeleri arasından solup giderken yansımanın _vakti_ _geldiğinde tereddüde düşme_, dediğini duydu.

Gözlerini tekrar açtığında güneş yalnızca birazcık daha yükselebilmişti. Boşlukta vaktin ne kadar yavaş ya da öbür taraftan bakıldığında ne kadar hızlı geçtiğini öğreneli beri çok oluyordu.

Boşluğa hükmetmeyi eski köyünde karanlık ve kendisi için dehşet verici gecelerde öğrenmişti. Hızlı düşünmek, azıcık vakitte çok idman yapıp o gün gördüklerini öğrenmek istiyorsa geceleri uykusunda zihninin karanlığına hükmediyor, hiçlik içerisinde bulduğu kendisini anılarını gözleri önünde tekrar tekrar oynatarak kardeşlerinin talimlerini kendisi de katılmışçasına yürekten bilir oluyordu. Vakit ilerledikçe ve Baekhyun huzur bulabilmek için bu kaçamağı tekrarladıkça, gündüz dahi birkaç saniyeyi yarım saate uzatıp zihninde dinleniyor, sakinleşiyor, rahatlıyor ve yılan çukuruna geri dönüp gününe kaldığı yerden devam ediyordu.

Günler hızla akmış ve Chanyeol ile karşılaşmadan kısa bir süre önce yansımayı, kendisini hiçlikte kaybettiğini gördüğü bir kabusun ardından uykusunda rüyanın peşine hiçliğe süzüldüğünde korkuyla kendisini ararken bulmuştu.

Uzun bir süre farklı ruh hallerinin sebebini anlayamamış, anladığında ise tüm gücüyle yansımayı yarattığı kafese tıkmıştı. İhtiyacı olduğunda yansımaya ayrılan birkaç saniyenin ardından istediğini elde ediyor ve yularları onunla paylaşmak zorunda kalmadan yıldızlarla parlayan gözlerini ve sürü üyelerini kendisine çeken aurasını kontrol edebiliyordu. Evet, belki cam kafes yöntemi yüzünden istediklerini almak için müsamere etmesi gerekiyor olabilirdi ama iki saniye için vücudunu daima yansımayla paylaşmak ya da sürekli tetikte olup daima yansımanın tasmasını sıkı sıkı tutarak beklemek istemiyordu. O iki saniyeden tasarruf etmeye de gerek yoktu.

Baekhyun derin nefes alıp ciğerlerini Chanyeol’ün kokusuyla doldurdu. Yerinde kıpırdanıp Chanyeol’ün kolları arasında yatak matında yatmaktansa müstakbel eşinin üstüne tırmanmayı seçti. Chanyeol’ün üstünde yatarken bacaklarını alfanın iki yanına yerleştirip belini kıskacına aldı. Yüzünü boynuna gömüp dudaklarını sıcak tene bastırdı. Öpücükleri Chanyeol’ün adem elmasından kulağının arkasına kadar boynunu her tümseği ve çukuruyla dolaştı alfanın. Elleri Chanyeol’ün kollarını parmaklarından omuzlarına kadar dolaşmakla meşguldü. Ve bacaklarının arasında yanan ateşle Baekhyun hareketlerini kontrol etmekte güçlük çeker olmuştu.

Artık Chanyeol’ün çenesini dolaştığında dudaklarıyla Baekhyun’un nefesleri hızlanmış ve derinleşmişti. Elleri sadece parmak uçlarıyla dolaşmaktansa Chanyeol’ün kollarını avuçluyor ve alfa uykusunda göğsünden hoşnut hırıltılar çıkarırken Baekhyun daha da heyecanlanıyordu.

Artık kalçalarını Chanyeol’ün kasıklarına sürtmeye başladığında Baekhyun göğsünden yükselen hırıltılara hâkim olamıyordu. Chanyeol’ü uyandırmamak ve tadına iyice varmak için kendisine hâkim olmaya çalışmıştı ve mağlup olmuştu. Gocunulacak bir şey yoktu.

Anın hazzıyla kaybolmuş Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün gittikçe sertleşen penisine kendisininkiyle sürtünmeye başlamış, ellerini Chanyeol’ün kol kaslarından ayırmıştı. Birisiyle Chanyeol’ün çığlak göğsünü avuçlarken diğeriyle Chanyeol’ün çenesini tutup dudaklarını açmış ve dilini alfasının dudaklarından içeri daldırmıştı. Chanyeol’ün ağzı aynı önceki gece olduğu gibi tatlı, dudakları daha da yumuşak ve her yönüyle alfa daha da uysaldı. Baekhyun’un kendisini bundan mahrum bırakması için hiçbir sebep olamazdı. Chanyeol’ün çenesini açık tutmakta olan eli olduğu yerde daha fazla vakit kaybetmesine gerek kalmadığı anda alfanın yanağının üstünde yumuşak dokunuşlarla kayıp parmak uçlarını sızlatan sakalları umursamadan alfanın gece karası saçlarına daldı.

Chanyeol ensesini kavrayan el rüyadakinin aksine -saçlarıyla oynamaktansa- saç derisini tırnakladığında pek de huzurlu bir uyanış yaşamamıştı. Ama Baekhyun’un dili ağzında kendi dilini yalar ve kendi ağzına dilini çekip emerken, omeganın kalçaları penislerini tarifi imkansız, neredeyse kıvılcım çaktıracak bir arzuyla birbirine sürterken uyanmanın huzurludan ziyade başka sıfatlarla tanımlanması gerekirdi zaten.

Baekhyun kendisini birdenbire kalçalarını kavrayan eller ve sonrasında sırt üstü uzanırken bulduğunda inlemekten başka bir şey yapamamış ve ağzına çektiği dil bu sefer kendiliğinden derinlere ilerlediğinde kalçalarını kıvırıp Chanyeol’ün göğsünü okşayan eli bu sefer alfanın göğüs ucunu kıstırırken diğer eli bütün gücüyle Chanyeol’ün başını aşağı bastırıyor ve dudaklarını ezmeye çabalıyordu.

Güneş ışıklarını ilk kez camdan içeri soktuğunda Chanyeol’ün amber tonlu teni güneş altında parlarken dudaklarını Baekhyun’unkilerden zorlukla ayırdı ve başını arkaya atarak penislerini birbirine sürten Baekhyun için boğazının derinlerinden gelen bir inleme verdi. Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün ensesinden başlayarak göğsünde on tane kırmızı ateş gibi yanan yol bıraktığını fark etmemişti bile. Ama Chanyeol’ün sabahlara ait o derin ve boğuk ses tonuyla kendisi için böyle yüksek sesli inleyişi aklı selim karşılanabilecek bir şey elbette ki değildi. Baekhyun boynunu gererek adem elmasını öne çıkaran Chanyeol’ün güneşin sarı ışıkları altında daha koyu görünen teni parlarken farkında olmadan inlemiş, sivrileşmiş tırnaklarını Chanyeol’ün izlerle kaplı teninde daha fazla yara izi oluşturmak taraftarı olmayarak yarıyolda durdurup alfanın göğüs kafesinin iki yanından ellerini dolaştırmıştı. Karşısına çıkar her milim teni avuçlamış, okşamıştı.

Chanyeol çenesini kilitleyerek gözlerini sıkı sıkı kapattığında ve kalçalarını öne iterek Baekhyun’un penisini kendisininkiyle buluşturduğunda avucunu dolduran yarımay popo yanaklarını var gücüyle sıkmış, omeganın popo yarığını iki yana açarak iç çamaşırının altından bile serin havanın kasılıp gevşeyen deliğe nüfuz etmesini sağlamıştı.

Baekhyun hırlayarak centilmenliği bir kenara bırakmış ve pençelerini Chanyeol’ün sırtına batırarak alfayı aşağı çekmiş, kalçalarını kıvırarak Chanyeol’ün sürtünüşlerine arzusunun her deminin esiri olmuş biçimde karşılık vermişti. Alfanın ellerini poposundan ayırdığını fark bile etmeden Baekhyun sadece orgazmı kovalıyor ve Chanyeol’ün sert erkekliğini hayal ediyordu.

Chanyeol tek elini kolunu Baekhyun’un beline dolayarak arkadan iç çamaşırına sokması ve orta parmağını Baekhyun’un deliğine bastırması omeganın baldırlarının titreyerek Chanyeol’ün beline sarılmasına yol açmıştı. Alfa diğer elini Baekhyun’un üstündeki pijamanın altına sızdırıp omeganın meme ucunu işaret ve orta parmağı arasında sıkıştırmış, çekiştirmiş, sağa ve sola bükerek Baekhyun’un başını arkaya atmasını ve kasılmasını sağlamıştı. “Siktir, seni ilk kez siktiğimde böyle sımsıkı olursan olmaz, seni güzel gevşetmemiz gerekli.” Chanyeol parmağını Baekhyun’un deliğine itip Baekhyun’un yanma hissiyle gözlerinin yaşarmasına sebep olsa bile sözleri ile karşı evlerin dahi duymasına sebep olmuştu Baekhyun’un aldığı zevki. “Çiçek açtığında ve yatağımı ıpıslak ettiğinde bile zevk suyunla, yeterince gevşeyeceğini sanmıyorum. Seni senelerce siksem bile her seferinde gevşetilmeye ihtiyaç duymadan bir kez becerebileceğimi sanmıyorum. Eğer sert sevmiyorsan tabi.” Chanyeol boğuk sesi ile konuştukça Baekhyun gözlerinin deliğinin içine girip çıkan parmağın acısındansa heyecandan gözlerinin sulanıp utançla yüzünün yandığını hissediyordu. “Sana öyle şeyler yapacağım, seni öyle zevklerle tanıştıracağım ki herkesin önünde sikilmek pahasına içinden ayrılmamı istemeyeceksin.”

Chanyeol erkekliklerini birbirlerine sürter ve iç çamaşırlarının önünü her geçen an daha da ıslatırken her kelimesi Baekhyun’un sırtındaki pençelerinin daha derine batmasına sebep oluyordu. Baekhyun’un bedeni iyi çekilmiş bir yay teli gibi gerilmiş zirveden düşmeyi bekliyordu. “On sene sonra seni hayal edebiliyorum benim biricik eşim, inci tanem, dört çocuktan sonra bile hala ilk gecemizdeki gibi beni duvarlarının arasında sımsıkı sarıyor ve sadece inleyerek bile orgazma taşıyorsun. Mükemmel.” Chanyeol eğilip Baekhyun’un göğüslerini dolaşıp avuçlayan ve meme uçlarıyla oynayan elini tişörtün içinden çıkardıktan sonra Baekhyun’un çenesini işaret ve baş parmağı arasında kıstırıp omeganın ağzını açtı ve anında dilini kendisi için dışarı çıkarmış biricik omegasını bekletmeden Baekhyun’un dilini ağzına aldı. Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün kollarının altından kurtarıp kollarını, ellerini hızla alfasının saçları arasında daldırdı. Bütün gücüyle tutamlara asılıp eşini aşağı çeken Baekhyun Chanyeol’ün dudaklarına dudaklarını bastırmak ve ağızlarını ne kadar olabilirse o kadar yakınlaştırmak için başını yastıktan kaldırdı.

Chanyeol hırlayarak Baekhyun’un çenesini sadece parmaklarıyla tutmayı kesmiş ve bütün elini kullanarak omegayı uysallaştırmış, Baekhyun’un başını yastığa bastırıp baş parmağını ve işaret parmağını yukarı kaydırarak Baekhyun’un ağzını tamamen açıp kendisine teslim olmaya mecbur bırakmıştı.

Baekhyun elinden Chanyeol’e kalçalarını sürtmeye devam etmek dışında başka hiçbir şey gelmeden, yatağa Chanyeol’ün ağırlığı altında sabitlenmiş, öylece yatmak dışında başka bir şey yapamazken, Chanyeol’ün insafında olduğu o kısa anda zirveyi bulmuştu. Ve Chanyeol ağzını diliyle talan edip dilediğince kullanmaya devam ediyor, Baekhyun’un bedenini istediğince konumlandırıp orgazm sarsıntılarıyla boğuşan omegayı kendi zevkine göre kullanıyor, kalçaları son kez Baekhyun’un penisine vurduğunda ve bütün bedeni kaskatı kesilip baldırlarında titremeler başladığında ancak kendisine geliyordu.

Ve orgazmlarına kavuştuğunda ikisi de akın çevrede bulunan herkesin duymasına sebep olacak şiddette inlemiş olmalarını umursamıyordu ikisi de.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun'un Gümüş Kurt'u kafese kapatmasını beklememiştiniz değil mi? Umarım beklememişsinizdir çünkü bu benim bir yazar olarak ne kadar non-otoriter olduğumu ve karakterlerin akışına, moduna göre yürüdüğümü gösteriyor demek olur.... 
> 
> Neyse ya, napalım, kaderimiz böyleymiş. Hem canım yani hayat da böyle, bir plot kurulmuş yazılmış diye ona göre ilerlemiyo yani ben memnunum... sayılır... Neyse... 
> 
> Baybay (¬_¬ ) 
> 
> ಥ_ಥ

**Author's Note:**

> eğer güncellemeler için mailinizi kontrol etmiyorsanız twitter'ımı takip edebilirsiniz @paradoksan_


End file.
